Sentinels The Archives' Secrets
by Charlie Krystell
Summary: Les Sentinels sont dans retour dans le deuxième opus de la série! Suite à l'enlèvement de Cassiopea par Darth Hell, ils font face à de nouvelles menaces qui pourraient mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils ont de plus cher. Pendant ce temps, les précieuses Archives restent muettes. Cette fois, ils auront besoin d'aide… (Suite du résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Chapitre 1

_" Cassiopea a été enlevée._

_À la recherche de leur amie, les Sentinels doivent faire face à une nouvelle menace tout en tentant de lever le voile sur les mystérieuses Archives. _

_Cette fois, il leur faudra de l'aide. _  
_Des alliances se forment, d'autres se défont. Entre retrouvailles et révélations, les rebelles s'apprêtent à découvrir des secrets qui dépassent de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer…"_

Bonjour tout le monde!

Après une longue absence, je reviens pour vous présenter la suite des aventures des Sentinels! Cassiopea et ses amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises dans ce second tome intitulé "The Archives' Secrets".  
Il m'a fallu un moment pour achever l'écriture de ce roman mais je suis ravie de pouvoir vous le présenter aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas encore l'histoire ou voudraient se rafraîchir la mémoire, vous pouvez vous plonger dans le premier tome - "The Lost Crystals" - que vous trouverez sur mon profil.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre! Je posterai les suivants à un rythme régulier, à savoir tous les samedis matins.  
Bonne lecture et, surtout, donnez-moi vos avis en commentaires. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos retours!

STAR WARS

~ Sentinels ~

_The Archives' Secrets_

**Première partie**

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la base entière était endormie. Dans le silence des ténèbres, on aurait pu croire que la paix régnait sur la planète. Une bien triste illusion. Appuyée contre la rambarde de son balcon, Matylda observait la nature qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Comme toutes les nuits depuis maintenant des semaines, elle avait été réveillée par d'atroces cauchemars qui finissaient toujours par la tirer de son lit. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur retour à la base. Quatre semaines interminables passées sans la moindre nouvelle de Cassiopea, enlevée par Darth Hell sur Jedha. Matylda avait beau se repasser les évènements en boucle toutes les nuits, elle était encore incapable de croire ce qui était arrivé.

Évidemment, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. À l'instant où la jeune femme avait vu le Phoenix se poser à quelques mètres à peine des chasseurs impériaux, elle avait compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Pendant un instant, elle crut que Hell prendrait d'abord le temps de la tuer avant de s'enfuir mais il s'était rapidement détourné d'elle. Comme si elle ne présentait aucun intérêt pour lui. Frissonnant, Matylda tenta d'évacuer de son esprit les souvenirs des coups de feu échangés, sans succès. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Pourtant, Sor avait sorti l'artillerie lourde mais les impériaux avaient été plus rapides. Les Sentinels n'eurent même pas le temps de les rejoindre qu'ils avaient déjà fait décoller leurs vaisseaux. Hell emmenant Cassiopea à bord du sien.

Matylda tenta de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle avait déjà tellement pleuré qu'elle ne pensait même plus en être capable. Pire que le chagrin, c'était la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes qui lui étaient adressées chaque jour depuis leur retour, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et de se sentir coupable.

_Tout est de ma faute. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai fait ce maudit rêve pendant des mois et je n'ai même pas été capable de le voir venir ! À quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs de divination si on ne sait pas s'en servir ? Je ne mérite pas ces dons. Heureusement que les Jedi ne m'ont jamais trouvée, ils auraient perdu leur temps avec moi je suis complètement inutile. _

Matylda avait envie de hurler de rage. Si seulement elle n'était pas restée plantée là comme une idiote au moment de l'attaque des guérilléros. Si elle avait réagi et était montée derrière Navo sur le speeder, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient retournés aux vaisseaux et auraient pu rentrer sains et saufs à la base.

_Et maintenant on en est là. Sans aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis des semaines et impossible de la localiser. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle était gravement blessée quand il l'a emmenée. Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer. _

Alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, la jeune femme retourna dans l'appartement préparer du café. Depuis leur retour, ils se levaient tous aux aurores pour poursuivre les recherches et aussi enquêter sur les Archives. Dans leur malheur, ils avaient tout de même eu la chance de pouvoir rapatrier l'étrange cube lumineux sur Kidron. Seulement voilà, impossible de trouver un accès aux précieuses informations contenues à l'intérieur. Navo avait étudié l'objet sous toutes les coutures et lancé un long processus de décodage pour tenter de craquer l'ouverture. En attendant, ils étaient coincés.

_Et je continue à me sentir de plus en plus inutile_, Matylda soupira en versant le café chaud dans les tasses. _Sor et Wolf ont pris les commandes, Navo passe son temps dans le labo de l'observatoire à tenter de décoder ces maudites Archives, Ivan cherche des solutions pour parvenir à localiser Cassiopea et moi je ne sers à rien. C'est insupportable._

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? »

Matylda sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Sélène se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, trop absorbée par ses pensées.

« Pas vraiment, soupira Matylda. J'ai encore fait des cauchemars.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Ann-Mary, lui suggéra son amie en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. C'est une Jedi, elle aussi. Elle pourra peut-être t'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle est déjà tellement occupée avec ces Archives. Elles y passent tout leur temps avec Navo, je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

\- Premièrement, intervint Emiliana qui venait de se lever. Elle t'aiderai avec plaisir et, deuxièmement, ce ne sont pas juste des histoires, Matylda. Ce n'est pas bon signe ces cauchemars, c'est peut-être grave.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sélène. Il vaudrait mieux lui en parler. Elle connaît peut-être une solution pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ça fait des mois qu'ils t'empêchent de dormir, tu es épuisée et tu vas finir par t'effondrer.

\- Je lui demanderai alors, se résigna Matylda.

\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on passe la chercher avant de monter à l'observatoire, dit Emiliana. Vu l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être entrain de méditer dans le patio.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait ça, s'étonna Sélène pour la énième fois depuis des semaines. Elle pourrait rester assise là pendant des heures sans bouger, personnellement je ne tiendrais pas en place.

\- C'est sûrement un truc de Jedi, conclut Emiliana. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle peut t'aider. Alors, on mange et on va la chercher. Sinon elle va méditer jusqu'à ce soir. »

Assise en tailleur dans le patio, situé au milieu des bulles, Ann-Mary méditait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Encore une fois, elle avait peu dormi, son esprit étant bien trop occupé pour rester au repos. Après les terribles évènements de Jedha, quatre semaines auparavant, les Sentinels avaient décidé de suivre à la lettre le plan initial que leur avait donné Cassiopea. Alors qu'Ann-Mary pensait qu'ils se mettraient directement à la poursuite des chasseurs impériaux, ils avaient décidé de retourner au plus vite vers leur base pour mettre les Archives en sécurité. Après avoir vu le Seigneur Sith et ses hommes, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il était à la tête du gigantesque Croiseur qui avait investi le ciel de Jedha. Dans cette conjoncture, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'avoir l'avantage. Il valait donc mieux se retirer rapidement pour protéger les secrets des Jedi si chèrement acquis. De plus, les Sentinels savaient qu'ils auraient de meilleures chances sur leur base. Ils disposaient des technologies les plus avancées de la galaxie et ils allaient pouvoir s'en servir à la fois pour tenter de se frayer un chemin dans les Archives et pour retrouver Cassiopea. Leur détecteur de balises était bon mais il était bien plus puissant sur Kidron.

Ann-Mary devait avouer qu'elle était alors complètement perdue. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée dans cette situation et elle avait eu du mal à comprendre la réaction et la décision des Sentinels. Ils étaient partis immédiatement, abandonnant Cassiopea et Jedha par la même occasion. Évidemment, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et elle eut tôt fait de comprendre la logique derrière leur raisonnement. Les impériaux étaient certes dangereux mais aussi prévisibles. Ainsi, les Sentinels avaient rapidement compris ce qui allait se passer. Cassiopea était probablement la personne la plus recherchée dans toute la galaxie alors, une fois que Hell l'aurait rapatriée à bord de son Destroyer, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas rester là. Ils quitteraient immédiatement l'orbite de Jedha pour emmener leur prisonnière vers un lieu plus sûr. Sans connaître leur destination, impossible de les prendre en chasse. La menace impériale levée, Jedha aurait droit à un peu de répit.

Kidron était la meilleure solution, Ann-Mary l'avait rapidement compris. Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Elle avait fait le serment de veiller sur les Archives et jamais elle ne trahirait la confiance que son Maître avait placée en elle avant de mourir. Hors de question donc de les laisser aux mains de ces gens qui, s'ils étaient vraisemblablement très qualifiés, restaient de parfaits inconnus à ses yeux. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que Cassiopea se retrouvait aux mains d'un Seigneur Sith, inconnu lui aussi, qui pouvait lui faire subir les pires atrocités. Elle venait à peine de la retrouver, elle n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre à nouveau. Elle avait donc embarqué avec eux.

Voilà comment elle se retrouvait là, un mois plus tard, à méditer dans les jardins de la base des Sentinels. Un mois durant lequel elle avait découvert des choses jusqu'alors inimaginables pour elle. Tout d'abord, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un organisme d'une telle envergure. La base des Sentinels était gigantesque et elle recouvrait quasiment la totalité de la forêt vierge de la planète. Tout y était parfaitement organisé. Les bâtiments étaient répartis selon leur fonction et il y régnait une agitation permanente. Quand ils avaient parlé de milice, elle s'attendait à trouver quelque chose de relativement important mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Ils étaient des centaines, qui sait, peut-être même des milliers. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous stationnés sur Kidron, plusieurs escadrons étaient en mission à travers la galaxie. Plusieurs semaines passées en leur compagnie avaient suffit à Ann-Mary pour comprendre que ces gens-là pourraient bien changer le destin de la galaxie.

_C'est la session de méditation la moins efficace de toute ma vie_, la jeune femme se trémoussa légèrement pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. _Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et en plus j'ai faim. Je n'aurais pas dû sauter le petit-déjeuner. Ann, si tu penses à manger c'est que, vraiment, ta méditation n'a aucun intérêt._

Désespérée, Ann-Mary ouvrit les yeux et rompit son état méditatif. Son esprit était bien trop encombré pour qu'elle puisse espérer se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu depuis leur arrivée sur Kidron et la jeune femme ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Cette histoire aurait dû se résoudre en un rien de temps. À en croire les Sentinels, leurs systèmes informatiques étaient extrêmement bien développés et le trackeur aurait dû localiser Cassiopea en à peine quelques minutes. Après des heures passées à scruter en vain les écrans, ils avaient bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Pour une raison qui leur échappait encore, la balise de Cassiopea avait été désactivée ce qui la rendait impossible à localiser. Selon Navo, la seule explication possible serait que la distance les séparant était trop grande pour que le logiciel puisse fonctionner, Cassiopea pouvait alors se trouver n'importe où aux confins de la galaxie. Ann-Mary devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient réagi avec un flegme remarquable. Alors que cette simple idée l'avait immédiatement fait paniquer, les Sentinels étaient restés calmes et s'étaient rapidement mis au travail. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen de la localiser et Ivan y travaillait maintenant depuis des semaines. Malheureusement sans grand succès.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les Archives leur donnaient également du fil à retordre. Navo savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les déverrouiller en une soirée mais elle pensait quand même réussir à percer leurs secrets assez rapidement. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une énigme. Le système était extrêmement complexe, impossible à hacker, et la Miralan avait été obligée de lancer un processus de décodage qui, en plus d'être long et complexe, en était encore au stade expérimental. Heureusement, le programme semblait fonctionner et, selon l'informaticienne, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Archives ne révèlent leurs secrets.

_Le temps, c'est justement ce qu'il nous manque. Peut-être qu'elles contiennent quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver Cassiopea. Plus les jours passent, plus elle est en danger. Qui sait ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire subir. _

Ann-Mary devait cependant admettre que les Sentinels avaient pris la situation en main. Afin d'éviter tout mouvement de panique dans les rangs, Sor'Leku et Wolf avaient pris les commandes. Ils avaient évidemment mentionné l'absence de Cassiopea mais étaient restés vagues pour tenter de contenir les mouvements de révolte qui menaçaient d'éclater. La jeune femme s'était vite rendue compte que les hommes de Cassiopea lui étaient entièrement dévoués et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant à se jeter dans la tourmente pour la sauver. Hors de question de s'exposer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, il fallait donc faire profil bas. Jusqu'à présent, cette technique semblait fonctionner mais Ann-Mary savait que l'angoisse montait parmi les troupes. Ils commenceraient bientôt à poser des questions et demanderaient à connaître toute la vérité. Effectivement, il s'était avéré que la base n'était pas au courant de l'intrigue des Archives. Cassiopea n'avait pas voulu ameuter les troupes avant d'avoir eu la certitude des agissements de l'Empire et avait donc préféré garder le secret. Si elle ne revenait pas rapidement pour calmer le jeu, ils allaient devoir faire face à des problèmes internes qui n'arrangeraient en rien leurs affaires. Vraiment, le temps leur était compté.

Le soleil se levait dans la jungle, Ann-Mary allait devoir rejoindre les autres dans l'observatoire pour leur réunion quotidienne.

_Qui sait, peut-être que celle-ci sera différente. Peut-être que les Archives se seront ouvertes pendant la nuit ou alors peut-être que la balise de Cassiopea se remettra à émettre. Peut-être que je pourrais commencer à envisager mon retour sur Jedha._

Malgré sa présence sur la base, Ann-Mary n'avait toujours nullement l'intention de rejoindre une milice rebelle et ce, même si elle était aussi formidable que les Sentinels. La jeune femme n'avait jamais eu une âme guerrière. Même si Maître Windu avait fait son travail en l'emmenant avec lui sur quelques missions, elle était rapidement retournée à l'essence de sa formation de Consulaire. Elle s'était contentée de pratiquer et d'observer un minimum de façon à accumuler des techniques et des connaissances de base, mais elle n'était pas faite pour le combat. Son Maître le savait et, quand il avait estimé qu'elle en avait assez vu, il l'avait laissée se concentrer sur ce qui lui importait vraiment. La jeune femme ne gardait pas un bon souvenir du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé sur le terrain. Quand elle avait seize ans, son Maître l'avait emmenée avec lui participer à l'une des plus grande bataille de la Guerre des Clones, celle qui en était d'ailleurs à l'origine, sur la tristement célèbre Geonosis. Autant dire qu'elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Ces quelques jours de combat acharné avaient suffit à la convaincre de rester définitivement concentrée sur ses livres et sur son devoir de transmission et de mémoire, bien moins dangereux.

_Non vraiment, je ne suis pas faite pour me retrouver dans le feu de l'action. Les Sentinels n'ont clairement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne me sentirais pas légitime à participer à cette cause, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé au Temple. Aucune des personnes que j'ai rencontrées ici n'aurait agi comme je l'ai fait. Ce sont des guerriers, ils seraient tous allés combattre, même si on leur avait donné l'ordre de se mettre en sécurité. Personne ne serait resté caché dans les sous-sols pendant que les Novices se faisaient massacrer. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Surtout que je ne dois pas oublier ma promesse. Je dois veiller sur les Archives, les protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Et je ne peux pas laisser Jedha, ces gens m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts et je ne les abandonnerai pas. Alors je vais rester là pour veiller sur les Archives jusqu'au retour de Cassiopea. À ce moment-là, on aura sûrement réussi à les décoder, les Sentinels feront des sauvegardes de ce qui les intéresse et je devrais pouvoir repartir avec le cube. Tout redeviendra comme avant. _

Ann-Mary soupira. Elle se répétait la même chose depuis son arrivée sur Kidron sans vraiment réussir à se convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la vie de combattant mais, d'un autre côté, elle restait un Chevalier Jedi et on lui avait inculqué certaines valeurs depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Rester impassible face à la misère dans laquelle se trouvait la galaxie s'avérait être bien difficile. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler à ce combat et, même si une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, elle devait rester concentrée sur ce qui comptait vraiment à savoir Cassiopea et les Archives. Une fois que son amie serait de retour, elle pourrait mettre un terme à cette situation et discuter avec elle de la suite des évènements. En attendant, elle allait essayer d'aider au mieux les Sentinels dans leurs recherches pour qu'elles avancent le plus vite possible.

« Ann-Mary ? »

Sélène, Matylda et Emiliana entrèrent prudemment dans le patio. Elles savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter d'interrompre la méditation de la jeune femme. Elle n'appréciait pas et était généralement d'une humeur maussade pour le reste de la journée. Cette fois cependant, Ann-Mary ne semblait pas méditer. Elle était assise à l'ombre d'un arbre et avait plutôt l'air de réfléchir.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en se levant. Vous êtes déjà debout ?

\- Il est presque 7 heures, répondit Emiliana. On s'est dit qu'on allait monter à l'observatoire pour regarder les monitorings. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

\- J'arrive. Peut-être qu'on aura une bonne surprise ce matin.

\- C'est possible, dit Sélène. Navo a dit que le décodage des Archives était en bonne voie, on va bientôt découvrir ce qu'elles renferment.

\- On pourra peut-être même s'en servir, ajouta Emiliana qui tentait de conserver un certain enthousiasme.

\- Espérons-le, soupira Ann-Mary. On y va ? »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'observatoire. Il était encore tôt et la base s'éveillait à peine. Elles ne croisèrent pas grand monde et, quand elles arrivèrent au point culminant du bâtiment principal, l'immense pièce était encore déserte. Elles savaient que Navo avait veillé très tard, les yeux rivés sur le monitoring des Archives, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas levée avant deux bonnes heures. En réalité, ils étaient tous épuisés. Tous manquaient de sommeil et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Ils allaient devoir ralentir un peu la cadence s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer le burn-out. Il fallait à tout prix rester opérationnel.

Les jeunes femmes allumèrent tous les systèmes et mirent en route les processeurs. Depuis un mois, les radars tournaient à plein régime tentant vainement de repérer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait les rapprocher de Cassiopea. À la suite de son enlèvement sur Jedha et grâce au départ précipité de Hell et ses hommes, les Sentinels avaient mis la main sur un comlink impérial. Perdu dans le sable, il était probablement tombé de la cape de Hell lorsqu'il s'en était débarrassé au moment du combat. Le petit appareil était relié au signal du Croiseur de son propriétaire et il ne manquerait pas de réagir si ce dernier venait à passer dans les zones scannées par les radars sentinels. Sans grand succès pour le moment mais Navo ne désespérait pas. Elle aurait bien aimé tirer davantage d'informations du dispositif de communication mais ce dernier était dépendant du système principal et resterait inutile tant que celui-ci n'entrerait pas dans son champ de détection.

Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux écrans, Sélène eut tôt fait de constater qu'une bonne nouvelle n'était visiblement pas au programme du jour. Elle était loin d'avoir le niveau de Navo en matière informatique mais elle l'avait suffisamment observée ces dernières semaines pour savoir que rien de particulièrement intéressant ne ressortait des scans.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial, dit-elle aux autres. Je ne suis pas une experte mais je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller les réveiller en urgence.

\- Tant mieux, dit Emiliana. Ils pourront dormir un peu plus longtemps, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Au moins ils se reposeront un peu, eux. »

La jeune femme insista bien sur cette fin de phrase en lançant un regard explicite à Matylda qui aurait vraiment préféré éviter d'avoir cette conversation. Elle savait que ses amies s'inquiétaient pour elle et elle leur en était vraiment reconnaissante. Elle avait récemment compris qu'elles pouvaient compter les unes sur les autres et cela la rassurait mais, il y a certaines choses qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle. D'autant que, si elle avait appris à bien connaître Sélène et Emiliana qui vivaient avec elle, Matylda ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser d'Ann-Mary. Elles avaient bien essayé de l'intégrer, elles avaient même proposé de déménager dans un appartement plus grand pour qu'elles puissent rester toutes les quatre. Pourtant, la jeune femme restait réservée et plutôt secrète. Certes, elles avaient fait des progrès notables ces dernières semaines mais Matylda avait l'impression qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à se rapprocher d'elle. Qu'elle restait toujours dans sa bulle et refusait de s'ouvrir complètement.

Évidemment, Matylda se doutait bien qu'Ann-Mary pourrait la conseiller sur ses problèmes de sommeil. Les Jedi avaient certainement des techniques ou des astuces à mettre en application pour limiter ce genre de choses. D'après ce que lui avait dit Cassiopea, les Jedi ne rêvaient jamais et ils considéraient les songes comme des désagréments malvenus. Nul doute qu'Ann-Mary pourrait l'aider à retrouver un sommeil plus paisible.

_Mais je préfèrerais quand même garder ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi je rêve et surtout de quoi je rêve. Même si à ce stade ce sont plutôt des cauchemars. C'est mon problème, pas celui des autres et c'est à moi de trouver une solution mais pour cela il faut que j'arrive à me pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé. Les rêves ne s'arrêteront pas avant, j'en suis certaine. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'arrêtent. Comme ça, je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout, je n'oublierai pas que tout est de ma faute. _

En plus de ça, Matylda n'était pas certaine de faire entièrement confiance à Ann-Mary. Elle ne savait quasiment rien d'elle, la jeune femme refusant obstinément de parler de son passé. De plus, elle n'avait encore rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu lui laisser entendre qu'elle était disposée à l'aider dans son cheminement de Force. Apparemment, Cassiopea lui avait dit qu'elle était sensible mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment affecter la jeune Jedi.

_Elle pense sûrement que je ne vaux pas le coup. Et elle a raison, ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps avec moi. _

« Quelqu'un a des problèmes de sommeil ?, demanda Ann-Mary qui avait perçu l'oeillade d'Emiliana.

\- Non, pas… essaya Matylda

\- Matylda a des problèmes de sommeil, la coupa Sélène. Elle fait des cauchemars.

\- Vraiment, Ann-Mary fronça les sourcils. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Ça m'arrivait de temps en temps avant, se résigna Matylda. Mais c'est plus fréquent depuis qu'on est revenus à la base.

\- C'est plus que fréquent à ce stade, ajouta Emiliana. Tu ne dors presque plus.

\- C'est assez inquiétant, dit Ann-Mary. Surtout dans ton cas. Normalement, on ne rêve pas. Ou alors très peu et ces rêves ont alors toujours une signification qu'il faut absolument essayer de comprendre.

\- C'est déjà fait, la coupa Matylda avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Je sais très bien pourquoi je rêve et ce que cela signifie.

\- Oh, Ann-Mary semblait surprise. Dans ce cas je connais un processus méditatif qui pourrait peut-être t'aider à mieux dormir.

\- Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Matylda !, Emiliana ne semblait pas ravie. Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé assez de nuits blanches comme ça ?

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais ça va. C'est quelque chose qui ne regarde que moi et que je dois résoudre seule.

\- Si tu es sûre de toi, Ann-Mary ne voulait pas insister. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, tu peux venir m'en parler. Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Vraiment ?, Emiliana n'était pas convaincue et, à en croire son regard, Sélène non plus.

\- Je vous assure que oui. C'est vraiment quelque chose que je dois régler seule. »

La discussion était close. Matylda ne changerait pas d'avis. Ann-Mary savait que, parfois, il valait mieux garder ses problèmes pour soi. Elle non plus n'irait jamais accabler les autres avec ses propres doutes et questionnements et elle comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Matylda. Nul doute que, si la jeune femme estimait que le problème devenait plus grave, elle n'hésiterait pas en parler. En attendant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de creuser davantage. À en croire les regards échangés par Sélène et Emiliana, elles semblaient prêtes à se résigner à en faire de même.

Ann-Mary savait que cette décision devait être dure à prendre pour elles. En un mois, elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte du lien déjà assez fort qui unissait les trois jeunes femmes. En plus de vivre ensemble, elles avaient déjà partagé des expériences fortes et il était évident que ce genre de choses rapprochait. Ann-Mary n'envisageait pas de se mêler à cette histoire, quand bien même elles semblaient prêtes à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. La jeune femme se sentait un peu coupable de repousser leurs tentatives de rapprochement mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester sur Kidron ni même de s'allier aux Sentinels. Elle partirait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, quand toute cette histoire serait résolue. Elle n'avait donc pas prévu de s'intégrer plus que nécessaire, afin de ne pas trop s'attacher ce qui rendrait son départ plus difficile.

« Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui ?, demanda Matylda pour changer de sujet.

\- Étant donné que les radars n'ont toujours rien détecté, dit Sélène, penchée sur l'holocran principal. Je pense qu'on va se concentrer sur les Archives. Si Navo a raison, on ne doit plus être loin.

\- N'empêche ça n'avance pas, dit Emiliana. J'espère vraiment que la situation va se débloquer.

\- On est d'accord.

\- Caféééééé… »

Cette voix d'outre-tombe, qui avait fait sursauter les quatre jeunes femmes, provenait directement de l'entrée de l'observatoire. Complètement débraillé et l'air encore somnolent, Sor'Leku tentait de se maintenir debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

À la manière d'un zombie, le Twi'lek se dirigea tout droit vers la machine à café, manquant de percuter une dizaine de meubles au passage. Les filles le regardaient l'air légèrement ahuri.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Tout baigne, lui répondit l'intéressé après avoir avalé un mug de café d'une traite. Je suis au sommet de ma forme.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas le terme que j'aurais employé, commenta Emiliana en analysant la tenue plus que douteuse de Sor. On dirait que tu viens de te réveiller d'un sommeil éternel.

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il le soit tiens. Mais faut bosser, alors je me suis vaillamment levé pour venir assumer mes fonctions.

\- Par vaillamment je suppose que tu entends que Ivan a menacé de te tuer si tu ne te bougeais pas, proposa Sélène.

\- Il est possible qu'il ait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Vous êtes déjà là ? »

Ivan et Navo venaient de les rejoindre dans le laboratoire. D'ordinaire les premiers, ils étaient assez étonnés d'arriver après tout le monde. Même s'ils avaient fait l'effort d'être présentables, ils n'en avaient pas l'air moins épuisés que Sor. À eux trois, ils étaient les lieutenants de Cassiopea. En cas de problème, il leur revenait la tâche d'assurer le commandement des Sentinels à sa place. Ils étaient donc extrêmement sollicités depuis leur retour. Si Wolf avait pris le commandement des forces armées pour les soulager un peu, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient débordés. Les Sentinels avaient des missions en cours aux quatre coins de la galaxie qu'il fallait gérer à distance. Évidemment, tous ceux qui étaient sur la base voulaient se rendre utiles et ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle ce qui leur rajoutait encore un poids supplémentaire. Ils devaient gérer les approvisionnements, les prises de contact diplomatiques, et bien d'autres formalités administratives le tout en tentant de rester concentrés sur ce qui importait vraiment, retrouver Cassiopea.

« Wolf nous rejoindra plus tard, dit Navo en s'installant au poste de contrôle. Il va faire des exercices avec les nouveaux pilotes ce matin. Apparemment, la météo est idéale.

\- On en est où ?, lui demanda Sor en se penchant derrière elle.

\- Rien sur les radars mais je suis plutôt contente de l'évolution du programme des Archives. Je pense que je vais réessayer de forcer un passage. Peut-être que j'arriverai à passer. »

Le cube lumineux était maintenu en lévitation dans une sphère de verre disposée au centre de l'observatoire. Une multitude de câbles et de capteurs reliaient l'étrange objet aux ordinateurs qui tournaient à plein régime. Des millions de codes défilaient en permanence sur les écrans, des codes qui devaient déverrouiller un par un les multiples niveaux de sécurité qui entouraient l'artefact.

Après avoir rapidement analysé l'objet à leur retour, Navo en avait déduit qu'il n'avait rien de mystique. C'était une sorte de boîte noire, un disque dur surpuissant qui contenait probablement des centaines de milliers de données inaccessibles. Il y avait quand même un peu de magie Jedi qui entourait le cube. Cette lumière bleue provenait de fragments de cristaux Kyber disséminés sur l'artefact. Une sorte de poussière qui formait une barrière protectrice autour de l'objet et qui empêchait d'accéder à ses branchements. Ann-Mary avait dû user de plusieurs pratiques ancestrales pour réussir à faire baisser les émanations de Force du cube assez longtemps pour que Navo puisse s'y connecter. Ils l'avaient ensuite placé dans une sphère qui permettait normalement de contenir les radiations à ion. Les Sentinels avaient découvert que celles émises par le Kyber y ressemblaient fortement. Les Archives étaient donc placées en confinement afin de les empêcher d'émettre leurs ondes perturbatrices.

Tandis que tous prenaient place derrière leurs écrans, Navo s'installa au poste de contrôle. Elle avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de forcer l'entrée du système des Archives, jusque là sans succès. Les multiples sécurités qui entouraient le cube étaient infranchissables et il était évident que les Jedi avaient bien assuré leurs arrières. Navo pouvait se vanter de s'y connaître en piratage informatique, cependant elle devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ann-Mary lui avait expliqué que l'Ordre utilisait des techniques informatiques uniques qu'il avait lui-même mises au point à travers les âges. Impossible donc de hacker le système de façon traditionnelle, Navo avait été obligée de lancer un programme de décodage extrêmement long et fastidieux.

_Mais maintenant il pourrait y avoir une brèche_, l'informaticienne pianotait à une vitesse fulgurante. _Plusieurs barrages ont déjà sauté, je peux peut-être franchir les derniers._

Ce niveau de sécurité surréaliste rongeait les esprits des Sentinels. Ils savaient qu'une protection aussi élevée ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, les Archives renfermaient de terribles secrets et si l'Empire s'y intéressait ils ne pouvaient que craindre pour l'avenir de la galaxie.

Le chasseur de Wolf virevoltait à toute allure dans le ciel de Kidron. Il avait abandonné ses élèves à leurs exercices de base pour partir se vider la tête en vol libre. Le leader des GOLD était sous pression depuis leur retour et il avait besoin d'évacuer. S'il ne pouvait pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de ses hommes, il n'empêche que Wolf avait vraiment du mal à gérer la situation. Il était furieux. Furieux contre l'Empire qui s'acharnait contre la galaxie et contre les innocents qui la peuplaient furieux contre ce maudit Seigneur Hell qui avait enlevé Cassiopea mais surtout, furieux contre lui-même. S'il s'était écouté au lieu de suivre les ordres, il serait allé avec elle et les choses auraient pu être différentes.

_Quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire, mais il va souffrir cet enfoiré._

Wolf donna un violent coup de gouvernail qui envoya son chasseur dans une vrille plutôt violente. Dans sa nacelle, l'astromech co-pilote émit des sons de désapprobation.

« Pardon R4, s'excusa Wolf. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'adrénaline.

\- BABOBAP !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais attention. Je n'ai pas l'intention de casser quoi que ce soit. »

Ignorant les protestations de son droïde, Wolf lança son vaisseau encore plus haut, vers l'orbite de Kidron. Il n'était pas fait pour diriger. Du moins, pas pour diriger la milice rebelle la plus puissante de la galaxie. Le jeune homme était un soldat, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un soldat. Alors, il avait peut-être des compétences en tant que chef d'armée, mais, en dehors du champ de bataille, il se sentait complètement impuissant. Pourtant, il devait à Cassiopea de s'occuper des Sentinels en son absence. Hors de question qu'elle revienne sur Kidron pour trouver une base complètement perdue et désorganisée. Ils s'étaient répartis les tâches avec Sor. Lui gardait le contrôle des forces armées. Au lieu de diriger uniquement son propre escadron, il s'était improvisé Général. Le Twi'lek de son côté supervisait la totalité des opérations depuis l'observatoire. Wolf savait que Sor s'était fait violence pour prendre cette décision. Il aurait largement préféré se mettre aux commandes du Phoenix pour partir en mission.

_Cette situation ne convient à personne. On aimerait tous être ailleurs ou faire autre chose, mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Quelqu'un doit bien faire tourner la boutique jusqu'au retour de Cass. _

D'un geste de rage, Wolf enfonça les propulseurs du chasseur et l'envoya traverser le mur du son vers le noir sidéral de la stratosphère.

_Si Navo ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, je vais finir par partir moi même à sa recherche. Je commencerai par Coruscant, je suis sûr que certains vieillards lèches-bottes savent quelque chose. En les menaçant bien comme il faut, je devrais pouvoir leur faire cracher le morceau. _

Wolf savait que son idée était mauvaise. Premièrement, il ne pouvait pas abandonner la base et, deuxièmement, il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à quoi que ce soit s'il se lançait seul dans cette quête illusoire. Le pilote laissa échapper un rire cynique. Il n'était jamais objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Cassiopea. Leur passé commun l'empêchait, et l'empêcherait toujours, de rester rationnel. Pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Elle aurait commencé par lui mettre une jolie gifle avant de lui demander s'il était tombé sur la tête et s'il avait perdu quelques neurones en chemin.

_Je vais éviter de faire trop de conneries. Elle pourrait m'écharper vivant. Minute, qu'est-ce-que…_

« R4, tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- BAOUAP, BITAC ?

\- J'en sais rien mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Lance un scanner, je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

Passant son chasseur en mode furtif, Wolf ralentit la cadence. À distance respectable, il venait de détecter une distorsion de l'espace. Elle avait été brève, mais il avait été capable de la discerner à l'oeil nu. Elle n'était donc pas banale. Les yeux rivés sur son écran de contrôle, le pilote attendait, tendu, les résultats de scanner de son droïde. Alors qu'un diagramme apparaissait sur l'écran, une lumière aveuglante jaillit des tréfonds du néant. Rouvrant les yeux une fois l'éclairage revenu à la normale, Wolf se retrouva, horrifié, devant ce que les Sentinels craignaient le plus depuis leur installation sur Kidron.

« Bonté divine… »


	2. Chapitre 2

« J'y suis presque !, s'exclama brusquement Navo.

\- Sérieusement ?, Sor et les autres se précipitèrent derrière l'ordinateur de l'informaticienne.

\- Oui oui, la Miralan était surexcitée. Le programme vient de craquer le dernier pare-feu et j'ai réussi à bidouiller un système de caméra intrusive qui va probablement réussir à passer à travers les dernières couches de protection.

\- Je n'y crois pas, Ann-Mary avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Très franchement, je commençais à perdre espoir.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Emiliana. Et pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre. Reste à espérer que ce qu'on va trouver dans ces Archives pourra nous aider à retrouver Cassiopea.

\- Ce cube contient les plus grands secrets de l'Ordre Jedi, dit Sor. Comprendre, pleins de trucs mystiques ultra-puissants. Il y a forcément quelque chose.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Ann-Mary. Les Jedi ont toujours utilisé des techniques de localisation complexes. Je les connais toutes pour les avoir étudiées à la Bibliothèque mais je suis sûre qu'il en existe certaines qui sont gardées secrètes.

\- Faites que ça marche, murmura Matylda tant pour elle-même que pour les autres. »

Navo tapait énergiquement sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur les codes qui défilaient sur l'écran. Soudain, un bruit strident se fit entendre dans tout l'observatoire. Le cube des Archives, qui émettait ce son terrifiant, semblait s'être enflammé d'une lumière bleue étincelante. Surpris, les Sentinels reculèrent tous pour s'éloigner de l'objet. Le bruit assourdissant ne dura que quelques secondes, l'instant d'après, l'écran de Navo affichait des centaines de dossiers protégés dont les noms, inscrits dans une langue étrange, demeuraient mystérieux.

« Ça y est, lâcha Sor encore incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Tu l'as craqué.

\- Apparemment, Navo reprit sa place et entreprit de jeter une œil rapide au contenu qui défilait sur l'écran.

\- C'est quoi cette langue ?, demanda Sélène.

\- La langue des Anciens, se souvint Matylda. On l'avait vue dans la Bibliothèque sur Coruscant. Cassiopea disait que tous les Jedi l'apprenait.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Ann-Mary en prenant place près de Navo. Les dossiers sont classés par thèmes. Celui-là par exemple, elle pointa un fichier au hasard. C'est une liste de tous les Chevaliers de l'Ancienne République. »

Navo sélectionna le fichier en question. Il s'ouvrit sans résistance. Les pare-feux étaient visiblement hors service. Effectivement, une liste longue de plusieurs pages s'afficha sur l'écran principal. Elle aussi écrite dans la langue ancestrale des Jedi.

« Je ne comprends rien, constata Sor. Mais ça a l'air super complet ce truc. Si tous les fichiers sont comme ça, on va sûrement trouver des choses intéressantes.

\- Il y a des gens dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, murmura Ann-Mary en parcourant rapidement la liste du regard.

\- Et c'est étonnant ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Oui. J'ai passé les trois quarts de ma formation dans la Bibliothèque à étudier les documents relatifs à l'histoire des Jedi. J'ai parcouru et recoupé des centaines de listes pour tenter de parvenir à un résultat exhaustif et là je vois des noms de personnes dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

\- S'ils ne sont pas recensés dans les documents officiels, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison, dit Sélène.

\- Ils ont peut-être fait quelque chose de mal, proposa Emiliana.

\- Ou de vraiment génial mais qui devait rester secret, ajouta Ivan.

\- Il y a forcément une raison, approuva Ann-Mary. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit notre priorité pour le moment.

\- Non, c'est sûr, dit Navo qui recommença à descendre la liste de fichiers. Tu vois quelque chose sur la nature des Archives, Ann-Mary ?

\- Attends, va un peu moins vite. Mon Jedi Ancestral est un peu rouillé. »

Navo déroulait toujours les centaines de documents quand la porte de l'observatoire s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Surpris, tous se retournèrent en même temps. Wolf se tenait dans l'entrée. Il était essoufflé, plutôt pâle, mais surtout, il avait l'air terrorisé…Wolf Valdez n'avait jamais l'air terrorisé.

« Sor, le pilote tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il faut lever les défenses au maximum et lancer une alerte rouge. On est attaqués. »

La panique s'était rapidement emparée de la base. L'annonce de l'apparition d'un gigantesque Croiseur impérial dans le ciel de Kidron s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et les Sentinels avaient dû réagir instantanément. Même s'ils étaient tous préparés à ce genre d'éventualité – des simulations avaient lieu environ tous les trois mois pour tester leur réactivité – personne n'avait imaginé qu'elle pourrait un jour devenir réalité. D'où l'affolement général qui régnait sur le site.

Depuis son poste de contrôle dans l'observatoire, Navo tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier sous les regards effrayés des quatre jeunes femmes restées auprès d'elle. Le vaisseau ennemi était équipé de multiples canons dévastateurs et contenait probablement une bonne centaine de TIE-fighters. Face à une telle menace, il fallait agir vite et faire les bons choix. Des centaines de personnes vivaient au sein de la base et bon nombre d'entre elles n'étaient pas des soldats, il fallait à tout prix les protéger. L'informaticienne actionnait algorithmes sur algorithmes, levant tous les boucliers protecteurs et déflecteurs du système tandis que les sirènes d'alerte résonnaient inlassablement dans toute l'enceinte. Sor et Wolf s'étaient d'ores et déjà précipités dans le hangar principal pour organiser leur défense et diriger les différentes escouades qui allaient probablement devoir passer à l'action. Ivan s'était quant à lui chargé de la communication. Pour contenir le mouvement de panique, il fallait que quelqu'un orchestre les opérations et communique donc en permanence les ordres et marches à suivre dans les multiples haut-parleurs de la base.

Les Sentinels étaient en état d'alerte maximale. Le Croiseur ennemi apparaissait sur les radars et ils pouvaient presque en deviner les contours qui se dessinaient déjà dans le ciel de Kidron. Tous attendaient l'inévitable, le déploiement des fighters et la mise en service des nombreux systèmes d'attaque du géant de l'espace.

Mais rien ne vint. Pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, le cours de l'univers sembla s'être suspendu. Les sirènes continuaient de hurler dans la base mais toute autre forme de bruit avait cessé. Figée au dessus de ses claviers, Navo avait le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce-qu'ils attendent ?, hurla la Miralan furieuse.

\- On dirait qu'ils se mettent en stand-by, commenta Emiliana.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Ann-Mary. Ils sortent les stabilisateurs, c'est comme s'ils étaient entrain de s'installer.

\- Alors quoi ?, s'exclama Matylda. Ils ne sont pas venus juste pour nous dire bonjour, ils attendent sûrement le bon moment pour bien nous exterminer.

\- Non, non, dit Navo. Ann-Mary a raison. Ils se sont clairement installés, je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Navo, demanda subitement Sélène restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Est-ce-que tu peux agrandir le visuel du vaisseau ?

\- Je pense, la jeune femme pianotait déjà. C'est une bonne idée, si j'arrive à trouver une immatriculation on saura peut-être à qui on a à faire. »

Quelques manipulations plus tard, le Croiseur s'affichait clairement sur les écrans de l'observatoire. De classe amiral, c'était l'un des modèles les plus imposants de la flotte impériale. Un modèle que seul les plus hauts gradés avaient le droit de commander. Cherchant à localiser une éventuelle marque d'identification, Navo agrandit encore l'image jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse devant leurs yeux, le nom et le numéro d'immatriculation du bâtiment. L'Executrix VR-245-CX.

« Oh non…, murmura Sélène.

\- Quoi ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Navo. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tu connais ce vaisseau ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. C'est celui de mon père. »

« Nous sommes stationnés, mon Général. Quelle est la suite de la procédure ? »

Les mains dans le dos et les yeux rivés sur la jungle qui s'étalait en contrebas, le Général Vénusii-Arcadia était plongé dans ses pensées. Après l'enlèvement de sa fille par les Sentinels, il avait remué ciel et terre pour que l'Empire lance une opération de sauvetage. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Empereur était resté insensible à sa requête. A priori, ce dernier avait des préoccupations plus importantes que la vie de la fille de l'un de ses meilleurs généraux._ Ils ont tous mieux à faire_, rumina-t-il pour la énième fois. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame mais il est clair que personne ne souhaite me mettre au courant. Et cet arriviste de Stanford qui se prend pour le vice-roi de Coruscant. J'ignore ce que l'Empereur lui trouve, ni même pourquoi il lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence, mais il est évident qu'il est au courant de beaucoup de choses. _

Il avait réitéré sa demande plus d'une fois, espérant avoir gain de cause auprès de leur souverain. En vain. Ses hommes ne s'étaient pas montrés beaucoup plus collaboratifs. Les menaces de Cassiopea El-Solar les avaient refroidis et ils n'avaient manifesté aucune envie de partir à la poursuite des Sentinels. Le Général avait finalement dû prendre la décision lui-même. Avec un peu de tact et de persuasion, il avait réussi à convaincre le Lieutenant Milford de lui donner un accès libre à tous les dossiers consacrés à la bande de rebelles, y compris ceux classés secret défense. Ils compilaient toutes les actions et raids connus des Sentinels depuis le début de leurs exploits. S'il avait eu vent de la plupart, le Général découvrit qu'il ignorait tout de certains évènements importants ce qui le mit dans une colère noire, d'autant plus que l'officier en charge des rapports n'était autre que ce très cher Amiral Stanford. _Encore lui. _

Cette contrariété mise à part, le Général put tout de même établir une feuille de route. Elle manquait certes de précisions mais il était assez confiant. En recoupant tous les éléments, il parviendrait bien à trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le mener à la base des rebelles. Ses hommes n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de le suivre quand il avait fait préparer l'Executrix. Le Général savait qu'il risquait gros en défiant ainsi les ordres de l'Empire, mais il n'en avait que faire. La vie de sa fille était plus importante, surtout qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir défendre les intérêts de la famille au Sénat.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour trouver la trace des Sentinels, Vénusii-Arcadia avait même failli abandonner. Heureusement pour lui, les traîtres sont légion et leur loyauté peut facilement s'acheter, quelqu'un avait donc fini par les trahir. Un vieux ferrailleur, visiblement prêt à tout pour se remplir les poches, leur avait volontiers transmis de précieux renseignements qui les avaient rapidement menés vers Kidron. Le tout contre une gracieuse somme, bien évidemment.

« Général ?, se manifesta à nouveau son second.

\- Pardon Kormac, vous disiez ?

\- Je vous demandais quels étaient vos ordres Monsieur ? Doit-on lancer l'offensive ?

\- Ils ont très probablement levé des boucliers. Envoyez les bombardiers Commandeur, je veux tester leurs défenses avant de lancer les chasseurs.

\- À vos ordres mon Général. En revanche, leurs brouilleurs sont très efficaces.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Nos informaticiens n'arrivent pas à pénétrer leurs pare-feux et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de repérer les bâtiments de la base. Et puis, avec toute cette jungle, on n'y voit vraiment rien.

\- Peu importe, tâchez de remédier rapidement à ce problème et lancez les bombardiers en attendant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les attaquer directement, hors de question de prendre le risque de blesser ma fille et je veux Cassiopea El-Solar vivante. L'Empereur me devra une reconnaissance éternelle si je lui livre la femme la plus recherchée de la galaxie.

\- À vos ordres mon Général. Leurs défenses ne devraient pas tenir longtemps, je pense pouvoir dire que nous serons partis dans deux jours.

\- Puisse l'avenir vous donner raison, Kormac. J'ai bravé l'Empereur et une absence prolongée ne saurait qu'attiser d'avantage sa colère. Je crois bien qu'une victoire écrasante sur les Sentinels pourrait définitivement l'apaiser et me faire revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. »

Quatre bombardiers furent immédiatement parés à l'attaque. Depuis la salle de contrôle, le Général Vénusii-Arcadia suivait le déroulement des opérations. Kormac avait sûrement raison. Comment des rebelles pourraient-ils résister à l'assaut de l'Empire ? L'Executrix était l'un des vaisseaux les plus performants de la flotte et son armement était excellent. Nul doute que les défenses de Kidron céderaient en un rien de temps.

« Lâchez les bombes »

Les bombardiers larguèrent de concert la première salve de leur cargaison meurtrière. Des centaines de bombes vinrent s'écraser violemment contre les boucliers déflecteurs des Sentinels qui s'étendaient sur une grande partie de la surface visible de la planète. _Pourquoi prendraient-ils la peine de protéger une zone aussi conséquente ?_, se demanda le Général en observant le spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebas. _Leurs bâtiments ne peuvent décemment pas couvrir une aussi grande surface. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux et probablement mieux armés que ce que mentionnent les dossiers. En dehors d'El-Solar et de ses lieutenants personnels, il n'y est fait mention que de deux autres escadrons de chasseurs. Ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin d'autant d'espace pour parquer leurs vaisseaux et le matériel qui va avec. _

Vénusii-Arcadia fronça les sourcils en s'approchant des postes de contrôle. Les boucliers ne montraient aucun signe de faiblesse. Les bombes continuaient de tomber et pourtant, ils restaient fermement en place.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il, furieux.

\- Il semble que nous ayons sous-évalué leurs capacités de défense, Général, répondit le Commandeur Kormac.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Je croyais qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids et que nous pourrions partir dans deux jours.

\- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai dit, reprit le second, mal à l'aise. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas savoir qu'ils auraient d'aussi bonnes défenses.

\- Évidemment, le Général perdait patience. Alors qu'attendez-vous bande d'incapables ?! Trouvez-moi de quoi sont faits ces boucliers pour qu'on puisse en finir !

\- À vos ordres ! »

Reprenant place dans son fauteuil, le Général tenta de se recentrer. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la colère. Ce n'était là rien d'autre qu'un léger contre-temps et ils auraient tôt fait de le dépasser. Peu importe si les bombes n'arrivaient pas à percer ces boucliers, l'Executrix était lourdement armé. Une fois qu'ils auraient identifié la nature et la provenance des défenses, ils pourraient utiliser l'armement adéquat.

Sur Kidron, la dernière bordée de bombes chutait des bombardiers. Vénusii-Arcadia observait les munitions se rapprocher des boucliers attendant, peut-être, qu'ils montrent enfin des signes de faiblesse.

« Général !, hurla soudain un jeune enseigne.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? Vous avez trouvé ?

\- Affirmatif mon Général. Les boucliers sont de fabrication… »

L'enseigne n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dans un hurlement strident, les boucliers sentinelles jusqu'alors invisibles s'illuminèrent de rouge. Le Général comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait mais il était déjà trop tard. Les bombes avaient à peine touché les barrières qu'elles furent littéralement retournées à l'envoyeur. Les quatre bombardiers volèrent en éclat et de nombreux débris furent projetés contre le Destroyer, pris immédiatement de lourdes secousses.

« Je suppose, reprit Vénusii-Arcadia une fois le choc passé. Que vous tentiez de me dire que ces boucliers n'étaient pas simplement déflecteurs.

\- C'est exact mon Général. Ils sont équipés d'un système d'exploitation dernier cri, mis au point sur Alderaan il y a plusieurs mois. Ils renvoient les projectiles.

\- Et que peut-on faire contre ces nouvelles technologies ?

\- Et bien…

\- Je vous écoute enseigne, s'impatienta le Général. Quel armement devons nous mettre en action ?

\- Comment dire Général, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas équipés pour ce genre de manœuvre.

\- L'Executrix est l'un des meilleurs vaisseaux de la flotte. Nous sommes équipés contre n'importe quoi. Armez notre plus gros canon et visez ce bouclier. Nul doute qu'il volera en éclat.

\- Tout le problème est là, mon Général, intervint le Commandeur Kormac. Si les matériaux proviennent effectivement d'Alderaan, les Sentinels ont visiblement amélioré l'efficacité de leurs boucliers. Même notre plus gros canon ne ferait pas le poids. Nous recevrons notre propre projectile en cadeau de bienvenue.

\- Alors quoi ? Rien ne pourra percer leurs défenses ?

\- Nous pouvons persister et le bombarder jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Mais alors j'ai peur qu'il ne nous reste plus assez de munitions pour les attaques rapprochées.

\- On ne peut pas juste rester plantés là comme ça.

\- Je regrette Général, mais l'Executrix n'est pas armé d'un Ravageur. Nos canons simples n'ont aucune chance. Après, la décision vous revient. Vous pouvez choisir de le bombarder jusqu'à ce que les répulseurs ne tiennent plus le choc.

\- Pour qu'on se retrouve face aux Sentinels sans armement décent ? Non, hors de question de prendre ce risque. Si leurs défenses sont aussi performantes, je suppose qu'il en va de même pour leurs forces d'attaque. Les bases de données de l'Empire ne sont vraiment pas à jour. En sous-effectif, qu'ils disaient. "Un groupuscule insignifiant". Au vu de la taille de ce bouclier, je doute fort que ce qu'il protège soit si insignifiant que cela.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais alors que faisons-nous ? Nous avons bravé la volonté de l'Empereur pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Sans compter le long trajet et la réquisition de dossiers classés secret défense. Impossible de revenir sur Coruscant dans ces conditions.

\- Je ne quitterai pas cette planète sans ma fille, asséna le Général. Ni sans El-Solar d'ailleurs. Les Sentinels sont probablement plus dangereux que ce que l'on s'imaginait et nous tenons là l'occasion de mettre un terme définitif à leurs agissements.

\- Alors, quels sont vos ordres Général ?

\- Commencez par lancer les chasseurs, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de brèche ou de faille dans ce bouclier. Qu'ils mitraillent un bon coup, on peut se le permettre.

\- Mais, et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, j'établirai une ligne de contact avec les rebelles. Enseigne ! Trouvez le canal de communication le plus important de cette planète et ouvrez-le. Je vais m'entretenir en personne avec Mademoiselle El-Solar. »

À l'intérieur de la base, les Sentinels retenaient leur souffle. Tous savaient que leurs boucliers étaient largement assez puissants pour résister à ce genre d'attaques, mais ils ignoraient pour combien de temps. Si le Destroyer ennemi continuait à les bombarder, ils pourraient bien finir par s'effondrer. L'arrivée des chasseurs ne servit qu'à les inquiéter davantage. Les impériaux étaient décidés à les abattre.

Les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle du hangar principal, Sor et Wolf observaient, estomaqués, le balai des vaisseaux impériaux. Le Destroyer avait cessé d'attaquer directement les boucliers et les chasseurs, s'ils s'étaient montrés assez agressifs au début, se contentaient à présent de tourner en rond et de lâcher quelques tirs aléatoires.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils fabriquent ?, demanda Sor. On dirait qu'ils se moquent de nous.

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint Wolf. On dirait plutôt qu'ils abandonnent. Ces boucliers sont extrêmement puissants et je doute fort qu'un Destroyer de cette catégorie possède l'armement nécessaire pour les faire tomber.

\- C'est pas faux, concéda le Twi'lek. Mais alors ils vont faire quoi ? Repartir et revenir avec un Ravageur ?

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit possible. Sauf si…

\- Sauf si on les descend avant, conclut Sor.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend ? On y va !

\- Wolf, grésilla soudain la voix de Navo dans le comm'link du pilote. Sor est avec toi ?

\- Oui, on s'apprête à donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Ils faiblissent là haut, on pense qu'on tient notre fenêtre de tir.

\- Surtout pas !, s'exclama Navo.

\- Quoi ?, hurla Sor dans le petit émetteur. Mais pourquoi ?

\- On a un gros problème. Remontez à l'observatoire, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'informaticienne mit brusquement fin à la communication. Incrédules, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Navo n'avait jamais l'air aussi paniquée, surtout quand la situation était loin d'être désespérée. Ordonnant à leurs hommes de garder leurs positions au sol, ils se dirigèrent en hâte vers l'observatoire. Ivan était déjà arrivé et il faisait les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe exactement ?, demanda Wolf inquiet.

\- Ouais et pourquoi est-ce-que vous faites cette tête ?, ajouta Sor. Ils n'ont pas la puissance nécessaire pour nous abattre. Si on agit vite, on peut s'en débarrasser et personne sur Coruscant ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ils ne veulent peut-être pas nous abattre. Sûrement pas, d'ailleurs, dit doucement Emiliana.

\- Quoi ?, Sor commençait à s'énerver. Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- En fait, Navo soupira. Ce vaisseau appartient au Général Vénusii-Arcadia.

\- Quoi ?…, pour une fois, Sor était sans voix.

\- Attends, dit Wolf. Vénusii-Arcadia ? Le père de Sélène ?

\- Lui-même, confirma Ivan. On pense qu'il vient récupérer sa fille. Donc il n'a aucune raison de tous nous descendre, il risquerait de la toucher dans la manœuvre. De là à savoir ce qu'il veut en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Attendez une seconde là, Sor parvenait à peine à contenir sa colère. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Vénusii-Arcadia nous a suivi ici, même si Cass l'avait clairement menacé de tuer sa fille s'il le faisait, et que maintenant il est stationné au dessus de nous et menace de nous tirer dessus à n'importe quel moment ?!

\- Sor, tenta Ivan. Calme-toi, il ne faut pas…

\- Que je me calme !, le Twi'lek était furieux. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je savais que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir, je savais qu'elle ne nous poserait que des problèmes !

\- Sor, dit Navo cette fois plus fermement. Arrête, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Pas le moment ? Excuse-moi mais je pense que le moment ne pourrait pas être mieux choisi. Qui est-ce-qui te dit qu'il est venu seul ? Qui sait s'il n'y a pas encore une dizaine de Croiseurs qui le suivent et qui vont surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Vénusii-Arcadia est l'un des hommes les plus influents de l'armée impériale, s'il a décidé de mobiliser des troupes pour retrouver sa fille, on peut être sûr qu'il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié ! Alors je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me calmer ! J'avais dit à Cassiopea que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec nous !, hurla-t-il en pointant vers Sélène. On aurait mieux fait de l'abandonner sur une planète déserte, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Sor'Leku !, s'indigna Navo. »

Trop tard. Le Twi'lek était déjà parti et un long silence s'installa dans l'observatoire. Dehors, les coups de feu avaient cessé et les chasseurs avaient regagné le Destroyer. Un étrange calme s'installa alors dans la base, un calme qui ne pouvait que présager d'une tempête à venir. Épuisée, Navo se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle savait que Sor réagirait mal, depuis le début il était contre l'idée de ramener Sélène à la base, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'emporterait ainsi. Au vu du silence de mort qui régnait toujours dans l'observatoire, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter de la réaction de son ami. D'ordinaire, il finissait toujours par se calmer, mais là il avait l'air vraiment en colère. _Peu importe, il va bien falloir qu'il se calme. On a un problème beaucoup plus important sur les bras et il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. _

« Je suis désolée, murmura soudain Sélène en rompant le silence. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, intervint immédiatement Wolf. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute.

\- Wolf a raison, dit Ivan. C'est nous qui t'avons entraînée dans cette histoire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. On ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il se lancerait quand même à nos trousses.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait suivi, ajouta Navo en pianotant rapidement quelques données. Il nous aurait rattrapés avant. À mon avis, il a dû quitter Coruscant entre hier et aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment il a trouvé un moyen de nous localiser.

\- Donc, Wolf s'appuya sur le panneau de contrôle. Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre départ de Coruscant.

\- Je ne pense pas. On se serait fait bombardés en chemin, c'est bien plus simple d'attaquer un cargo isolé qu'une base fortifiée.

\- Ce qui voudrait aussi dire, comprit Ivan. Qu'il ne peut pas savoir que Cassiopea n'est pas là.

\- Si on suit cette logique, conclut Navo. Non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?, s'inquiéta Matylda. Pour l'instant ils se sont calmés mais qui dit qu'ils n'attendent pas des renforts et qu'ils pourront ensuite exploser les boucliers.

\- Rien malheureusement, soupira Navo. On n'a plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire. De toute manière, on se tient près et je vais recharger les boucliers.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Wolf en jetant un regard mauvais vers le Destroyer. »

Tandis que les Sentinels s'affairaient à renforcer leurs défenses et à organiser les troupes, Sélène tentait vainement de se calmer. Pas un seul instant, elle n'avait imaginé que son père se mettrait à sa recherche. La menace de Cassiopea était pourtant claire, s'il se lançait à leur poursuite, elle la tuait. Évidemment, la jeune femme savait maintenant que jamais on ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal, mais ça, son père et les impériaux de manière générale, l'ignoraient. Pour eux, les Sentinels étaient le mal incarné et ils avaient donc toutes les raisons de les croire lorsqu'ils menaçaient de la tuer. D'autant plus que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils abandonnaient quelque chose aux prises des rebelles. Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'Anaxes avait été investie par les Sentinels, l'Empire n'avait pas hésité à se retirer et à abandonner la planète et ce, malgré son importance sur le plan stratégique et militaire. La preuve donc, qu'ils prenaient la menace sentinelle très au sérieux. Alors pourquoi partir à sa recherche et ignorer les demandes de Cassiopea ? Sélène n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'Empire ait pu cautionner une telle manœuvre. _Et il ne l'a probablement pas fait d'ailleurs_, comprit-elle soudain. _Si c'était le cas, ils nous auraient pris en chasse immédiatement et ils auraient attaqué dès que possible. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Donc cette attaque a très peu de chances d'avoir été formellement orchestrée par l'Empire. Il est venu tout seul. _

« Euh Navo ?, dit soudain Emiliana.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quelque chose clignote là…

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta la Miralan.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demande Ivan.

\- C'est eux. Ils ont capté notre canal de communication et ils demandent à entrer en contact. Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu ouvres, dit fermement Wolf. Autant savoir tout de suite ce qu'ils veulent. »

Navo verrouilla leurs pare-feux pour empêcher toute incursion dans leurs serveurs et enclencha la procédure de communication. Ivan eut juste le temps d'intimer à Sélène de se mettre hors du champ pour que son père ne puisse pas la voir et le Général Vénusii-Arcadia apparut sur les écrans.

« Général, commença Wolf qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil principal. Que nous vaut ce privilège ?

\- Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?, demanda froidement le Général et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Commandant Wolf Valdez, pour vous servir, Wolf adressa un salut moqueur à l'officier lui faisant face.

\- Je vois, dit le Général d'un air renfrogné. M'entretenir avec un subalterne ne m'intéresse pas, je souhaiterais parler directement avec Mademoiselle El-Solar.

\- Mademoiselle El-Solar n'est pas disponible, rétorqua Wolf froidement. Et je doute qu'elle souhaite gaspiller son temps avec vous. Vous allez devoir vous contenter de moi, alors cessez de discuter et dites-moi ce que vous voulez !

\- Soit. J'avais l'intention de vous attaquer et d'en finir rapidement avec vous mais il se trouve que vos défenses sont plus efficaces que ce que je pensais. Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné de trouver ici une technologie si avancée, Commandant.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.

\- Évidemment, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que m'acharner contre vos boucliers ne m'apportera rien sinon d'épuiser toutes mes munitions alors je préfère négocier directement avec vous.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite Général. Aucun Sentinel ne négociera quoi que ce soit avec l'Empire donc, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour et de rentrer rapidement chez vous.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne marchera pas comme ça, Commandant. Voyez-vous, je sais que vous détenez toujours ma fille et je ne partirai pas sans elle. Alors, tant qu'elle ne sera pas à bord de mon vaisseau, je ne quitterai pas cette planète. Je compte bien vous imposer un siège jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez à ma demande. J'ai fait scanner votre planète, les ressources n'y sont pas extraordinaires et je doute que vous puissiez survivre très longtemps sans aide extérieure. Tôt ou tard, vous serez obligés d'accéder à ma demande.

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ce que vous me racontez, rétorqua Wolf en riant. À la seconde où votre fille sera montée dans votre vaisseau, vous profiterez de la brèche dans les boucliers pour nous bombarder. Navré Général, mais nous n'accèderons à aucune de vos demandes et vous seriez étonné d'apprendre combien de temps nous pouvons tenir en autarcie.

\- Je ne partirai pas, Commandant. Je ne bougerai pas tant que ma fille ne sera pas auprès de moi et je peux vous garantir que nous repartirons dès vous aurez accédé à ma demande.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à gaspiller du temps et probablement des hommes sur votre base mais en même temps, vous devez bien vous douter que ma fille ne suffira pas à vous prouver ma bonne foi. Non, si je peux vous garantir mon départ c'est parce que Mademoiselle El-Solar viendra avec moi. Elle montera sur le vaisseau en même temps que Sélène et nous partirons sur le champ. Autrement, je doute fort que vos boucliers puissent résister aux rayons d'un Ravageur. »

Sur ces paroles menaçantes, Vénusii-Arcadia mit fin à la communication.

« Bon, dit Ivan pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était à nouveau installé dans l'observatoire. Au moins on a la certitude qu'il ne sait pas pour Cass.

\- Et il faut que ça reste comme ça, dit Navo. Si jamais il comprend qu'elle n'est plus là on est finis. Si l'Empire l'apprend, ils auront droit à des renforts en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et on ne pourra pas résister longtemps.

\- Ils enverront un Ravageur, murmura Emiliana.

\- Et il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Vador lui-même qui nous l'apporte, conclut sombrement Ivan.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?, demanda nerveusement Matylda.

\- Rien pour l'instant, répondit Wolf. Vous l'avez entendu, ils n'attaqueront pas alors ça ne sert à rien de lancer nos chasseurs contre eux. On risque d'y perdre des hommes et franchement, je préfère l'éviter aussi longtemps que possible. »

Fidèle à ses paroles, le Général Vénusii-Arcadia retira ses chasseurs dès la fin de la communication et mit son vaisseau en stand-by au dessus de Kidron. C'était le début d'un siège et, depuis la base rebelle, tous les Sentinels avaient rapidement compris la menace qui pesait désormais sur eux. S'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser de la menace, ils se retrouveraient bientôt assiégés par quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'un simple Destroyer.


	3. Chapitre 3

Dans l'observatoire, Navo et Wolf commençaient à réfléchir à un potentiel plan d'attaque. S'il était évident que le Général n'attaquerait pas dans l'immédiat, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se fasse pas prier s'ils refusaient de se plier à ses exigences. D'un autre côté, ils savaient également que, s'il s'agissait bien d'une opération souterraine dont l'Empire n'avait pas connaissance, le Général ne pourrait pas se permettre de demander le renfort de toute une armada. Il restait donc une marge de manœuvre aux Sentinels et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Se débarrasser de ce personnage encombrant pour pouvoir reprendre au plus vite les recherches et retrouver Cassiopea.

Tandis que toute la base se mettait en mouvement pour renforcer les défenses et se préparer à un éventuel combat sur ordre de l'observatoire, Sélène s'était discrètement éclipsée pour échapper à toute l'agitation et tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Préférant ne croiser personne, elle avait choisi de quitter le bâtiment pour aller se réfugier dans la jungle environnante. La jeune femme se souvenait bien du jour où elle était arrivée sur Kidron. Cassiopea lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'aventurer trop profondément dans la forêt tropicale, peuplée de différentes créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. En cet instant, l'idée de se faire dévorer par un monstre ne lui semblait pas si déplaisante.

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il se lancerait à notre poursuite. Surtout sans l'accord de l'Empereur. Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à désobéir d'habitude. Et en plus Cassiopea avait menacé de s'en prendre à moi s'il tentait quelque chose. On aurait pu le repérer avant son arrivée ici et elle aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution. Me tuer. Pour lui les Sentinels sont de dangereux terroristes prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, ça aurait dû être évident pourtant_. Fatiguée, Sélène s'appuya contre un arbre. Son père n'accordait donc pas plus d'importance à sa vie ? Il était prêt à risquer qu'elle soit tuée et pour quoi ? _Sûrement pour la gloire_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Même si j'avais été tuée dans la manœuvre, il aurait quand même pu revenir en héros sur Coruscant. L'homme qui a réussi à trouver la base des Sentinels et à ramener leur chef en prise de guerre. C'est sûr qu'il aurait eu une belle promotion avec ça. _Soupirant, la jeune femme reprit sa marche et s'enfonça encore plus dans les bois denses. Pour la énième fois, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait se sortir de cette situation. Depuis sa rencontre avec les Sentinels, sa vie avait pris un tournant drastiquement différent. Les rebelles lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il se tramait réellement au sein de l'Empire et, si son avenir lui paraissait incertain au début de toute cette aventure, elle savait à présent qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans la capitale. En quatre semaines passées sur la base, Sélène avait eu l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres et d'en apprendre encore plus sur la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient de nombreuses planètes placées sous le joug impérial. Après ça, il fallait être fou pour retourner se mettre volontairement au service de ce tyran. De plus, toute son énergie avait été concentrée autour des Archives et de Cassiopea. L'Empire était définitivement bien loin de ses pensées.

L'arrivée de son père changeait tout. Sélène savait très bien comment il était. Il avait peut-être été refroidi par l'armement mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il tienne sa promesse de ne pas attaquer indéfiniment. S'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait dans un délai limité, il lancerait une offensive et ferait venir un Ravageur. Quitte à mettre l'Empire au courant, il prendrait le risque si cela lui permettait de mettre fin à l'existence des Sentinels. _Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Il y a des centaines de personnes ici, des familles, des enfants. Des innocents. Un Ravageur détruirait tout. Et sans les Sentinels, il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour la galaxie. Et Cassiopea ? Est-ce-qu'ils finiront par la retrouver ? Ou est-ce-qu'elle arrivera à se libérer et à revenir ? Alors quoi ? Elle trouvera sa planète ravagée et tous ses amis tués ? Moi qui me voyais déjà lui annoncer que je restais définitivement. _

Trop de questions tournaient dans la tête de Sélène, des questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses. Peu importe la façon dont elle envisageait le problème, elle ne voyait pas de solution. Quoi qu'il arrive, cette histoire allait mal finir. Si elle ne se pliait pas aux exigences de son père, il attaquerait la base et s'en serait fini des Sentinels. Et même si elle décidait de partir avec lui, il voulait également Cassiopea. Ce qui n'était pas possible. _Si en plus il apprend qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est fini. Rien ne le retiendra plus de tout bombarder, que je parte avec lui ou pas. _

« Sélène ? »

Sursautant, Sélène fit volte-face. Matylda se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. Il va bientôt faire nuit et cette jungle n'est pas très rassurante.

\- Tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Non mais comme tu tardais à revenir je me suis inquiétée.

\- Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver là dedans ?

\- Aucune idée, j'ai marché au hasard.

\- Ça devient sérieux cette histoire de Force, conclut Sélène en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira Matylda. J'ai peut-être juste un bon sens de l'orientation. En tout cas, cet endroit me file la chaire de poule. J'ai plus l'habitude des grandes étendues désertiques que des forêts tropicales, je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément. Tu viens ? On rentre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'y retourner. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !, s'indigna Matylda. Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Premièrement parce qu'à la base, c'est nous qui t'avons enlevée et ensuite parce qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille et que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ton père déciderait de nous prendre en chasse.

\- Quand même. Je vous ai un peu forcés à m'emmener. Vous auriez pu me laisser quelque part.

\- Tu vois vraiment Cassiopea faire ça ?, demanda Matylda l'air peu convaincue.

\- Honnêtement, pas vraiment. Mais ça aurait été un choix raisonnable. Au moins, vous évitiez la menace impériale.

\- Si tu t'étais mise à hurler ton allégeance sans faille à l'Empire, là peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, avec ce qu'ils risquaient de te faire si tu rentrais, je vois mal comment Cass aurait pu délibérément te laisser y retourner.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Allez, viens. On rentre, on n'est pas obligées de repasser par le bâtiment principal, on peut directement retourner à l'appart. Emiliana doit sûrement déjà nous y attendre.

\- Bonne idée, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en marche. Après je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre et je n'en sortirai pas.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Personne ne t'en veut et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous aider à trouver une solution c'est toi. Je te rappelle que c'est ton père, tu le connais.

\- Je croyais le connaître, nuance. Si j'avais su tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'Empereur, je n'aurais jamais accepté de lui servir d'espionne au Sénat. Avec toutes les infos que j'ai récoltées sur certains territoires encore réticents à une alliance avec l'Empire, je n'ose pas imaginer tout ce qu'il a pu en faire. Et parle pour toi quand tu dis que personne ne m'en veut, tu as vu la réaction de Sor quand il a compris que c'était mon père qui nous attaquait ? Il ne m'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup avant mais maintenant c'est sûr, il me déteste.

\- Mais non, il ne te déteste pas. Il est inquiet c'est tout et il l'était déjà quand Cassiopea t'a embarquée sur Coruscant. Il a peur pour la sécurité des Sentinels mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis tu le connais quand même un peu maintenant, il a un sale caractère et il peut très vite s'énerver pour rien. Il va se calmer tu verras, tout ira bien.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais oui ! Et ensuite on va trouver une solution pour régler ce problème et on pourra très vite reprendre notre étude des Archives pour retrouver Cassiopea.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi optimiste ?

\- J'essaye d'avoir confiance c'est tout. Les Sentinels sont des professionnels, ils se sont déjà sortis de situations tordues alors je suis sûre qu'ils vont y arriver cette fois encore. De toute façon, tout aurait été différent si je n'avais pas été complètement stupide sur Jedha. Cassiopea serait là et elle nous aurait trouvé une solution en moins de deux.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour ça. C'est la faute de ce Sith, ce Seigneur Hell. C'est clair qu'il en avait après elle et il avait l'air d'être le genre de type prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Et si elle était morte ?, murmura soudain Matylda. On n'en parle pas. Personne n'en parle. Mais c'est possible, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sélène après un silence. Il aurait pu la tuer s'il en avait eu envie, elle était blessée et inconsciente. Mais il l'a emmenée. Il y a autre chose, peut-être que l'Empereur lui a donné des ordres spécifiques ou peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir, mais je ne pense pas que son objectif était de la tuer. Après, c'est vrai qu'elle était gravement blessée mais je crois me souvenir que les Jedi ont une très bonne capacité de régénération. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est sortie. Qui sait, elle a peut-être même réussi à se libérer et elle cherche un moyen de revenir sur la base à l'instant où on parle. Elle est peut-être déjà en route.

\- Elle aurait trouvé un moyen de nous contacter.

\- Pas forcément, avec l'autre à ses trousses il vaut sûrement mieux qu'elle reste discrète. Arrête d'y penser, on va la retrouver. Tu as confiance pour mon père, moi j'ai confiance pour Cassiopea.

\- Tu as raison. On va continuer à la chercher et on trouvera comment faire partir ton père. Tout ira bien, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon. »

De retour dans leur appartement, les deux jeunes femmes y trouvèrent effectivement Emiliana mais également Ann-Mary, attablées autour de plusieurs cartes de ce qui semblait être la base, vue sous différents angles.

« Je les ai empruntées à Navo, expliqua Emiliana. Quand nous avons dû nous reconstruire sur Caamas après l'attaque impériale, il est devenu primordial de nous intéresser à la géographie des lieux pour tenter de trouver les endroits les plus appropriés pour nous cacher.

\- Emiliana pense que nous pouvons peut-être déplacer les civils hors de la base pour les mener plus profondément dans la jungle, poursuivit Ann-Mary. Comme ça, le vaisseau de ton père ne pourra pas les repérer et si jamais il devait attaquer, ils seraient plus en sécurité.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva immédiatement Matylda en se rapprochant des cartes. Ils en pensent quoi dans l'observatoire ?

\- Ivan pense que c'est peut-être la meilleure solution, soupira Ann-Mary. Mais il dit aussi que les terres sont hostiles et que la survie y serait compliquée pour bon nombre de personnes si cet exil devait se prolonger.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on étudie les cartes, renchérit Emiliana en essayant de ne pas se départir de son enthousiasme. On espère vraiment trouver quelque chose d'assez sûr pour pouvoir déplacer tout le monde.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, souffla Sélène restée silencieuse jusque là. Si mon père décide de raser cette base, il rasera ses habitants avec. Jusqu'au dernier.

\- Pour l'instant les boucliers tiennent, reprit Emiliana pragmatique. Et il a bien vu ce que cela donne s'il se rue dessus. Il a déjà perdu ses bombardiers, il ne va pas non plus risquer ses chasseurs. Je pense qu'il attend de voir comment la situation évolue pour prendre une décision.

\- Sauf que ce qu'il attend, ajouta sombrement Matylda. C'est Cassiopea. Et elle ne viendra pas. Pour l'instant il ne sait rien mais combien de temps il lui faudra pour comprendre qu'elle n'est pas là et que son marché ne tient plus ? Il sait qu'elle fait toujours passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne, il en a eu la confirmation quand elle a enlevé Sélène pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Alors quand il ne la verra pas venir se rendre à lui de son plein gré, il va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Alors effectivement, son marché ne tiendra plus, approuva malheureusement Ann-Mary. Sa soi-disant bonne foi ne tient qu'au fait que Cassiopea et Sélène montent toutes les deux avec lui vers Coruscant. S'il apprend qu'elle n'est pas là, alors plus rien ne le retiendra de faire feu.

\- Mais il y a toujours les boucliers, répéta encore Emiliana. Et les chasseurs, et les autres vaisseaux et l'artillerie lourde des Sentinels. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent à gérer une crise sans Cassiopea. Ils vont y arriver, j'en suis sûre.

\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on le fasse partir, conclut Ann-Mary. Tant qu'il sera là, on ne sera pas tranquilles. Il faut le mettre en déroute d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- C'est ce que compte faire Navo, confirma Matylda. Elle espère pouvoir réduire ses systèmes informatiques à néant pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser aucune commande. Elle est déjà dessus. Je n'ai jamais vu une hackeuse comme elle, elle peut y arriver.

\- Et Wolf va consolider la surveillance aérienne, renchérit Emiliana. Il n'a pas l'intention de quitter son fighter jusqu'à ce que les impériaux aient débarrassé le plancher.

\- Ivan s'occupe de la sécurité des civils et Sor gère les troupes au sol et l'artillerie lourde à longue portée…

\- Comme par hasard, lâcha Matylda en coupant Ann-Mary.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda cette dernière.

\- Il a une espèce de passion pour tout ce qui fait boum et qui est, de préférence, énorme.

\- Et bien, au moins il sait ce qu'il fait. Et comme chacun se bat sur un front différent, la base est bien entourée. C'est typique.

\- Typique ?, Emiliana fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette organisation, expliqua Ann-Mary. Cette façon de répartir les compétences et de les exploiter au maximum de leurs capacités. Rendre chaque élément utile puis indispensable jusqu'à ce que la dynamique devienne si bien rodée qu'on ne puisse plus en percer les secrets ni passer à travers. Chaque élément devient complémentaire de l'autre et ils s'imbriquent à la perfection pour former un schéma à la fois simple vu d'en face mais terriblement complexe quand on l'observe de la mauvaise perspective. Vénusii-Arcadia va se concentrer sur l'élément qu'il considère comme étant le plus menaçant et complètement négliger les autres. C'est là qu'ils vont frapper pour le prendre par surprise et réduire ses défenses à néant.

\- Mais… comment tu sais ça ?, demanda Emiliana éberluée.

\- C'est Cassiopea. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. Comme ça qu'on lui a appris à se battre et à diriger ses troupes pendant la Guerre des Clones. Elle a toujours su exploiter au maximum le potentiel de chacun de ses hommes. Personne ne connaissait aussi bien ses équipes qu'elle. Elle avait même appris chaque nom par cœur alors qu'ils avaient tous le même visage. Elle n'était encore que Padawan mais certains l'appelaient déjà Général.

\- Et dire qu'on ne sait rien de sa vie avant l'Empire, murmura Matylda. Elle n'en a presque jamais parlé.

\- Elle n'a vraiment rien dit ?, s'étonna Ann-Mary. Vous ne vous connaissez peut-être pas depuis assez longtemps.

\- Non, personne ne sait, répondit Matylda. Elle n'a rien raconté à personne, Navo me l'a dit. Elle ne parle jamais de son passé.

\- Alors personne ne sait pourquoi elle est partie, soupira l'ancienne Jedi.

\- Toi non plus alors, en conclut Emiliana.

\- Non. Je n'en sais rien. J'y ai pensé des nuits entières après son départ tandis que d'autres la cherchaient sans relâche. Je savais que certaines choses lui déplaisaient mais j'en suis arrivée à la seule conclusion possible, il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas. L'évènement qui l'a poussée à partir, est son grand secret. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir. Dès qu'on l'aura retrouvée, je lui demanderai de m'expliquer.

\- Tu dis que vous l'avez cherchée ?, s'étonna Matylda.

\- Pendant des jours, des semaines et même des mois pour certains. Elle venait de remporter les Epreuves avec les meilleurs scores depuis plusieurs décennies, personne n'arrivait à croire qu'elle ait pu juste partir comme ça, sans un mot.

\- C'est quand même fou, commenta Emiliana. Si elle était promise à un si grand avenir, elle n'a pas décidé de partir pour rien. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de grave.

\- Et pour le découvrir, il faut qu'on la retrouve, conclut Ann-Mary. Donc tout repose sur la stratégie des Sentinels et sur leur capacité à mettre les impériaux en déroute. Ensuite, on pourra de nouveau se concentrer sur les recherches et sur les Archives.

\- Nous sommes aussi des Sentinels, lança Matylda. Du moins moi, je me considère comme une Sentinel.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Emiliana. Donc nous allons tout faire pour participer et pour les aider de notre mieux ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les jeunes femmes se penchèrent à nouveau au-dessus des cartes pour tenter de déterminer le meilleur itinéraire de repli pour les civils de la base en cas de problème. Tandis que ses amies étaient absorbées par leurs stratégies, Sélène restait à l'écart et retournait leurs paroles dans sa tête. Elle était déjà demeurée silencieuse durant toute la conversation, mais en réalité, elle réfléchissait elle aussi à une solution.

_Elles ont raison, quand mon père comprendra que Cassiopea n'est pas là, il va tout tenter pour fondre sur cette planète comme un rapace sur sa proie. Il pourrait même oublier qu'il est là en secret et tout révéler à l'Empereur qui n'hésitera probablement pas à lui envoyer des renforts. Et un Ravageur. Il faut agir avant. Peu importe comment mais il faut faire quelque chose. Je, dois faire quelque chose. Jamais je ne laisserai tous ces gens souffrir, si je ne fais rien, ça revient à les condamner. Peu importe ce que pense Matylda, je suis responsable de cette situation et je dois tout tenter pour réparer ça. Il faut qu'ils puissent repartir à la recherche de Cassiopea, qu'ils reprennent leurs études des Archives. _

Silencieusement, la jeune femme se glissa hors de son appartement. La nuit était déjà tombée et les lumières extérieures avaient été éteintes. Protocole de sécurité et de défense sans doute. Sélène eut du mal à retrouver son chemin vers le quartier général, plus habituée aux routes fermes de Coruscant qu'au sol meuble de Kidron. Enfin arrivée, elle se dirigea droit vers l'observatoire. Le temps avait passé, les lieutenants y seraient sûrement tous réunis. Doucement, la jeune femme poussa la porte principale. L'immense pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir à l'exception du salon privé de Cassiopea. La petite pièce était excentrée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets puisqu'elle faisait déjà partie des appartements du leader des Sentinels. Sélène et les autres n'avaient encore jamais pénétré dans cette partie de l'observatoire et elle s'approcha donc prudemment. Les trois lieutenants se trouvaient bien là, avachis dans les fauteuils. Ils semblaient épuisés. Wolf n'étaient pas avec eux, Emiliana avait raison, il n'allait probablement pas quitter son fighter de la nuit. Timidement, la jeune femme frappa plusieurs coups à la porte. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis Navo vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait l'air passablement agacée d'être dérangée mais son regard s'adoucit à la vue de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher, la journée a été longue et éprouvante.

\- Je voulais vous parler, dit Sélène en triturant les manches de sa veste. À propos de mon père. »

Navo lui ouvrit la porte en grand et la laissa entrer dans le salon. Ivan la couva d'un regard bienveillant mais Sor ne la regarda même pas. Visiblement, il était toujours aussi énervé et ne semblait pas prêt à lui adresser la parole. Au vu de la situation, elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Sélène s'installa précautionneusement dans l'un des canapés capitonnés de la pièce et fixa tour à tour les lieutenants, ces gens qui l'avait accueillie parmi eux, même si elle n'était qu'une étrangère vivant jusque là de l'autre côté d'une barrière invisible. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Il ne partira pas, commença-t-elle. Et il va rapidement comprendre que Cassiopea n'est pas ici. Là il n'hésitera plus à attaquer et il fera peut-être même venir des renforts. Pour l'instant il s'y refuse puisque c'est assez évident qu'il n'a pas demandé la permission avant de venir, mais ça ne durera pas.

\- C'est aussi notre conclusion, approuva Ivan. On va donc essayer de lui faire croire qu'elle est là le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je vais lui magouiller un message avec la voix de Cass, expliqua Navo. Un truc bien menaçant comme elle sait les faire, ça devrait nous faire gagner du temps. L'idée des filles de déplacer les civils est bonne, on va se concentrer dessus. D'ici là, j'espère pouvoir ruiner ses systèmes informatiques et le forcer à plier bagages.

\- Les boucliers sont entrain de se recharger, continua Ivan. Ils seront bientôt de nouveau à pleine puissance et les tirs n'auront plus aucune chance de passer. Wolf et ses équipes pensent leur faire une petite visite surprise à l'aube. Les TIE tournent autour du Destroyer et les GOLD veulent les exploser. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans les cales, on arrivera peut-être à tous les éliminer ce qui affaiblira encore le Général.

\- On va réussir à le mettre en déroute, dit Navo pour rassurer Sélène. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, nous avons connu pire.

\- Mais il reviendra, dit finalement Sélène. Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps et cette fois-ci, il préviendra l'Empereur qui dépêchera toute une flotte. Il n'y aura rien à faire et on n'aura toujours pas retrouvé Cassiopea.

\- On y pensera quand ce sera le moment, enchaîna Ivan. Dès qu'il sera parti, on se remettra à sa recherche. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- Je devrais partir avec lui, conclut Sélène. Peut-être qu'il abandonnera après ça, ou au moins qu'il prendra suffisamment de temps à m'interroger et à me soumettre à tous les protocoles impériaux et ainsi vous pourrez vous organiser.

\- Enfin une idée sensée, lâcha subitement Sor. On sera débarrassés du père et de la fille en même temps, c'est fou ce que nos problèmes en seraient diminués.

\- Sor !, cria Navo, furieuse. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu es vraiment entrain de suggérer qu'on la renvoie volontairement là-bas ?, s'indigna à son tour Ivan. Alors qu'on sait pertinemment ce qu'ils vont lui faire subir ? La surveillance, les interrogatoires et peut-être même la torture ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est à cause d'elle si on en est arrivés là ! J'avais dit à Cass que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'on aurait dû se débarrasser d'elle quand on en avait encore le temps. Et bien voilà ce qu'on a gagné !

\- Ça suffit…, commença Navo.

\- Non, Navo, ça ne suffit pas ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y a pas d'issue ? Il n'y a pas de solution, on ne fait que gagner du temps. Et en attendant, qui sait ce que l'autre malade fait subir à Cassiopea ? Et si on ne la retrouvait pas à temps, juste parce qu'on a préféré protéger une impériale fraîchement désertée, à qui on ne peut probablement même pas encore faire confiance, si pendant ce temps elle se faisait tuer ? Alors je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si elle rentrait sur Coruscant. Je m'en fiche complètement, elle pourrait se retrouver en prison à vie que je ne m'en soucierais pas le moins du monde. Tu veux retourner avec ton père, Sor s'adressait cette fois directement à Sélène. Et bien vas-y, personne ne te retient, au contraire, on sera ravi que tu t'en ailles. Bon débarras. »

Le Twi'lek claqua la porte et disparut de l'observatoire. Navo, hors d'elle, tenta de le suivre pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais Ivan la retint en secouant la tête. Ils étaient tous à cran, Sor avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il ne ressortirait rien de bon d'une dispute, ils devaient à tout prix rester soudés. De son côté, Sélène tentait désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que Sor avait été réfractaire à l'idée de la voir intégrer les Sentinels depuis le début mais, il avait tout même fini par se radoucir à son égard et elle espérait vraiment l'avoir convaincu de sa bonne volonté. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Le Twi'lek n'avait jamais voulu d'elle à la base et maintenant, en plus d'être sur ses gardes, il la détestait. _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être surprise. Il avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Quand Cassiopea a voulu me ramener, j'aurais dû insister pour qu'ils me lâchent quelque part sur une planète en chemin. On n'en serait pas là. J'aurais pu contacter Coruscant et mon père serait venu me récupérer, il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds à la base et ils seraient en sécurité._

« Sélène, Navo tenta maladroitement d'attirer Sélène vers elle mais la jeune femme se dégagea.

\- Juste, commença-t-elle doucement. Je voudrais rester un peu seule.

\- Oui bien sûr, intervint Ivan en entraînant Navo à sa suite. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux être tranquille. Personne ne viendra te déranger avant demain matin. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et les deux lieutenants finirent par la laisser, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet. Une fois seule, Sélène se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés du salon de Cassiopea. Aussi éreintée physiquement que mentalement, elle laissa son regard vagabonder à travers cette pièce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Des dossiers papier côtoyaient le matériel informatique négligemment posé sur un bureau dans un coin. D'après ce que Sélène avait compris, Cassiopea avait une manie de toujours tout vouloir consigner à l'écrit en plus de l'enregistrer sur des fichiers dématérialisés.

Sans trop réfléchir, la jeune femme s'approcha du bureau pour y jeter un œil. Parmi les commandes d'armes et de ravitaillement, elle découvrit un cadre photo digital. Curieuse, elle l'alluma. Il contenait toutes sortes de photos prises dans la base. Des gens qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu se promenaient dans les allées du marché couvert qu'elle avait pu découvrir lors de son arrivée sur Kidron, d'autres encore s'entraînaient dans des simulateurs de vol ou s'exerçaient au tir sur différentes cibles. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux. En continuant de paginer les photos, Sélène finit par trouver celles mettant en scène les membres de la team leader. Là, Navo avait le nez rivé sur son écran tandis que Sor faisait des grimaces derrière elle et que Wolf se tordait de rire un peu plus loin sur une autre, Ivan et Cassiopea étaient sérieusement plongés dans une discussion autour d'un immense plan étendu à même le sol de l'observatoire des séances d'entraînement où Sor agitait son canon-blaster et Ivan son bâton martial suivaient. Enfin, Sélène les vit, tous les cinq, descendre du Phoenix les bras passés les uns autour des autres, riant aux éclats. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter là, elle avait conscience de se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose en regardant ces photos, mais elle pagina encore deux fois. Sur la première, Cassiopea se tenait seule sur la plateforme de l'observatoire, penchée en avant, observant la vie qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, un sourire aux lèvres. Et sur la seconde, Wolf la faisait tournoyer dans les airs alors qu'elle descendait de son fighter, probablement après avoir remporté un combat.

Sélène reposa l'appareil. _Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Ils se sont battus comme des fous pour en arriver là et ils ont dû sacrifier tellement de choses au nom d'une liberté qu'ils espèrent retrouver un jour, je refuse de voir tous ces efforts réduits à néant à cause de mon père. Tellement de gens vivent ici. Des personnes qui ont tout perdu et qui ont réussi à se reconstruire au sein de ce sanctuaire de l'espoir. Des familles entières qui ont tout parié sur les Sentinels et qui sont prêtes à tout pour faire de leurs rêves des réalités. Cassiopea ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à ses amis, à sa famille. Elle ferait tout pour les protéger, elle paierait n'importe quel prix, même celui de sa propre vie si cela pouvait les sauver. Je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés à attendre que les choses se passent. Je ne regarderai pas mon père réduire à néant ce qu'elle a eu tant de mal à bâtir. Les Sentinels ont déjà tellement fait pour moi. Sans eux, je n'aurais peut-être jamais réalisé ce qu'il se passait vraiment hors des murailles du Sénat et de Coruscant et je verrais toujours le monde à travers le filtre impérial. À présent, je n'arrêterai plus jamais de me battre pour que cesse cette tyrannie et tant pis si je ne peux pas le faire avec eux. Sor a raison, il n'y a pas d'autre issue, c'est la seule solution. Je suis responsable de cette situation, c'est donc à moi de tout faire pour tenter d'empêcher le pire. Après tout, comme Cassiopea le dit si bien, la liberté mérite qu'on se batte pour elle._

Déterminée, la jeune femme quitta le salon privé pour se diriger vers le centre de l'observatoire et vers les tableaux de contrôle. Elle n'était pas une experte en informatique mais elle avait passé les quatre dernières semaines à observer Navo à l'oeuvre et elle eut tôt fait de mettre le système en marche. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour comprendre le fonctionnement des commandes mais elle finit par mettre la main sur les fonctionnalités d'appel et le répertoire. Au bout de quelques instants, elle trouva le canal qu'elle cherchait parmi les dernières comm' entrantes et elle composa le numéro. Les deux lunes qui gravitaient autour de Kidron étaient déjà haut dans le ciel et, même un grand vaisseau de guerre était probablement endormi à cette heure-ci. Cependant, comme la jeune femme l'avait prédit, au bout de plusieurs intonations, son correspondant finit par répondre à la communication. Sélène posa ses deux mains à plat sur le tableau de bord et prit une grande inspiration avant de parler. _Pour la liberté_.

« Bonsoir, père. »

Le Général Vénusii-Arcadia ne dormait pas, bien trop occupé qu'il était à tenter de trouver un moyen de percer les défenses des Sentinels pour les forcer à coopérer plus rapidement. Il se doutait bien que l'Empire ne tarderait pas à lui demander des comptes pour son absence prolongée et imprévue et il se devait donc d'être rentré le plus rapidement possible avec son butin pour apaiser les esprits des officiels. Impossible donc de prendre du repos alors que les rebelles le maintenaient en respect sans efforts visibles. Le bouclier était toujours aussi puissant et un raid aérien surprise lancé par une escouade de X-wings l'avait obligé à rapatrier ses chasseurs alors trop exposés. La situation semblait stagner, d'autant plus que Cassiopea El-Solar n'avait toujours pas daigné le recontacter. Après des heures de silence radio, le Général fut donc surpris de voir son canal de communication principal s'ouvrir sur une comm' en provenance de la base. La ligne était la même que celle qu'il avait utilisée quelques heures auparavant et provenait donc très probablement du centre d'action des rebelles. _Enfin_, se dit le général, _elle a pris son temps_. Persuadé d'avoir à faire à la leader des Sentinels, il prit place dans son fauteuil de commandement et ouvrit la ligne. Sa fille était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir apparaître à l'écran. Seule dans une pièce sombre, elle rendait à son regard surpris, une expression farouche.

« Bonsoir, père.

\- Sélène, répondit le Général, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Mais que fais-tu dans leur salle de commandement ? Comment as-tu eu accès à leur réseau ?

\- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, père, je ne suis pas prisonnière ici, je peux circuler où bon me semble.

\- Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux que vous leviez ce siège ridicule, lui asséna sa fille sans répondre à sa question. Et que vous repartiez d'où vous venez pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens, ces traîtres à l'Empire t'ont enlevée et maintenant tu voudrais que je les épargne ?

\- Ces traîtres à l'Empire, comme vous dites, sont mes amis et je ne vous laisserai jamais leur faire du mal.

\- Tes amis… mais enfin, qu'est-ce-que… Tu as complètement perdu la tête ma parole ! Ils t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau !

\- Le seul lavage de cerveau que je subis depuis quatre ans, c'est celui de l'Empire et de son Empereur diabolique qui croit qu'il peut soumettre des peuples entiers, détruire des planètes et s'en sortir impunément. Figurez-vous que j'étais sur Caamas, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous savez très bien ce que j'y ai découvert.»

Le Général serra les dents et ne répondit rien pendant quelques instants. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les membres du Sénat étaient tenus dans l'ignorance des actes de l'Empereur et de ses hommes de main de premier plan. Les massacres et soumissions perpétrés par des hommes comme les Seigneurs Vador et Hell auraient achevé de provoquer la rébellion de plusieurs Sénateurs. En effet, ils étaient très nombreux dans l'hémicycle à avoir conservé leur place lors du passage de la République à l'Empire et ils collaboraient de force car le nouveau régime avait acheté leur loyauté. Souvent d'ailleurs, en acceptant de protéger leurs planètes tandis que celles des réfractaires se faisaient soumettre manu militari. Nul doute que des révélations de ce genre n'auraient pas fait l'unanimité. Et maintenant, sa fille était au courant. Sa fille qui avait toujours été trop intelligente et trop indépendante pour son propre bien et qu'il avait dû surveiller de près pour s'assurer qu'elle reste dans le droit chemin au Sénat et ne tente rien de trop audacieux qui aurait pu lui porter préjudice.

Sélène n'avait jamais supporté l'injustice. Elle avait hurlé quand il avait été temps d'envoyer Dorian à l'académie militaire. Le petit garçon avait toujours détesté l'idée et il avait pleuré pendant des jours avant son départ. Sélène n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa femme et lui voulaient le forcer et elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils changent d'avis, elle avait tout fait pour le protéger.

_Et maintenant, elle cherche apparemment à protéger les Sentinels. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si elle raconte ce qu'elle a vu au Sénat, s'en est fini de moi. Hors de question que je passe à côté de la gloire à cause de son amour de la justice, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans El-Solar. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer sans Sélène, personne ne comprendrait et au moins, si elle est avec moi, je pourrai m'assurer son silence. _

« Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens t'ont mis dans le crâne, il décida de se rabattre sur l'option diplomatique. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un tissu de mensonges. Je suis même sûr qu'ils te font surveiller et qu'ils espionnent cette conversation. Non, je dois impérativement te sortir d'ici et te ramener en sécurité. Avec Cassiopea El-Solar comme garantie, les Sentinels auront droit au répit que je leur ai promis et l'Empereur décidera lui-même de la marche à suivre quand il se sera occupé d'elle. D'ailleurs, je pense même te ramener à la maison. Après ce que tu as enduré, tu as bien besoin d'un peu de repos et de tranquillité. En plus, Dorian aura bientôt droit à sa première permission et il sera de retour pour plusieurs semaines, il sera tellement content de te revoir. Le Sénat peut bien se passer de toi pendant quelque temps et tu pourras profiter de ton frère et retrouver tes amis. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu ne les as pas vus et ils doivent te manquer. »

_J'aurais dû m'en douter._ Sélène serrait les dents et se retenait de toutes ses forces de hurler sa façon de penser à son père. Elle était en colère et elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire savoir qu'elle était au courant de tout mais, si Cassiopea avait raison et qu'il tenait quand même un tant soit peu à elle, il n'allait pas la vendre à l'Empereur. Le fait qu'il lui propose de la ramener à la maison et non sur Coruscant semblait en être la preuve. Si elle n'avait rien dit et avait joué la pauvre victime innocente, il ne fait nul doute qu'elle aurait eu droit à un aller simple pour les salles d'interrogatoire de la capitale. Sa planète natale était une meilleure option, elle le savait. Elle pourrait tenter d'y organiser une fuite ou n'importe quoi pour se libérer de l'emprise impériale seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il mêle son frère à cette histoire. Dorian était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle et elle s'était toujours fait un point d'honneur de veiller sur lui et de le protéger au maximum. Que son père n'hésite pas à lui faire du chantage affectif en utilisant son propre fils la dégoutait profondément mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait tenter si elle continuait de faire preuve de mauvaise volonté.

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne voulais juste pas céder à ses demandes sans me battre un minimum, je ne suis pas un pion dont il peut disposer comme bon lui semble et je compte bien lui faire comprendre. Mais pour l'heure, le plus important c'est de sauver la base et les Sentinels pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur le plus important, retrouver Cassiopea. Sans elle, qui sait ce qu'il arrivera quand l'Empire lancera un véritable assaut. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai quand même réussi à leur faire gagner du temps. À en croire la tête de mon père quand je lui ai jeté à la figure que je savais tout, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Il me connait, il sait que je n'hésiterai pas à tout révéler au Sénat si j'en ai l'occasion. Alors il vaut peut-être mieux que l'Empire ignore que j'ai passé tellement de temps avec les Sentinels. Comme ça, ils ne chercheront pas à m'interroger de trop près et je n'aurai pas l'occasion de parler. En clair, il va essayer de me garder confinée à la maison le plus longtemps possible et, pendant ce temps, les Sentinels devraient être à l'abri. Qui sait, ils auront peut-être même le temps de se déplacer pour trouver un nouveau lieu secret où établir leur base. Par contre, il ne voudra pas partir sans Cassiopea et ça, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois trouver une solution. _

« Très bien, finit par dire la jeune femme. Je vais rentrer avec vous et jouer le rôle de la jolie petite fille modèle qui a été torturée par les affreux rebelles et vous pourrez être le héros qui l'a sauvée mais il est hors de question que Cassiopea aille où que ce soit avec vous.

\- Mais enfin Sélène, le Général riait. De quoi parles-tu, il est primordial qu'elle vienne avec nous pour que les Sentinels ne nous attaquent pas dès que nous aurons le dos tourné. Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu essayes de négocier. Cette femme t'a enlevée et menacée de mort je te rappelle.

\- Vous savez, Sélène prit un ton détaché. Je pense que, si vous emmenez Cassiopea, la première chose qu'elle fera en arrivant sur Coruscant, c'est de révéler à l'Empire que la fille du Général Vénusii-Arcadia est devenue une Sentinel, qu'elle est dorénavant infiltrée au sein du gouvernement et qu'elle n'hésitera pas à faire tout son possible pour causer une révolte massive au sein du Sénat. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais à mon avis, ça ne sera pas très glorieux pour votre pedigree.

\- Tu oses me faire du chantage ?, gronda le Général.

\- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez appris ça père et, vous savez, je peux être une très très bonne élève quand je le veux. Le choix vous revient, dormez dessus, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez une décision trop hâtive. Bonne nuit, père. »

Sélène coupa la communication, se laissa glisser au sol en expirant profondément et, enfin, esquissa un sourire satisfait.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Deuxième partie**

~ Ciel de Jedha, Bordure médiane

Quatre semaines auparavant ~

Le canon-blaster du Twi'lek devait être modifié. Hell n'avait encore jamais vu un angle de tir aussi large sur ce genre d'arme, les projectiles avaient bien failli rattraper des chasseurs TIE lancés à pleine vitesse après décollage. Finalement, les tirs des Sentinels s'étaient faits lointains et les chasseurs s'élançaient à présent haut dans le ciel de Jedha, vers l'Interceptor. Enclenchant son comlink, le Seigneur Sith contacta rapidement son second resté à bord. Il fallait qu'ils quittent cette planète au plus vite. Les Sentinels seraient dans leurs vaisseaux d'un instant à l'autre pour se lancer à leurs trousses et il fallait rapidement passer en hyper-espace pour avoir une chance de leur échapper. Les rebelles détenaient très probablement les Archives – sinon, pourquoi seraient-ils venus s'enterrer sur Jedha – ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de s'attarder.

Après avoir aboyé ses ordres à son second, Hell se concentra sur son ascension. Les chasseurs allaient quitter l'atmosphère de la planète pour rejoindre son orbite, l'Interceptor aurait alors tôt fait de venir les récupérer.

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la situation présente et sur ses conséquences, son regard glissa involontairement vers l'arrière de sa cabine. La jeune rebelle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. La blessure qu'il lui avait infligée à l'abdomen saignait abondamment et sa coupure à la tête était loin d'être bénigne, la pierre qu'elle avait heurtée avait l'air tranchante. _Je dois la ramener sur Coruscant_, se dit-il pour la énième fois en à peine quelques minutes. _C'est la personne la plus recherchée de la galaxie, si je l'apporte à l'Empereur, je tiens enfin ma revanche. Il sera bien obligé de reconnaître ma valeur et j'aurai enfin la place que je mérite au sein de l'Empire. Je passerai sûrement même devant Vador et j'aurais droit à tous les avantages qui viennent avec ce genre de poste. En plus, tout le monde saura ce que j'ai fait. Les affiches de recherche des Sentinels sont placardées partout et on ne compte plus le nombre de soldats ou de mercenaires en quête de gloire qui se lancent à leur recherche. Je deviendrais le héros qui a su soumettre l'ennemi public numéro un et le livrer sur un plateau d'argent à l'Empereur tout puissant. Et si, en plus de ma captive, je lui livre les informations que j'ai pu dénicher sur les cristaux et leurs pouvoirs, alors plus personne ne fera le poids face à moi. Ils seront tous obligés de courber l'échine, cet imbécile de Stanford le premier._

Les fighters, passés en mode furtif, avaient presque quitté l'atmosphère de la planète et, du coin de l'oeil, Hell pouvait voir l'Interceptor qui entamait son ascension pour les rejoindre. Le Seigneur Sith grimaça et serra ses mains sur les commandes. La reconnaissance et la toute-puissance, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ainsi, il pourrait parcourir la galaxie comme bon lui semblerait, il ne répondrait plus aux ordres des subalternes et se contenterait de respecter ceux de l'Empereur quand bon lui semblerait. Il aurait acquis une telle réputation qu'il pourrait se le permettre. L'homme aurait alors trop besoin de lui pour chercher à le contrôler. Il aurait enfin la possibilité de réaffirmer la valeur des vrais Sith et de montrer leurs pouvoirs immenses. En voyant de quoi il était vraiment capable, les officiels lui mangeraient dans la main. _Je deviendrais l'homme le plus important de l'Empire. Le plus important de la galaxie._ S'il avait eu cette possibilité quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Il serait allé jeter Cassiopea aux pieds de Palpatine et aurait récolté tous les lauriers avec une grande satisfaction. Seulement, trop de choses s'étaient produites et il avait fait trop de découvertes qui changeaient la donne du tout au tout. Son esprit vagabonda vers le cristal pur qui reposait au fond de la sacoche cachée sous son siège. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire confiance à l'Empereur avec ces nouvelles données, pas après avoir découvert que de nombreux mensonges encadraient probablement toute la formation qu'il avait suivie. Palpatine était un menteur, ce n'était pas un secret. Il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, un trait de caractère qu'Hell appréciait puisqu'il en allait de même pour lui, mais le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à le manipuler pour l'intégrer dans son équation ne lui plaisait guère. _Je dois découvrir la vérité. Toute la vérité. Les cristaux, les Archives, ce maudit Grand Oeuvre dont tout le monde parle et qui est sans doute la clé de tout ce mystère, je dois tout savoir_. L'Empire allait devoir attendre.

Pris d'une impulsion, Hell actionna l'hyper-propulsion attachée à son fighter. D'ordinaire, ce genre de vaisseau individuel n'en était pas équipé et il fallait y rattacher un engin portatif pour pouvoir effectuer des sauts dans l'hyper-espace. Quand il avait été temps pour lui de s'équiper de son propre matériel, le Seigneur Sith n'avait pas trouvé le concept vraiment à son goût. Il aimait pouvoir être indépendant dans ses déplacements et l'hyper-propulsion portative était un inconvénient dont il avait l'intention de se passer. Heureusement pour lui, le service d'ingénierie de l'Empire était assez arrangeant et, après quelques discussions, il était parvenu à se commander un véhicule sur mesure. Le chasseur était deux à trois fois plus grand que les autres TIE, mieux armé et, surtout équipé des toutes dernières technologies en matière de voyage spatial. Plus spacieuse et confortable, la cabine qui ne devait normalement servir qu'à installer un pilote avait été pensée pour accueillir du matériel, des équipements ou du ravitaillement et même éventuellement un ou deux passagers. Ces aménagements lui avaient été utiles à de nombreuses occasions et il hésitait rarement à se servir de son engin pour échapper aux radars impériaux. _Ne fais rien de stupide_, tenta-t-il de se raisonner. _J'ai réussi à me faire une place au sein de l'Empire ces dernières années, je pourrais enfin devenir quelqu'un, j'ai toutes les cartes en main… en main ?_ Hell lâcha un instant les commandes pour porter ses mains devant ses yeux. _Elles ne tremblent plus. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien, aucun symptôme étrange. Je ne sais même pas…mais enfin quand est-ce-que ça s'est arrêté ? _Il se retourna encore une fois dans son fauteuil pour regarder Cassiopea. Allongée ainsi, elle semblait simplement endormie. _Ça suffit. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

Hell enfonça les commandes de son hyper-propulsion, fit virer son chasseur vers l'immensité spatiale qui s'étendait devant lui, et disparut dans l'hyper-espace.

~ Régions inconnues, Kro Var ~

Le jeune Sith avait tout juste vingt ans la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur Kro Var. Une erreur de débutant durant une mission pour les Séparatistes l'avait envoyé tout droit dans une boucle spatiale et il s'était retrouvé à l'autre bout de la galaxie, au fin fond des Régions inconnues. D'ordinaire, personne ne s'aventurait là-bas. La République, encore en place à l'époque, avait fait le choix de laisser ces peuples marginaux se débrouiller entre eux et, pour le moment, l'Empire semblait suivre la même voix. Heureusement pour lui, l'hyper-propulsion portative de son chasseur classique avait tenu le choc et était restée attachée à l'appareil. Il pouvait donc toujours repartir vers la base des Séparatistes. Cependant, les astéroïdes de la boucle spatiale avait endommagé son vaisseau et il lui avait fallu se poser rapidement. Sans réfléchir, il avait pris la première planète venue qui s'était avérée être Kro Var. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais il s'y était senti bien à la seconde où il était sorti de son cockpit.

La planète dégageait une aura empreinte de Force. Il n'avait encore jamais rien senti de pareil si ce n'est peut-être sur Korriban. L'air inhospitalier et visiblement désert de cet endroit lui avait rappelé sa terre natale et il s'était décidé à explorer un peu. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi réparer les dommages occasionnés à son fighter et, s'il y avait des gens, il valait mieux qu'il sache à qui il avait à faire. C'est à ce moment qu'il était tombé sur les Modeleurs. Très rapidement, il avait décidé qu'il serait judicieux de s'en tenir éloigné. C'était un peuple étrange, organisé en tribus qui vivaient encore comme les sociétés primitives de l'Ancien temps. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien vu de tel mais surtout, ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était que ce peuple était sensible à la Force. Les Modeleurs n'exploitaient pas cette énergie comme le faisaient les Sith ou les Jedi. Leurs signatures se situaient à la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres et, chose qui l'avait particulièrement marqué, ils semblaient manipuler et contrôler les éléments à leur guise. Farouches et d'apparence hostiles, les Modeleurs n'avaient pas vraiment mis Hell en confiance. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, Kro Var exerçait sur lui une sorte de magnétisme et dégageait quelque chose de familier.

Pour se tenir loin des Modeleurs, il s'était aventuré au cœur d'une région volcanique de la planète et il y avait trouvé de nombreuses grottes et autres caves qui faisaient parfaitement office d'abris de fortune et il s'y était établi. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour pouvoir réparer son vaisseau et il avait dû dérober du matériel et autres ressources dans le camp de Modeleurs le plus proche pour s'en sortir mais il avait finalement réussi. Et il était revenu. Au fil des ans, sa formation de Sith arrivant à son terme, il s'était vu accorder plus de liberté dans ses mouvements et la surveillance constante dont il avait été victime depuis son arrivée avait fini par être levée.

Hell avait toujours été méfiant vis-à-vis de Palpatine et de ses Séparatistes, plus tard devenus les maillons forts du nouvel Empire. Malgré l'extinction totale de ses émotions peu de temps après son arrivée sur Mustafar, il n'avait jamais pardonné aux Jedi Noirs de l'avoir arraché à son peuple et à sa famille et il avait conscience de faire partie d'un plan qui le dépassait et dont il serait sans nul doute l'un des instruments majeurs. Il avait donc décidé d'assurer ses arrières et de prendre ses dispositions pour s'assurer un lieu de repli. Il était donc retourné sur Kro Var à de multiples reprises et, après quelques recherches, il avait déniché une cave plus grande que les autres qui reliait plusieurs grottes entre elles et qui faisait parfaitement office de planque. Il avait équipé les lieux, y avait amené du matériel et même un vaisseau cargo plus spacieux que son fighter qui pouvait servir en cas d'urgence. La magnitude de Force des lieux était telle qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à plier cette énergie à sa volonté pour faire fonctionner tout son matériel dernier cri. Pourquoi s'encombrer avec de l'électricité alors que le pouvoir de manipuler l'énergie brute de l'univers se trouvait au bout de ses doigts. Au fil des ans, il était souvent venu se réfugier sur Kro Var, pour réfléchir ou juste pour s'éloigner un peu de Mustafar puis de Coruscant quand l'Empire avait été proclamé. Il n'avait alors jamais imaginé ce qui l'attendrait un jour sur cette planète.

Dès que le fighter du Seigneur Sith entra dans l'atmosphère de Kro Var, il fut saisi par la violence de l'énergie mystique qui s'en dégageait. Hell avait été forcé d'enchaîner de nombreuses missions au cours des mois passés et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir se réfugier dans sa base. Il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation pour se sentir à nouveau en harmonie avec les lieux. Passant son vaisseau en mode furtif, le jeune homme entama sa descente. Il lui fallait émettre le moins d'ondes possible afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par les Modeleurs. Il maintint le cap au plus près du sol et s'enfonça dans l'ombre des montagnes. En peu de temps, il avait atteint son repère et il s'empressa d'y stationner son fighter. Une fois les moteurs coupés, Hell ferma les yeux et se concentra pour remettre en marche les systèmes électriques. La lumière inonda rapidement la grotte. Loin de ressembler à un coin de roche vide, cette dernière avait plutôt l'air d'une base secrète high-tech qu'aurait pu posséder un génie scientifique. En plus de sa maîtrise exceptionnelle de la Force, Hell possédait en réalité des talents d'inventeur hors du commun et il passait le plus clair de son temps à bricoler de nouveaux gadgets lorsqu'il venait se réfugier sur Kro Var.

Ouvrant le cockpit, le jeune homme lança rapidement les quelques affaires qu'il avait avec lui au sol. Il passa la sacoche contenant le cristal Kyber autour de ses épaules et se retourna vers sa prisonnière. Prudemment, il l'a prit dans ses bras et entreprit de descendre l'échelle de secours qu'il avait déployée. Il l'allongea sur un lit de camp qui se trouvait dans un coin de la grotte et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'observer. Elle était toujours inconsciente mais la blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la tête en tombant avait cessé de saigner, ce qui était une bonne chose. En revanche, Hell grimaça en baissant les yeux vers l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de la blesser si grièvement mais elle s'était déplacée trop vite et il n'avait pas eu le temps de rectifier son coup. L'entaille était très profonde et saignait toujours abondamment. Il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis leur départ de Jedha mais il était évident qu'elle avait déjà perdu une quantité considérable de sang. S'il ne faisait rien, elle allait très probablement succomber à ses blessures et, à en juger par sa respiration qui semblait de plus en plus faible, il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps. _Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Morte, elle ne me servira plus à rien. J'ai bien l'intention de mettre enfin toute cette situation au clair et je ne parviendrai à rien si je ne suis pas maître de moi-même._ Poussant un profond soupir, le Seigneur Sith se leva et se dirigea vers son matériel médical. Comme tous les soldats de l'Empire, on lui avait appris à appliquer les premiers soins et autres gestes de secours en cas de situation critique. Il était débrouillard et avait d'ailleurs déjà dû se recoudre plusieurs fois lui-même. Cette fois en revanche, la situation s'annonçait plus complexe. La blessure de Cassiopea était vraiment profonde et il ignorait s'il pourrait la refermer. _Il faut d'abord que j'arrive à stopper ce saignement, autrement je ne pourrai rien faire du tout._ Hell commença par appliquer des compresses coagulantes sur la blessure de la jeune femme qui émit un gémissement de douleur sans pour autant revenir à elle. Après plusieurs longues minutes cependant, le Sith dut se rendre à l'évidence. Cela avait très peu de chances de fonctionner. De plus en plus nerveux, il se mit à arpenter son repère et à retourner tout son matériel à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait être plus efficace, en vain. Il n'était pas équipé pour ce genre de situation et la seule chose qu'il aurait véritablement fallu à la jeune femme pour la remettre sur pied, c'était un bon chirurgien.

Soudain pris de panique, le jeune homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. Une fois à l'air libre, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La situation commençait vraiment à échapper complètement à son contrôle. En près de vingt ans, il n'avait pas une seule fois perdu la maîtrise de lui-même. Il s'en était assuré en enfermant ses émotions à double tour au plus profond de lui-même. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la leader des Sentinels, il avait tenté de faire abstraction du sentiment désagréable qui montait en lui en se concentrant sur les étranges symptômes qui l'avaient assailli et sur ses découvertes liées au cristal Kyber. Mais à présent, il lui était impossible de nier ce qu'il se passait, le verrou de ses émotions était bel et bien entrain de se lever. Petit à petit, elles se distillaient à nouveau dans ses veines et cela le terrifiait. Pas parce qu'il avait ses émotions en horreur, mais parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que leur retour pouvait provoquer en lui. S'il n'avait rien oublié des événements qui l'avaient conduit, alors qu'il était âgé de dix ans à peine, à actionner cette partie de son pouvoir, il n'éprouvait cependant plus rien en y repensant. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, il pouvait presque encore sentir le goût de la terreur, du désespoir et de l'horreur qui l'habitaient alors. En actionnant son verrou émotionnel, il avait tout oublié de ce genre de sentiment, tout comme il avait tout oublié de la joie, du bonheur ou même de l'amour. Et il avait appris à vivre avec. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau esclave des pulsions qui accompagnaient les émotions, aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il serait capable de faire si son esprit finissait par se rendre réellement compte de ce qui lui était arrivé, dix-neuf ans auparavant.

_Ce qui me ramène au problème principal._ Hell se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. _La maîtrise des émotions est une technique ancestrale des Sith. Elle est propre à chaque individu et lui appartient pleinement, rien ni personne n'est censé pouvoir agir dessus. Alors comment ce fait-il que mon verrou soit entrain de sauter contre ma volonté ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce-que je n'arrive pas à le remettre en place ? Ces étranges symptômes n'y sont probablement pas étrangers et tout a commencé quand j'ai croisé le chemin des Sentinels_. Le jeune homme glissa un regard vers l'intérieur de sa caverne. Il était conscient que l'état de la rebelle se dégradait de minute en minute et, si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout pourrait très bien revenir à la normale s'il se contentait de la laisser mourir, il était pris de nausées à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'imaginer inerte. Un autre désagrément dont il se serait bien passé et qui le faisait grincer des dents. _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je dois trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce calvaire, je ne peux rien faire dans cet état. Il y a en plus cette histoire d'Archives et de cristaux que je dois impérativement régler avant que l'Empire ne se rende compte que je fouine un peu trop._ Déterminé, le Seigneur Sith retourna dans son repère et rassembla quelques affaires. Cassiopea El-Solar devait guérir et revenir à elle. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir durant leur duel, il était probable que la jeune femme souffre des mêmes complications physiques que lui. Leur rencontre avait peut-être causé un déséquilibre dans la Force qu'il leur faudrait rétablir. Il était prêt à travailler avec elle s'il le fallait. Il doutait qu'elle puisse apprécier d'être dérangée par des tremblements inexpliqués et autres malaises, elle voudrait donc certainement aussi s'en débarrasser. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle était peut-être tout bonnement responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience des effets indésirables qu'il ressentait et alors il pourrait la forcer à lui révéler la manière dont il pourrait s'en défaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait trouver une solution pour lui sauver la vie et, s'il n'y parvenait pas seul, alors il allait devoir se mettre en quête d'aide. Jetant un dernier regard à la jeune femme, Hell actionna les boucliers protecteurs de sa cachette et sortit en refermant toutes les issues derrière lui.

Le Seigneur Sith s'était assez rapidement rendu compte qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart des Modeleurs. Leur mode de vie primitif et leur maîtrise de la Force hors du commun en faisaient une espèce aussi mystérieuse que dangereuse. S'ils étaient humanoïdes, le jeune homme n'était pas certain qu'ils appartenaient pleinement au genre humain. Ils parlaient également une langue étrange et semblaient être des adeptes de toutes sortes de rituels païens. Hell avait pris le soin de les observer à son arrivée et, s'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de toutes ces pratiques, il avait réussi à en déceler l'origine. Les Modeleurs pensaient être des êtres supérieurs. Ils associaient leur maîtrise de la Force à un don venu des divinités qu'ils vénéraient et remerciaient à travers leurs rituels. S'il y avait une chose que le Seigneur Sith avait retenu de son enfance sur Korriban, c'était qu'il fallait rester humble face à la Force. Qu'elle était un cadeau de l'univers et que, lui comme tous les autres, avaient été suffisamment chanceux pour être doté de sa maîtrise. C'était là l'une des caractéristiques que son peuple partageait avec les Jedi. Les nouveaux Sith en revanche, ceux de l'Empereur, se pensaient supérieurs et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour asservir les peuples. Si ces Modeleurs se voyaient en descendants des dieux ou autres inepties de ce genre, alors Hell n'avait aucun doute concernant la propension qu'ils pourraient avoir à vouloir dominer le commun des mortels.

À présent, il devait malgré tout se résoudre à les approcher. Leur capacité à maîtriser les éléments par la Force pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile en matière de guérison et il en avait cruellement besoin. Pendant qu'il avançait en direction du campement principal des Modeleurs, qu'il avait repéré dès son premier séjour, le Seigneur Sith réfléchissait à une potentielle technique d'approche. Ce peuple était farouche et il allait avoir du mal à les amadouer. Il comptait sur sa propre maîtrise de la Force pour tenter à la fois de se faire comprendre et de les convaincre de l'aider. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils n'ont pas l'air commodes et, en plus, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais me débrouiller avec leur espèce d'argot étrange._ À l'approche du campement, Hell fit taire sa signature pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Le paysage quasi-désertique de la planète ne rendait pas la chose facile mais il tentait de rester à flanc de falaise en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels gardes en faction.

Il était concentré sur son objectif. Trop probablement, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit groupe de Modeleurs qui le suivait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Leur faculté à contrôler les éléments leur permettait de se fondre dans le décor et de faire corps avec la roche des montagnes. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque le Seigneur Sith commença à avoir la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il porta la main à son sabre laser, voulut se retourner, mais ses poursuivants furent plus rapides et l'assommèrent sans ménagement. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, inconscient.


	5. Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Hell eut la mauvaise surprise de se trouver ligoté. Il était assis au centre de ce qui lui semblait être une hutte ou une case. On l'avait dépouillé de ses armes et on lui avait retiré la plupart de ses vêtements. De plus, il ignorait ce que les Modeleurs avaient fait aux cordes qui l'attachaient au poteau dans son dos, mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir de la Force pour se délier les poignets. Visiblement, il allait devoir attendre que ses geôliers daignent se montrer pour tenter de plaider sa cause. Pendant ce temps, il tenta d'enregistrer le maximum d'informations sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. La hutte était remarquablement vide. Mise à part des crânes d'animaux étranges accrochés aux murs et des lances aux bouts visiblement tranchants, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu retenir son attention. _Donc des chasseurs qui aiment exhiber leurs trophées, charmant_. Le Seigneur Sith n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste. Trois hommes de taille conséquente, vêtus de pagnes et lourdement armés de lances, firent leur entrée dans la case. Il tenta de les interpeler et se débattit violemment lorsqu'ils s'emparèrent de lui mais il ne faisait pas le poids et ils lui avaient laissé les mains liées dans le dos par ces étranges cordes. Il lui était donc toujours impossible d'utiliser la Force. Impuissant, il les laissa donc le traîner dehors.

Des dizaines de Modeleurs s'étaient rassemblés au centre du campement et formaient un cercle autour d'un drôle de spécimen qui se tenait sur un trône de fortune. Le visage et le corps entièrement recouverts de tatouages et autres formes de couleurs, l'homme avait une longue crinière blonde qui lui tombait presque sur les pieds et portait des reliques par centaines. Hell devina qu'il devait s'agir du chef. D'un seul geste, les trois hommes qui le maintenaient fermement le jetèrent sans ménagement au pied du trône et il s'écrasa dans un grognement de douleur. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, on le força à rester à genoux d'un coup sec de lance qui s'enfonça entre ses omoplates. _Bonjour l'accueil_. Hell leva le regard vers le chef qui le dévisageait d'un air peu amical. Soudain, ce dernier étira ses mains vers le ciel et poussa un hurlement guttural. Immédiatement, tous les Modeleurs se mirent en mouvement. Ils se déplaçaient d'une drôle de façon tout en maintenant la forme du cercle. Le Seigneur Sith soupçonna qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de danse rituelle au vu des différents cris et autres onomatopées qu'ils poussaient. Peu rassuré à l'idée de ce qui pourrait suivre, il décida de se manifester.

« Excusez-moi, lança-t-il à l'attention du chef. Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. En réalité, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Il y a une blessée et…

\- ENOUM CARA !, hurla le chef à son attention ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore la frénésie des danseurs.

\- Écoutez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez mais, si vous pouviez dire à vos amis d'arrêter leur remue-ménage, je suis sûr que nous pourrions réussir à communiquer et à nous entendre.

\- MANAM PATOR !, rugit son interlocuteur de plus belle.

\- Vous ne faites vraiment aucun effort, je vous ai dit que… D'accord, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Pendant qu'il tentait, vainement, d'argumenter avec le chef, plusieurs Modeleurs étaient sortis de leur hutte et avaient commencé à empiler du bois derrière le trône. D'un simple claquement des doigts, l'un d'entre eux embrasa le bûcher improvisé, faisant montre de leur capacité à manipuler les éléments au moyen de la Force. Comprenant que la situation était de plus en plus mal engagée, Hell tenta encore une fois de se relever mais ses trois gardiens le retinrent au sol. _Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de me brûler vivant_, pesta intérieurement le jeune homme. _Ces types sont complètement malades_. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Quatre grands Modeleurs vinrent soulever le trône de leur chef, toujours assis dessus, et le transportèrent un peu à l'écart, si bien que Hell se retrouva face au bûcher dans lequel des femmes jetaient divers objets en bois et en pierre tout en psalmodiant dans cette même langue incompréhensible. Plus les offrandes pleuvaient, plus les flammes gagnaient en intensité et changeaient de couleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles avaient viré au bleu et au vert et la danse des Modeleurs se resserrait de plus en plus autour de lui et du bûcher rituel. Leurs mouvements étaient devenus frénétiques et Hell ne put rien faire lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux s'emparèrent de lui pour le rapprocher des flammes.

« Vous êtes complètement fous !, s'époumona le jeune homme pour couvrir le bruit des chants et le crépitement du bûcher. Je ne vous ai rien fait et je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Les Modeleurs l'ignoraient complètement et Hell commençait à désespérer. _Il est hors de question que je meurs comme ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré_. Le jeune homme tordait ses mains pour tenter de les libérer des cordes, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et il pouvait presque sentir la Force à l'état brut tenter de s'échapper de son corps mais y rester prisonnière. _Comment ils font ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces cordes ?_ La chaleur du feu lui léchait à présent le visage et ses liens ne semblaient pas prêts à se détendre. _Bon sang_. Les Modeleurs formaient désormais un cercle serré autour de lui et Hell sentit celui qui se tenait derrière lui le pousser du plat de sa lance vers les flammes qui dégageaient à présent une lumière blanche surnaturelle. Alors qu'il se sentit chuter vers l'avant, Hell ferma les yeux et l'image de Cassiopea, inconsciente sur son lit de camp, lui apparut. La Force qui coulait dans ses veines s'électrisa et le courant enflamma chaque nerf de son corps. Dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant, les Eclairs de Force jaillirent de ses doigts.

Hell fut lui-même surpris de cet accès de puissance. Depuis qu'il avait mis au point son canalisateur, il n'avait plus utilisé ce pouvoir à l'état brut. Cependant, tout comme son sabre laser, celui-ci, et le gant sur lequel il était fixé, lui avait été retiré par les Modeleurs et c'est donc à leur pleine puissance qu'il envoya ses éclairs. Immédiatement, les liens qui le retenaient en furent rompus et il put se rattraper juste avant de plonger définitivement vers une mort certaine et rouler sur le côté. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses appuis, il put prendre conscience de la situation. Ses éclairs avaient frappé de plein fouet les Modeleurs se trouvant derrière lui et les plus proches n'avaient visiblement pas survécu. D'autres gisaient inconscients ou hurlaient de douleur tandis que les danseurs avaient interrompu leur rituel et s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens, complètement paniqués. Profitant de l'état de confusion générale, le Seigneur Sith ferma les yeux, tendit le bras et appela son sabre laser à lui. Ce dernier s'envola depuis une hutte voisine. Dès qu'il fut entre ses doigts, Hell l'activa, le fit tournoyer et le braqua sans ménagement vers la gorge du chef qui venait tout juste de descendre de son trône et tentait de se retirer.

« Bien, peut-être que nous allons pouvoir discuter à présent, lâcha le jeune homme d'une voix glaciale. »

Autour de lui, plus personne ne bougeait. Tous devaient avoir peur qu'il ne tue leur chef dans un accès de rage. Ce dernier tentait de parler mais il était visiblement paralysé par la peur. Hell ne lui en voulait pas, pour avoir déjà été dans cet état, il savait à quoi il devait ressembler. Les Eclairs de Force crépitaient encore au bout de ses doigts et il devait en être de même sur tout le reste de son corps. Ses yeux d'or, également emplis d'électricité, auraient probablement pu le foudroyer sur place et sa signature s'était démultipliée. Il était devenu une boule de Force à l'état brut et il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour revenir à son état normal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser légèrement son sabre, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Kivam tokan, étranger. »

Surpris, Hell se retourna tout en maintenant le chef en joug. Une femme s'approchait calmement de la scène. D'âge moyen, elle semblait être la plus humaine de tous les Modeleurs qu'il avait pu apercevoir jusqu'alors. Modeleurs qui, d'ailleurs, s'écartaient et s'inclinaient sur son passage. La femme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et reprit la parole.

« Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, étranger. Je crois qu'ils ont trop peur de vous pour vous sacrifier à présent.

\- Vous parlez le basic, constata Hell en rengainant prudemment son sabre. Votre intervention aurait été plus utile il y a quelques minutes quand vos congénères ont essayé de me brûler vivant.

\- Je voulais d'abord vous tester, voir ce dont vous étiez capable. Ce que j'ai vu me satisfait.

\- Qui êtes vous ?, demanda Hell, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son interlocutrice.

\- Je me nomme Sokhak, je suis la chamane du clan et l'épouse de l'homme que vous venez de menacer de mort.

\- Vous voulez dire de celui qui a tenté de me faire griller.

\- Il faut excuser leur comportement, nous ne sommes pas habitués aux étrangers et votre signature a dû les effrayer, la chamane marqua un instant de pause et dévisagea Hell de la tête aux pieds. Il y a de quoi, vos dons sont impressionnants.

\- Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de mes capacités dans la Force, s'énerva le Seigneur Sith. Je suis venu solliciter votre aide.

\- Je vois, la chamane sembla réfléchir et scruta Hell encore plus intensément. Veuillez me suivre. »

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une hutte située vers l'extrémité du campement. D'abord réticent, Hell fini par lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il comprit que les Modeleurs ne tenteraient plus rien à son encontre. Dans la case, le jeune homme remarqua un étalage de ce qui semblait être des potions en tout genre.

« Prenez place, Sokhak lui indiquait les tapis au sol où elle s'était déjà installée. Dites-moi ce qui vous amène sur notre planète.

\- Votre planète ne m'intéresse pas, c'était le premier endroit où je pouvais atterrir, choisit de mentir le Sith. Il se trouve que je transporte une blessée dans mon vaisseau. Elle saigne beaucoup et je n'ai pas les moyens de la soigner.

\- Je vois, la chamane le regardait toujours de la même façon. Et pourquoi pensez-vous que nous pourrions vous aider.

\- Pour être franc, vu votre accueil, je commence à regretter d'être venu mais je sais que vous tirez la Force dans les éléments et que vous pouvez les manier à votre guise. J'ai eu droit à une belle démonstration avec ce bûcher et je pense que vous disposez de pouvoirs qui me sont étrangers et que vous pourriez connaître des techniques de guérison.

\- Il se trouve que vous avez raison, je suis en effet capable de manipuler les vertus médicinales des plantes et d'accroître leur impact. Les hommes de notre tribu ne sont pas étrangers aux blessures sévères et je pourrais en effet arrêter des saignements importants.

\- Bon très bien, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais vu de Sith auparavant, lui répondit la chamane avec un air mystérieux. Et certainement pas un dans votre genre…

\- Comment ça dans mon genre ?

\- Alors vous n'avez vraiment pas conscience de ce que vous dégagez ? Votre aura est pourtant très intéressante.

\- Écoutez, Hell tentait de garder son calme et de contrôler l'électricité qui courait encore sous sa peau. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez et je ne suis certainement pas venu ici pour parler de mon aura, alors allez-vous, oui ou non, m'aider ?

\- Je vais vous aider. Amenez-moi votre blessée. »

_Pourquoi est-ce-que je tombe toujours sur des illuminés_ ? Après sa conversation avec la chamane, cette dernière avait demandé à deux hommes de l'escorter hors du village. Il devait retourner chercher Cassiopea et la ramener à la guérisseuse. _D'abord le Gardien et maintenant cette femme, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me dire que je suis spécial ou je ne sais quoi ? _Le Seigneur Sith était rapidement retourné à sa base en faisant quelques détours au préalable afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. L'état de Cassiopea s'était encore aggravé en son absence. La jeune femme ne respirait presque plus et son visage avait pris une teinte livide. La compresse coagulante qu'il lui avait appliquée avant de partir était détrempée de sang, il la changea rapidement et, après un moment de réflexion, empocha ses deux sabres laser. Il la souleva précautionneusement et repartit vers le camp.

S'il avait trouvé l'attitude que la chamane avait eu à son égard plus qu'étrange, il fut encore plus désemparé devant sa réaction lorsqu'elle vit Cassiopea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'infini et elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il crut d'abord que cette manifestation était due à l'état déplorable de la blessée mais, en voyant la révérence avec laquelle Sokhak regardait le corps de la jeune femme une fois qu'il l'eut étendue dans la case, il se mit à douter. Son intuition ne fit que se confirmer lorsque la chamane se mit à marmonner dans sa langue natale et à effectuer des gestes de remerciement en direction du ciel. Hell était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Il faut que je quitte cet endroit. Je ne sais pas quel problème ont ces gens-là mais ils ne sont pas nets._ Le regard de Sokhak s'était mis à courir entre lui et Cassiopea et elle semblait de plus en plus agitée.

« Par tous les plus grands créateurs, murmura la chamane. Quelle est cette sorcellerie, un tel destin…

\- Bon, vous pouvez la soigner ou pas ?, s'impatienta Hell qui coupa court aux élucubrations de celle qu'il voyait de plus en plus comme une vieille folle.

\- Je le peux oui, lui répondit froidement la Modeleuse en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Écartez-vous et ne me gênez pas. »

Hell recula jusqu'au fond de la case et garda son regard rivé sur la scène devant lui. Il avait un terrible pressentiment. Il avait senti un mouvement dans la Force qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à expliquer mais il n'augurait rien de bon. Le regard et le ton de la chamane avait confirmé ses suspicions. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'épancher davantage sur ses doutes car Sokhak venait de commencer son rituel. Elle avait préparé différentes fioles devant elle et commandait leur contenu. Des herbes et autres liquides sortaient de leurs contenants sans que la chamane n'ait besoin de les toucher et tourbillonnaient autour de Cassiopea. La vieille femme semblait être entrée dans une sorte de transe. Elle s'était mise à flotter au-dessus du sol tandis que ses potions se concentraient sur les différentes blessures de Cassiopea et s'infiltraient en elle. Les émissions de Force étaient telles que Hell dut reculer davantage. Il ne sut dire combien de temps le rituel dura, au bout d'un moment, il n'arrivait même plus à voir les deux femmes et il dut d'ailleurs fermer les yeux pour échapper à l'intensité de la scène. Soudain, toute l'énergie de la pièce s'évapora et un silence pesant s'installa. Le Seigneur Sith rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Cassiopea. Le visage de la rebelle avait déjà repris quelques couleurs et, quand il laissa son regard glisser le long de son corps, il constata que l'entaille à son abdomen s'était complètement refermée et qu'il en allait de même pour celle sur sa tempe. Pourtant, et même si sa respiration semblait s'être améliorée, elle était toujours inconsciente. Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher mais il fut interrompu par la voix, toujours aussi froide, de la chamane.

« Le rituel est accompli mais elle est encore faible. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre et pour émerger de son inconscient.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Hell sur un ton prudent. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps. Je vais la ramener à mon vaisseau et nous quitterons votre planète avant…

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, coupa sèchement la chamane avant de lâcher quelques mots dans sa langue natale en direction de la porte. Aussitôt, des Modeleurs armés de lances entrèrent et se postèrent devant la porte et autour de Cassiopea.

\- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?, demanda Hell, peu ravi de voir son pressentiment se confirmer.

\- Vous me croyez stupide ?, renchérit Sokhak. Cette jeune femme exhale littéralement la lumière. Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons la laisser entre vos mains ?

\- Pour des gens dont les dons se situent à la frontière entre le côté lumineux et le côté obscur de la Force, je trouve que vous avez un avis un peu trop tranché, répondit Hell le plus calmement possible. Je n'y connais peut-être rien, mais le rituel que vous venez de pratiquer n'a rien de lumineux, vous avez dû faire appel à une partie particulièrement obscure de la Force pour pouvoir le réaliser.

\- Vous êtes un Sith, asséna la chamane. Votre aura est peut-être des plus étranges et il est vrai que je n'ai rien de particulier contre votre race sur le principe, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cette jeune femme soit non seulement votre prisonnière mais que vous soyez en plus responsable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à une lumière aussi vive.

\- Premièrement, ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens et, deuxièmement, vous pensez vraiment que je vous aurais demandé votre aide pour la soigner si j'avais prévu de la tuer par la suite ?, hurla Hell, complètement excédé par l'attitude de la chamane. »

Sokhak ne lui répondit pas et elle se tourna vers son époux qui venait de faire son entrée. Le chef du camp semblait s'être remis de son altercation avec le Seigneur Sith et il échangeait rapidement avec son épouse dans leur langue. Hell n'y comprit rien mais il saisit l'excitation générale et devina qu'il devait être question de Cassiopea étant donné que la chamane n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans sa direction. Finalement, ils semblèrent tomber d'accord et Sokhak s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« La jeune femme n'ira nulle part, commença-t-elle. Elle restera auprès de nous.

\- Pardon ?!, lâcha Hell. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Son aura et la lumière qui se dégage d'elle me montre qu'elle possède des dons incroyables et nous avons grand besoin d'un guide pour nous diriger et nous conseiller. Un guide qui pourrait nous permettre de nous rapprocher des grands créateurs qui nous ont dotés de nos pouvoirs. Cette femme pourrait nous guider.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête, souffla Hell. C'est un Chevalier Jedi et accessoirement une rebelle notoire mais certainement pas un gourou de secte ou de je ne sais quel culte. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos délires, alors vous allez gentiment nous laisser partir à moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous découpe en morceaux ?, le Sith empoigna son sabre laser pour marquer ses mots.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, répéta la chamane en gardant son calme. Tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs de l'état de cette jeune femme. Il est de toute façon impossible de la déplacer pour le moment. L'énergie de mes potions est encore en elle et un mouvement trop brusque durant son inconscience pourrait lui être fatal. Tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, elle ne bougera pas. Nos hommes vont vous escorter dans une de nos huttes. Vous y resterez le temps que je décide ce que nous allons faire de vous. Je dois étudier cette énergie et cette étrange aura qui se dégage de vous et pourquoi il y a tant de similitudes. »

Sur ces mots mystérieux, Sokhak claqua des doigts et des hommes empoignèrent Hell. On lui prit, à nouveau, son sabre laser ainsi que ceux de Cassiopea et, si on ne lui attacha pas les mains, il comprit qu'il était inutile de résister. Il croyait la chamane sur parole quand elle disait que la déplacer pourrait tuer Cassiopea et il avait besoin de temps pour fomenter un plan et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il était véritablement entrain de se passer.

Les Modeleurs le jetèrent dans une case à l'opposé de celle de la chamane et prirent poste devant l'entrée pour monter la garde. _Fantastique, d'abord ils essaient de me brûler vif et maintenant ils m'enferment pour, potentiellement, me garder prisonnier pour toujours ou alors me tuer d'une autre manière encore plus créative. _Le Seigneur Sith se mit à faire les cent pas dans la hutte vide, à la recherche d'une solution. _Il faut que je quitte cette planète. Je peux attendre que la nuit soit tombée, m'occuper du cas des gardes, récupérer mes armes et filer sans demander mon reste. Ils n'y verront rien et j'aurai quitté Kro Var en moins d'une heure. Et je devrai laisser Cassiopea derrière moi_. Le jeune homme grogna. Il avait tenté de monter son raisonnement sans penser à la jeune femme mais c'était peine perdue. _Je ne peux pas la laisser là, ces gens sont fous à lier. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette histoire de guide mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, qui sait ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. Et tous les délires de cette chamane sur nos auras n'ont aucun sens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit ou ce qu'elle croit voir mais il est hors de question que je la laisse expérimenter avec ses potions. Je ne suis pas un cobaye ou que sais-je. _Le Seigneur Sith repoussa fermement la terreur qui s'emparait de lui quand il essayait d'imaginer ce que les Modeleurs pourraient faire subir à la rebelle et se concentra sur les faits. _Je vais me débarrasser des gardes et, ensuite, je vais trouver un moyen de la réveiller. Une fois qu'elle sera revenue à elle, je pourrai toujours la traîner de force hors de ce bourbier pour retourner à la base et j'aviserai à ce moment là._ Il ignorait comment il s'y prendrait pour faire sortir la jeune femme de l'inconscience mais il allait bien devoir trouver une solution.

Hell attendit patiemment que la nuit tombe pour passer à l'action. Plus personne ne s'était intéressé à lui entre temps et, même s'il entendait de l'agitation à l'extérieur, rien ne l'avait suffisamment alarmé pour qu'il décide d'agir plus tôt. Discrètement, il se glissa derrière chaque garde et leur appliqua deux doigts sur la nuque. Il laissa échapper une légère décharge et ils s'écroulèrent tous en un instant. Après avoir amorti leur chute, puis les avoir tirés à l'intérieur de la hutte, il se dirigea vers la case de la guérisseuse. Le camp était désert si ce n'est pour les hommes qui montaient la garde devant sa destination. Il leur réserva le même sort qu'aux autres et entra. Comme il s'y attendait, Cassiopea était toujours étendue là, et seule. Cette hutte devait servir de laboratoire à la chamane qui n'y vivait donc pas. Hell s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla sur le tapis. Si la rebelle avait l'air d'être plus en forme, elle dormait toujours profondément, la réveiller ne serait donc pas une mince affaire. Le Seigneur Sith avait eu le temps de réfléchir en attendant que le soleil se couche et il savait que la secouer ne servirait à rien. Sokhak avait dit que le rituel continuait de s'accomplir et que la jeune femme ne pourrait se réveiller avant. Tout n'était donc question que de Force. C'était donc par la Force qu'il allait la faire revenir à elle. Il pouvait tenter de passer au delà des barrières mentales de Cassiopea, qui devaient être affaiblies à cause de ses blessures et de son inconscience, et essayer de l'atteindre à travers son psychique. C'était risqué, il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. De plus, il avait toujours été particulièrement doué pour pratiquer la méditation sous toutes ses formes et, s'il pouvait se projeter dans un lieu, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien le faire avec une personne. Au fond de lui, une voix ajouta que l'étrange connexion qu'il partageait avec la rebelle allait probablement faciliter la chose mais il l'ignora et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de l'absence de gardes devant les huttes.

Hell s'assit en tailleur, posa une main sur le front de Cassiopea, et ferma les yeux. Il commença par rechercher la signature de Force de la jeune femme et s'y accrocha. Son objectif était de provoquer un choc quelconque qui pourrait la faire réagir. Il entra encore plus profondément dans son état méditatif et tira plus fort sur le fil lumineux auquel il s'était accroché. Quand cela ne fonctionna pas, il décida de pousser plus loin. Il tira, tira et tira encore jusqu'à ce que quelque chose explose derrière ses paupières. À ce moment, il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans sa méditation et il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de la briser. Il ne put donc rien faire lorsque la force brute de la signature de Cassiopea se déversa sur lui et l'enveloppa complètement. Ce fut comme s'il se déplaçait dans sa conscience. L'effet était similaire à celui d'une médiation active lorsqu'il tentait de se projeter quelque part mais les sensations étaient décuplées. La signature de Cassiopea aurait tout aussi bien pu être la sienne qu'il aurait été incapable de faire la différence. Des images violentes l'assaillaient de toutes parts, des images qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Quelque part à travers son état méditatif, il parvint à comprendre qu'il s'agissait sûrement de souvenirs. Des moments d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir vécu. Hell savait que la situation échappait à son contrôle et qu'elle allait trop loin. Il aurait dû s'arrêter, briser sa méditation et trouver une autre solution. Mais il en était incapable. Il avait la sensation de partager le même flux d'énergie que Cassiopea et cette connexion lui faisait perdre tout jugement. Il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ça auparavant. Le lien étrange qui l'unissait à la rebelle depuis leur rencontre semblait soudain prendre tout son sens sans pour autant qu'il ne parvienne à mettre des mots dessus. Hell voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, jusqu'à quel point cette connexion pouvait s'étendre. Alors il poussa encore plus loin et tout explosa. Ce n'était plus un flux d'énergie qu'ils partageaient, c'était leurs signatures de Force. Celle, lumineuse, de Cassiopea et la sienne, plus obscure, avaient fusionné en une seule boule de puissance comme si elles avaient été faites l'une pour l'autre. Comme si elles n'étaient que les parties d'un tout qui attendaient d'être réunies. Et soudain, au sein de cette immense source d'énergie, un éclat.

Hell fut projeté hors de son état méditatif. Il s'écroula en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle et, sous ses yeux médusés, Cassiopea prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit ses prunelles chocolat, et se redressa.


	6. Chapitre 6

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

Sélène essayait d'être la plus discrète possible tandis qu'elle préparait un sac avec quelques affaires. Elle n'avait peut-être rien sur elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Kidron mais, depuis, elle avait pris goût à certaines tenues de sa garde robe et à certains gadgets que lui avaient fournis les Sentinels et elle voulait au moins garder un souvenir des quatre semaines qu'elle avait passées en leur compagnie. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors et Matylda et Emiliana dormaient à poing fermé dans leurs chambres. La jeune femme avait d'abord envisagé de les réveiller pour leur faire part de sa décision mais elle avait vite changé d'avis. Elle connaissait ses amies et elle savait qu'elles ne la laisseraient pas partir aussi facilement. Elles tenteraient de l'en dissuader et essaieraient de trouver une solution mais Sélène était déterminée. Elle refusait de mettre tout le monde en danger plus longtemps. Même s'il lui fallait attendre le lever du jour pour avoir la réponse de son père à l'ultimatum qu'elle lui avait posé, elle était déjà persuadée qu'il accepterait. Il lui fallait donc se tenir prête.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune femme s'assit devant la table du salon, munie d'une feuille et d'un stylo. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir comme une voleuse, elle allait dire au revoir à ses amis avant de monter dans le vaisseau de son père, mais elle se devait d'écrire un message à Cassiopea. Les Sentinels allaient finir par la retrouver, elle reprendrait sa place et trouverait une solution pour les sortir de cette situation et les sauver de l'Empire qui les avait trouvés. À ce moment là, la jeune femme voudrait certainement savoir pourquoi son amie, si déterminée qu'elle était à s'intégrer dans les Sentinels, avait fini par repartir sur Coruscant et Sélène voulait qu'elle l'apprenne par ses mots et non par ceux des autres. La jeune femme remercia encore une dernière fois Cassiopea pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle et termina sa missive. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle prit ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement, et repartit en direction de l'observatoire.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à son père pour se manifester. Sélène, assise dans le fauteuil de Cassiopea, avait le regard dans le vide et pensait à ce qui risquait de lui arriver une fois de retour sur Coruscant quand l'entrée d'une communication la fit sursauter. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, _il n'a pas perdu de temps_. Le jeune femme se composa un masque impassible et entra en contact.

« Bonjour père, dit-elle d'une voix égale lorsque l'image du général apparut sur l'écran. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Ma fille, la voix crispée, les sourcils froncés, le général n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Je vois que tu attendais déjà ma réponse.

\- Je suis même surprise que vous ayez attendu aussi longtemps. Qu'avez-vous donc à me dire.

\- Je suppose, reprit-il entre ses dents. Que tu as conscience que je ne pourrai pas indéfiniment te protéger une fois de retour sur Coruscant. Les gens finiront par poser des questions et je refuserai alors d'y répondre. Tu te retrouveras seule.

\- Vous n'essayez même plus de me faire croire que vous me ramènerez à la maison pour que je puisse passer du temps avec mon frère alors, sourit la jeune femme qui avait prédit ce genre de remarque. Vous devez vraiment être désespéré.

\- Ton attitude, gronda son paternel. Est inexcusable. Je devrais te livrer à l'Empire et leur révéler tous tes agissements et ton alliance avec ces immondes rebelles.

\- Et risquer votre place ?, railla Sélène. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, si vous faites cela, l'Empereur vous renverra sur le champ et exilera toute la famille aux confins de la galaxie pour affiliation et peut-être même traîtrise. Et d'ailleurs, je ne me gênerai pas pour raconter à tout le monde que vous avez tout organisé, que vous êtes de mèche avec les Sentinels depuis des mois et que vous vous êtes arrangé pour qu'ils m'enlèvent. Étant donné que je pense que vous avez bien couvert vos traces pendant que vous nous pistiez, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à faire croire aux officiels que vous m'avez retrouvée aussi facilement parce que vous saviez depuis le début où se trouvait la base des rebelles. Finalement, je pense que l'exil ne sera plus une punition assez adéquate après ce genre de révélations, que pensez-vous de l'exécution ?

\- Tu as passé trop de temps avec cette racaille, lâcha le général après un long silence, le teint de plus en plus pâle. Ils t'ont retourné la tête.

\- C'est de la politique, père, contra Sélène. N'est-ce pas vous qui m'y avez initiée ?

\- Soit. Je te ramènerai seule sur Coruscant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères en négociant de la sorte mais tes soi-disant amis finiront tous par périr sous les feux de l'Empire, qu'El-Solar parte avec nous ou pas. Mais, tu l'as malheureusement bien deviné, je tiens à ma position et je vais donc céder à ton chantage ridicule. Je vais lever le siège et nous allons repartir vers la capitale. Une fois là-bas, tu seras seule face à ton destin. Désormais, je ne te considérerai plus comme ma fille.

\- Père, je crois que rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, lâcha Sélène avec un sourire cruel. Vous ne mettrez pas les pieds sur cette planète, c'est moi qui vais venir à vous. La base est équipée de capsules automatisées, j'en emprunterai une et vous n'aurez qu'à me récupérer une fois que je serai près de vos faisceaux d'attraction. Attendez-moi dans une heure, je serai là. »

La jeune femme ne laissa pas à son père le temps de répliquer, elle ferma immédiatement le canal de communication et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait réussi, elle avait fait gagner du temps aux Sentinels. À présent, ils pourraient se concentrer sur le plus important, retrouver Cassiopea. Ils auraient également le temps de déplacer les Archives et de les mettre à l'abri ailleurs au cas où l'Empire devait venir à agir rapidement. La jeune femme avait bien l'intention de jouer au maximum sur le temps une fois qu'elle serait de retour sur Coruscant. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit à Cassiopea, elle savait quel genre de traitements l'attendaient désormais et elle serait prête à les endurer. Lors des nombreux interrogatoires qu'elle allait subir, elle n'hésiterait pas à jouer sur la puissance de frappe des Sentinels. Elle allait en faire beaucoup trop, s'inspirer de ce qu'elle avait vu sur la base et l'amplifier au maximum du crédible. Ainsi, les impériaux ne pourraient pas se permettre d'effectuer une attaque éclair, ils allaient devoir s'organiser et cela prendrait du temps. Par la suite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tenter de se faire passer pour une victime pour éviter d'avoir à endurer des tortures trop importantes et pour sauver sa vie.

Sélène savait qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle devait se rendre rapidement aux capsules et en préparer une pour pouvoir partir. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure, elle décida de laisser un mot en évidence dans l'observatoire pour demander à l'équipe de la rejoindre. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et elle aurait donc le temps de leur dire adieu avant de s'envoler. En les mettant devant le fait accompli, ils n'auraient pas le loisir de discuter. Sélène récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers le hangar numéro trois où elle savait être entreposées les capsules automatisées. La base commençait à fourmiller de monde. Chaque Sentinel était en état d'alerte et elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Personne ne lui prêta véritablement attention même si elle reçut quelques saluts et sourires au passage. _Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en colère contre moi? Les nouvelles vont vite, ils savent certainement tous que c'est mon père qui les menace. Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas furieux ? Ils devraient tous être entrain d'essayer de me mettre dehors à l'heure qu'il est_. Choisissant d'ignorer ces réactions étranges, la jeune femme disparut dans le hangar. Comme elle s'y attendait, il était vide. Les rebelles y entreposaient des vaisseaux plus gros, moins pratiques, ou encore d'autres formes de moyen de transport qu'ils n'utilisaient pas aussi fréquemment. Comme il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leur planète, les cargos et autres véhicules de marchandise ne leur serviraient à rien. Personne n'allait donc venir la déranger. La jeune femme actionna le système de pilotage des capsules et se dirigea vers le mur où elles étaient attachées. Ce genre de petite embarcation était très pratique lorsque l'on voulait rejoindre un vaisseau plus imposant sans prendre la peine de s'installer dans un chasseur. Il suffisait d'entrer les coordonnées à l'avance et de profiter du voyage. Le Croiseur de son père n'était pas vraiment difficile à repérer et sa destination fut rapidement enregistrée dans le premier module qu'elle put atteindre. Sélène était encore entrain de hisser son sac dans la capsule lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du hangar coulisser derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle tandis que la voix de Navo, incertaine s'éleva.

« Sélène, demanda doucement la Miralan. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Vous avez trouvé mon message, dit finalement la jeune femme en se retournant, toute l'équipe se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Sélène ?, enchaîna Matylda qui avait l'air très anxieuse. On a vu que tu avais pris des affaires.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu charges cette capsule ?, ajouta Wolf.

\- Écoutez, Sélène prit une grande inspiration. J'ai contacté mon père hier soir et j'ai pris une décision.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?, hurla presque Emiliana.

\- Laissez-moi parler, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, la coupa fermement Sélène. Tout ce qu'il se passe est de ma faute, non ne m'interromps pas Ivan. Nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là si vous m'aviez déposée sur une planète lambda comme nous l'avions décidé à l'origine. À présent, mon père est stationné au-dessus de nos têtes, il menace d'attaquer et il est impossible de partir à la recherche de Cassiopea dans ces conditions. Il faut qu'il s'en aille et la seule solution c'est que je parte avec lui. Je l'ai donc appelé hier soir et je lui ai posé un ultimatum qu'il a fini par accepter ce matin. J'ai réussi à le faire chanter pour qu'il abandonne l'idée d'emmener Cass avec lui et il ne sait donc toujours pas qu'elle est portée disparue ce qui est une bonne chose. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous sur son vaisseau dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Je vais monter en capsule, comme ça, aucun vaisseau impérial ne viendra se poser sur Kidron. Vous aurez juste à ouvrir une légère brèche dans le bouclier pour que je puisse passer et tout sera terminé. Il va me ramener sur Coruscant, évidemment, après les menaces que je lui ai proférées, il ne va pas me protéger une fois là-bas et je devrai me débrouiller seule. Mais j'ai confiance, je sais que je peux y arriver. Je connais leurs méthodes et je vais tout faire pour vous gagner encore un maximum de temps. Vous devez retrouver Cassiopea et trouver un moyen de renforcer encore vos défenses pour le jour où les impériaux finiront par vous tomber dessus. Et il y a les Archives aussi, il faut comprendre ce que l'Empire manigance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis certaine que vous pouvez y arriver.

\- Sélène, commença vainement Navo.

\- Non, Navo. Vous avez tous fait tellement pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de ma vie si je ne vous avais pas rencontrés et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de faire quelque chose pour vous, je refuse qu'il arrive malheur à qui que ce soit sur cette base à cause de moi, vous avez encore tellement de choses à accomplir. Je voulais être une Sentinel, alors à moi de me comporter comme telle. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Sélène. Wolf et Navo avaient l'air ébahis et cherchaient visiblement des arguments à lui avancer pour la convaincre de changer d'avis, Ivan semblait quant à lui plongé dans une profonde réflexion et n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. Matylda et Emiliana avaient en revanche l'air bouleversées. Cette dernière commença d'ailleurs à faire les cent pas dans le hangar tout en s'époumonant dans une langue que Sélène ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle supposa être un dialecte de Caamas. La seule chose qu'elle perçut fut le titre de son père suivi de près par ce qui lui sembla être une insulte bien sentie. La jeune femme en esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Ann-Mary qui était d'abord restée en retrait. Elle aussi avait l'air choquée par la situation et elle s'était approchée de Matylda, qui s'était mise à pleurer, pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules. _Elle s'en veut déjà tellement pour ce qui est arrivé à Cassiopea_, pensa Sélène qui esquissa un mouvement en direction de son amie. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente également responsable de tout ce qui se passe avec mon père._ Finalement, la jeune femme se ravisa. Si elle allait prendre Matylda dans ses bras, elle n'arriverait probablement pas à faire demi-tour et elle ne voulait pas laisser aux autres le temps de trouver une parade pour la faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme croisa donc ses mains tremblantes devant elle et, ravalant ses larmes, adressa un grand sourire à tous ses amis avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers sa capsule, prête au décollage.

Alors qu'elle tendait un bras pour attraper l'échelle du module, quelqu'un lui attrapa l'autre poignet et la tira en arrière d'un coup sec. Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme bascula et se retrouva appuyée contre le torse ferme d'un homme. Un peu perdue, elle suivit des yeux une main gantée qui éteignit tous les signaux de la capsule pour la remettre en stand-by. Sélène ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la main qui lui tenait le poignet la fit pivoter et la força à se mettre en mouvement. Éberluée, la jeune femme fut forcée de suivre Sor, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, alors qu'il l'attirait vers le panneau de contrôle du hangar. À en juger par le silence qui s'était installé dans le garage, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui était entrain de se passer et Sélène préféra donc elle aussi se taire. Le Twi'lek actionna les commandes de communication et pianota rapidement quelque chose, faisant s'ouvrir un canal de communication. Sélène risqua un regard discret vers le visage de Sor qui semblait passablement contrarié à en juger par le tic nerveux dans son sourcil droit. Le canal resta vacant durant d'interminables secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien trop familière aux oreilles de Sélène ne réponde.

« Oui ?, le Général Vénusii-Arcadia semblait incertain.

\- Oui bonjour, Général, répondit Sor d'un ton joyeux qui respirait l'hypocrisie.

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? Je ne connais pas ce canal de communication.

\- Pardon de vous importuner à cette heure matinale, continua le Twi'lek sur le même ton. Mais je me demandais si je pouvais m'entretenir un instant avec vous.

\- Bon sang mais vous êtes qui ?, lâcha le général, furieux.

\- Sor'Leku, premier Lieutenant des Sentinels, pour vous servir Votre Excellence, à ces mots, Sélène entendit Wolf pouffer derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? Vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant mais j'en ai terminé avec les Sentinels, je m'apprête d'ailleurs à partir.

\- C'est bien là le problème voyez-vous, j'ai peur que deviez remettre votre voyage à plus tard, chantonna Sor.

\- Mais que…, tenta Sélène en tirant sur le bras du Twi'lek.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, tempêta le général en interrompant sa fille sans le savoir.

\- Je veux dire, cette fois, Sor avait abandonné l'hypocrisie. Que vous pouvez toujours courir pour que votre fille ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans votre vaisseau.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, dit le général d'un ton cassant. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais ma fille et moi avons passé un accord qui ne vous concerne en rien et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre misérable planète, vous allez vous occuper de vos affaires et me laisser gérer les miennes.

\- Ah-ah-ah, tiqua Sor. Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris mon cher. Vous savez, je connais bien les types dans votre genre, les espèces de petits chefs qui se croient tout permis juste parce que quelqu'un leur à donné une jolie décoration à accrocher à leur veste. Vous n'êtes pas sur Coruscant, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de grogner un peu fort pour que les gens tombent à vos pieds. Ici, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, aucun titre et donc aucune valeur. Vos menaces à deux balles font peut-être trembler les petits impériaux mais, personnellement je les regarde passer sans même prendre la peine de me lever du canapé. Donc, vous allez gentiment la fermer et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Comment osez-vous…

\- Je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter, coupa Sor. Que vous êtes probablement ce que l'on peut qualifier de pire père de la galaxie. Non là vraiment, vous faites très fort. Votre fille risque la prison, la torture et peut-être même la mort et vous êtes plus que volontaire à l'idée de la jeter tout droit dedans du moment que vous en tirez les honneurs et que vous pouvez conserver votre petit confort. Les mecs comme vous devraient clairement être interdits de procréation, je pense que le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux.

\- Espèce de sale petit…

\- Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Sélène va rester ici avec nous et ce même si je dois l'enfermer dans une pièce pour être sûr qu'elle ne tente pas encore une fois quelque chose de stupide. Quant à vous, et bien, ça m'est royalement égal. Vous pouvez rester ici en stand-by à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux à travers nos boucliers impénétrables ou vous pouvez repartir chez votre cher Empereur la queue entre les jambes pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il vous reste de dignité. Personnellement, je choisirais la seconde option mais c'est à vous de voir.

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans ma fille, souffla le général d'une voix furieuse. Même si pour cela je dois trouer vos boucliers à la main.

\- Alors bon courage, parce que Sélène reste ici, avec moi, et vous pouvez être certain que je ne la lâcherai pas des yeux une seconde. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. »

Sor ponctua sa dernière phrase d'une insulte si colorée qu'elle en aurait fait rougir un Hutt et ferma le canal de communication. Sélène était bouche-bée. Elle regarda le Twi'lek, incapable de former une pensée cohérente, tandis que Wolf se mit à applaudir en arrière-plan et que les autres membres de l'équipe explosèrent en commentaires.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?, finit par murmurer Sélène.

\- Je répare mes erreurs, répondit Sor en lui faisant face. Je suis désolé Sélène, j'ai été le pire des imbéciles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais tellement en colère après l'enlèvement de Cass et tu en as fait les frais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, rien n'est de ta faute et il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies à cause de l'espèce d'ordure qui te sert de père.

\- Mais il ne va jamais partir maintenant, tenta la jeune femme. Il est capable de faire venir un Ravageur malgré les risques que cela lui ferait courir et alors les boucliers ne tiendront plus. Tout le monde risque de mourir et j'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'aurais pu…

\- Arrête, la coupa Sor en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et en se baissant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire depuis la prison impériale où tu aurais atterri. Et qui sait ce que ces malades t'auraient fait subir une fois là-bas. On trouvera une solution pour gérer ton paternel. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé et je l'ai potentiellement énervé encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de gérer les situations critiques. On va y arriver. Même si on doit lui retourner toute notre artillerie dessus d'un seul coup.

\- Ce qui risquerait encore d'accentuer son niveau de rage, risqua Sélène avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis connu pour être particulièrement énervant, dit Sor avec un clin d'oeil.

\- N'empêche que je vous aurais fait gagner du temps, avança une dernière fois la jeune femme.

\- Stop, ria le Twi'lek. Je vais finir par véritablement devoir t'enfermer dans une pièce si tu continues. Tu ne vas nulle part, fin de la discussion. Par contre tu as raison sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu as bel et bien le caractère d'une Sentinel. »

Sélène tenta bien d'argumenter encore un peu mais le reste du groupe avait fini par se mêler à la discussion et elle avait rapidement dû abandonner. Très vite, Emiliana avait récupéré ses affaires et la poussait vers la porte, accompagnée de Matylda et d'Ann-Mary. Sur les conseils de Navo, elle devait aller se reposer un peu avant de venir retrouver toute la troupe dans l'observatoire pour discuter de la suite des évènements. Bien évidemment, Matylda avait catégoriquement refusé de la laisser partir seule et elle se retrouvait donc escortée par ses amies.

« Non mais qu'est-ce-qui t'es passé par la tête, finit de tempêter Matylda. C'était presque du suicide !

\- Je voulais essayer d'arranger les choses, avança Sélène.

\- Je ne connais peut-être pas tous les détails de l'histoire, coupa Ann-Mary avant que Matylda ne puisse poursuivre. Mais il est clair que tu n'es responsable de rien. Même si ce que tu as voulu faire est extrêmement courageux.

\- Et surtout extrêmement stupide !, cria Matylda.

\- Du calme, Matylda, intervint Emiliana. Tout est arrangé. Sélène n'ira nulle part, elle reste ici avec nous et le général peut aller se faire voir. Heureusement que Sor est intervenu en revanche, parce que je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi à te convaincre de rester sans son intervention.

\- J'avais rapidement compris qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, commenta Ann-Mary. Mais je n'en reviens encore pas de tout ce qu'il a jeté à la figure du père de Sélène.

\- Il l'a clairement remis en place, s'extasia Emilana. J'aurais donné cher pour voir sa tête quand il lui a dit qu'il devrait être interdit de procréation.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, murmura Sélène. Il avait pourtant dit que je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Mais il ne le pensait pas, lui dit Emiliana. Il était en colère et frustré et sûrement épuisé aussi et ça lui a fait péter les plombs. Tout est arrangé maintenant et nous allons pouvoir repasser aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu as raison, Sélène accéléra le pas. Il faut que nous trouvions une autre solution à présent. Nous sommes toujours bloqués ici à cause de mon père et, pendant ce temps, qui sait ce que l'autre dingue fait subir à Cassiopea. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de …

\- Calme-toi, la coupa Ann-Mary. Chaque chose en son temps. Il faut d'abord que tu te reposes et…

\- Sûrement pas !, s'insurgea Sélène. On va rapidement poser mes affaires et on retourne tout de suite à l'observatoire. Ils ont besoin de nous et il va nous falloir agir vite. »

Au final, les trois jeunes femmes ne réussirent pas à convaincre leur amie de respirer un peu. Une fois ses affaires abandonnées et après s'être rapidement changée, Sélène repartit au pas de course vers l'observatoire et ses amies durent accélérer le pas pour rester à son niveau. Arrivées en haut, elles purent constater qu'une agitation certaine régnait parmi leurs amis. Wolf était tordu de rire sur l'un des canapés, Navo criait sur Sor qui n'avait plus l'air de savoir où se mettre et Ivan tentait, en vain, de calmer tout le monde.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Pas vraiment non ! Cet imbécile, asséna Navo en pointant vers Sor. Commence par avoir un comportement déplorable et, quand il finit enfin par se réveiller, il insulte le type qui veut nous bombarder. Deux fois !

\- Comment ça, deux fois ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Mon père a rappelé ?, s'étonna Sélène.

\- Vu la façon dont Sor lui a parlé, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, conclut Ann-Mary.

\- Et il a recommencé !, insista Navo.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?, se défendit Sor. Je n'ai visiblement pas été assez clair la première fois alors j'ai explicité ma pensée !

\- Tu lui a lâché tout ton répertoire d'insultes au visage ! Parce que oui, il a appelé en visio cette fois.

\- Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait avant ?, s'étonna Matylda.

\- Non, avant j'ai été poli parce que je ne voulais pas lui sortir trop d'horreurs devant sa fille. Cette fois par contre, je lui ai tout balancé.

\- Et maintenant il veut nous atomiser !, hurla Navo.

\- Il voulait déjà le faire avant !, répondit Sor sur le même ton. Ça ne va rien changer !

\- S'il vous plaît !, interrompit Sélène. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de mon père. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Sélène a raison, dit Ivan. Il faut nous concentrer sur la suite à présent. À commencer par, qu'allons nous faire de lui maintenant ? Il est visiblement déterminé à rester, d'après ce que j'ai compris de l'échange d'insultes auquel je viens d'assister.

\- Franchement, intervint Wolf qui s'était calmé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Nos boucliers vont encore tenir un moment mais pas indéfiniment. Je suis toujours pour leur envoyer des chasseurs mais je ne sais pas quelle pourrait être la conclusion de ce genre d'attaque.

\- Il a clairement menacé d'attaquer, reprit Navo. Je ne sais pas si sa menace d'aller chercher des renforts ne sont que des paroles en l'air, mais je ne préfère pas prendre le risque. Si on attaque maintenant et que d'autres vaisseaux impériaux plus puissants finissent pas arriver, on risque de se retrouver en sous-effectifs. Tu sais comme moi que ce genre d'attaque éclair va irrémédiablement nous coûter des hommes, Wolf. Je ne sais pas si on peut se le permettre.

\- Navo a raison, dit Ivan. Il faut que nous nous protégions au maximum pour économiser nos forces et nos ressources. Au moins quelque temps, histoire de voir ce qu'il compte faire.

\- Il ne va pas pouvoir rester là une éternité, finit par dire Sélène. Son opération est solitaire et il ne pourra pas la faire couvrir trop longtemps par ses hommes restés sur Coruscant. Il va devoir rentrer s'il ne veut pas attirer les soupçons. Alors, deux options. Soit il appelle effectivement des renforts et on le saura très vite, soit il bluffe et nous avons encore du temps. En revanche, je le connais, il n'hésitera pas à tenter une dernière fois sa chance avant de rebrousser chemin. Reste à savoir si nos boucliers tiendront assez longtemps pour y résister. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il nous faudra attaquer et, même si nous l'emportons, nous serons vulnérables. Mon père a forcément mis quelqu'un dans la confidence à la capitale, pour le cas où il devait lui arriver quelque chose en route. Donc, s'il ne revient pas, nous aurons droit à l'escouade de secours lancée à sa recherche et, cette fois, ils auront un voire plusieurs Ravageurs. Boucliers ou pas, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir. Et si en plus nous avons perdu des hommes dans la bataille, nous n'aurons plus assez de puissance de frappe pour riposter. Dans les deux cas, la situation n'est pas très bien engagée pour nous. Il nous faut nous dégager une troisième option, quelque chose qui nous permettrait d'avoir le dessus, une solution pour… quoi ? »

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Sélène n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde s'était tu et l'observait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Sélène, commença Navo. Tu as fait des études en stratégie militaire ?

\- Pas spécialement non, j'ai suivi quelques cours dans le cadre de mes études de sciences politiques mais ce n'était pas mon sujet de prédilection. Pourquoi?

\- Peut-être parce que tu viens d'exposer la situation en détails en l'espace de moins d'une minute ?, proposa Wolf.

\- Oh ça, non c'est juste que je connais mon père et que je sais comment il pense. Navo, est-ce-qu'on peut voir le niveau des boucliers pour évaluer le temps qu'il nous reste ?

\- Euh oui… »

La Miralan s'installa à son bureau et activa les logiciels de sécurité. Les boucliers s'étaient bien rechargés depuis la dernière attaque des hommes du général mais leur faculté de régénération allait baisser avec chaque attaque et si les impériaux n'appelaient pas de renforts, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils allaient encore tenté de descendre les défenses de Kidron. Quitte à y sacrifier des hommes à cause des panneaux déflecteurs. Les vies n'avaient que très peu d'importance à leurs yeux. En quelques calculs, l'informaticienne réussit à établir des pronostics. Sans attaque, les boucliers continueraient à tenir bon plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne supportent plus la surcharge d'énergie qui leur était injectée pour les faire tenir debout. En partant du principe qu'ils essuient encore deux ou trois attaques, ils s'effondreraient au bout d'une semaine. Le temps leur était vraiment compté.

« Combien de fois peut-il se permettre d'attaquer ?, demanda Sor en se tournant vers Sélène.

\- L'Exécutrix est bien équipé et, même si nous avons réduit en cendres sa première volée de bombardiers, il en a encore d'autres dans ses cales. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu complètement chargé par contre, ça lui aurait demandé trop d'hommes. Disons donc qu'il est à moitié plein, que ce soit en main d'oeuvre ou en matière d'armement. En calculant rapidement ce qu'il a déjà perdu lors de la première attaque… je dirais qu'il peut encore s'en permettre deux sans risquer tous ses bombardiers. Il n'attaquera avec les chasseurs qu'en dernier recours. Ils sont trop précieux pour être précipités volontairement sur des boucliers. Il va les garder en cas d'attaque rapprochée. Je ne peux rien garantir en revanche. Je connaissais les limites de mon père, mais avant de savoir qu'il attaquait des planètes innocentes. Qui sait ce qu'il sera vraiment prêt à faire pour se venger. Au départ, il s'agissait d'une négociation musclée, voire d'un règlement de comptes, mais, à présent, il est évident que c'est une vengeance.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler comme ça finalement, grommela Sor.

\- Non non, le rassura Sélène. C'est moi qui suis son ennemie à présent. Il considère ce que j'ai fait comme un acte de haute trahison et il veut me le faire payer.

\- Et dire que j'étais prêt à te laisser partir avec ce malade, grogna Sor. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner une jour.

\- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Sélène. C'était une réaction normale au vu de la situation et je pense toujours que vous auriez dû me laisser m'en aller.

\- On ne va pas recommencer avec cette discussion, coupa le Twi'lek.

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'inclina la jeune femme. Mais il n'empêche qu'il va falloir agir vite. »

Tous plongèrent à nouveau dans une profonde réflexion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il devint évident que personne n'allait avoir d'idée lumineuse pour mettre le Général Vénusii-Arcadia en déroute. Sélène voyait forcément juste, il n'allait pas hésiter à tenter au moins une nouvelle attaque, en espérant bien sûr qu'il bluffe en parlant de Ravageur. Tandis que le silence s'éternisait, Matylda prit une décision et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter toute la bande.

« D'accord. Une semaine tu dis Sélène ? Alors il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire. Il faut retrouver Cassiopea.

\- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?, demanda Navo. Notre problème principal sera toujours le même.

\- Et alors ? Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, cette histoire va mal finir. Au mieux, nous sommes forcés d'attaquer et ça se finira en bain de sang et dans le pire des cas, toute la planète va périr sous les coups d'un Ravageur. Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? Qu'on reste là à attendre que tout s'effondre autour de nous ? Si on ne part pas la chercher maintenant, qui sait si nous serons encore là pour le faire dans quelques jours. Et en imaginant qu'elle parvienne à s'en sortir, qu'est-ce-qu'elle va retrouver en revenant ? Du feu et des cendres ? Parce qu'il ne restera rien d'autre ! Pire encore, vous avez pensé à ce qui arrivera si les impériaux finissent par apprendre qu'elle a été enlevée et que les Sentinels sont sans leader ? Le Général n'hésitera pas. Il mettra sa fierté et les risques qu'il encourt pour être parti sans permission de côté et il prendra immédiatement contact avec l'Empereur. Ils viendront pour nous tuer et ils y arriveront. Les Sentinels ont besoin de Cassiopea. Nous avons besoin d'elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous imaginez affronter ça sans elle. Parce que, même si nous ne parvenons pas à l'emporter face au général, même si Cassiopea elle-même ne trouve pas de solution, au moins nous serons tous ensemble. Elle a donné sa vie à la rébellion et elle a déjà perdu une famille une première fois. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre sans elle.

\- Matylda a raison, lâcha Ann-Mary après de longues secondes de silence. Et il nous faut aussi penser à la raison qui nous a conduit à en arriver là, les cristaux et les Archives. Avec tout ça, elles ne nous ont pas encore révélé leurs secrets et, maintenant qu'elles sont en partie déverrouillées, qui sait ce que l'Empire ferait si elles tombaient entre ses mains. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Cassiopea pense que quelque chose de terrible se prépare et je suis d'accord avec elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas une grande guerrière, loin de là même, mais j'ai vu ce que ces monstres sont capables de faire. Ils ont tué ma famille, notre famille, et Cassiopea est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je refuse de la perdre une seconde fois. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- On part quand ?, asséna Wolf sans hésitation.

\- Du calme !, s'empressa de dire Navo. Il nous faut un plan. Même si les filles ont raison, je vous rappelle quand même que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut se trouver et on ne va pas se mettre à fouiller toute la galaxie. Nous n'en avons pas le temps. Nous devons être méthodiques.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide, conclut Ivan. Nous avons de nombreux alliés répartis partout dans la galaxie. Peut-être qu'ils auront des informations à nous transmettre ou qu'ils participeront aux recherches. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon, le temps nous manque.

\- Des alliés, réfléchit Matylda à voix haute. Ann-Mary, les Jedi aussi avaient des alliés partout. Il reste forcément des personnes qui pourraient aussi nous aider. Tu connais peut-être encore des gens qui auraient connu Cassiopea du temps de l'Ordre et qui voudraient lui porter secours ? »

À ces mots, Ann-Mary garda le silence. Soudain, la solution lui apparut comme une évidence. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, elle n'avait pas du tout eu le temps d'y penser et, pire encore, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le dire à Cassiopea lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. À présent, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un. Et je sais qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Il a déjà tout tenté pour la retrouver à l'époque où elle avait quitté l'Ordre.

\- Qui donc ?, demanda Wolf.

\- Maître Kenobi.

\- Attends, le Maître Kenobi ?, demanda Sor. L'un des plus puissants Chevaliers Jedi ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Mais, commença Navo. Cass ne nous a jamais parlé de lui.

\- Parce qu'elle pense qu'il est mort. Comme tous les autres. Je suis la seule à savoir qu'il est en vie et inversement d'ailleurs. Il a survécu à l'Ordre 66 et m'a retrouvée dans le Temple alors que je venais d'apprendre la mort de mon Maître. Je lui ai tout raconté. Jedha, les Archives, ma mission. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je la mène à bien, que je le devais à la mémoire de Maître Windu. Il savait que je serais en sécurité dans la Ville Sainte et il m'a promis de prendre contact avec moi une fois que je serais arrivée. Je lui ai dit que les Archives étaient bien là et qu'elles étaient intactes et il m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de moi. J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais il ne m'a rien dit. Juste que lui aussi avait une mission à accomplir et qu'il allait se faire disparaître. Par la suite, je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Tous les Jedi sont équipés d'un mini comm-link, un modèle unique, j'ai toujours gardé le mien, et lui aussi, en cas de situations d'urgence. Évidemment, Cassiopea s'est séparée du sien lorsqu'elle a quitté l'Ordre.

\- Donc tu peux le joindre ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Oui.

\- Et il pourra nous aider ?, enchaîna Wolf.

\- Maître Kenobi est un Jedi d'exception. Je ne pourrais même pas vous lister toutes les situations impossibles desquelles il s'est extirpé. Et, comme je l'ai dit, il tient beaucoup à Cassiopea.

\- Ils étaient proches ?, s'intéressa Emiliana.

\- Extrêmement proches, pour des raisons que je préfère garder pour moi pour l'instant. Cassiopea ne vous en a pas parlé. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire sans son accord et je suis sûre qu'elle vous expliquera tout une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvée.

\- Nous n'avons rien à perdre, conclut Ivan. Et cet homme est d'une puissance qui dépasse chacun d'entre nous, j'ai entendu parler de lui à l'époque de la Guerre des clones.

\- Alors on y va, dit Matylda. On l'appelle et on lui explique tout.

\- Et on prie pour qu'il accepte de nous aider, souffla Sélène. »

En silence, tous se regroupèrent autour d'Ann-Mary qui sortit un petit boîtier de sa poche. Elle l'ouvrit et une lumière verte se mit à clignoter. Tous retinrent leurs respirations jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis reconnaissable d'une personne décrochant se fit entendre.

« Maître Kenobi, commença Ann-Mary. C'est moi. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Troisième partie**

~ Bordure extérieure, Tatooine ~

S'il avait eu le choix, Obi-Wan Kenobi n'aurait probablement pas jeté son dévolu sur Tatooine. Les mercenaires et les tempêtes de sables n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partie de ses passe-temps favoris et il aurait largement préféré passer sa retraite anticipée, et donc le reste de sa vie, au bord de la mer ou parmi des peuples plus accueillants. Sous sa capuche, l'ancien Maître Jedi grimaça. Il faisait trop chaud et cette partie de Tatooine était particulièrement inhospitalière. Les Hommes des Sables en avaient fait leur terrain de jeu de prédilection et il fallait s'attendre à les voir surgir à tout moment. _Vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour un enfant de quatre ans. Ils n'auraient pas pu installer leur ferme d'humidité ailleurs ?_

Depuis son poste d'observation, à l'abri derrière des rochers, Obi-Wan gardait les yeux rivés sur la petite tête blonde qui s'agitait et courait dans tous les sens tandis que son oncle discutait affaire avec le vieux propriétaire de la ferme. Visiblement, la transaction avançait bien et la famille pourrait bientôt emménager dans ce coin reculé pour reprendre l'activité. En un sens, Obi-Wan savait que c'était une décision sensée. Ainsi, ils s'éloigneraient des villes et des spatio-ports et seraient donc moins repérables. Owen et Beru Lars étaient des personnes de confiance et le Jedi savait qu'ils seraient prêts à faire toutes sortes de sacrifices pour protéger leur neveu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. D'un léger geste de la main, Obi-Wan écarta une pierre qui menaçait de chuter d'une falaise et qui aurait immanquablement fini sur la tête de Luke. _Cet enfant n'a véritablement aucun sens de l'auto-préservation_, se dit le Jedi en observant son protégé tenter de grimper sur une dune de sable. Il avait beau glisser à chaque tentative, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réitérer l''expérience. _Un de ces jours, je vais le retrouver dans un fossé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?_ Le petit garçon avait repéré une créature des sables et tentait de l'attraper.

Obi-Wan se massa nerveusement les tempes. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que veiller sur Luke ne serait pas de tout repos. Cet enfant était un Skywalker et l'ancien Maître Jedi avait une expérience conséquente en la matière.

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que l'Empire avait été proclamé. Quatre longues années depuis qu'il avait renoncé à tout ce qui le définissait auparavant. Après l'Ordre 66, la destruction de l'Ordre Jedi et son duel fatidique sur Mustafar, Obi-Wan Kenobi avait décidé de se retirer du monde. Il ne lui restait plus rien, plus aucune raison de se battre, en l'espace de quelques heures, il avait vu son monde s'écrouler et il avait tout perdu. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le voir venir, peut-être qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce massacre mais ses regrets ne changeraient plus rien désormais. En regardant les boucles blondes de Luke et ses grands yeux bleus rieurs, il se dit pour la énième fois qu'il méritait bien cette punition éternelle qu'il avait décidé de s'infliger. L'enfant n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais lui aussi avait tout perdu. À l'instant même où il était venu au monde, il s'était retrouvé seul. Bien sûr, il lui restait son oncle et sa tante qui prenaient soin de lui comme s'il était leur fils, mais rien ne pourrait jamais vraiment remplacer l'amour de ses parents qui lui avait été arraché. Il ressemblait déjà tellement à son père. Obi-Wan savait que cela n'allait qu'empirer lorsqu'il grandirait. Il le devinait déjà aux commandes d'un fighter lancé à pleine vitesse. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, cet enfant n'attendrait pas bien longtemps avant de s'envoler loin de sa prison des sables. Son père ne l'avait pas supporté et il ne le supporterait probablement pas davantage. _Mais pour l'instant, c'est encore un enfant_. Owen Lars en avait terminé de négocier et installait Luke dans son speeder pour repartir en direction de leur maison. _Il ignore encore tout du monde dans lequel il grandit et de la menace constante qui pèse sur lui. Faites qu'il en soit ainsi le plus longtemps possible._

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Obi-Wan Kenobi qu'il finirait un jour par vivre en ermite aux confins de la galaxie, il lui aurait ri au visage. Lui qui ne tenait pas en place ? Qui avait mené des batailles et remporté des guerres, finir ses jours en renonçant à son sabre laser ? L'idée lui aurait semblé ridicule. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à envisager sa vie autrement désormais. Le grand Chevalier Jedi connu pour son charisme et son charme irrésistible était mort quatre ans auparavant, dans la fournaise de Mustafar. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même désormais. Rongé par la culpabilité et les regrets, il ignorait s'il aurait pu survivre sans Luke. Le petit garçon était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, la seule chose pour laquelle il accepterait encore de se battre. Son sabre laser était enterré au fond de la grotte où il avait élu domicile et il ne comptait pas s'en saisir à nouveau un jour. Perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il s'en retournait à son refuge, Obi-Wan laissa un instant son esprit dériver vers un autre enfant. Elle aussi avait quatre ans désormais et il était certain qu'elle avait une vie très heureuse. Bail Organa avait été l'un de ses amis les plus proches et il lui vouait une confiance sans faille. Il était d'ailleurs l'une des rares personnes de son passé à savoir où il se trouvait et la seule à connaître toute la vérité. Pourtant, malgré l'insistance du Sénateur, l'ancien Maître Jedi avait refusé de s'impliquer dans la rébellion qu'il comptait mener. Il en avait fini avec tout cela et il était épuisé. À sa demande, son ami avait donc accepté de le laisser se couper du monde. Sans contact physique avec qui que ce soit depuis quatre années, Obi-Wan Kenobi ignorait tout de la réalité du monde extérieur. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle devait être terrible, avec Palpatine au pouvoir, nul doute que la galaxie devait être à feu et à sang, mais cela ne le concernait plus désormais. Il finirait ses jours seul et purgerait sa peine. Il avait laissé les ténèbres envahir son monde et, pour cela, il lui fallait à présent se repentir. Tatooine était dorénavant sa prison.

Soupirant, Obi-Wan entra dans sa grotte et se laissa tomber sur son matelas de fortune. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir. En choisissant cette vie, il avait choisi d'abandonner tout ce qui avait fait de lui un Jedi et, le simple fait d'enterrer son sabre laser et de jurer de ne plus jamais le brandir, n'était pas suffisant. Il avait dû renoncer complètement à la Force et il n'utilisait ses dons qu'en cas de dernier recours pour protéger Luke, comme il venait de le faire avec ce rocher qui avait manqué de l'écraser. Aussi, son corps ne fonctionnait plus comme avant et son esprit se faisait parfois trouble. Le flux de la Force coulait dans ses veines presque aussi abondamment que son sang et, en le réduisant au silence, Obi-Wan avait accepté de se sentir comme un étranger dans son propre corps. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'un instant pour tout remettre en marche, mais il s'y refusait. Tant pis s'il finissait par perdre la tête, cela ferait partie de sa sanction. _Qui sait, peut-être que ce serait même une bonne chose_, se dit-il. _Je pourrai enfin tout oublier et cesser de souffrir. Oublier tous les gens que j'ai perdus, ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver et ceux que j'ai laissé partir au lieu de tout tenter pour les retenir. Maître Kenobi, tu parles. Je dois probablement être le plus mauvais Maître Jedi à n'avoir jamais existé. _Il laissa son regard dériver vers l'endroit où il avait enterré son sabre. Là, dans ce trou, se trouvait également une autre arme, un autre sabre laser qui jamais plus ne serait brandi par son Chevalier. _Si Anakin était encore là, il me mettrait probablement son poing dans la figure et me dirait de me bouger et d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Palpatine ne finisse par réduire toute la galaxie en esclavage._ Mais Anakin Skywalker n'était plus de ce monde. Et c'était de sa faute.

Sur Tatooine, les jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient en tout point. Obi-Wan avait d'ailleurs fini par perdre toute notion du temps et, si ce n'avait pas été pour Luke qu'il voyait grandir de jour en jour, il aurait probablement été incapable de dire combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée. Si au début il avait été anxieux, se retournant à chaque pas pour s'assurer que les sbires de l'Empereur n'avaient pas fini par le retrouver ou, pire encore, par retrouver l'héritier Skywalker qu'ils recherchaient certainement toujours, il était à présent beaucoup moins préoccupé par le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne s'attendait plus à rien. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce qu'il redoutait finirait pas arriver, il savait que son passé le rattraperait et qu'il lui faudrait alors agir. Mais pour le moment, il se contentait de traverser les jours comme une ombre, observant son protégé de loin et rentrant dans sa grotte à la nuit tombée pour sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. En abandonnant la Force, il avait choisi de subir ces affres du sommeil qui lui étaient jusqu'alors étrangers mais lui permettaient de ne jamais oublier pourquoi il en était arrivé là alors il les supportait sans broncher. Plus rien n'aurait pu surprendre Obi-Wan Kenobi, si habitué qu'il était à sa vie morne et à ses journées vides. Rien d'extraordinaire ne pouvait se produire aussi loin dans la galaxie et, surtout, il ne voyait aucune raison qui pourrait présentement le pousser à sortir de son isolement.

Plongé dans ses pensées, l'ancien Jedi sursauta violemment en entendant la sonnerie. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Il n'avait plus entendu le son de son comm-link depuis si longtemps. Il ne s'en était pour autant pas débarrassé et le laissait constamment en marche. Il y avait encore deux personnes qui possédaient le même et il avait juré d'être là pour eux s'ils venaient à avoir besoin de lui. Obi-Wan se précipita vers la cache dans le mur où se trouvait le précieux appareil et le retourna fébrilement entre ses doigts. Le contact d'Ann-Mary Del Rosia s'affichait sur le petit écran. Depuis ce jour fatidique de l'Ordre 66, il n'avait plus revu la jeune femme. En revenant sur Coruscant après son combat contre le Général Grievous et après avoir échappé à une mort certaine des mains de ses propres hommes, il l'avait trouvée dans la Bibliothèque, complètement dévastée. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le plan de Maître Windu pour mettre les Archives en sécurité, la demande qu'il lui avait faite de veiller sur ces dernières et, surtout, son combat contre celui qu'ils connaissaient alors sous le nom de Darth Sidious et sa défaite. Obi-Wan avait eu des désaccords avec Mace Windu mais il le respectait énormément et avait été profondément touché d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

À ce moment, il savait déjà ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il avait compris ce que Palpatine avait accomplit et savait également ce qu'il lui restait à faire, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur. Le Maître Jedi n'avait pas hésité, il avait demandé à Ann-Mary de partir, d'aller se mettre en sécurité très loin de la capitale. Jedha était une planète sûre et accueillante pour les Jedi et il savait qu'elle y serait bien et qu'elle pourrait y trouver sa place. Les Archives s'y trouvant alors déjà, elle pourrait par la même occasion honorer la mémoire de son Maître en respectant sa dernière volonté. Obi-Wan n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis quatre ans et, après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'elle avait atteint Jedha saine et sauve, il ne l'avait lui-même plus contactée. En revanche, il lui avait promis de toujours garder son comm-link activé pour le cas où il devait se passer quelque chose. Même s'il avait décidé de vivre en ermite, il n'allait pas tourner le dos à d'autres Jedi survivants. C'était contre tous ses principes et, en plus, Ann-Mary était jeune et fraîchement nommée Chevalier lorsque tout était arrivé, il se devait de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et de lui venir en aide s'il le fallait. Et il en allait de même pour la deuxième personne à connaître son contact.

Obi-Wan garda le regard fixé sur le petit appareil plusieurs instants avant de se décider à agir. Même s'il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle, la jeune femme n'avait plus cherché à le contacter durant les années écoulées et il pensait qu'elle avait trouvé son compte sur Jedha. Son appel était donc très surprenant. Pourtant, il connaissait Ann-Mary et elle avait été formée par Mace Windu. C'était quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi et, même si elle avait cherché à savoir où il se rendait et ce qu'il comptait faire, elle respectait également son choix de garder ces informations secrètes. Il savait qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de l'appeler pour rien, elle devait donc se trouver dans une situation très difficile. Prenant une grande inspiration, Obi-Wan finit par décrocher l'appareil. Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à qui que ce soit depuis le début de son exil et ce fut donc avec une voix enrouée qu'il répondit.

« Oui ?, demanda-t-il légèrement incertain.

\- Maître Kenobi, répondit la voix claire d'Ann-Mary. C'est moi. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Bonjour Ann-Mary, dit l'ancien Jedi après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Cela fait bien longtemps, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Et bien, Obi-Wan crut percevoir des voix qui argumentaient derrière celle d'Ann-Mary. Je pense que ce serait trop long à vous expliquer par comm-link et je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un intercepte cette discussion, la jeune femme semblait étrangement nerveuse.

\- Tu es très inquiète, je l'entends à ta voix, reprit Obi-Wan avec plus d'assurance. Il doit s'agir d'une urgence…

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort, l'interrompit Ann-Mary dont la voix trahissait de plus en plus la panique. Et j'ai donc une seule question à vous poser.

\- Es-tu en danger ?, demanda Obi-Wan avec empressement. L'Empire t'aurait-il retrouvée ?

\- Maître Kenobi, coupa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Vous m'aviez dit avoir votre propre mission à mener lorsque nous nous sommes séparés au Temple. J'ignore toujours de quoi il s'agit mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que, comme moi, vous auriez préféré rester dans l'oubli après tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans.

\- Ann-Mary, cette fois, Obi-Wan était en état d'alerte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi s'il le fallait.

\- Vous seriez prêt à m'aider… à nous aider alors ? Même si pour cela, vous deviez renoncer à votre mission ?

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, répondit finalement l'ancien Jedi après un silence. Dis-moi tout. Est-ce que c'est Jedha ? Les Archives ?

\- Je ne suis plus sur Jedha depuis un mois environ. Je suis actuellement dans un lieu tenu secret et les Archives sont en sécurité mais il ne s'agit pas de cela, même si je vous promets de tout vous expliquer si vous acceptez de m'aider.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je le ferai, répondit Obi-Wan, nerveux après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il retourne ? Tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort? Alors es-tu en danger ?

\- Êtes-vous assis ?

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir si ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt à entendre ce que je vais vous révéler.

\- Tu me fais peur, Ann-Mary.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger de mort, dit-elle après avoir pris une grande respiration. C'est Cassiopea. »

Obi-Wan fut incapable de répondre ou même de réagir durant de longues minutes. Parmi les choses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier, il y avait cette soirée fatidique, sept ans auparavant. Il s'en souvenait pourtant comme s'il venait de la vivre la veille et elle hantait encore ses nuits. Les festivités qui suivaient la réussite aux Epreuves des Padawan devenus Jedi étaient toujours grandioses et elles auraient dû être synonyme de joie et de fierté pour tous les membres de l'Ordre. Celle-ci en revanche, avait marqué pour Obi-Wan le début d'une descente aux enfers qui s'était achevée dans les flammes de Mustafar. Il savait très bien ce qui l'avait poussée à partir. Est-ce-qu'il se le pardonnait pour autant ? Certainement pas.

Cassiopea El-Solar avait été une véritable tornade pour l'Ordre Jedi. Dès son arrivée au Temple, alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune, elle s'était fait remarquer pour son tempérament de feu et son mépris total des règles établies. Ses capacités de leader s'étaient également développées très tôt, en même temps que ses dons exceptionnels en matière de maniement d'arme et de maîtrise de la Force. Elle était la meilleure. Dans sa catégorie d'âge, et même parmi les Novices les plus âgés, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Personne à part Anakin Skywalker. Lorsqu'Obi-Wan était revenu de Tatooine avec son futur Padawan, les deux enfants étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Ils passaient tout leur temps au Temple ensemble et, en grandissant, les liens qui les unissaient s'étaient encore renforcés si bien qu'Obi-Wan eut par moment l'impression d'avoir deux Padawan à la place d'un seul. Cassiopea était plus jeune qu'Anakin de deux ans et elle n'avait donc pas le droit de quitter le Temple avant de s'être vue attribuer un Maître. Pourtant, l'ancien Jedi se rappelait parfaitement l'avoir découverte cachée dans son Croiseur alors qu'il venait de décoller avec Anakin et leur équipe pour une mission de sauvetage. Il avait été obligé de faire demi-tour pour la ramener sur Coruscant avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son absence et qu'il soit sanctionné pour enlèvement de Novice non habilitée à quitter ses quartiers. Elle avait alors douze ans et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant plusieurs semaines après cet événement. Anakin en revanche, avait été incapable de s'arrêter de rire durant des jours.

Par la suite, la jeune fille était elle aussi devenue Padawan et ses talents s'étaient encore amplifiés. Beaucoup disaient qu'on lui avait associé le mauvais Maître, qu'il risquait un peu trop de la détourner du droit chemin que traçait le Code. Obi-Wan en revanche, avait trouvé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Durant la Guerre des Clones, Anakin – qui s'était alors à son tour vu assigner une Padawan – avait continué à travailler avec son ancien Maître et, comme il était toujours impossible de le décoller de Cassiopea, Obi-Wan avait passé encore plus de temps avec elle et son Maître qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir volontairement le surprendre alors qu'il était en mission. Malgré les combats, malgré la menace des Séparatistes, ces années resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire d'Obi-Wan comme ayant été les plus belles de sa vie.

Et puis tout avait basculé. En raison d'une mission quasi-suicide organisée par le Conseil, Cassiopea s'était retrouvée sans Maître pour la guider alors qu'il ne devait lui rester que quelques mois avant d'achever sa formation et d'être prête à passer les redoutables Epreuves qui feraient d'elle un Chevalier à part entière. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans et la flamme qui l'animait depuis son enfance s'était transformée en brasier ardent. Obi-Wan savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne serait jamais faite pour le mode de vie des Jedi et pour leur Code si stricte. Mais par respect pour son Maître qui était l'un de ses plus proches amis et parce qu'il considérait déjà malgré lui Cassiopea comme étant sa Padawan, il avait accepté d'achever sa formation. Pendant encore une année, ils avaient écumé la galaxie à la poursuite des Séparatistes aux côtés d'Anakin et Ahsoka. Malheureusement, la vérité concernant la mission qui avait été assignée à son Maître finit par éclater et Cassiopea ne l'avait pas supporté. Elle qui souffrait du mode de vie qu'on lui imposait, apprendre cela l'avait mise dans une rage folle à l'encontre du Conseil et Obi-Wan n'avait rien pu faire pour la calmer. Après tout, il ressentait exactement la même chose au sujet de toute cette histoire.

Pourtant, elle avait terminé sa formation à ses côtés et elle s'était préparée pour les Epreuves. Obi-Wan avait alors pensé que tout allait s'arranger. Lorsqu'elle les avait réussies haut la main et avec tous les honneurs, il avait été certain que ce terrible événement avait été oublié. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Tous les autres lauréats aux Epreuves étaient déjà rassemblés dans la salle d'apparat pour la grande réception organisée en leur honneur. Chaque Maître attendait de couper les tresses d'apprentissage pour officialiser leur succès mais, comme il était impossible de commencer sans Cassiopea, Obi-Wan s'était proposé d'aller la chercher. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait vers les appartements de la jeune femme, il avait eu peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il espérait qu'elle ait juste décidé de rester loin de toutes les festivités étant donné que son Maître n'était pas là pour les passer avec elle. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte sans recevoir de réponse, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé depuis le début. La colère de Cassiopea n'était jamais retombée et, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle se préparait intensément aux Epreuves parce qu'elle avait accepté d'entrer dans la voie des Jedi, elle l'avait probablement fait juste pour montrer aux membres du Conseil ce qu'ils allaient perdre. Pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient eu tort au sujet de son Maître et qu'il avait fait d'elle l'une des meilleures Jedi de tous les temps. Elle était partie. Dans sa chambre, Obi-Wan trouva sa tresse d'apprentissage coupée et abandonnée sur son lit aux côtés de son comm-link et de la tenue rituelle qu'elle aurait dû porter pour son sacrement. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu et elle avait emmené ses sabres laser avec elle.

Il se rappelait ne pas avoir réfléchi en cet instant. Il avait tourné les talons et s'était précipité vers le hangar qui abritait les starfighter de l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas dû la manquer de beaucoup et il espérait pouvoir encore la rattraper. Cependant, il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence. Le vaisseau vert et argent de la jeune femme avait disparu avec l'appareil de propulsion qui lui était associé et il eut beau chercher R7D8, ce dernier restait introuvable. Cassiopea El-Solar s'était envolée.

Anakin était entré dans une rage noire et Obi-Wan avait dû le retenir avant qu'il ne décide d'aller réduire les membres du Conseil en poussière. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ahsoka quelques mois auparavant, ses nerfs étaient encore à vif et le départ de sa meilleure amie n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ils étaient partis à sa recherche. D'autres Jedi avaient eu la même idée, mais, avec Anakin, ils avaient mis de côté certaines de leurs missions pour tenter de la retrouver. La guerre faisait rage en cette époque et ils n'eurent bientôt pas d'autre choix que de revenir remplir leurs obligations pour tenter de sauver la République. Anakin allait mal et Obi-Wan n'avait rien fait, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher un autre moyen pour retrouver Cassiopea. Il savait qu'il aurait dû abandonner, la jeune femme avait couvert ses traces et elle ne voulait visiblement pas être retrouvée. Mais il était trop attaché à elle pour cela. Il restait persuadé que, s'il la retrouvait, il pourrait la convaincre de revenir. Tout se serait alors arrangé, elle aurait trouvé les mots pour parler à Anakin, pour l'aider à aller mieux et pour le convaincre qu'il y avait d'autres solutions que celle qu'il avait choisie. Ils auraient reformé leur équipe et ils seraient repartis au combat. Ensemble, ils auraient pu démasquer Palpatine et mettre fin à ses agissements avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvée et, soudain, sans même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, il avait été trop tard. Trop tard pour l'Ordre, trop tard pour la République et, surtout, trop tard pour Anakin.

Obi-Wan comprit qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps lorsqu'il entendit la voix inquiète d'Ann-Mary appeler son prénom. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. _Elle est vivante_, ne cessait-il de se répéter. _Ann-Mary l'a retrouvée. Elle est vivante, elle a réussi à échapper à la purge de l'Empire et…_

« En danger de mort ?, reprit soudain Obi-Wan que l'information venait de frapper de plein fouet. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Et comment est-ce-que tu l'as retrouvée ?

\- En réalité, répondit Ann-Mary, c'est elle qui m'a retrouvée. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous donner trop de détails par comm-link, la situation est bien trop tendue pour cela. Il faudrait que nous puissions nous rencontrer.

\- Est-ce-qu'elle va bien ? Je veux dire, à part cette histoire de danger de mort mais…

\- Je comprends, dit Ann-Mary un sourire dans la voix. Oui, elle va bien. Mieux que bien même. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle a accompli ces dernières années, je n'en reviens toujours pas et pourtant je me tiens actuellement face à la preuve de sa réussite. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de votre aide, reprit-elle avec force. Nombreux sont ceux qui comptent sur Cassiopea, des gens qui ont besoin d'elle et qui risquent de tout perdre. Il faut la retrouver.

\- La retrouver ?, souffla Obi-Wan. Elle a disparu ?

\- Pire. Elle a été enlevée. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Sur recommandation de Navo, les Sentinels décidèrent de donner rendez-vous à Obi-Wan Kenobi sur Oricon, une lune isolée de la Bordure extérieure, où ils ne risqueraient pas de se faire surprendre. Impossible pour le moment de donner les coordonnées exactes de la base au Jedi car cela reviendrait à les transmettre via un canal de communication ce qui était bien trop risqué. Le siège des impériaux imposait la prudence et Obi-Wan avait précisé ne pas disposer de vaisseau capable de lui faire faire des sauts importants dans l'hyper-espace. Oricon avait semblé lui convenir et, une fois là-bas, les Sentinels auraient tout le loisir de lui exposer la situation plus en détail avant de le conduire jusqu'à Kidron.

« Bon, commença Sor en se penchant sur un visuel satellite de Kidron. Il est clair qu'on ne pourra pas franchir le bouclier par n'importe quel côté. Avec Vénusii-Arcadia stationné au-dessus, il va falloir être extrêmement prudents et n'ouvrir qu'une toute petite brèche. L'opération risque d'être tendue mais, avec les talents de Navo, je suis sûr que nous allons y parvenir.

\- Il faut que je reste ici, confirma l'informaticienne. Impossible pour moi de piloter le bouclier à distance et quelqu'un doit s'assurer de son fonctionnement dans le cas où le général attaquerait une seconde fois.

\- On ne peut pas tous partir, ajouta Ivan. D'ailleurs, je serais même d'avis de faire sortir le moins de monde possible. Je pense personnellement rester. Il faut que quelqu'un continue à travailler sur ces Archives si on veut parvenir à quelque chose. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution miracle à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Ann-Mary. Il est évident que je dois me rendre au rendez-vous, puisque Maître Kenobi me connaît. Et je pense que seules une ou deux personnes devraient m'accompagner.

\- Je viens, conclut Wolf. Hors de question de faire sortir le Phoenix d'ici, il est bien trop repérable. Le Victory est plus petit et il n'est pas répertorié dans les fichiers impériaux.

\- Si tu y vas, enchaîna Sor. Alors je reste ici. Il faut quelqu'un pour diriger les opérations en cas d'attaque.

\- Je reste aussi, ajouta Sélène. Si mon père venait à agir, je saurais peut-être quoi faire.

\- Et moi je pars avec, dit Matylda.

\- Tu es sûre ?, lui demanda Wolf. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver une fois hors du bouclier.

\- Ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui arrive est en partie de ma faute et je ne lâcherai rien avant d'avoir retrouvé Cass. Si on organise une mission de sauvetage, alors je veux en faire partie jusqu'au bout.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Wolf avec un sourire. Je pense qu'on va former une bonne équipe.

\- Je vais rester ici, ajouta Emiliana pour finir. Tous ces gens sur la base sont complètement perdus depuis l'annonce de l'absence de Cassiopea. Il leur faut quelqu'un pour essayer de les remotiver et pour leur redonner espoir. En plus, vu qu'on est tous confinés dans cet observatoire depuis un mois, ça va leur faire du bien de recevoir quelques nouvelles.

\- Si tu arrives à me les remonter à bloc Emiliana, dit Sor. Je te devrai une reconnaissance éternelle.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Alors c'est décidé, dit Wolf. Nous partons tous les trois. »

Toute la bande se déplaça vers le hangar principal pour préparer le Victory au décollage. D'après les calculs de Navo, elle parviendrait à ouvrir une brèche dans le bouclier de l'autre côté de Kidron ce qui permettrait à l'équipage d'échapper aux radars impériaux. Une fois dans l'hyper-espace, le trajet en direction d'Orrican ne serait plus très long. Dès leur retour, Wolf enverrait un signal à Navo pour la prévenir et elle pourrait donc ouvrir à nouveau la même brèche.

« Et tu es vraiment sûre qu'il va accepter de nous aider Ann-Mary, demanda Matylda pour la dixième fois. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de te parler quand il a décroché.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Emiliana. Mais tu as aussi entendu la manière dont il a réagi quand elle a mentionné le nom de Cassiopea.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour nous rencontrer, ajouta Wolf.

\- J'étais presque sûre qu'il accepterait, confirma Ann-Mary. Mais, comme il m'avait dit qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, j'ai préféré tâter le terrain avant de lui exposer les faits.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils étaient proches, reprit Matylda. Quelle genre de relation avaient-ils ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer et ce sera à elle de vous donner les détails mais, Ann-Mary hésita. Disons juste qu'ils ont passé une année entière ensemble, sans même se séparer un seul jour.

\- On est censés comprendre ça dans quel sens ?, demanda Sor après un silence.

\- Pas dans celui que tu t'imagines, dit Ann-Mary en riant. C'est une histoire de Jedi.

\- En tout cas, poursuivit Emiliana. C'est certainement le genre de situation qui tisse des liens.

\- Indestructibles oui, dit Ann-Mary. Il était bouleversé quand elle est partie et il a tout tenté pour la retrouver, sans succès évidemment.

\- J'espère qu'il sera plus efficace cette fois, conclut Wolf. Tout est prêt, nous sommes parés au décollage les filles. »

Ann-Mary et Matylda embarquèrent à la suite de Wolf dans le Victory. Comme l'avait prévu Navo, ils parvinrent sans problème à quitter Kidron et son orbite. Le bouclier se referma derrière eux et, après s'être assuré que les impériaux ne les avaient pas repérés, Wolf actionna les propulseurs et envoya son vaisseau en hyper-espace. Direction Oricon.

~ Bordure extérieure, Oricon ~

Obi-Wan Kenobi n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour se rendre sur la lune d'Oricon. Il avait gardé son starfighter ainsi que sa propulsion en arrivant sur Tatooine et, même si cette dernière manquait de puissance, elle lui avait suffi pour effectuer le petit saut dans l'hyper-espace vers ce lieu perdu et éloigné de toute forme de civilisation. Un peu nerveux, l'ancien Maître Jedi jetait des regards attentifs autour de lui. Il savait cet endroit peuplé de créatures monstrueuses, déformées par le côté obscur de la Force, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber sur l'une d'entre elles. Avant de quitter Tatooine, il s'était décidé à prendre son sabre laser avec lui. S'il en allait de la vie de Cassiopea, alors il était prêt à rompre ses serments l'espace de quelque temps. Encore une fois, Obi-Wan se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à la jeune femme. Ann-Mary avait refusé de lui en dire plus, malgré ses supplications et il attendait donc, anxieux, son arrivée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas seule au rendez-vous mais il ignorait qui seraient ses accompagnateurs.

_Et il y a aussi cette histoire d'Archives_, le Jedi passa la main dans ses mèches rousses, _que voulait-elle dire quand elle parlait de les avoir mises en sécurité ? Ont-elles également quitté Jedha ? Avec elle ? Après tout, elle a promis de les protéger donc ça ne serait pas étonnant. Cassiopea serait-elle aussi au courant alors ? Et quel rôle pourrait-elle jouer dans cette histoire obscure ?_ Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un ronronnement de moteur. Levant les yeux, il découvrit un cargo compact qui amorçait sa descente. Pour indiquer sa position, il leva le voile qu'il avait posé sur sa signature de Force et se signala donc à Ann-Mary. Le vaisseau vira immédiatement de bord et se dirigea dans sa direction. Il le regarda se poser, intrigué par l'étrange symbole gravé sur ses ailes. Quelque chose dans sa forme lui rappela l'emblème de l'Ordre Jedi ce qui le perturba fortement.

À bord du Victory, Wolf vérifia les derniers systèmes de sécurité avant de rejoindre les filles qui attendaient près de la passerelle de débarquement. Jetant un regard à travers le hublot, il vit un homme qui les attendait, debout aux côtés d'un vaisseau identique à celui de Cassiopea.

« C'est un starfighter, commenta le jeune homme. Le vaisseau des Jedi. Sauf que le sien est rouge et argent.

\- Ils ont tous des coloris uniques, précisa Ann-Mary.

\- Donc c'est bien lui ?, demanda Wolf.

\- Oui. Il n'a pas changé.

\- Il est jeune, ajouta Matylda. Je m'attendais un peu à un vieux sage ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Ah non, pouffa Ann-Mary. Il n'y a rien de vieux chez Maître Kenobi. Je connais de nombreuses femmes qui pourraient en témoigner. Il a toujours été très charmeur.

\- Certes, marmonna Matylda en détaillant le Maître Jedi de la tête aux pieds. Je n'aurais pas dit non à une année entière avec lui.

\- Donc, interrompit Wolf dans un raclement de gorge agacé. On descend ou on attend une pluie de météorites ?

\- On y va, dit Ann-Mary en tentant de masquer son ton moqueur. »

Ann-Mary descendit la première du vaisseau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est qu'elle portait les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'Obi-Wan l'avait vue. Elle intima aux deux personnes qui la suivaient de rester en retrait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Le Jedi prit sont temps pour les observer. Un homme et une femme, jeunes et blonds tous les deux, ils avaient l'air d'être de belles personnes, si ses dons rouillés ne lui mentaient pas. Son regard s'arrêta pourtant sur la jeune femme. _Ce n'est pas possible. Mais si._ Si Obi-Wan était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était sensible à la Force. _Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas au Temple ? Elle semble avoir l'âge d'Ann-Mary, elle aurait dû rejoindre les Novices. On ne l'aurait pas trouvée ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher davantage sur le sujet car Ann-Mary arrivait à son niveau.

« Bonjour Maître Kenobi, dit-elle timidement.

\- Je suis content de te voir, répondit-il en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

\- Et vous extrêmement fatigué, rétorqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Mais dis donc à tes amis d'approcher, j'aimerais faire leur connaissance et comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passe.

\- Bien sûr, Ann-Mary leur fit signe. Je vous présente Matylda Sunssand et Wolf Valdez.

\- Enchanté, dit le Jedi en prenant la main tendue de Wolf.

\- C'est à nous de l'être, lui répondit le jeune homme. Votre réputation vous précède.

\- J'ai peur qu'il n'en reste pas grand chose malheureusement. Mademoiselle, Obi-Wan se tourna vers Matylda. J'ignore si vous le savez…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Cassiopea pense que vous ne m'avez pas trouvée quand j'étais petite. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à me servir de mes dons, je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Et elle a accepté ?

\- Oui, après m'avoir dit qu'elle serait sûrement un très mauvais professeur, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- Je pense que c'est loin d'être vrai, répondit Obi-Wan sur le même ton. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir à commencer par le plus important, qui êtes-vous donc ? J'ai vu l'emblème sur votre vaisseau. J'ignore ce qu'il signifie mais il ressemble à quelque chose que je connais.

\- Cassiopea voulait garder un peu de l'Ordre dans notre symbole, dit Wolf. Maître Kenobi…

\- Obi-Wan, le coupa ce dernier. Pas de Maître avec moi.

\- Très bien, Obi-Wan. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Sentinels ?

\- Je vis dans un coin très reculé de la galaxie. Je ne reçois pas vraiment d'informations. Qui sont ces Sentinels ?

\- Nous sommes les Sentinels, répondit Wolf. La milice rebelle fondée par Cassiopea El-Solar il y a trois ans maintenant. »

Obi-Wan écouta, abasourdi, le Commandant Wolf Valdez lui conter l'histoire des Sentinels. Une milice rebelle. Cassiopea avait fondé une milice rebelle qui se battait contre l'Empire et pour la liberté. Il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. _Elle ne changera jamais. Toujours là pour se battre pour des causes qui la dépassent_. En apprenant combien de membres la milice comptait, il fut incapable de faire le moindre commentaire. Il savait que la rébellion existait, Bail Organa lui avait parlé de son projet de monter une résistance contre l'Empire. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'avait encore rien d'organisé. Apprendre l'existence d'un groupe de rebelles aussi conséquent qui était déjà capable de s'en prendre directement à l'Empire fit remonter en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait enfouis à jamais. La rage de vaincre et, surtout, l'espoir.

« Les choses ont dégénéré il y a peu de temps, continua Wolf. Cassiopea et ses trois Lieutenants étaient en mission quand ils ont trouvé la preuve d'agissements plus que douteux de l'Empire.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ?, s'enquit Obi-Wan.

\- De cristaux Kyber, répondit Matylda. L'Empereur cherche à s'en fournir une grande quantité et nous ignorons pourquoi. Nous étions justement en mission pour comprendre.

\- Les Archives, murmura le Jedi en se tournant vers Ann-Mary. C'est comme ça qu'elle-t-a retrouvée.

\- Elle les cherchait, confirma Ann-Mary. Elle est retournée au Temple avec son équipe et ils ont réussi à trouver leur ancienne cachette. Évidemment, elles n'y étaient plus, mais ils ont une excellente informaticienne qui a pu infiltrer des fichiers de l'Ordre et Cassiopea a remonté la piste jusqu'à Jedha. C'est là que nous nous sommes retrouvées et je l'ai conduite aux Archives. Malheureusement, les Sentinels n'étaient pas les seuls à les convoiter.

\- Palpatine a dû apprendre leur existence, comprit Obi-Wan. Il les cherchait également. Certainement pour la même raison qu'il cherche à se procurer des cristaux Kyber.

\- Vous auriez une idée ?, demanda Matylda pleine d'espoir.

\- Je ne vois pas, non. Je faisais partie du Conseil et j'avais donc techniquement accès aux Archives mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de les consulter. Les mystères qui entourent les cristaux sont nombreux et je ne doute pas que l'Empereur puisse avoir de très mauvaises intentions. Ce sont des sources d'énergie colossales. Que s'est-il passé ? Ont-ils réussi à s'en emparer ?

\- Non, heureusement, répondit Ann-Mary. Les Archives sont en sécurité. Mais l'homme qui était en charge de les retrouver a rapidement compris où elles se trouvaient et il a rattrapé les Sentinels sur Jedha.

\- Il avait déjà croisé notre route avant, précisa Matylda. Et il est redoutable.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse, prévint Ann-Mary. Il se nomme Darth Hell.

\- Un Seigneur Sith, murmura Obi-Wan.

\- Un vrai, précisa Ann-Mary. Pas un Jedi Noir mais un authentique Seigneur Sith venu probablement tout droit de Korriban.

\- Par la Force… je pensais leur race éteinte, ou du moins trop affaiblie. Et il travaille pour l'Empire ? Palpatine a donc réussi à fonder un nouvel Ordre des Sith…

\- Il y a pire encore, poursuivit Wolf. Pour une raison qui nous est inconnue, Cassiopea réagit très violemment à sa présence.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tremblements, malaises, souffle court, énuméra Matylda. Ça lui est arrivé à chaque fois que nous nous sommes trouvés en sa présence ou à proximité de lui.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait signifier ?, demanda Ann-Mary.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel auparavant. Cet homme est-il responsable de son enlèvement ?

\- Oui, confirma sombrement Wolf. Ils se sont affrontés sur Jedha. Elle était seule, elle a refusé que nous l'accompagnions.

\- C'était de ma faute, ajouta Matylda. J'ai été stupide et elle a dû partir à ma recherche. Il l'a grièvement blessée et il l'a emportée.

\- Matylda, commença Wolf en posant la main sur son épaule. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

\- Votre ami a raison, appuya Obi-Wan. Je connais Cassiopea, elle avait conscience des risques et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes nouvelle dans cette histoire de rébellion. Elle ne vous en voudra pas. Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu l'emmener ?

\- Aucune, malheureusement, dit Wolf. Et nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen de la retrouver. En plus, les choses se sont compliquées en cours de route.

\- Vous avez les Archives ?, demanda Obi-Wan après un temps de réflexion.

\- Oui, confirma Ann-Mary. Nous les avons emmenées sur la base des Sentinels mais, comme l'a dit Wolf, nous sommes en ce moment même face à une grande menace.

\- Vous m'expliquerez tout en chemin, conclut Obi-Wan. Vous avez de la place pour mon fighter dans votre vaisseau ?

\- Vous venez avec nous ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Évidemment. Mieux vaut retourner sur votre base pour avoir tous les éléments en main et il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux.

\- Et votre mission ?, s'enquit Ann-Mary.

\- Attendra. J'ai passé des mois à chercher Cassiopea il y a sept ans et je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Vous m'offrez une chance de me racheter, je dois la saisir. De plus, qui sait ce que ce sinistre personnage pourrait lui faire subir.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à elle, constata Wolf.

\- Trop probablement, répondit Obi-Wan avec un rire sans joie. »

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

En chemin, les Sentinels avaient exposé à Obi-Wan la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec le Général Vénusii-Arcadia. Le Jedi promit également de les aider à se défaire de ces intrus malvenus une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Cassiopea. Il s'était engagé auprès d'Ann-Mary à lui venir en aide et il s'agissait de Cassiopea ainsi que d'une rébellion. Le guerrier en lui était entrain de se réveiller et le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture lui renvoyait son énergie en vibrant. Il pensait avoir perdu ses réflexes, mais quatre années n'étaient visiblement pas suffisantes pour tuer un Jedi.

Alors que le vaisseau entamait sa descente sur une planète qu'il découvrit être Kidron, Obi-Wan écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Sous eux, une immense base militaire ainsi que des habitations et autres bâtiments se dessinaient. Le tout était savamment masqué par la jungle environnante.

« Quel genre de bouclier utilisez-vous ?, s'enquit Obi-Wan. C'est un sacré Croiseur que Vénusii-Arcadia a stationné au-dessus de vous et il n'arrive pas à le pénétrer ?

\- Fabrication aldérande, expliqua Wolf. Il est déflecteur et dispose de nombreux autres gadgets.

\- Bail, comprit Obi-Wan. Cassiopea a repris contact avec lui.

\- Exactement. »

Une fois le Victory stationné dans son hangar, les Sentinels guidèrent discrètement Obi-Wan vers l'observatoire où le reste de la troupe les attendait. Ann-Mary fit les présentations et ils terminèrent de lui expliquer en détail les évènements qui avaient précédé leur situation. Le Jedi s'intéressa immédiatement au cube des Archives, toujours branché au système de Navo.

« Vous avez réussi à l'ouvrir ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Navo est vraiment très douée, confirma Ann-Mary. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de creuser davantage avec l'arrivée des impériaux.

\- Mon père n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire, ajouta Sélène.

\- On ne choisit pas sa famille, vous savez, lui dit Obi-Wan comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Vous n'êtes pour rien dans sa présence ici.

\- Vos trucs de Jedi sont vraiment flippants, commenta Sor.

\- Et j'espère qu'ils nous aideront à retrouver Cassiopea. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez ?

\- Pas grand chose malheureusement, dit Wolf. Sa balise a été désactivée peu de temps après son enlèvement. Nous sommes presque certains qu'il ne l'a pas ramenée sur Coruscant en revanche. L'Empire se serait immédiatement vanté d'avoir la leader des Sentinels entre ses griffes et, en plus, Vénusii-Arcadia a voulu lui parler et à même exigé qu'elle reparte avec lui.

\- S'il ignore tout de son absence, dit Obi-Wan. Alors vous avez raison, Hell est parti ailleurs avec elle. Il ne l'a pas enlevée pour le compte de l'Empire. C'est une affaire personnelle.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Wolf. Maintenant, nous avons envoyé quelques escouades dans des coins de la galaxie réputés pour être pro-impériaux avant l'arrivée du général et nous n'avons rien trouvé non plus… donc si vous avez une idée, parce que nous sommes tous au bord du désespoir. »

Obi-Wan ne répondit rien. Il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Les Sentinels étaient suréquipés et surentraînés, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils avaient exploré toutes les pistes à leur disposition. Il lui fallait donc trouver autre chose. Une idée à laquelle ils n'auraient pas pensé. À laquelle ils n'auraient pas pu penser. La solution lui vint comme une évidence.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, tenta-t-il. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose appartenant à ce Seigneur Hell ?

\- Si, répondit Navo, surprise. Il a laissé tomber sa veste en partant. Il l'a enlevée en même temps que sa cape et il n'a récupéré que cette dernière.

\- On l'a ramenée avec nous, enchaîna Sélène. Même si nous ignorions à quoi elle pourrait nous servir.

\- Et vous avez bien fait, dit Obi-Wan. Montrez-la moi. »

La veste du Seigneur Sith était en cuir noir et elle semblait avoir servi. _Tant mieux_, se dit le Jedi, _si elle avait été neuve, elle n'aurait eu aucune utilité_. Il tourna l'objet plusieurs fois dans ses mains avant de prendre sa décision. C'était la seule solution.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, annonça-t-il finalement.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Ann-Mary. Qui donc ?

\- Quelqu'un, l'ancien Maître Jedi la fixa droit dans les yeux. Doté de dons de psychométrie.

\- Psycho-quoi ?, lâcha Sor.

\- Non, Ann-Mary était devenue livide. C'est impossible. Vous ne voulez pas dire…

\- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi Ann-Mary, avoua Obi-Wan. Tu n'es pas la seule avec qui j'ai gardé contact.

\- Il est en vie. Maître Vos est en vie, lâcha la jeune femme les yeux dans le vide.

\- Vos ?, demanda Sor. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

\- C'était le Maître Jedi de Cassiopea, expliqua Obi-Wan, Ann-Mary étant trop choquée pour parler. Je le croyais mort avant même la fin des Jedi mais il est réapparu quelques jours avant l'Ordre 66. Ann-Mary ne l'avait pas vu et elle pensait donc sûrement comme moi qu'il avait péri dans la mission que le Conseil lui avait confiée un an avant l'avènement de l'Empire.

\- C'est exact, souffla cette dernière.

\- Ensuite, il est parti combattre sur Kashyyyk pour aider les Wookies face aux Séparatistes. Il était parti depuis tout juste vingt-quatre heures quand les Clones se sont retournés contre nous. J'ai cru qu'il était mort, après tout, il était parti avec tout un bataillon. Mais il n'a été que grièvement blessé et ils l'ont abandonné sur place. Il s'en est sorti et nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard un peu moins d'un an après le drame. Depuis, je sais que je peux le contacter en cas de besoin et inversement. Tout comme Ann-Mary et moi, il a conservé son comm-link.

\- Cassiopea pensait l'avoir perdu il y a huit ans, murmura Ann-Mary.

\- Je sais, répondit Obi-Wan. Il était anéanti quand il a appris qu'elle avait quitté l'Ordre. Il a voulu partir à sa recherche mais nous n'avions pas le temps. La guerre faisait rage et nous sentions la fin proche. Nous ignorions juste quelle forme elle prendrait.

\- Que lui avez vous dit ? Quand il est revenu je veux dire.

\- La vérité. Que j'avais fini ce qu'il avait commencé. Que je n'avais jamais prétendu prendre sa place mais que j'avais fait de mon mieux pour être un bon Maître et pour lui inculquer des valeurs qu'il aurait approuvées. Qu'elle avait passé et réussi les Epreuves avec des résultats quasi-inégalés mais qu'elle n'avait plus supporté la vie qu'on lui imposait.

\- Comment il l'a pris?

\- Il était soulagé. Nous avons grandi ensemble, Ann. Je le connais depuis toujours et il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas mieux choisi lui-même pour achever la formation de sa Padawan adorée. Et il la connaissait, elle. Il n'a pas vraiment été surpris.

\- Il n'a jamais été un grand amateur de règles et du Code.

\- Exactement.

\- Et ce Maître, dit Matylda dans le silence qui suivit cet échange. Il pourra nous aider à la retrouver ?

\- Oui, confirma Obi-Wan. Déjà parce qu'il va accourir ici en un rien de temps en entendant que Cassiopea est vivante et qu'elle est en danger, et ensuite parce que, comme je l'ai dit, Quinlan a des dons de psychométrie.

\- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?, s'enquit Ivan.

\- C'est un pouvoir très particulier qui lui vient de la Force. Il peut ressentir l'histoire et le vécu d'un objet en le touchant et lire les souvenirs qui y sont liés.

\- La veste, comprit Sélène. Il va pouvoir lire l'histoire de la veste !

\- Comme ça, renchérit Sor. Il verra où il a traîné en la portant et, avec un peu de chance, l'un de ces endroits pourrait être une planque louche où il aurait pu emmener Cass.

\- Quinlan a déjà retrouvé la trace de criminels hautement recherchés de cette façon, confirma Obi-Wan. C'est un Kiffar, le meilleur limier que je connaisse et un guerrier redoutable. Il la retrouvera.

\- Alors on l'appelle, dit Wolf. Et on le fait tout de suite. »

Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'Obi-Wan qui actionna son comm-link.


	9. Chapitre 9

~ Bordure extérieure, Florrum

Base du gang des pirates Weequays ~

Évidemment, ce genre d'idée complètement saugrenue ne pouvait venir que de Villie. Coincé dans un conduit d'aération, Quinlan Vos pestait contre son ami depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce dernier l'entraîne dans les endroits les plus malfamés de la galaxie ? Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur Florrum, quelques mois auparavant, ils s'étaient jurés de faire profil bas. Après tout, leur dernière rencontre avec l'armée impériale avait bien failli leur coûter la vie et, étant donné que Quinlan se trouvait très haut sur la liste noire de Palpatine, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se fasse oublier s'il ne voulait pas finir décapité en place publique. _Enfin, la décapitation c'est peut-être trop humain pour ce bon vieux Palpy, disons plutôt qu'il m'électrocuterait à mort ou quelque chose dans le genre et, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce-que ce conduit est aussi serré ?_ Se tortillant dans tous les sens, le Kiffar maudit sa grande taille et sa carrure imposante. _Passer inaperçu tu parles_. Il aurait dû se douter que leur petite retraite ne se passerait pas dans le calme et la sérénité, Vilmarh Grahrk étant incapable de tenir en place plus de deux jours d'affilé. Lorsque son contrebandier de partenaire avait appris que les pirates Weequays étaient toujours en activité, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. À l'origine, ils avaient choisi de se retirer sur Florrum car la planète était réputée pour être un véritable nid de malfrats en tout genre, cherchant à échapper à la surveillance de l'Empire. Une technique efficace puisque le nouveau gouvernement, préférant ne pas perdre de temps avec ce genre de personnages, les laissait généralement régler leurs différends entre eux. Seul inconvénient, la planète s'en était retrouvée coupée du reste du monde et les informations venues de l'extérieur leur parvenaient au compte goutte.

Cependant, durant la Guerre des Clones, Florrum était surtout connue pour abriter la planque des pirates de Weequays. De sinistres personnages qui avaient plus d'une fois mis des bâtons dans les roues de la République et de l'Ordre Jedi. Après l'avènement de l'Empire, toute la bande s'était pourtant volatilisée et plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux. Jusqu'à ce jour. Villie était venu le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, l'air complètement surexcité. D'après ses sources, il y avait eu du mouvement dans la base des pirates et il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent y jeter un œil. Les malfrats étaient connus pour leur trafic d'armes et Villie pensait que leur business pourrait bénéficier de ce genre de prise.

Abandonnant l'idée de se contorsionner pour sortir du tuyau, Quinlan poussa un profond soupir et détendit tous ses muscles. Il se souvenait encore très nettement du jour où il avait rencontré son ami, quatre années auparavant. Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait un jour contrebandier et qu'il ferait tout son possible pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un Empire, il aurait trouvé l'idée ridicule. Certes, il n'était jamais totalement rentré dans le moule de l'Ordre, mais il était un Jedi. Étant né Kiffar, il supposait qu'il avait plus ou moins toujours été destiné à le devenir. Son peuple était doté de capacités psychiques intenses qui leur donnaient des prédispositions dans la Force. Néanmoins, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la vie au Temple. Son éducation avait été chaotique. Il avait d'énormes difficultés à se plier aux règles, il était impulsif, parfois colérique et, pour certains, dangereux et instable. Il s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé sur la sellette, pensant que le Conseil finirait par le renvoyer quand il était encore temps, c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne devienne un Chevalier à part entière. Pourtant, il était arrivé au bout de sa formation. Mais, même une fois rentré officiellement dans l'Ordre, sa vie n'avait pas évolué comme celle des autres jeunes Chevaliers. Fraîchement sacré, il s'était retrouvé avec une Padawan à charge. Faire l'éducation d'un futur Jedi l'ennuyait profondément et il en avait voulu au Conseil de l'avoir forcé à prendre cette responsabilité. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle tentative pour le faire rentrer dans les rangs. Tentative qui s'était soldée par un échec.

Penser à Aayla le faisait encore souffrir. Malgré ses réticences, il s'était attaché à sa petite Padawan à une vitesse folle. La jeune Twi'lek lui ressemblait sur bien des aspects, même s'il s'était fait un point d'honneur à ne pas la former à son image. Il voulait qu'elle fasse ses propres choix, qu'elle décide elle-même quel genre de Jedi elle souhaitait devenir. Et elle était devenue extraordinaire. Le Conseil était tellement satisfait de l'évolution d'Aayla, qu'il en avait oublié le fait que Quinlan lui-même n'avait pas changé. Quelques mois après le sacrement de sa Padawan, le Kiffar s'était retrouvé avec le titre de Maître et une place parmi les plus grands. Il était alors encore très jeune, trop pour les standards habituels des membres du Conseil mais il avait vite compris pourquoi ils avaient fait ce choix. Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en faire le Jedi parfait dont ils rêvaient, ils avaient changé de stratégie. Le tempérament de Quinlan ainsi que ses pouvoirs particuliers faisaient de lui un atout de taille dans un monde qui commençait doucement à changer. Son mépris des règles et des préceptes Jedi l'avait conduit plus d'une fois à emprunter le chemin escarpé qui séparait le côté lumineux du côté obscur de la Force, risquant à tout moment de basculer. Cette partie de lui qui autrefois faisait trembler le Conseil avait fini par les intéresser et ils avaient fait de lui le bras armé de l'Ordre. Toutes les missions dites « délicates » lui incombaient. Son absence de scrupules leur permettait de l'envoyer sur des missions qui auraient horrifié d'autres Chevaliers. En partant de là, il était assez facile d'imaginer comment tout avait pu basculer.

_Ils ont pourtant essayé de faire pencher la balance. En nommant Obi-Wan au Conseil en même temps que moi, ils pensaient sûrement lui redonner une forme d'équilibre. C'est sûr que niveau respect du Code et des préceptes Jedi, on ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup mieux. Et en plus, avec ses talents de négociateur, ils ont fait d'une pierre deux coups._ Le Kiffar esquissa un sourire. _Enfin, ça c'est l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. La réalité était parfois toute autre. _

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de l'Ordre et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversées durant ses années d'exercice, Quinlan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ces années. Sa nouvelle vie de contrebandier lui convenait parfaitement mais, le simple fait de repenser aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit à en arriver là le rendait encore malade. Kashyyyk avait été le pire moment de son existence. Il pensait avoir surmonté l'insurmontable mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça. Les armes de ses hommes se retournant contre lui, les coups de feu, les cris des Wookies, la douleur et, surtout, cette sensation atroce qui s'était propagée en lui à chaque fois qu'il avait senti une signature de Force s'éteindre. Les blessures par balle qui lui criblaient le corps n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'agonie qu'il avait ressentie en perdant le signe de vie d'Aayla.

Il était certainement trop grièvement blessé. Peut-être que les troopers n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il était encore en vie mais, le fait est qu'ils le laissèrent pour mort. À son réveil, faible et anéanti, il avait tenté de quitter la planète des Wookies. Mais il était aux portes de la mort et les Clones avaient détruit tous les moyens de transport qu'ils avaient trouvés. Il se souvint qu'il avait erré dans les forêts de Kashyyyk pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Il perdait du sang, il délirait, à tel point qu'il s'était mis à imaginer que certains de ses amis se trouvaient avec lui. Obi-Wan lui faisait la morale en riant sous cape, Mace lui hurlait ses quatre vérités au visage, Aayla le pressait de lui raconter ses derniers exploits… Le bruit métallique d'une arme que l'on mettait en joug avait fini par le sortir de sa torpeur. Son capitaine se tenait devant lui, fusil à la main. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais ne semblait pas le voir ou, du moins, ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Il eut beau essayer de lui parler, de le réveiller et de le faire revenir à la raison mais rien n'y fit. Les Clones avaient reçu l'ordre de tuer tous les Jedi et c'est précisément ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le coup de feu qui retentit le surprit et, quand il vit son capitaine s'effondrer, touché en pleine poitrine, il crut d'abord à une hallucination provoquée par la douleur. Le reste était assez flou. Il se souvenait de Villie qui le traînait à bord de son vaisseau caché dans une grotte, il se souvenait qu'il avait soigné ses blessures et qu'il lui avait expliqué être un contrebandier qui avait choisi Kashyyyk comme planque lorsque les choses s'étaient gâtées avec les Séparatistes.

Quinlan avait voulu retourner sur Coruscant mais la nouvelle de la proclamation de l'Empire s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Il ne lui restait plus rien. La République était morte, les Jedi détruits et Palpatine avait déjà fait le serment de traquer les survivants. Il se retrouvait seul et recherché par toute une armée. Il avait trouvé l'idée de Villie complètement ridicule lorsqu'il l'avait énoncée. Et puis il y avait réfléchi. Il devait se faire oublier, ou du moins faire oublier le Maître Jedi Quinlan Vos, et il refusait de rester inactif face au nouveau règne de terreur mis en place par Palpatine. S'associer à Villie et devenir contrebandier lui permettrait à la fois de rester dans l'ombre de l'Empire et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce dernier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion en interceptant des cargaisons ou en fournissant des mouvements de résistance qui ne manqueraient pas de se former face à l'oppression.

Alors il avait accepté. Villie et lui avaient formé leur duo et étaient passés entre les mailles du filet durant les quatre dernières années. Quinlan savait que Bail Organa tentait de monter une résistance inter-galactique et il ne manquait pas de lui fournir des informations ou du matériel de contrebande afin de lui venir en aide. Il avait toujours profondément respecté le Sénateur. De plus, des rumeurs circulaient parmi les planètes les plus hostiles à l'Empereur. Des milices rebelles seraient entrain de monter en puissance et, l'une d'entre elles, pourrait bien avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses. Le Kiffar aurait peut-être finalement droit à sa vengeance. L'Empereur allait peut-être finir par s'effondrer.

_Et en attendant, pendant que certains se battent pour la liberté, je suis bloqué dans un tuyau. Tout ça à cause de potentiels pirates qui ne sont peut-être même pas vraiment ici. Si Villie m'a précipité dans un piège, il va entendre parler du pays._ Dans un dernier souffle, le Kiffar propulsa une vague d'énergie contre les parois l'entourant et ces dernières s'écartèrent. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au bout du tunnel et se réceptionna gracieusement au sol. _Pour la discrétion, on repassera_, pensa-t-il en regardant le conduit désormais déformé. Après avoir lancé le signal convenu à son partenaire via leur balise de communication, Quinlan s'engagea prudemment dans la base des pirates. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Les pièces vides se succédaient et il ne perçut aucun mouvement dans la Force qui aurait pu le mettre en état d'alerte. _Je ne m'attendais peut-être pas à trouver un repère plein de pirates, mais là, c'est tout de même un peu trop calme_. Finalement, il atteignit l'entrée dérobée derrière laquelle Villie l'attendait. D'un geste du poignet, il déverrouilla le système de sécurité.

« Alors, lui demanda son ami sur un ton de conspirateur. Beaucoup de matos en vue ?

\- Rien du tout tu veux dire, lui répondit le Kiffar. C'est complètement désert. Je te jure que si tu m'as fait passer par ce foutu tuyau pour rien…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Villie. D'accord je ne peux pas prouver que tous les pirates sont là ni même qu'il s'agit véritablement de la même bande, mais je suis certain qu'il y a eu du mouvement. Mon indic m'a même parlé de conteneurs.

\- Alors ils ne sont pas ici. Les pièces sont toutes vides et il n'y a pas le moindre signe…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- T'as senti quelque chose ? »

Le mouvement avait été léger mais il était bel et bien là. _C'est un piège_, comprit le Kiffar. _Fantastique, Villie. Un vrai professionnel._ Quinlan tenta d'attirer son coéquipier vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir mais il était déjà trop tard. Une lumière aveuglante venait de se répandre dans la pièce et une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien s'éleva.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Quinlan Vos ?

\- Hondo, quelle formidable surprise, grommela le Kiffar. Je croyais que ton gang avait été dissout avec l'ascension de l'Empire ?

\- Ah ces maudits impériaux, répondit Hondo Ohnaka. J'ai dû revoir mon business à la baisse à cause d'eux. Maintenant, j'en suis réduit à des petites opérations discrètes et je ne peux même plus faire parler de moi ! Tu te rends compte !

\- Ton égo doit avoir du mal à l'encaisser, commenta Quinlan en balayant du regard la pièce et la vingtaine de pirates lourdement armés qui les tenaient en joug.

\- Tu penses, rétorqua leur chef. Du coup, je m'arrange pour leur faire la misère tu vois. Je fournis des armes à des rebelles, ce genre de trucs. Mais dis-moi, j'ignorais que tu avais survécu. Bien sûr j'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais je suis ravi de constater de mes propres yeux qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes fabriquées de toute pièce.

\- Écoute Hondo, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de me battre contre toi et tes hommes. Alors, mon ami et moi allons juste vous laisser en paix et repartir vaquer à nos occupations.

\- Ah mais cela ne va pas être possible, tiqua le pirate. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser repartir maintenant que tu as la preuve de notre existence et de nos agissements. Surtout que je connais bien ton pote là. Il adore voler la marchandise des autres et j'ai un commerce à faire tourner.

\- Hondo, Quinlan perdait patience. Je suis un Jedi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller te dénoncer à l'Empire. En plus, Villie et moi on trempe dans le même genre d'affaires.

\- Raison de plus pour vous éliminer, je déteste la concurrence. Les gars ?

\- D'accord, Vos leva les mains en voyant les pirates s'approcher. Toujours aussi difficile de discuter avec toi à ce que je vois.

\- Tu sais que j'aime bien les Jedi mais…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que "j'aime bien" soit la bonne formulation. Tu veux que je te liste le nombre de fois où tu nous as empêché de faire notre boulot ? Parce qu'on y sera encore demain.

\- C'était juste pour plaisanter, comment se porte donc ce cher Obi-Wan ? Doué comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sorti.

\- Je pense que le simple fait de savoir que tu es encore dans les parages va lui donner des envies de suicide, railla Quinlan. Laisse tomber l'affaire Hondo, tu ne fais pas le poids.

\- Vraiment ? À ce que je vois, vous êtes gravement en sous-effectif… »

Les pirates ne perdirent pas un instant pour se précipiter sur eux. Villie était rapide et gardait toujours de nombreuses armes sur lui et il eut tôt fait de riposter. De son côté, Quinlan fixait toujours Hondo, tout en gardant les mains en l'air. Il leva un sourcil moqueur à l'attention du pirate qui hurla à ses hommes de s'occuper de lui. Le Kiffar eut à peine à remuer des doigts que son sabre laser était déjà entre ses mains. La lame verte se déploya dans un bourdonnement sourd et sa seule vue fit hésiter les malfrats.

« Il est tout seul bande d'imbéciles !, cria Hondo.

\- Mais oui voyons, renchérit Quinlan en faisant des figures avec son sabre. Un seul Jedi, ça devrait être du gâteau pour des grands gaillards comme vous !»

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les pirates passent à l'action. Persuadés d'être les plus forts, ils se ruèrent d'un seul homme sur Quinlan. Le Jedi, peu motivé à l'idée de tous les affronter à la fois, commença par en envoyer plusieurs à l'autre bout de la pièce pour faire de la place. Un peu refroidis par cette démonstration de Force, les autres se mirent à approcher avec davantage de prudence. Pourtant, rien n'allait pouvoir leur éviter l'humiliation qui les attendait. Quinlan Vos n'était pas réputé pour faire dans la dentelle une fois son sabre à la main mais, comme il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'ôter la vie aux pirates, il se contenta de dévier tous leurs coups et de les débarrasser promptement de leurs armes. Une fois acculés dans un coin de la pièce, les vauriens n'en menaient plus très large et leur chef tentait discrètement de s'éclipser par une porte dérobée. Il fut assez rapidement intercepté par Villie.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?, demanda Villie une fois qu'il eut attrapé Hondo par le col.

\- Il essayait de se tirer ?, s'enquit Vos.

\- Il était clairement entrain d'essayer de nous fausser compagnie, oui. Dis donc, c'est pas très digne d'un chef de laisser son équipe en plan.

\- Il faut savoir organiser ses priorités, répondit Hondo.

\- Laisse tomber Villie, intervint Quinlan. Il n'est pas réputé pour son courage légendaire, je suis même surpris qu'il n'ait pas essayé de fuir plus tôt.

\- Tu as gardé tout ton talent, Vos, tenta le pirate. Je suis impressionné. Nous pourrions peut-être faire affaire tous les deux finalement.

\- Alors là, non merci. Je te propose de récupérer ton matos ainsi que ta bande de bras cassés et de débarrasser gentiment le plancher. Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'intention d'attirer davantage l'attention et j'imagine que toi non plus.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Vos. Nous pourrions former une équipe du tonnerre.

\- Tu as passé des années à nous pourrir la vie !, argua Quinlan en riant. Je ne vais pas m'associer à toi, tu profiteras de la première occasion pour me balancer si ça peut arranger tes affaires.

\- Tu me connais trop bien.

\- Déguerpissez. Avant que je ne change d'avis et que je décide de raccourcir certains membres de tes pirates de bas étage. »

Une fois les pirates envolés, Villie et Quinlan se dépêchèrent de regagner leur propre planque. Son plan ayant été un échec, le Kiffar fut contraint d'écouter son ami se plaindre sur tout le trajet et pleurer des armes de gros calibre qu'ils auraient pu subtiliser aux pirates s'ils avaient abordé la situation d'une autre manière.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser discuter avec eux, argumenta-il. Je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi à trouver un arrangement.

\- Villie, soupira Quinlan. Ton plan était foireux depuis le début et, à l'instant où Hondo m'a vu, c'était fichu d'avance.

\- C'est quoi ton truc avec ce mec d'ailleurs ?

\- Avec son équipage, ils ont causé pas mal de problèmes durant la Guerre des Clones et on a souvent eu affaire à eux. Personnellement, j'ai dû me retrouver mêlé à leurs histoires une ou deux fois seulement mais alors Obi-Wan… je pense qu'au bout d'un moment il n'était même plus surpris de les voir surgir.

\- T'as des nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs ?, s'enquit Villie.

\- Aucune. J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'on pouvait tranquillement rester en contact, j'ai l'impression qu'il préfère sa solitude.

\- En même temps, il est allé se planquer sur Tatooine, c'est loin d'être l'endroit le plus sympa de la galaxie.

\- Tu m'étonnes… »

Après l'activation de l'Ordre 66, quatre années plus tôt, Quinlan avait été persuadé d'être le seul survivant. Bien sûr il savait que, objectivement, l'Empire n'avait pas pu abattre tous les Jedi d'un seul coup mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que, si autres rescapés il y avait, il était presque certain qu'ils faisaient tout pour se cacher. Avec le lancement de la purge Jedi, quelques mois après l'avènement de l'Empire, ils n'avaient de toute manière pas le choix. Ainsi, le Kiffar préférait se dire qu'il était seul afin de ne pas se donner de faux espoirs. De plus, ses dernières années au sein de l'Ordre n'avaient pas été faciles et il avait quitté la plupart de ses camarades dans de mauvais termes. Évidemment, il avait quelques amis fidèles qu'il connaissait depuis toujours mais ils étaient très peu nombreux et il avait distinctement senti la plupart d'entre eux mourir, comme cela avait été le cas pour Aayla.

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne dont il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre la survie, c'était Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quinlan connaissait l'autre Jedi depuis aussi loin qu'il parvenait à s'en souvenir. Ils avaient grandi ensemble au Temple, étaient devenus Padawan à tout juste quelques mois d'intervalle et avaient par la suite été nommés Maîtres au même moment. S'ils avaient toujours été très différents, notamment dans leur façon d'aborder le Code, ils étaient rapidement devenus de très proches amis et ils l'étaient restés toute leur vie. Vos savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui et il en allait de même dans le sens inverse. Obi-Wan Kenobi était cependant toujours resté une sorte de mystère pour lui. C'était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions et qui prenait soin de vivre dans la plus pure tradition Jedi. Il prônait le respect du Code, le calme en toutes circonstances ainsi que la nécessité de privilégier les négociations face à l'emploi de la force brute. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que le Conseil l'ait choisi pour être son négociateur officiel lors des situations difficiles. Toutes ces caractéristiques ne constituaient pourtant que la partie émergée de la véritable personnalité d'Obi-Wan. Pour avoir participé à de nombreuses missions à ses côtés, Quinlan savait qu'il préférait en réalité les négociations agressives aux longues discussions sans intérêt, qu'il était un combattant hors paire et qu'il parvenait toujours à s'extirper des situations les plus saugrenues. Le Kiffar n'était d'ailleurs jamais certain de vouloir savoir comment son ami s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver dans les dites situations. Quant au respect du Code, le charme dévastateur d'Obi-Wan faisant des ravages, Quinlan doutait fort qu'il y ait été si attaché que cela. Sans oublier qu'il avait formé Anakin Skywalker et que, en matière de respect des règles, le jeune homme était très loin d'être au point.

Alors oui, il aurait peut-être pu se douter qu'Obi-Wan était en vie quelque part mais, il n'empêche que le retrouver avait été un véritable choc. Quelques années plus tôt, alors que Villie et lui enchaînaient les raids de contrebande dans la Bordure extérieure, le duo avait échoué sur Tatooine. L'endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant mais ils avaient l'intention d'alléger les Hutts de certains de leurs cargos de marchandises clandestines pour les rediriger vers les planètes asservies par l'Empire. Quinlan masquait sa signature de Force depuis la fin de la République, ainsi, personne ne pouvait le repérer. Il en allait très probablement de même pour Obi-Wan mais, dans un rayon restreint, et surtout lorsque deux Jedi se connaissaient particulièrement bien, il arrivait qu'ils parviennent tout de même à se détecter. Le Kiffar avait d'abord cru à une hallucination en sentant le faible signalement de la présence de son ami. Il était entrain de tenter de se débarrasser d'un Hutt particulièrement encombrant qui avait la ferme intention de l'écraser sous son immense masse gélatineuse lorsqu'il avait perçu la présence, faible, de l'autre Jedi. Il avait presque immédiatement abandonné Villie pour sauter dans un speeder. Il avait retrouvé Obi-Wan dans une sorte de grotte au beau milieu du désert. L'autre Jedi avait l'air au moins aussi choqué que lui de le retrouver. Ils avaient passé un long moment ensemble, même une fois que Villie les eut retrouvés. Ils s'étaient racontés la manière dont ils avaient survécu et ce qu'ils faisaient dorénavant de leurs vies. Étrangement, Obi-Wan était resté extrêmement vague sur le sujet et Quinlan n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Pour que le grand Maître Kenobi soit venu s'enterrer sur Tatooine, quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux avait dû lui arriver et le Kiffar n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à lui en parler tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé de lui-même.

Il avait tout de même tenté de le tirer de son trou. Il aurait voulu qu'il les rejoigne, Villie et lui, qu'il les aide dans leurs missions de contrebande. Il était certain qu'Obi-Wan ne supportait pas plus que lui les agissements de l'Empire et qu'il aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Pourtant, son ami avait refusé son offre. Il avait apparemment choisi de se faire définitivement oublier et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Quinlan n'avait pas insisté, préférant laisser à son ami le choix de revenir un jour sur sa décision s'il le souhaitait. Ils avaient conservé leurs comm-links et ils s'étaient promis de rester en contact si quelque chose d'important devait arriver. Comme Obi-Wan n'avait clairement pas l'intention de quitter Tatooine, Quinlan lui promit de lui envoyer régulièrement des communications pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et pour lui donner quelques informations sur le monde extérieur s'il lui arrivait de découvrir des choses qui en valaient la peine. Les deux hommes s'étaient dit au-revoir et Quinlan n'avait depuis plus aucune nouvelle d'Obi-Wan. Ses communications, s'il en accusait réception, restaient généralement sans réponse, et il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur les raisons qui avaient poussé l'autre Jedi à entamer cet exil forcé.

« C'est sûrement mieux ainsi tu sais, reprit Villie une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans leur planque. Deux Jedi ensemble risquent davantage d'attirer l'attention de mauvaises personnes.

\- C'est sûr mais bon, je n'aime pas trop l'idée de le savoir là-bas tout seul.

\- Il doit avoir ses raisons, Quin. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude.

\- Tout le contraire même, Vos s'était laissé tomber sur son lit de camp. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui a pu lui arriver.

\- Il te le dira peut-être un jour. T'as un truc qui clignote dans ta veste. »

Curieux, le Kiffar empoigna l'habit qu'il avait abandonné sur son lit avant son excursion dans le conduit d'aération. Il pesta en découvrant qu'il avait laissé son comm-link Jedi à l'intérieur, il n'était jamais censé s'en séparer. Pourtant, son agacement laissa rapidement place à la surprise en voyant que la lumière venait du petit appareil.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Villie.

\- On vient juste de parler d'Obi-Wan, Quinlan agitait son comm-link sous le nez de son partenaire. Et devine qui est la seule personne à pouvoir me contacter là-dessus ?

\- C'est lui ? Il a essayé de t'appeler ?

\- Il n'a pas laissé de message.

\- Rappelle-le, c'est un signe du destin.

\- C'est surtout signe que quelque chose ne va pas, le Kiffar engagea une communication. Ne t'agite pas derrière moi quand je lui parle.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis le calme incarné !

\- C'est ça… »

La sonnerie retentit dans le vide plusieurs fois et Quinlan se demanda si son ami n'avait pas juste accidentellement actionné son appareil. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à abandonner lorsqu'enfin, l'autre Jedi lui répondit. À son ton, le Kiffar comprit immédiatement que son appel n'avait rien d'accidentel.

« Quinlan ?, demanda la voix tendue d'Obi-Wan. Oh par la Force, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

\- Désolé, j'ai oublié mon comm-link dans ma veste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, lâcha son ami. J'essaye de te joindre depuis une heure !

\- Euh oups ? Si je te dis que j'ai eu affaire à Hondo, tu me pardonnes ?

\- Hond… c'est pas vrai, encore lui ? Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air légèrement paniqué.

\- Légèrement est un euphémisme là, Quinlan. Je vais commencer par ça, as-tu déjà entendu parler des Sentinels ?

\- La milice rebelle ? Celle qui commence à faire sérieusement enrager l'Empereur ?

\- Celle-là même. Que sais-tu à leur sujet ?

\- Pas grand chose, juste qu'ils font bouger les choses depuis quelques mois. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis avec eux. Écoute, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont cette milice s'est formée ?

\- Quoi, non, j'en sais rien et en quoi c'est censé m'intéresser ? Et comment ça tu es avec eux ?

\- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer par comm. Assieds-toi s'il-te-plait.

\- Je te demande pardon, Quinlan comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il était entrain de se passer.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir. Je n'ai pas écouté quand on m'a demandé de le faire et je peux t'assurer que tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- D'accord, d'accord, le Kiffar prit place sur son lit. Là, c'est fait. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Parce que je suis complètement paumé.

\- Les Sentinels.

\- J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait des Sentinels, Ben.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle milice, Obi-Wan hésita un instant et prit une grande inspiration. Quin, c'est Cassiopea qui a fondé les Sentinels. »

Après Aayla, Quinlan n'avait plus voulu prendre de Padawan. Même s'il adorait son ancienne élève, il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être attaché à une obligation unique. Il était bien trop sauvage et tenait trop à son indépendance pour cela. Par la suite, il avait atteint le statut de Maître et était devenu membre du Conseil. À ce moment, ses nouvelles missions délicates avaient débuté. Impossible alors d'imaginer devoir veiller sur un apprenti. Il ne pourrait pas faire les deux à la fois et il savait que la formation d'un Padawan nécessitait un engagement sans faille. De plus, malgré tout ce qu'Aayla avait pu lui dire, il ne se considérait pas comme un bon Maître. Il était trop différent et sa manière d'aborder son rôle de Jedi ne correspondait en aucun cas à un élève en formation. Quinlan avait donc assez rapidement décidé qu'il en avait fini avec cela. Il continuerait à donner des leçons aux Novices, déjà parce que cela l'amusait et parce que les enfants ne masquaient pas leur admiration à son égard, mais aussi parce qu'il savait y faire. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de prendre en charge la formation d'un élève unique mais plutôt de s'occuper d'un groupe d'enfants avides d'apprendre, Quinlan était toujours volontaire. Il avait une autre manière d'aborder le combat ou encore les techniques d'approche sur le terrain et cela donnait une autre perspective aux Novices. Par la suite, ce serait à leurs Maîtres respectifs de les former à leur guise. De plus, Vos s'était rapidement rendu compte que, si les jeunes adoraient passer du temps avec lui et suivre ses cours, aucun n'avait véritablement envie de devenir son ou sa Padawan. Tous l'admiraient de loin mais sa réputation le précédait. Une situation qui l'avait toujours bien arrangé. Jusqu'à ce jour d'été…


	10. Chapitre 10

~ 27 BBY

Coruscant, Temple Jedi ~

« Maître Vos ! Maître Vos !

\- Bonjour Lila, répondit le Kiffar tandis que l'adolescente s'arrêtait à son niveau, essoufflée.

\- Maître Shaak Ti nous a dit que c'est vous qui viendriez nous donner une leçon de combat au sabre cette après-midi.

\- C'est exact, le jeune Maître Jedi se baissa pour être au niveau de la Novice. Attendez-vous à souffrir et à boiter quand ce sera terminé !

\- Tout le monde a hâte de vous rencontrer, dit la jeune fille après un éclat de rire. C'est la première fois que vous allez voir la promotion au complet.

\- S'ils sont tous aussi motivés, je pense que nous allons passer une bonne après-midi.

\- On est tous super en forme ! À toute à l'heure !

\- Ne laisse pas Maître Windu vous retenir trop longtemps, lança Quinlan à sa suite. Je sais qu'il adore les heures supplémentaires ! »

Quinlan Vos aimait vraiment donner des leçons aux Novices. Entre deux missions, lorsqu'il était de retour au Temple, il préférait passer son temps avec les enfants plutôt qu'avec les autres membres du Conseil qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le regarder de travers. De plus, la promotion des treize à quatorze ans était sans doute sa préférée. Les adolescents franchissaient leur dernière ligne droite en tant que Novices avant de se voir attribuer un Maître et de devenir Padawan. C'était le meilleur moment pour les former. Ils pouvaient prendre des cours de combats intenses grâce à leurs sabres d'entraînement plus vrais que nature et partaient parfois même en extérieur pour des exercices afin de faire vérifier leur niveau. Enfilant des vêtements plus confortables, le Kiffar se demanda tout de même ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer tous les élèves et il se demandait ce que donnerait le groupe au complet. Il y avait tout de même de sacrés énergumènes dans le lot.

C'était une chaude journée d'été et l'air était bien trop lourd pour que les cours aient lieu en intérieur, surtout les exercices physiques. Quinlan se dirigeait donc vers l'un des nombreux jardins du Temple depuis lequel s'élevaient déjà des éclats de voix. _Visiblement, Mace les a lâchés à l'heure. Il avait sûrement peur que je vienne me plaindre._ En arrivant en haut des marches qui menaient au jardin, le Maître Jedi s'arrêta un instant.

« Est-ce-qu'il t'arrive de lever les yeux de tes manuels, Ann-Mary ?, demanda-t-il à l'adolescente assise sur l'escalier.

\- Oh bonjour Maître Vos, reprit-elle en se levant rapidement. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Je voulais juste m'avancer pour le prochain cours de Maître Windu.

\- Tu es sans doute l'élève la plus assidue qu'il ait eue depuis un moment. Mais tu aurais quand même pu descendre avec les autres, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont déjà commencé leur échauffement.

\- Ce n'est pas un échauffement, le corrigea la jeune fille. Si c'était le cas, je serais en bas. Disons plutôt que c'est une humiliation en place publique.

\- Une quoi ?, demanda Vos en s'esclaffant.

\- Je sais que vous ne les avez jamais vus parce qu'il font tous les deux partie de l'autre moitié du groupe, mais Tamugg s'est de nouveau vanté d'être le meilleur combattant parmi les Novices et Cassiopea est entrain de le remettre gentiment à sa place.

\- Et en quoi est-ce une humiliation ?

\- Il la provoque environ trois fois par semaine, expliqua Ann-Mary. Et elle le met à chaque fois au tapis en moins de dix minutes. Le combat n'est pas intéressant si le résultat est connu d'avance et, en plus, à ce stade, c'est un peu comme s'il demandait à se faire ridiculiser. »

Intrigué, Quinlan se pencha par dessus la rambarde pour jeter un œil dans le jardin. Sous ses pieds, un groupe de Novices encerclait les deux jeunes combattants. Le dénommé Tamugg était un Togruta qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener très large. Il essayait visiblement de faire bonne figure et de paraître sûr de lui mais, à en juger par l'état de ses vêtements, il avait déjà dû faire un vol plané dans la fontaine se situant au centre du jardin. Face à lui, une adolescente agitait joyeusement son sabre d'entraînement tout en lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, tu abandonnes ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas !, répondit le garçon avec véhémence. Cette fois je vais te battre et prouver à tout le monde que je suis le meilleur !

\- Laisse tomber Tam !, cria un garçon dans l'assemblée. Tu ne fais pas le poids !

\- Bien sûr que si !, répliqua-t-il.

\- Il n'y a que Skywalker qui puisse la battre, ajouta un autre. Et encore, une fois sur deux ! »

Visiblement excédé par les remarques de ses camarades, le jeune garçon se rua tête la première sur son adversaire. Avec une grâce presque nonchalante, elle para chacun de ses coups avant de lui en asséner deux bien placés qui lui firent lâcher son sabre d'entraînement et de mettre un point final au duel en l'expulsant à nouveau dans la fontaine par la Force. Tous ses camarades partirent dans des éclats de rire et des applaudissements, tandis qu'elle les saluait.

Amusé, Quinlan applaudit également ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever la tête des Novices dans sa direction.

« Sacré spectacle, commenta-t-il. Je pense qu'il a eu son compte.

\- Posez lui à nouveau la question dans deux jours, lui répondit l'adolescente en lâchant la queue de cheval qui retenait ses longues boucles acajou. Il finit toujours par revenir à la charge.

\- Au moins il est déterminé, c'est une bonne qualité.

\- C'est de l'obstination. Pas de la détermination.

\- Je vois que tu as réponse à tout, répondit Quinlan en masquant son sourire. Mademoiselle ?

\- El-Solar. Cassiopea El-Solar. Maître Windu dit que vous êtes un dangereux psychopathe.

\- Je te demande pardon, Quinlan manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'était clairement le sens de ses propos.

\- Et ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

\- Absolument pas, asséna la jeune fille. Je trouve qu'on commence à s'ennuyer ferme pendant ces entraînements et on dit que vous êtes un excellent combattant.

\- Et de qui donc tiens-tu cette information ?

\- Obi-Wan me l'a dit quand il a appris que j'allais avoir cours avec vous. Pardon, la jeune fille se reprit rapidement. Maître Kenobi.

\- Je vois. »

Quinlan était de plus en plus amusé par la situation. Autour d'eux, tous les Novices s'étaient tus pour observer leur échange. Cette jeune fille était armée d'un répondant qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré chez quelqu'un de son âge et, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, ses capacités en matière de combat rapproché étaient exceptionnelles. Il allait devoir se renseigner davantage.

Après son après-midi de cours, Quinlan Vos retournait dans ses appartements, complètement exténué, lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux roux d'Obi-Wan disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Immédiatement, il le rattrapa.

« Quoi de neuf Kenobi ?, lui demanda-t-il en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bonté divine Quinlan, lui répondit ce dernier en sursautant avant de le dévisager. On dirait que tu sors d'une mauvaise bagarre dans les marécages.

\- Très drôle. Je reviens de l'entraînement avec les Novices de dernier cycle.

\- Ne me dis pas, Obi-Wan étouffa un rire sans trop de succès. Cassiopea t'a envoyé dans la fontaine ?

\- Cette fille est extraordinaire !, s'extasia le Kiffar. D'où est-ce-qu'elle sort ? Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une Novice comme elle.

\- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas censés participer aux entraînements, lui dit Obi-Wan. C'est notre rôle de superviser les Novices et de leur donner des conseils, les défier en duel ne fait pas partie de nos prérogatives.

\- Premièrement, j'ai pris un sabre d'entraînement. Deuxièmement, c'est elle qui a voulu m'affronter et ils étaient tous tellement motivés que je n'ai pas pu dire non et, troisièmement, j'ai largement minimisé mes forces !

\- Ce qui explique la fontaine ?, son ami était hilare.

\- Elle m'a pris par surprise ! Même si j'aurais dû le voir venir étant donné que je l'avais vue faire la même chose avec l'un de ses camarades peu de temps auparavant.

\- Tamugg je suppose ? Ce garçon ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

\- Il semblerait que tu la connaisses bien, lança Quinlan d'un air suspicieux. Il paraîtrait même que tu lui aurais parlé de moi.

\- J'ai donné beaucoup de cours à son groupe ces derniers temps et, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est la meilleure amie d'Anakin. Ils sont inséparables depuis leur rencontre. Comme elle est plus jeune que lui, elle tente toujours de s'immiscer discrètement dans nos entraînements. L'an dernier, je l'ai retrouvée cachée dans mon Croiseur alors que nous partions en mission. J'ai dû faire demi-tour pour la ramener.

\- Non mais là, Quinlan était écroulé de rire.

\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait, lui confia son ami dans un sourire.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, elle te ressemble. Beaucoup même.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- C'est un électron libre. Elle est sauvage, indomptable et insolente. En plus, elle n'a de respect pour rien et se moque royalement du Code et des leçons qu'elle reçoit à ce sujet. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

\- Vaguement, évada Vos d'un mouvement de la main. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle me plait. Je sens que mes cours vont devenir de plus en plus intéressants. »

Quinlan Vos s'arrangea pour donner le plus de leçons possibles aux Novices de dernier cycle après cet évènement. En temps normal, il n'était pas du genre à faire du favoritisme durant ses cours mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir exploiter un potentiel quand il en rencontrait un. Obi-Wan avait raison. Cassiopea El-Solar lui ressemblait énormément, c'était lui au même âge et en version féminine. Elle sortait du lot parmi ses camarades et aucun ne faisait le poids face à elle en matière de combat rapproché. Au final, après avoir mis tous ses adversaires au tapis, elle venait toujours le trouver durant les leçons pour réclamer un combat digne de ce nom. En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait tissé une belle complicité avec la jeune fille et il attendait avec impatience leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Les autres Novices s'amusaient énormément de les voir se chercher et se taquiner et ils faisaient toujours des pronostics sur les résultats de leurs duels. Avec le temps, Quinlan avait appris à ne plus vraiment retenir ses coups lorsqu'il affrontait Cassiopea. Elle n'avait peut-être que treize ans et tout juste un mètre cinquante, mais elle était déjà redoutable et maîtrisait des techniques dont il ne préférait pas connaître l'origine. Probablement Anakin Skywalker. Ce jeune homme était une calamité ambulante en matière de méthodes de combat.

L'hiver était tombé sur la capitale et le Kiffar revenait d'une nouvelle mission périlleuse qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. En descendant de son Croiseur, il fut surpris de trouver Cassiopea assise dans le hangar, les yeux rivés sur un holocran portable.

« Il est presque minuit, s'étonna-t-il en arrivant à son niveau. Tu ne devrais pas être couchée depuis longtemps ?

\- Je vous attendais, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. C'est surfait, les couvre-feux.

\- Évidemment, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce-que tu trafiques ?

\- Maître Yoda a décidé d'organiser un exercice grandeur nature !, s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant. Il estime que notre groupe est suffisamment avancé pour tenter l'expérience.

\- Vraiment ? Et où est-ce-qu'il veut vous envoyer ?, le Kiffar jeta un œil à l'holocran de Cassiopea. Aleen ? Pas franchement hospitalier.

\- D'après lui, le terrain est idéal. Il va mettre en place une équipe de droïdes guerriers qui joueront à la fois les adversaires et les victimes à secourir. Ça va être géant !

\- Tu es surexcitée ma parole, s'amusa Quinlan.

\- Évidemment, enfin un peu d'action ! J'espère qu'il estimera que je suis prête à devenir Padawan après ça. Je commence à m'ennuyer un peu avec les Novices.

\- Tu es peut-être en avance sur les autres, mais tu n'as quand même que treize ans.

\- Quatorze, rectifia-t-elle. Mon anniversaire était la semaine dernière. Et puis Anakin n'est même pas passé par la case Novice. Il est immédiatement devenu Padawan et il n'avait que dix ans.

\- Tu sais que son cas est particulier, ajouta Quinlan. Et il a tout de même dû prendre de nombreux cours avec les Novices pour se mettre à niveau. Ce n'est pas comme si Obi-Wan avait pu l'emmener partout avec lui dès le début.

\- Peut-être mais il n'empêche qu'il est parti pour sa première mission à treize ans et que je suis toujours là.

\- Je suis sûr que Maître Yoda prendra rapidement la bonne décision.

\- Du moment qu'il ne m'assigne pas à Maître Windu, marmonna Cassiopea.

\- Alors là, pouffa Quinlan. Aucune chance. Je pense que tu lui ferais perdre la tête.

\- Ann-Mary irait bien avec lui je pense, commenta la jeune fille.

\- Je suis d'accord mais il ne prend plus vraiment de Padawan depuis un moment. Peut-être qu'il fera une exception, on ne sait jamais.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu dans deux semaines ?, enchaîna Cassiopea.

\- Je ne pense pas, avança prudemment Quinlan. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il nous faut des accompagnateurs pour l'exercice. Maître Yoda viendra pour superviser et je crois que Maître Shaak Ti sera aussi du voyage. Mais il nous faudrait encore quelqu'un.

\- Tu voudrais que je vienne ?, s'étonna le Jedi. Je ne suis pas vraiment considéré comme étant quelqu'un de responsable tu sais. Gérer des adolescents pendant un cours, je peux faire, mais alors dans la jungle d'Aleen, je ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur choix possible.

\- Mais si justement !, la jeune fille se releva et se posta devant lui. Vous êtes un expert des missions de terrain périlleuses. Vous pourrez nous donner des conseils et des techniques à adopter qui seront un peu différentes. Maître Shaak Ti est très posée et elle va nous apprendre à nous contrôler en situation de crise et Maître Yoda… il est un peu vieux quand même. Nous allons avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour nous présenter concrètement les dangers que l'on risque d'affronter.

\- Vieux, Quinlan n'en revenait pas. Elle vient de traiter Maître Yoda de vieux.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Il a plus de huit cents ans ! Il ne doit plus trop être à la page.

\- Je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais de celle-là.

\- Bon, vous viendrez oui ou non ?, s'impatienta Cassiopea tandis qu'il se remettait de son fou rire.

\- Je vais voir avec le vieux, répondit-il encore hilare. S'il est d'accord alors je serai des vôtres. »

Contre toute attente, Maître Yoda avait trouvé l'idée excellente et Quinlan embarqua donc avec les Novices en direction d'Aleen. Située dans la Bordure médiane, la planète était réputée pour son climat difficile, surtout en période hivernale, et pour ses jungles impénétrables. Tout un bataillon de droïdes était parti en amont avec Maître Yoda pour mettre l'exercice en place. Le principe était simple, les Novices allaient simuler une mission de sauvetage. Libérer les otages était leur priorité, les droïdes allaient jouer le rôle d'ennemis dangereux qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer et ils devraient s'en tenir au plan qui était de les éviter et de déjouer leur attention.

Quinlan trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne. Le combat rapproché n'était pas toujours la solution et il leur fallait apprendre à se débrouiller autrement. Cependant, il savait que les droïdes avaient reçu l'ordre de compliquer la tâche aux Novices pour les forcer à engager le combat. À eux de se débrouiller pour ne pas perdre de vue leur objectif premier. Quinlan et Shaak Ti auraient la tâche de les surveiller et de les conseiller avant et pendant l'exercice. Chaque jeune disposait du droit de poser une question au Maître de son choix. De cette manière, ils devraient également apprendre à travailler en équipe pour user intelligemment de ces jokers. Tout avait été préparé avec soin et les choses devaient se dérouler à la perfection.

Une fois arrivés à destination, toute l'équipe retrouva Maître Yoda qui leur rappela encore une dernière fois les règles du jeu. Ils ne devaient jamais se retrouver seuls et toujours rester dans les limites définies pour l'exercice, la planète était peuplée et il y avait toujours des risques de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Quinlan donna ses derniers conseils et les adolescents s'élancèrent. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Pourtant, et le Maître Jedi aurait dû le savoir, toutes les missions en extérieur, qu'elles soient véritables ou simulées, ne tenaient toujours qu'à un fil. L'accueil que leur réserveraient les locaux.

Les Novices se débrouillaient à merveille. Ils avaient vraisemblablement discuté et s'étaient organisés au préalable et leur cohésion était donc excellente. Ils avaient réussi à déjouer les pièges tendus par les troopers et à limiter les affrontements à un minimum. L'objectif était presque en vue lorsque Quinlan sentit le changement dans la Force.

« Shaak Ti, dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement. Tu as senti ?

\- Je crois oui, lui répondit-elle en scrutant les alentours. Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?

\- Aucune idée. Rapproche-toi des Nocives et ne les lâche pas des yeux. Je vais voir.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Vas-y. »

Le Maître Jedi s'engagea dans la direction d'où lui parvenait la distorsion de Force. Sabre laser à la main, il se faufilait sans bruit, la jungle étant le milieu naturel de son espèce. _Il n'y a rien,_ constata-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence complet. _Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé, j'ai bien senti ce mouvement. C'était comme si_… Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un hurlement. Visiblement celui d'un jeune garçon. En un instant, il se précipitait vers la clairière où se trouvaient les Novices. _Ils sont à découvert. Et ils n'ont que des sabres d'entraînement. Ils ne peuvent rien faire avec ça, ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Formidable idée que d'attendre qu'ils soient Padawan pour les envoyer trouver leur cristal. _Le Kiffar courait à toute vitesse et il eut tôt fait de revenir à son point de départ. Sous ses yeux, la situation semblait plutôt mal engagée. Les adolescents étaient cernés de toutes parts par une bande d'aborigènes à l'air féroce et enragé. Tous étaient armés de gros calibres. _Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?_, pesta intérieurement Quinlan en se ruant vers eux au même moment que Shaak Ti. _Ce sont des sauvages, d'où est-ce-qu'ils sortent cette artillerie ?_

Il frappa le premier venu du pommeau de son sabre et s'engagea dans le combat. Les Novices savaient leurs sabres inefficaces et ils tentaient donc tant bien que mal de repousser leurs assaillants avec l'aide de la Force. Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants. Encore loin de maîtriser pleinement leurs capacités. Shaak Ti et lui faisaient de leur mieux et ils furent soulagés en entendant les tirs de blaster. Maître Yoda et les droïdes arrivaient. Terminé l'exercice, les soldats entraient en action. Tandis que Shaak Ti mettait les Novices à couvert Quinlan et Maître Yoda jouaient du sabre pour se débarrasser des aborigènes. Malheureusement, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il en arrivait encore de toutes parts.

« Ils sont trop nombreux !, cria Quinlan à l'attention de son mentor. On ne parviendra jamais à tous les repousser tout en protégeant les enfants ! Il faut trouver une solution de repli !

\- Nous frayer un chemin, nous devons, approuva le vieux Maître. Trop éparpillés, les jeunes sont. Les rassembler nous devons.

\- Ils sont terrifiés, lança Quinlan. Évidemment qu'ils s'éparpillent, ils ne sont pas tous capables de se défendre avec la Force, Maître.

\- Des sabres laser il leur faudrait, commenta Maître Yoda sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Non, vous croyez ?, lâcha ironiquement Quinlan en envoyant son poing dans le ventre d'un aborigène. Minute, il regarda autour de lui. Où sont Lila et Ann-Mary ? »

Le Kiffar n'arrivait pas à localiser les deux jeunes filles. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, héla quelques Novices, mais aucun ne semblait savoir où étaient passées leurs camarades. Soudain, il les vit. Une bonne dizaine d'aborigènes s'était rassemblée autour d'elles et ils les poussaient vers un précipice. Lila avait l'air terrorisée et Ann-Mary la maintenait derrière elle, même si elle n'en menait pas plus large. Quinlan avisa rapidement la situation. Il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de ses propres aborigènes et à atteindre les deux jeunes filles à temps. Il en allait de même pour Shaak Ti et Maître Yoda qui avaient tous deux fort à faire. Paniqué, il fit courir son regard autour de lui et la solution lui apparut.

« Shaak Ti !, hurla-t-il à l'attention de sa coéquipière qui tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui. J'ai besoin de ton deuxième sabre laser !

\- Quoi ?, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ton sabre de secours, répéta-t-il. Jette-le moi, vite !

\- Attrape !, cria-t-elle en décrochant la deuxième lame qu'elle gardait toujours cinglée dans son dos en cas de problème. »

Quinlan récupéra l'arme au vol, pivota sur lui-même en direction du groupe d'aborigènes qui menaçait les deux jeunes filles, visa, et lança.

« Cassiopea ! »

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour. Elle se tenait déjà tout près de ses amies et tentait de se débarrasser de leurs agresseurs en essayant d'en envoyer voler le plus possible loin d'elles mais ils étaient trop nombreux. En entendant la voix de Quinlan, elle s'était tournée dans sa direction, avait vu le sabre qu'il lui lançait, et l'avait attrapé à la volée. L'instant d'après, la lame bleue vibrait entre ses mains. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle lâcha un sifflement à l'attention des aborigènes qui se tournèrent dans sa direction. Cassiopea chargea.

Si Quinlan l'avait vue à l'oeuvre avec un sabre d'entraînement, elle était encore plus redoutable avec une arme réelle. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait du cas de ses adversaires, Ann-Mary et Lila purent rejoindre le groupe que Shaak Ti maintenait à couvert. Ayant réussi à se défaire de la majeure partie de ses assaillants, Quinlan se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui semblait accaparer un peu trop l'attention à son goût. Les aborigènes lui fonçaient littéralement dessus. D'un coup sec de sa lame verte, il en transperça un qui tentait d'assommer Cassiopea par derrière. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Dos à dos, ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, lames en avant.

« Un exercice d'entraînement, tu parles, railla Quinlan.

\- C'est encore mieux comme ça, lui répondit la jeune fille. Au moins, il y a vraiment de l'action.

\- Je me pose vraiment des questions parfois, répliqua Quinlan. Nous sommes encerclés par une bande de fous furieux primitifs armés de gros calibres et toi tu trouves ça excitant ?

\- Vous pouvez parler, répondit Cassiopea. Vous avez littéralement fait des grimaces aux types qui vous tenaient en joug.

\- Oui mais moi je suis un adulte responsable !

\- Responsable ? Vous venez de donner un sabre laser à une Novice !

\- C'était un cas d'extrême urgence !

\- Baissez-vous !, cria soudain Cassiopea. »

D'un seul homme, ils plièrent les genoux tandis qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'un des aborigènes précipitait une lame électrifiée sur l'un de ses congénères. Du haut de ses deux mètres, Quinlan aurait clairement fini embroché.

« Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse, dit le Kiffar. Ou au moins qu'on les ralentisse le temps de battre en retraite.

\- Ils sont lourdement armés mais ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir se servir correctement de tout cet arsenal, commenta Cassiopea. Je pense qu'ils ont dû le voler à quelqu'un.

\- C'est une espèce primitive, confirma Quinlan. Je pense qu'on devrait réussir à les surprendre et à les perturber mais il va falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de technique.

\- Alors il faudrait peut-être nous y mettre au lieu de continuer à discuter.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible, tu sais.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! »

Se battre en duo nécessitait d'ordinaire beaucoup de pratique. Pour Quinlan et Cassiopea, cela apparut très vite être naturel. Enchaînant feintes et attaques inattendues, les deux Jedi tournaient l'un autour de l'autre pour asséner divers coups à leurs adversaires qui commencèrent rapidement à perdre le contrôle de la situation. Ils étaient peut-être plus nombreux, mais ils ne savaient effectivement pas utiliser leurs armes et n'avaient aucune coordination. Entre les parades au sabre et les manifestations de Force brutes, Quinlan et Cassiopea arrivèrent à les disperser légèrement.

« Si je t'envoie dans le tas qui reste, tu penses pouvoir refaire ton truc de l'autre jour ?, demanda Quinlan. Ton espèce de tourbillon qui expédie tout à plusieurs mètres ?

\- Vous voulez faire quoi ?, cria Cassiopea, incrédule.

\- Si tu pars du sol, tu n'auras pas assez d'élan pour te propulser vers eux.

\- Et donc vous voulez me lancer ?

\- Tu dois être aussi légère qu'une plume !

\- Vous êtes complètement malade. »

Malgré sa dernière affirmation, la jeune fille s'empressa de se défaire des deux aborigènes qui refusaient de la lâcher. Après une seconde d'hésitation durant laquelle elle avisa l'attroupement se trouvant encore près d'eux. Maître Yoda et Maître Shaak Ti avaient fait du bon travail pour se débarrasser des autres et les Novices étaient tous regroupés dans un coin de la clairière d'où ils observaient la scène, incrédules. Prenant une grande respiration, Cassiopea rengaina la lame du sabre qu'elle tenait et, de toutes ses forces, le lança dans les airs. Immédiatement, elle se mit à courir en direction de Quinlan qui tendit les mains devant lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune fille y prit appui du pied et le Kiffar la propulsa dans les airs en direction des aborigènes en utilisant un mélange de force brute et d'énergie magnétique. Fermant les yeux, Cassiopea laissa la Force envahir ses veines et elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même dans les airs. De cette manière, elle concentra un maximum d'énergie qu'elle finit par propulser par vagues tout autour d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille rétablit sa balance et retomba gracieusement au sol. Tendant la main vers le ciel, le sabre laser qu'elle avait lancé au préalable revint vers elle en piqué.

« Et ça, lança la voix de Quinlan. C'est ce qu'on appelle dégommer des ennemis !

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas cherché, commenta la jeune fille en se redressant et en regardant autour d'elle. Tous leurs assaillants restants avaient été expédiés des mètres plus loin et semblaient loin d'être en bon état.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda Quinlan en se tournant vers le reste de la troupe. Pas de blessés ?

\- Rien de grave en tout cas, dit Shaak Ti tandis que Cassiopea lui remettait son sabre laser. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Vous les avez littéralement pulvérisés.

\- Il a fallu improviser, répondit le Kiffar en haussant les épaules ce à quoi Cassiopea répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais de l'improvisation, on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Quinlan. Je n'avais encore jamais lancé quelqu'un avant.

\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire à ce sujet, dit Cassiopea.

\- Quoi ? C'était marrant.

\- Et après vous dites que c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Vous avez vraiment de drôles de délires.

\- C'était marrant, répéta malgré tout Quinlan en passant un bras autour des épaules de Cassiopea. Allez ! Tout le monde aux vaisseaux. Il vaut mieux partir avant qu'il n'en arrive d'autres. »

De retour à bord de leur Croiseur, les Novices bombardaient Cassiopea de commentaires et de questions et Quinlan eut toutes les peines du monde à échapper à ce mouvement d'excitation pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle. Il y trouva Maître Yoda en pleine contemplation.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment concluant comme exercice, commenta le Kiffar.

\- Un échec, ce n'était pas. Doués ces jeunes sont, au bout ils n'ont pas pu aller mais la bonne méthode ils avaient.

\- Certes, mais quand même. Ça aurait pu être grave.

\- Réagis très vite tu as, Quinlan. La jeune El-Solar, un excellent potentiel elle possède.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas hésité. Même si ce n'était pas très conventionnel.

\- Une parfaite symbiose vous avez, et complémentaires vous êtes.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Beaucoup d'affection, pour cette jeune fille tu as. Me tromper, je ne pense pas.

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en elle, approuva le Kiffar. Elle me ressemble, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

\- L'avenir seul nous le dire devra. Mais en attendant, d'un Maître elle aura besoin.

\- Elle est encore jeune.

\- Mais prête, elle est. De voir le monde elle a besoin.

\- Nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet, Maître, dit Quinlan.

\- Certes. Et beaucoup de Maîtres potentiels intéressés par elle seront. Intéressée par eux, en revanche, elle ne sera pas. Trop sauvage elle est. La dompter, il ne faudra pas.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez faire rentrer tout le monde dans le moule.

\- Flexible, ce dernier peut être. D'un grand Chevalier Jedi, elle a déjà l'âme. À un grand avenir, elle pourra être promise.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais mener toutes mes missions à bien si je dois m'occuper de la formation d'une Padawan.

\- Sur certaines, elle pourra t'accompagner. Pour ce qui est du reste, nous adapter nous devrons.

\- Je ne suis pas un bon Maître, vous l'avez déjà dit vous même.

\- Et une mauvaise Padawan, elle sera certainement. Ce que je veux dire, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois oui, soupira Quinlan. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Et je ne pourrai être un bon Maître uniquement si j'enseigne à un Padawan qui aura la même vision des choses que moi.

\- Faits l'un pour l'autre vous êtes.

\- Il faudrait peut-être tout de même lui demander son avis, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Sa décision, je pense qu'elle a déjà prise, confia le vieux Jedi.

\- Vous me proposez vraiment de la prendre pour Padawan ?

\- La prendre pour Padawan, veux-tu ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous posez toujours des questions auxquelles vous connaissez déjà les réponses ? »

En quittant la salle de contrôle, Quinlan ne fut que moyennement surpris de trouver Cassiopea adossée au mur d'en face. Elle le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que tu nous espionnes exactement ?

\- Je voulais parler à Maître Yoda. Je suis là depuis au moins dix minutes.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je vous ai dit que je commençait à m'ennuyer, répondit la jeune fille d'un air détaché.

\- Je sens déjà que tu vas me rendre dingue, sourit Quinlan. »

Il s'approcha de Cassiopea et, d'un geste délicat, il saisit une longue boucle acajou derrière son oreille. Il la tressa rapidement et la laissa reposer sur son épaule.

« Je m'en réjouis d'avance, répondit joyeusement Cassiopea. Maître. »

~ De nos jours

Bordure extérieure, Florrum ~

« Quinlan ?, la voix d'Obi-Wan résonnait lointaine à ses oreilles.

\- Cassiopea, répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Ma Cassiopea ?

\- Oui, elle a fondé les Sentinels et…

\- Comment l'as-tu retrouvée ?, coupa le Kiffar. Où est-elle, est-ce-qu'elle va bien ?

\- C'est justement tout le problème Quin. Elle a été enlevée. »

Le Kiffar écouta sans broncher tout ce que son ami lui raconta. Son esprit tournait à pleine vitesse et il se concentra sur les éléments importants pour éviter de sombrer dans la panique. Cassiopea, sa Cassiopea, était en vie. L'Empire n'avait jamais réussi à la retrouver et elle se battait dorénavant contre lui. Il la retrouvait bien là. Apprendre qu'Ann-Mary allait bien le soulagea également profondément. Toutes les autres informations, les Archives, les cristaux, les manigances de Palpatine et la menace qui pesait sur la base des rebelles, passaient pour le moment en seconde position. Une seule chose comptait.

« Tu es entrain de me dire, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Qu'un Sith originel s'en est pris à ma Padawan et qu'il l'a emmenée dans un lieu introuvable ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je vais lui arracher les yeux. Je vais le retrouver et je vais le réduire en cendres.

\- Justement, Obi-Wan ignora délibérément les menaces de son ami. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver. Il a laissé une veste derrière lui.

\- Où es-tu ? Je saute dans mon vaisseau et j'arrive. Immédiatement.

\- Sur la base des Sentinels. Mais elle est assiégée alors tu devras… attends. Non, d'après ce que vient de me dire Navo, elle devrait pouvoir te faire rentrer sans trop de soucis.

\- Je pars tout de suite. Envoie-moi les coordonnées. »

Quinlan raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il aurait tout le temps pour les questions une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Cassiopea. Il se releva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Derrière lui, Villie n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement.

« C'est la fille dont tu m'as parlé n'est-ce-pas ?, lâcha-t-il finalement. Celle qui avait disparu sans donner d'explication ?

\- Oui, répondit brusquement le Kiffar. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je viens avec toi. Tu es clairement perturbé et je ne vais pas te laisser piloter dans cet état. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les Sentinels sont en mauvaise posture et je pense qu'ils auront besoin d'aide.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Villie.

\- Je viens. C'est non négociable. »

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient décollé. Direction Kidron.

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

Navo ouvrit à nouveau la brèche dans le bouclier pour permettre au vaisseau de Quinlan Vos de passer. Toute la bande l'attendait dans le hangar d'atterrissage.

« Comment est-il ?, demanda Matylda.

\- C'est un homme formidable, répondit Obi-Wan. Même s'il peut paraître impressionnant au premier abord.

\- Il avait l'air furieux, commenta Emiliana. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire sur tout ce que vous lui avez raconté.

\- Il n'y a que Cassiopea qui compte à présent, expliqua l'ancien Maître Jedi. Il ne se calmera pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée.

\- Cette relation entre un Maître et son Padawan doit véritablement être très spéciale, dit Ivan.

\- C'est un lien unique, inexplicable, acquiesça Obi-Wan. L'univers de Quinlan s'est longtemps résumé à elle.

\- Il va la retrouver, dit Wolf. Pitié, dites-moi qu'il va la retrouver.

\- Vous allez pouvoir lui poser la question. »

Le vaisseau des deux contrebandiers venait de se poser et le dénommé Villie, leur apprit Obi-Wan, en descendit le premier, suivit d'un homme faisant au moins deux mètres et au visage bardé de tatouages jaunes. Obi-Wan se dirigea vers lui et ils échangèrent un moment à voix basse. Après une brève accolade, les deux hommes s'approchèrent des Sentinels.

« Je vous présente Quinlan Vos, dit Obi-Wan. Et voici l'équipe dirigeante des Sentinels.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, annonça le Kiffar en les saluant un par un. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vos exploits ces derniers mois. J'ignorais pourtant que les patrons seraient aussi jeunes.

\- Cassiopea est la vraie patronne, précisa Sor. Nous, nous sommes des sous-fifres.

\- N'importe quoi, maugréa Navo en donnant une tape sur la tête de son ami. Ne l'écoutez pas.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous la connaissez ?, s'enquit Quinlan.

\- Plus ou moins trois ans pour nous quatre, expliqua Wolf. Et tout juste un mois pour ces demoiselles. C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai saisi dans les grandes lignes. Vous me raconterez tout en détails plus tard ou mieux, elle me racontera tout elle-même. Vous avez parlé d'une veste?»

Wolf tendit le vêtement au Kiffar qui le tourna plusieurs fois entre ses mains. Ayant l'air satisfait, il s'assit en tailleur au sol, posa la veste devant lui, y appliqua ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne sembla rien se passer. Puis, soudain, la veste se mit à vibrer sous les doigts du Jedi. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et ce qu'il faisait semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Au bout de ce qui parut durer une éternité aux yeux des Sentinels, le Kiffar ouvrit les yeux. Sans un mot il se releva et contempla la veste.

« Peu importe ce que ce type fait pour l'Empire, commenta-t-il. Il se déplace beaucoup. Il y a des centaines de souvenirs attachés à cette veste.

\- Quelque chose d'utile ?, demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Je pense. Il y a un endroit. C'est sombre, c'est caché derrière d'autres souvenirs et, d'après ce que j'ai cru voir, ça n'a aucun lien avec l'Empire.

\- L'Empire n'est pas au courant, approuva Sor. Peu importe où il l'a emmenée, il l'a fait sans leur en parler.

\- Alors c'est peut-être là-bas, ça correspond. Kro Var, ça vous parle ?

\- Bon sang, dit Sélène. C'est aux confins de la galaxie, dans les Régions inconnues !

\- Pas étonnant que sa balise ne capte plus là bas, pesta Navo. C'est le bout du monde.

\- Je ne peux pas être sûr à cent pour cent, précisa Quinlan.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit Obi-Wan. Tu ne t'es jamais trompé.

\- Et c'est la seule vraie piste que nous ayons, ajouta Wolf. Et nous allons la suivre. Nous partons dès que possible.

\- Inutile de préciser que je viens avec vous, dit Quinlan. Et Ben aussi j'imagine.

\- Évidemment, confirma Obi-Wan.

\- On garde la même équipe, proposa Wolf. La base doit rester protégée. Je pars avec Ann-Mary et Matylda.

\- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'essayer de te convaincre ?, s'étonna la jeune femme. Même pour une mission aussi dangereuse et avec mes capacités limitées?

\- Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis de toute façon, lui répondit Wolf. Et puis, je suis là. Je te protégerai.

\- D'accord, dit timidement la jeune femme.

\- Il faut qu'on se prépare, ajouta Ann-Mary. On ne peut pas partir comme ça, qui sait ce qui nous attend là-bas.

\- Je suppose que vous avez de quoi vous équiper, demanda Quinlan. Ça avait l'air immense vu d'en haut votre truc.

\- On va vous faire visiter, dit Sor. Il faut de toute façon qu'on retourne à l'observatoire. On en profitera pour vous donner plus de détails sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. Comme ça, vous y verrez plus clair.

\- Très bien, approuva le Kiffar. Quand pouvons nous espérer partir ?

\- Si tout va bien, dans la soirée, supposa Navo.

\- Alors inutile de traîner. Nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

_Tiens bon Cassiopea. On arrive._


	11. Chapitre 11

~ Régions inconnues, Kro Var ~

Pendant de longues secondes, Cassiopea eut beaucoup de mal à respirer. Déboussolée et légèrement paniquée, elle tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et d'analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quelque chose en elle vibrait d'une force qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Sa tête lui lançait et une douleur sourde lui vrillait l'abdomen. Par réflexe, elle y porta la main mais elle ne sentit rien de particulier. _Pourtant j'étais sûre_, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. _Les Archives, Jedha, le Destroyer et_… Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un bruit d'agitation provenant de l'extérieur de la cabane où elle était allongée. Elle voulut se lever mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas et un juron poussé derrière elle la fit se retourner.

Hell resta pétrifié. Il avait espéré que sa technique réveille la rebelle. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et sa tête lui tournait. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce-que c'était?_ Quelque part au fond de lui, il percevait encore la signature de Cassiopea, comme si, d'une façon qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, elle s'était gravée dans sa chair.

La jeune femme semblait complètement désorientée. À tel point qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Si ses blessures avaient disparu, le Sith n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'elle était encore loin d'être rétablie. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et Hell savait que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec sa présence. Il n'avait plus ressenti aucun symptôme depuis qu'il avait enlevé la rebelle. Après avoir un tant soit peu calmé ses nerfs, le Seigneur Sith tenta de trouver la meilleure façon pour aborder la jeune femme. Nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas être ravie de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais il leur fallait à tout prix quitter le camp des Modeleurs. _J'aurai tout le temps pour décider quoi faire une fois que nous serons loin de ses fous furieux. _Alors qu'il se relevait, du bruit attira son attention. Les Modeleurs avaient découvert les gardes évanouis. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Hell poussa un juron et Cassiopea se tourna vers lui. Dès qu'elle le vit, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle sembla très vite réaliser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, très probablement pour lui hurler dessus, et Hell bondit vers l'avant pour lui plaquer une main sur les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer trop rapidement.

_Il m'a enlevée_, comprit Cassiopea. _Cette espèce d'ordure m'a enlevée. Mais où sommes-nous bon sang ? J'étais blessée, il m'a touchée. Alors pourquoi je n'ai plus rien ? Et qu'est-ce-qui lui prend exactement ?_ La jeune femme tenta de se dégager, mais le Sith resserra sa prise sur elle en secouant fermement la tête et en lançant des regards inquiets vers l'entrée de la cabane d'où le bruit semblait se rapprocher. _D'accord._ Cassiopea se détendit légèrement. _Visiblement, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas._ Sentant probablement qu'elle cessait de résister, il ôta lentement sa main de sa bouche et la relâcha.

« Espèce de malade !, Cassiopea était furieuse mais elle parlait à voix basse, ayant compris qu'il fallait se faire discret. Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait exactement ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, lui répondit le Sith sur le même ton. On a des hystériques vaudous sur le dos.

\- Des quoi ?, la jeune femme ne décolérait pas. Où est-ce-que tu m'a emmenée ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu étais blessée, il fallait que je te fasse soigner.

\- Très drôle, c'est de ta faute si j'étais dans cet état.

\- Tu bougeais trop vite, j'ai mal estimé la puissance de mon coup, grogna-t-il.

\- Et je suis censée croire ça ?

\- Je t'ai fait soigner oui ou non ?

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?, lui demanda la jeune femme après une hésitation. Après tout, c'était la vérité.

\- Je n'ai rien fait justement. J'ai été obligé de demander de l'aide aux locaux – qui ont commencé par essayer de me brûler vif – et qui maintenant ne veulent plus nous laisser partir parce qu'ils pensent que tu es une sorte de guide mystique ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramenée sur Coruscant ? Ton patron t'aurait offert une jolie prime pour ma capture.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit le Sith d'une voix glaciale.

\- D'accord, Cassiopea se dit qu'il valait mieux aller dans le sens du Sith pour le moment. Elle était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme et il semblait réellement préoccupé par ce qui les attendait hors de la hutte. Ce sont quel genre de types, tes vaudous ?

\- Ils se font appeler les Modeleurs. Sensibles à la Force, pouvoirs étranges en lien avec la nature et persuadés d'être des êtres supérieurs descendant des dieux.

\- Charmant.

\- Oh et ils veulent accessoirement me tuer. Donc si tu pouvais te montrer coopérative le temps qu'on s'en aille de là, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu m'as enlevée et traînée sur une planète plus que douteuse. Je pense que je devrais laisser ces Modeleurs s'occuper de ton cas, comme ça, je serai libre de repartir. Tu dois bien avoir un vaisseau quelque part.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas compris dans, ils ne veulent pas nous laisser partir ? Ils veulent peut-être ma mort, mais toi, ils ont fermement l'intention de te garder ici et d'exploiter tes dons de Force pour communiquer avec leurs soi-disant dieux. Alors, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je ne pense pas que c'est le genre d'avenir que tu envisageais.

\- Pas vraiment, non, grommela Cassiopea malgré elle. Donc quoi ? On sort d'ici ?

\- Ils sont puissants et armés. Oh et ils ont aussi pris nos sabres laser.

\- Parce que tu gardais les miens sur toi ?

\- J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient être utiles quand je suis revenu te chercher dans ma planque. Vu que tu es réveillée, je ne me suis pas trompé.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?, lâcha soudain Cassiopea. J'ai senti quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça venait de la Force.

\- J'ai tenté quelque chose, répondit Hell vaguement. Je ne pouvais pas te déplacer tant que tu étais endormie.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser là, remarqua Cassiopea.

\- Ça aurait été contre-productif.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire de moi exactement ? M'étudier ? Me disséquer ? Voir de quoi sont faits les Jedi à l'intérieur ?

\- Un, je croyais que tu n'étais pas une Jedi, le Sith affichait un sourire narquois. Et deux, on vous enseigne vraiment les pires horreurs à notre sujet. C'est quoi la suite ? Je vais faire des expérimentations morbides avec tes organes ? Utiliser le côté obscur pour aspirer l'énergie qui est en toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais ? Tu es un Sith.

\- Tous ces préjugés, ricana Hell. Je ne suis pas un Jedi noir.

\- Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

\- Ne me compare jamais, Hell s'était approché à quelques centimètres à peine de la jeune femme et ses yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs. À ces imposteurs.

\- Sujet sensible donc, Cassiopea passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Tu proposes quoi pour nous sortir de là ? Étant donné que t'abandonner à ton sort n'est pas une option. »

Hell n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La chamane venait de faire irruption dans la hutte et hurlait dans son dialecte. Les guerriers n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer. La distraction était bienvenue. _Est-ce-que je viens vraiment de faire de l'humour ? Avec une Jedi ? Par la Force mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est de pire en pire. Je dois régler ça, et au plus vite._

« Vous !, éructa la chamane en le pointant du doigt. Vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici ! Vos ténèbres ne terniront plus jamais la lumière de notre guide !

\- Ah oui, d'accord, commenta Cassiopea.

\- N'essaie pas de négocier avec eux, précisa Hell. Ils ne veulent rien entendre.

\- Où est-ce-qu'ils ont mis nos armes ?

\- Tu n'es clairement pas en état de te battre.

\- Vas te faire voir ! Je ne compte pas rester une seconde de plus en ta présence sans être armée.

\- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Je croyais que les Jedi étaient bien élevés ?, Hell grimaça en remarquant qu'il recommençait. Je pense qu'ils les ont mises dans la case de leur chef.

\- Alors pourquoi on ne les attire pas à nous immédiatement ?

\- Parce que je crois que cette dame, il pointa du doigt vers la chamane qui gesticulait d'une drôle de manière. N'a pas l'intention de nous laisser utiliser la Force ici. Elle essaie ne nous emprisonner.

\- Parce que tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte peut-être ?

\- Non, mais j'ai cerné le personnage. Il va falloir recourir à des moyens plus traditionnels. »

Sous le regard médusé de Cassiopea, Hell se saisit d'un petit crâne d'animal accroché au mur. Il le soupesa un instant, siffla pour attirer l'attention de la chamane, et lui jeta le projectile en plein visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir et s'écroula, inconsciente.

« Mais tu es complètement malade !, hurla Cassiopea.

\- Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, Hell attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. »

Forcée de le suivre, Cassiopea s'élança hors de la hutte. Sa tête n'avait pas cessé de lui tourner et elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Quels que soient les soins que les Modeleurs lui avaient appliqués, ils ne l'avaient guéri qu'en surface. Elle avait du perdre beaucoup de sang et il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre totalement. Temps dont elle ne disposait pas étant donné que, dès l'instant où ils eurent franchi le seuil de la cabane, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les indigènes. Armés de lances, ils n'avaient pas l'air disposés à leur céder le passage. Dans sa vision périphérique, Cassiopea aperçut les flammes d'un bûcher. Elles étaient vertes.

« C'est pas vrai, grinça Hell. Ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Et maintenant ?, souffla Cassiopea.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit. »

Hell tendit le bras et son sabre laser jaillit de la cabane du chef de Modeleurs. Inquiets, leurs assaillants reculèrent de quelques pas mais se ressaisirent rapidement et commencèrent à psalmodier dans leur langue. _Ils préparent un genre de rituel_, comprit Cassiopea. _Peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec la Force, je doute qu'ils comptent nous laisser la moindre chance_. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, elle était bien trop faible. Il allait leur falloir se débarrasser des Modeleurs le plus rapidement possible. Inspirant profondément, elle attira ses sabres à elle. Ses armes entre les mains, Cassiopea se sentait déjà mieux.

Les Modeleurs avaient formé des cercles concentriques autour d'eux et la terre s'était mise à trembler. En déployant ses lames, Cassiopea se rappela de ce que le Sith lui avait dit, ces êtres contrôlaient les éléments par la Force. Ils allaient retourner leur planète contre eux et la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester pour les regarder. Sans un mot ni un regard pour son partenaire d'infortune, elle passa à l'action. Ses sabres fendirent l'air avec une précision implacable. Les lances de ses adversaires ne les protégeaient en rien et elle les désarmait à grande vitesse. Voyant certains prendre la fuite, Cassiopea comprit que tous ne devaient pas disposer des mêmes pouvoirs. Ceux qui se trouvaient en première ligne servaient en réalité de distraction tandis que leurs congénères préparaient des attaques bien plus meurtrières. Tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen pour franchir ce bouclier pour atteindre les ritualistes, la jeune femme fut contrainte de faire un bond en arrière tandis que trois Modeleurs atterrirent dans une masse inconsciente devant elle. Elle tourna brusquement la tête.

La lame rouge de Hell bourdonnait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer autour de lui pour tenir les Modeleurs à distance. Les plus agressifs n'étaient pas les plus dangereux. Alors qu'ils attaquaient directement, leurs comparses préparaient une sorte de rituel derrière eux. C'était de ce groupe qu'il fallait se méfier. En se jetant dans la bataille, le Seigneur Sith ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé aux agissements de la rebelle mais, à en juger par les cris et les bruits de sabre laser qu'il entendait, elle avait dû attaquer au même moment que lui. Cependant, elle était loin d'être au sommet de sa forme et il doutait qu'elle puisse tenir le rythme très longtemps. D'autant plus que leurs adversaires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. D'autres Modeleurs surgissaient des huttes et se ruaient dans leur direction. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à se propulser au dessus de la première ligne de défense pour parvenir jusqu'aux ritualistes, une voix lui étant désagréablement familière retentit.

« KEDAM NBADOUK !, Sokhak se tenait à l'entrée de sa hutte. Elle avait le nez en sang mais, autrement, elle semblait s'être remise du choc qu'il lui avait infligé.

\- J'aurais dû la tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, marmonna Hell.

\- Vous serez punis pour vos crimes !, hurla encore la chamane. Nos dieux brûleront vos corps sur l'autel de la Force !

\- Je croyais que je devais devenir leur guide !, cria Cassiopea tout en assénant un direct du gauche dans le visage d'un Modeleur.

\- Ils ont visiblement changé d'avis, ajouta Hell. Cette bonne femme est dangereuse… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée car le sol redoubla de tremblements. Soudain, une brèche s'ouvrit dans la terre et, sous le regard stupéfait du Sith, une immense créature faite de boue et de pierres se dressa devant lui en émettant un rugissement de fureur. Sokhak semblait contrôler la chose. Elle portait ses mains devant elle comme s'il s'agissait de serres et les bougeait de façon à orienter son golem. Ce dernier rua vers le sol et y abattit ses deux énormes poings. Tout le terrain environnant se mit à craqueler et à se fendre. Hell fut contraint de battre en retraite pour éviter de se retrouver englouti mais, en contrepartie, il allait finir acculé contre l'une des falaises encerclant le camp. Plus il reculait, plus les Modeleurs ritualistes resserraient leur cercle autour de lui. La situation était de plus en plus mal engagée. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen pour changer de direction, son dos entra en contact avec quelque chose.

Derrière lui, Cassiopea avait elle aussi été forcée de se rabattre vers la falaise. Le souffle court, ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner et elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de heurter. Elle pensait être d'ores et déjà contre la montagne lorsqu'elle sentit bouger derrière elle. Tournant légèrement la tête, sans perdre de vue les Modeleurs, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ils étaient dos à dos et tout le campement leur faisait désormais face. Sokhak se tenait à l'écart, contrôlant toujours son golem qui se dressait, menaçant au-dessus des autres indigènes. Il y eut un instant d'incertitude. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea et aucun son ne se fit entendre. Puis, les Modeleurs poussèrent des cris de guerre et attaquèrent, lances en avant, tandis que des lianes, des jets de terres et autres projectiles surgissaient de toutes parts, invoqués par les ritualistes.

Le combat au sabre laser était un art qui demandait des années de pratique. L'exercer pour soi-même demandait des prouesses techniques inégalables mais, se battre en duo relevait de l'exploit. Rares étaient les combattants qui y parvenaient. Il fallait pour cela connaître son partenaire aussi bien que soi-même et pouvoir ainsi prédire le moindre de ses mouvements sans avoir à le regarder. Ceux qui réussissaient à atteindre ce degré de symbiose parfaite y avaient parfois passé des décennies.

Les Modeleurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Hell fléchit légèrement les genoux et, d'un mouvement ample du bras, visa les jambes de ses assaillants pour les couper dans leur élan. Derrière lui, Cassiopea se laissa légèrement basculer en arrière et, prenant appui sur le dos du Seigneur Sith, envoya ses pieds dans les gorges de deux Modeleurs, leur coupant effectivement le souffle. Une fois ses jambes ramenées vers elle, la jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol, sentant Hell suivre le mouvement derrière elle. Incapables d'arrêter leurs gestes, plusieurs aborigènes finirent embrochés sur les lances de leurs camarades tandis que les deux énormes lianes qui les visaient s'enroulaient finalement autour de deux ritualistes mal placés et les projetaient dans les airs. D'un mouvement du poignet, le Seigneur Sith utilisa la Force pour arracher les lances des mains des Modeleurs les plus proches qui, perturbés par le changement de situation, n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Voyant les armes dans les airs, Cassiopea concentra son énergie sur leurs pointes tranchantes qui se brisèrent en des milliers de morceaux. Totalement désarmés, les guerriers impuissants battirent en retraite. Restaient donc les ritualistes ainsi que Sokhak et son golem qui se rapprochaient à nouveau dangereusement d'eux. La marionnette répondait à sa créatrice. Tant que cette dernière serait en vie, le géant ne s'arrêterait pas. Cassiopea et Hell se relevèrent du même mouvement et pivotèrent dans la direction de la chamane. La jeune femme sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le Sith préparer ses éclairs de Force et elle grimaça légèrement au souvenir du choc qu'elle avait reçu sur Jedha. Cependant, il ne portait plus l'étrange appareil qu'il avait alors au bras et les filets électriques semblaient être d'une puissance démultipliée. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, prenant bien le soin d'attirer l'attention du golem. Ce dernier, dirigé par Sokhak qui pensait certainement qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, la prit immédiatement en chasse obligeant ainsi la chamane à se concentrer sur cette unique tâche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir Hell s'approcher. Les éclairs du Sith l'atteignirent de plein fouet et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de hurler et de tenter de se débattre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écroulait, inerte et le golem retourna à la terre dans un hurlement guttural. Hell recula de quelques pas, vit un ritualiste approcher sur sa gauche, arma son sabre et visa. Alors que sa lame transperçait le Modeleur, Cassiopea se matérialisa devant lui et planta l'un de ses sabres dans celui qui se trouvait apparemment derrière lui.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le camp. Les derniers indigènes avaient pris la fuite. Prudemment, Cassiopea et Hell retirèrent leurs lames des corps de leurs victimes qui s'effondrèrent. Le souffle court, ils restèrent un instant immobiles à se regarder, tous deux sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, lâcha finalement Hell en tournant les talons. Il y a d'autres camps sur la planète et ils ont pu aller chercher de l'aide.

\- Et je suppose que tu sais où aller, étant donné que tu m'as l'air d'être un familier des lieux. »

Sans un mot de plus, le Seigneur Sith prit la direction de sa base et Cassiopea le suivit malgré ses réticences. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule dans le camp. Le combat avait épuisé ses forces restantes et elle ignorait comment elle faisait pour tenir debout. Elle trouverait bien une solution pour lui fausser compagnie. Il fallait qu'elle retourne sur Kidron au plus vite. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis Jedha mais elle se doutait que ses amis devaient être morts d'inquiétude à son sujet. Discrètement, elle tâta sa balise, cousue à l'intérieur de sa poche. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'émettait aucun signal. Ils devaient se trouver à des milliers d'années lumière de Kidron. De plus, à une telle distance, il ne faisait aucun doute que le temps devait s'écouler différemment. Depuis combien de temps était-elle portée disparue ? Si Cassiopea ne trouvait pas un moyen de revenir vers eux, alors il y avait peu de chances pour que les Sentinels réussissent à la retrouver. Devant elle, le Sith ne semblait pas disposé à desserrer les lèvres. Cassiopea avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Entre les symptômes qu'elle ressentait en sa présence – aux abonnés absents depuis son réveil dans le camp des Modeleurs – ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était inconsciente et qui lui avait permis de se réveiller et le combat qu'ils venaient de remporter, la jeune femme était forcée d'admettre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais ils semblaient partager une étrange connexion. Si la situation était loin de lui plaire, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être jouer en sa faveur. Le Seigneur Sith s'était forcément rendu compte de ce lien et elle pouvait espérer l'exploiter pour le convaincre de la laisser partir. Après tout, il avait eu de multiples occasions de la tuer et il ne les avait pas saisies. Il ne l'avait pas non plus livrée à Palpatine, qui ignorait probablement tout des manigances de son serviteur.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsque Hell s'arrêta devant une falaise. À première vue, cette dernière n'avait rien de particulier mais, lorsqu'il posa la main sur la paroi, celle-ci s'écarta. À l'intérieur, Cassiopea découvrit, ébahie, une base ultra-technologique. Elle lança un regard circulaire et fut ravie de découvrir, en plus du TIE-fighter de Hell, un cargo de petite taille. _Parfait._ La jeune femme fit un pas à l'intérieur et la paroi se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sec. Elle se figea sur place et observa prudemment le Seigneur Sith. Ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos et il s'appuyait sur une console numérique. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché le moindre mot. Décidant qu'il était temps d'aborder le problème, Cassiopea voulut faire un pas vers lui pour l'interpeler. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ses sabres laser se détachèrent de sa ceinture et volèrent dans la direction du Sith. La jeune femme lâcha une exclamation outrée et tenta de reculer mais il lui avait déjà saisi le poignet. Il se déplaçait trop vite et elle était bien trop faible pour lui résister. D'un mouvement brusque, il la précipita au sol dans un coin de la pièce, délimité par d'étranges marquages lumineux. Cassiopea essaya de se relever mais les lignes se mirent à crépiter. Des rayons laser bardés d'éclairs de Force en jaillirent et, en quelques secondes, la jeune femme se retrouva piégée dans une cage électrique.

Hell n'aurait pas véritablement été capable d'expliquer les pensées qui traversaient son esprit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son repère, la rebelle sur ses talons. Ce qu'il venait de se produire n'avait aucun sens et la vague de panique qu'il avait réussi à repousser à son arrivée sur Kro Var menaçait à présent de l'engloutir complètement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Des tremblements agitaient à nouveau son corps et sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir mais cette fois, il le savait, cela n'était en rien lié à la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, menaçait de se briser et il ignorait comment mettre un terme à cette descente aux enfers. Il avait été si sûr de lui en enlevant Cassiopea El-Solar. L'emmener quelque part à l'abri des regards, trouver la cause des désagréments que sa présence lui causait, résoudre le problème, reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et se débarrasser de la rebelle par la suite. Une fois dans son état normal, il n'aurait plus hésité un instant avant d'aller la livrer à l'Empereur. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal. Le monde tanguait autour de lui et il se sentait perdre pied. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. _Il faut que ça s'arrête._ Hell se retint de justesse de se prendre la tête dans les mains. _Pitié faites que ça s'arrête. C'est une rebelle. C'est une Jedi. Nous sommes ennemis, héréditaires même. Tout ce qu'il vient de se passer n'a pas d'importance. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête._

Hell pivota sur ses talons. Ses gestes étaient automatiques. Récupérer les armes de Cassiopea et la jeter dans la cage électrique qu'il avait installée quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de douleur en tombant au sol. Le fantôme de sa blessure la faisant encore souffrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prend ?, hoqueta Cassiopea en se redressant légèrement.

\- Tais-toi, grinça Hell. Sa tête était de plus en plus douloureuse.

\- Fais-moi tout de suite sortir de là, continua malgré tout la jeune femme. Je croyais que me tuer était contre-productif ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

\- Tu es vraiment une ordure de la pire espèce ! Pas étonnant que Palpatine te garde dans les parages. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux et…, Cassiopea hurla. »

La douleur qui vrillait les tempes de Hell explosa et se répandit dans tout son corps. Une lumière blanche l'aveugla et il sentit quelque chose se rompre au fond de lui.

Ses éclairs de Force frappèrent Cassiopea de plein fouet et elle hurla de douleur. Sans son canalisateur, sa puissance était dévastatrice et, répercutés contre les barreaux de la cage, ses éclairs s'en retrouvaient encore amplifiés. Tout son corps était électrisé et la Force se rassemblait en volutes autour de lui. En quelques secondes, un nuage électrique l'engloutit complètement. À l'intérieur de sa prison, Cassiopea tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait affronté différentes sortes de douleurs dans sa vie, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à celle-ci. Durant ses années au Temple, la jeune femme avait de nombreuses fois entendu parler des Sith, des vrais. Bien évidemment, elle n'en avait jamais rencontrés, leur race étant réputée éteinte ou du moins trop affaiblie. Cependant, les Jedi mettaient un point d'honneur à apprendre à leurs Novices ce dont leurs adversaires ancestraux étaient capables, si jamais ils devaient en rencontrer un. En matière de combat, les deux Ordres se trouvaient à niveau équivalent. Concernant les pouvoirs de Force brute en revanche, les Sith étaient redoutables et maîtrisaient des techniques dont les Jedi ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence et qui étaient dues à l'éducation radicalement différente qu'ils recevaient. Cassiopea voulut se relever, quelques secondes étaient passées depuis l'attaque et elle se dit qu'il s'était peut-être calmé. Qu'il s'agissait juste d'un accès de colère passager. C'est à cet instant qu'elle le sentit. Les éclairs de Force étaient insignifiants à côté de la douleur qu'elle ressentit. Un étrange nuage empli d'électricité s'était précipité sur elle et l'enserrait dans ce qui lui sembla être des griffes d'acier. Elle fut soulevée du sol et le filet électrique se resserra encore davantage, lui coupant la respiration. Cassiopea sentit presque la Force quitter son organisme. Ses nerfs lui donnèrent l'impression de se déconnecter un par un à mesure que ces griffes invisibles s'enfonçaient dans son corps. La jeune femme était pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour tenter de se dégager. Après son corps, ce fut au tour de son esprit d'être envahi par les décharges électriques. Elle passa alors de l'état de conscience à l'état d'inconscience plusieurs fois en l'espace de quelques instants à peine. _Je vais mourir, _comprit Cassiopea dans un instant de lucidité. _Cette chose est entrain de me détruire de l'intérieur._

Dans un dernier élan désespéré, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et tourna péniblement son regard vers le Seigneur Sith. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Lui hurler au visage ? La jeune femme ignorait même si elle aurait la force de desserrer les lèvres. Le supplier d'arrêter ? Jamais. Cassiopea n'eut pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. D'abord parce qu'une nouvelle salve de décharges se déversait en elle et ensuite parce qu'elle venait de croiser le regard du Sith. Il était noir. L'or de ses prunelles avait entièrement disparu pour laisser place à un noir abyssal. Mais surtout, il donnait l'impression de la regarder sans la voir. Ses yeux paraissaient plongés dans le vide et il semblait en réalité être plongé en transe. Le nuage qui encerclait la jeune femme prenait naissance autour de lui et semblait même faire corps avec lui. Cependant, il n'esquissait aucun mouvement._ A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il fait ?_, se demanda la jeune femme. Les barreaux électriques de la cage s'animèrent soudain autour d'elle, comme rechargés par la puissance qui prenait corps autour d'eux, et ils se retournèrent tous contre Cassiopea, la frappant de plein fouet. Cette fois-ci, elle trouva la force de hurler. Les griffes plongèrent plus nettement encore dans son esprit tandis que les éclairs achevaient de détruire les connexions nerveuses dans son corps. Cassiopea sentit nettement son cœur s'arrêter et se remettre en marche quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Encore une attaque de ce genre, et tout serait terminé. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta une dernière fois de se graver des images en mémoire. _Anakin, Obi-Wan, Maître… Wolf… continue sans moi… _Cassiopea s'effondra au sol, inanimée.

Hell cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. La douleur qu'il ressentait quitta lentement son corps et sa vue se fit plus claire. L'or réapparut dans ses prunelles en même temps que les éclairs disparurent. Un silence de mort se répandit dans la grotte. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?_ Chancelant en arrière, il dut prendre appui sur la console derrière lui et fermer un instant les paupières pour éviter de s'évanouir. La panique qui l'oppressait quelques instants auparavant avait disparu et un étrange calme l'avait envahi. En réalité, il se sentait comme engourdi. Il fallut quelques secondes à son esprit pour se remettre en marche et ce fut lorsqu'une étrange odeur de brûlé envahit ses narines et qu'un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche qu'il comprit. _Non. _

Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, dix-neuf ans auparavant. Il n'était alors qu'un enfant et ses pouvoirs étaient loin d'être aussi développés qu'ils ne l'étaient à présent mais il ne l'avait jamais oublié. C'était la première fois qu'il avait tué un homme. Le blocage de ses émotions lui avait empêché de ressentir quoi que soit mais il n'avait tout de même pas pu fermer l'oeil pendant de longues nuits. Les Sith étaient des adeptes du Côté Obscur de par leur nature profonde. La Force qui vibrait en eux était loin d'être celle dont usaient les Jedi et, en plus de cela, elle leur était innée. Chaque enfant naissant sur Korriban était sensible à la Force. Nul besoin de les traquer dans la galaxie pour les trouver et donc, nul besoin de les arracher à leur famille. En contre-partie, cette Force pouvait se matérialiser de différentes manières. Les éclairs de Force en étaient une et la transe cosmique en était une autre. Tous les jeunes Sith étaient mis en garde contre ce phénomène. Bien que leur espèce ait tout perdu de sa gloire d'antan, les Anciens leur enseignaient toujours les ravages que ce pouvoir pouvait causer. La transe cosmique ne se manifestait pas aussi simplement que les éclairs de Force et elle était, de plus, indépendante de la volonté de celui qui l'invoquait. Au contraire, elle agissait comme une sorte de barrière protectrice qui se levait lorsqu'un Sith se trouvait dans une grande détresse, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique. Les petits Sith apprenaient donc très tôt à garder leurs émotions et leurs réactions sous contrôle. Sans pour autant les enfermer à double tour, ce qui était considéré comme la marche à suivre en cas de dernier recours, ils s'entraînaient à ne pas se laisser déborder pour ne pas risquer de rentrer en transe cosmique. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Un état second dans lequel ils plongeaient sans même sans rendre compte. Ce qu'il se passait alors, personne ne le savait vraiment. Une seule chose était certaine, à leur réveil de transe, les Sith n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et la mort les entourait inexorablement.

Hell n'aurait pas dû pouvoir tomber en transe cosmique. Le verrou sur ses émotions bloquait ce phénomène. Aurait dû, le bloquer. Il fut d'abord incapable de regarder, trop terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Les barreaux électriques de la cage s'étaient éteints et Cassiopea gisait – inconsciente ou morte, il n'osait se poser la question – entre les marquages lumineux. Il la contempla sans bouger quelques secondes, essayant de se persuader qu'elle allait se réveiller. Lorsqu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il s'approcha lentement et tomba à genoux à côté d'elle. De légers filets d'électricité parcouraient encore son corps et, approchant une main tremblante, Hell les attira à lui. Il laissa ensuite glisser ses doigts jusque dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle était vivante. Son pouls était faible mais il était bel et bien là et Hell dut vérifier plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à s'en convaincre. Il ignorait tout de ce dont il était capable en transe cosmique mais il savait que personne n'aurait pu y survivre. Le fait qu'elle soit une Jedi n'y changeait rien. Non, ce n'était pas elle qui avait résisté. C'était lui qui s'était arrêté. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il avait échappé à sa transe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne la tue.

Le jeune homme souleva précautionneusement Cassiopea et alla l'allonger sur son lit de camp. Délicatement, il écarta une boucle acajou du front trempé de sueur de la jeune femme. _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal_. Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet et il s'écarta brusquement d'elle. _Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?_ Hell avait du mal à respirer. _Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! _Tout le matériel informatique présent dans la grotte fut violemment projeté au mur. Une nouvelle fois, il voulut s'approcher de Cassiopea. _Peut-être… peut-être que si je réessaye je pourrais de nouveau la réveiller._ Il retint son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la toucher. _Et si ça recommence ? Si je m'en prends encore à elle ? Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. _

Hell se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Ce n'était pas la panique qui lui serrait la gorge, c'était la peur. Dix-neuf ans sans la ressentir et il avait fini par oublier ce que cela faisait mais elle était bien là. Cependant, contrairement à la dernière fois où il l'avait ressentie, personne ne lui faisait peur. Il se terrifiait lui-même. Il avait dit à Cassiopea qu'il refusait d'être comparé à un Jedi Noir et pourtant, ce qu'il venait de faire aurait probablement fait applaudir Palpatine et tous ceux qui lui avaient précédé. Il refusait de devenir comme ça. Pendant dix-neuf années, il s'était conformé à ce que l'Empereur attendait de lui. Il l'avait fait pour monter dans son estime et pour se faire une place au sein de l'Empire. Ainsi, il avait espéré pouvoir un jour reprendre ses droits sur l'homme qui lui avait arraché sa vie et montrer à tous ce dont étaient véritablement capables les Sith. Il avait fait taire ses émotions pour se rendre la tâche plus facile mais aussi pour oublier l'autre raison qui l'avait poussé à jouer au bon petit soldat. La menace de Darth Sidious qui résonnait encore au plus profond de lui. Hell était fier d'être un Sith. Fier d'être né sur Korriban, d'être le fils de ses parents et ce, même si le glorieux passé de ses ancêtres était très loin derrière lui. Il avait appris à haïr les Jedi pour ce qu'ils leur avaient fait mais, lui comme tous les autres en avait oublié l'essentiel en chemin. Les Jedi noirs étaient responsables de leur déchéance et de la mort de milliers d'entre eux. Alors, certes, les Jedi n'étaient pas intervenus mais auraient-ils seulement pu faire quelque chose ? Ils auraient été les prochaines victimes de leurs anciens camarades devenus avides de pouvoir et ils s'étaient protégés, eux et les enfants qui représentaient les générations futures. Et puis, au final, ils avaient connu le même sort. Des siècles plus tard peut-être, mais eux aussi avaient été décimés par ces hommes qui se prétendaient des Sith.

À présent, en portant le regard sur ses mains, Hell se demanda pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce qu'il verrait s'il venait à se regarder dans le miroir. Un Sith ou alors un Jedi noir ? Le fils de son père ou l'âme damnée de Palpatine ? _Ni l'un ni l'autre_, comprit-il. _Je ne suis plus rien._ Comme à nouveau plongé en transe, il porta alors son regard vers le sac qu'il avait abandonné à terre avant de partir vers le camp des Modeleurs. Fébrilement, il en sortit le cristal Kyber qui brillait toujours de sa pure lumière blanche. Entre ses doigts, il ne changea pas de couleur. Hell sursauta. Le comm-link de son TIE-fighter venait de s'actionner. Il ne bougea pas pour aller répondre et attendit la fin de l'appel. Une voix désagréable finit par prendre le relais de la sonnerie en laissant un message.

« Seigneur Hell, Stanford semblait plus que contrarié. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ni ou vous vous trouvez mais, si vous croyez que votre statut vous donne le droit de vous déjouer des ordres, vous vous trompez lourdement ! L'Empereur est en attente de ses Archives et vous m'avez fait miroiter le fait que vous vous en approchiez. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour vous présenter devant son Excellence avec une bonne explication. Autrement, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

Hell était persuadé de n'avoir jamais autant haï quelqu'un. La simple voix de l'Amiral lui donnait des envies de meurtres mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était parti trop longtemps et il n'avait pas les Archives, probablement en possession des Sentinels. Son retour sur Coruscant n'allait pas faire partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie mais il devait rentrer. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait une fois là-bas. Il ignorait même s'il aurait la force de monter dans son vaisseau pour repartir, son regard étant toujours rivé sur Cassiopea. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui, la livrer à l'Empereur n'avait jamais été une véritable option de toute manière. La simple idée de la toucher le terrifiait toujours autant et il était bien conscient de devoir s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle s'il voulait au moins espérer pouvoir recommencer à réfléchir et à fonctionner correctement. Il pourrait toujours revenir. Les Modeleurs ne trouveraient jamais sa base et ils devaient être persuadés qu'ils avaient quitté leur planète à l'heure qu'il était. Et son cargo restait là. Si – quand – la jeune femme se réveillerait, elle pourrait toujours s'envoler avec. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps et il avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de normalité avant de perdre définitivement la raison. Coruscant lui apporterait cela.

Cessant de réfléchir davantage, le jeune homme récupéra les sabres laser de la jeune femme et les déposa à côté d'elle. Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant au-dessus de son visage, mais il finit par tourner les talons. Il monta à bord de son vaisseau, vérifia les propulseurs et initia le décollage. Il se fit violence pour ne jeter aucun regard en arrière.

~ Quelque part dans l'hyper-espace

Victory, cargo militaire des Sentinels ~

« Je n'en reviens encore pas, Quinlan Vos était assis dans le cockpit, ses longues jambes posées sur le tableau de bord. C'est complètement surréaliste.

\- J'imagine que ça doit faire beaucoup d'un coup pour vous, dit Matylda en pensant à toutes les informations qu'ils avaient dévoilées au Maître Jedi depuis leur rencontre.

\- Oh ça ira, le Kiffar lui adressa un grand sourire. Ma Cassiopea une grande rebelle ? J'ai connu pire dans ma vie. La seule chose qui compte maintenant, c'est de la retrouver. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vue depuis longtemps n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Wolf depuis les commandes.

\- J'ai du quitter le Temple quand elle était encore ma Padawan. Une mission importante. Quand je suis finalement revenu, elle était déjà partie depuis deux ans.

\- Personne ne m'a dit que vous étiez revenu, commenta Ann-Mary, encore vaguement en colère à ce sujet.

\- Ça ne me semblait pas pertinent quand nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le Temple, s'excusa Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de toi qu'elle parle, Ben, Quinlan riait sous cape. Ce cher Mace était tellement dépité de me savoir vivant qu'il a voulu éviter d'ébruiter la nouvelle.

\- Tu exagères, grommela Obi-Wan.

\- À peine. Il n'a jamais pu me sentir. Mais je suis content de te savoir en pleine forme, Annie. Tu as toujours été l'une de mes élèves préférées.

\- Quand vous ne me charriiez pas parce que je travaillais trop.

\- Tu étais la bonne élève du lot, Ann-Mary ?, sourit Wolf. Ça ne me surprend pas.

\- J'ai toujours préféré les études au maniement des armes et c'est ce que Maître Vos nous enseignait.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Quinlan tu sais, je ne suis plus Maître depuis un moment.

\- Je lui ai dit la même chose, ajouta Obi-Wan. Mais elle n'en démord pas.

\- Je ne vais pas réussir à me défaire de mes habitudes en deux jours !

\- Ah. Je crois que nous sommes proches, coupa Wolf. Tout le monde s'attache, je vais sortir de l'hyper-espace et faire les derniers parsecs à rythme normal. Qui sait sur quoi on peut tomber. »

Le Victory ralentit sa course. Les Sentinels contemplaient désormais l'étendue désertique des Régions inconnues. Autour d'eux, pas le moindre signe de vie. Là où les Bordures intérieures et médianes grouillaient constamment de vaisseaux, il n'y avait rien d'autre ici que quelques astéroïdes solitaires et une seule et unique planète se dressant devant eux. D'après le radar de Wolf, il n'y avait rien dans plusieurs milliers de parsecs à la ronde.

« Glauque, commenta la pilote.

\- Tu me l'enlèves de la bouche, ajouta Quinlan. Si ce Sith cherchait à passer inaperçu, il a choisi le bon endroit.

\- Il pourrait être dans les parages ?, demanda Matylda en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Wolf pour regarder sur le cadran.

\- Il n'y a aucun vaisseau en tout cas. S'il est encore là, ce sera sur cette planète.

\- Planète dont nous ne savons strictement rien, dit Obi-Wan en consultant une holo-tablette. Il n'y a pratiquement aucune information à son sujet, à croire que personne n'y est jamais allé.

\- C'est dans ce genre de situation que je voudrais me retrouver dans la Bibliothèque du Temple, commenta Ann-Mary. Nous pouvions tout y trouver.

\- Intello, railla Quinlan.

\- Danger public, la défendit Obi-Wan.

\- Hey !

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Ann-Mary se déride un peu, souffla Wolf à Matylda en aparté.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je crois que le fait de se retrouver avec d'autres Jedi lui fait du bien.

\- La question est, va-t-elle rester comme ça ? Parce que, je ne sais pas toi, mais pour l'instant, elle ne m'a pas donné l'impression d'avoir envie de rester avec nous.

\- De rejoindre les Sentinels, tu veux dire ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ses projets, non. Mais, pour être franche, je pense que c'est juste parce qu'elle manque de confiance en elle.

\- Elle pense qu'elle ne serait pas assez douée ?

\- Qu'elle n'est pas une assez bonne combattante je crois. Et aussi parce qu'elle s'en veut à cause de l'histoire de l'Ordre 66.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je suis sûre que Cass pourra la faire changer d'avis. Une deuxième Jedi ne nous ferait pas de mal. Pardon, une troisième.

\- Je ne suis pas une Jedi.

\- Pas encore, mais Cass va remédier à ça rapidement.

\- Si je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.

\- N'importe quoi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui auraient tout plaqué comme ça pour partir à l'aventure. Tu t'es engouffrée dans le Phoenix en mode passager clandestin !

\- Ce n'était pas très intelligent.

\- Mais c'était très Sentinel. Et très Cassiopea aussi. Elle va faire de toi une grande guerrière tu verras. Bon, il te faudra un sabre aussi. Je sais pas trop comment ça marche mais ça va le faire.

\- Je crois qu'il me faudra un cristal Kyber. Que je devrai aller chercher dans une mine. Toute seule.

\- C'est violent leur truc. Toute seule ? Bah, elle ne verra sûrement pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te serve de garde du corps. En cas d'alien douteux.

\- C'est toi l'alien douteux, pouffa Matylda.

\- Ah non ! Moi je suis ton chevalier servant en armure !

\- On vous dérange peut-être ?, coupa soudain la voix moqueuse de Quinlan. Non parce que, ce vaisseau ne va pas se poser tout seul à ce que je sache.

\- Oui chef, à vos ordres chef, chantonna Wolf en s'écartant de Matylda. En avant pour la planète glauque ! »

Lentement, le Victory amorça sa descente vers Kro Var. Très vite, Wolf se rendit compte que le paysage rocailleux et plutôt désertique de la planète n'allait pas leur offrir une grande couverture. Il actionna les boucliers d'invisibilité et dirigea son vaisseau vers le ventre d'une falaise. Une fois posé, le pilote prit soin de laisser toutes les protections en place avant de se tourner vers son équipage.

« Alors, comment on procède ?

\- Il va falloir être prudents, dit Obi-Wan. La planète a peut-être l'air désertique, mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle le soit vraiment.

\- On devrait pouvoir traquer sa signature, non ?, demanda Vos.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr, intervint Matylda. Cassiopea m'a dit qu'elle la masquait la plupart du temps pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur les petites distances, du moins pas aussi bien, expliqua Ann-Mary. C'est de cette manière que je l'ai repérée sur Jedha.

\- Et c'est encore plus efficace si les Jedi concernés sont proches, approuva Quinlan. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai retrouvé Ben. Ça ne sera pas un problème avec Cassiopea.

\- Vous oubliez qu'elle a été blessée, réagit Matylda. Comment ça fonctionne si elle est inconsciente ?

\- Cela va dépendre de l'ampleur de ses blessures, réfléchit Obi-Wan. En fonction, sa signature peut soit être plus forte pour lancer un signal d'alarme, soit diminuer fortement.

\- Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions d'autres options, dit Wolf en se levant. On écumera cette planète de long en large s'il le faut mais on la retrouvera.

\- Et si l'autre est toujours là, approuva Quinlan. Je m'occuperai de son cas. »

L'équipe quitta rapidement le vaisseau et s'aventura sur le sol désertique de Kro Var. Comme aucun des trois Jedi ne parvenait à déceler quoi que ce soit, ils se mirent à marcher vers le Nord. Aucun signe de vie ne les surprit en chemin et ils avancèrent sans but durant plusieurs heures. Matylda tentait de garder espoir. Elle était en compagnie de quatre personnes en qui elle avait entièrement confiance et qui, elle le savait, pourrait retrouver leur amie. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'état dans lequel ils allaient la retrouver. Sélène lui avait dit de garder espoir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et s'il l'avait tuée ? Ou alors, s'il avait quitté la planète en l'emmenant ? Peut-être n'arriveraient-ils jamais à le rattraper. Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées, Obi-Wan s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Vous sentez quelque chose ?, s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

\- Pas ce que j'espérais mais… Quin ?

\- Oui, je le sens aussi. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici.

\- La Force est agitée, approuva Ann-Mary. On dirait même, qu'elle est active ? Mais c'est impossible, les radars du vaisseau n'ont repéré aucun signe de vie.

\- S'ils utilisent la Force, alors ils auraient pu tromper les radars, dit Obi-Wan. Mais pour cela, il faut qu'ils soient nombreux et très puissants.

\- Il faut s'attendre à une mauvaise rencontre alors ?, demanda Wolf.

\- Restons sur nos gardes pour l'instant, répondit Obi-Wan. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer mais les Jedi étaient de plus en plus agités. Kro Var était habitée et ses occupants maniaient la Force. Wolf s'était saisi de ses blasters et Quinlan Vos faisait déjà tourner la poignée de son sabre laser entre ses doigts. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Ce sont des cabanes, commenta Wolf.

\- On dirait un village, ajouta Matylda.

\- La Force est puissante ici, dit Obi-Wan. Plus qu'ailleurs. Je serais d'avis de contourner le village.

\- Sage décision, approuva Quinlan. »

Tous s'engagèrent alors sans bruit sur le chemin escarpé qui contournait les huttes. Un silence pesant régnait dans les lieux. Matylda était particulièrement mal à l'aise. À présent, elle aussi parvenait à percevoir quelque chose d'étrange. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux mouvements de la Force et ignorait comment les détecter mais un profond sentiment de malaise s'était emparé d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Wolf qui la laissa passer devant lui, restant en arrière pour assurer la garde.

Ce fut Obi-Wan qui réagit le premier. Quatre années d'exil n'avaient en rien entamé ses réflexes ce qui le surprit lui-même. Alors que ses compagnons avançaient toujours, il sentit un mouvement plus prononcé dans la Force. D'instinct, il se retourna et il eut tout juste le temps de propulser l'homme qui s'approchait du groupe plusieurs mètres plus loin avant qu'il n'atteigne Ann-Mary de sa lance. Quelques secondes plus tard, des indigènes de la même espèce jaillissaient des huttes en poussant des hurlements dans une langue incompréhensible.

« Et voilà le comité d'accueil, commenta Quinlan en déployant son sabre laser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces types ?, cria Wolf qui tirait déjà dans le tas.

\- Ils manient la Force, répondit Ann-Mary en activant sa propre lame. Je ne sais pas comment ils font ça, mais regardez !

\- Bon sang, pesta Wolf. Ils fabriquent des projectiles avec la terre. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Pas de cette manière, non répondit Obi-Wan. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Ils sont nombreux, mieux vaut tenter de leur fausser compagnie rapidement.

\- Pas de baston alors ?

\- Un minimum, Quinlan. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Sans un mot de plus, Obi-Wan fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules et, un instant plus tard, la lame bleue de son sabre laser bourdonnait au-dessus de sa tête. À ses côtés, Quinlan et Ann-Mary prenaient également position. Ils attendirent que les indigènes soient suffisamment proches pour attaquer. Vitesse et précision étaient les mots d'ordre de ce combat. L'objectif, affaiblir suffisamment l'ennemi pour avoir une chance de lui échapper. Hors de question de perdre trop de temps. Les coups de sabres laser étaient précis et désarmaient rapidement leurs adversaires qui se retrouvèrent vite dépassés. S'ils utilisaient la Force, ils ne semblaient capables que de tours de base. Ces hommes devaient être des guerriers et non des vrais manieurs de Force. De leurs côtés, Matylda et Wolf leur tiraient dessus sans relâche, tant pour les toucher que pour les effrayer. Les indigènes n'avaient vraisemblablement jamais vu d'armes à feu auparavant et cette découverte ne semblait pas les enchanter. Beaucoup partaient en courant dans la direction opposée lorsqu'un tir cinglait trop près de leur personne.

« Je ne sais pas où sont les autres, cria Quinlan. Mais ce n'est clairement pas toute la bande.

\- Et nous n'allons pas rester ici pour les attendre, répliqua Obi-Wan. Venez vite ! »

Le Jedi leur indiquait une ouverture dans une falaise proche et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous en courant. Les indigènes restants se ruèrent à leur suite d'un seul homme et ne purent de ce fait pas passer dans la faille étroite. Après de longues minutes de course effrénée, la petite troupe put enfin s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

« Très charmant, l'accueil, souffla Wolf. C'était quoi ces énergumènes ?

\- Je n'avais encore jamais rien rencontré de semblable, dit Quinlan. Et pourtant, j'ai visité un certain nombre de planètes douteuses durant ma carrière.

\- Peu importe, conclut Obi-Wan. Ils risquent de revenir avec des renforts. Il y avait trop peu de gens pour la taille de ce village. Nous devons faire vite.

\- Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit Ann-Mary. À avancer sans but. Nous n'y arriverons jamais.

\- On ne peut pas rester en place non plus, contra Wolf. Pas avec les espèces de types vaudous à nos trousses.

\- Taisez-vous, cria soudain Matylda.

\- Quoi, tu entends quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta Wolf.

\- Non, je n'entends rien. C'est juste, la jeune femme hésita. Il y a quelque chose, j'ai l'impression… ce n'est sûrement rien.

\- Matylda, Obi-Wan posa la main sur son épaule. Si tu as senti quelque chose… oh.

\- On dirait Cassiopea, la voix de la jeune femme tremblait. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais c'est comme si elle était là.

\- Parce qu'elle est là, dit Quinlan. Je la sens aussi. Ben ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Ann-Mary. Elle est tout près. Je pense que les modulations de Force que nous avons provoquées durant le combat ont rendu la détection plus facile.

\- Pas une Jedi, c'est ça ?, dit gentiment Wolf à l'attention de Matylda. Tu l'as sentie avant tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait… il faut la retrouver, se reprit la jeune femme. »

Quinlan Vos était un excellent pisteur, l'une des caractéristiques innée des Kiffars. Il prit la tête du groupe et, les yeux à demi-clos, il se laissa guider par la signature de Cassiopea. Elle était faible, mais elle était là. Au moins, elle était en vie et, pour son ancien Maître, c'était la seule chose qui comptait dans le moment présent.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre un canyon escarpé. Ils s'y engagèrent mais, outre la roche, ils n'y découvrirent rien.

« Quinlan ?, s'enquit Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis sûr de moi, répondit le Kiffar. Elle est là, je pourrais presque la toucher.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, dit Ann-Mary. À part les types vaudous de Wolf, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur cette planète et Maître Vos a dit que, d'après sa veste, le Seigneur Sith y était venu de nombreuses fois.

\- Ann-Mary a raison, approuva Quinlan. Il ne serait pas venu sur une planète déserte, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose, dit Wolf. Une planque ou autre ? Il m'avait quand même l'air d'être un type intelligent. »

Tous se mirent à chercher et à tâter la roche sous les directives de Vos qui parvenait à percevoir s'ils se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient de leur but. Finalement, se fut Wolf qui posa la main sur la bonne paroi.

« Il y a quelque chose là derrière, dit-il. Ça sonne creux.

\- Écartez-vous tous, demanda Obi-Wan. On ne parviendra probablement qu'à l'ouvrir avec la Force. »

Le Jedi apposa ses deux mains sur la paroi, ferma les yeux et poussa mentalement. La roche coulissa. Immédiatement, toute la troupe se précipita à l'intérieur. Il y découvrirent du matériel dernier cri, éparpillé au sol, un petit cargo mais aucune trace du TIE-fighter du Sith et surtout, allongée sur un lit de fortune…

« Oh mon dieu, Cass !, cria Wolf en se précipitant vers elle suivi des autres. »

La jeune femme était inconsciente. Matylda étouffa un cri d'horreur et recula de quelques pas, dans les bras d'Ann-Mary qui tenta de la calmer. Wolf s'était assis derrière la tête de Cassiopea et lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant son prénom. La jeune femme ne réagissait pas.

Quinlan se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit de camp. S'il avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à présent, il eut soudain l'impression que tout son univers s'écroulait autour de lui. Fébrilement, il prit la main gauche de Cassiopea entre les siennes et la porta contre son cœur. La toucher lui donnait un sentiment de réalité auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Toutes ces années sans revoir son visage. Elle était toujours la même, à la différence qu'il avait quitté une adolescente et qu'il retrouvait une femme. Ses boucles acajou lui caressaient tout juste les épaules alors qu'elle les portaient longues à l'époque. Elle semblait si fragile, elle qui était toujours si forte. Il préféra ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce que le Sith avait pu lui faire subir pour la mettre dans cet état. Le Kiffar porta une main au visage de sa Padawan et lui caressa délicatement la joue. Il puisa en lui vers le lien qui les unissait toujours, ce lien qu'ils n'avaient pu rompre car ils s'étaient perdus, et il l'appela à travers tout en soufflant son prénom.

Le pouls de Cassiopea augmenta légèrement. Derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux semblaient soudain s'agiter et, au bout d'interminables secondes, elle battit des cils. Le regard embrumé de la jeune femme se porta immédiatement sur le visage de son Maître. Elle le regardait, mais ne semblait pas vraiment le voir, comme si elle se trouvait dans un état second. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois et faiblement, serra sa main autour des doigts de Quinlan qui lâcha un léger rire de soulagement. Cassiopea ne semblait pourtant pas encore réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Obi-Wan s'était agenouillé de l'autre côté du lit de camp. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il laissa son regard courir sur le visage de Cassiopea. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle semblait tellement désorientée, et si affaiblie. À défaut de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, il écarta une boucle de son visage et murmura son prénom. Lentement et difficilement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Quinlan, elle le regarda sans expression pendant près d'une minute. _Mon dieu, mais que lui avez-vous fait ?_

Alors Cassiopea leva sa main libre, fit délicatement courir ses doigts dans la barde rousse d'Obi-Wan, esquissa le plus faible des sourires… et sombra à nouveau.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Quatrième partie**

~ 32 BBY

Temple Jedi, jardins des Novices ~

« Et tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne chose ?, assise sur un muret, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Cassiopea El-Solar, huit ans, regardait son amie avec une moue dubitative.

\- Bien sûr, affirma Ann-Mary en hochant la tête. Il est très important pour les Jedi de rester fidèles au Code et à ses valeurs. Maître Windu dit que c'est le point de départ de notre apprentissage.

\- Quand même, maugréa la petite fille. Ne pas avoir le droit de tomber amoureux c'est un peu fort. On n'est pas des droïdes !

\- C'est pour préserver la pureté de la Force en nous. C'est Maître Yoda qui le dit, donc c'est forcément vrai.

\- Mouais, il est un peu vieux quand même. Les choses ont pu changer depuis le temps où il était Novice. Et en plus il est tout vert ! Pas étonnant que les filles ne soient pas intéressées…

\- Cassy !

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Il est vert et tout petit.

\- C'est le Maître Jedi le plus vénéré de tous, souffla nerveusement Ann-Mary. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, mais Maître Windu le dit tout le temps donc ça doit être important.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas fort. Je dis juste que ses idées datent du dernier millénaire.

\- Les principes Jedi sont immuables.

\- Est-ce-que tu sais au moins ce que veux dire ce mot ou est-ce-que ça vient encore de Maître Windu ?

\- Il faut les respecter c'est tout. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu discutes. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer si je n'ai pas envie.

\- Tu es vraiment trop… trop…

\- Obstinée ?

\- Oui !

\- Et toi, tu écoutes trop ce que dit Maître Windu.

\- Mais ! Il faut l'écouter ! C'est un grand Jedi et…

\- Maître Jinn ! Obi-Wan ! »

Cassiopea avait cessé d'écouter son amie et courait dans la direction du Jedi revenu de mission. Elle aimait beaucoup Qui-Gon Jinn. L'homme essayait toujours de passer du temps avec les plus jeunes Novices pour leur raconter ses aventures. Il ne leur parlait que rarement des préceptes Jedi et préférait toujours les préparer à ce qui les attendrait le jour où ils partiraient à leur tour en mission. Obi-Wan, le Padawan de Maître Jinn, faisait partie des personnes préférées de la petite fille. Il était très drôle et acceptait toujours de faire semblant de se battre au sabre laser avec elle. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Cassiopea se rendit pourtant vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Bonjour Cassy, dit Obi-Wan en l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne puisse lui sauter dans les bras. Nous devons aller voir le Conseil, je repasserai te voir plus tard.

\- Vous êtes rentrés plus vite que prévu, commenta la petite fille. Vous êtes allés où ?

\- Tatooine. C'est très loin et pas très agréable comme endroit. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu.

\- Vous avez combattu des méchants ? Attrapé du matériel de contrebande ?

\- Je ne sais même pas d'où tu sors ces choses là, ria Obi-Wan.

\- Nous reviendrons plus tard, Cassiopea, intervint Maître Jinn. Nous devons conduire… mais où est-il passé ? »

Cassiopea suivit le regard des deux hommes. Elle ignorait qui ils pouvaient bien chercher mais elle ne tarda pas à le trouver. Intriguée, elle observa quelques secondes le petit garçon blond qui se penchait par-dessus une rambarde pour tenter d'apercevoir la capitale qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Il devait avoir environ son âge, un peu plus âgé peut-être. Sans attirer l'attention de Maître Jinn et d'Obi-Wan, qui cherchaient toujours dans la mauvaise direction, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Salut, dit-elle en arrivant à son niveau. Tu es nouveau ?

\- Salut, lui répondit-il, toujours fasciné par la vue de Coruscant. Maître Jinn m'a ramené avec lui.

\- De Tatooine ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, apparemment, je suis fait pour devenir un Jedi.

\- Tu es un peu vieux quand même, commenta Cassiopea. Normalement, on arrive ici tout petits.

\- Je sais, ils m'ont dit que j'habitais trop loin et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé. Et ils ont aussi dit que j'étais super fort !

\- Ah bon ?, la petite fille semblait dubitative. Tu as l'air plutôt normal.

\- N'importe quoi ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je pilote déjà des speeders et je peux réparer plein de trucs. Et je parle aux droïdes aussi !

\- Moi aussi je parle aux droïdes, contra Cassiopea. Et j'ai déjà pris le fighter de Maître Shaak Ti quand elle ne regardait pas.

\- Je suis sûr que je deviendrai quand même un meilleur Jedi que toi !, lança-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Comment tu t'appelles d'abord ?

\- Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.

\- Et bien, Anakin, moi c'est Cassiopea El-Solar et, un jour, je serai la plus puissante de tous les Jedi !

\- On parie peut-être ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

~ 28 BBY

Temple Jedi, hangar principal ~

Cassiopea avait douze ans et elle savait très bien qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour partir en mission. De plus, elle n'était pas encore Padawan. Cependant, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour arrêter la jeune fille et elle avait la ferme intention de suivre Obi-Wan et Anakin. Comme elle savait très bien qu'il ne la laisserait jamais venir si elle le lui demandait, Cassiopea avait décidé de se glisser discrètement dans le Croiseur du Chevalier Jedi. En se glissant par la trappe de secours, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, quelques années auparavant, Obi-Wan l'aurait probablement aidée à devenir un passager clandestin. Mais depuis la mort de Maître Jinn et la nomination de son ancien Padawan au rang de Chevalier, les choses avaient quelque peu changé. Il avait plus de responsabilités désormais et Anakin était sans doute la plus difficile à gérer. Cassiopea pouffa en s'installant confortablement dans une cale, son meilleur ami était probablement l'incarnation même du pire cauchemar de tous les Chevaliers Jedi et le plus mauvais Padawan imaginable.

« Cassy ?, souffla justement la voix de ce dernier. Tu es déjà là ?

\- Tu en a mis du temps, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Désolé, Obi-Wan n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Je crois qu'il a peur que je fasse exploser le Temple s'il me quitte des yeux pendant plus d'une minute.

\- Tu as déjà fait exploser trois vaisseaux, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Dans la même journée.

\- Un accident je te dis ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils n'avaient pas le bon câblage !

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours vouloir jouer les mécaniciens ?

\- Parce que je suis très bon ?

\- Sur les droïdes, Ani. Pas avec des Croiseurs de combat. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même catégorie.

\- Un circuit électrique est un circuit électrique. Tu comptes faire quoi quand Obi-Wan va te trouver. Il ne va pas être franchement ravi.

\- Je commencerai par dire que c'était ton idée.

\- Hey !

\- Et j'espère pouvoir rester cachée assez longtemps pour que faire demi-tour ne soit pas une option. »

Évidemment, ils firent demi-tour. Anakin étant incapable de se tenir tranquille lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose, Obi-Wan ne tarda pas à se montrer suspicieux et il mit rapidement la main sur Cassiopea qui tentait discrètement d'accéder à ses plans de vol. Complètement sidéré, il ne trouva même pas la force de dire sa façon de penser aux deux adolescents. Ce n'était pas la première tentative de la jeune fille pour s'immiscer dans les entraînements d'Anakin mais elle n'était encore jamais allée aussi loin. Elle tenta évidemment de le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui malgré tout mais le Chevalier Jedi resta intransigeant au point que, une fois de retour sur Coruscant, il fut forcé de constater que la jeune fille avait décrété qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole.

« Tu sais bien que tu es encore trop jeune pour partir en mission, tenta-t-il malgré tout tandis qu'il s'assurait qu'elle retournait bien dans les quartiers des Novices. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir devenir Padawan à ton tour. »

Cassiopea ne lui répondit pas, lui adressa un regard noir, et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

~ 26 BBY

Coruscant, Temple Jedi ~

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cérémonie officielle ou quelque chose du genre ?, Cassiopea achevait d'attacher ses cheveux tout en prenant le soin de laisser sa natte de Padawan sur son épaule. Vous savez, comme après les Épreuves ?

\- Techniquement, Quinlan était occupé à fourrager dans un immense sac. Il y a même tout un rituel à accomplir mais, je ne sais pas pour toi, je n'ai aucune envie de rester debout pendant une heure à écouter Mace psalmodier dans une langue ancestrale.

\- Euh, non merci, grimaça la jeune fille. Quel est le programme alors ?

\- Je pense que nous allons prendre un peu l'air. La pollution des grandes villes, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Ça c'est juste parce que vous êtes une sorte de sauvage professionnel, ricana Cassiopea.

\- Je te signale, lança Quinlan d'un ton faussement impérieux. Que les Kiffar sont une race hautement respectée.

\- Et sauvage.

\- Et un peu sauvage, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Tu m'a dis que tu t'ennuyais pendant les cours et, je suis d'accord, tu n'as plus grand chose à apprendre en matière de combat rapproché traditionnel. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense, avant que tu ne deviennes ma Padawan d'ailleurs, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer de t'apprendre des trucs un peu différents.

\- Différents comme dans classiques mais d'un niveau supérieur ou différents comme dans, dangereux et hautement proscrits dans l'enseignement Jedi traditionnel ?

\- Deuxième option.

\- J'adore, quand est-ce-qu'on part ?

\- Je pense que nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il me semble que le Conseil s'apprêtait justement à me confier une mission. Ça nous fera entrer dans le vif du sujet et j'en profiterai pour t'apprendre quelques trucs sympas. En revanche, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, Mace m'a déjà bien assez dans le collimateur comme ça.

\- On dit que vous partez toujours sur les missions les plus périlleuses, j'espère que vous n'allez pas changer votre façon de faire juste parce que vous avez une Padawan.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Jamais de la vie. En revanche, il est possible que le Conseil tente de diminuer un peu les risques. Encore que, vu la situation dans la galaxie – qui est loin d'être très réjouissante – j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils puissent se passer de mon expertise.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'expertise soit le meilleur terme possible. Vous êtes plutôt une sorte de bras armé.

\- Possible, mais ils ont tout de même besoin de moi.

\- Parce que vous êtes le type le plus dingue qu'ils connaissent. Parce que vous avez un sens de la morale qui frôle le négatif et parce que, s'ils ne vous employaient pas pour ça, ils vous auraient déjà viré depuis longtemps vu votre comportement vis-à-vis du Code.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai prise pour Padawan déjà ?

\- Parce que vous êtes dingue ? Et que je suis exceptionnelle ?

\- Simple question. Disons que tu dois rejoindre un camp de réfugiés avant un ennemi potentiel. Tu as trois chemins possibles. Le plus court, c'est-à-dire tout droit, est bloqué par une immense créature tentaculaire. Le deuxième est un peu plus long mais il passe par des montagnes très escarpées où tu risquerais de chuter à chaque pas et, le troisième et aussi le plus long, coupe à travers champs sans véritable menace à l'horizon. Tu choisis lequel ?

\- Le premier.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Vous avez dit que c'était le plus court et des gens sont en danger.

\- J'ai aussi prononcé les mots "immense créature tentaculaire".

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un désagrément passager.

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis dingue.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas l'être également. Je pense juste que nous nous sommes bien trouvés. Bon, et si on allait chercher notre ordre de mission ? On commence un peu à s'ennuyer ici.

\- On va y venir mais avant, je crois qu'il nous reste une chose très importante à faire. »

Cassiopea s'était toujours demandée à quoi ressemblait le périple d'un jeune Padawan en quête d'un cristal pour son futur sabre laser. Elle savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il leur fallait accomplir seuls mais, au sein du Temple et au cours des diverses leçons qu'elle avait pu recevoir en tant que Novice, elle n'avait que très rarement entendu parler du Kyber. À croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet sensible que les Maîtres préféraient ne pas aborder. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait, c'était qu'il lui en faudrait un pour pouvoir constituer son arme et qu'elle devrait aller se le procurer seule.

Après une entrevue avec le reste du Conseil, à laquelle elle ne put assister, Quinlan Vos emmena Cassiopea vers son cargo personnel. Là où la plupart des autres Jedi partaient en mission avec une escorte, les obligations du Kiffar le conduisaient la plupart du temps à voyager seul par soucis de discrétion. Ayant reçu son ordre de mission, le duo n'aurait donc pas besoin de repasser par Coruscant une fois leur premier périple achevé. Assise dans le siège du copilote, Cassiopea observait le paysage gelé qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Le trajet jusqu'à Ilum lui avait semblé extrêmement court. Elle avait pensé que rejoindre les Régions Inconnues serait bien plus complexe qu'un simple saut en vitesse lumière mais, étant donné que les jeunes Jedi s'y rendaient depuis la nuit des temps, le chemin devait être tout tracé dans les systèmes de navigation.

« Nous allons nous poser sur une plateforme glacière, lui expliqua son Maître. Le vaisseau sera ainsi facilement repérable et tu n'auras aucun problème pour me retrouver. La Force s'exprime bizarrement ici, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser comme à ton habitude.

\- Je n'étais pas censée venir seule ?

\- Le voyage jusqu'ici ne compte pas, pas vraiment en tout cas. Certains Maîtres sont en effet partisans du "je te donne les clés du vaisseau, bon voyage et à bientôt" mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mon Maître ne l'a pas fait avec moi et je ne l'ai pas fait avec Aayla non plus. C'est la quête du cristal qui est importante et elle commence ici.

\- Il y a un temps imparti ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Absolument pas. Prends tout ton temps, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Attends j'ai quelque chose pour toi, le Kiffar tendit à sa Padawan un petit objet rond.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- C'est ton comm-link, version Ordre Jedi. Nous en avons tous un et ils sont calibrés pour fonctionner uniquement entre eux, de cette manière, tu seras toujours en mesure de joindre n'importe quel Chevalier. Surtout ne t'en sépare jamais. Mes coordonnées sont calibrées à l'intérieur, si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles et je rapplique sur le champ.

\- Je pense que tout devrait bien se passer, répondit la jeune fille en attachant son comm-link à l'intérieur de sa veste. Après tout, des centaines voire des milliers de Padawan ont fait ça avant moi. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

\- Je sais bien, mais personne n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il se cachait dans ces montagnes glacières. Tu n'es pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre et je te rappelle que tu n'as le droit à aucune arme.

\- Pas même un petit blaster de secours ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Bon et bien on va faire avec.

\- Fais attention à toi. Bonne chance. »

Cassiopea s'était bien équipée. S'il était vrai que les Jedi étaient moins sensibles aux éléments que les gens normaux, il n'empêchait que la température sur Ilum descendait bien loin en-dessous de zéro et elle ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait parcourir les étendues désertiques de la planète. Elle avait un jour entendu l'histoire d'un Padawan qui avait mis un mois à trouver son cristal. Elle ignorait si c'était la vérité mais elle avait préféré ne pas prendre de risques et emmener suffisamment de vêtements chauds et de provisions. Les Jedi venaient sur cette planète depuis des siècles, les mines ne devaient plus être aussi fournies qu'à l'époque des débuts de l'Ordre et il était peut-être de plus en plus compliqué pour les jeunes Padawan d'accéder à une cavité encore en activité. La jeune fille avançait en ligne droite, devant elle, les montagnes semblaient s'étendre à l'infini et c'était justement là qu'elle se rendait. Inutile de chercher des mines dans la plaine, elle se doutait qu'elle allait perdre son temps. S'il y en avait, elles auraient été trop simples d'accès et auraient été les premières à se trouver vides de tous cristaux. En prenant de la hauteur, Cassiopea espérait avoir plus de chance. Elle ignorait quel chemin serait le plus accessible et elle avait beau creuser dans la Force pour se guider, elle ne ressentait rien. Son Maître avait raison, l'atmosphère de cette planète était vraiment étrange.

Elle marcha durant des heures avant d'arriver à flanc de falaise. Les étendues vides et blanches faussaient toutes ses impressions de perspective et les montagnes étaient en réalité bien plus éloignées qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Posant son paquetage pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le sommet des glaciers, il lui fallait trouver un chemin plus ou moins praticable. À plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, elle repéra une corniche qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la roche gelée avant de disparaître de sa vue. _Ça m'a l'air escarpé mais je devrais pouvoir emprunter cette route. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de place. En revanche, j'ai du mal à imaginer Maître Vos tenir là-dessus. Il ferait s'écrouler la montagne. _Renonçant à utiliser la Force pour s'élancer vers la corniche, Cassiopea sortit des grappins de son sac et entreprit de se les attacher aux pieds et d'en nouer deux autres à ses poignets. Une fois son équipement solidement fixé dans son dos, elle entreprit son ascension. Le vent soufflait fort et la roche glacée était dure ce qui lui rendait la tâche difficile. Les grappins glissaient avant de parvenir à s'enfoncer dans la glace et elle manqua plus d'une fois de basculer dans le vide. Au vu de sa difficulté évidente à se connecter avec la Force, elle doutait de pouvoir se rattraper à temps si elle venait à chuter. Elle finirait probablement par s'écraser au sol et, à cette hauteur, ses chances de survie étaient plus que minces. Elle eut l'impression de grimper pendant des heures. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid et l'effort et elle remercia le Temple pour ses entraînements quotidiens qui lui avait donné une condition physique excellente. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle parvint enfin à se hisser sur la corniche. Une partie de son paquetage avait fini sa course au sol car trop encombrant et elle avait également perdu une ou deux couches de vêtements en cours de route. Épuisée, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le petit promontoire qui, heureusement, semblait plus solide que vu du sol. Elle resta allongée sans bouger de longues minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sous ses gants, elle pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses doigts et elle imaginait qu'il en allait de même pour ses pieds qui avaient également souffert de sa petite séance d'escalade.

Finalement, elle réussit à se mettre debout et observa à nouveau son environnement. Ce qu'elle avait vu depuis le sol se confirmait. Un chemin escarpé partait effectivement de la corniche. Il commençait par s'enrouler à flanc de montagne avant de disparaître à l'intérieur d'une étrange cavité. Rassemblant le reste des ses affaires, la jeune fille se lança prudemment sur la glace. Le terrain était très glissant et elle dut se coller au maximum contre la paroi pour tenter de trouver des appuis. Sans regarder vers le bas, elle suivit la trajectoire du chemin et finit par arriver devant l'ouverture dans la falaise. Après un bref regard à l'intérieur, la jeune fille eut la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une simple crevasse mais que le parcours se poursuivait bien à l'intérieur. _Le concept d'une mine, c'est bien d'être cachée et enfoncée quelque part,_ se dit la jeune fille. _Au pire, si ça ne donne rien, je pourrais toujours revenir sur mes pas_. Déterminée, elle alluma une petite lampe et poursuivit sa route.

Le sol était beaucoup plus solide sous ses pieds et le vent, mordant, de l'extérieur s'était largement tari ce qui permit à Cassiopea d'avancer plus sereinement et de prêter une plus grande attention à son environnement. Vu de l'intérieur, la paroi de la montagne ressemblait à de la roche brute et aucune trace de glace ne semblait s'y être propagée. À mesure qu'elle avançait, le froid se faisait également moins perceptible. Durant de longues minutes, elle continua à s'enfoncer au cœur de la montagne, la route semblant sans fin. De plus, ce qui avait été un chemin droit et plat, commençait lentement à inscrire une courbe descendante que la jeune fille ressentit très nettement. _Je descends. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour arriver en haut et maintenant je redescends. S'il y avait une autre entrée plus bas, je sens que je vais être ravie._ Pourtant, elle ne voyait toujours aucune lumière du jour qui aurait pu lui indiquer une sortie au bas de la montagne. Au contraire, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et sa petite lampe ne parvenait pas à éclairer correctement la route devant elle. Au bout de quelques pas, la jeune fille poussa une exclamation de surprise et de dégoût, elle venait de se prendre dans ce qui lui sembla être une gigantesque toile d'araignée et elle se débattit pour se libérer. Prenant en compte la taille de la toile, la bête ne devait pas être petite et elle n'avait pas très envie d'être là à son retour. Elle se mit donc à marcher plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que le chemin se creuse légèrement devant elle. Prenant appui d'une main contre la paroi, elle entreprit d'enjamber cette déformation mais, lorsque son pied se posa à nouveau au sol, ce dernier se déroba sous elle. Dans un hurlement, la jeune fille chuta.

Ce fut une source d'eau qui amortit sa chute. À en juger par la durée de cette dernière, elle estimait être tombée d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour tuer un être humain normal et suffisant pour un Jedi à qui la Force faisait défaut. Cassiopea prit une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau, _brûlante ?_, dans laquelle elle était tombée. Son dos lui faisait mal et son paquetage avait dû terminer sa course ailleurs mais elle était en un seul morceau. Elle se hissa hors de la source et prit un instant pour évaluer la situation. Au vu de la hauteur de sa chute, elle était tombée bien plus bas que la plaine dans laquelle elle se trouvait plus tôt. Elle devait se trouver sous terre. La température était radicalement différente. Elle crut d'abord avoir imaginer la chaleur de l'eau mais cette dernière était effectivement brûlante et toute trace du froid intransigeant de l'extérieur avait disparu. Même mouillée, la jeune Padawan ne ressentait aucun désagréments. Autour d'elle, la roche avait pris une légère teinte bleutée et semblait presque vivante. Le sol était solide et elle put même apercevoir des traces de mousse et de quelques autres végétaux. _Ce n'est pas possible_, se dit Cassiopea. _Je suis passée à travers une faille spatiale et j'ai atterri sur une autre planète. Je ne peux pas être au même endroit._ Elle étira son dos pour tenter de soulager sa douleur et pour aviser l'étendue des dégâts. Elle devait avoir plusieurs côtes fêlées, voire même une ou deux cassées. Grimaçant, elle prit appui sur la paroi pour se relever et, soudain, elle la sentit. La Force circulait partout autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait été trop sonnée pour la sentir et elle s'était habituée au vide environnant d'Ilum mais, à présent, elle pouvait à nouveau sentir l'énergie vibrer en elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, Cassiopea dirigea les rayonnements de Force vers son dos. En quelques instants, la douleur se fit diffuse avant de disparaître complètement. Bien évidemment, le soulagement n'était que fictif et il lui faudrait passer par un centre médical pour réparer les dégâts mais, au moins, elle était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements et ses pensées étaient plus claires. _Si la Force circule ici, alors je ne suis pas loin. Les cristaux sont censés être une manifestation physique de l'énergie, alors elle vient certainement d'eux._ Tournant sur elle-même, elle finit par découvrir un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la paroi et elle l'emprunta immédiatement.

À mesure qu'elle progressait, la jeune Padawan sentit la Force de plus en plus présente autour d'elle et les parois s'illuminaient. Leur teinte bleutée renvoyait une sorte de rayonnement qui se reflétait dans les différentes piscines naturelles qui jalonnaient le chemin et elle avançait désormais comme en plein jour. Devant elle, une étrange lueur blanche semblait sortir d'une nouvelle cavité dans la roche. Cassiopea s'arrêta à l'entrée de cette dernière. Sans regarder à l'intérieur, elle concentra toute son énergie pour passer en état méditatif. Ce n'était pas un exercice qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement en temps normal mais elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Maître Yoda avait dit un jour que c'était le cristal qui choisissait son Chevalier et non l'inverse. Il lui fallait donc s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait dans les meilleures dispositions possible pour pouvoir attirer la pierre à elle. _Et si je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne mine_, se demanda soudain la jeune fille. _Peut-être que mon cristal se trouve dans une autre et alors je devrais tout recommencer. Et s'il n'y en avait pas du tout ? Ils disent que l'on peut trouver des cristaux sur d'autres planètes. Que c'est rare mais que c'est possible. Je suis peut-être au mauvais endroit. Ou pire, si je ne suis pas une assez bonne Jedi ? Si les cristaux estiment que je ne suis pas digne de construire mon sabre laser ? _La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses. _Reprends-toi El-Solar, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je suis la meilleure de ma promotion depuis ma toute première année. Si moi je ne suis pas digne de devenir Chevalier Jedi, alors la galaxie marche sur la tête. Bon, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus sensible aux principes du Code, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour y contrevenir. Tout va très bien se passer. _Cassiopea joua encore quelques instants avec sa natte de Padawan à laquelle elle avait du mal à se faire et elle s'engagea dans l'ouverture.

La lumière était si puissante que la jeune fille dut fermer les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle parvint à les ouvrir, elle resta figée sur place devant la beauté du spectacle. La mine était plus petite que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Circulaire, elle s'étendait autour d'une nouvelle piscine naturelle qui reflétait la lumière blanche émanant des cristaux. Il devait y en avoir des centaines. Plus ou moins encastrés dans les parois rocheuses de la montagne, ils étincelaient et renvoyaient à Cassiopea un profond sentiment de sérénité à travers la Force. La jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de se lancer dans l'ascension du pic de glace. Cette mine ne devait pas avoir été visitée très souvent, elle ressemblait à un sanctuaire inviolé. Un peu perturbée par sa découverte, Cassiopea s'assit au bord du bassin et contempla les cristaux. Une douce chaleur émanait d'eux et la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle était presque entièrement sèche. _Et maintenant ?_, se demanda-t-elle en laissant courir son regard dans la mine. _Comment je suis censée procéder ? C'est bien beau cette histoire de cristal qui choisit son Jedi mais il y en a tellement ici. Je dois les prendre en main un par un ? Je ne vais quand même pas tous les sortir_. La jeune Padawan se releva et commença à arpenter lentement la mine. Les cristaux brillaient tous de la même manière et semblaient s'animer légèrement à son passage. _Ils réagissent à ma signature_, comprit Cassiopea. _L'un d'entre eux devrait réagir plus que les autres dans ce cas._ Elle continua de marcher en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la paroi, effleurant certaines pierres. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Tous les cristaux semblaient réagir de la même manière à sa présence et Cassiopea se remit à douter. La réaction n'aurait-elle pas dû être immédiate ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait davantage d'un cristal pour l'observer et pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement, elle ressentit soudain une pression de Force dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna lentement et vit alors un cristal, profondément encastré dans la paroi opposée, qui scintillait beaucoup plus puissamment que les autres. Doucement, elle s'approcha. La pierre étincelait de plus en plus fortement et elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la paroi. De son point de vue, le cristal lui paraissait plutôt petit mais il était enfoncé ce qui rendait son jugement hasardeux. La jeune fille tendit la main avec pour objectif d'aller toucher la pierre mais cette dernière jaillit brusquement de son confinement pour se projeter entre ses doigts.

La lumière qui se répandit alors dans la grotte dépassait l'entendement. Cassiopea ferma les yeux et, derrière ses paupières, des images qu'elle ne comprenait pas se mirent à défiler. Des cristaux de multiples couleurs tournoyaient avant de se muer en sabres laser. Des Chevaliers Jedi semblant tout droit sortis d'une autre époque se battaient contre des créatures obscures et, soudain, des cristaux viraient au rouge vif. Elle vit des yeux d'or, entendit des hurlements et elle se réveilla. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'endormir, ni même de s'évanouir mais, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sol de la grotte et la lumière s'était tarie. Les cristaux scintillaient délicatement et semblaient presque se mettre en sommeil. _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_ Des bribes d'images lui revenaient en mémoire mais elle ne parvenait pas à leur donner un sens. Il lui semblait que le cristal avait essayé de lui faire passer un message ou de lui montrer quelque chose mais elle ignorait de quoi il pouvait être question. _Le cristal !_ Cassiopea tourna brusquement le regard à côté d'elle. Dans sa chute, le cristal lui avait échappé des mains mais il était bien là, reposant à ses côtés, éclatant dans sa nouvelle teinte orange vif. La jeune Padawan savait que les cristaux changeaient de couleur en fonction du Jedi mais elle n'en avait encore jamais vu d'orange. Les sabres des Chevaliers étaient généralement verts ou bleus, à l'exception de celui de Maître Windu qui était violet. Elle n'avait vu de sabre à la lame orange que dans les représentations datant de l'Ancienne République mais elle ne savait pas ce que cette couleur représentait. Timidement, craignant un revirement de situation, elle se saisit du précieux cristal à deux mains. Il était plus léger que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et beaucoup plus imposant mais il avait une drôle de forme._ Je me demande si_, Cassiopea imprima une légère rotation sur la pierre et celle-ci céda immédiatement entre ses doigts. Elle tenait désormais deux cristaux identiques, plus petits, et en forme d'étoiles à quatre branches.

La jeune fille se releva en observant ses pierres avec admiration. _Deux cristaux ? Alors, deux sabres laser ?_ La construction des sabres constituait l'étape la plus obscure du pèlerinage des Padawan et surtout la plus longue. Chaque arme était unique et sa construction l'était tout autant et prenait énormément de temps. Cassiopea n'avait pas vu Anakin pendant plusieurs mois après son départ sur Ilum et, pourtant, il lui avait raconté avoir trouvé sa pierre assez rapidement. Le reste de l'opération avait donc dû lui demander un travail immense. La jeune fille avait perdu toutes ses affaires dans sa chute et elle empocha donc délicatement ses cristaux dans sa veste. Elle observa attentivement son environnement à la recherche d'une sortie potentielle. Il lui paraissait impensable de retracer son chemin pour revenir au point de départ et elle imaginait bien que ces mines devaient receler quelques secrets. Dans sa poche, l'un de ses cristaux vibra, comme pour attirer son attention. Elle le sortit et l'observa attentivement. Remarquant une variation dans sa lueur, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. En fonction de la direction qu'elle prenait, le cristal réagissait d'une autre manière et, elle le remarqua rapidement, ceux enfoncés dans la roche semblaient également scintiller en rythme. _Ils m'indiquent une direction,_ comprit la jeune fille. _Il faut que je suive le chemin qu'ils me tracent et je trouverai la sortie._ Après un long moment d'hésitation et plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Cassiopea finit par comprendre le mécanisme des pierres et le message qu'elles cherchaient à lui faire passer. Elle s'était saisie de ses deux cristaux et parvenait à s'orienter en s'en servant comme d'une boussole de Force. Finalement, elle dénicha une ouverture dans la paroi, cachée entre un amoncellement de cristaux. Ces derniers se rétractèrent dans la roche pour la laisser passer. La jeune Padawan avait réussi son épreuve.

Un long escalier creusé dans la pierre permit à Cassiopea de remonter à la surface et lui confirma qu'elle avait bien chuté sous terre. Arrivée au sommet, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la sortie et elle se retrouva dans la plaine glacée, visiblement de l'autre côté de la falaise qu'elle avait escaladée. La jeune fille dut réprimer un frisson au changement de température mais, la présence des cristaux dans ses poches lui permit de réguler son organisme. La Force était à nouveau en elle, même à l'extérieur de la mine. Il lui fallut un temps pour retrouver la direction par laquelle elle était venue puis elle entama le long trajet monotone qui la ramènerait au vaisseau de son Maître. Si elle remarqua que la luminosité extérieure ne semblait pas avoir varié durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'intérieur de la montagne, elle n'y chercha aucune explication.


	13. Chapitre 13

Quinlan Vos savait comment se déroulait la recherche du Kyber et il savait également ce qu'il se passait dans les mines mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un profond soulagement en voyant, enfin, sa Padawan arriver sur la plateforme gelée où ils s'étaient posés. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de discuter, il l'attira à l'intérieur, l'assit dans sa cabine et l'enroula dans une bonne dizaine de couvertures avant de lui placer une boisson chaude entre les mains.

« Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop là ?, lui demanda Cassiopea dont la voix était étouffée par les couvertures. Je ne suis pas congelée non plus.

\- Pas encore, mais ton organisme va vite te rattraper tu verras.

\- En parlant de ça, se rappela la jeune fille. Je crois que j'ai une côte cassée. Et plusieurs fêlées.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Il faut que tu te réchauffes.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas froid ! C'est plutôt vous qui devriez revoir le système de chauffage de votre vaisseau, il est couvert de givre. Ça ne devrait pas arriver en à peine quelques heures. Quelques semaines à la limite, mais je n'étais certainement pas partie plus de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Cassiopea, Quinlan Vos inspira profondément. Tu étais partie trois semaines.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle après avoir fixé son Maître durant de longues secondes.

\- Tu es rentrée dans la montagne n'est-ce-pas.

\- Oui mais…

\- Si tu avais choisi de chercher une mine en surface, les choses auraient été un peu différentes puisque tu aurais passé moins de temps dans le ventre d'Ilum. Mais, étant donné que tu as fait le choix de prendre l'option compliquée – ce qui, au passage, ne me surprend pas du tout – tu es restée plus longtemps dedans que dehors et le temps s'écoule de manière très différente à l'intérieur.

\- Donc, cette histoire de Padawan qui a passé un mois à chercher son cristal ?

\- Est véridique et il s'agissait d'Obi-Wan. Lui aussi a cherché à faire le plus compliqué possible.

\- Je suis restée là dedans trois semaines ?

\- Tu as dû faire le trajet aller-retour entre ici et la montagne en un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures mais pour le reste, oui.

\- Par la Force…

\- Maintenant, coupa le Kiffar d'un ton excité. Je veux voir. On dit que plus le cristal provient d'une mine profonde, plus il est pur. Celui d'Obi-Wan est exceptionnel, il me l'a montré une fois en démontant son sabre.

\- Et bien, c'est un peu bizarre, mais… »

Cassiopea réussit à se défaire un peu de sa prison de couvertures – son Maître avait eu raison, elle commençait à grelotter – et elle sortit ses deux cristaux pour les montrer à Quinlan. Ce dernier les prit précautionneusement en main et les observa, muet, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité à la jeune fille.

« Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète. Ils ne sont pas normaux ?

\- Au contraire, finit par souffler le Kiffar. Ils sont magnifiques. Pourquoi deux ?

\- Il n'y en avait qu'un au départ, expliqua la jeune fille. Il est sorti de la paroi et m'a plongé dessus. Ensuite, je crois que je me suis évanouie mais je n'en suis pas certaine. J'ai eu des visions étranges. Quand je me suis réveillée et que je l'ai vraiment observé, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait une drôle de forme et, en le tournant légèrement, il s'est scindé en deux. Ce sont des étoiles vous avez vu ?

\- C'est exceptionnel. Deux c'est rare mais avec une forme définie ça l'est encore plus. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, ils sont parfaitement identiques en plus !

\- Mais pourquoi orange ?, Cassiopea coupa son Maître dans son admiration. Je n'en ai jamais vu.

\- C'était fréquent à l'époque de l'Ancienne République, expliqua-t-il. On en voit d'ailleurs sur certaines fresques ou dans certains livres. Mais l'Ordre Jedi a beaucoup évolué depuis et la galaxie n'est plus la même qu'à l'époque. Notre rôle a changé.

\- Et où est le rapport avec la couleur des cristaux ? Il y avait déjà des sabres bleus et des sabres verts à l'époque.

\- Bien sûr mais, il y a une chose qu'on vous dit rarement durant les leçons. À l'époque, on trouvait des sabres de presque toutes les nuances imaginables et chaque teinte correspondait à un rôle au sein de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'un Padawan trouvait son cristal, ce dernier lui attribuait en quelque sorte sa place parmi les Jedi. Aujourd'hui, tous ces rôles ont disparu et il ne reste pratiquement que des représentants des deux plus classiques, vais-je dire. D'où le bleu et le vert. Mace est une exception et, à présent, tu en es également une.

\- J'ai hérité d'une couleur de l'ancien temps alors. Et que représente le orange ?

\- Il était associé à la caste des Gardiens. Les grands combattants, protecteurs de la galaxie. Si nous vivions sous l'Ancienne République, je te dirais que tu es destinée à accomplir de grandes choses pour le bien de l'univers tout entier. Mais à présent, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que cela représente.

\- Des sabres extraordinaires et uniques que personne d'autre n'aura ?

\- Ça, Quinlan se mit à rire. Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, Mace va devenir vert quand il verra qu'il n'est plus unique.

\- Il faut bien que je les construise ces sabres par contre, coupa Cassiopea. Comment procède-t-on ? On ne nous l'explique pas vraiment.

\- C'est notre prochaine étape. Tu vas te reposer un peu et je vais tout te raconter. »

Cassiopea apprit qu'Ilum n'était en réalité pas aussi déserte que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. En effet, au fil du temps, les Jedi y avaient établi des petites enclaves et des temples discrets afin de pouvoir y accueillir les Padawan en pèlerinage. Qu'ils viennent seuls ou que leur Maître les accompagne comme Quinlan l'avait fait, ils devaient par la suite se rendre dans l'un de ces temples pour poursuivre leur voyage initiatique. C'est entre ces murs qu'ils devaient construire leurs sabres laser.

Quinlan posa son vaisseau à flanc de falaise et conduisit sa Padawan vers ce qui lui semblait être une simple ouverture dans la roche. À l'intérieur pourtant, se trouvait une réplique miniature du Temple de Coruscant et ils furent accueillis par les protecteurs du lieu. Cassiopea, qui commençait à vraiment ressentir les effets du froid et de ses blessures dans le dos, fut conduite dans le centre médical du temple tandis que Quinlan prenait possession des quartiers qui allaient leur être attribués aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Cassiopea ayant été nommée Padawan hâtivement et, surtout, plus tôt que les autres Novices de son âge, ils seraient les seuls invités. Après avoir reçu les soins nécessaires et pris un bon repas chaud, la jeune fille sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ce qui l'attendait à partir du lendemain allait lui demander toute son énergie.

Tout jeune Padawan doit savoir qu'il n'existe aucune méthode pré-définie pour construire un sabre laser. Si certaines pièces, dont un cristal Kyber, doivent impérativement s'y trouver pour pouvoir le faire fonctionner, le reste ne dépend que du Jedi qui manipulera l'arme. Chacune est unique et la technique de fabrication l'est tout autant. Ayant deux cristaux, Cassiopea avait dores et déjà décidé qu'elle construirait deux sabres. Elle aurait pu les combiner à l'intérieur d'un seul mais elle craignait une instabilité de l'arme pour cause de trop-plein de puissance. Assise en tailleur dans le centre mécanique du temple, prévu à cet effet, elle contemplait les pièces qu'elle avait rassemblées. Certaines lui avaient été fournies mais elle avait évalué tout le reste. Le vrai travail commençait en cet instant. Elle ne compta pas les heures passées dans le centre. Mangea peu, dormit encore moins et recommença. Encore et encore et encore. L'arme ne la satisfaisait jamais pleinement. Ou bien elle ne fonctionnait tout bonnement pas car elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le bon agencement des pièces, ou il lui en manquait. La place du cristal était la plus difficile à cerner. Trop bas, il n'était pas assez puissant et trop haut, la force de la lame risquait de tout détruire sur son passage. Certaines pièces ne semblaient pas faites pour fonctionner ensemble et Cassiopea dut changer son plan des centaines de fois avant de trouver les morceaux qui lui paraissaient être les plus pertinents. L'intérieur était une chose, mais l'extérieur en était une autre. Il fallait que les poignées se placent parfaitement entre ses doigts. Qu'elle puisse faire corps avec ses sabres et, comme elle devait en fabriquer deux, tout le processus prit le double du temps, la jeune fille voulant deux armes identiques en tous points. Des armes fines, légères, rapides et précises, voilà ce que Cassiopea désirait. Des armes qui seraient comme elle, le prolongement même de son être. Elle avait vu suffisamment de Jedi sabre au poing pour savoir que cette fusion était primordiale.

Quinlan ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois durant son travail. Il passait juste de temps à autre s'assurer qu'elle se nourrissait correctement. Il ne voulait pas non plus la voir se tuer à la tâche. Il savait à quel point ce travail était long et fastidieux, lui même avait mis près de neuf mois à accomplir son voyage. La méditation faisant partie du jeu, des jours se perdaient parfois dans cette simple contemplation et Cassiopea ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Elle qui d'ordinaire détestait l'exercice passait le plus clair de son temps assise en tailleur, devant ses sabres encore démembrés, à tenter d'entrer en connexion avec eux. Le futur sabre devait la reconnaître pour pouvoir fonctionner et, si c'était bien le cristal qui choisissait son Jedi, encore fallait-il que ce dernier accepte d'être manipulé et transformé en arme.

Demandez à un Chevalier à quel moment il s'était senti Jedi pour la première fois et il choisira le moment de réussite aux Epreuves. En réalité, ces dernières n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un test d'aptitude, afin d'évaluer le travail accompli en tant que Padawan. Certes elles étaient terribles et certains échouaient, mais elles ne permettaient en aucun cas de devenir un vrai Jedi. Seul le titre changeait. Preuve en était que certains en étaient exemptés pour acte de bravoure exceptionnel. Passer de Padawan à Chevalier conférait de nouvelles responsabilités et un autre rôle mais la personne ne devenait pas autre pour autant. Sa façon de se comporter vis-à-vis du Code, sa façon de se battre, tout restait inchangé. Le moment qui faisait réellement un Jedi était celui que Cassiopea était entrain de vivre. Ce moment où le Padawan apprenait ce que voulait vraiment dire l'expression "faire corps avec la Force". Cet instant où il découvrait l'étendue concrète de ses pouvoirs et de l'énergie qui coulait dans ses veines. Une fois ses sabres en main pour la première fois, l'enfant devenait adulte, et l'étudiant devenait Jedi. Le reste de la formation de Padawan devait par la suite servir à lui apprendre à devenir un bon Jedi. Quinlan n'était pas encore certain du résultat de cette opération. Il avait conscience d'avoir légèrement façonné Aayla à son image et s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Avec Cassiopea pourtant, il craignait de ne pas avoir besoin de se poser la question. De ce qu'il avait pu observer, ils étaient faits de la même trempe tous les deux. En quelque sorte, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait prise pour Padawan, aucun risque de l'influencer, son caractère était déjà bien affirmé. En revanche, cela voulait également dire qu'il serait incapable de lui faire suivre la voie que le Conseil et le Code estimaient être la bonne. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre et doutait qu'elle accepte de s'y plier. Restait donc à espérer que les choses se passent bien malgré tout et que leur duo ne soit pas trop explosif pour le Conseil. Ce dernier risquerait alors de changer d'avis et de les séparer par précaution ce que le Kiffar refusait de voir se produire. _Je pourrais toujours lui faire passer du temps avec Obi-Wan_, se dit-il en observant l'étendue désertique d'Ilum depuis le petit jardin couvert du Temple. _Apparemment, cela ne sera pas trop difficile vu qu'elle et Anakin sont inséparables. En plus, je crois qu'il l'aime bien Kenobi. Je pense même qu'il me la jalouse un peu._ Le Kiffar ricana en revoyant le regard gris renfrogné de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé avoir pris Cassiopea pour Padawan.

_Il a déjà Skywalker. À lui tout seul, ce môme vaut au moins dix Padawan, et encore. Il est carrément ingérable. Mais au moins, si on se fait quelques missions ensemble ou quelque chose du genre, elle aura un aperçu de ce qu'est un vrai Jedi du point de vue du Conseil. Bon, il faudra éviter de lui raconter les petites – voire grosses – entorses au Code que ce cher Maître Kenobi a pu effectuer au cours de sa vie mais autrement, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Il pourra sûrement la recadrer un peu s'il voit qu'elle s'enfonce un peu loin dans l'insubordination. Quoi que, quand je vois le tournant que prend Anakin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit si bon pédagogue que ça. Mais ce gosse n'écoute rien. Cassiopea l'écoutera, c'est évident qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. _

Quinlan en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna. Cassiopea avait l'air épuisée mais elle semblait satisfaite. Ils étaient sur Ilum depuis presque six mois à présent, ce qui était relativement court pour l'accomplissement du pèlerinage. Pourtant, à en juger par les poignées entre ses mains, sa Padawan semblait être arrivée au bout du sien. Elle se laissa tomber dans un siège à côté de lui et joua quelques instants avec ses sabres sans rien dire. Elle actionna un léger mécanisme qui fit s'ouvrir les poignées et Quinlan put admirer toute l'étendue du travail qu'elle avait fourni au cours des dernières semaines. Le système était impressionnant. Les manettes était extrêmement fines et elle avait dû ajuster le mécanisme à la perfection pour qu'il fonctionne. Chaque détail était identique à l'intérieur. Les deux cristaux en forme d'étoile étaient positionnés dans la partie haute des armes et elle ne semblait pas les avoir rabotés comme certains faisaient parfois. Ils étaient bruts et encore complètement purs. Sans un mot, Cassiopea referma les poignées et se leva. Elle les fit pivoter entre ses mains, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et, au bout de la quatrième, les deux lames se déployèrent dans un bourdonnement assourdissant qui se réverbéra dans le silence du jardin. La couleur était vibrante et incandescente. Quinlan n'avait encore jamais vu de sabres orange mais il comprit très vite pourquoi cette couleur était associée aux Gardiens. Le bleu et le vert étaient des couleurs froides qui renvoyaient un sentiment de quiétude et d'apaisement alors que les sabres de Cassiopea semblaient appeler au combat.

Les Gardiens étaient des guerriers et leurs lames envoyaient un message à leurs opposants. La couleur orange était également si proche du rouge, comprit alors Quinlan, celle des Seigneurs Sith qui manipulaient la Force autrement et la concevaient d'une manière si différente de celle des Jedi. Certes, l'image de cet Ordre s'était tarie au fil des siècles mais, à l'époque de l'Ancienne République ou de l'Ancien Empire – l'un gouverné par le pouvoir des Jedi et l'autre par le pouvoir des Sith – ce n'était rien d'autre que cela. Un Ordre opposé, avec des convictions différentes, mais pas un ennemi mortel. _À cette époque_, se rappela également le Maître Jedi. _Les Sith n'étaient pas juste un Ordre, mais un peuple. Venus de Korriban, ils étaient une race à part entière, destinée à grandir et à vivre dans la Force. Si leurs lames sont rouges, ce n'est pas seulement à cause du saignement du cristal, c'est également parce que cette couleur représente leur nature, leur puissance et leur vision de la Force. Que dit leur Code déjà ? _

_"La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion. Par la passion, j'ai puissance. Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir. Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire. Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes. La Force me libérera." _

_Violent, mais loin d'être complètement incorrect pour définir les Gardiens des anciens temps. Ils se sont battus sur des terrains qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer et ils ont dû faire des choses atroces pour protéger la galaxie. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de suivre le Code Jedi à la lettre, autrement ils seraient probablement devenus fous. Mais ils n'en sont pas devenus des Jedi noirs pour autant. C'est même tout le contraire, ils ont combattu leurs frères passés du Côté Obscur pour sauver les Jedi. Alors voilà ce que représenterait en réalité une lame orange ? Un guerrier Jedi qui ne se fierait pas aux principes du Code, s'approchant ainsi du Côté Obscur mais qui serait en contre-partie prêt à tout pour défendre les causes qui lui paraissent juste ? Pour défendre ses pairs, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas toujours à les comprendre ? La Force me libérera. C'est la dernière phrase du Code Sith mais également la plus importante. Je ne sais pas qui était Cassiopea dans sa première vie, ou plutôt, qui elle serait devenue si l'Ordre ne l'avait pas trouvée mais, une chose est sûre, la Force brûle en elle avec une violence que je n'avais que rarement rencontrée jusqu'à présent. Elle est née pour ça, c'est la Force qui fera d'elle la femme qu'elle doit devenir et, peu importe le chemin qu'elle lui indiquera, elle le suivra. Et si ce dernier la conduit hors du sentier tracé par l'Ordre, alors que dire de plus. La Force la libérera._

Sous ses yeux, Cassiopea effectua une dernière salve de mouvements précis avec ses sabres puis, d'un geste fluide, elle les connecta à la base. La double lame virevolta au-dessus de la tête de la jeune fille pendant quelques instants encore, puis elle rengaina ses armes et regarda son Maître d'un œil impatient. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il n'avait encore fait aucun commentaire et que son silence, inhabituel, devait perturber sa Padawan.

« Ils sont parfaits, lâcha-t-il enfin. Absolument identiques. Et la double lame ? Excellente idée, ça surprend toujours l'adversaire ce genre de truc. Même si je pense que c'est plus maniable en individuel.

\- Ils sont très légers, expliqua Cassiopea en jouant avec les poignées. Ce ne sera pas trop encombrant et c'est bien plus pratique pour les mouvements amples.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Tu as été plutôt rapide en besogne.

\- Je suis restée enfermée dans ce labo pendant des mois !

\- Cinq, pour être exact. Mais une œuvre parfaite demande du temps et c'est toujours moins long que la plupart des Padawan.

\- Si vous le dites, Cassiopea n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

\- Je le dis et je suis le Maître donc j'ai raison, ne me regarde pas avec cet air dubitatif. Maintenant, tu vas te reposer et reprendre des forces. Ensuite, nous mettrons un peu ses sabres à l'épreuve ensemble et nous pourrons quitter cette planète glauque pour de meilleures horizons. Tu vas adorer notre prochaine destination. Ce que nous allons y faire, peut-être un peu moins. »


	14. Chapitre 14

Au final, ils ne restèrent pas plus de dix jours. Cassiopea se remit rapidement et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, partir enfin pour sa véritable première mission. Ces six mois sur Ilum avaient certes été nécessaires mais elle se languissait de quelque chose de plus concret et, surtout, de présence de vie intelligente. Le désert glacé n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Avant de repartir, elle passa cependant encore plusieurs heures à s'entraîner avec Quinlan. Si elle avait déjà manipulé de vrais sabres laser, majoritairement grâce à Anakin, combattre exclusivement avec des sabres d'entraînement ne l'avait pas complètement préparée à la réalité de ses lames entre les mains. La balance n'était pas la même et il lui fallait appliquer beaucoup plus d'amplitude dans ses gestes ce qui la fatiguait plus vite. De plus, elle en avait deux ce qui complexifiait encore la chose. Mais elle avait bien fait son travail et les armes étaient un prolongement d'elle-même. Rapidement, elle fit corps avec elles et ses mouvements se firent directs et précis. La pratique sur le terrain était tout ce qui lui manquait et Quinlan évalua qu'ils étaient prêts à décoller.

« Je croyais que j'allais adorer cette destination, commenta Cassiopea, un holocran à la main. Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de la bande de fanatiques que nous allons devoir affronter.

\- C'est Cantonica !, s'exclama Quinlan depuis les commandes. Il y a la mer, des plages, des grandes villes avec toutes les dernières tendances du moment, des casinos…

\- Et des bandes de fanatiques.

\- Aussi mais c'est un détail. Une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec eux, on pourra se prendre quelques jours de vacances dans un bel hôtel en bord de mer.

\- Tous frais payés par l'Ordre ?

\- Évidemment. Nous sommes en mission officielle ma chère Padawan, le Conseil finance !

\- Ils vont apprécier de voir des maillots de bain passer sur leurs notes de frais.

\- Je leur dirai que j'ai eu chaud et que je voulais aérer mon corps d'athlète.

\- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire. Ces types dont on doit s'occuper, qu'est-ce-qu'ils font exactement ?

\- Ils font partie d'une secte de fanatiques de la Force. Techniquement, ils n'ont aucun vrai pouvoir mais ils collectent des artefacts sacrés qu'ils dérobent dans des vieux temples ou ce genre de choses. Il y a quelques mois, ils ont capturé un Chevalier en mission dans le coin pour tenter de, je cite, lui retirer sa Force vitale pour se l'approprier.

\- D'accord. Pas commodes quoi.

\- Vraiment pas. Il a pu s'échapper et a raconté au Conseil ce qu'il avait vu et c'est plutôt préoccupant. Ils auraient plusieurs reliques sacrées voire même des débris de Kyber. Il faut rapidement les appréhender avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose de stupide et qui les dépasse complètement. De base, il semblerait qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de riches qui s'ennuyaient et qui voulaient se divertir mais les choses ont dégénéré. Maintenant, ils tentent vraiment de s'initier aux chemins de la Force et veulent prendre le pouvoir. Pas sur la galaxie évidemment, ils sont bien trop peu nombreux pour ça, mais sur leur univers personnel. Ils viennent presque tous de Cantonica qui, soyons honnêtes, en plus des plages paradisiaques, est un vrai repère de mafieux.

\- Et ils veulent gouverner les mafieux. Utiliser la Force pour leur propre profit ? Fantastique.

\- Au départ, ils n'avaient aucun argument et le Conseil ne s'inquiétait pas trop mais, étant donné qu'ils ont utilisé leur influence pour se procurer des objets dangereux, les choses sont différentes.

\- Ils ne sauront peut-être même pas s'en servir.

\- Possible, mais ce sont des objets très anciens et ils peuvent être instables. J'ignore comment ils comptent les activer mais ils doivent avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- S'ils ont des débris de Kyber, il pourrait y avoir une réaction de Force incontrôlable.

\- Exactement. Alors nous allons trouver ces imbéciles et nous allons nous occuper de leur cas. La police locale est corrompue, nous les remettrons entre les mains des autorités sur Coruscant et nous récupérerons tous les objets et artefacts pour les ramener au Temple.

\- Joli programme. Par où on commence ?

\- Le grand casino. Nous nous y rendrons durant la soirée, l'un des membres de la bande est connu pour être le pire des flambeurs. »

Avant de se rendre au casino, les deux Jedi durent s'arrêter faire quelques courses en ville. Les soirées sur Cantonica étaient réputées pour leur faste et il leur fallait donc trouver des tenues de circonstance. Une fois dans la boutique et après avoir expliqué leur situation, la vendeuse, une jeune Twi'lek fort enthousiaste, les conduisit dans le salon d'essayage où Cassiopea eut droit au plus grand fou rire de sa vie.

« Oh par la Force, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Vous avez l'air ridicule !

\- Arrête de rire, grinça Quinlan, engoncé dans son costume. Les Kiffars ne sont pas faits pour porter ce genre de choses.

\- C'est clair que vous devez être plus habitués aux peaux de bêtes !

\- Je te signale, que je peux avoir beaucoup de classe si je fais un effort.

\- Maître. Vous mesurez deux mètres et devez peser environ cent trente kilos. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment vous êtes entré dans ce costume. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'est pas déchiré quelque part ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un physique parfait.

\- Vous êtes immense. Ce n'est pas naturel.

\- Et toi tu es toute petite vue de ma hauteur, tu n'as pas une robe à essayer au lieu de te payer ma poire ? »

Au final, après avoir passé plus d'une heure à faire entrer Quinlan dans un costume, ils purent se mettre en route pour le casino. En temps normal, ce genre de soirée demandait des invitations mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à convaincre les réceptionnistes de les laisser entrer au moyen de leurs dons de persuasion. Peu habituée à porter des tenues de soirée, Cassiopea ne se sentait que peu à l'aise avec la situation et elle passait son temps à glisser ses mains sur le tissu doré de sa robe afin de s'assurer que ses sabres laser étaient toujours fermement cinglés à ses cuisses. En contre-partie, et malgré son air de garde du corps, Quinlan semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Il expliqua d'ailleurs à sa Padawan que ses missions spéciales pour le compte de l'Ordre l'avaient souvent conduit dans des endroits luxueux. Les criminels préférant vivre dans le faste, il n'était pas rare d'en croiser.

Leur cible de la soirée était un mâle de type humanoïde âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Connu pour faire partie de la jet-set du Noyau de la galaxie, il passait le plus clair de son temps à exhiber sa fortune et à dépenser des centaines de milliers de crédits dans les casinos les plus réputés. Draze Kalar, puisque c'était son nom, versait cependant depuis peu dans de nouvelles formes d'activités illégales. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait encore été lié à aucun scandale mais sa récente association avec une bande de fanatiques de la Force changeait la donne. D'après Quinlan, il était peu probable qu'il soit lui-même très impliqué dans l'affaire. Le Kiffar avait cru comprendre qu'il se contentait de fournir les fonds pour permettre à ses comparses d'acquérir des reliques sur le marché noir des antiquités et qu'il leur ouvrait les portes de certains lieux exclusifs. Si tous les membres de la bande venaient de l'élite, aucun n'était aussi influant que Draze Kalar. Ce dernier n'avait probablement aucune intention de participer à de quelconques rites initiatiques, il était bien plus envisageable qu'il se satisferait des privilèges qui en découleraient. Si la bande voulait asseoir son influence par le biais de la Force, il serait l'un des premiers à pouvoir en bénéficier de par sa position. Un profiteur donc, qui n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer ses alliés si la situation venait à tourner à son désavantage. Quinlan comptait énormément sur ce trait de caractère qu'il espérait retrouver chez Kalar.

Afin d'être exhaustifs et de le retrouver rapidement, Cassiopea et son Maître se séparèrent pour arpenter le casino. Les tables de jeu étaient bondées et des créatures venues des quatre coins de la galaxie se mélangeaient autour des bars et des stations de spectacle. Cassiopea n'avait encore jamais rien vu de tel. Elle était âgée de deux ans à peine lorsqu'on l'avait emmenée au Temple Jedi. Depuis, elle n'avait quasiment jamais quitté Coruscant, les Novices devant rester confinés pour toute la durée de leur apprentissage. Elle avait du s'éloigner de la capitale deux fois et il avait été question d'exercices d'entraînement sur des planètes désertes ou peu habitées. Son départ en tant que Padawan avec Quinlan marquait pour elle le début d'une nouvelle vie. Dorénavant, son Maître l'emmènerait partout avec lui et elle pourrait voir des coins de la galaxie dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. De plus, les missions particulières qui lui étaient confiées conduisaient généralement le Kiffar dans des endroits encore plus excentrés et particuliers et la jeune Padawan attendait impatiemment de pouvoir y vivre toutes sortes d'aventures. Pour sa première incursion dans le monde réel, elle commença par découvrir des espèces inédites et par se rendre compte qu'il existait dans le monde une catégorie de personnes qui vivait dans le luxe le plus absolu. L'argent ne semblait être un problème pour aucun des clients du casino qu'elle croisa. Tous dépensaient sans compter et s'amusaient même lorsqu'ils perdaient. Ayant été élevée dans les préceptes Jedi qui prônaient la modestie en toutes circonstances, Cassiopea ne comprenait pas ce mode de vie. Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à passer inaperçue au sein de cette foule compacte de millionnaires, elle était bien trop mal à l'aise et également bien trop jeune pour avoir le simple droit de se trouver là, la jeune fille se fondit dans la Force et se rendit invisible. Ainsi, elle pu sillonner le casino à sa guise et s'approcher au plus prêt des joueurs pour tenter de repérer sa cible. Étant en contact avec son Maître via leurs comm-links, elle sut que ses recherches n'étaient pour l'instant pas plus fructueuses.

_Mais où peut-il bien être ?_ Cassiopea se faufila entre un groupe de joueurs bien éméchés. _D'accord le casino est grand mais ce type est réputé par ici. Il ne devrait pas être si compliqué à trouver. _

« Cassy ?, la voix de son Maître résonna dans son oreillette. Je crois que j'ai une piste.

\- Dites toujours parce que je tourne en rond pour l'instant.

\- Apparemment, notre gars a pour habitude de jouer avec un petit cercle d'initiés dans une pièce privée. Il y en a plusieurs ici et tout le casino est connecté à un hôtel immense donc ça ne va pas être simple.

\- Au moins on sait qu'il ne sert à rien de le chercher parmi les autres. J'ai un accès à l'hôtel pas loin de moi, je pars par là. Vous n'avez qu'à fouiller les salles privées du casino.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est toi qui donnes les ordres ? Les rôles sont un peu inversés là. Fais attention à toi, tiens moi au courant si tu trouves quelque chose.

\- Bien reçu Maître. »

Après avoir convaincu le garde de la laisser passer dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel, Cassiopea décida de procéder logiquement. Si Kalar jouait dans une pièce privée, c'était très probablement pour éviter d'être dérangé voire pour procéder à des activités illégales en parallèle. Peu de chances donc de le trouver près du lobby ou dans des endroits fréquentés par des vacanciers. La jeune fille monta dans un ascenseur qu'elle dirigea vers les étages les plus élevés de l'hôtel. Elle n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand chose, mais elle savait que, plus la vue était belle, plus les chambres devaient être chères. Vue d'en haut, la planète était magnifique avec ses plages et son accès direct à l'océan, nul doute que sa cible ait opté pour une suite proposant ce genre de prestation. Arrivée au dernier étage, Cassiopea dut bloquer l'ascenseur et rester confinée à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans le couloir et elle était surveillée par une bonne dizaine de gardes lourdement armés. Elle ne pourrait jamais en hypnotiser autant d'un coup et les affronter attirerait l'attention des occupants de la suite. De plus, combattre en robe de soirée ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités premières. Elle voulut activer son comm-link mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Les gardes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à s'apercevoir de sa présence si elle faisait le moindre mouvement ou émettait le moindre son. La jeune fille ferma donc les yeux, chercha son état méditatif, et tenta d'entrer en contact avec son Maître.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler car tout s'était passé extrêmement vite au cours des derniers mois mais Anakin lui avait raconté qu'il existait un lien particulier entre un Maître et son Padawan et que ce dernier se formait de lui-même dès la création du duo. Il permettait aux deux Jedi de rester constamment en contact via la Force et de se sentir en connexion l'un avec l'autre. Ce lien éphémère disparaissait une fois le Padawan devenu Chevalier à son tour. Cassiopea savait qu'Anakin et Obi-Wan possédaient un lien tout particulièrement puissant et qu'ils étaient de ce fait bien plus proches que la plupart des autres Maîtres ne l'étaient de leur disciple mais elle n'avait pas encore pu explorer cette nouvelle connexion qui l'unissait à son Maître et elle ignorait comment la faire fonctionner. Cela marchait-il vraiment à distance ? Auraient-ils un lien aussi puissant que celui qui unissait son meilleur ami à son Maître ? La jeune fille sursauta et sortit de son état méditatif. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle avait la certitude d'avoir pu joindre son Maître. Elle avait senti sa présence comme s'il se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Même si elle ne méditait plus, elle pouvait encore percevoir la signature de Quinlan qui restait auprès d'elle. Cassiopea s'adossa au fond de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les portes de l'élévateur voisin s'ouvrir.

« Salut les gars !, la voix claire de son Maître retentit dans le couloir silencieux. La réception m'envoie en renfort. Y en a bien un qui voudrait aller se faire une petite pinte en bas, non ? Allez, soyez pas timides, je dirai rien au patron. »

Cassiopea jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir. Son Maître s'était approché du groupe de gardes et tentait visiblement de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. _Avec sa tête de mercenaire, ils risquent plus de prendre peur qu'autre chose._ La jeune fille profita du fait que les hommes de main semblaient distraits par le numéro de Quinlan pour se glisser hors de l'ascenseur. Dégainer ses sabres n'étant pas une option, elle avisa un vase posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et s'en saisit rapidement. Le petit jeu de Quinlan ne semblait pas avoir pris avec les gardes qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui pour lui couper toute forme d'issue. _Évidemment qu'ils ne l'ont pas cru_, Cassiopea poussa un profond soupir mental. _C'est le pire comédien de la galaxie._ Elle s'approcha doucement du garde le plus proche qui lui tournait le dos, tapota sur son épaule, attendit qu'il se retourne et lui asséna un violent coup de vase en plein visage. Profitant de la distraction, son Maître envoya son poing dans le ventre de deux autres gardes ce qui leur coupa le souffle et les fit s'écrouler sans bruit. Cassiopea utilisa encore son vase sur deux autres hommes qui tentaient d'arrêter son Maître tandis qu'il pratiquait une forme d'art martial étrange sur leurs compères et, en quelques instants, ils étaient venus à bout des dix gardes qui gisaient tous inconscients. Aucun n'avait eu le temps de dégainer d'arme et le bruit avait donc été minimisé.

« Ils fabriquent des pièces solides de nos jours, commenta Cassiopea en remettant le vase à sa place. Qu'est-ce-que vous leur avez fait ?

\- C'est une technique ancestrale que l'on enseigne aux Kiffars. Il s'agit de trouver les points d'énergie d'une personne, en appuyant sur les bons, il est possible de lui faire accomplir différentes actions. En l'occurence, il s'agissait des points d'endormissement.

\- Vous m'apprendrez à faire ça ? C'est plutôt pratique.

\- Si tu veux, oui. Comment tu as fait pour trouver la planque de notre gars ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'il soit là mais je me suis dit qu'un type aussi riche voudrait avoir la meilleure vue possible.

\- Excellente déduction. Et, compte tenu du nombre de gardes, je pense que nous arrivons au bon moment. Il se pourrait qu'une transaction illégale soit entrain de se conclure là dedans.

\- Vous m'avez vite retrouvée. Je ne savais pas si ça fonctionnerait.

\- Pour être honnête, même un Maître ne sait pas comment le lien va se mettre en place. Il diffère avec le Padawan et, en l'occurence, il n'a rien à voir avec celui que je partageais avec Aayla. Je t'ai trouvée tout de suite, je ne crois pas que tu aies eu besoin de m'indiquer où tu étais.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, j'ai juste cherché à vous repérer à travers la Force.

\- C'est quelque chose d'intuitif, il va falloir qu'on s'y habitue tous les deux et ça deviendra rapidement un automatisme. Mais d'abord, voyons un peu ce que notre ami fabrique là dedans.

\- Comment on procède ? On ne peut pas juste rentrer et les menacer.

\- Il va falloir être subtils.

\- Laissez-moi faire, votre subtilité laisse à désirer. »

Quinlan frappa à la porte et, se faisant passer pour un garde, annonça des visiteurs voulant s'entretenir avec Draze Kalar au sujet d'une relique qu'ils savaient être en sa possession. Leur ruse fonctionna et la porte s'entrouvrit pour les laisser passer. Sur demande de Cassiopea, le Kiffar resta en retrait et croisa les mains derrière le dos. La suite était immense. Au centre de la pièce principale se dressait une grande table de jeu autour de laquelle une dizaine de joueurs étaient plongés dans une partie de sabacc. À la tête de celle-ci, Draze Kalar leur lançait un regard suspicieux. Des gardes l'encerclaient et d'autres semblaient circuler dans la suite. Il n'allait pas être facile d'en sortir, Cassiopea se devait d'être convaincante. Prenant une posture détendue et dédaigneuse, la jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et, avec une moue critique, dévisagea sa cible.

« C'est vous Draze Kalar ?, demanda-t-elle en imitant au mieux une petite fille riche. Je vous imaginais plus impressionnant.

\- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour vous trouver dans ce genre de lieu, mademoiselle, lui répondit le joueur. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Et de quelle source tenez-vous vos informations au sujet de je ne sais quelle relique ?

\- Mon père est quelqu'un de bien trop important pour qu'il puisse se permettre de se montrer dans des lieux aussi sordides, la jeune fille plissa son nez retroussé avec un air de dégoût. La petite richesse et les faux-airs d'importance lui donnent des vapeurs d'horreur et il avait peur de se trouver mal parmi les gens de votre genre. Cependant, il a entendu parler d'un commerce que vous seriez entrain de mener avec d'autres oiseaux de votre espèce et il est intéressé. Voyez-vous, mon père est un collectionneur et il apprécie grandement les objets de valeur, d'autant plus s'ils proviennent d'une source mystique. Bien évidemment, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un homme d'une classe aussi médiocre que la vôtre puisse posséder quoi que ce soit du genre mais mon père a insisté alors je suis venue en personne pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Du sabacc vraiment ? Quel jeu de mécréant.

\- Sachez mademoiselle, Kalar grinçait entre ses dents. Que votre père avait raison. Je fais partie d'un cercle très privé possédant de nombreuses connexions. Nous voyons en effet passer des objets de grande valeur.

\- Vraiment ?, Cassiopea sourit intérieurement, les hommes et leur fierté. Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Votre père a bien dû entendre parler de moi, ce qui devrait suffire à vous prouver ma bonne foi.

\- Il n'a pas entendu parler de vous en bien. Les sphères élevées de Coruscant n'apprécient guère les hommes de votre genre et ne s'abaisseraient jamais à les côtoyer de trop près de peur de s'en retrouver souillées.

\- Vous venez donc de la capitale, Kalar esquissa un sourire carnassier. Dans quelle branche exerce votre père ?

\- La République, Cassiopea décida de jouer gros.

\- Vraiment, le joueur se remit rapidement du choc. Aurais-je à faire à une fille de Sénateur ? C'est un honneur pour moi.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour bavarder, coupa Cassiopea. Mon père a parlé de cristaux ? J'ignore de quoi il s'agit et je m'en moque mais j'ai de quoi vous dédommager grassement si vous acceptez de me les remettre.

\- Il est vraiment bien renseigné. Il est vrai que mon cercle et moi nous intéressons à des objets particuliers étant en lien avec cette énergie que les Jedi appellent la Force, toutes les personnes présentes autour de cette table sont en réalité des investisseurs potentiels voulant nous rejoindre ou faire affaire avec nous. Évidemment, nous serions ravis de compter un Sénateur parmi nos membres. Nous gagnerons encore en importance et je suis certain que votre père, qui semble être un amateur de belles choses, appréciera de s'associer avec nous.

\- Il n'est pas question d'association, dit Cassiopea glaçante. Je vous l'ai dit, la racaille de votre espèce ne nous intéresse pas, seules vos reliques ont de l'intérêt à nos yeux. Mon père verrait sa réputation ruinée si l'on apprenait qu'il s'est mêlé à votre groupe. Alors, soit vous acceptez de me vendre votre marchandise, soit je serai forcée de rapporter à mon père que j'avais raison et que vous êtes un charlatan.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un charlatan, voyez plutôt. »

Kalar claqua des doigts et l'un de ses gardes lui apporta un coffre scellé. Il décrocha une clé attachée à son cou et ouvrit la boîte qu'il présenta à Cassiopea. À l'intérieur, des échardes de cristaux Kyber étincelaient faiblement. La jeune fille dut se retenir de frapper le joueur de toutes ses forces. Elle avait vu des cristaux dans les mines à peine quelques mois auparavant et elle savait à quel point ils étaient beaux et brillants. Ceux-là avaient été brisés en mille morceaux et leurs pouvoirs les quittaient peu à peu. Derrière elle, elle put nettement sentir la même colère sourde émaner de son Maître. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'échange mais elle avait perçu chacune de ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes. Ravalant son envie de remettre Kalar à sa place, elle reprit son rôle en main.

« Ça ressemble à ce que mon père m'a décrit. Quel est votre prix ? Je ne suis pas là pour négocier, j'espère juste quitter cette planète le plus rapidement possible.

\- Sûrement bien plus élevé que tout ce que vous pourrez vous permettre.

\- Monsieur Kalar, Cassiopea lui adressa un sourire condescendant. Je pense que vous sous-estimez largement les moyens à disposition de ma famille. Mon père m'achèterait la planète toute entière s'il me prenait l'envie de la transformer en parc d'attraction et vous seriez tous obligés de plier bagages. Alors, acheter quelques misérables cailloux… je pense qu'ils vaudront bien moins que la robe que je porte en ce moment et elle est de la collection de l'an dernier.

\- Je vois. Si vous avez tant d'argent à votre disposition, vous ne verrez sans doute aucun inconvénient à le mettre en jeu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous sommes sur Cantonica. Ici tout s'achète mais uniquement au jeu. Si vous l'emportez face à moi et mes amis, alors je vous céderais le coffre et son contenu. Le sabacc est un jeu plutôt simple, qu'en dites-vous.

\- Soit. Puisque je n'obtiendrai pas les pierres d'une autre manière. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, mon garde du corps s'assurera donc que vous ne trichez pas. »

Cassiopea prit place autour de la table tandis que Quinlan se postait derrière elle, affichant un air le plus menaçant possible. La jeune fille savait pertinemment ce que Kalar cherchait à faire. Elle s'était faite passer pour la fille d'un riche Sénateur, une classe sociale qui n'aurait même jamais dû entendre parler de jeux comme le sabacc. Il pensait s'assurer la victoire. Cependant, Cassiopea avait grandi dans le Temple Jedi, entourée de gens venus des quatre coins de la galaxie et, pour certains, ayant parcouru cette dernière dans toutes les directions. Elle savait jouer au sabacc depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Anakin lui avait appris, on y jouait beaucoup sur Tatooine. Elle n'avait cependant pas menti sur un point, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Kalar et le soupçonnait clairement de triche. Si les autres joueurs étaient des investisseurs potentiels ou de futurs membres de sa bande de fanatiques, il allait tout faire pour s'assurer leur soutien. S'il le monnayait au jeu, alors il fallait qu'il soit certain de gagner. Quinlan était menaçant et il parviendrait peut-être à le dissuader légèrement mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dégainer son sabre laser. Kalar se dirait sûrement que ses propres gardes pourraient s'occuper de son cas s'il devenait un problème. Cassiopea allait donc devoir s'assurer elle-même la victoire. Elle n'aimait pas tricher et elle espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là mais elle avait la Force de son côté et elle comptait bien s'en servir s'il le fallait.

Kalar mélangea les cartes et la partie commença. Il trichait, c'était évident. Cassiopea s'en rendit compte en le voyant poser une carte unique qu'elle-même tenait en main. _Il doit avoir un deuxième jeu caché quelque part. Du moment que je peux prédire ses mouvements, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes._ Il fallut environ cinq tours à la jeune fille pour comprendre comment son adversaire principal fonctionnait et pour prendre l'avantage. Les autres joueurs abandonnèrent les uns après les autres et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à face. Cassiopea prédisait chaque action de Kalar et ce dernier dut utiliser son jeu de secours bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait probablement anticipé et, rapidement, il se retrouva à court de cartes et fut incapable de continuer à tricher. Cassiopea remporta la partie bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle avait prétendu mettre en jeu un million de crédits qu'elle avait dit se trouver à bord de son vaisseau. En gagnant la partie, non seulement elle ne perdait rien de cet argent fictif mais elle se retrouvait plus riche de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de crédits, perdus par ses adversaires. La jeune fille adressa un regard dédaigneux aux jetons présents sur la table, mima un bâillement et se releva.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons assez joué et que vous vous êtes suffisamment ridiculisé pour la soirée. Gardez mon jeton d'or si cela vous chante, la réception vous remettra l'argent qui y est associé, en dédommagement pour votre défaite cuisante. Le coffre s'il-vous-plait ? Je voudrais vraiment rentrer chez moi à présent.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça jeune fille, ricana Kalar. »

Les joueurs se levèrent d'un seul homme et s'emparèrent tous d'une arme cachée sous la table. De leur côté, les gardes mettaient Cassiopea et son Maître en joug.

« Vous n'irez nulle part avec mes précieux cristaux, décréta Kalar. J'ignore de quelle façon vous m'avez vaincu mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous laisser quitter cette pièce. Votre père est riche ? Fort bien, je lui rendrai sa fille en échange de sa fortune ce qui nous permettra de nous procurer davantage d'objets précieux et nous rapprochera de notre but.

\- Ce ne sont que des cailloux, lâcha Cassiopea. Que pouvez-vous bien vouloir faire avec ça ? Mon père collectionne les pièces rares et les objets anciens mais uniquement pour les exposer dans son musée privé. Quel intérêt pouvez-vous bien leur trouver ?

\- Finalement, je pense que je demanderai également à votre père de me remettre cette fameuse collection. Je pourrais peut-être y dénicher des pièces intéressantes. Voyez-vous mademoiselle, vous avez raison sur un point. Je suis peut-être riche, et mes amis le sont tout autant, mais il existe des gens comme vous qui l'êtes bien plus encore et ce sont donc des gens comme vous qui font la loi. L'argent gouverne le monde, mademoiselle, et je n'en possède pas encore assez. Grâce aux reliques que nous avons découvertes et à leurs pouvoirs, notre cercle pourra enfin asseoir son influence et prendre la place qui lui est due. Nous ne voulons pas régner sur la galaxie, juste sur l'univers que nous allons nous construire. Un univers dans lequel les personnes de votre espèce ne seront plus que de la vermine à écraser.

\- Vous êtes fou à lier, souffla Cassiopea. Un cercle privé, mon œil. Vous faites partie d'une bande de fanatiques ! Les Jedi vous retrouveront et vous feront payer cet affront. Utiliser les pouvoirs de la Force sans y être autorisé est un crime envers l'Ordre.

\- Je me fiche bien des Jedi, mademoiselle, ria Kalar. Ils sont peut-être partout sur Coruscant où ils disposent d'un pouvoir immense, mais ici ils ne sont rien. Ils n'auront pas encore compris ce qu'il se passe, que nous serons déjà devenus intouchables grâce à nos nouveaux pouvoirs ! À ce moment là, ils seront forcés de reconnaître notre supériorité et de s'incliner devant nous. Nous allons éveiller certaines de leurs reliques de Force en sommeil depuis des siècles, ils nous en seront reconnaissants !

\- Ça voyez-vous j'en doute, dit Cassiopea en abandonnant ses intonations traînantes. Vous savez, cela fait des mois que l'Ordre est sur votre piste, il manquait juste une preuve tangible de vos agissements pour pouvoir intervenir et le Kyber présent dans ce coffre couplé à vos allégations me semble largement suffisant, qu'en pensez-vous Maître ?

\- Il est vrai, dit Quinlan en terminant d'endormir un garde grâce à sa technique ancestrale. Que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un investisseur Draze mais apparemment, tu es beaucoup plus dingue que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?, Kalar commençait à paniquer. Qu'avez-vous fait à mes gardes ?

\- J'ai profité de ton speech pour les envoyer faire un somme, expliqua Quinlan. Ceux qui se trouvaient devant la porte ont subi le même sort, même si certains ont plutôt été assommés par ma Padawan.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Maître Quinlan Vos, Conseil Jedi, pour vous servir, le Kiffar adressa une courbette moqueuse à Kalar. Et vous avez déjà amplement fait connaissance avec ma Padawan je crois. N'est-elle pas formidable ?

\- Si j'étais vous, je lâcherais tout ça, d'un mouvement des doigts, Cassiopea sépara les armes des mains des joueurs et les envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Je m'appelle Cassiopea El-Solar, je n'ai jamais connu mon père mais, si cela avait été le cas, j'aime à penser qu'il vous aurait détesté. En revanche, je n'ai pas menti sur un point, nous travaillons pour la République et je doute que cette dernière approuve vos agissements. En tout cas, l'Ordre, lui, est plutôt remonté.

\- Je pense que ce bouton, Quinlan enfonça une sonnette encastrée dans le mur. Appelle la sécurité de l'hôtel et du casino. Ils seront ravis de faire la connaissance de toute ta petite bande, Kalar mais toi, tu vas venir avec nous et tu vas nous conduire au reste de ton cercle comme tu le dis si bien. Cassy, tu veux bien contacter le Temple et leur demander d'envoyer un vaisseau et des renforts pour récupérer tout ce petit monde ?

\- Aucun problème, il faudra bien évidemment nous rendre toutes les reliques volées. J'ignore la façon dont vous avez traité les cristaux mais sachez qu'il s'agit d'un sacrilège qui pourrait, à lui seul, vous valoir de nombreuses années de prison. Alors pensez à ce qu'il vous attend, sachant tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Dans un hurlement de rage, Draze Kalar se saisit du mitrailleur-blaster de l'un des gardes endormis et se rua sur Cassiopea qui était entrain d'expliquer la situation au Temple via son comm-link. Quinlan l'intercepta promptement, lui arracha l'arme des mains et voulut l'envoyer au tapis mais il fut stoppé par les autres joueurs qui, remis du choc, avaient pris le parti de se jeter sur lui. Ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient pas loin s'ils tentaient de fuir par l'hôtel, la sécurité étant certainement proche de la suite, alors ils voulaient se débarrasser de leurs accusateurs. En quelques secondes, Quinlan avait le sabre au poing et il maintenait ses agresseurs en respect. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de riches trafiquants qui n'avaient probablement jamais réellement tenus d'armes de toute leur vie et, la simple vue d'un sabre laser suffisait à les faire trembler. Voyant que son Maître contrôlait la situation, Cassiopea avait poursuivi l'explication qu'elle était entrain de donner à Maître Fisto. Ce dernier préparait d'ores et déjà un vaisseau et une équipe de Chevaliers pour les rejoindre. Draze Kalar, voyant les deux Jedi occupés, décida à nouveau de tenter sa chance et se précipita une seconde fois sur Cassiopea. La jeune fille le sentit arriver derrière elle. Dans un mouvement fluide, elle décrocha les sabres sanglés à ses cuisses, se retourna, et les croisa sous la gorge de Kalar.

« On va quelque part ?, demanda-t-elle avec un joli sourire. »

Au final, les autorités locales s'avérèrent bien plus collaboratives que Quinlan ne l'avait espéré. En réalité, la petite bande avait déjà attiré leur attention et, s'ils avaient effectivement versé des pots de vin pour être tranquilles, tous les officiers n'étaient pas corruptibles et certains avaient continué de mener l'enquête. Ce fut malgré tout l'arrivée de Kit Fisto et des Chevaliers Jedi qui poussa les hommes à parler. Tous espérant des réductions de peine, ils se dénonçaient les uns et les autres et même Draze Kalar finit par lâcher les informations dont il disposait. Le reste des fanatiques fut arrêté dans la nuit à l'exception de quelques individus qui réussirent à fuir, emportant plusieurs coffres d'échardes de Kyber. Les autres reliques furent récupérées et stockées à bord du Croiseur de l'Ordre, prêt à repartir sur Coruscant où elles seraient analysées avant de retourner dans leurs Temples d'origine, où qu'ils se trouvent dans la galaxie. Kalar et les autres membres importants de la bande furent embarqués avec tandis que le reste était expédié en prison par les autorités locales. Adossé au Croiseur avec Cassiopea, Quinlan contemplait le succès de sa mission.

« Vous avez fait fort tous les deux, commenta Maître Fisto en s'approchant. Dire que nous sommes sur leurs traces depuis des mois. Il ne vous a fallu qu'une soirée pour les appréhender.

\- Il suffisait de savoir jouer leur jeu, expliqua Cassiopea. Ils seront déférés devant le Sénat ou l'affaire restera-t-elle interne à l'Ordre ?

\- Ce sera au Conseil d'en décider, répondit le Maître Jedi. Tu y assisteras Quinlan ? Il devrait avoir lieu dans un jour ou deux et je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà reçu un nouvel ordre de mission.

\- Par holocran seulement, dit le Kiffar. Cassiopea et moi avons encore deux, trois affaires à régler avant de pouvoir rentrer.

\- Je vois. Tu es satisfaite de ton Maître, Cassiopea ? Pas trop insupportable ?

\- Je pense qu'il fera l'affaire.

\- Je suis juste là, grommela l'intéressé. N'empêche, ma Padawan n'a mis que six mois à accomplir son pèlerinage, Kit. C'est bien plus court que pour le tien il me semble.

\- Chaque jeune va à son rythme, Quinlan. Mais je dois bien reconnaître que ces sabres sont exceptionnels. Ils vont certainement faire des jaloux auprès de tes amis encore Novices quand vous rentrerez. Ne traînez pas trop, tu connais Mace, s'il apprend que tu as encore profité d'une mission pour prendre des vacances, il va te faire le discours moralisateur le plus long que tu n'aies jamais entendu.

\- Je ne me permettrais jamais !, s'injuria faussement Quinlan en portant une main sur son cœur. Cassiopea vient tout juste de fabriquer ses sabres et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'explorer correctement notre lien. J'ai encore le droit de passer du temps seul avec ma Padawan pour l'entraîner ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, sourit Maître Fisto. Je vais vous laisser à présent. Il est temps de conduire tout ce petit monde en lieu sûr. Félicitations pour ta première mission réussie, Cassiopea. Nous nous reverrons au Temple. Très bientôt, n'est-ce-pas Quinlan ?

\- C'est ça, à la prochaine Kit. Embrasse Mace de ma part et dis-lui que je l'adore !

\- Vous allez lui mettre un maillot de bain sur une note de frais pas vrai, commenta Cassiopea en regardant le vaisseau s'envoler.

Carrément. »

Bien évidemment, Quinlan – qui était très sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de prendre quelques jours de vacances – choisit l'hôtel le plus cher de Cantonica. Très éloigné du casino, il donnait droit sur la mer et était doté de plusieurs plages privées. Les deux Jedi prirent deux grandes chambres ayant un accès direct et, après un bon repas dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, le Kiffar conduisit sa Padawan sur la plage. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

« Je croyais qu'il était question de repos, dit Cassiopea en s'asseyant sur un rocher et en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau.

\- Nous allons rester quelques jours, le climat nous fera du bien après tous ces mois passés sur Ilum. Considère ça comme mon cadeau de félicitations pour ton pèlerinage.

\- Oh non, je suis ravie de passer du temps ici. C'est tellement différent de Coruscant et je n'ai encore presque jamais voyagé ni même eu de vacances. Ma question ce serait plutôt, si ce sont des vacances, alors que fait-on debout au milieu de la nuit ? On ne devrait pas dormir ?

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je profiterai de cette mission pour t'apprendre des trucs ?

\- Vous voulez dire les trucs que personne ne nous apprend au Temple ?, la curiosité de la jeune fille s'était éveillée.

\- Exact. Je t'apprendrai ma technique d'acupuncture galactique une autre fois mais…

\- Je suis presque certaine que ça ne s'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu as compris ! Non il y a autre chose de bien plus intéressant que tu pourrais apprendre à maîtriser.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Lumière de Force ?

\- Je crois qu'Ann-Mary l'a mentionnée une fois, pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne me surprend pas, cette fille est une encyclopédie ambulante.

\- Elle aime s'instruire, Cassiopea haussa les épaules. Son rêve serait de travailler avec les savoirs ancestraux des Jedi et de veiller à leur protection et à leur transmission aux prochaines générations. C'est pour ça qu'elle sait plein de choses qui ne sont plus d'actualité. Elle adore se renseigner sur les anciens temps et sur la façon dont l'Ordre vivait à l'époque.

\- C'est une vraie Consulaire en devenir, approuva Quinlan. Avec le bon Maître, elle réussira à atteindre tous ses objectifs.

\- Je pense qu'elle est prête à devenir Padawan mais elle n'arrête pas de me dire que ses capacités au combat ne sont pas au point.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas son art de prédilection. Elle progressera mieux une fois devenue Padawan et je pense que cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne dis rien à personne, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Mace serait intéressé.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Il ne prend plus de Padawan depuis des années !

\- Oui, mais il n'a plus rencontré de vrai futur Consulaire depuis des années. Ann-Mary a toutes les qualités requises.

\- Elle va être vraiment contente quand elle va l'apprendre.

\- Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret jusqu'à ce que ce soit officiel.

\- Je serai muette. N'empêche, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur cette Lumière de Force. Elle m'apporte tellement d'informations tous les jours que je suis incapable de tout retenir. Dès qu'elle apprend quelque chose, elle vient me le dire.

\- Une encyclopédie je te dis. Bref, la Lumière de Force est une technique particulièrement puissante que peu de Jedi maîtrisent. Durant l'Ancienne République, elle était enseignée au Temple parce que l'Ordre des Sith était en activité dans la galaxie et qu'elle servait à contrer les Eclairs de Force en cas de duel. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus vraiment de Sith alors elle a été un peu oubliée. Cependant, même enseignée, il était rare qu'un Jedi arrive à la maîtriser pleinement alors je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il en reste.

\- Comment l'avez-vous apprise alors ? Puisque je suppose que vous la maîtrisez.

\- Tout seul en réalité. Cela m'a pris des années de pratique mais, je pense que tu as toutes les qualités nécessaires pour y parvenir.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ?

\- C'est un pouvoir d'altération du Côté Lumineux de la Force qui sert à repousser les manifestations du Côté Obscur. Le principe est plutôt simple. De base il s'agit de créer une lumière aveuglante que tu puises directement dans la Force Vivante et que tu projettes hors de toi. Ça permet de donner une forme physique et tangible au Côté Lumineux. Si tu veux, ça fonctionne comme un soleil puissant et brûlant qui détruirait toutes les ombres sur son passage.

\- Ça a l'air génial. Mais il faut sûrement énormément d'expérience pour parvenir à maîtriser quelque chose du genre. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

\- Je ne pense pas, non. En fait, ce qu'il y a d'ironique dans la Lumière de Force et qui peut également expliquer le fait qu'on ait cessé de l'enseigner, c'est que la source de sa puissance réside dans les espoirs et les amours. Pour un Ordre comme le nôtre qui revendique l'absence d'attachement, c'est plutôt fort tu ne trouves pas ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé cet aspect du Code complètement stupide. Je vois ce qu'ils veulent dire mais je n'arrive pas comprendre en quoi l'amour peut conduire quelqu'un à se tourner vers le Côté Obscur. Ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ? Permettre à celui qui se trouve dans l'ombre de rejoindre la lumière ?

\- Et voilà pourquoi je suis certain que tu parviendras à apprendre cette technique.

\- Venant de vous, c'est fort. On dit que vous étiez avec Aayla lorsqu'elle était votre Padawan.

\- C'est le cas, oui.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect, Cassiopea secoua la tête d'incrédulité. En plus vous le dites comme si c'était la chose la plus normale de la galaxie.

\- Personnellement, je trouve ça normal. Et tu serais surprise d'apprendre le nombre de Chevaliers, voire même de Maîtres, qui ont vécu des histoires amoureuses.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela me surprendrait vraiment. Sauf si vous m'annoncez que Maître Yoda a une fiancée cachée.

\- Arrête, je vais mourir de rire. Je suis entrain d'imaginer ça. C'est trop perturbant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est extrêmement vieux, on ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse.

\- Elle a du être pleine de rebondissements.

\- En même temps, c'est normal. Il est tellement petit, il faut bien qu'il rebondisse pour atteindre les objets élevés.

\- Et après c'est moi qui n'ai aucun respect ?

\- Est-ce-que Maître Yoda maîtrise la Lumière de Force. Il a pu l'apprendre à l'époque, non ?

\- C'est possible, oui. Je me suis déjà posé la question mais je n'en ai jamais eu confirmation. Avec tout son vécu, il aurait le nécessaire pour puiser en lui et trouver cette puissance.

\- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas ce vécu.

\- Non, mais tu as la bonne mentalité. Tu penses comme il faut penser pour y arriver et, si je t'ai bien cernée, tu visualises la Force en tant qu'énergie et tu ne la cantonnes pas au seul Côté Lumineux. Pour pouvoir puiser dans la Force Vivante, il faut oublier ce clivage entre ombre et lumière et laisser parler le flux qui s'écoule en toi et autour de toi. Il doit s'exprimer à l'état brut. Les Sith font exactement la même chose pour produire leur foudre, la seule différence réside dans la manière dont l'énergie se manifeste par la suite. Si tu appartiens au Côté Lumineux, elle deviendra Lumière de Force et si tu appartiens au Côté Obscur, elle se transformera en Eclairs de Force.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais toucher cette énergie. Que je pourrais m'affranchir des principes du Côté Lumineux pour arriver à la canaliser sans a priori ?

\- C'est plus ou moins ça, oui. Ton cristal est devenu orange, Cassiopea. Si ce n'est pas un signe, alors je ne m'y connais pas. Les Gardiens devaient voir les choses de cette manière pour pouvoir accomplir leur devoir.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait de donner une forme tangible au Côté Lumineux. Si je m'en affranchi, je n'y parviendrais jamais.

\- C'est toi le Côté Lumineux, expliqua Quinlan en posant une main sur le cœur de sa Padawan. La Force n'a pas de côté. Elle est unique, ce sont les gens qui la manipulent qui la transforment à leur guise. Tu dois la saisir brute, en passant à travers toi, elle deviendra naturellement Lumière.

\- Et si elle devient Eclair ?

\- Alors là, le Kiffar émit un léger rire. Aucune chance. Tu as peut-être une autre vision de l'Ordre Jedi que celle imposée par le Code, mais tu brilles comme un soleil, Cassiopea. Même un aveugle le verrait, ta signature est presque éblouissante tant elle est lumineuse. J'ignore encore ce qu'il y a en toi mais, ce feu qui t'anime ne te consumera jamais. Ce sont les autres qui devraient trembler parce que, je le pense sincèrement, tu es promise à un brillant avenir ma chère Padawan. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'y conduire.

\- Alors apprenez-moi. »


	15. Chapitre 15

~ 22 BBY

Hyper-espace, Croiseur de l'Ordre Jedi ~

La République avait baptisé le conflit la Guerre des Clones. La Confédération des systèmes indépendants, également appelés les Séparatistes, avait lancé les hostilités quelques mois plus tôt lors de la Bataille de Géonosis. La République avait riposté et les conflits faisaient désormais rage. L'Ordre Jedi tout entier avait été mobilisé pour défendre la galaxie. Aidés de leurs nouvelles armées de Clone troopers, ils allaient de planètes en planètes et tentaient de pacifier les peuples ou de les protéger de la menace séparatiste, toujours plus importante. Tous craignaient le pire. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'un Seigneur Sith, le mystérieux Darth Sidious, se cachait derrière la Confédération, les Jedi étaient sur leurs gardes. La résurgence d'un véritable Ordre des Sith serait une catastrophe pour la République.

Penchée au-dessus du tableau de bord du vaisseau, Cassiopea étudiait la feuille de route qui leur avait été assignée par l'Ordre. Ils devaient se rendre sur une petite planète isolée qui menaçait de céder à la pression et de rejoindre la Confédération. Or cette planète regorgeait de mines de cuivre et il ne fallait surtout pas la perdre.

« Vous avez quelque chose Commandant ?, demanda une voix derrière elle.

\- Rien de plus pour le moment, Ulysse. Il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'une mission diplomatique mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ce peuple n'a pas l'air d'être stupide ou en détresse financière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il céderait si facilement à la pression des Séparatistes. Ils ont largement de quoi se défendre et la République les traite bien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, le Capitaine retira son casque, laissant apparaître son visage de Clone. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Je voulais en parler au Général mais je crois qu'il est occupé à compter des points ?

\- Non mais je rêve, Cassiopea plaqua une main sur ses yeux.

\- Que fait-il exactement ?

\- Une pseudo-compétition avec Maître Windu qui, je le précise, n'a rien demandé et n'est même pas au courant. Il essaye de voir lequel des deux, je cite, "défonce le plus de Séparatistes" pour lui prouver qu'il est le meilleur.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous supportez ça ?, demanda le capitaine après une pause incrédule.

\- Trois ans.

\- Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé.

\- Merci. Vous voulez bien prendre ma place, je vais le chercher. Nous allons bientôt arriver.

\- À vos ordres Commandant. »

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Cassiopea ce qu'elle s'imaginait faire l'année de ses dix-sept ans, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se trouver à bord d'un Croiseur de guerre, en mission pour sauver la République. Au déclenchement de la Guerre des Clones, tous les Jedi avaient été mobilisés pour défendre les intérêts de la galaxie et ils étaient passés de Chevaliers à soldats. Les Maîtres et les plus puissants des Chevaliers avaient pris le titre de Général et conduisaient chacun leur propre armée de Clones avec un Capitaine à sa tête. Les Padawan, quant à eux, étaient devenus les Commandants de ces armées aux côtés de leurs Maîtres respectifs. Cassiopea se sentait à sa place parmi ses hommes, au milieu des troupes vertes. Elle avait rapidement su s'adapter et prendre son rôle en main et son Maître lui répétait souvent qu'elle était devenue une excellente leader mais elle avait également dû apprendre à grandir trop vite. La Guerre n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour les jeunes Padawan insouciants. Là où les générations précédentes avaient suivi leurs formations dans des centres ou sur des missions de reconnaissance ou encore en faisant des exercices, Cassiopea et sa génération apprenaient à devenir des Chevaliers en dirigeant des armées et en se battant contre des bataillons entiers de droïdes prêts à détruire la galaxie et qui étaient menés par des individus monstrueux comme le mystérieux Darth Sidious ou son terrible disciple, le Comte Dooku. _Si c'est le prix à payer pour protéger la République et la liberté, alors nous battre n'est pas un problème. L'Ordre a besoin de toutes les forces à sa disposition et, nous ne sommes peut-être pas encore des Chevaliers, mais nous avons été bien entraînés. _S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé pour Cassiopea, au milieu du chaos qu'était devenue la galaxie, c'était la présence de son Maître. Leur relation s'était encore renforcée au cours des trois années de son apprentissage et rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils étaient au contraire encore plus complices et complémentaires maintenant qu'ils devaient se battre côte à côte et défendre leurs vies respectives. _Ce qui n'a pas changé non plus, c'est son absence totale de respect_. Cassiopea ouvrit la porte de la cabine de son Maître où elle le trouva plongé dans ses rapports, occupé à comptabiliser leurs succès des mois passés.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?, demanda-t-elle après s'être raclée la gorge.

\- Les comptes sont bons Cassy, les comptes sont bons ! Mace n'a qu'à bien se tenir, nous avons libéré quatre planètes en deux mois et détruit pas moins de deux cents bataillons de droïdes ! Et lui qu'a-t-il fait ? Rien du tout !, Quinlan partit dans un éclat de rire faussement diabolique.

\- Vous êtes insupportable. Vous savez pertinemment que Maître Windu ne passe pas son temps en campagne comme nous. C'est un Consulaire et il doit enseigner son art à Ann-Mary. Détruire des droïdes n'est pas sa priorité, c'est notre travail.

\- Quand même, nous avons les meilleurs résultats !

\- Et nous approchons de notre cinquième planète à libérer et Ulysse attend vos ordres, Général.

\- J'arrive, pourquoi es-tu aussi sérieuse ? Tu devrais être contente, nous sommes les meilleurs.

\- C'est juste, Cassiopea s'adossa à la porte. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange avec cette mission.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ils ne devraient pas se soumettre aussi facilement aux Séparatistes, ils ont largement de quoi leur tenir tête. Cet appel à l'aide ne colle pas avec la personnalité des dirigeants. S'ils sont isolés, c'est de leur propre choix. D'accord ils font partie de la République et ont un représentant au Sénat mais ils accordent énormément d'importance à leur indépendance. Ils auraient dû refuser nettement toute annexion à la Confédération et non pas accepter d'engager des discussions pour ensuite se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils ne donnent leur cuivre qu'en quantité contrôlée à la République. Une domination séparatiste placerait la totalité de leur production sous le joug de la Confédération et ils n'auraient plus aucun pouvoir. Ils savent qu'ils fonctionnent comme ça et que c'est de cette manière qu'ils ont annexé d'autres planètes suite à de fausses négociations leur faisant miroiter un monde meilleur. Jamais ils n'auraient dû accepter de prendre ce risque. Quittes à ravaler leur fierté et à appeler les Jedi en renfort dès le premier contact établi par les Séparatistes. D'après ce qu'on sait, ces soi-disant négociations durent depuis plusieurs semaines et ils ne nous contactent que maintenant ? Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Ulysse est d'accord avec moi et… Et vous affichez une espèce de sourire vicieux qui veut dire que vous pensez exactement la même chose et que vous vouliez juste voir si j'avais compris.

\- Primo, je ne suis pas vicieux. Deuxio, il y a clairement Hutt sous cailloux dans cette histoire.

\- Je suis presque certaine que cette expression n'existe pas, Cassiopea avait l'air désespérée. Que fait-on alors ?

\- On ne change rien au plan initial. On atterri, on se présente et on les écoute. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je pense que nous nous en rendrons compte très vite.

\- Je vais dire à Ulysse de préparer l'atterrissage et de briefer les troupes pour que nous ayons l'air parfaitement innocents. Même si, avec votre tête, ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Je vais me comporter en véritable petit ange. Passe devant je te rejoins.

\- Ah non. Si je vous laisse, vous allez envoyer une comm à Maître Windu pour vous vanter de vos exploits et vous risquez même de lui chanter votre horrible chanson de la victoire. Je crois que Maître Unduli ne s'en est pas encore remise. Vous venez avec moi.

\- Rabat-joie. Elle est très bien ma chanson.

\- Maître, rien que d'y penser, mes oreilles saignent. »

Un comité d'accueil les attendait sur le tarmac du petit et unique spatio-port de la planète. Quinlan et Cassiopea descendirent les premiers avec le Capitaine Ulysse pour aviser la situation. Le premier ministre les attendait accompagné de sa fille, en charge du commerce extérieur, et du chef des armées locales. _Aucun signe de vaisseau séparatiste à l'horizon_, constata Cassiopea en observant les alentours. _Aucun signe de vaisseau tout court en réalité._ Un bref regard échangé avec Quinlan lui confirma qu'ils s'étaient faits la même réflexion. Un spatio-port désert n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

« Maître Vos, salua le premier ministre en serrant la main de Quinlan. Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir. Vous êtes arrivés extrêmement vite.

\- Votre message indiquait une urgence me semble-t-il, répondit Quinlan. Vous avez parlé de menace séparatiste ? Je n'en vois pourtant aucun à l'horizon.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, voyez-vous, coupa la fille du ministre qui, lui semblait mal à l'aise. Nous allons tout vous expliquer, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

La situation avait beau sentir le piège à plein nez, Quinlan décida de laisser une partie de ses hommes à bord du vaisseau afin d'assurer leurs arrières et de veiller à ce que personne ne tente de leur retirer leur porte de sortie. Ils suivirent ensuite leurs hôtes à bord d'un speeder qui les conduisit rapidement au Grand Ministère de la planète. Sur le chemin, Cassiopea et Quinlan purent constater la présence de plusieurs bataillons de droïdes séparatistes qui semblaient s'afférer avec les habitants.

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils arrivés ?, demanda Cassiopea à la fille du ministre.

\- Depuis presque un mois. Au départ, nous ignorions qu'il s'agissait de Séparatistes. Ils n'étaient que peu nombreux et se sont faits passer pour des voyageurs en manque de carburant et nous les avons bien sûr accueillis. Ils n'avaient aucun droïdes, autrement, nous aurions tout de suite remarqué la supercherie.

\- Et comment avez-vous compris ?, s'enquit Quinlan.

\- Ils ont commencé à nous parler de la situation de la galaxie et des erreurs de jugement de la République, ils ont tenté de nous retourner le cerveau !, s'insurgea le ministre. Mais il était trop tard quand nous avons deviné leurs intentions. Ils avaient réussi à faire ouvrir une faille dans nos systèmes et ont pu faire poser plusieurs vaisseaux remplis de droïdes. Nous sommes à leur merci depuis. Nous aurions voulu vous prévenir plus tôt, mais nous étions sous surveillance constante et le peuple était terrifié. Il y a quelques jours, les hommes sont partis, nous laissant avec leur maudite armée. Nous avons sauté sur l'occasion, leur vigilance est bien plus évidente à tromper.

\- Donc vous n'avez engagé aucune négociation avec les Séparatistes ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Jamais !, s'insurgea le ministre. Nous sommes un peuple libre.

\- Et vous êtes tombés dans un piège, conclut Quinlan.

\- Je n'en suis pas fier croyez-moi, nous nous sommes faits avoir comme des débutants. Leur manœuvre était pourtant évidente.

\- Ne vous jetez pas la pierre, père. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger le peuple. En faisant mine de leur obéir, vous avez évité leur colère.

\- Nous avons mis au point un plan d'attaque pour leur retour, intervint le chef des armées. Ils ne seront probablement pas partis longtemps. Leurs droïdes vident nos mines et préparent les cargaisons tandis que d'autres nous surveillent comme si nous étions des animaux dangereux. Nous espérons qu'avec votre appui, nous parviendrons à les mettre en déroute. »

Il fut conclu qu'un repas serait servi dans la salle d'apparat pour discuter du plan d'attaque. Si les droïdes venaient à poser des questions, le ministre avait l'intention de faire passer les deux Jedi pour des émissaires de passage.

« Et ils le croiront, souffla Quinlan à Cassiopea tandis qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table. Ces trucs sont complètement stupides, ils n'ont aucune capacité de jugement. Ce ne sont pas des unités RD. Ils obéissent bêtement aux ordres et encore, il faut les leur rappeler toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Il est donc impossible de les laisser sans surveillance, ajouta Cassiopea.

\- Exactement. Ils nous mentent. Les Séparatistes sont toujours ici.

\- Il n'empêche qu'ils sont bien cachés. Vu le nombre de droïdes, ils doivent être nombreux.

\- Ils attendent certainement leur heure. Fais attention à la nourriture, au cas où ils essaieraient de nous empoisonner.

\- S'ils sont sous la menace, ils sont en effet capables de tout. »

Le repas qu'on leur servit était loin d'être celui d'un peuple pauvre à qui l'ennemi dérobait toutes ses richesses. Malgré les explications des locaux et les plans dont ils étaient entrain de discuter avec son Maître, Cassiopea ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas disparu et quelque chose ne collait pas dans l'histoire qu'on leur servait. S'il paraissait évident que les Séparatistes devaient toujours se cacher quelque part sur la planète, le calme dont faisaient preuve le ministre et ses hommes l'inquiétait. Elle avait déjà rencontré des peuples obligés de mentir sous la menace de la Confédération. Ils avaient beau faire de leur mieux, elle parvenait toujours à déceler leur inquiétude cachée. Mais, dans le cas présent, tous semblaient parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation. _Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me tracasse_, Cassiopea s'empara de son verre d'eau._ Si seulement je pouvais aller fouiner un peu mais il est évident qu'ils veulent nous garder dans cette pièce. _Résignée, la jeune fille sirota sa boisson – dont elle s'était assurée la provenance – et se contenta de parcourir la salle d'apparat du regard. Elle observa les différentes rangées de colonnades qui l'encadraient de chaque côté… et manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers. Anakin Skywalker se tenait caché derrière un pilier et lui adressait visiblement de grands gestes incompréhensibles. Reprenant contenance, Cassiopea écarquilla les yeux dans sa direction et lui adressa un regard incrédule. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? Il n'était pas censé partir à l'opposé de la galaxie avec Ahsoka ? _En presque dix longues années, Cassiopea avait appris à déchiffrer la quasi-totalité des expressions de son meilleur ami. Anakin étant incapable de la moindre forme de neutralité, il en avait un certain nombre à son actif. Celle qu'il affichait au moment présent voulait clairement signifier "attention, danger. Ne pas rester dans le coin". La jeune fille voulu attirer l'attention de son Maître à travers leur lien mais, étant donné qu'il se situait de l'autre côté de la table, elle avait peur qu'il ne se fasse remarquer s'il venait à tourner la tête en direction des piliers.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle donc à l'attention de la fille du premier ministre. Le voyage jusqu'ici m'a un peu secouée et j'aurais souhaité me rafraîchir. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un endroit ?

\- Mais bien sûr, veuillez me suivre. »

Heureusement, son hôte ne fit pas la totalité du trajet avec elle et se contenta de lui indiquer la bonne direction. Une fois certaine d'être seule, Cassiopea se mit en quête des boucles blondes d'Anakin. _Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin. Et en plus il est incapable de passer inaperçu, c'est le type le moins discret de la galaxie_. Alors qu'elle jetait un œil derrière une énième rangée de colonnes, elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet et la tirer en arrière.

« Nom d'un Bantha, Ani ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques ici ?

\- Chut, chut, chut !, Anakin l'attira dans l'ombre des piliers. Il ne faut surtout pas que ces types me repèrent. Ils ne savent pas que je me suis échappé.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? Vous ne deviez pas partir sur Caamas ?

\- Si, mais on a croisé Obi-Wan en chemin. Il avait besoin d'un coup de main alors on a un peu dévié de notre trajectoire initiale et c'est là que nous avons intercepté le message de détresse en provenance de cette planète. Comme notre mission sur Caamas n'était pas urgente et qu'Obi-Wan devait de toute façon retourner sur Coruscant et que c'est sur le chemin, on s'est dit qu'on allait venir jeter un œil. Laisse-moi te dire qu'ils sont loin d'être accueillants.

\- Donc c'est bien un piège, on s'en doutait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe vraiment ici ? C'est le Sénat qui a reçu l'appel à l'aide et le Conseil nous a envoyé. Le premier ministre nous a servi une sombre histoire d'invasion surprise et il a voulu nous faire croire que les Séparatistes s'étaient absentés.

\- Ils nous ont raconté la même chose. Obi-Wan a immédiatement trouvé ça bizarre alors j'ai profité de sa séance de soi-disant négociations pour aller fouiner un peu avec Ahsoka. J'étais certain de trouver Dooku ou l'un de ses sbires en planque quelque part mais figure-toi que c'est encore mieux !

\- Sous-entendu, encore pire. C'est quoi la vraie histoire alors ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'invasion Séparatiste. Ce sont des Séparatistes. Ils font partie de la Confédération depuis le début et ils ont simulé être des alliés du Sénat pour obtenir des informations. Et maintenant, ils entrent en action. Je suppose qu'ils espèrent attirer le plus de Jedi possible. Après, ils ne nous ont pas tués donc je pense qu'on doit servir de monnaie d'échange. J'ignore ce qu'ils veulent vraiment par contre.

\- Non mais je rêve. Ce sont leurs droïdes ! Pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi calmes. Où sont les autres ?

\- Obi-Wan et Snips sont toujours prisonniers et il en va de même pour Cody et certains de nos hommes. Rex était resté au vaisseau et j'ai pu le prévenir à temps. Il est allé se planquer quelque part avec le reste des bataillons. Il attend mes instructions et je voulais justement aller le chercher quand je vous ai vus passer.

\- Et le vaisseau ? Vous n'en avez qu'un ?

\- Obi-Wan a renvoyé son Croiseur directement sur Coruscant avec plus de la moitié de son bataillon. Ça ne devait pas nous prendre trop de temps et un seul Croiseur nous paraissait suffisant. Il serait sûrement encore venu avec nous sur Caamas après. Évidemment, ils ont confisqué le vaisseau juste au moment où Rex et les autres partaient se planquer. Comment aurait-on pu imaginer que la situation dégénérerait comme ça ?

\- Anakin.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la quatrième fois que vous êtes faits prisonniers en mission. En trois mois.

\- Oui bon, ce n'est pas non plus une généralité.

\- Est-ce-que c'est de ta faute ? Non attends, laisse-moi reformuler. Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois, pour vous mettre dans cette situation ?

\- J'ai simplement voulu les confondre et leur montrer que nous étions plus malins ! Je n'avais pas prévu leur espèce de garde du corps immense issu d'une race inconnue. Le truc m'a attrapé par derrière et un type de mini-droïde a profité des discussions et de l'inattention d'Obi-Wan pour lui piquer son sabre et Ahsoka s'est aussi faite attraper. Il n'avait qu'à surveiller ses affaires correctement.

\- Anakin. J'ai du mal à imaginer Obi-Wan responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. C'est toi la calamité ambulante. Où est-ce-qu'ils sont enfermés ?

\- Dans les sous-sols, ils ont une véritable prison là dessous. Ils nous ont séparés et il y a des gardes partout. Évidemment, ils m'ont aussi pris mon sabre donc j'ai préféré aller chercher des renforts avant de tenter de les libérer. Tu vois que je réfléchis avant d'agir !

\- Et c'est bien la première fois. D'habitude tu fonces, tu crash un ou deux vaisseaux au passage, et tu analyses les dégâts a posteriori. Il faut prévenir Maître Vos. Il sait que quelque chose cloche mais il n'imagine sûrement pas ça.

\- L'avantage c'est qu'ils vont avoir bien du mal à le désarmer. Vu la manière dont il sangle son sabre laser.

\- Pour une fois, ses étranges habitudes pourraient bien s'avérer utiles. »

Discrètement, Anakin et Cassiopea se redirigèrent vers la salle d'apparat. Se plaçant derrière une colonne en face de la chaise de son Maître, la jeune fille joua avec leur lien afin d'attirer son attention. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à lever légèrement les yeux dans leur direction. Pointant son meilleur ami du doigt, Cassiopea laissa filtrer ses émotions à travers le lien et, en prenant soin d'afficher également une expression de désespoir profond, elle fit rapidement passer le message à Quinlan. Ce dernier changea subrepticement de position, fit glisser son sabre entre ses doigts et adressa un léger signe de tête à sa Padawan.

« D'accord on y va, chuchota Cassiopea.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte ?, demanda Anakin.

\- Il va gérer la situation ici avec Ulysse. Ils ne s'attendent pas à être démasqués et ils vont les prendre par surprise. Ensuite, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de les faire parler. J'espère que notre vaisseau est toujours sur le tarmac ou que les hommes ont pu eux aussi se cacher. Une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient avoir parqué le tien ?

\- C'est un Croiseur Jedi, pas vraiment le plus petit modèle sur le marché. Ils doivent avoir un grand hangar quelque part.

\- Bon, le plus important est de retrouver Obi-Wan et Ahsoka. Ensuite, on avisera.

\- On va commencer par redescendre dans les sous-sols. Il me faut mon sabre et je pense qu'on retrouvera les autres avec.

\- Bon allons-y. Profitons-en tant qu'ils pensent que nous n'avons pas compris leur ruse. Il faut faire vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à remarquer mon absence prolongée. »

Trouver l'entrée des sous-sols fut rapide. Préférant rester discrets, ils choisirent d'emprunter les escaliers. Anakin marchait en tête, tout en pestant contre leurs soi-disant hôtes. Soudain, un bruit venu du bas des marches les arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?, demanda Anakin. On aurait dit un bruit de tôle et… R2 ?!

\- R7 ?, lâcha Cassiopea d'une même voix. »

Les deux unités RD s'étaient arrêtées devant les escaliers et semblaient les observer. Cassiopea avait laissé son droïde à bord du Croiseur car il se remettait d'une réparation suite à quelques cascades périlleuses effectuées à bord de son starfighter. Visiblement, il avait voulu prendre l'air. R2D2, l'unité d'Anakin, accompagnait ce dernier partout où il allait et était généralement d'une aide précieuse. Le Chevalier Jedi s'accroupit à côté de son droïde et ce dernier en profita pour étendre l'un de ses bras mécaniques. Entre ses pinces, se trouvait l'arme d'Anakin.

« R2, tu es le meilleur droïde de la galaxie, s'exclama Anakin en empochant son sabre. D'où est-ce-que vous sortez tous les deux ?

\- En tous cas, ils ont trouvé l'armurerie, commenta Cassiopea en récupérant le sabre d'Obi-Wan que lui tendait R7. Ils ont ceux d'Ahsoka aussi ?

\- Oui, R2 les a trouvés. À présent, il faut mettre la main sur les bonnes cellules. Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir d'autres prisonniers là dedans. »

Accompagnés de leurs droïdes, les deux Jedi poursuivirent leur route. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne croisèrent aucun signe de vie. Il y avait bien des cellules mais elles étaient vides et ils ne virent pas la moindre trace de gardes. Il leur fallut traverser quatre pièces vides avant d'arriver devant une porte gardée par des droïdes séparatistes. Ils se cachèrent et observèrent leurs cibles.

« Je déteste ces engins, grommela Anakin. Ils sont complètement inutiles mais il nous faut quand même un temps fou pour en venir à bout puisqu'il en sort toujours de partout.

\- Ils sont seuls, je ne vois personne dans les parages. Au moins, nous pourrons nous permettre d'être bruyants.

\- Je n'étais pas enfermé là. Ma cellule était carrément dans un autre couloir. J'espère qu'ils sont là tous les deux.

\- On va vite le savoir. Messieurs, bien le bonjour. »

Cassiopea était sortie de sa cachette et s'avançait vers les droïdes, Anakin sur ses talons. Les robots s'agitèrent immédiatement et se mirent à crier à l'attaque. Ne voulant pas leur laisser le temps de prévenir leurs supérieurs, Anakin déploya son sabre laser et l'expédia droit sur les deux premiers gardes qui finirent découpés en morceaux. Une fois son arme de retour entre ses mains, il la fit tournoyer dans tous les sens dans le but précis d'impressionner, voire de terrifier, les robots. Cassiopea, exaspérée par l'attitude de son ami et par son goût pour la mise en scène, activa elle aussi ses sabres laser et se positionna face aux droïdes restants qui se ruaient sur eux en gesticulant et en tirant de leurs blasters dans leur direction.

« Ils ne savent toujours pas viser, commenta Anakin en déroutant les tirs de son sabre. Et pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils crient comme ça ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les robots les plus intelligents de la galaxie, ajouta Cassiopea en séparant plusieurs têtes de leurs corps respectifs. Vous en êtes à combien avec Ahsoka ?

\- On a dépassé Obi-Wan. Il en était à soixante-quatre bataillons pour le mois dernier et, on a fait le compte avec Ahsoka, il se trouve que nous en avons anéanti soixante-sept !

\- Pas mal, pas mal. D'après les comptes de Maître Vos, qui tente toujours de faire un concours inutile avec Maître Windu d'ailleurs, nous en avons quatre-vingt-trois à notre actif pour le mois dernier. Et nous sommes bien partis pour faire encore mieux.

\- Vous êtes clairement inhumains. Je croyais que tu trouvais ces histoires de compétitions stupides ?

\- Uniquement lorsqu'il s'agit des délires de mon Maître pour faire enrager Maître Windu. En revanche, si ces chiffres me prouvent que je suis bien meilleure que toi, alors je les prends volontiers.

\- Et meilleure qu'Obi-Wan ! Il fait genre, les compétitions ce n'est pas son truc, il est trop sage et sérieux pour ça mais en vrai, il ne supporte pas de perdre.

\- Vraiment ? Il m'a juste félicitée quand je lui ai donné les comptes la semaine dernière.

\- Ça c'est parce que c'est toi et qu'il est incapable du moindre mauvais sentiment à ton égard. Ce qui est d'ailleurs complètement injuste. À ce que je sache, j'étais quand même son Padawan. Je devrais être son préféré !

\- Tu lui as fait vivre les pires années de sa vie, Ani, dit Cassiopea en riant et en détruisant un droïde.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis la perfection incarnée et le plus adorable des Padawan ! »

Croisant leurs sabres, les deux Jedi achevèrent de détruire le bataillon de droïdes. Combattre avec Anakin était devenu une seconde nature pour Cassiopea, de même qu'elle pouvait combattre avec Quinlan les yeux bandés. Ils s'étaient tellement entraînés ensemble qu'ils avaient acquis une technique coordonnée parfaitement rodée et il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter tandis qu'ils croisaient leurs armes. Les droïdes séparatistes étaient devenus leur terrain de jeu favori.

Alors qu'ils rengainaient leurs armes et qu'ils s'assuraient de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention, R7 et R2 s'occupaient de déverrouiller la porte qui menait au prochain couloir de cellules.

« Tu n'as rien d'adorable Skyguy, dit Cassiopea. Mise à part ta gueule d'ange qui ne sert qu'à tromper l'ennemi, tu es une véritable calamité. Je me demande encore comment Padmé fait pour te supporter. À sa place, je t'aurais déjà viré à coups de pieds.

\- Ce sont les mystères de l'amour, Cassy. Ils sont impénétrables.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle a une patience inégalable et que tu as trop peur d'elle pour faire l'idiot en sa présence.

\- Je préfère me considérer comme un mari aimant et prêt à tout pour rendre sa femme heureuse.

\- Un mari qui vit dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Est-ce-que tu comptes le dire à Obi-Wan un jour ?

\- Tu rêves, il va me découper en morceaux ! Il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher le Code à longueur de journée dès que je fais un pas de travers.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il sait. Il attend juste de voir combien de temps tu vas mettre à te trahir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il attend le bon moment pour me transformer en chair à Diet.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu crois qu'il me dénoncera au Conseil ? C'est la pire offense que je pouvais faire au Code quand même.

\- Il ne ferait jamais ça. Pas Obi-Wan. Il te fera la leçon c'est clair, mais il ne t'empêchera pas d'être heureux.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il comprendrait ?

\- Comprendre, je ne sais pas. Mais il te connaît. Tu n'as jamais été fait pour les restrictions du Code, pas en ayant eu l'enfance que tu as eue. Il ne peut pas attendre de toi que tu oublies ça. Si tu avais grandi au Temple, ce serait différent. Encore que. J'ai grandi au Temple et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre en quoi l'absence d'attachement ferait obligatoirement de nous des meilleurs Chevaliers Jedi. Ça devrait être le contraire.

\- Tu sais que tu es la meilleure ?, Anakin passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassiopea pour la serrer contre lui et lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Dis-toi que tu n'auras plus jamais à te poser la question. »

Une fois la porte ouverte, les Jedi s'avancèrent dans le couloir à la suite de leurs droïdes. Il faisait nuit noire et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Des cellules s'alignaient le long des murs et ils jetèrent un regard dans chacune. Certaines étaient vides mais d'autres renfermaient effectivement des prisonniers. Les visages ne leur étant pas familiers, ils préférèrent ne pas ouvrir les portes et attendre des renforts pour évaluer plus précisément la situation. Mieux valait éviter de libérer des Séparatistes rivaux. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Anakin retrouva enfin sa Padawan.

« Ahsoka !, cria-t-il en regardant dans une cellule. R2 vient ici, il faut ouvrir cette porte.

\- BIP BOUP BAP !, le petit droïde s'affaira quelques instants puis la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune Togruta sortit de sa cellule en pestant.

\- Franchement Maître, vous étiez obligé de jouer les héros devant ces imbéciles de Séparatistes ? Vous nous avez faits prendre !

\- Mais je suis venu à ta rescousse Snips. Je suis ton chevalier servant !

\- Je dois commenter ça ?, intervint Cassiopea.

\- Cassy !, Ahsoka se précipita pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Il semblerait que mon Maître et moi soyons tombés dans le même piège. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui oui, les boîtes de conserve m'ont juste jetée là dedans et ils ont emporté Maître Kenobi dans une autre cellule mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Où est Maître Vos ?

\- Entrain d'occuper nos amis Séparatistes. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ils ont sûrement réussi à les maîtriser avec Ulysse. J'espère qu'ils ont pu prévenir nos hommes et qu'ils les ont rejoints.

\- Les nôtres sont aussi quelque part. Connaissant Rex, ils doivent préparer un plan de sauvetage.

\- Une idée de l'endroit où sont Cody et les autres ?, demanda Anakin.

\- Oui, confirma Ahsoka. Ils sont dans une grande cellule de groupe dans le couloir de droite. Je vais aller les chercher pendant que vous essayez de trouver Maître Kenobi. Tu viens R2, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

_Toujours aussi énergique_, se dit Cassiopea en souriant. Ahsoka avait deux ans de moins qu'elle et elles se connaissaient donc depuis longtemps. Anakin ayant plus ou moins sauté l'étape Novice, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de côtoyer la jeune Togruta avant de se la voir assigner pour Padawan. Cassiopea se souvenait de l'état dans lequel cette nouvelle avait mis son meilleur ami. Anakin n'avait pas eu à passer les Epreuves pour devenir Chevalier. Son duel contre le Comte Dooku et la grande bravoure dont il avait fait preuve lui avaient valu son sacrement. Il n'avait alors pas tout à fait vingt ans et il comptait bien profiter de ses jeunes années de Chevalier avant d'espérer devenir Maître un jour. D'ordinaire, il était très rare pour un tout jeune Chevalier de se voir attribuer un Padawan. Si le titre de Maître n'était pas nécessaire, une certaine expérience était tout de même requise. La guerre avait cependant changé la donne et Anakin était un excellent leader. Il avait donc été promu Général, au même titre que les Maîtres, et s'était vu attribuer une Padawan pour le seconder dans sa tâche. Il avait été furieux à l'idée de devoir passer son temps à s'occuper d'une jeune apprentie inexpérimentée et n'avait pas vraiment accueilli Ahsoka à bras ouverts._ Quand je pense qu'il serait prêt à tout pour sa Snips maintenant, les choses ont vraiment changé. _Le duo était vite devenu fusionnel. S'il y avait bien une Padawan capable de tenir tête à Anakin et de suivre son rythme effréné, c'était bien la Togruta. Ils se complétaient à merveille et Ahsoka montrait déjà toutes les qualités d'un vrai Chevalier. Le fait qu'elle passe la moitié de son temps à sauver son Maître d'une mort certaine n'était qu'un bonus.

Tandis qu'Anakin fouillait les cellules du mur de droite, Cassiopea s'occupait de celles du mur de gauche. Soudain, elle passa devant un cachot qui retint son attention. Il était vide mais la lumière y était allumée. _Étrange, s'il y a lumière, il devrait y avoir prisonnier._ La jeune fille siffla son droïde qui vint immédiatement la rejoindre. Il se mit rapidement au travail sur le verrou de la porte. Méfiante, Cassiopea empoigna ses sabres en se préparant à entrer. Une fois la voie libre, la jeune fille fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bras lui avait enserré la poitrine, bloquant les siens le long de son corps.

« Cassiopea ?, lâcha une voix incrédule.

\- Bonjour Maître Kenobi, répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

\- Bon sang, excuse-moi, dit le Maître Jedi en la lâchant promptement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, est-ce-que vous étiez au plafond ?

\- Je prévoyais de surprendre d'éventuels visiteurs. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu me rendrais visite. Quinlan est avec toi ? Vous êtes tombés dans le même piège ?

\- Anakin nous a trouvés et m'a prévenue à temps. Je pense que Maître Vos et Ulysse s'occupent du cas de nos hôtes. J'espère que notre bataillon les a rejoints. Ahsoka s'occupe de libérer votre capitaine et le reste de vos hommes et…

\- Maître !, Anakin arriva dans la cellule. Vous étiez de nouveau au plafond ? Ça devient une habitude.

\- Nous faire capturer est devenue l'une des tiennes dans ce cas. Tout va bien ?

\- Disons que la situation est entrain de retourner à notre avantage. Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Maître Vos pour instaurer l'ordre dans le Grand Ministère. Une fois que Cody sera avec nous, nous pourrons prendre contact avec Rex et voir comment les choses se passent de leur côté. Ils ont peut-être rejoint les troupes vertes.

\- Il faut retourner dans la salle d'apparat. J'ai ceci pour vous, Maître Kenobi, Cassiopea tendit son sabre au Jedi.

\- Merci. Je crois qu'Ahsoka et les autres reviennent. Qu'est-il advenu des gardes ?

\- Je pense que nous pouvons nous partager un bataillon dans le comptage des points avec Cassy, répondit Anakin. Pour information, vous êtes bien parti pour vous retrouver à nouveau en troisième position dans le classement du mois, Maître.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je pourrais te surprendre. »

Cody, capitaine des troupes jaunes – celles d'Obi-Wan – avait pu récupérer tout le matériel de communication confisqué par les Séparatistes. Une dizaine de clones avaient été faits prisonniers avec les trois Jedi et tous se préparaient à présent à prendre leur revanche. Anakin prit contact avec son propre capitaine et Rex mit immédiatement ses hommes en marche vers le Grand Ministère. Les troupes bleues avaient entre temps réussi à retrouver leur Croiseur avec l'aide des hommes de Maître Vos qui étaient restés en poste dans le leur. Les vaisseaux se tenaient donc prêts au décollage, ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les rejoindre sans risquer de se faire capturer à nouveau. Les droïdes étant très nombreux et de catégories variées, la chose n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour retourner à la salle d'apparat. Sur leur chemin, ils se rendirent rapidement compte du changement d'atmosphère qui régnait dans les lieux. Des droïdes s'agitaient dans tous les sens tandis que des clones tentaient d'en abattre le plus possible et les Séparatistes essayaient de prendre la fuite. En vain, constata rapidement le petit groupe. Quinlan Vos, debout sur la grande table au milieu des plats renversés, hurlait des ordres à ses hommes tandis que, de son sabre, il décapitait tous les robots en approche. À ses pieds, le premier ministre, sa fille et son chef des armées, avaient été soigneusement ligotés et bâillonnés. Obi-Wan ne perdit pas de temps pour venir en aide à son ami tandis qu'Anakin et Ahsoka partaient à la rencontre de Rex et de leurs hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?, s'enquit Obi-Wan en embrochant trois droïdes d'un coup. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais sur cette table ?

\- Question de perspective et d'aérodynamisme, répondit Quinlan. Est-ce-que tu étais encore emprisonné ?

\- C'est à cause d'Anakin, il a encore voulu jouer les héros et ils nous ont pris par surprise. Tu as pu prévenir le Sénat ?

\- Ils étaient ravis d'apprendre la trahison de leur premier fournisseur de cuivre. L'armée républicaine est en route pour s'occuper de leur cas. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à calmer la situation ici et nous pourrons plier bagage. Je crois que nos vaisseaux sont prêts au décollage. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait du tien ?

\- Il est reparti sur Coruscant avec la plupart de mes hommes. Je pensais que ce serait une petite mission de routine.

\- Kenobi. Depuis quand est-ce-que le mot routine fait partie de ta vie ? Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec Skywalker. Il n'y a pas une mission qui passe sans qu'il ne vous arrive un truc et ensuite c'est toujours à nous de vous tirer d'affaire. Comme cette fois sur Aargonar.

\- Nous avions la situation parfaitement sous contrôle.

\- Vous étiez suspendus par les pieds au-dessus d'un trou rempli de créatures tentaculaires carnivores.

\- C'est ce que je dis, sous contrôle. Elles ne nous avaient pas encore dévorés. Et c'était de la faute d'Anakin si nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation.

\- Il mériterait le prix du pire Padawan du siècle.

\- Ce n'est plus mon Padawan, je ne suis plus responsable des dommages qu'il peut causer.

\- Non mais tu te retrouves toujours pris dedans. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On ne peut pas tous se vanter d'avoir une Padawan parfaite, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Elle est à moi et je la garde, Kenobi.

\- Rien que le fait qu'elle arrive à te supporter relève de l'exploit.

\- Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire, Cassiopea venait de rejoindre son Maître sur la table. Vous n'étiez pas censé gérer la situation sans faire de vagues ?

\- Les choses ont légèrement dégénéré, expliqua Quinlan. Leurs droïdes étaient déjà prêts à nous sauter dessus depuis un moment.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille, dit la jeune fille. Ulysse vient de me dire qu'il en arrive d'autres en provenance des mines. Combien de temps avant l'arrivée de l'armée républicaine ?

\- Une heure tout au plus, ils devraient réussir à calmer le jeu rapidement.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que Mace les accompagne, intervint Obi-Wan. Il prend généralement part à ce genre d'intervention.

\- Alors c'est clair, nous devons être partis avant, conclut Quinlan. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer ses humeurs et ses remontrances et, en plus, il va nous filer de la paperasserie et j'ai horreur de ça.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Ann-Mary depuis des semaines, protesta Cassiopea. Nous pourrions au moins les saluer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Quinlan, Cassiopea. Mace ne va pas être ravi d'apprendre que je me suis fait entraîner là dedans et il sera encore plus énervé en comprenant que j'ai laissé la moitié de mes hommes rentrer avec mon vaisseau. Je ne suis pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de l'entendre me faire la morale. Sans compter qu'il finira obligatoirement par se prendre la tête avec Anakin et, les choses étant déjà tendues entre eux, je préfèrerais éviter. En parlant de ça, où est-il encore passé ?

\- Il a retrouvé Rex et ils sont partis dans les hangars avec Ahsoka pour faire exploser les vaisseaux. Hors de question que qui que ce soit quitte cette planète avant l'arrivée de l'armée, expliqua Cassiopea.

\- Pour une fois qu'il prend une décision sensée, soupira Obi-Wan.

\- Il s'agit de faire exploser des choses, Maître Kenobi. Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce terrain, pouffa la jeune fille.

\- Tu as bien raison, c'est son domaine de prédilection. »

Au bout du compte, il s'avéra qu'Anakin avait également fait exploser trois hangars en plus des simples vaisseaux. Une simple erreur de calcul, selon les dires du jeune homme qui tentait d'avoir l'air innocent lorsque les autres Jedi le rejoignirent avec les clones restants. Quinlan se contenta de se rouler de rire dans un coin tandis qu'Obi-Wan reconsidérait ses choix de vie et que Cassiopea assénait une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami. Les Croiseurs de la République n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les hauts dignitaires Séparatistes avaient été soigneusement enfermés dans le bureau du premier ministre par Quinlan et tous les droïdes présents dans le Grand Ministère avaient été réduits en poussière. Ulysse et Rex étaient déjà entrain de faire tourner les moteurs des Croiseurs Jedi. Cody fit monter les troupes jaunes dans le vaisseau d'Anakin à la suite d'Ahsoka.

« Où est-ce-que vous allez ?, demanda Anakin à Cassiopea.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore reçu de nouvel ordre de mission et si Maître Windu vient en personne pour s'occuper de cette planète, ils vont avoir du travail.

\- Vous voulez venir sur Caamas avec nous ? Notre intervention n'était pas urgente puisqu'ils tiennent pour l'instant la menace séparatiste à distance mais ils ont subi des attaques assez sévères depuis l'espace et ils ont besoin d'aide pour remonter leurs défenses. Il est possible que ce soit Dooku lui-même qui s'en soit pris à eux. Il a des officiers avec lui, ne me demande pas leurs noms, tu sais que l'anonymat est la clé de fonctionnement de la Confédération. On pourrait y rester stationnés quelque temps histoire de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Caamas est une belle planète, et alliée en plus, ça nous changera des attaques de droïdes à répétition.

\- Ça sonne bien, qu'en dites-vous Maître ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, je n'ai jamais été sur Caamas, approuva Quinlan.

\- On doit d'abord vous ramener sur Coruscant Maître Kenobi ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- J'avais prévu de partir avec Anakin de toute manière. Cette mission me semble intéressante et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble.

\- La bonne vieille équipe de choc se reforme !, s'exclama Quinlan. En voiture Cassy, il ne faut pas traîner ici, je peux presque sentir Mace en approche et j'ai le nez qui gratte.

\- Je vais envoyer une comm à Ann-Mary pour lui expliquer que nous sommes partis plus tôt parce que vous vous êtes découvert une nouvelle allergie, soupira Cassiopea. Vous montez avec nous Maître Kenobi ? Ou vous préférez partir avec Anakin ?

\- Tu as plusieurs missions à me raconter je crois, dit Obi-Wan en dirigeant Cassiopea vers le Croiseur de Quinlan. Et j'ai bien besoin de passer un moment loin de la tornade Skywalker.

\- Et je ne serai plus seule avec Maître Vos. Il est particulièrement en forme ces derniers temps et son absence de respect frôle la stratosphère.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison, nous formons une bonne équipe à nous cinq. Même si je pense qu'Ahsoka se demande souvent dans quel monde elle a atterri.

\- Elle s'est vite habituée je trouve, elle calme un peu Anakin et il en a grandement besoin.

\- Votre grande sagesse vous honore, chère Padawan, dit Obi-Wan en riant. Quinlan a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

\- Ça doit dépendre du point de vue, répliqua Cassiopea. D'après Maître Windu, je lui ressemble trop et c'est préoccupant.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours écouter Mace. Il a une vision très rigide et stricte du Code et n'a jamais vraiment apprécié la façon qu'avait Quinlan de le considérer, c'est tout.

\- Étant donné que j'ai le même point de vue, je peux comprendre qu'il grogne dès qu'il nous aperçoit.

\- Le monde évolue Cassiopea. Il est peut-être temps qu'il en aille de même pour les mentalités. C'est ton caractère qui effraye surtout Mace. Il n'aime pas que les choses échappent à son contrôle et je doute que tu laisseras un jour qui que ce soit te contrôler. C'est en cela que tu es parfaitement assortie avec Quinlan. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

\- Vous n'auriez pas essayé ? Si vous aviez été mon Maître.

\- Oh non, jamais. Déjà parce que je pense que ça aurait très mal fini pour moi et ensuite parce que cela aurait été un sacrilège. Que serait-il advenu de notre soleil si nous avions essayé de l'éteindre ?

\- Personne ne m'appelle comme ça, marmonna Cassiopea.

\- Si, Cassy. Tout le monde le fait. Et moi le premier. »


	16. Chapitre 16

~ Fin de l'an 22 BBY

Temple Jedi, Coruscant ~

« Vous allez faire quoi?! »

Cassiopea était assise sur son lit dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son Maître et elle regardait ce dernier, à genoux devant elle, avec une expression horrifiée. Elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. La Guerre des Clones battait toujours son plein et la situation empirait. Le Comte Dooku, bras droit de Darth Sidious se tenant toujours dans l'ombre, était devenu l'ennemi premier des Jedi. Il s'était révélé être également un Seigneur Sith ce qui confirmait la crainte des Chevaliers qu'un nouvel Ordre du Côté Obscur puisse être entrain de se former.

Après quatre années passées en tant que Padawan, Cassiopea avait fait des progrès immenses. Son Maître lui avait déjà confié que le Conseil l'estimait quasiment prête à accomplir les Epreuves et qu'une année d'apprentissage suffirait pour cela. La jeune fille était extatique à l'idée d'approcher la fin de sa formation. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son Maître, d'autant que leur lien était supposé se briser dès l'instant où elle serait sacrée Chevalier, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours partir en mission avec lui et qu'ils vivraient encore de grandes aventures ensemble. Après tout, il en allait de même pour Obi-Wan et Anakin. Une dernière année. Des mois précieux dont elle comptait profiter le plus possible avant de basculer dans un autre univers. Des mois qu'elle aurait dû passer aux côtés de son Maître, alors elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

« Je t'en aurais parlé avant si j'avais su ce qu'il se tramait, lui dit doucement Quinlan. Mais le Conseil ne m'a rien dit. Ils ont organisé cette mission dans mon dos et je ne peux pas refuser. C'est le rôle que j'ai accepté de jouer en devenant Maître. Je suis celui qu'ils emploient pour les opérations dangereuses et classées secrètes et, celle-ci, est de la plus haute importance.

\- Et vous allez partir sans moi ?, s'insurgea la jeune fille. Je suis votre Padawan, vous devez m'emmener partout avec vous c'est dans le contrat.

\- Je sais bien mais…

\- Et vous m'avez dit que j'étais presque prête à passer mes Epreuves. Une mission de ce genre serait justement parfaite pour achever ma formation. J'ai besoin de ce genre d'expérience pour devenir un bon Chevalier Jedi et…

\- Cassiopea !, Quinlan la coupa et lui prit les mains. Je ne peux pas t'emmener.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Tu es extraordinaire. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure Padawan et tu deviendras un bien meilleur Chevalier que je ne le serai jamais. Il m'arrive même de me demander s'il me reste encore quoi que ce soit à t'apprendre ou si c'est toi qui as fini par m'enseigner des choses que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. Je sais dans quoi je vais me lancer avec cette mission et je refuse de t'entraîner là dedans. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Conseil m'a choisi pour effectuer son sale boulot, ils savent de quoi je suis capable et j'en ai également conscience. Il est fort probable que je me jette volontairement dans un piège potentiellement mortel et il est hors de question que tu m'y suives. Je serai également obligé de faire des choses affreuses pour pouvoir survivre et pour espérer atteindre mon objectif et je ne supporterais pas que tu découvres cette facette de moi. La galaxie a besoin de toi Cassiopea. Tu es un leader d'exception et tu es faites pour ça. La guerre est loin d'être terminée et il va leur falloir de nouveaux généraux pour diriger de plus en plus d'armées de clones. Tu dois achever ta formation et devenir Chevalier.

\- Et comment je suis censée faire ça si je n'ai pas de Maître ?, souffla la jeune fille après un long silence.

\- Le Conseil va trouver une solution. Ils ont dit qu'il ne te restait pas grand chose à apprendre et que tu pourrais le faire auprès d'un autre. D'ici à ce que je revienne, je suis certain que tu seras devenue encore meilleure et que tu les écraseras tous au moment des Epreuves.

\- Vous reviendrez vite n'est-ce-pas ? Vous allez démasquer ce monstre et nous pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre insensée.

\- Je te promets d'être là pour couper ta tresse de Padawan le jour où tu seras sacrée Chevalier. J'essaierai de rester en contact le plus possible pour te donner des nouvelles, même si cela va être difficile. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Tu me diras ce que le Conseil a décidé pour ta formation.

\- Quoi, parce que vous ne le savez pas ?

\- Ils ne m'ont rien dit, non. Et je serai déjà parti lorsqu'ils te l'annonceront. Je dois décoller cette nuit.

\- Vous partez tout de suite ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Trouver et mettre un terme aux agissements de Darth Sidious. Telle était la mission confiée à Quinlan Vos par le Conseil Jedi. Alors que Cassiopea observait, sans dire un mot, son Maître préparer ses affaires, elle essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il allait devoir affronter pour parvenir à son objectif. Elle aurait voulu l'accompagner. Elle savait qu'elle était assez forte pour cela. Mais elle savait aussi que, pour trouver le centre du mal, il allait falloir se mêler à ce dernier. Son Maître allait devoir intégrer le camp des Séparatistes et trouver les pratiquants du Côté Obscur de la Force. Ensuite, il lui faudrait sans doute se mêler à eux pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'à leur chef. À ce moment seulement, il lui faudrait frapper. Ce n'était pas une mission d'extermination, pas vraiment. C'était de l'infiltration et Cassiopea savait qu'il leur serait impossible d'y parvenir à deux. Ils seraient trop facilement repérables et bien trop vulnérables. Quinlan serait prêt à tout pour la protéger et la préserver et il risquerait alors de compromettre la mission. Dans l'état actuel de la situation, les Jedi ne pouvaient pas se risquer d'échouer. Trouver Sidious à temps était leur dernier espoir de l'emporter et s'il y avait bien une personne capable de réussir, c'était Quinlan Vos.

Cassiopea ravala ses larmes tandis qu'elle accompagnait son Maître vers le hangar où se trouvait le vaisseau banalisé qu'il allait emprunter pour sa mission. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir sa formation avec un autre Maître et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Mace Windu profite de l'occasion pour la prendre avec lui et tenter de la remettre dans le droit chemin comme il le disait se bien. Elle espérait juste que Quinlan reviendrait vite et que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Avant que la guerre ne commence à détruire la galaxie. En attendant, elle se jura de continuer à agir exactement comme il le lui avait enseigné, de ne surtout pas changer. Obi-Wan lui avait dit un jour qu'essayer de la contrôler aurait été un sacrilège alors elle comptait bien résister à ceux qui utiliseraient l'absence de son Maître pour tenter l'expérience. Elle continuerait de se battre pour la paix dans la galaxie et pour le maintien de sa chère République. _La liberté méritera toujours qu'on se batte pour elle._ La jeune fille allait rendre Quinlan encore plus fière d'elle et, lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle serait devenue la meilleure Jedi de sa génération.

Alors qu'il l'enlaçait une dernière fois avant de monter à bord, Quinlan promit encore à Cassiopea de rester en contact avec elle et de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il lui raconta qu'il était le meilleur et que ce n'était pas un Seigneur Sith décrépit qui parviendrait à venir à bout de son incroyable talent. Il réussit à la faire rire. En regardant le vaisseau s'envoler et disparaître dans le ciel de la capitale, Cassiopea se répéta qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission comme il en avait déjà accompli des dizaines auparavant et qu'il allait réussir et revenir victorieux. Elle ignorait alors qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

En se rendant vers la salle du Conseil le lendemain matin, Cassiopea tentait de rassembler ses nerfs. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, trop occupée à rechercher toutes les informations qu'elle pourrait trouver au sujet de Darth Sidious pour le cas où son Maître venait à avoir besoin d'elle. La jeune fille s'était également préparée à l'éventualité de se voir assignée à Maître Windu et elle était prête à se battre de toutes ses forces pour que cela n'arrive pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à l'imposante porte, une voix la fit se retourner.

« Bien matinale tu es, Cassiopea, Maître Yoda se tenait devant elle.

\- Bonjour Maître Yoda. Apparemment, le Conseil est censé décider de mon avenir pour le reste de ma formation. Je voulais régler cette affaire au plus vite.

\- Avec moi, tu discuteras de cette question. M'accompagner dans les jardins, tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sûr, Maître, Cassiopea emboîta le pas au doyen de tous les Jedi.

\- Très courageux, ton Maître est, mon enfant, dit le Jedi au bout d'un instant. Cette mission, lui seul, peut l'accomplir.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans les habitudes de l'Ordre de séparer un Maître de son Padawan.

\- En effet. Critique la situation est. Le choix, nous n'avions pas. Notre chance, nous avons dû saisir lorsqu'elle s'est présentée.

\- Vous avez eu une opportunité, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais n'auriez-vous pas pu organiser cette mission différemment pour que je puisse également y participer ?

\- De toi, nous allons avoir besoin. De te perdre, nous ne pouvions pas risquer. Et accepter de te mettre en danger, Quinlan n'aurait jamais.

\- C'est lui qui a demandé à ce que je sois tenue à l'écart n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Une autre option nous avons, celle-ci il a choisi.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et maintenant ? Il m'a dit que vous pensiez que j'étais bientôt prête ?

\- De quelques mois, tu as encore besoin. Te perfectionner dans l'art des négociations et du commandement tu dois. Des armées, dès ton sacrement, tu seras amenée à diriger.

\- Maître Vos n'a jamais été expert en négociations, ricana Cassiopea. Il est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas. Mais je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux.

\- D'accord je suis, approuva le Maître Jedi. D'un Maître qui te comprend, tu as besoin. Poursuivre l'enseignement de Maître Vos il lui faudra.

\- Vous avez déjà réfléchi alors ? Que pense Maître Windu de la situation ?

\- Avec le Conseil, je n'en ai pas parlé. Un seul choix possible, j'avais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Évident cela me paraissait. »

Cassiopea regardait le Maître Jedi avec incompréhension tandis qu'il les conduisait au cœur des grands jardins du Temple. Maître Windu ne semblant pas être une option, elle se sentait malgré tout rassurée. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation, elle remarqua du mouvement sur le balcon suspendu qui surplombait la capitale. Elle leva les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

« Maître Kenobi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Cassiopea, dit ce dernier en se tournant dans sa direction. Je suis désolé que les choses se passent de cette manière. Je suis certain que Quinlan accomplira sa mission avec brio.

\- Je pars avec vous alors ?

\- Si cela te convient. Maître Yoda pense que je pourrais encore t'apporter quelque chose durant tes derniers mois d'apprentissage. Ulysse et ses hommes embarqueront avec nous. Ils vont se retrouver bien seuls sans leur Général, alors ils pourront au moins suivre leur Commandant.

\- Réglée, l'affaire me semble être, conclut Maître Yoda. Des modalités, je vais vous laisser discuter. Une mission tu as Obi-Wan, dans le vif du sujet vous pouvez rentrer.

\- Bien sûr, Maître, les deux Jedi regardèrent le Grand Maître s'éloigner. Je te propose une petite escapade sur Bardotta. Quelques Séparatistes, un peuple en danger…

\- La routine quoi, conclut Cassiopea en souriant.

\- Si tu y ajoutes Anakin. Je crois qu'Ahsoka et lui y sont déjà.

\- Alors nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils prennent trop d'avance dans le classement.

\- Je pense qu'avec toi, nous allons rapidement les rattraper.

\- Alors en route, Maître. »

~ Fin de l'an 21 BBY

Croiseur Jedi d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ~

La date des Epreuves avait été fixée quelques jours auparavant. Il restait moins d'un mois à Cassiopea pour se préparer à vivre cet événement qui devait être le plus important de sa vie de Jedi mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le sujet. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son Maître depuis plus de deux mois. Au départ, elle ne s'était pas trop inquiétée. Quinlan n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de communiquer et ses messages étaient parfois espacés mais il finissait toujours par entrer en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien évidemment, ses messages ne comportaient jamais d'informations capitales, le risque qu'ils soient interceptés était présent, mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'assurer à sa Padawan qu'il allait bien. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, sa mission avançait bien et sa couverture, dont Cassiopea ignorait la nature, semblait tenir. Il était certain de pouvoir mettre la main sur sa cible.

_Deux mois sans nouvelles, ce n'est pas normal. J'aurais au moins du recevoir un signalement pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, même s'il ne me donne pas de détails. Quelque chose ne va pas, je suis certaine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose_. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Cassiopea tenta de joindre son Maître à travers leur lien mais rien ne se produit. La panique qui couvait en elle menaçait d'exploser. Depuis son départ, un an auparavant, la jeune fille n'avait pas tenté d'activer leur connexion, ne voulant pas risquer de causer de mouvement dans la Force qui aurait pu alerter leurs ennemis. Étant sans nouvelles, elle avait fini par s'y résoudre. Leur lien était l'un des plus puissants qui soit. S'il existait entre chaque duo de Maître et Padawan, son intensité dépendait de la nature des relations qui les unissaient. Plus ils étaient proches, plus le lien devenait solide. Cassiopea et Quinlan, tout comme Anakin et Obi-Wan, faisaient partie de ces duos extrêmement proches qui étaient capables de se comprendre et d'entrer en contact même s'ils se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Une forme de lien si profond qu'il ne s'était par ailleurs pas brisé entre Obi-Wan et son ancien Padawan lorsque celui-ci était devenu Chevalier. Chose qui s'avérait être extrêmement rare. Cassiopea pensait qu'il en irait de même pour Quinlan et elle une fois ses Epreuves réussies. Pourtant, à quelques semaines d'affronter les terreurs que ces dernières étaient réputées renfermer, sa connexion avec son Maître résonnait dans le vide. Il était impossible de rompre le lien. Seul le sacrement du Padawan avait ce pouvoir. Le sacrement, ou la mort de l'un des membres du duo.

Cassiopea refusait de croire à cette éventualité. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Si son Maître était mort, elle l'aurait ressenti dans la Force. Les Jedi perçoivent lorsque les signatures de leurs pairs s'éteignent et rien de tel ne s'était produit. Quelque chose lui était donc arrivé et elle était certaine que le Conseil devait en savoir plus sur la question. Eux, contrairement à elle, connaissaient les modalités exactes de la mission de Quinlan et ce dernier devait les tenir au courant de ses avancées. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était refusée à aller en parler à Obi-Wan. D'abord parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle se faisait des idées puis, une fois que ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés, parce qu'elle savait que cette mission était secrète et qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'en connaître les détails. Si le Conseil savait que Quinlan était toujours en contact avec elle, ils auraient tous deux de sérieux problèmes. L'absence de réponse à leur lien finit par décider la jeune femme qui quitta sa cabine pour se diriger vers le centre de commande où elle savait se trouver Obi-Wan.

Le Maître Jedi était penché sur les cartes de leur prochaine mission lorsqu'il entendit Cassiopea entrer.

« Tu devrais déjà dormir, Cassiopea, lui dit-il. Notre dernière mission a été éprouvante et, avec Grievous qui nous guette sur la prochaine, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche.

\- Il fallait que je vous parle, répondit la jeune Jedi en se hissant pour s'asseoir sur le tableau de bord en face de son nouveau Maître. C'est à propos de Maître Vos.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?, Obi-Wan ne semblait pas surpris.

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis deux mois.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il irait à l'encontre des ordres du Conseil.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Si ce n'était que ça, je ne serais pas aussi inquiète. Comme il ne s'est jamais passé tant de temps entre ses comm, j'ai décidé de le contacter à travers notre lien.

\- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Rien du tout. Il n'y a rien au bout du lien. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Maître. Je suis sûre que le Conseil doit en savoir plus.

\- Nous en avons en effet parlé, Obi-Wan avait l'air bouleversé. Mais je n'ai pas pu y croire. Avec plusieurs Maîtres, nous avons trouvé cette histoire ridicule et nous avons eu une grande dispute au sein du Conseil. J'avoue être parti en claquant la porte.

\- De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

\- Nous n'avions également plus de nouvelles de notre côté, depuis environ trois mois donc il est encore entré en contact une fois avec toi par la suite. Maître Yoda et Maître Windu ont enquêté et ils nous ont réunis pour une séance exceptionnelle du Conseil la semaine dernière.

\- Qu'ont-ils découvert ?, demanda Cassiopea. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est là que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Sa signature ne s'est pas éteinte, nous l'aurions senti, il est donc vivant.

\- Ce qui est une bonne chose. Non ?

\- D'après le Grand Maître, il aurait failli à sa mission.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Cassiopea, ils pensent qu'il aurait basculé du Côté Obscur de la Force. »

En un instant, Cassiopea eut l'impression que tout son univers s'écroulait autour d'elle. _C'est impossible, pas mon Maître, jamais_. Elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé d'emprunter la ligne ténue séparant le Côté Lumineux du Côté Obscur mais il l'avait toujours fait pour le bien de l'Ordre. Même s'il n'approuvait pas, et ne respectait pas toujours, le Code, il était profondément attaché aux Jedi et avait toujours tout fait pour les protéger. Cette mission ne dérogeait pas à la règle. En intégrant l'Ordre Jedi, ses membres intégraient en réalité une grande famille qu'ils défendaient ensuite corps et âme. Quinlan Vos n'aurait jamais basculé du Côté Obscur, pas alors qu'il se battait pour protéger la galaxie. Cassiopea rassembla ses pensées et tenta de se calmer avant de parler à nouveau.

« C'est impossible, dit-elle finalement. Il allait très bien lors de sa dernière comm et je doute que ce soit le genre de choses qui arrive en une nuit. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et il faut vite aller le chercher. Je suis sûre que le Conseil connaît plus ou moins sa localisation.

\- Je leur ai dit la même chose, répondit doucement Obi-Wan. Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails de sa mission, seuls les Maîtres Yoda et Windu le sont, mais je connais Quinlan depuis toujours et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Alors qu'attend le Conseil pour se lancer à sa recherche ?!

\- Ils ne le feront pas Cassiopea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maître Yoda a le dernier mot en ce qui concerne ce genre de décision et il a choisi de ne rien faire. Maître Windu l'a suivi avec quelques autres Maîtres. Je me suis battu pour qu'ils changent d'avis avec les membres restants mais nous n'avons pas obtenu gain de cause. Ils affirment qu'il a basculé.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar.

\- Cassiopea, Obi-Wan lui prit le visage entre les mains. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé là dehors mais je reste convaincu qu'il doit y avoir une bonne explication. Et, quand bien même ils auraient raison, alors…

\- Alors raison de plus pour aller le sauver !

\- Je sais, je leur ai dit la même chose, mais rien n'y a fait. Cette mission était clandestine, le Sénat ignorait tout de nos projets et partir à sa recherche reviendrait à mettre notre complot à jour et le Conseil ne veut pas prendre le risque. Si Darth Sidious a effectivement accès à nos mouvements comme nous le soupçonnons, il ne peut pas découvrir ce que nous prévoyions de faire.

\- Vous allez l'abandonner, murmura Cassiopea. Il est probablement tombé entre les mains des Sith et vous le condamnez à mort.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je te promets que j'ai tout essayé mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir face au Grand Maître et à Maître Windu.

\- Je sais, répondit Cassiopea d'une voix blanche avant de se lever et de quitter le centre de commande sans un mot de plus. »

Cassiopea ne pensait à rien lorsqu'elle se dirigea dans les cales du Croiseur, R7 sur ses talons. Rien de ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait raconté n'avait le moindre sens. Son Maître n'aurait jamais pu sombrer du Côté Obscur et, même s'il devait y avoir un fond de vérité dans l'histoire, cela voulait simplement dire que sa mission avait été compromise et qu'il s'était fait repéré. Dans ce cas, le Code Jedi aurait voulu que l'Ordre lui porte secours. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Voilà ce que disait l'une des phrases maîtresse de ce Code. Les Jedi devaient rester unis face au front obscur qui se dressait, menaçant, au dessus de la République. L'harmonie se devait d'être maintenue, tout comme la paix. Abandonner l'un des leurs, un Maître Jedi membre du Conseil qui plus est, n'était pas un acte digne de l'Ordre. De plus, il ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à créer la discorde au sein du Conseil, dont les relations étaient déjà tendues.

_Harmonie et altruisme, tu parles_. Cassiopea avait fusionné une hyper-propulsion à son starfighter pour pouvoir effectuer le saut nécessaire à travers l'hyper-espace pour se rendre sur Coruscant. R7 était déjà installé dans sa nacelle et la jeune femme finissait de s'installer aux commandes. Elle n'allait pas simplement rester assise et continuer sa vie sans rien faire. Actionnant le sas de décollage, elle fit rugir les moteurs de son vaisseau vert et argent et le lança à pleine puissance dans l'immensité spatiale. Direction le Temple et la salle du Conseil.

La situation s'étant détériorée dans la galaxie au cours des derniers mois, le Conseil se réunissait presque tous les jours. Les membres présents physiquement se faisaient rares mais, même en mission, les autres tentaient d'y participer à distance. Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de la grande salle, les envoyant s'écraser contre les murs, Cassiopea fut ravie de constater que, même au beau milieu de la nuit, les Maîtres ne dérogeaient pas à leurs obligations.

« Cassiopea !, Maître Shaak Ti se leva en la voyant entrer d'un pas furieux. Bon sang mais que fais-tu ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Obi-Wan ? Vous ne deviez pas être en mission ?

\- Maître Kenobi dirige toujours son Croiseur vers notre destination si c'est là la seule chose qui vous inquiète. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici et ma présence n'a rien à voir avec lui.

\- Nous entretenir d'un quelconque sujet, tu souhaitais ?, demanda Maître Yoda.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, Maître. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous voulez abandonner Maître Vos ?

\- Comment Obi-Wan a-t-il pu t'en parler ?, intervint Mace Windu d'un ton déçu. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

\- Ne me concerne pas ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Cassiopea !, s'insurgea Maître Shaak Ti. Tu ne peux pas t'adresser à Maître Windu de cette façon.

\- Maître Kenobi n'a pas eu à me dire grand chose, enchaîna la jeune femme en ignorant la remarque qui lui avait été adressée. J'avais compris de moi-même que quelque chose clochait. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis deux mois et la connexion au bout de notre lien s'est tue. En apprenant cela, Obi-Wan a bien été obligé de me dire la vérité.

\- En contact avec toi, il était ?, s'étonna visiblement Maître Yoda.

\- Je suis sa Padawan. Vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'il allait partir et faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Évidemment qu'il me donnait de ses nouvelles. Alors maintenant, j'exige de comprendre. Vous prévoyez de l'abandonner aux mains des Sith ?

\- Maître Vos, intervint Maître Windu d'un ton condescendant. A succombé au Côté Obscur. Nous en sommes à présent presque certains. Il est donc un traître à notre Ordre et son sort ne nous concerne plus.

\- À qui la faute ?, lâcha Cassiopea ce qui provoqua des exclamations choquées dans l'assemblée. Vous l'avez envoyé là-bas. Vous connaissiez les risques. Il n'a pas basculé, vous l'avez vendu au Côté Obscur. Et à présent vous refusez d'aller le sauver ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez trop honte de votre échec ?

\- Cassiopea, répondit gentiment Maître Yoda tandis que Maître Windu semblait sur le point d'exploser. À de trop grands risques nous nous exposerions. Un secret, cette mission était. Notre avantage, nous devons préserver. De précieuses informations, ton Maître a eu le temps de nous livrer. Nous en servir sagement, nous devons à présent.

\- Vous en servir sagement…, Cassiopea éclata d'un rire froid. Toute ma vie, vous m'avez forcée à suivre les règles d'un Code que je ne comprends pas. Toute ma vie, vous m'avez rabâché ces préceptes censés faire de moi un parfait Jedi et pourquoi ? Pour finalement les jeter par la fenêtre au moment où ils ne vous arrangent plus ? L'harmonie, la paix, l'abnégation, l'humilité, l'altruisme, en réalité, ce ne sont rien que des mots que vous faites miroiter aux enfants pour leur présenter une image parfaite des Jedi. Mais la vérité la voilà. La République est à feu et à sang et elle menace de s'écrouler. Au lieu de faire front et de nous battre ensemble pour défendre nos valeurs, vous préférez rentrer gentiment dans les rangs du Sénat et de ce manipulateur de Palpatine pour vous faire bien voir et défendre vos intérêts personnels. Ah, il est beau le Code Jedi ! Que m'avez-vous dit, Maître Yoda ? Quand je vous ai demandé à cinq ans où étaient mes parents et pourquoi ils ne venaient jamais me voir ? Que les Jedi étaient ma famille ? Qu'ils seraient tout ce que mes parents auraient pu être, et même plus encore ? Quel genre de famille abandonne l'un des siens à l'ennemi parce qu'elle pense que son image risque d'en pâtir ? Laissez-moi vous répondre franchement. Le genre de famille dont je n'aurais jamais voulu faire partie ! Quinlan était ma famille et, à cause de vous, je vais probablement le perdre pour toujours. Anakin a également perdu Ahsoka par votre faute et pour les mêmes raisons. Obi-Wan est furieux et ne vous pardonnera certainement jamais cette décision. Ils ont grandi ensemble, il était son meilleur ami. Alors félicitations, cher Conseil. Vous venez officiellement de détruire votre famille. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à essayer de la reconstruire, enfin, si vous en avez encore quelque chose à faire.

\- Cassiopea, tenta faiblement Maître Fisto après un silence de mort.

\- Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer. Votre simple vue me donne la nausée et il faut que je me prépare pour mes Epreuves. Après tout, je suis la Padawan d'un traître, n'est-ce-pas Maître Windu ? Je suppose que je pars donc avec un handicap qui sait, c'est peut-être héréditaire. J'ai promis à Quinlan de le rendre fier et de devenir la meilleure, je compte bien tenir ma promesse même s'il ne sera pas là pour le voir. Nous nous reverrons au bout de la neuvième étape. »

À tout juste dix-neuf ans, Cassiopea El-Solar remporta les Epreuves avec un temps et un score quasi-inégalé dans toute l'histoire de la République. Les neuf étapes avaient été aussi difficiles et traumatiques que certains le racontaient mais la jeune femme n'avait pas flanché un instant. S'il existait différentes façons de réussir le parcours, rares étaient ceux qui en ressortaient indemnes et en ayant affronté chacune des phases. D'ordinaire, l'aptitude primaire d'un Padawan dans l'un ou l'autre domaine lui permettait naturellement de s'exonérer de quelques unes des parties de l'initiation qui ne se présentaient tout bonnement pas à eux. Cassiopea les avait toutes affrontées.

Alors que ses camarades, également fraîchement sortis des Epreuves, se précipitaient autour d'elle pour lui poser mille questions et pour la féliciter pour sa performance exceptionnelle, la jeune femme garda le regard rivé sur les membres du Conseil qui se tenaient sur une estrade d'où ils observaient les futurs Chevaliers. La meilleure. Elle était la meilleure. _Pas mal pour une fille formée par un traître._ Elle laissa Anakin la prendre dans ses bras et elle le serra très fort contre elle, tentant vainement de ne pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Padmé, venue la soutenir avec son mari, lui adressait un joyeux signe de main, n'étant pas une Jedi, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher. Obi-Wan finit par quitter l'estrade du Conseil pour venir l'attirer contre lui. Il était tellement fier, lui dit-il, Quinlan aurait été tellement fier. Par la Force, ce qu'il allait lui manquer, pensa Cassiopea en rendant son étreinte au Maître Jedi.

Les heures suivant la fin des Epreuves étaient toujours chaotiques et il était difficile de s'y retrouver. Des félicitations et des embrassades pleuvaient aux quatre coins du Temple tandis que la cérémonie du sacrement se préparait. Les Padawan allaient devenir des Chevaliers et rejoindre leurs pairs et leurs ancêtres dans leur combat pour protéger la galaxie. Cassiopea finit par réussir à échapper à ses amis et, après avoir embrassé Ann-Mary une dernière fois, elle s'éclipsa vers ses appartements. Son amie avait elle aussi réussi ses Epreuves et il était évident qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle avait été la Padawan de Maître Windu et, si elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle devait avoir saisi que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. Cassiopea voulait à tout prix éviter de devoir discuter avec elle. Ann-Mary était beaucoup trop perspicace et elle était capable de comprendre.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Cassiopea tira le sac qu'elle avait préparé de sous son lit. Elle avait pris sa décision ce jour fatidique dans la salle du Conseil. Si c'était là ce que l'Ordre Jedi était devenu, alors il n'était plus question pour elle d'en faire partie. Sans Quinlan, et sans Obi-Wan qui ne pourrait plus la protéger une fois son apprentissage terminé, rien ne pourrait empêcher le Conseil de lui mettre des fers et de la forcer à entrer dans le rang. Malheureusement, il y avait une variable qu'ils n'avaient pas prise en compte. Celui qui voudrait contrôler Cassiopea El-Solar était loin d'être né. La jeune femme était maîtresse de son destin et rien ni personne ne pourrait la forcer à devenir un pantin à la solde du Sénat et du Chancelier Palpatine. Tout ce qu'on lui avait appris s'était avéré être un mensonge, comment faire confiance aux hommes lui ayant enseigné des règles qu'eux-mêmes ne respectaient pas. Les Epreuves avaient été sa façon de prouver aux membres du Conseil qu'ils avaient eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure en tant que Novice, elle était à présent la meilleure tout court. Il n'y en avait pas un parmi eux – mis à part Obi-Wan qui avait été exempté d'Epreuves pour son combat contre Darth Maul – qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi ses neuf phases avec autant de brio qu'elle. Ils avaient tous été surpassés. Le respect du Code faisait-il donc vraiment les meilleurs Jedi ? _Méditez là-dessus, Maître Windu. _

Elle ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à ses amis, ils feraient tout pour la retenir et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'armant d'un poignard, Cassiopea se posta devant son miroir. Elle avait ramené ses longues boucles acajou en une queue de cheval haute et seule sa tresse de Padawan pendait sur sa poitrine. D'un geste sec et précis, elle la trancha à la base et la posa sur son lit à côté de son comm-link et de sa tunique rituelle. Elle jeta un dernier regard circulaire à sa chambre et, jetant son sac sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers les hangars.

Elle devait faire vite, elle savait qu'Obi-Wan partirait à sa recherche en ne la voyant pas avec les autres à moins d'une heure de la cérémonie. R7 était déjà en position dans son starfighter et l'hyper-propulsion était en place. Cassiopea passa ses mains contre ses cuisses par réflexe. Y sentir ses deux sabres laser la rassura et lui donna la dernière once de courage dont elle avait besoin. Elle lança son sac dans le cockpit et grimpa à sa suite. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit, offrant à la pilote une vue imprenable sur la capitale illuminée dans la nuit. Une vue qu'elle comptait bien ne plus jamais avoir à contempler.

Cassiopea fit ronfler les moteurs, ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser ses larmes, et s'élança. Sans un regard en arrière.

_Adieu._


	17. Chapitre 17

Cinquième partie

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels, temps présent ~

Matylda sursauta et fut tirée de son sommeil lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle vit le visage soucieux de Maître Kenobi penché sur elle. La jeune femme s'étira pour remettre ses muscles en place et se redressa péniblement. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines qu'elle dormait sur un canapé et son corps endolori le lui faisait sentir. Le Jedi s'assit à côté d'elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sans dire un mot, le regard de Matylda se posa instinctivement sur le lit devant elle. Cassiopea n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux.

Au cours des semaines écoulées, ses constantes vitales étaient revenues à la normale et son visage avait repris des couleurs mais, pour une raison qui échappait à tous, la jeune femme ne se réveillait pas. Le signal sonore répétitif du moniteur relié à Cassiopea par électrodes était le seul son qui venait troubler le silence pesant de la pièce. En revenant, paniqués, sur Kidron, les Sentinels avaient tout d'abord installé la jeune femme dans l'aile médicale de la base où ils lui avaient fait passer toute une batterie de tests. Au bout de quelques jours, il leur apparut évident que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger et qu'elle semblait tout bonnement plongée dans un état inconscient qui n'avait rien de naturel. Obi-Wan avait émis une hypothèse selon laquelle la jeune femme aurait été exposée à un choc violent, physique ou psychologique, et que son coma n'était rien d'autre que le moyen choisi par son organisme pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre. Devant l'absence d'une autre explication, ils avaient fini par la déplacer dans sa chambre, pour l'allonger dans son propre lit. Depuis, toute l'équipe se relayait pour être auprès d'elle en permanence dans l'éventualité où elle se réveillerait enfin. Matylda avait à ce moment décidé de passer chaque nuit aux côtés de son amie. Les premiers jours, elle avait été incapable de fermer l'oeil et elle s'était donc contentée d'explorer la chambre de Cassiopea. Directement reliée à l'observatoire via le salon privé qui s'y trouvait, la pièce était elle aussi entièrement parée de baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la jungle extérieure et qui se tamisaient durant la nuit. La vue sur la base et sur la vie qui s'y écoulait était imprenable. Au cours de ses explorations, Matylda avait trouvé diverses choses, parfois plus curieuses les unes que les autres. Des plans de vaisseaux et de droïdes, des cartes écrites dans des langues mystérieuses et une armoire entière emplie de tenues venues des quatre coins de la galaxie. Intriguée, Matylda s'était amusée à essayer quelques-uns des vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. De multiples tenues de pilote et d'entraînement, quelques robes somptueuses et, dans un coin de l'armoire, une longue cape verte foncée. En la sortant, Matylda avait vite remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle portée par Maître Kenobi. Après l'avoir enfilée, la jeune femme avait du marquer un temps d'arrêt en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer Cassiopea dedans, sabres au poing. Connaissant son amie, elle devait sûrement la porter de manière un peu décalée pour trancher avec le côté très strict de l'Ordre Jedi.

De multiples photos ornaient également les étagères et les meubles de la chambre. Elle y reconnut tous ses amis, Sor avec un canon-blaster encore plus gros que celui qu'elle connaissait, Navo sur un ordinateur, Wolf se tenant bien trop près de l'objectif et, posée sur le bureau de Cassiopea, elle découvrit une photo montrant deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux bouclés et blonds foncés, adressait un sourire radieux à l'objectif tandis qu'une jeune Togruta, visiblement agrippée à son dos, faisait le signe de la victoire de ses bras.

« C'était mon Padawan, la voix d'Obi-Wan tira la jeune femme de ses pensées alors que son regard s'était justement posé sur la photographie. Anakin Skywalker. La jeune fille avec lui s'appelle Ahsoka Tano, il était son Maître.

\- Anakin, murmura Matylda. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

\- C'était son meilleur ami, ils étaient inséparables.

\- Je m'en souviens, elle m'a dit qu'il était mort avec les autres dans l'Ordre 66. Ahsoka aussi ?

\- J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle a quitté l'Ordre suite à un terrible malentendu peu de temps avant Cassiopea. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

\- Elle a pu survivre alors.

\- C'est fort probable oui, j'espère qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Comme je crois que Cassiopea y est parvenue.

\- Elle va se réveiller n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, Matylda. Nous ignorons ce qu'elle a subi sur cette planète, il faut laisser à son corps et à son esprit le temps de se remettre.

\- Elle avait l'air heureuse de vous voir, lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait véritablement réalisé que j'étais là. Il en va de même pour Quinlan. Elle a certainement pensé qu'elle rêvait ou bien qu'elle était victime d'hallucinations. Dans son état, c'est fort probable.

\- Mais elle sera heureuse, non ?

\- Je pense. Du moins je l'espère. Pour Quinlan, je n'ai aucun doute. Elle était dévastée quand elle a appris qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. En ce qui me concerne, elle m'en veut peut-être de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour que le Conseil parte à son secours.

\- D'après ce que vous nous avez expliqué, je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu en faire plus. Ann-Mary était outrée d'apprendre que son Maître avait pris cette décision mais elle a clairement dit qu'il était intransigeant et que rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. »

Une fois revenus sur la base, Obi-Wan et Quinlan n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'expliquer aux Sentinels ce qu'il s'était réellement passé six années auparavant. Si Vos avait refusé de donner des détails au sujet de sa mission, préférant les réserver à Cassiopea, le groupe en apprit assez pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à abandonner l'Ordre Jedi. Matylda, qui avait jusqu'alors une image idéalisée des Chevaliers avait commencé à remettre ses choix en question. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Cassiopea lui avait dit ne pas être certaine de pouvoir l'initier aux arts de la Force. Quelle que soit la vision de son amie au sujet des Jedi, elle ne correspondait en rien à ce que le Conseil lui aurait appris si l'Ordre avait réussi à la trouver durant son enfance sur Tatooine. _Et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'apprendre ça. Je voulais devenir une Jedi mais je veux pouvoir rester fidèle à mes valeurs. Si quelqu'un est bien capable de m'enseigner cela, c'est Cassiopea._ Matylda était déterminée à avoir une conversation avec son amie à ce sujet. Elle avait toujours fermement l'intention d'apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. _Enfin, une fois qu'elle se réveillera et après avoir réglé des problèmes bien plus importants. _

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière elle et laissa entrer Quinlan Vos. Lui non plus n'avait presque pas dormi au courant des dernières semaines et, malgré son imposante stature, il semblait éreinté. Le Kiffar déclina l'offre d'Obi-Wan de les rejoindre sur le canapé et il s'approcha immédiatement de son ancienne Padawan. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il entreprit de jouer avec quelques boucles de la jeune femme qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les vitres et donnaient des reflets rouges sang aux cheveux de Cassiopea tout en faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur.

Pour les Sentinels, rien ne laissait présager que cette journée allait être différente des précédentes. Le Destroyer du Général Vénusii-Arcadia était toujours présent, menaçant, au-dessus de leurs têtes et Navo n'était pas certaine de pouvoir garantir la solidité des boucliers plus longtemps. Une confrontation semblait de plus en plus inévitable et toute la base se tenait prête. Chaque Sentinel était attelé à sa tâche et tous gardaient les yeux rivés sur le ciel, attendant le moment fatidique. Quinlan et Villie s'étaient immédiatement engagés auprès de Wolf pour l'aider à préparer ses troupes à l'assaut. Ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour diriger tous les pilotes se tenant prêts au décollage depuis une semaine déjà. Le Kiffar appréciait beaucoup le commandant. Il avait toutes les qualités nécessaires à un bon leader et son passé de soldat et de guerrier Mandalorien le rendait particulièrement fiable et, surtout, implacable devant l'ennemi. Valdez avait un mental d'acier et une détermination hors-norme et Quinlan ne s'était pas étonné qu'il soit devenu si proche de Cassiopea. La voir dans cet état avait rendu le pilote fou de rage et de douleur et l'ancien Jedi avait vite compris que des liens très forts les unissaient ce qui avait encore fait monter le jeune homme dans son estime. Wolf n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le commandant venait toujours voir Cassiopea avant de rejoindre ses troupes. Quinlan avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre et ils partaient ensuite ensemble. Soupirant, le Kiffar se pencha sur Cassiopea et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il commençait juste à se relever quand le moniteur se mit à émettre des sons effrénés. Obi-Wan et Matylda se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre Quinlan autour du lit. Les signaux étaient désordonnés et n'avaient pas le moindre sens, Matylda envoya rapidement une comm à Navo pour la prévenir et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vérifier les constantes vitales de son amie, cette dernière ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Cassiopea mit un moment à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Son esprit était embrumé et des images floues continuaient de défiler devant ses yeux. Un instant plus tôt, elle aurait juré se trouver au Temple à hurler sur Maître Windu dans la salle du Conseil. Alors que sa vision s'adaptait à son environnement et qu'elle reconnut sa chambre sur Kidron, elle se dit qu'elle avait probablement du rêver. _Mon dieu ma tête_, la jeune femme se redressa difficilement, vaguement consciente des mains qui se plaçaient dans son dos. _J'ai l'impression qu'un speeder m'est passé dessus. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'est arrivé ? Il y a eu Jedha, les Modeleurs et qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a fait ? J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Comment est-ce-que j'ai fait pour rentrer ?_ La jeune femme tentait de se remettre les idées en place lorsque le visage visiblement paniqué de Matylda vint se placer dans son champ de vision.

« Matylda ?, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Incapable de répondre, la jeune femme se précipita en avant et serra brusquement son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsque Cassiopea lui passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Se reprenant, Matylda s'écarta de Cassiopea et, essuyant ses larmes, la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, hoqueta-t-elle. Et tu ne te réveillais pas…

\- Vous m'avez retrouvée. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?

\- Presque trois semaines. Et il nous en a fallu plus pour réussir à retrouver ta trace.

\- Bon sang, la jeune femme pesta dans une langue étrange. Je suis restée sur cette maudite planète pendant des semaines ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?, lâcha brusquement Matylda. Tu étais dans un tel état quand on t'a trouvée.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour remonter jusqu'à moi ?, demanda Cassiopea en même temps.

\- Et bien, Matylda leva les yeux au-delà de Cassiopea qui se retourna. »

La jeune femme regarda Obi-Wan durant de longues minutes, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait eu, l'espace d'un instant sur Kro Var, l'impression qu'il était avec elle mais, elle souffrait tellement, qu'elle avait cru à une hallucination. Pourtant, il était bien là, debout devant elle, à la regarder comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Six ans. Six longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Après l'Ordre 66, elle avait été persuadée qu'il avait péri comme tous les autres mais, elle aurait dû se douter que, s'il y avait bien un Jedi capable de contourner l'inévitable, c'était Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mais que faisait-il ici ? La jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien, sa tête lui tournait, son corps était engourdi et des images floues des derniers instants dans la cave sur Kro Var lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'Obi-Wan mais il y avait autre chose.

Cassiopea n'eut pas à se retourner. En sentant un bras se poser contre son dos, elle comprit immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus rien senti au bout de leur connexion depuis des années mais elle n'avait cependant jamais été brisée. La signature de Quinlan Vos lui explosa en plein visage. La jeune femme mit un long moment avant d'oser lui faire face. Lui aussi la regardait comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait devant lui. Cassiopea dut être silencieuse trop longtemps car les sourcils de son ancien Maître commencèrent à se froncer d'inquiétude. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose mais elle en était incapable. Rien de ce qu'elle voyait n'avait le moindre sens. Il aurait dû être mort, abandonné par le Conseil aux mains des Sith de Palpatine. Alors comment pouvait-il se tenir devant elle ? Et sur la base des Sentinels ? La jeune femme sentit l'ombre d'une crise de panique monter en elle et elle ne put se reprendre que grâce au choc causé par l'ouverture violente de la porte de sa chambre.

Wolf se rua vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras, glissant son visage contre son cou et enfonçant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. D'instinct, Cassiopea lui rendit son étreinte et tenta du même fait de disparaître contre lui. La chaleur de son ami et sa voix bouleversée qui lui murmurait à l'oreille la ramenèrent sur terre. _Wolf_, elle amena ses mains dans les boucles blondes du pilote. À cet instant, il était la seule chose à laquelle son esprit parvenait à se raccrocher. La seule chose qui avait un sens dans le chaos qui l'entourait. Le commandant l'écarta légèrement de lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, Cass. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lui répondit la jeune femme en le laissant la ramener contre lui. Tu sens la poudre, grommela-t-elle contre sa veste.

\- Je sais, Wolf laissa s'échapper un rire. Ça fait trois jours que je suis dans les canons de mon fighter.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, Cassiopea se redressa brusquement. J'ai vu la réflexion des boucliers à travers les vitres et…

\- Pas maintenant, la coupa le pilote en la forçant à se rasseoir. On en parlera mais d'abord, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Cassiopea ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Sor venait de débouler suivi de près par Sélène qui avait l'air à la fois paniquée et euphorique. Navo et Ivan arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard avec Ann-Mary et Emiliana. Il y eut un moment de flottement et d'incompréhension générale tandis que tous prenaient Cassiopea dans leurs bras et tentaient de lui poser des questions en même temps. La jeune femme tournait la tête de chaque côté pour essayer de répondre à tout le monde et ce fut uniquement lorsque Wolf cria à ses amis de se calmer que le silence revint.

« Bon, reprit le pilote. Si nous commencions depuis le début ?, il fut interrompu par un grand fracas venu du tarmac suivi d'une multitude d'injures colorées.

\- C'était quoi ça ?, demanda Sor une fois l'instant passé.

\- Villie, grogna alors Quinlan en se massant les tempes. Il devait déménager le contenu du hangar douze dans le hangar quatre.

\- Il a un problème d'orientation ?, continua le Twi'lek. Parce que le hangar quatre est de l'autre côté.

\- Il a un problème tout court. Il a voulu faire le malin en passant par le tarmac parce que c'était soi-disant plus rapide.

\- Le tarmac est blindé de vaisseaux…

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Avec son énorme cargo terrestre, c'était évident qu'il allait foncer dans quelque chose mais vu qu'il n'écoute jamais rien et qu'il se croit plus intelligent que les autres.

\- C'est impressionnant comme les similarités s'attirent, commenta Obi-Wan.

\- Dis donc, Kenobi, répliqua Quinlan en le pointant du doigt. C'est moi ou tu es particulièrement sarcastique à mon encontre depuis quelques semaines ?

\- Il n'a pas tort, marmonna alors Cassiopea ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde.

\- Tu l'as retournée contre moi !, s'exclama finalement Quinlan après l'avoir regardée pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, nia Obi-Wan. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour prouver au monde que tu es un cas. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul.

\- Est-ce-que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, lâcha Cassiopea. Et qui est ce Villie ?

\- Une calamité que je me traîne depuis quatre ans, dit Quinlan. Mais vu qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Cassiopea, Obi-Wan s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Tu as peut-être besoin de voir un médecin.

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu sonnée et courbaturée. Que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous survécu ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, disons que j'ai eu de la chance. J'affrontais Grievous lorsque l'Ordre 66 a été déclenché. Mes troupes n'étaient pas avec moi. Lorsque j'ai voulu les rejoindre, ils se sont mis à me tirer dessus. Je suis tombé de ma monture et j'ai fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un bassin en contrebas. Je suppose qu'ils ont pensé que j'étais mort ou peut-être qu'ils ont reçu de nouveaux ordres mais, quand je suis revenu sur la terre ferme, ils étaient partis avec mon Croiseur. J'avais parqué mon fighter ailleurs et j'ai pu retourner au Temple, c'est là que je suis tombé sur Ann-Mary.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire qu'il était en vie, expliqua la jeune femme en s'approchant. J'aurais voulu, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jedha, j'ai été dépassée par les évènements.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Cassiopea en lui prenant la main. Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, reprit Obi-Wan. Que Maître Windu était parti affronter Palpatine et qu'il avait été tué, tout comme les Novices qui se trouvaient dans le Temple. Elle m'a parlé des Archives et de la mission que son Maître lui avait confiée et je lui ai dit de partir sur Jedha et de me prévenir quand elle serait bien arrivée. Après, je suis allé trouver Maître Yoda et nous avons tenté de nous débarrasser de Palpatine. Malheureusement, nous avons échoué.

\- Est-il en vie?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Oui. Mais après sa défaite, il a choisi de se retirer et de disparaître. La purge était lancée et j'ai donc fait la même chose. J'ai conservé mon comm-link pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec Ann-Mary au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi. Cela fait quatre ans que je vis loin de tout.

\- Anakin ?, dit doucement Cassiopea.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Obi-Wan après une hésitation. »

Cassiopea ferma les yeux. Apprendre qu'Obi-Wan était en vie avait réveillé une étincelle d'espoir en elle, même si elle savait qu'il était vain. La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre l'ancien Maître Jedi qui la serra fermement contre lui. Elle resta sans bouger un long moment tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues. Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers Quinlan qui venait de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cassiopea tandis qu'elle se redressait pour le regarder. Sans un mot, il l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Tu as tellement grandi, dit-il finalement.

\- Je fais toujours la même taille.

\- Métaphoriquement, tu le fais exprès ? J'essayais de partager un moment émouvant là !

\- Justement, Cassiopea souriait. Ça ne vous ressemble tellement pas que je sais que vous allez finir par me sortir une énormité. Alors je prends les devants.

\- Certes, grommela le Kiffar.

\- Bon, Cassiopea se redressa en essuyant ses larmes. C'est quoi l'histoire ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un chapitre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont raconté ?

\- Comme je n'avais plus de nouvelles, j'ai tenté de vous joindre à travers le lien mais je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai demandé à Obi-Wan s'il savait quelque chose et il m'a dit que le Conseil vous croyait passé du Côté Obscur et qu'ils avaient décidé de vous abandonner.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai pris mon fighter et je suis allée les voir. Windu m'a raconté que vous étiez un traître, Yoda a essayé de m'embobiner avec ses histoires de bien commun – classique me direz-vous – et je leur ai jeté ma façon de penser au visage.

\- Tu es allée hurler sur le Conseil ?, demanda Quinlan en la regardant comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée.

\- Évidemment. Ensuite j'ai claqué la porte, j'ai passé mes Epreuves pour la forme et je suis partie.

\- Pour la forme, Quinlan jeta un regard incrédule à l'assemblée. Madame, affronte les horreurs des Epreuves et les traumatismes qui peuvent en découler, pour la forme. Pourquoi ? Tu avais de toute façon l'intention de partir ?

\- Je voulais que ces hypocrites du Conseil comprennent bien ce qu'ils allaient perdre.

\- Tu es complètement dingue.

\- À qui la faute ? Ça se transmet ces choses-là.

\- Je n'ai pas de contre-argument à avancer.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour vous. Est-ce-que c'était vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette histoire de Côté Obscur ?

\- Oui, ça l'était. Même si c'est en réalité un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tu te rappelles qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une mission d'infiltration ?

\- Oui, pour atteindre Palpatine. Même si nous ignorions alors que c'était lui.

\- J'ai réussi. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps mais j'ai fini par m'intégrer dans les rangs des Séparatistes et par atteindre les Sith. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce que nous pensions. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de la plupart d'entre eux. Ils avaient trouvé refuge sur Mustafar, c'est de là que partaient tous les ordres. Une fois que j'étais dedans, il m'a fallu trouver des alliés. Il fallait que l'on me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me confier des secrets. J'aurais pu me faire passer pour un Jedi en défection mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire à ce sujet, j'avais trop peur d'exposer le Temple en cas d'échec. Je me suis donc contenté de rester un Kiffar s'étant découvert sensible à la Force et qui voulait se faire une place dans la galaxie. Ils y ont cru et j'ai vite été amené à entrer en contact avec des Sith. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que je ne rencontre Asajj Ventress.

\- Ventress ?, coupa Cassiopea en s'adressant cette fois à Obi-Wan. La Ventress ? L'ancienne apprentie de Dooku ?

\- Elle-même oui, confirma le Jedi. Nous avions appris qu'elle avait trahi son Maître et quitté les Sith et les Séparatistes. Quinlan en a donc profité pour tenter de nouer le lien.

\- Une traître, c'était inespéré, reprit le Kiffar. Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle accepte de parler alors je l'ai approchée en prétendant être déçu par ce que j'avais trouvé sur Mustafar. Elle a semblé me croire et nous avons été amenés à collaborer. Comme elle s'était retrouvée seule et que les ennemis affluaient de tous les côtés, je lui ai proposé mon aide, ce qu'elle a accepté. Nous sommes restés ensemble un moment et je pensais qu'elle finirait par se confier mais elle m'a devancé. Elle avait compris qui j'étais et elle a également du réaliser qu'elle était ma vraie mission. Elle aurait pu me confronter et tenter de me tuer mais elle a choisi une autre option.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda Cassiopea qui avait déjà peur de comprendre.

\- Elle m'a séduit. Dans un sens j'ai envie de dire que j'ai été particulièrement stupide sur ce coup là mais les évènements m'ont finalement prouvé le contraire, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire par la suite. En tout cas, je me suis laissé embobiner par ses histoires et j'ai fini par succomber complètement.

\- Maître…

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je devrais vraiment revoir mes standards en matière de femmes mais que veux-tu. Je suis faible. Donc elle m'a séduit et, dans le même temps, elle en a profité pour m'attirer lentement mais sûrement vers le Côté Obscur. Tu me connais, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu tendance à jouer avec le feu dans ce domaine mais je me rattrapais toujours à l'Ordre et au devoir que j'avais à accomplir. Seulement cette fois, elle m'a totalement retourné le cerveau. Asajj est une Soeur de la Nuit. Elle tire ses pouvoirs de la Force et ses capacités sont redoutables. Elle a été capable de me remonter entièrement contre les Jedi.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle avait trahi les Sith, intervint Matylda qui écoutait attentivement. Elle n'aurait pas dû être du côté des Jedi alors ?

\- C'est aussi ce que je croyais, approuva Quinlan en lui souriant. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de m'allier à elle au départ. Mais j'ignorais alors qu'elle avait elle-même été une Jedi.

\- Comment ça ?, Cassiopea semblait sous le choc.

\- Elle a été entraînée par le Chevalier Ky Narec. Il était en exil de l'Ordre lorsqu'il l'a trouvée mais il a été impressionné par ses capacités et il a décidé de la prendre pour Padawan. Ils sont devenus de véritables héros de guerre durant les années qu'ils ont passées ensemble. Ils ont mis fin au conflit sur Rattatak mais les choses ont mal tourné. Son Maître s'est fait assassiner et c'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu.

\- C'est terrible, lâcha Emiliana. Mais elle était une bonne personne alors ?

\- Bien sûr, mais la haine et la vengeance l'ont fait basculer du Côté Obscur. Elle s'est mise à blâmer les Jedi, croyant que, s'ils avaient accepté de les accueillir au Temple au lieu de prolonger l'exil de son Maître, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ensuite, elle a rencontré Dooku qui l'a davantage endoctrinée dans ce sens et l'a initiée aux arts noirs.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ensuite ?, demanda Cassiopea. Elle a quitté Dooku.

\- Palpatine a demandé à Dooku de la tuer car elle devenait trop puissante à son goût. Il a essayé mais a échoué. À partir de ce moment, elle a retourné toute sa haine contre son ancien Maître. Elle a erré pendant un moment et était devenue chasseuse de prime lorsque je l'ai trouvée. Par la suite, elle m'a entraîné. Le genre d'entraînement intensif qui peut tuer un homme s'il n'est pas à la hauteur. D'abord, c'était purement physique puis la Force s'y est ajoutée. Elle m'a appris à faire des choses horribles et j'ai suivi tous ses enseignements à la lettre. J'avais déjà un bon pied dans le Côté Obscur. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris quelles étaient ses véritables intentions et la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait pas tué et avait choisi de me pousser à basculer. Elle voulait que je tue Dooku. Ça aurait été pour elle la plus belle des vengeances. Afin d'attiser ma haine contre lui, elle m'a raconté qu'il avait tué mon Maître, mort lors d'une mission alors que j'étais encore son Padawan. En réalité, c'est elle qui l'avait mis à mort mais elle voulait juste que j'oriente toute ma colère contre le Comte. Elle a utilisé plusieurs techniques du genre et j'ai fini par être obsédé par l'idée de le tuer. À ce moment là, je pense que j'avais définitivement basculé du Côté Obscur et j'ai arrêté de donner la moindre nouvelle. Que ce soit au Conseil, ou à toi. Avant, je parvenais encore à me raccrocher à quelque chose, malgré la noirceur, mais j'ai fini par perdre pied. Au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés en position pour parvenir à anéantir Dooku. Tuer est la dernière étape à franchir pour basculer irrémédiablement et j'ai été à deux doigts de le faire. J'affrontais le Comte et je m'apprêtais à frapper lorsqu'il a dirigé ses Eclairs de Force vers moi. À cette distance et connaissant sa puissance, j'aurais dû y rester.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu alors ?

\- Asajj. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle a pris le coup à ma place et je crois que cela m'a fait sortir de ma torpeur. Juste avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle, elle m'a dit l'avoir fait pour m'empêcher de sombrer définitivement du Côté Obscur en commettant un acte irréparable.

\- Elle vous aimait vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Cassiopea au bout d'un instant.

\- Je crois, oui. Au départ, elle s'est servie de moi mais j'avais fait la même chose alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'ai enterrée suivant les coutumes des Soeurs de la Nuit et son esprit a finalement pu rejoindre les siennes. De par son geste, elle aussi s'est libérée du Côté Obscur ce qui lui garantissait à nouveau sa place auprès de son peuple. Il m'a fallu un moment pour me remettre. J'étais complètement perdu et brisé mais il a bien fallu que je me reprenne. J'ai rapidement réalisé que le Conseil avait dû comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé et avait choisi de m'abandonner. Autrement, ils seraient venus à mon secours. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère. Leur attitude ne m'a pas surpris, ils ont toujours été du genre à faire passer leurs propres intérêts avant le bien commun, surtout Mace. Ne m'en veux pas Ann-Mary, mais ce type a certainement dû se réjouir de mon sort. Il ne m'a jamais supporté.

\- Vous avez fui alors ?, s'enquit Cassiopea.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai pris le premier vaisseau que j'ai trouvé et j'ai mis le cap sur Coruscant. Près de trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis mon départ et il fallait absolument que je te retrouve. Je t'avais promis de revenir. Je te laisse imaginer l'accueil que j'ai reçu. Heureusement qu'Obi-Wan était là, il m'a défendu devant le Conseil. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état d'ailleurs. C'est quand il m'a expliqué que tu étais partie que j'ai compris pourquoi il était tellement en colère. Le fait est que Maître Yoda m'a cru et qu'il a vu que j'étais entièrement revenu du Côté Lumineux. Il a accepté mon retour sans faire trop de vagues – après les hurlements d'Obi-Wan et malgré l'air traumatisé de Mace je précise – et m'a immédiatement assigné à mon ancien bataillon. Nous étions à quelques semaines de l'Ordre 66, même si nous l'ignorions, et il fallait se battre sur tous les fronts. Inutile de préciser que je n'en avais strictement rien à faire et que la seule chose qui m'importait était de partir à ta recherche.

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, non. Obi-Wan m'a dit que tu étais partie deux ans avant mon retour et qu'il t'avait lui même cherchée pendant des mois, sans succès.

\- Vraiment ?, Cassiopea se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

\- Avec Anakin, nous avons mis plusieurs missions de côté pour essayer de te retrouver. Je pense que nous avons tout essayé mais tu avais tellement bien couvert tes traces. Je ne t'aurais jamais forcée à revenir. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et savoir où tu étais pour pourvoir te contacter.

\- La guerre était trop critique quand je suis revenu, poursuivit Quinlan. Je me suis dit que si j'apportais toute mon aide à l'Ordre et à la République, nous parviendrions peut-être à la gagner et j'avais bien l'intention de partir te chercher à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas réactivé notre lien par peur de te faire repérer mais j'avais déjà tout prévu pour la suite. Mes hommes et moi avons été envoyés sur Kashyyyk pour venir en aide aux Wookies. Nous nous y trouvions toujours quand l'Ordre 66 a été déclenché. Comme Obi-Wan, j'ai survécu suite à une erreur de tir et beaucoup de chance. Les clones m'ont laissé pour mort et c'est Villie qui m'a retrouvé. J'avais senti toutes les signatures s'éteindre et j'ai vu la déclaration de Palpatine sur holo lorsqu'il a annoncé la purge. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me cacher. J'ai alors accepté l'offre qu'il m'a faite de devenir son associé et nous nous sommes convertis en contrebandiers. Depuis, nous faisons notre possible pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'Empire tout en faisant profil bas. J'ai toujours espéré que tu étais en vie quelque part mais le moindre mouvement dans la Force aurait risqué de nous faire repérer tous les deux alors j'ai préféré ne rien faire pour te donner toutes tes chances dans le cas où tu te trouvais bien là, quelque part. Pour la suite, j'ai retrouvé Obi-Wan par hasard lors d'un casse. Nous ne savions pas que l'autre était en vie et nous avons alors décidé de rester en contact via nos comm-link. Nous n'en avions pas eu besoin avant aujourd'hui. »


	18. Chapitre 18

Suite aux explications de Quinlan, tout le monde resta silencieux un long moment. Son histoire était incroyable et le fait qu'il ait survécu relevait du miracle. Cassiopea se laissa le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle ne regrettait en rien d'avoir quitté l'Ordre, même si cela signifiait qu'elle avait manqué le retour de son Maître. Elle était juste heureuse de le savoir en vie et de l'avoir finalement retrouvé. Elle regarda Obi-Wan et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau coupable d'être partie sans lui dire un mot. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il avait fait partie de sa vie et l'année qu'elle avait passée à ses côtés en tant que Padawan resterait à jamais l'une des plus belles de toute sa vie. Elle lui prit la main et tenta de lui transmettre au mieux ses pensées à travers la Force. Au regard et au sourire qu'il lui renvoya, elle sut qu'il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu.

« Excusez-moi, dit subitement Sor. Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas là. Au final, lequel des deux était ton Maître ? Parce que, je suis désolé, mais vos histoires de Jedi, ce n'est pas toujours clair.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, commenta Obi-Wan, une fois que l'hilarité générale s'était tarie. D'un œil extérieur, je pense que ça peut paraître assez étrange.

\- Vu de l'intérieur aussi, ajouta Quinlan. Je te rassure que ce n'est clair pour personne.

\- Non parce que, poursuivit le Twi'lek. Madame ne nous a jamais vraiment raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ni même à quoi ressemblait sa vie au Temple.

\- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua Cassiopea en riant. J'avais quatorze ans quand je suis devenue Padawan et Quinlan était mon Maître.

\- Le meilleur qui soit !, fanfaronna le concerné.

\- Danger public, manque de respect stratosphérique, tendances suicidaires, dédain total du Code et de ses règles, sens de la préservation proche du néant, lista Cassiopea. Je continue ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris le message, grommela Quinlan en tentant de frapper Obi-Wan qui riait sous cape.

\- En clair, reprit Cassiopea. Je pense qu'il était la dernière personne dans la galaxie à qui il était sage de confier une adolescente déjà considérée par l'Ordre comme étant à problèmes.

\- Toi ?, dit Navo l'air choquée. À problèmes ?

\- Par là j'entends que j'ai très tôt montré des signes de rébellion vis-à-vis du Code et que m'attribuer un Maître comme Quinlan n'aurait pas dû être considéré comme un choix judicieux.

\- Maître Yoda a fait ce choix, rappela le Kiffar. Et je pense que Windu n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant.

\- Il a failli faire une attaque en l'apprenant, confirma Obi-Wan.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Je disais donc, reprit Cassiopea en assénant une tape sur l'épaule de son Maître. Que je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête étant donné que, en plus d'être à la limite de l'expulsion en permanence, ce spécimen avait également entamé une relation amoureuse avec sa précédente Padawan et que tout le monde le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas censé être anti-Code ça ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais il n'avait aucun respect donc, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu es vraiment entrain de me descendre là, Cassy. Je croyais que j'avais été un Maître formidable.

\- Pour moi, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti en courant.

\- Je confirme, lâcha Ann-Mary ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le fou-rire général.

\- Merci, Annie, dit Quinlan. J'apprécie ton soutien.

\- Nous avons passé quatre ans ensemble, poursuivit Cassiopea. Dont une année de Guerre des Clones. Ensuite, le Conseil lui a confié cette fameuse mission d'infiltration et il a dû partir sans moi. Comme il me restait peu de temps avant d'être prête à passer mes Epreuves, ils m'ont assignée un autre Maître et j'ai embarqué avec Obi-Wan pour ma dernière année en tant que Padawan. Après, j'ai fini par apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et vous connaissez la suite. Je suis partie deux ans avant la fin de la République.

\- Et tu n'avais jamais revu aucun Jedi ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Pas avant Ann-Mary, non. Et j'ai déjà été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie alors, imaginez maintenant. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici d'ailleurs ?

\- Nous étions complètement désespérés de ne pas réussir à te retrouver, expliqua Wolf. Ta balise n'émettait plus et nous n'avions aucune piste. C'est à ce moment qu'Ann-Mary nous a parlé d'Obi-Wan. Nous l'avons contacté et, une fois que nous lui avions expliqué la situation, il a immédiatement accepté de nous aider et il a appelé Quinlan.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était en vie, ajouta Ann-Mary. Ça a été un véritable choc.

\- Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la base, poursuivit Wolf. Quinlan a fait son truc bizarre avec la veste que Hell avait laissé derrière lui sur Jedha et il a réussi à remonter sa piste.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé la psychométrie très efficace, commenta Cassiopea. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais appris ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un truc de Kiffar et que, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es encore bien humaine.

\- Vous auriez pu essayer. Je suis douée pour apprendre des techniques complexes.

\- Pas au point de changer d'espèce et je t'ai déjà appris assez de choses interdites comme ça.

\- Il faudra nous en dire plus à ce sujet, dit Wolf. Une fois la piste de Kro Var établie, nous sommes immédiatement partis. Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Ann-Mary, Matylda et moi. Nous sommes tombés sur des types vaudous hyper-bizarres mais ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux alors ils ne nous ont pas posé problème trop longtemps. Finalement, c'est Matylda qui a repéré ta signature la première et nous avons fini par te trouver dans cette cave.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était en toi et que tu parviendrais à te connecter à la Force, dit Cassiopea à l'attention de son amie.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé là-bas, Cass ? Tu étais dans un état abominable quand nous t'avons trouvée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cette ordure t'a fait subir ?, gronda Wolf.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. C'est assez étrange.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Ivan.

\- En fait, quand il m'a emmenée, j'étais grièvement blessée. Sans soins immédiats, je serais morte, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Mais alors, comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?, demanda Ann-Mary, incrédule. Nous avons regardé, il n'y a plus aucune trace de tes blessures.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi ?!, crièrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

\- Je ne me l'explique pas plus que vous. Il m'a conduite chez les fameux types vaudous. Ce sont des Modeleurs, un peuple primitif qui maîtrise un aspect inconnu de la Force. Leur chamane m'a soignée. Le seul souci c'est qu'ensuite, ils n'ont plus voulu nous laisser repartir. Ils voulaient faire de moi une sorte de guide divin ou je ne sais quoi. Alors nous avons dû nous battre pour nous échapper. S'il n'en restait plus beaucoup à votre arrivée, c'est parce que nous les avons pulvérisés.

\- Ensemble ?, s'enquit Ann-Mary.

\- Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix et, c'est très étrange, mais j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais combattu avec lui toute ma vie. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Après les soins de la chamane, j'étais inconsciente mais il fallait à tout prix que nous quittions leur camp alors il m'a réveillée. Il m'a touchée à travers la Force, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que c'était, vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas naturel.

\- Nous avons parlé à Obi-Wan et à Quinlan des symptômes que tu avais en sa présence, dit Matylda. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est.

\- En tout cas, ajouta Obi-Wan. Ce que tu décris m'a tout l'air d'y être lié.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, continua Cassiopea, songeuse. Je n'ai plus rien ressenti sur Kro Var. Aucun tremblement, pas de malaise, rien.

\- Ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, commenta Wolf. S'il t'a sauvé la vie, alors je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Moi non plus justement. Une fois que nous nous sommes échappés du camp des Modeleurs, il nous a ramenés dans sa planque, vu tout ce qu'il y avait là dedans, je pense qu'il s'y rend souvent. C'est à ce moment que les choses ont dégénéré. Il m'a jetée dans une espèce de cage électrifiée et il est devenu complètement fou. Il m'a d'abord frappée avec des Eclairs de Force et ensuite… je ne saurais même pas vous décrire ce que c'était. Ça venait de lui, j'en suis certaine mais c'était comme si on m'enfonçait des aiguilles dans le corps et qu'on aspirait toute la vie que j'avais en moi. C'était affreux. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Et puis ça s'est arrêté. Ensuite, je me souviens vaguement de vous avoir vus là-bas et je me suis réveillée ici.

\- Mais…, dit Matylda après un silence horrifié. Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi t'aurait-il sauvé la vie si c'était pour te tuer ensuite ?

\- Parce qu'il est malade, voilà pourquoi !, hurla Sor.

\- Je ne pense pas justement, dit Cassiopea. J'ai réussi à bien l'observer avant de m'évanouir et, je peux me tromper, mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Ann-Mary.

\- Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs et il n'avait pas l'air de contrôler la Force qui s'échappait de lui, on aurait dit qu'elle avait une conscience propre. Je crois qu'il était en transe ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ?, demanda Obi-Wan à Quinlan.

\- Difficile à dire, répondit ce dernier. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on parle d'un Sith originel et non d'un Jedi noir. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré auparavant mais je sais qu'ils sont dotés de pouvoirs immenses dont nous n'avons même pas conscience. Leur façon de voir la Force étant radicalement différente, il se pourrait que cette dernière se comporte différemment avec eux jusqu'à entrer en interaction. En tout cas, Matylda a raison. S'il t'a sauvé la vie, il devait avoir une raison. Il cherchait quelque chose et c'est probablement aussi pour cela qu'il t'a enlevée. Autrement, il serait allé te livrer à Palpatine. Il avait un objectif en tête et il avait besoin de toi vivante pour l'atteindre. Vu sous cet angle, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'en prendre à toi, du moins pas au point de te pousser à la limite de la mort. Il a dû perdre le contrôle sur la situation ce qui explique l'attaque. Il était peut-être bien en transe. Quelque chose nous échappe et c'est probablement en lien avec cette étrange connexion que vous partagez. Il va nous falloir creuser ça.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il était parti quand vous êtes arrivés ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Oui, répondit Matylda. Et tout son attirail était éparpillé au sol, voire détruit.

\- Il s'est arrêté, dit doucement Cassiopea. Je sais que j'étais à deux doigts de mourir, je l'ai senti. Mais il a dû stopper son attaque.

\- S'il était en transe, dit Ivan. Quelque chose a dû le réveiller et il est parti. Je suis d'accord avec Maître Vos, il va nous falloir creuser tout ça.

\- Les Archives nous donneront peut-être des réponses, suggéra Ann-Mary.

\- Vous les avez toujours alors ?, s'enquit Cassiopea.

\- Bien sûr, Navo planchait dessus et nous venions juste de réussir à les déverrouiller lorsque les ennuis ont commencé.

\- Les ennuis ?, Cassiopea n'avait pas l'air sereine. Quel genre d'ennuis ? »

Cassiopea insista pour quitter sa chambre et pour retourner dans l'observatoire. Wolf rechigna à la laisser se lever mais elle lui assura qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer au premier pas et toute la troupe prit donc place dans le quartier général des Sentinels. Cassiopea se laissa tomber, soulagée, dans son fauteuil de commandement. À en croire les expressions sur les visages de ses amis, les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes. Pourtant, en passant les doigts sur les symboles des Sentinels gravés sur ses accoudoirs, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle et elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Ensemble, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient tout affronter.

Alors qu'elle achevait d'activer son poste de contrôle, resté éteint depuis son départ, elle leva les yeux vers Quinlan qui s'approchait d'elle en observant toute la station de contrôle qu'elle pilotait.

« Ma petite Padawan est devenue une grande rebelle, commenta-t-il. Et dire que j'avais entendu parler des Sentinels il y a des mois déjà. Mais les nouvelles nous parvenaient au compte goutte dans notre trou et nous n'avons pas eu la moitié des informations. Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je serais immédiatement parti à ta recherche.

\- Je suis déjà ravie qu'on parle de nous aux quatre coins de la galaxie, commenta Cassiopea. Cela veut dire que nos actions commencent à peser lourd et que l'Empire a peur.

\- Tes amis nous ont un peu raconté l'histoire de la milice, je suis tellement fier de toi, tu sais.

\- Vous m'avez appris à me battre pour ce que je croyais juste, dit Cassiopea tandis que Quinlan lui embrassait le front. Je n'allais pas laisser ce monstre faire la loi et détruire ma galaxie.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais réussir à le faire trembler rien qu'en lui criant dessus. Tu peux être terrifiante quand tu t'y mets.

\- Arrêtez, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Sor. Il me balance ce genre de phrase une fois par jour.

\- Tu t'es constituée une belle équipe, dit Obi-Wan en s'approchant. Vous avez tous l'air d'être très proches.

\- Nous sommes une famille, confirma Cassiopea. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. »

Cassiopea acheva d'actionner ses commandes et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Tous les boucliers déflecteurs étaient levés et leur niveau de résistance était proche du seuil critique. _Mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? _Elle pianota rapidement et trouva enfin le signalement qu'elle cherchait. Un immense Destroyer impérial se trouvait en orbite de Kidron.

« D'accord, la jeune femme fit pivoter son siège. Visiblement, nous sommes attaqués. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

\- À toi l'honneur, marmonna Sor à l'attention de Sélène. Tu feras ça bien mieux que moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te faire frapper, répondit cette dernière d'un air exaspéré.

\- Et donc ?, répéta Cassiopea, malgré tout amusée par la situation.

\- C'est le Destroyer de mon père, expliqua Sélène. Après mon pseudo-enlèvement sur Coruscant, il nous a traqués et il a fini par retrouver notre trace. Il est en poste là-haut depuis un mois. Il a déjà bombardé plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée mais les boucliers ont tenu bon jusqu'à présent et détruit au moins tous ses bombardiers. Nous n'avons pas le compte exact des chasseurs qui y sont aussi passés.

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Cassiopea.

\- La bonne nouvelle, poursuivit Sélène. C'est que son opération est solitaire, l'Empire n'est pas au courant et il est donc sous-équipé. De plus, il a tenté de négocier avec nous et nous avons réussi à cacher le fait que tu n'étais pas là. Il n'a donc jamais rien su pour ton enlèvement – ce qui confirme par ailleurs l'hypothèse de Quinlan concernant le Sith – et pense donc que tu as juste passé les dernières semaines à le snober.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Moi, répondit simplement Sélène. Il voulait me récupérer et t'emmener avec. Comme je n'arrivais pas à voir d'autre solution, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Je l'ai contacté et je me suis arrangée pour qu'il abandonne l'idée de te prendre pour prisonnière.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Elle lui a fait du chantage, intervint Sor, surexcité. Et elle lui a sorti qu'il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir s'il croyait qu'elle allait rentrer pour redevenir une petite fille modèle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ces termes mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais changé de camp. Pour le reste, j'avoue lui avoir fait du chantage ou, comme je préfère le dire, de belles manœuvres politiques.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là ?, s'enquit Cassiopea. Tu avais l'air déterminée.

\- Je l'étais mais Sor m'a empêchée de partir.

\- Après avoir d'abord été le pire des imbéciles, précisa Navo.

\- Je me suis excusé pour ça ! J'étais sur les nerfs.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, dit calmement Sélène. Tu avais parfaitement raison. Bref, le fait est que je ne suis pas partie. Sor a jeté son dictionnaire d'insultes au visage de mon père et, depuis, il est en stand-by au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Les boucliers ne tiendront plus longtemps, intervint Wolf. Nous sommes entrain de nous préparer à lancer une attaque. J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

\- Je vois, Cassiopea était songeuse. Je suppose que cette situation était inévitable. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par nous trouver. L'avantage, Sélène a raison, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une attaque solitaire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur de tels moyens de défense.

\- Vu sa réaction devant les boucliers, approuva Navo. Je suis d'accord.

\- Alors nous pouvons supposer qu'il ne s'attend pas non plus à notre puissance de frappe.

\- Tu penses qu'il faut attaquer ?, demanda Wolf.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut nous débarrasser de lui. Vu qu'il est venu de son propre chef, nous pouvons espérer qu'il ne s'en vante pas non plus à son retour. Surtout si nous lui mettons une belle dérouillée. Connaissant l'Empereur, il prendra d'abord soin de s'occuper de son cas et de le punir pour son échec avant de s'occuper de nous. Vénusii-Arcadia espérait rentrer avec les honneurs, sauvant sa fille et ramenant l'ennemie publique numéro un aux pieds de l'Empire. En rentrant bredouille et avec sa petite flotte détruite, il fera certainement profil bas. Il finira par parler, mais il lui faudra trouver un moyen détourné pour révéler ses informations à Palpatine. Pendant ce temps, nous pourrons nous réorganiser et remonter nos défenses. S'ils nous attaquent vraiment, nous devrons être prêts. Je pense que les Archives pourront nous aider, il faudra nous y mettre dès le Destroyer parti. S'il y a bien une chose qui peut résister à un Ravageur ou à un canon à ion, ce sont les cristaux Kyber. Il existe peut-être un moyen pour canaliser leur puissance.

\- Tu es toujours aussi en forme, constata Navo avec plaisir.

\- Si Palpatine croit qu'il peut encore une fois s'en prendre à ma famille, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil, dit Cassiopea. Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à ce pseudo-Seigneur Sith. »


	19. Chapitre 19

Avant de mettre au point un plan d'attaque concret, Cassiopea insista pour s'adresser aux Sentinels. Toute la base avait été secouée par l'annonce de son enlèvement et personne n'était encore au courant de son retour et de son rétablissement. La simple vue de leur leader descendant les marches de l'observatoire fit hurler les rebelles de joie. La jeune femme mit plusieurs heures à faire le tour complet de la base. Elle avait l'intention d'aller s'entretenir avec les pilotes d'élite afin de voir avec eux ce qu'ils préconisaient pour l'assaut à venir mais elle dut s'arrêter à chaque station et dans chaque hangar car les rebelles refusaient de la laisser passer à moins qu'elle ne réponde à des douzaines de questions à la fois. Cassiopea fit également la connaissance de Villie – qui s'avéra avoir effectivement embouti un vaisseau cargo en essayant de prendre un raccourci avec son chargement – qui la retint un long moment pour la féliciter. Étant un rebelle dans l'âme il s'était très vite senti à l'aise parmi les Sentinels. Alors que le groupe faisait un arrêt à la station de ravitaillement pour faire le point sur leurs réserves et qu'Emiliana dressait un bilan complet à Cassiopea qui semblait impressionnée par son travail, Quinlan s'approcha subrepticement d'Obi-Wan.

« Je les trouvais motivés avant, lui glissa-t-il. Mais là j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont remontés à bloc. Ça court dans tous les sens et je n'ai pas le sentiment que l'attaque imminente les inquiète plus que de raison. D'où sortent tous ces gens d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'ils étaient si nombreux lorsque je suis arrivé. Et j'ai passé les dernières semaines avec les pilotes donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me balader sur le site.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux, répondit Obi-Wan. Ils ont construit une organisation complète ici. Il y a les combattants certes, mais pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que tous les corps de métiers soient représentés. Il doit se passer beaucoup de choses en coulisses. Mais tu as raison, ils sont particulièrement en forme et très motivés. Ils sont chez eux ici, les Sentinels protégeront leur sanctuaire de leur vie s'il le faut.

\- Quand même. C'est un Destroyer interstellaire. Même sous-équipé, ça reste le modèle de vaisseau le plus puissant sur le marché. Ils ne devraient pas être plus inquiets que ça ?

\- C'est l'effet El-Solar, Quinlan. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Elle a toujours été capable d'entraîner ses troupes. Elle a un don pour ça.

\- C'est vrai que toute cette organisation lui ressemble bien. J'espère que nous réussirons à descendre ce Général. Les Sentinels sont la première véritable lueur d'espoir que la galaxie ait connu depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Il faut qu'ils continuent à se battre.

\- Et nous allons tout faire pour les aider, conclut Obi-Wan. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans ces Archives. Nous sommes proches de le découvrir à présent.

\- Les petits secrets cachés de Maître Yoda ?

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

\- Quoi ? Il a presque neuf cent balais ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'a pas quelques squelettes dans ses placards. Je suis sûr qu'il a des enfants cachés.

\- Pour l'amour de la Force, Quinlan. Et c'est toi qui dis ça?

\- Au moins j'ai toujours été transparent concernant mes aventures. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas monsieur parfait ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit Obi-Wan en faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce que racontait Emiliana.

\- Je vais le dire à Cassiopea.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te rase le crâne dans ton sommeil.

\- Tu n'oserais pas toucher à ma parfaite toison de Kiffar !

\- Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre le mot toison ?, Cassiopea en avait visiblement terminé avec l'inventaire des provisions.

\- Mes cheveux font partie de mes attributs les plus chers je te rappelle !

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parliez, la jeune femme secouait la tête d'agacement. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. On remonte à l'observatoire, il faut que tout soit vite mis en place pour l'assaut. »

En empruntant les passages internes, toute la bande fut vite de retour dans le quartier général. Wolf et Cassiopea faisaient un point sur leurs forces d'attaque tandis que Navo actualisait tout le système de défense digital. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute la technologie dont la base disposait car il lui faudrait sûrement percer les pare-feux du Destroyer pour l'affaiblir.

« Que s'est-il passé durant les trois dernières semaines ?, demanda Cassiopea. J'ai besoin de connaître tous les détails pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation.

\- Après la première tentative de Sélène, expliqua Navo. J'ai renforcé les boucliers au maximum. Nous avions compris qu'il ne risquait pas de décoller après l'affront de sa fille et j'ai eu raison. Il a sacrifié plusieurs vaisseaux pour mitrailler deux fois encore. Comme je ne pouvais pas les descendre pour les recharger, les boucliers ont pratiquement absorbé la totalité de l'énergie qu'ils peuvent supporter. Ils ne résisteront pas à un assaut supplémentaire.

\- Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée d'un combat aérien, opina Cassiopea. Nous devons agir avant qu'ils ne décident de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Si les boucliers cèdent, je n'ai aucun doute sur la suite des évènements. Vénusii-Arcadia va envoyer ses chasseurs droit sur la base et descendra probablement au maximum avec son Destroyer. Kidron est loin d'être le terrain idéal pour des combats rapprochés. L'environnement est bien trop hostile et nous serions désavantagés étant donné que la base occupe la moitié de la surface de la planète. Ils pourraient nous attaquer de tous les côtés. Seule solution, les prendre de vitesse. Il faut les attaquer par le ciel. Nous pouvons ouvrir une brèche de l'autre côté de la planète. Il nous faudra attendre le bon moment, lorsque la petite lune se couche et avant le lever de la grande. À cet instant, le soleil les aveuglera complètement et ils ne pourront pas nous voir sortir. Avec les bonnes formations de combat, nous pouvons espérer les prendre par surprise et gagner une longueur d'avance. Si nous restons sur l'idée que le Destroyer est sous-équipé et qu'un certain nombre de TIE se sont déjà écrasés contre les boucliers, les combats entre chasseurs devraient être parfaitement gérables, je fais entièrement confiance à Wolf pour ça. Le souci principal restera donc le Destroyer et le Général à son bord. Il est clairement déterminé et il ne reculera devant rien. La perte de ses fighter et de ses hommes ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid et nous pouvons donc nous attendre à une réponse massive provenant des armes intégrées à son vaisseau. Les canons sont importants et je suppose qu'il dispose des moyens pour les faire fonctionner même s'il est en manque d'hommes. Nous devrons donc mettre nos Croiseurs sur le coup. Leur force de frappe est la seule à pouvoir rivaliser mais je refuse de les mettre en danger. Nous avons besoin de ces vaisseaux et leurs opérateurs sont des membres bien trop précieux pour les Sentinels, hors de question que nous prenions le risque de les perdre. Ils devront donc se contenter d'attirer l'attention des impériaux et de les tenir en respect tandis que nous nous débarrasserons d'eux d'une autre manière. Je ne suis pas encore certaine de la méthode à employer mais je pense que tu peux immédiatement te mettre au travail sur les pare-feux, Navo. Ils doivent être hors d'usage au moment de l'attaque. Bien sûr, je ne te précise pas que nos amis ne doivent se rendre compte de rien. Je te fais confiance pour les rouler, tu es la meilleure.

\- Tu m'a tellement manqué, si tu savais, dit Wolf en riant après la tirade de Cassiopea. Avec toi, les choses ont toujours l'air évidentes.

\- Nous ne pouvions rien faire tant que tu n'étais pas là, approuva Ann-Mary. Nous aurions risqué de trahir ton absence auprès du Général et de perdre toutes nos chances de partir à ta recherche.

\- Vous avez protégé la base, dit Cassiopea. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire et je n'aurais pas aimé apprendre que vous aviez attaqué sans moi. J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu.

\- Tu es certaine d'être en état de te battre ?, s'enquit Matylda. Tu as subi un gros choc.

\- Je sais mais je me sens bien. Je pense que mon organisme s'est mis en pause pendant ces trois semaines pour me permettre de récupérer. Tu sais, lorsque nous sommes sensibles à la Force, nous ne guérissons pas de la même manière. De plus, ce ne sont pas des atteintes physiques qui m'ont mise dans cet état, pas vraiment en tout cas. Hell a utilisé la Force sur moi. Comment, c'est encore un mystère, mais il n'empêche que ce sont des blessures différentes. Et, concernant celles qu'il m'avait infligées sur Jedha, les rituels de la chamane Modeleuses y ont remédié.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu quand même, renchérit Wolf. Matylda n'a pas tort.

\- Mais tu t'inquiètes toujours, Wolf, sourit Cassiopea. Je vais bien. Vénusii-Arcadia n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Il va voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui se frottent d'un peu trop près aux Sentinels.

\- On va le faire pleurer, ricana Sor en esquivant une tape sur la tête en provenance de Sélène.

\- Ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment le mettre définitivement en déroute, enchaîna Cassiopea. Il faudra nous occuper de ça tandis que les Croiseurs et les fighters feront front. Je pense qu'une bonne petite attaque en traître fera l'affaire. Il va nous falloir le prendre par surprise. Des idées ? Vous avez probablement tenté des choses au cours des dernières semaines. Je vous connais par cœur, vous ne tenez pas en place.

\- Alors là, dit Wolf. Il faut s'adresser aux spécialistes de l'opération. Nous, nous nous sommes contentés de protéger la base et de préparer un potentiel assaut.

\- Les spécialistes ?, Cassiopea leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Sélène et Sor planchent sur la question depuis le début, expliqua Navo. Ils te raconteront ça bien mieux que nous.

\- Et on ne peut pas dire que nous n'avons pas tout essayé, dit le Twi'lek.

\- Racontez-moi, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Et bien, commença Sélène. Une fois que nous avions établi que je n'irai nulle part avec mon père, nous avons réfléchi à une autre solution pour le forcer à partir sans risquer une attaque. J'avais à moitié espéré que mon chantage suffirait mais il s'est finalement avéré que cela n'a pas servi à grand chose si ce n'est à le mettre encore plus en colère. Visiblement, il me considère à présent comme une traître à l'Empire et à sa famille et il est bien déterminé à m'empêcher de parler. J'avais compris qu'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais comme je reste sa fille, je pensais quand même qu'il ferait preuve d'un peu de compassion. Visiblement, je me suis trompée.

\- Sélène, dit Sor. Il a littéralement menacé de te jeter en pâture à l'Empire pour monter en grade et être couvert de gloire. Nous sommes relativement loin de la médaille du père de l'année si tu veux mon avis. Et ensuite, tu lui as dit que tu ferais croire à tout le monde que c'était lui qui t'avait fait intégrer les Sentinels parce qu'il cherchait un moyen de détrôner l'Empereur. Il ne faut pas trop s'étonner qu'il n'ait pas apprécié.

\- Le fait que tu le traites de tous les noms possibles n'a pas franchement arrangé la chose, je te rappelle.

\- Certes, maugréa le Twi'lek. Mais il l'avait mérité. Il est fort probable qu'il me prenne pour cible avec son plus gros canon pour se venger, par contre.

\- Tu es vraiment incapable de te tenir tranquille, soupira Cassiopea.

\- Et encore, tu ne connais pas la suite, dit Sélène. Je cherchais donc une autre solution quand monsieur ici présent a décrété qu'il voulait aller lui rendre visite à bord de son Destroyer pour lui réitérer ses propos fort colorés en face à face.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

\- Malheureusement, non. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir détruire les moteurs du Phoenix pour l'empêcher de monter à bord et de se lancer en mission suicide.

\- Tu m'as tiré par les lekkus dans toute la base !, s'indigna Sor. C'est de la maltraitance de Twi'lek. Et après, elle m'a attaché à une chaise dans l'observatoire !

\- Tu ne voulais pas comprendre quand je te disais que ton idée était stupide et suicidaire !, Sélène regardait Sor avec un mélange d'agacement et d'affection. Il a bien fallu que je prenne les choses en main.

\- Les choses en question étant mes lekkus ! Elle est dangereuse, Cass ! On ne dirait pas comme ça avec ses airs d'aristocrate, mais c'est une véritable furie!

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi elle ne t'a pas laissé attaché plus longtemps, Cassiopea observait la scène avec un amusement grandissant. Tu aurais mérité d'être puni une bonne semaine de plus.

\- Étant donné qu'il a fini par se calmer, reprit Sélène. Nous avons enfin pu envisager la chose sérieusement.

\- N'empêche que je suis certain que mon plan aurait fonctionné, grommela le Twi'lek.

\- Sor, tu n'avais pas de plan. Tu voulais juste foncer dans le tas, comme d'habitude. Tu es du genre à taper d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite. Personnellement, je préfère étudier toutes nos options avant de prendre une décision hâtive. Les négociations sont très souvent plus efficaces que l'emploi de la force brute. Alors c'est ce que nous avons tenté de faire.

\- Attends, coupa Cassiopea. Tu as réussi à convaincre Sor'Leku, la pire tête brûlée que je connaisse, de réfléchir avant d'agir et de fonctionner de façon calme et organisée ?

\- Écoute, il se trouve qu'à la réflexion, se défendit Sor. Son idée était beaucoup plus intelligente que la mienne.

\- Où étais-tu durant ces trois dernières années, Sélène ?, demanda Cassiopea. Tu m'aurais évité bien des explosions inutiles.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, répondit la jeune femme. Mis à part l'attacher à une chaise évidemment, conclut-elle en souriant.

\- Elle a su avancer des arguments convaincants, poursuivit Sor. Et mes lekkus me faisaient mal et j'avais un peu peur pour ma vie si je tentais encore une fois de foncer dans le tas.

\- Finalement, Sélène tira d'un coup sec sur l'un des lekkus de Sor qui poussa un cri d'outrage. Je me suis dit que, foutus pour foutus, nous pouvions peut-être tenter d'engager des négociations avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mon père est déterminé mais je connais bien son second, Kormac. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il gaspillait son talent à travailler pour mon père. Il est vraiment très intelligent et il aurait fait un bon politicien s'il n'avait pas été forcé de choisir l'académie militaire. D'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, il a toujours travaillé pour ma famille et il s'est montré très gentil avec moi. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que j'étais parfois forcée de passer des jours à bord du vaisseau de mon père parce que, je cite, il me fallait apprendre la réalité de la République pour que je puisse constater à quel point elle était mauvaise et corrompue, il essayait toujours de passer du temps avec moi pour que je me sente moins seule. Je savais qu'il ne refuserait pas de me parler si je le contactais. Il est plus ouvert que mon père et bien plus compréhensif. Mais surtout, c'est peut-être bien la seule personne lui étant subordonnée qui a encore une once d'influence sur lui. Il dispose d'une ligne directe dans le Destroyer et je connais son contact. Nous avons donc engagé le dialogue.

\- Tu as vraiment un don pour la politique, dit Cassiopea. J'avoue que je serais immédiatement passée à la phase attaque massive.

\- Les autres allaient partir à ta recherche et, sans Wolf, hors de question de risquer une attaque de la part de mon père. Je n'avais pas non plus beaucoup d'espoir mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être gagner du temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que ça a donné ?

\- Pas grand chose, malheureusement.

\- Tu dramatises, dit Sor. Il n'avait clairement aucune envie de te faire du mal et l'idée de bombarder la planète en te sachant dessus ne le réjouissait pas. Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le convaincre de parler au Général en notre faveur ou de lui faire croire à un appel urgent qui l'aurait forcé à rentrer sur Coruscant. Sa loyauté à l'Empire est malgré tout infaillible et la défection de Sélène envers la rébellion a semblé l'avoir déçu.

\- Tu as assisté à l'échange ?, s'enquit Cassiopea.

\- Il n'a pas assisté, expliqua Sélène en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'est posté en arrière-plan, canon-blaster à la main et il a pris son air le plus menaçant. Kormac n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards paniqués.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser entrer en contact avec ses malades toute seule ! Ton père aurait encore été capable de débarquer. J'aurais explosé l'écran à l'instant où il aurait pointé sa tête. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Navo. Ton matériel passe en second plan dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, à ce que je sache, lorsque les politiciens engagent des négociations, ils ont toujours des gardes du corps qui protègent leurs arrières.

\- Je suis obligé d'approuver, intervint Obi-Wan. J'ai passé de nombreuses années à remplir ce rôle. Sélène ne pouvait pas se retrouver seule, même par écran interposé. Au moins, ils ont compris le message.

\- Il a saisi que nous ne lâcherions rien, soupira Sélène. Il a encore une fois tenté de me convaincre de les rejoindre, prétextant que mon père se calmerait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais je n'ai pas cédé. Sor ayant choisi ce moment pour enclencher le magasin de son arme, je crois que le message était clair.

\- Nous avons quand même appris des choses intéressantes, précisa Sor. Comme elle a rapidement compris qu'il ne nous aiderait pas, Sélène s'est mise à le faire parler. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ça, mais c'était impressionnant ! En partant d'un minuscule détail, le type a commencé à nous lâcher des informations qu'il aurait probablement dû garder secrètes. Je suppose qu'il devait se sentir en confiance avec elle et, comme j'ai l'impression que le général l'exploite un peu, ça a dû lui faire du bien de se confier.

\- Il m'a dit comment ils avaient fait pour échapper à la surveillance de l'Empire, expliqua Sélène. D'ordinaire, tous les Destroyer ont un système de traçage extrêmement performant qui permet au gouvernement de savoir où ils se trouvent à tout moment. Pour pouvoir partir à ma recherche sans risquer de se faire prendre, mon père a dû faire détraquer tout le système. Pour une fois, je pense que son égo surdimensionné pourrait être un atout. Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée d'être le premier à trouver la base des Sentinels et à capturer Cassiopea, qu'il a pris des risques irréfléchis avec sa flotte. S'il avait parlé de son plan à Palpatine, alors ce dernier aurait sûrement mis quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup, quelqu'un de plus influent et de plus proche des sphères internes. Comme ce fameux Stanford par exemple. J'ai cru comprendre que mon père le détestait mais qu'il jouait un rôle primordial au sein de l'Empire.

\- Et comme Vénusii-Arcadia voulait récolter tous les honneurs et monter dans les grâces de Palpy, poursuivit Sor. Il s'est arrangé pour que personne ne puisse se douter de son plan. Il a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était dévasté par l'enlèvement de sa fille et qu'il lui fallait à tout prix rentrer chez lui sur Corulag pour voir sa famille. L'Empereur lui aurait apparemment promis une mission de sauvetage – ce que Sélène pense être un gros mensonge – et aurait accepté, dans sa grande magnanimité, que le Général prenne un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions auprès de ses proches avant de revenir en pleine forme le servir.

\- En réalité, dit Sélène. Palpatine a très certainement décidé qu'il était hors de question de perdre du temps à me courir après et il a juste voulu écarter mon père le temps qu'il se calme pour qu'il ne le gêne pas et ne le harcèle pas avec la demande d'une mission de sauvetage. Les Archives et les cristaux sont clairement sa priorité et même les Sentinels sont passés au second plan. Par contre, comme nous sommes à présent en possession des dites Archives et que je pense qu'il va tout de même finir par l'apprendre, son avis sur la question risque de changer.

\- Un problème à la fois !, la coupa gentiment Sor. Ton cerveau travaille beaucoup trop vite, il faut que tu ralentisses un peu. Le plus important, c'est que ton père ignore tout des Archives. Nous avons vite compris qu'il n'était absolument pas dans la confidence et que, s'il a pu en entendre parler, il ne sait pas quel rôle elles doivent jouer ni même que nous étions également sur leurs traces.

\- Bref, reprit Sélène après avoir réorganisé ses idées. Le fait est que mon père a fait croire à Palpatine qu'il rentrait sur Corulag pour retrouver ma mère et mon frère. En réalité, il n'y a pas mis les pieds. Il a entièrement recalibré le traçage du vaisseau pour le verrouiller sur Corulag et comme il n'a pas pu dire à tous les membres de son équipage, et je parle là des informaticiens, qu'il défiait les ordres de leur chef adoré, il lui a fallu faire avec les moyens du bord et tout le système s'en est trouvé détraqué. En fait, il n'y a que Kormac qui sache que leur mission est clandestine et, Sor a raison, il ne doit pas apprécier et c'est pour cela qu'il a lâché les informations.

\- Du coup, comme il fallait que sa couverture soit crédible, compléta Sor. Il n'a pu emmener que le minimum vital de son personnel et de son armement. À quoi peut bien servir un Destroyer sur-équipé pour un simple saut vers Corulag ? Surtout qu'il a du matériel là-bas. D'après ce que nous avons compris, il a pu enrichir ses équipements en cours de route grâce à un contact mais il est encore loin du compte. Je ne sais pas pour quoi il nous a pris, mais il a dû être surpris à l'arrivée.

\- Grandement en sous-effectif, mission hautement clandestine, système informatique à moitié détraqué, énuméra Cassiopea. Je pense que nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance. Navo ?

\- Je suis dessus, répondit l'informaticienne en pianotant. J'ai une idée mais je veux vérifier avant.

\- Je suis impressionnée, dit Cassiopea à l'attention de Sélène et Sor. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

\- C'est à peine s'ils ont quitté l'observatoire, renchérit Emiliana. Même une fois l'affaire du second réglée, ils ont continué à chercher des solutions. Bon, je crois que Sor a encore tenté de lancer une ou deux attaques éclairs, mais à part ça, ils n'ont pas lâché l'affaire.

\- Il a fait deux tentatives, approuva Sélène. Mais il s'est vite calmé.

\- Elle m'a menacé. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était dangereuse.

\- En tout cas, conclut Cassiopea. Vos investigations vont certainement nous apporter l'élément qu'il nous manquait pour finaliser notre plan d'attaque. À en croire l'expression de jubilation totale de Navo, elle est sur quelque chose.

\- Ils ne se cassent vraiment pas la tête en concevant les systèmes internes de ces Destroyer, commenta la Miralan. Ils se croient vraiment tout puissants.

\- Tu peux y entrer ?, demanda Sor. J'ai bien essayé mais Sélène m'a ordonné de me tenir loin de toute forme de système informatique. Elle a dit que je risquais de tout faire exploser rien qu'en tapant la date du jour. Je suis encore particulièrement outré par cette affirmation d'ailleurs.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Navo. Tu ne t'approches pas de mon matériel. Mais oui, je peux y entrer et j'ai même mieux. Il s'avère que tout est connecté à l'intérieur. Donc, en jouant avec le traçage, ils ont déréglé les trois quarts du système. Une étincelle et je pourrai tout faire partir en fumée.

\- L'objectif reste le même Navo, dit Cassiopea en coulant un regard vers Sélène. Nous n'allons pas assassiner le général, c'est le père de Sélène. Il faut juste qu'il fiche le camp. Nous devons donc trouver un moyen pour le forcer à faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais je ne pourrai pas tout piloter d'ici, expliqua l'informaticienne.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je pense que je peux faire sauter leur hyper-propulsion. En jouant avec leurs systèmes, je peux la modifier suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse tout simplement de fonctionner. Leurs alarmes se mettront automatiquement en marche et ils auront le choix entre, faire demi-tour tant qu'ils ont encore de la puissance ou rester coincés dans le feu de nos Croiseurs. Si nous partons du principe que nos pilotes sont bien meilleurs que les siens, le général va vite se retrouver à cours de TIE et la situation tournera à son désavantage. S'il avait tous ses techniciens avec lui, il pourrait tenter de réparer l'avarie mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous pouvons donc hautement supposer qu'il pliera bagages.

\- Ça me semble parfait, où est le souci alors ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Je peux faire une bonne partie de la manoeuvre depuis nos commandes mais la manette finale est à enclencher manuellement, c'est la seule vraie sécurité posée sur les Destroyer. L'hyper-propulsion ne peut pas être entièrement désactivée à distance.

\- Alors il faut monter à bord, dit simplement Cassiopea. Tu pourras le faire directement.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter les commandes. Nous ne voulons pas détruire l'hyper-propulsion, nous voulons juste la faire sauter. Une fois la manette enclenchée, je dois être immédiatement ici pour pouvoir jouer avec les réacteurs. Voyant les ratés de son vaisseau, il fera demi-tour. Si les propulsions se mettent complètement hors-service…

\- Alors il partira du principe qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, comprit Cassiopea.

\- Exact. Il faut lui offrir une unique porte de sortie, mince mais bien réelle. Alors il la saisira.

\- Très bien, Cassiopea réfléchit un moment. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. »


	20. Chapitre 20

Il restait moins de deux heures à la base pour se mettre en position avant le moment choisi par Cassiopea pour attaquer. Navo étant déjà en action dans les systèmes internes du Destroyer, les Sentinels avaient jugé inutile de prendre le risque d'attendre encore vingt-quatre heures et ils s'étaient tous mis en mouvement. Le plan initial restait le même. Navo ne quitterait pas l'observatoire pour pouvoir tout piloter. Elle commencerait par ouvrir une première brèche pour les chasseurs qui lanceraient l'attaque. Wolf ainsi que tous les autres leaders d'escadrons préparaient leurs troupes à l'assaut, ils seraient en première ligne et devraient affronter les TIE qui réagiraient rapidement à leur approche. L'objectif était de vider les cales du Destroyer. Tous les chasseurs emportés devaient en sortir afin que les canons intégrés deviennent les seuls moyens d'attaque et de défense du vaisseau amiral. Une fois les fighters bien occupés, Navo ouvrirait une plus grande brèche dans les boucliers afin de faire sortir les Croiseurs sélectionnés pour l'attaque. Le but était d'empêcher le général de diriger ses canons sur les boucliers. En voyant la bataille commencer, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur le fait qu'il choisirait cette option comme manœuvre offensive. Les Croiseurs allaient protéger la planète et monopoliser toute l'attention de l'équipage du Destroyer. Les combats engagés, il serait alors plus simple pour Sor de faire passer le Phoenix inaperçu. Ce dernier allait conduire le cargo jusque dans le ventre du vaisseau impérial. Navo savait que tous les gros calibres de la flotte impériale étaient conçus de la même manière. Si les trappes d'ouvertures principales étaient pilotées de l'intérieur et déclenchaient des alarmes à chaque ouverture, il en existait toujours une, plus discrète, qui pouvait s'ouvrir de l'extérieur à condition de disposer des bons codes. Il fallut dix minutes à l'informaticienne pour les obtenir grâce aux informations que lui transmit Sélène. Une fois dedans, les Sentinels pourraient trouver les commandes de l'hyper-propulsion et activer la dernière étape du plan. Ensuite, Navo n'aurait plus qu'à faire fonctionner sa magie informatique tandis que le Phoenix évacuerait rapidement le Destroyer.

Les équipes furent constituées de façon stratégique. Wolf serait en charge de la première phase de l'assaut et Quinlan et Villie l'accompagneraient pour chapeauter les opérations. Ils se virent tous deux attribuer des chasseurs de combat dernière génération ce qui enthousiasma le Kiffar qui se remémora de manière grandiloquente ses belles années à combattre pour l'Ordre Jedi, au grand dam d'Obi-Wan et de Cassiopea. Pour la seconde phase, trois Croiseurs furent mobilisés. Plus petits que le Destroyer mais fonctionnant sur le même principe, ils pourraient se placer tout autour du vaisseau ennemi pour mobiliser son attention. Ivan et Emiliana prirent le commandement du premier, Ann-Mary assurait celui du second avec l'aide de son capitaine de bord et Obi-Wan prit en charge le dernier, plus imposant, qui servirait de tête à l'expédition. Matylda embarqua également à bord pour lui prêter main forte. Sélène et Sor devaient quant à eux se charger de l'étape délicate de l'abordage avec le Phoenix. Des boucliers d'invisibilité puissants furent placés sur le cargo de combat et son pilote se chargea également de l'équiper en artillerie plus lourde pour le cas où ils devraient rencontrer une résistance en tentant d'atterrir dans les cales du Destroyer. Au sol, sur Kidron, les Sentinels se tenaient prêts. Tous leurs canons fixes pointaient en direction du ciel et étaient prêts à décharger dans le cas où la situation tournerait mal et où les boucliers finiraient par lâcher.

Ils étaient parés à l'assaut, chaque équipe était en place. Après avoir mis leur plan au point, Cassiopea avait présenté la situation à toute la base et répartit les rôles. Les Sentinels étant des soldats, ils s'étaient immédiatement mis en mouvement. Les grands discours de motivation n'étaient pas le genre de la maison. Ils se battaient contre l'Empire et ils avaient un ennemi à abattre. L'objectif était en vue et, selon la politique de Cassiopea, les effusions étaient à réserver pour la victoire. La jeune femme avait déjà connu une guerre, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais certains de ses hommes et il en allait de même pour chaque Sentinel. Tous se contentèrent donc de se souhaiter bonne chance avant de rejoindre leurs équipes respectives. La bataille allait bientôt commencer.

Cassiopea était occupée à fermer sa combinaison de pilote dans le hangar attribué au plus puissant de leurs Croiseurs. Elle avait décidé de laisser la première phase de l'attaque aux bons soins de Wolf et elle n'interviendrait que par la suite. Il lui fallait superviser la coordination des différentes étapes de l'assaut et, pour cela, elle avait besoin d'une vue d'ensemble. Le Croiseur dirigé par Obi-Wan prendrait le Destroyer de front et, à son bord, la jeune femme serait aisément capable de gérer toutes ses équipes. Son starfighter avait été embarqué dans les cales et R7 se tenait prêt. Hors de question pour Cassiopea de rester tranquillement dans le poste de pilotage du Croiseur. Une fois la situation ajustée, elle avait l'intention de rejoindre Wolf. Et, en fonction du tournant que prendrait la bataille, elle pourrait même envisager d'aller prêter main forte à Sor et Sélène. La Force pouvait s'avérer très utile face aux droïdes qui les attendraient sans doute dans le Destroyer. Avant de rejoindre Wolf, Quinlan avait convenu avec elle qu'il tenterait également d'aborder le vaisseau impérial. Mieux valait être assez nombreux pour la partie la plus cruciale de l'opération.

La jeune femme sangla ses sabres laser à ses cuisses. Les sentir contre elle lui donnait toujours un profond sentiment de sérénité. Armée de ses cristaux, elle se savait capable d'affronter tous les ennemis qui se présenteraient à elle. S'adossant à la paroi, Cassiopea ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout était allé si vite. La menace imminente qui pesait sur sa milice l'empêchait certes de trop se préoccuper du reste mais elle ne cessait de penser aux derniers évènements. Retrouver Obi-Wan et Quinlan avait été un choc. Depuis son départ du Temple Jedi, six années auparavant, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde les revoir. Les déclenchements de l'Ordre 66, de la purge et de l'Empire avaient ensuite achevé de réduire à néant les chances minimes qu'elle avait de retrouver qui que ce soit en vie. Du moins le croyait-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retrouve Ann-Mary. S'ils étaient tous encore en vie, alors Cassiopea ne put s'empêcher de penser que d'autres encore avaient pu survivre. Si elle parvenait à les retrouver, elle pourrait sans doute les convaincre de rejoindre la rébellion. Plus les Jedi seraient nombreux et plus leurs chances de l'emporter face à l'Empire pouvaient augmenter. Secouant la tête pour calmer ses pensées, Cassiopea se dirigea vers le Croiseur de tête. Chaque chose en son temps, il lui fallait d'abord se faire à l'idée que deux des hommes les plus importants de sa vie avaient fait leur réapparition et étaient prêts à se battre avec elle. À se battre pour elle, à en croire les dires de ses amis lorsqu'ils lui avaient confié que les deux Jedi s'étaient précipités à son secours.

Cassiopea sourit. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux hommes plus différents qu'Obi-Wan et Quinlan. Selon la jeune femme, le fait qu'ils soient devenus amis relevait même du miracle. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux contribué à faire d'elle la femme qu'elle était devenue et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle ne les avait pas rencontrés. À l'idée qu'il allait lui falloir gérer ses deux Maîtres à la fois, Cassiopea pouffa. Quinlan avait tendance à être légèrement territorial et, s'il semblait avoir été heureux d'apprendre qu'Obi-Wan s'était chargé de terminer son éducation, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il ferait tout pour se réapproprier sa Padawan. Cassiopea n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser un jour le terme possessif pour qualifier Obi-Wan Kenobi mais, elle se devait d'admettre que, lui aussi, avait tendance à la considérer comme étant sa Padawan et en omettant complètement les quatre années qu'elle avait passées avec Quinlan. _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. _

Cassiopea sortait du hangar en riant lorsqu'elle tomba sur Matylda.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire comme ça ?, lui demanda la jeune femme blonde d'un air abasourdi.

\- C'est rien, Cassiopea se racla la gorge. Souvenirs du Temple. Tu es prête ?

\- Je pense, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois vraiment faire.

\- Tu as un excellent instinct, Matylda. Obi-Wan est un général hors-paire et il lui faudra un bon commandant pour l'épauler une fois que j'aurai rejoint Wolf. En plus, tu as eu le temps de t'acclimater aux Sentinels, tu connais nos troupes et nos méthodes mieux que lui.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

\- T'en vouloir ?, Cassiopea regarda son amie avec une expression étonnée. Pourquoi est-ce-que je t'en voudrais ?

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide sur Jedha, dit Matylda doucement. Tu ne te serais certainement pas faite enlevée et nous n'en serions pas là.

\- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, Cassiopea stoppa son amie et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes. Qui sait, elles auraient très bien pu être pires encore. Et puis, au final, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que Hell voulait mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis de retour, je vais bien et nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous replonger dans ces Archives. Ce qu'il s'est passé sur Jedha n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je suis juste soulagée qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé une fois que je me suis évanouie.

\- J'ai quand même commis une grave erreur.

\- Bien sûr que non, des types nous tiraient dessus et tout est allé très vite. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation, tu ne peux pas réagir comme nous. Nous aurions dû vérifier que tu étais bien avec Navo avant de démarrer. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as bien pris les choses en main ici. Et tu m'as retrouvée. Il faudra qu'on se remette à ton entraînement une fois que les choses se seront calmées. Je pense que ton potentiel est entrain de se débloquer. Mais, en attendant, j'ai besoin de toi à bord de ce Croiseur.

\- C'est une lourde responsabilité, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir l'assumer.

\- J'ai une confiance totale en toi, je sais que tu seras parfaite. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me recadrer tout le monde. Une fois dans mon fighter, je ne pourrai plus crier sur Wolf s'il décide de se prendre pour un pilote de course.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à faire son intéressant, dit Matylda en riant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Évite de lui faire comprendre que tu le surveilles. S'il le sait, il est capable d'en faire des tonnes juste pour t'impressionner.

\- L'autre jour il m'a sorti qu'il était prêt à me protéger contre toutes sortes d'aliens douteux.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt lui, l'alien douteux ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Est-ce-qu'il est vraiment comme ça avec toutes les femmes ?

\- Seulement avec celles qui lui plaisent, Cassiopea lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Et avec moi, mais ça, c'est juste parce que m'énerver est son sport favori.

\- Il était dans un état épouvantable avant qu'on ne te retrouve, reprit Matylda sérieusement. Navo m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- On devient facilement fou lorsque l'on a peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. L'année dernière, il a été capturé par un chasseur de prime qui voulait le livrer en pâture aux Mandaloriens. Comme tu le sais, on ne déserte pas de leurs rangs mais c'est pourtant ce que Wolf a fait. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui auraient fait subir si nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé à temps. Tu aurais dû me voir, je n'ai pas dormi pendant des jours et Navo m'a dit qu'elle avait même peur de m'adresser la parole tellement j'étais à bout de nerfs.

\- C'était un peu l'esprit, oui.

\- Nous avons déjà perdu trop de gens au cours de notre vie Wolf et moi. D'une certaine façon, nous nous sommes raccrochés l'un à l'autre ce qui peut être à la fois une force mais aussi une faiblesse. Je tiens à tous mes amis et je serais prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour chacun d'entre vous mais, si on s'en prend à Wolf, on touche un point particulièrement sensible en moi. Je lui confierais ma vie les yeux fermés s'il le fallait. Il y a peu de personne en qui j'ai à ce point confiance. Entraînement Jedi oblige. On nous apprend avant tout à compter sur nous-mêmes et sur notre harmonie dans la Force. J'ai eu de la chance avec Quinlan, il n'est pas du tout comme ça et Obi-Wan non plus. Et Anakin l'était encore moins.

\- Cela fait beaucoup d'hommes qui ont gravité autour de toi quand même, dit Matylda en riant.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, Cassiopea rit à son tour. Mais aucun dans ce sens. Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- Comment ça, pas vraiment ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai été avec Wolf. Ça n'a pas duré mais il compte tellement pour moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux ignorer. Anakin était mon meilleur ami, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Rien que l'idée me fait grimacer et en plus, ne le répète pas trop, mais il était marié.

\- Marié !, Matylda dut se retenir de crier. Ce n'est pas supposé être interdit par le Code, ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais, "je ne respecte pas le Code" était littéralement son deuxième prénom. Et son cas était un peu différent, je t'expliquerai une autre fois pour que tu comprennes.

\- Très bien. Et Maître Vos alors ? Vous semblez très proches et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'était pas très regardant non plus en matière de Code. D'accord, vu ta tête, je suppose que c'est non.

\- Vraiment pas, non, Cassiopea fit la grimace. Quinlan était mon Maître, nous avions une relation très particulière que ne comprendront que ceux qui ont été Padawan. Et encore, la nôtre était particulièrement fusionnelle. En revanche, j'étais très amoureuse d'Obi-Wan quand j'étais adolescente.

\- C'est pas vrai, sérieusement ?

\- Très sérieusement, Cassiopea éclata de rire devant l'expression de Matylda. Surprise ?

\- En réalité, pas vraiment. Je vois mal comment une femme normalement constituée pourrait lui résister. Il a l'air parfait dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas connu durant la Guerre des Clones. Son niveau de charme atteignait des sommets et il en jouait volontiers.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, soupira Matylda. »

Les deux jeunes femmes embarquèrent à bord du Croiseur et rejoignirent Obi-Wan qui avait déjà pris possession de la salle de contrôle. Le décompte avait commencé et affichait dix minutes avant le début prévu de l'assaut. Wolf et les pilotes étaient en place et attendaient leur signal de départ. Navo tenait prête l'ouverture dans le bouclier et Cassiopea finissait de s'entretenir avec Sor pour régler les derniers détails de l'abordage.

« Tu as prévu une formation particulière ?, lui demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Pas spécialement, je fais confiance à Wolf pour adapter leur angle d'attaque en fonction de la situation. Quinlan et Villie s'occuperont de foncer dans le tas pour disperser et perturber les chasseurs impériaux ce qui va causer un joli chaos dont les SILVER profiteront pour pratiquer leurs manœuvres de plongée. Raven est la spécialiste de ce genre de petit coup en traître.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Obi-Wan en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Vos s'est porté volontaire pour foncer dans le tas ?

\- Il ne m'a même pas laissé le choix.

\- Il ne changera vraiment jamais. L'état d'esprit est très bon en tout cas. Ils sont tous remontés à bloc, tu as constitué une véritable armée, Cassiopea.

\- J'ai confiance en eux. Nous allons y arriver.

\- Comment ça se passe du côté de Sor'Leku ?

\- Il pense être prêt. Il a armé le Phoenix avec tout ce qu'il a pu trouver et j'ai cru entendre Sélène lui crier de laisser, je cite, cette énorme mitrailleuse à porteur ici.

\- Il est relativement explosif. Mais je trouve qu'il a trouvé un équilibre grâce à la jeune Sénatrice.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de les observer au cours des trois dernières semaines. Ils forment un bon duo qui se complète à merveille. Lui est un guerrier qui pense au combat avant d'envisager le reste et c'est une vraie politicienne. Elle placera toujours la réflexion avant l'action. Ensemble, je pense que tu pourras les faire aller loin.

\- J'ai l'impression que Sor n'aura rien contre d'ailleurs, glissa Matylda à Cassiopea une fois qu'Obi-Wan fut retourné à ses plans d'attaque.

\- Sélène non plus, approuva Cassiopea. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont vraiment rapprochés durant ces dernières semaines.

\- C'était mal parti. Sor voulait que Sélène reparte avec son père, il était vraiment remonté. Au final, il s'est calmé et c'est lui qui l'a empêchée de partir. Depuis, il ne la lâche plus d'une semelle.

\- Une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec toute cette histoire, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on creuse un peu, sourit Cassiopea. En attendant, il est temps de faire comprendre à ces impériaux ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on s'en prend aux Sentinels. »

Ce fut Navo qui donna le signal de l'assaut. Elle ouvrit la brèche dans le bouclier et les chasseurs s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse derrière le X-wing couleur or de Wolf. Derrière les écrans de son Croiseur, Cassiopea gardait les yeux rivés sur l'envolée de ses hommes. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent dans l'angle mort du Destroyer qui était aveuglé par les rayons du soleil couchant. Les quatre escadrons se séparèrent pour se placer en vue des différentes bouches de sortie des TIE-fighter. Quinlan et Villie se postèrent face à la station de commande du vaisseau impérial et adressèrent des tours de voltige moqueurs au général qui devait sans aucun doute s'y trouver. Il fallut moins d'une minute aux chasseurs ennemis pour jaillir du Destroyer et le combat commença.

Les vaisseaux ennemis étaient effectivement en sous-effectifs comparés à la taille de leur amiral mais les pilotes étaient remontés et ils se mirent rapidement en action. Les tirs fusaient de tous les côtés et des chasseurs volaient en éclats, qu'ils soient d'un camp ou de l'autre. Cassiopea restait impassible. Les pertes étaient inévitables, il ne fallait surtout pas perdre de vue leur objectif. Son regard suivit la trajectoire du chasseur de Wolf. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il slalomait entre les fighter ennemis et ses hommes qui le suivaient profitaient de la confusion provoquée pour viser juste. La jeune femme sourit. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le leader des GOLD une fois en vol. De leur côté, Quinlan et Villie dispersaient les attroupements de TIE et les dirigeaient en direction des escadrons BLUE et GREEN qui les attendaient dans les angles du Destroyer. Les SILVER de Raven pleuvaient en piqué sur les pilotes isolés qui ne pensaient généralement pas à regarder au-dessus de leur tête. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, les Sentinels avaient pris l'avantage et maîtrisaient la situation. La confusion et la détresse qui accompagnaient tous les débuts de combats commençaient à se tarir. Comme Cassiopea l'avait prévu, les pilotes impériaux étaient loin d'être aussi organisés que les siens. Le travail d'équipe n'était pas leur fort et ils se contentaient généralement de tirer à vue. Alors qu'elle donnait de nouveaux ordres à Wolf, lui demandant de s'approcher au plus près du Destroyer et d'y acculer les TIE pour ne leur laisser aucune échappatoire possible, le vaisseau amiral se mit en mouvement. Les canons sortirent de leurs confinements et la station de commandement les orienta directement sur Kidron.

Cassiopea donna le signal et les trois Croiseurs firent chauffer leurs réacteurs. Navo prépara l'ouverture et ils s'y engouffrèrent les uns après les autres. Visiblement, le général ne s'était pas attendu à voir arriver ce genre de vaisseaux et les canons du Destroyer se rétractèrent légèrement. Fleurons de la flotte de l'Ordre Jedi, Cassiopea avait appris à faire la guerre à leur bord et elle n'avait rien voulu d'autre pour sa milice. Les modèles qu'ils utilisaient étaient cependant plus performants et avaient été conçus pour la rébellion. De plus, le symbole des Sentinels ornait fièrement leurs ailerons. Suivant le plan établi, Ann-Mary et Ivan dirigèrent leurs vaisseaux sur les flancs du Destroyer tandis qu'Obi-Wan donnait l'ordre de placer le sien de front. De cette manière, le vaisseau ennemi ne pouvait plus atteindre les boucliers de la planète de ses feux. Ce que le général ignorait cependant, c'était que les Croiseurs étaient dotés de la même technologie et que leurs propres protections déflectrices étaient déjà en place. Cassiopea échangea un regard avec Obi-Wan et il donna l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu, prenant Vénusii-Arcadia de vitesse. Les trois vaisseaux Sentinels attaquèrent de concert, concentrant leur puissance meurtrière contre les points d'émanation des boucliers du Destroyer. S'ils parvenaient à détruire ses protections alors le vaisseau amiral serait à leur merci. Ce dernier ne tarda cependant pas à riposter et de violentes secousses agitèrent les trois Croiseurs au moment des impacts. Les canons du vaisseau ennemi étaient heureusement dans la moyenne pour le modèle et les boucliers des Croiseurs stoppaient et renvoyaient les tirs sans broncher. Ils avaient été conçus spécifiquement d'après les données connues au sujet des Destroyer classiques. De leurs côtés, les chasseurs poursuivaient leur combat acharné contre les TIE. Les feux inter-croisés ne tarissaient pas et toute l'attention de la station de commandement semblait être focalisée sur le combat. _C'est le moment._

Cassiopea lança une comm rapide à Sor et se mit en mouvement. Il lui fallait donner toutes ses chances au Twi'Lek de réussir son abordage et une distraction supplémentaire s'imposait. Elle était certaine que le général allait adorer.

« J'y vais, annonça-t-elle en prenant Matylda dans ses bras. Soyez prudents, si vous sentez que les boucliers commencent à lâcher, mettez-vous hors de portée des tirs et attendez qu'ils rechargent, les chasseurs prendront le relais et nous pourrons toujours faire venir d'autres vaisseaux en renfort depuis la base. Autrement, ne lâchez rien, nous y sommes presque.

\- Fais attention à toi, répondit Matylda. Ne prends pas trop de risques, je pense que Sor et Sélène pourraient avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il n'est pas encore né, celui qui pourra m'attraper à bord de mon fighter.

\- Nous nous occupons de tout ici, dit Obi-Wan. Ann-Mary et Ivan sont d'excellents commandants, les choses devraient se passer comme prévu.

\- J'y compte bien, il est temps d'en finir. Prévenez-moi au moindre problème, on reste en contact.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, Cassiopea.

\- Et avec vous, Maître. »


	21. Chapitre 21

R7 était surexcité. Lorsque Cassiopea le retrouva aux pieds de son starfighter, le petit droïde tournait en rond et émettait toutes sortes de bruits plus aigus les uns que les autres. Cassiopea sourit en le faisant monter vers son poste de co-pilotage. Elle n'avait plus pris les commandes depuis leur combat sur Caamas et l'adrénaline du vol lui avait manqué. Une fois assise et son casque de communication en place, la jeune femme fit chauffer les moteurs et envoya un message à Obi-Wan. Ce dernier ouvrit la trappe de décollage et, dans un éclair argenté, Cassiopea expulsa son vaisseau hors du ventre du Croiseur.

Sans perdre de temps, la jeune femme se dirigea droit vers la baie vitrée de la station de pilotage. Elle y vit le Général Vénusii-Arcadia occupé à hurler sur ses subordonnés et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta en voyant le starfighter vert et argent qui lui fonçait dessus. Avant d'être au service de l'Empire, le général avait exercé pour la République. Cassiopea savait qu'il avait déjà vu des chasseurs Jedi auparavant et, à en juger par son expression, il sut immédiatement qui était aux commandes de celui lui faisant face. La jeune femme réorienta sa trajectoire à la dernière seconde et frôla le Destroyer en montant en piqué vers le chasseur de Wolf qui était aux prises avec trois TIE ayant visiblement compris qu'il était l'homme à abattre. Cassiopea donna un violent coup de guidon qui envoya son fighter en vrille. Elle le projeta sur le premier TIE qui en perdit un bout d'aile avant de chuter.

« Comment on s'en sort vu d'en haut ?, demanda la voix de son meilleur ami dans son oreillette.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Cassiopea en mitraillant un autre TIE aux côtés de Wolf. Je pense que nous avons le dessus. Tu as compté ?

\- J'ai perdu cinq pilotes de mon escadron. Les BLUE et les GREEN ont essuyé les plus grosses pertes. Je crois que nous avons perdu plus d'une dizaine de vaisseaux. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe du côté du Raven. Ils restent en haut mais j'ai vu des TIE leur monter dessus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les impériaux ont encore plus souffert.

\- Les boucliers des Croiseurs tiennent le coup, mais j'espère que Vénusii-Arcadia ne nous cache pas des canons plus imposants.

\- J'en doute, commenta Wolf en abattant un chasseur ennemi. Il doit avoir compris qu'il perd l'avantage. S'il avait encore des cordes à son arc, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

\- Il faut continuer comme ça, conclut Cassiopea. Nous y sommes presque.

\- Sor ?

\- Il a fait décoller le Phoenix, il nous préviendra une fois son atterrissage dans le Destroyer réussi. À partir de là, il faudra vraiment monopoliser toute l'attention des impériaux. Je compte sur toi pour éloigner les TIE le plus possible des soutes. S'ils passent devant l'ouverture, j'ai peur qu'ils ne repèrent le Phoenix.

\- Pas de souci, qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais attendre le signal de Sor. Je pense le rejoindre ensuite.

\- Fais attention à toi, n'en fais pas trop non plus. Je sais que tu peux être particulièrement violente aux commandes de ton fighter.

\- Il voulait me voir, alors il n'a qu'à observer. »

Tandis que Wolf rejoignait son escadron, Cassiopea vira de bord et repassa devant la station de pilotage du Destroyer en tourbillonnant. Depuis sa nacelle, R7 émettait des cris de joie et tirait dès qu'il voyait passer un TIE. À force d'effectuer de grandes cascades aériennes, Cassiopea réussit à attirer l'attention de tout un escadron de fighter ennemis qui la prirent en chasse. Enfonçant son guidon au maximum, la jeune femme accéléra en se dirigeant vers le Croiseur de tête des Sentinels.

« Matylda ?, appela-t-elle dans son oreillette. Tu me vois ?

\- Oui, évidemment, lui répondit nerveusement la jeune femme. Que fais-tu exactement ?

\- Je vous les livre en pâture, leurs commandes ne sont pas aussi souples que les miennes. À l'instant où je vire de bord, vous les mitraillez avec le grand canon ventral. Je te préviens, je vais attendre la dernière seconde.

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué, Cass, Matylda n'avait pas l'air convaincue. S'ils arrivent à te suivre, ils seront bien trop près de toi.

\- Fais-moi confiance, Cassiopea souriait. J'ai déjà réalisé cette manœuvre des dizaines de fois.

\- Mais…

\- Cassiopea ?, la voix d'Obi-Wan intervint. Le canon est prêt.

\- Parfait. »

La jeune femme fixa son regard droit devant elle et se mit à ralentir progressivement. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses poursuivants pensèrent gagner l'avantage et ne se préoccupèrent pas de l'obstacle qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Alors que le nez de son starfighter était sur le point de frôler le bouclier du Croiseur, Cassiopea vira brusquement sur la gauche. Elle sentit le souffle chaud du canon caresser ses ailes arrière avant d'aller foudroyer les chasseurs ennemis. Tout le bataillon termina sa course en cendres contre le bouclier du vaisseau amiral rebelle.

« Bien joué, commenta Cassiopea.

\- Tu es complètement folle ?, hurla Matylda. Tu aurais pu y rester.

\- Je trouve que tu as redressé assez vite, commenta au contraire Obi-Wan. Tu m'a habitué à plus risqué.

\- Je ne voulais pas traumatiser Matylda, ria la jeune femme. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, elle s'adressa à son amie. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

\- Tout de même, maugréa Matylda.

\- Nous avons un bataillon en moins, reprit Obi-Wan. Je crois que le Commandant Valdez est entrain de… oui, il vient d'en envoyer trois s'écraser dans les cratères de la lune. Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, dis moi.

\- Je lui ai demandé de monopoliser l'attention, soupira Cassiopea. Alors il exagère un peu. Et après il ose me dire que c'est moi qui en fait trop.

\- Je crois que l'escadron SILVER a perdu quelques hommes, dit le Maître Jedi. Le Destroyer a fini par comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient et la station de commandement a redirigé leur plus gros canon sur eux. Je ne vois plus le chasseur de Raven.

\- Elle a toujours été prête à se sacrifier pour ses hommes, dit Cassiopea après un silence. Faisons en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

\- Sor'Leku nous fait signe, répondit Obi-Wan. Ils sont arrivés.

\- Alors, c'est le moment. Tenez bon, ça ne devrait plus être très long. »

Cassiopea coupa la communication et effectua une grande boucle au-dessus du Croiseur pour se donner une vue d'ensemble. Les combats faisaient toujours rage mais les TIE étaient à présent bien moins nombreux que les chasseurs rebelles, même si la jeune femme arrivait sans peine à visualiser leurs pertes. Le Destroyer n'allait pas tarder à attaquer. Pour l'instant, il était resté sur place et se contentait de mitrailler les Croiseurs qui, eux aussi, tenaient leur position. Cependant, en voyant les TIE chuter les uns après les autres, il était évident que le général allait tenter une nouvelle manœuvre. Le Destroyer était bien plus massif que les Croiseurs et il allait probablement essayer de se frayer un chemin de force pour atteindre Kidron. L'avantage considérable que conservaient les Sentinels résidait dans la lenteur de ce genre de vaisseau. _Il va quand même falloir faire vite,_ Cassiopea décrivit des boucles serrées qui la conduisirent à se placer sous la ligne de flottaison du Destroyer. _Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous retrouver trop près de lui. Les canons sont plus puissants à courte portée et nos boucliers ont déjà essuyé beaucoup de tirs. _

« Cass, la voix de Sor résonna dans son oreillette. Atterrissage réussi, nous sommes dans la place. Pour l'instant, aucun problème. Le hangar était désert, je pense qu'ils ont mobilisé tout le monde au moment de l'attaque. Il y avait quelques droïdes par contre. Si tu as besoin de pièces détachées, je peux toujours te les ramener.

\- Wolf a la situation en main, niveau combats rapprochés, nous avons pris le dessus. Il faut agir vite avant que le Destroyer ne décide de passer en mode offensif.

\- Navo est entrain de télécharger les plans internes, elle aura rapidement la localisation exacte de notre objectif.

\- Restez en place, j'arrive.

\- Tu es sûre, on peut se débrouiller.

\- Je désapprouve, intervint la voix de Sélène qui s'était appropriée l'oreillette. Je connais mon père et je connais ce Destroyer. Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne, mais il a toujours des hommes qui rôdent dans les endroits les plus sensibles. D'après Navo, il faut au moins être deux pour réussir à manier les commandes de l'hyper-propulsion. Quelqu'un va devoir surveiller nos arrières pendant qu'on travaille dessus.

\- Je suis là dans quelques minutes, dit Cassiopea en souriant. Tu ne dis rien, Sor ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je dise ? Elle a raison et j'ai tort, je m'incline respectueusement.

\- Sélène, Cassiopea riait cette fois franchement. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. »

La jeune femme fit glisser son fighter sous le ventre du Destroyer. R7 visa les quelques radars qui barraient leur route et elle avança au ralenti. La bouche d'ouverture se trouvait vers l'arrière du vaisseau et Navo ne l'avait pas refermée. L'informaticienne ne voulait pas courir le risque de la voir bloquée par l'ennemi si Sor et Sélène venaient à se faire repérer. Ils devaient avoir une porte de sortie disponible à tout moment. L'entrée dans le ventre du monstre spatial fut rapidement dans le champ de vision de la pilote.

« Cassy ?, la voix de Quinlan grésilla dans son oreillette. Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus ?

\- Sous le Destroyer, je rejoins Sor et Sélène ils vont avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

\- D'accord j'arrive. Villie s'en sort très bien tout seul et les TIE commencent clairement à désespérer. Ton Wolf est impressionnant, il a des techniques de combat hors norme.

\- Mandaloriennes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ne sont pas hors norme, elles sont mandaloriennes.

\- Il ne m'avait pas dit ça. Tu l'as débauché de chez ces mercenaires ?

\- Il s'est débauché tout seul. Il a une histoire compliquée.

\- En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à lui. Comment se porte ce cher Kenobi ? Il doit se sentir dans son élément.

\- Il gère parfaitement la situation. Et la panique de Matylda, semble-t-il. Mais, d'où est-ce-que vous venez exactement ? »

Le chasseur de Quinlan Vos venait d'apparaître sous le Destroyer. D'après ce qu'avait pu en voir Cassiopea, il avait effectué une marche arrière depuis l'avant du vaisseau et avait donc dû passer devant la station de commandement. _Je ne préfère pas savoir_. La jeune femme coupa les propulseurs de son chasseur et le laissa flotter jusque dans l'entrée de la trappe, Quinlan sur ses talons. Une fois posés, ils ouvrirent tous deux les casquettes de leur fighter et sautèrent à terre. Sor avait parqué le Phoenix dans un coin pour éviter qu'il ne soit repéré et Sélène et lui attendaient devant une porte.

« J'ai voulu la faire exploser, expliqua le Twi'lek à l'attention de Cassiopea. Mais Sélène a dit que ça attirerait trop l'attention.

\- Elle est verrouillée de l'extérieur, dit la Sénatrice. Système de défense classique.

\- Et tu me dis que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, soupira Cassiopea à l'attention de Sor. R7 ? Tu t'en charges ? »

Le petit droïde s'approcha de la porte et y connecta ses capteurs. Après avoir joué quelques instants avec les manettes, il trouva le déclencheur et mit en marche le mécanisme d'ouverture. La petite troupe s'engagea dans le couloir, désert.

Sélène menait la marche. Armée d'une holo-tablette sur laquelle se trouvaient les plans de Navo, elle naviguait dans le ventre du vaisseau sans lever les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle connaissait bien les lieux.

« Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans les niveaux inférieurs, expliqua-t-elle. Le plan de base est le même parce que tout est superposé mais je ne sais pas où se trouvent les commandes. D'après Navo, il va encore nous falloir descendre de deux étages.

\- C'est trop calme, commenta Quinlan. Je n'aime pas ça. D'accord, ils ont mobilisé tout le monde sur le pont, mais les niveaux abritant les commandes et les machines devraient être gardés.

\- Il n'y a encore rien pour l'instant, dit Sor tout en ajustant son canon-blaster sur son épaule. Les couloirs sont vides, une fois que nous aurons atteint des salles plus importantes, je suis certain que nous aurons droit au comité d'accueil.

\- Navo a trouvé la localisation exacte des commandes de l'hyper-propulsion ?, demanda Cassiopea en se penchant sur l'épaule de Sélène pour regarder la tablette.

\- Elle a trouvé la salle et m'a dit à quoi c'est censé ressembler. On ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes pour les trouver.

\- Il y a juste quelque chose qui me tracasse encore, ajouta Sor. Si nous devons encore descendre de deux étages, nous serons loin des vaisseaux. Or, il faudra faire très vite une fois la propulsion détraquée. Navo devra agir dans un temps imparti avant qu'elle ne rende complètement l'âme et que notre ami le général ne décide qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. J'espère que nous aurons le temps de sortir.

\- Si la situation se complique, répondit Cassiopea. Tu prends Sélène et vous faites immédiatement demi-tour pour repartir avec le Phoenix. Nous resterons finir le travail.

\- Cassiopea a raison, approuva Quinlan. Nous sommes plus rapides et les étages ne sont pas un problème pour nous. Nous pouvons facilement nous passer d'escaliers ou d'ascenseurs.

\- Nous n'aurons pas en arriver là, affirma Sélène. Nous allons finir cette mission tous ensemble. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre les premiers ascenseurs. Visiblement, l'étage auquel se trouvait la trappe ne disposait de rien d'autre que de la plateforme d'atterrissage. Les ennuis risquaient donc de se profiler rapidement. Grâce à la dextérité de R7, les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement et la petite troupe embarqua. Ils ne pouvaient descendre que d'un étage et, d'après les indications présentes dans l'ascenseur, il ne semblait rien n'y avoir plus bas.

« C'est assez classique, commenta la Kiffar. Les machines les plus importantes ne sont accessibles qu'à pied et via des passages gardés. Il va falloir les trouver.

\- Je suggère de chercher l'amoncellement de troopers, dit Sor. Généralement, ils se postent devant les points stratégiques. »

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit qui parut assourdissant dans le silence pesant des lieux, Cassiopea intima à ses amis de rester un instant à l'intérieur. Elle mit un pied prudent dans le couloir et jeta un regard circulaire sur son environnement. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière et seuls les éclairages de secours donnaient un halo rouge au passage étroit qui s'étendait devant eux. La jeune femme avait passé beaucoup de temps à bord de vaisseaux de commandement. Même dans les endroits les plus reculés, il était toujours possible de percevoir des bruits de vie. Le silence était anormal. _Vénusii-Arcadia est un homme intelligent, il va protéger le ventre de son vaisseau avec des forces importantes. Passer inaperçu doit faire partie de leurs attributions_. Cassiopea s'engagea franchement dans le couloir, empoigna ses sabres laser, et les déploya derrière elle. Il fallait être paré à toutes les éventualités.

Sur un geste de la jeune femme, ses trois compagnons s'engagèrent à sa suite dans le couloir. Sans un mot, ils se mirent à suivre le chemin tracé par les points rouges lumineux au sol. Aucune porte, aucun passage annexe ne se dessina sur leur route. Cassiopea avait tous ses sens en alerte. Plus ils avançaient, moins elle appréciait le silence environnant et, à en juger par l'agitation qui régnait dans la Force autour d'elle, il en allait de même pour ses amis. Au bout de ce qui leur parut être une éternité, Quinlan posa brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne Padawan, la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle tourna le regard vers lui et il lui adressa un signe de tête en direction d'un renfoncement dans la paroi du vaisseau. La jeune femme sembla immédiatement comprendre et elle fit un signe à Sor qui arma son canon-blaster. Sélène saisit le message et empoigna elle aussi les deux blasters sanglés à sa ceinture. Cassiopea reprit lentement sa route, Quinlan sur ses talons. Le Kiffar avait lui aussi le sabre au poing, même si sa lame était encore rentrée.

La jeune femme avait à peine posé le pied devant le renfoncement de la paroi, que ce dernier coulissa. Quinlan avait vu juste, il s'agissait bien d'une porte cachée. Une masse de troopers blancs jaillit de l'ouverture et se précipita sur eux. Ils devaient être une trentaine. Cassiopea cueillit les premiers à la pointe de ses sabres et se plaça dos à dos avec Quinlan dont la lame verte éclairait le visage d'un air menaçant. D'un même mouvement, les deux Jedi s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Les coups de feu fusaient de tous les côtés et Cassiopea les déviait d'un sabre tandis qu'elle embrochait deux troopers de l'autre. Quinlan semblait avoir opté pour la manière forte. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un soldat impérial, l'envoyant chuter sur plusieurs de ses camarades. De sa main droite, il fendait l'air de son sabre et transperçait sans ménagement les armures blanches. De la main gauche, il maintenait cinq troopers dans les airs et, tandis que ces derniers se débattaient vainement, il profita d'une ouverture pour les expédier sur ceux qui entouraient Sélène causant un effondrement digne de celui d'un château de cartes.

La jeune Sénatrice rendait sans ménagement les tirs à ses adversaires. Que ces hommes travaillent pour son père et avaient donc travaillé pour elle n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu leurs visages, ne connaissait pas leur nom et même eux ne semblaient pas la reconnaître. Elle ignorait ce qui pouvait motiver les troopers. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il s'agissait encore des clones ayant travaillé au service des Jedi avant de se retourner contre eux. Une puce leur avait été implantée dans la tête, les transformant en robots au service de l'Empire. _Peut-être n'ont-ils aucune motivation en réalité_, se dit la jeune femme en visant un trooper trop proche en pleine tête. Elle jeta un bref regard vers Cassiopea. Cette dernière avait combiné ses deux sabres et les faisait tournoyer devant elle en avançant d'un pas déterminé. Les soldats se trouvant sur son passage ne purent éviter le choc. Quinlan se trouvait toujours derrière Cassiopea. Il ne lui lançait aucun regard mais, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, il prenait la même direction. De cette manière, ils assuraient toujours mutuellement leurs arrières. _Ils ont vraiment l'habitude de se battre ensemble_, pensa Sélène. Elle ne vit pas les deux hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle par derrière. En revanche, elle sentit nettement le bras qui se passa autour de sa taille. Sor l'attrapa et la tira d'un geste vif contre lui. D'un seul bras, il leva son arme et fit feu. La déflagration causée par le tir du canon-blaster fit trembler les murs. Le Twi'lek avait bien visé. Six troopers s'étaient trouvés dans sa ligne de mir.

« Joli !, commenta Quinlan en frappant les têtes de deux troopers ensemble. J'aime ta façon d'appréhender la situation.

\- Baissez-vous !, cria Sor à son attention en faisant feu une deuxième fois. Et trois de plus, trois !

\- Sor'Leku !, Cassiopea braqua un sabre dans sa direction. Tu vas nous faire repérer avec tout ce raffut. Arrête de faire ton intéressant !

\- Je cherche juste à être efficace !, se défendit le Twi'lek.

\- J'approuve son raisonnement !, renchérit Quinlan.

\- Votre avis ne compte pas, asséna Cassiopea en transperçant un trooper se tenant dans son dos. Plus c'est bruyant, plus ça vous plaît.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Cassiopea, dit Sélène, toujours prisonnière du bras de Sor. Il en arrive encore, nous devons nous dépêcher de trouver ces escaliers pour atteindre la salle des machines.

\- Sélène a raison. Sor, arrête de jouer au chevalier servant et lâche-la. J'ai besoin de toi pour défoncer un mur.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait se faire repérer !, le Twi'lek s'écarta de Sélène.

\- C'est trop tard de toute façon, trancha Cassiopea en croisant ses sabres avec celui de Quinlan. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose derrière la paroi d'en face. Pas le temps d'essayer de le déverrouiller avec R7 et, comme tu le vois, j'ai les mains prises.

\- Je m'en charge, boss ! »

Sor arma son canon-blaster, visa la paroi indiquée par Cassiopea et tira, touchant plusieurs soldats au passage. La jeune femme avait vu juste, des escaliers s'enfonçaient profondément dans le ventre du Destroyer. Quinlan cria quelque chose au sujet d'une porte et il se fraya un chemin vers le passage d'où sortaient toujours les soldats. Il concentra son regard dessus, tout en s'occupant toujours des troopers, et la paroi commença doucement à se refermer. En quelques secondes, les armures blanches furent bloquées à l'intérieur. Les Sentinels terminèrent rapidement le travail en se débarrassant des clones restants et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers où il faisait tout aussi noir. Le halo orange des sabres de Cassiopea leur ouvrait la voie.

« La porte va rester fermée un moment, dit Quinlan. Mais ils doivent avoir des moyens de communication là dedans, il vont appeler des renforts.

\- Nous avons déjà passé trop de temps ici, ajouta Cassiopea. Il faut faire vite. »

En déboulant au bas des marches, les Sentinels se trouvèrent face à un bataillon de droïdes. D'un geste du bras, Cassiopea envoya rouler la première rangée sur les suivantes et Sor se chargea de tirer sur l'attroupement ainsi formé. Les robots gardaient une porte lourdement verrouillée. R7 ne pouvant pas descendre les escaliers, il était resté stationné à l'étage supérieur et devait les prévenir en cas de problème. Quinlan dégaina son sabre laser, le passa deux fois en travers des portes et les enfonça d'un coup de pied. La salle des machines était immense et elle s'étalait en réalité sur deux étages. Sur la plateforme supérieure, des ingénieurs et des soldats s'affairaient et hurlaient des ordres de tous les côtés. Le vrombissement des moteurs et les vibrations produites par les canons qui faisaient toujours feu provoquaient un bruit assourdissant et leur entrée était donc passée inaperçue. Suivant Sélène qui s'orientait grâce aux indications de Navo, toute la troupe passa discrètement sous la passerelle et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Là, une petite porte coulissante menait vers une salle isolée. Elle n'était pas fermée, mais trois troopers se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

« Oh non, Cassiopea posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'un soldat qui s'apprêtait à donner l'alarme. Nous sommes tellement désolés de vous déranger en plein travail. Voyez-vous, le général a promis de me montrer tous les recoins de son vaisseau et je me suis perdue en essayant de remonter à la station de commandement. Je suis vraiment trop bête !

\- Je, le soldat hésita. J'ai besoin de voir votre autorisation.

\- Mon autorisation ? Mais oui ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose avant de descendre. Non, vraiment, je suis tête en l'air. Je suis une invitée du général, il a sûrement du vous dire que je passerai ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir…

\- Parce que, voyez-vous, je n'ai encore jamais été dans un Destroyer auparavant et tout est tellement impressionnant ici ! Vous faites vraiment un travail formidable, je vous admire vous savez.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais oui, d'ailleurs, je crois que le général veut vous récompenser pour votre fidélité et votre courage. Il m'a dit tellement de belles choses sur vous et vos amis. Vous devriez aller le voir tout de suite ! Il a besoin d'hommes forts pour affronter ces affreux rebelles.

\- Affronter les rebelles. Il faut affronter les rebelles, répéta le trooper d'une voix hachée.

\- Le général a besoin de vous, dit encore une fois Cassiopea.

\- Il a besoin de nous, lancèrent enfin les trois troopers en cœur avant de prendre leurs armes et de sortir de la pièce d'un pas militaire.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?, demanda Sélène interloquée.

\- Persuasion Jedi, expliqua Cassiopea. Maintenant, au travail.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher d'en faire trop, commenta Quinlan tandis que Sor et Sélène passaient les écrans en revue. Tu aurais pu te contenter de les faire sortir avec un seul ordre.

\- Question de méthode, répliqua la jeune femme. Je préfère faire dans la douceur, c'est moins facilement repérable.

\- C'est aussi beaucoup plus traumatisant pour leur esprit, ricana le Kiffar. Si tu le faisais directement, ils seraient capables de réaliser ce qu'il leur est arrivé une fois réveillés. Là, ils n'arriveront jamais à mettre le doigt dessus tellement tu noies la chose dans un déluge de séduction.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, Cassiopea lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. Question de méthode.

\- J'ai !, cria soudain Sélène. »

La Sénatrice se tenait devant un écran relié à diverses commandes au centre desquelles se trouvait un levier bloqué en position de marche. Cassiopea jeta un œil aux indications de Navo et approuva, il s'agissait bien de la station reliée à l'hyper-propulsion. Le reste du matériel devait également avoir un rapport mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Elle actionna son oreillette et contacta Navo. Aussitôt, l'informaticienne se mit au travail. Le symbole des Sentinels apparut sur tous les écrans de la pièce tandis qu'elle prenait le contrôle de l'équipement. Alors que les quatre amis attendaient, impatients, son signal, l'alarme du vaisseau se mit en marche. Cassiopea pesta. Les clones avaient été plus rapides qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux soldats présents sur la plateforme supérieure de la salle des machines pour les trouver. Cassiopea et Quinlan dégainèrent leurs sabres laser.

« Sor !, cria la jeune femme à l'attention de son ami. Reste avec Sélène et veille sur elle. Les infos de Navo ne vont pas tarder. Dès que vous avez son feu vert, enclenchez cette manette. On s'occupe des clones. Courez vers les vaisseaux dès que vous en avez terminé, on sera juste derrière.

\- Faites attention, répondit Sélène sans lever les yeux de l'écran. Mon père a tendance à armer ses soldats en fonction de ce qu'ils ont à défendre. Ceux-là risquent d'être bien équipés.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'on a connu pire, dit Quinlan. Vous n'étiez pas sur Géonosis.

\- Je me serais passée du souvenir, grommela Cassiopea en se lançant dans la bataille suivie du Kiffar. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Sor observait les deux Jedi qui étaient aux prises avec les impériaux. Les combats au sabre laser l'avaient toujours fortement impressionné et Cassiopea et Quinlan avaient une manière de faire qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement. À en juger par les envolées de troopers et de blasters, ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide. Ils s'étaient postés devant la porte et ne bougeaient pas de leurs appuis. Quiconque osait s'approcher finissait empalé sur un sabre laser ou propulsé dans les airs. Le Twi'lek était justement entrain de s'extasier sur un coup particulièrement bien placé de la part de Quinlan lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa contemplation par une exclamation de Sélène.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer, lui dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce-qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Ils renforcent la sécurité, pesta Sélène. Ils savent que nous sommes dans la salle des machines alors ils doublent leurs pare-feux. Je ne sais pas si Navo a pu passer à travers.

\- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout, elle ne me répond pas.

\- Alors elle est dedans. Quand elle se coupe du monde, c'est qu'elle est concentrée sur son travail.

\- J'espère qu'elle va vite trouver, Sélène fronçait les sourcils. Je crains fort que la prochaine étape ne soit le verrouillage total du système et donc des portes.

\- Qui pilote tout ça ? Si j'arrive à le trouver, je peux toujours m'occuper de son cas.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué. En cas d'alerte maximum, c'est mon père qui est en charge de tout le protocole de sécurité. Il pilote les systèmes depuis la station de commandement et personne d'autre ne dispose des accès.

\- Il ne fait vraiment confiance à personne, grinça Sor. Je suppose qu'il a aussi un écran spécial pour l'occasion ?

\- Sor, un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de Sélène. Tu es un génie !

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien dit de spécial.

\- Si ! Il a effectivement un poste spécial pour commander aux systèmes de sécurité. Il ne peut pas le faire depuis le centre principal parce que la procédure consomme trop d'énergie, la jeune femme pianotait énergiquement devant elle. Ce poste est exclusivement prévu à cet effet et il n'a pas de mode multi-tâches intégré.

\- Je ne te suis pas, Sor paraissait complètement perdu. Tu parles en Navo.

\- Il ne peut rien faire d'autre depuis ce poste. Autrement, il perd l'accès au système de sécurité.

\- Sélène qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- Je l'appelle. Je vais faire sauter sa connexion et redonner l'accès à Navo. »

Sor aurait voulu protester mais il était déjà trop tard. Sélène avait trouvé les codes d'accès reliant directement les commandes de son père à la salle des machines. En quelques secondes, le visage médusé du général apparu sur l'écran.

« Sélène…, murmura-t-il abasourdi. Mais enfin, que fais-tu ?

\- Bonjour père, lui répondit-elle d'un ton jovial. Je vous appelle en direct de votre salle des machines. Comment se porte votre flotte ? Je crois que les Sentinels sont entrain de vous massacrer.

\- Tu as perdu la raison ma parole !, le général s'emporta rapidement. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes chez moi ici et je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à mes amis. Ma première tentative a peut-être été un échec mais, cette fois, nous sommes en bonne voie. Vous n'allez pas tarder à regretter de vous en être pris aux Sentinels.

\- Tu es devenue complètement folle. Mes hommes vont rapidement te faire monter ici et nous allons parler de ton insubordination en face à face.

\- Pour cela, Sélène jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il faudra d'abord qu'ils arrivent à passer les sabres de Cassiopea. Je doute que ce soit une partie de plaisir pour eux.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite…

\- Si j'étais vous, Sor passa la tête dans le champ de vision du général en portant son canon-blaster bien en évidence. J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de finir cette phrase. Je serais capable de faire un détour pour venir vous rendre une petite visite dans votre repère là-haut.

\- Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?

\- De la même manière que nous avons fait tout le reste, commenta Sélène impassible.

\- Je ne crierais pas victoire si j'étais vous, le général eut un sourire mauvais. Les boucliers de vos Croiseurs ne vont pas tarder à céder.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, ils devaient tenir durant un temps imparti et nous y sommes presque, l'oreillette de Sélène grésilla et la voix de Navo passa dans ses oreilles.

\- De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ?

\- C'est vous qui avez voulu m'apprendre les arts de la guerre et de la politique père. Êtes-vous vraiment si surpris que je sois parvenue à vous surpasser ? De plus, les Sentinels sont menés par une Jedi. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait affronter toutes sortes de situations, c'est Cassiopea El-Solar. Son plan était parfait en tout point et vous venez par ailleurs de me le prouver.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle était certaine que les Croiseurs vous distrairaient et que vous seriez bien trop occupé pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait sous votre nez.

\- Tu parles de votre petit abordage ? Si vous pensiez m'atteindre directement, vous avez fait une terrible erreur.

\- Pourquoi toujours tout ramener à vous, père ? Il n'a jamais été question de vous atteindre. Nous nous trouvons exactement là où nous le voulions.

\- Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens. La salle des machines peut-être pilotée à distance et je suis le seul à posséder les commandes. Vous êtes piégés.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Comment croyez-vous que les boucliers de la planète tiennent en place et qu'ils se sont ouverts juste assez pour nous laisser passer ? Notre informaticienne contrôle toute la situation depuis le sol et elle est bien plus douée que vous ne le serez jamais. Vous avez dit posséder les seules commandes existantes reliées à la salle des machines. Mais vous savez que je suis parfaitement au courant de cette information, n'est-ce-pas ? Du coup, si vous parlez avec moi. Qui contrôle votre système de sécurité ?

\- C'est pas vrai, le général pesta et semblait pressé de déconnecter la connexion.

\- Elle s'appelle Navo Hecta, à titre d'information. Et Cassiopea avait raison. Vous êtes incapable de voir ce qui se trouve sous votre nez. Surtout, dites à l'Empereur que vous avez été mis en fuite parce que vous n'avez pas compris que votre fille se fichait ouvertement de vous. Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera. Dites lui aussi qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux Sentinels à l'avenir, il risquerait d'être surpris. Bon retour sur Coruscant, père et, un conseil, prenez des vacances. Vous avez une tête abominable. »

Sélène raccrocha brusquement et se remit à pianoter rapidement, suivant les directives que Navo lui avait transmises. Elle trouva rapidement l'écran de contrôle dont la Miralan avait parlé. Le symbole des Sentinels était de retour sur les écrans et l'informaticienne semblait avoir repris le contrôle total de la situation tandis que Sélène lui gagnait du temps. Les accès du général devaient être entièrement coupés. _Et maintenant_, la jeune femme se concentrait. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Navo. _Il faut débloquer le levier depuis l'holocran pour pouvoir ensuite le changer manuellement de place. Ça doit être ce bouton._ Elle enclencha une commande et, l'instant d'après, un voyant s'alluma à côté du levier. _Oui ! Ça y est, nous avons réussi._ La jeune femme plaça une main sur le levier tout en regardant au-delà de la porte. Les coups fusaient toujours depuis les armes des troopers et le bourdonnement des sabres laser avait redoublé d'intensité. La jeune femme vit très nettement Cassiopea prendre appui du pied sur la tête d'un trooper – avachi à terre suite à un coup de poing de Maître Vos – pour se projeter en l'air et envoyer un double coup de pied retourné sous les mentons des deux soldats qui s'approchaient d'elle. En atterrissant, la jeune femme partit dans un salto arrière, sabres au poing, et coupa les têtes des deux suivants.

_Ah oui, quand même, _Sélène cligna des yeux d'admiration._ Il faudra qu'elle me rappelle de ne jamais la mettre en colère. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir trop de problèmes mais il faut quand même qu'on s'en aille rapidement. Navo n'a que peu de temps._ La jeune femme appuya de toutes ses forces sur le levier qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre. Elle leva les yeux vers Sor qui la regardait avec un sourire idiot.

« Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Il faut vite qu'on sorte d'ici et je ne peux pas descendre ce levier toute seule.

\- Tu as dit à ton père qu'il avait une tête abominable, le Twi'lek se retenait visiblement de rire. Il avait l'air tellement outré que s'en était comique. C'était encore mieux que mon déversement d'insultes.

\- Sor, Sélène lui adressa un regard désespéré. Le levier.

\- Quoi le levier ?

\- Pour l'amour de… je n'arrive pas à le baisser toute seule !

\- Ah oui ! Le levier, Sor se plaça derrière Sélène et, des deux mains, baissa le manche. Et voilà le travail ! Il faut un homme fort et musclé pour… »

Sélène ne le laissa pas finir sa tirade mélodramatique. À l'instant où la commande de l'hyper-propulsion avait changé de position, Navo verrouilla visiblement les systèmes et toutes les alarmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Les voyants lumineux se mirent à s'affoler et, à en croire les cris paniqués des ingénieurs, le compte à rebours était lancé. La jeune femme se saisit de la manche du Twi'lek et se mit à courir, l'entraînant derrière elle. Elle jeta un cri d'alerte à Cassiopea en franchissant les portes et les deux Jedi se débarrassèrent rapidement des soldats les plus proches avant de leur emboîter le pas. Très vite, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle des machines. Sor et Quinlan ouvraient la marche et le Twi'lek tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait avec son canon-blaster. Les troopers comprirent vite qu'il valait mieux se pousser s'ils voulaient survivre.

Ils s'engagèrent en toute hâte dans les escaliers. Cassiopea entra en contact avec son droïde, retourné dans le hangar, et le chargea de faire chauffer les moteurs des trois vaisseaux et d'orienter son fighter en position de décollage. Selon les directives de Quinlan, ils choisirent de rester dans la cage d'escalier plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur pour franchir le deuxième étage. La probabilité d'y croiser d'autres troopers était bien plus mince. À l'instant où ils finirent par se précipiter dans le hangar, le Destroyer se mit à trembler sous eux.

« C'est l'hyper-propulsion, hurla Sélène paniquée. Navo a réussi, ils vont partir en hyper-espace mais nous sommes encore dessus !

\- Ça va le faire, dit Sor en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers le Phoenix. Il faut un peu de temps pour la faire chauffer sur ce genre de vaisseau.

\- Pas plus de quelques secondes, cria Quinlan qui se glissait déjà dans son X-wing. Faut mettre les gaz !

\- R7 !, lança Cassiopea. Actionne les propulseurs, j'arrive ! »

La jeune femme prit son élan et sauta dans le cockpit de son starfighter au moment où celui-ci entamait sa manœuvre de décollage. Elle ferma le toit et reprit le contrôle à son droïde. Elle s'élança hors de la soute du Destroyer aux côtés de Quinlan. Derrière eux, le Phoenix vrombit au moment où Sor s'installait aux commandes. Sélène attrapa le tableau de bord des deux mains tandis que le pilote actionnait les propulseurs de secours. Le cargo bondit en avant à une vitesse folle et fut littéralement éjecté hors de la trappe. Sélène fut projetée contre son siège sous la puissance du décollage.

Alors que les trois vaisseaux rejoignaient l'escadron GOLD qui se tenait prêt à les épauler en cas d'ennui, tous les pilotes ressentirent l'aspiration de matière provenant des réacteurs du Destroyer. Cassiopea n'eut pas à consulter ses détecteurs arrière. Le vaisseau impérial venait d'effectuer son saut en hyper-espace. Le Général Vénusii-Arcadia avait abandonné. Et les Sentinels avaient gagné.


	22. Chapitre 22

Cassiopea posa son starfighter aux côtés du Croiseur de tête qui venait d'atterrir. En sortant de son cockpit, la jeune femme remarqua deux choses. Tout d'abord, que les boucliers de son vaisseau amiral n'avaient pas tenu et que ce dernier était criblé d'impacts et avait perdu une aile et, ensuite, que des hurlements de joie et des cris de victoire résonnaient de tous les côtés.

Les chasseurs se posaient de toutes parts et les Sentinels restés sur la base se ruaient dans leur direction. Les pilotes qui mettaient pied à terre se retrouvaient cernés par leurs amis qui les prenaient dans leurs bras et les félicitant. Cassiopea descendit lentement de son fighter et s'approcha de la rampe du Croiseur qui venait de se déployer. Matylda ne tarda pas à la dévaler et elle se précipita dans les bras de son amie.

« J'ai cru que vous n'y arriveriez pas, dit-elle après un instant. Vous avez mis bien plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Nous avons dû gérer quelques contretemps, expliqua Cassiopea. D'après ce que Sor m'a crié dans les oreilles pendant notre descente. Sélène a remis son père à sa place pendant que Navo s'occupait de réintégrer le système et que Quinlan et moi étions aux prises avec les troopers. Comment ça s'est passé ? Je vois que les boucliers n'ont pas tenu.

\- Ils ont lâché peu de temps avant votre arrivée. Ceux d'Ann-Mary se sont mis hors-service plus tôt et elle a dû battre en retraite. Du coup, ils ont concentré toute leur puissance de frappe sur nous ! Obi-Wan n'a pas voulu reculer pour gagner du terrain. Il a dit que le vaisseau tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

\- Il vous manque une aile, commenta Cassiopea en levant un sourcil à l'attention du Maître Jedi qui descendait la rampe.

\- Anakin a un jour posé un demi-vaisseau, expliqua ce dernier. Alors, ce n'est pas pour une aile manquante que j'allais faire demi-tour.

\- Un demi… je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a perdu l'autre moitié. Tout le monde va bien à bord ?

\- J'ai fait évacuer la zone sensible quand j'ai vu que les dégâts devenaient trop importants. Nous sommes tous intacts. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant de tous tes chasseurs.

\- Ils ont réussi à abattre tous les TIE, poursuivit Matylda. Mais Ann-Mary a pu dresser un bilan approximatif une fois hors de portée de tirs. Nous avons perdu l'équivalent d'un bataillon entier. Et Raven…

\- Je sais. Nous allons organiser une cérémonie funéraire digne de ce nom. C'étaient des pilotes d'exception et des membres de la famille. Ils méritent tous les honneurs.

\- Cass !, la voix de Wolf tira la jeune femme de ses pensées. Le pilote la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête. On a réussi ! Ils ont plié bagages en moins de deux après le petit tour de Navo.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda la jeune femme tandis qu'il la reposait au sol.

\- Parfaitement bien même ! Villie a pris un petit coup, il est parti au centre de soin avec les autres blessés. Rien de grave heureusement. Quinlan et Sor ont atterri plus loin avec le Croiseur d'Ivan et Emiliana. Je crois qu'ils ont pris un sacré choc dans la coque inférieure. Les impériaux les ont visés lorsqu'ils passaient au-dessus du Destroyer. Le dernier Croiseur est intact, il faudra juste rebooter les boucliers. J'ai sept X-wing hors-service qui ont dû se poser, voire se crasher, en urgence. Le Phoenix aura aussi besoin de voir le mécanicien, Sor a dû actionner les propulseurs de secours et ça fait toujours sauter le système. Il y a aussi…

\- Wolf !, Cassiopea lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour l'arrêter. Nous allons faire le point sur la situation en détail. Mais d'abord, nous avons des morts à enterrer. Et ensuite, une victoire à célébrer en leur honneur. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Sentinels avaient à organiser une cérémonie funéraire. L'euphorie des premiers instants laissa rapidement place au chagrin. Plusieurs dizaines de pilotes avaient péri dans l'assaut et la base toute entière se mit en deuil. Fauchés en plein vol, leurs corps ne pouvaient pas être retrouvés mais les rebelles les enterraient symboliquement. Regardant autour d'elle, Ann-Mary se demanda si l'Ordre aurait fait quelque chose de similaire pour ses Chevaliers tombés s'il avait survécu à l'avènement de l'Empire. La jeune femme en doutait. Certains des pilotes tombés avaient des familles, des enfants, qui pleuraient de douleur sur la tombe de leurs parents morts au combat. La guerre fauchait sans merci. D'autres encore sortaient tout juste de l'enfance et auraient eu la vie devant eux si l'univers en avait décidé autrement.

Ann-Mary adressa un regard à chacun de ses amis. Matylda avait l'air bouleversée mais elle tentait de garder la face. La jeune femme n'avait encore jamais été confrontée aux horreurs de la guerre mais elle avait visiblement compris qu'il fallait se montrer fort. Sélène restait un peu en retrait, nul doute qu'elle devait se sentir coupable, son père étant responsable des pertes. Elle tenait cependant Emiliana dans ses bras. La jeune femme sanglotait contre l'épaule de son amie. _Elle aussi a perdu toute sa famille sous les feux de l'Empire_, se souvint Ann-Mary. _Ça doit être horrible, de revivre ça_. La Jedi tourna son regard vers Cassiopea. Elle se tenait sur l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion aux côtés de ses lieutenants. Navo était blottie dans les bras d'Ivan, Ann-Mary avait cru comprendre qu'elle était très proche de Raven. Sor et Wolf gardaient un regard grave et solennel, eux aussi semblaient rodés à l'exercice. Les yeux de Cassiopea était quant à eux fixés sur le fils d'un pilote. Le petit garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans et il apportait des fleurs sur la tombe de son père, encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Ann-Mary se demanda ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son amie en cet instant. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient morts pour sa cause. Ils s'étaient battus sous les drapeaux des Sentinels parce qu'ils avaient cru en l'avenir que Cassiopea défendait. Mais Ann-Mary connaissait son amie. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser ronger par la culpabilité. Au contraire, elle allait sans doute redoubler de puissance pour venir à bout de l'Empire et ramener paix et liberté dans la galaxie.

La cérémonie dura plusieurs heures et les familles et proches des victimes finirent par se retirer pour pouvoir faire leur deuil en privé. La soirée et la nuit devaient être consacrés à la fête. Cassiopea expliqua à Ann-Mary qu'aucun Sentinel n'aurait voulu que l'on pleure et que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Ils étaient des soldats. Des guerriers qui, lorsqu'ils prenaient les commandes, s'élançaient au devant de la mort en étant prêts à l'accueillir à tout instant. Leur sacrifice avait permis aux rebelles de l'emporter et de mettre le Destroyer en déroute, il y avait donc matière à célébrer. Si Ann-Mary eut quelques difficultés à comprendre ce raisonnement, et il en allait de même pour Sélène et Matylda, Emiliana se remit cependant rapidement. Continuer à vivre et reconstruire, elle avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à suivre ce mode de vie.

Les Sentinels abandonnèrent toute forme de devoir pour festoyer durant des heures. Ils se remémoraient des anecdotes sur leurs amis tombés, promettaient de les rendre fiers et dansaient aux rythmes de musiques exotiques venues des quatre coins de la galaxie, prouvant encore une fois à Ann-Mary qu'ils arrivaient de partout pour défendre la liberté. Au bout de quelque temps, elle ne parvint plus à trouver Cassiopea dans la foule. Elle réussit cependant à mettre la main sur Quinlan et Obi-Wan qui l'informèrent qu'elle s'était retirée dans l'observatoire. Les deux Maîtres Jedi avaient visiblement également été touchés par les évènements des dernières heures. C'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient véritablement conscience du nombre de Sentinels, de leur puissance et des liens qui les unissaient. Laissant la fête derrière elle, la jeune femme prit le chemin de l'observatoire.

Les deux lunes apparaissaient dans le ciel lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du quartier général des rebelles. Cassiopea était installée à son poste et semblait plongée dans des rapports.

« Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ?, demanda Ann-Mary en s'approchant.

\- Je dois faire le point sur les dégâts matériels occasionnés durant l'assaut, expliqua son amie sans lever les yeux. Et commencer à envisager la suite des évènements.

\- Les boucliers ne sont plus levés?, s'enquit Ann-Mary en observant le panneau de contrôle.

\- D'après nos radars, la menace est complètement levée. Nos ingénieurs vont s'y attaquer dans quelques heures. Il faut leur redonner leur pleine puissance. En attendant, ils commencent à se recharger en étant à l'arrêt. Il va falloir que nous revoyions notre système de défense. Si je pense toujours que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous grâce à l'égo de Vénusii-Arcadia, je ne me fais aucune illusion. L'Empire va revenir et, cette fois, ils prendront le bon matériel.

\- Tu penses à un canon à ion ?

\- Voire même à un Ravageur. Il faut vite trouver une solution. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre tout ce que nous avons si durement construit.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Je compte toujours sur les Archives. Nous allons nous y mettre dès que possible mais je vais laisser passer la nuit. Nous avons tous besoin de nous remettre de nos émotions.

\- Il y aura forcément quelque chose dedans, dit Ann-Mary. Je veux dire, si les Jedi les ont cachées aussi longtemps et si l'Empire est prêt à tout pour mettre la main dessus, nous pouvons supposer qu'elles renferment de grands secrets.

\- Je compte dessus, approuva Cassiopea. Et nous en apprendrons plus sur les cristaux et leurs pouvoirs. La protection de la base est une chose mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue l'objectif premier. À savoir comprendre ce que l'Empereur manigance et pourquoi il s'intéresse autant aux cristaux, au point de vider les mines.

\- Je t'avoue avoir peur de ce que nous allons découvrir. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de creuser une fois que Navo était parvenue à entrer dans le cube mais il y a des centaines de fichiers à l'intérieur. Tous écrits dans la langue ancestrale. J'ai pu parcourir une liste de Chevaliers de l'Ancienne République et il y avait des dizaines de noms que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. Ils étaient écrits en rouge. Une sorte d'unité d'élite secrète, tu penses ?

\- Ou passés du Côté Obscur. C'est à cette époque que les Jedi noirs se sont formés au sein de l'Ordre et qu'ils se sont appropriés le nom de Sith après avoir attaqué les originels sur Korriban.

\- Et que les Jedi sont restés sans rien faire et les ont regardés se faire massacrer alors qu'auparavant, des liens existaient entre les deux Ordres. Si c'est ça, tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont voulu effacer les noms de ceux qui ont causé un quasi-génocide.

\- Je pense que nous allons trouver de nombreux secrets enfouis dans ces Archives. Nous nous concentrerons d'abord sur le Kyber, évidemment, mais il nous faudra creuser tout le reste. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu avais en tête, mais j'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

\- Rien ne se passe comme je l'avais envisagé, soupira Ann-Mary en s'asseyant. Vu la situation, je me vois très mal retourner sur Jedha. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire, surtout si nous entrons dans les Archives. Et puis, il est évident que l'Empire a l'intention d'y élire domicile. J'y ai été en sécurité ces quatre dernières années mais les temps changent et je dois également évoluer désormais. Si l'Empire veut prendre possession des secrets que j'ai juré de protéger, alors je me battrai pour les en empêcher. Et puis, je vois mal comment qui que ce soit pourrait se retrouver devant les Sentinels et faire demi-tour. Vous inspirez la révolte.

\- J'ai toujours inspiré la révolte, Annie, sourit Cassiopea. Rappelle-toi nos excursions nocturnes pour aller visiter Coruscant.

\- Tu m'as trainée dans les pires endroits imaginables !, s'exclama Ann-Mary en frappant l'épaule de son amie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivie.

\- Parce que je suis convaincante ?

\- Parce que je me disais surtout que ce serait pire si je te laissais y aller seule. Ou, pire encore, avec Anakin. Vous auriez pu causer des émeutes.

\- Avoue quand même que nous nous sommes bien amusées.

\- Tu oublies volontairement le Mandalorien qui t'a traquée pendant des semaines parce qu'il avait décrété que tu étais la femme de sa vie ?

\- Il m'était presque sorti de la tête, Cassiopea éclata de rire. C'était plutôt marrant.

\- Marrant ? On avait dix-sept ans ! Tu ne savais pas du tout ce qui se cachait sous son casque. Il aurait pu être un dangereux prédateur.

\- Tu sais, maintenant que tu m'en reparles, je me demande, Cassiopea repartit dans un fou-rire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Wolf, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, Ann-Mary pouffa. Il en aurait été capable ?

\- Tu n'étais pas encore avec nous quand ils ont tous raconté leurs histoires aux filles. Quand j'ai rencontré Wolf, il venait de déserter et a voulu me proposer ses services. Il a commencé par me faire du charme alors que je le menaçais de mes sabres parce qu'il s'était introduit dans ma tente. D'après Ivan, il était à deux doigts de me demander en mariage.

\- Ça ressemble trait pour trait à notre type de Coruscant. Tu as visiblement du succès auprès des Mandaloriens.

\- Il faudra que je lui raconte cette histoire un de ces jours. Il va adorer. Il serait encore capable de me sortir que c'était lui et qu'il a parcouru la galaxie pour me retrouver. Il est particulièrement en forme niveau drague à deux balles ces derniers temps.

\- C'est l'effet Matylda ?

\- Tu as remarqué ?

\- C'est assez flagrant. Elle ne semble pas complètement opposée mais elle reste sur la réserve. Enfin, je dis ça mais je n'y connais strictement rien.

\- Ça s'appelle vivre dans le respect total du Code, Annie.

\- En parlant de Code, tu penses que nous retrouverons des traces de l'original dans les Archives ?

\- Tu veux parler du manuscrit ? Possible, c'est le trésor le plus précieux des Jedi après tout. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que les textes d'origine pouvaient raconter. Pour qu'on n'en garde que quelques vers, je suppose que le reste ne correspondait plus aux nouvelles mentalités.

\- Chaque information pourra nous être précieuse. Nous devrions peut-être nous y mettre tout de suite ?

\- Tu devrais surtout aller rejoindre les autres et dormir un peu. J'ai donné rendez-vous à toute la bande demain matin. Nous discuterons de la procédure à suivre et nous plancherons sur les Archives.

\- Tu as déjà une ébauche de plan, pas vrai ?

\- Kidron est notre base principale mais nous avons des pieds-à-terre un peu partout dans la galaxie. J'ai toujours su que nous risquions d'être retrouvés alors nous avons commencé à bâtir une base de secours il y a un peu moins d'un an. Je pense faire partir les familles. Il faut que je vois avec les autres pour l'organisation mais il faut commencer à mettre le plus de personnes possible en sécurité. Les soldats et les ingénieurs resteront pour le moment mais les plus vulnérables doivent partir. Grâce à Bail, la planète, et donc la base de secours, est équipée des mêmes boucliers déflecteurs depuis six mois. Ils y seront en sécurité.

\- Tu veux déplacer toute la base ?, Ann-Mary semblait surprise. Vous êtes chez vous ici.

\- Les Sentinels sont notre famille, le reste n'est que détail. Du moment que nous restons unis, nous pouvons rebâtir un autre foyer. D'ailleurs, les travaux avancent bien.

\- Tu as des équipes là-bas en permanence, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Depuis le début, oui. Peu de monde est au courant. Nous avons gardé cette information secrète par mesure de précaution et nous avons bien fait.

\- Tu es toujours prête à toutes les éventualités à ce que je vois.

\- Dans le monde où nous vivons, nous n'avons pas le choix. Dès demain, nous repartons au combat.

\- Tu vas dormir un peu au moins ?

\- Ma chambre est juste là, si je fatigue de trop mais quelqu'un doit garder un œil sur les radars. Navo en a déjà assez fait et la mort de Raven l'a vraiment secouée. Elle a besoin de repos.

\- Toi aussi, n'en fais pas trop.

\- Je vais me reposer, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je suis remontée à bloc depuis mon réveil. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Encore un point que nous allons devoir élucider.

\- Demain, Annie.

\- Oui, oui. Bonne nuit.

\- Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui, tu sais. Tu as mérité de célébrer un peu.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas trop y prendre goût. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Cela voudra juste dire que j'ai finalement déteint sur toi.

\- Pitié, je préfère ne pas y penser ! »


	23. Chapitre 23

Cassiopea laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et expira profondément. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les bruits provenant des célébrations à l'extérieur se faisaient plus sourds. La jeune femme avait passé les dernières heures penchée sur ses écrans à essayer d'élaborer la meilleure stratégie possible mais elle en revenait toujours au même point. Leur seule solution était d'entamer un déménagement. Kidron n'était plus le havre de paix qu'il avait été durant les trois années passées et il était temps de recommencer ailleurs. Cassiopea ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée de laisser sa jungle derrière elle mais elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de chercher une nouvelle localisation et d'y faire construire une base de secours, elle l'avait surtout fait afin d'avoir plus d'espace pour loger les membres toujours plus nombreux de sa milice. Un jour, il aurait certainement été plus judicieux de séparer les rebelles en deux groupes et de les répartir sur les deux bases pour plus d'efficacité et une couverture plus grande de la galaxie. Désormais, ils risquaient fort de devoir tous s'y installer. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers le cube des Archives, branché à de multiples câbles au centre de l'observatoire. S'ils parvenaient à découvrir les secrets du Kyber, alors il restait peut-être encore une chance de sauver Kidron. Leurs boucliers étaient puissants mais, amplifiés avec des cristaux, ils seraient indestructibles. Le coffre qu'ils avaient dérobé aux impériaux sur Arkania était toujours en sécurité dans les laboratoires de la base et il contenait un nombre décent de cristaux. Il leur serait peut-être possible de les utiliser.

Les risques étaient cependant encore trop importants et leur avenir trop incertain pour que Cassiopea puisse se permettre de tout jouer sur leurs futures découvertes dans les Archives. Les familles et les premières équipes partiraient donc le plus rapidement possible. Si Kidron se trouvait déjà bien dissimulée de part son emplacement dans l'espace sauvage, la jeune femme avait choisi de viser encore plus loin pour leur seconde base. Adumar arborait de magnifiques paysages forestiers avec nombre de lacs et de collines. Mais, surtout, la planète se trouvait au-delà des frontières de la galaxie et donc hors de portée de l'influence impériale. Le nouveau régime était bien trop occupé à soumettre les planètes se trouvant sous sa juridiction pour avoir le temps de s'occuper du reste de l'univers. Cassiopea était certaine que ses troupes y seraient en sécurité. Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de déménager tous à la fois. Déjà parce que la procédure demanderait des mois de préparatifs et de multiples trajets mais aussi parce qu'ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de se mettre en danger. Vénusii-Arcadia n'avait pas eu l'occasion de descendre sur Kidron et il ignorait donc tout des infrastructures qui s'y trouvaient et du nombre de rebelles. Du moment que la base restait en activité, les impériaux n'y verraient que du feu s'ils venaient à revenir et ils ne pourraient se douter de leur stratagème. Cassiopea avait bien l'intention de continuer à assurer la défense de sa planète tandis qu'en coulisses, les vaisseaux de transports longues distances commenceraient à effectuer des allers-retours vers Adumar.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois le niveau de chargement des boucliers, la jeune femme se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'observatoire, jusqu'à se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant à Ann-Mary qu'elle débordait d'énergie. Elle pouvait presque sentir les midi-chloriens s'agiter dans son organisme. Elle s'était pourtant sentie si faible en se réveillant sur Kro Var après les soins de la Modeleuse et les traumatismes que lui avait fait subir Hell qui auraient dû la détruire complètement. Cassiopea était incapable de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore ressentir la douleur atroce qui lui avait vrillé les entrailles au moment où les griffes acérées s'étaient refermées sur elle. La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de pouvoir mais, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle ne savait pas grand chose des Sith originels. _Si ce n'est qu'ils ne supportent visiblement pas d'être comparés aux Jedi noirs. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce-que Hell travaille pour Palpatine ? S'il le déteste autant, il devrait être dans le camp adverse. Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens. _L'attitude du Sith avait été tout aussi étrange. D'abord, il lui sauvait la vie, puis il tentait – inconsciemment peut-être, mais tout de même – de la tuer en lui faisant subir les pires tortures imaginables et, enfin, il s'arrêtait pour la laisser vivre et l'abandonnait derrière lui. _Tout ça n'a aucun sens_, la jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux. _Sans compter tous ces symptômes que j'ai ressentis en sa présence et qui avaient complètement disparus sur Kro Var._ Elle laissa doucement sa main descendre le long de son corps et elle remonta le haut ample – ayant probablement appartenu à Wolf dans une vie antérieure – qu'elle portait. Sous sa poitrine, gravée sur son sternum, se trouvait désormais une fine cicatrice blanche en forme d'étoile à huit branches. La marque était si délicate, qu'elle aurait presque pu passer pour un tatouage blanc et légèrement scintillant qui ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Elle était visiblement apparue suite aux attaques du Sith mais Cassiopea ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier. Son esprit la ramena vers les cristaux présents dans ses sabres qui formaient tous les deux des étoiles, mais à quatre branches. La forme était cependant étrangement similaire. La jeune femme passa les doigts dessus. Comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait touchée, en se changeant après son réveil sur la base, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle se tourna vers le miroir au fond de sa chambre et observa attentivement le dessin. La marque était fine mais sa taille restait conséquente. La branche la plus élevée de l'étoile montait entre ses seins tandis que les quatre suivantes passaient juste dessus et en-dessous. Les trois autres, plus longues, descendaient ensuite plus bas le long de son sternum. _J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire_, Cassiopea laissa retomber son haut. _Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir une sublime cicatrice gravée sur le corps_.

La jeune femme ne pouvait cependant empêcher l'étrange sentiment qui montait en elle en pensant à la signification que cette marque pouvait bien avoir. N'étant pas douloureuse, elle ne paraissait pas être la manifestation physique des tourments qu'elle avait endurés et, si elle avait envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir des suites du rituel de la chamane, elle avait rapidement abandonné cette idée. Il lui fallait être honnête avec elle-même. Peu importe le sens que cette marque revêtait ou le rôle qu'elle jouait pour lui, Cassiopea était certaine d'une chose. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Hell avait gravé un bout de lui même dans sa chair.

Cassiopea en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'observatoire s'ouvrir. Curieuse et étonnée par l'heure tardive de cette visite, la jeune femme quitta sa chambre pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Matylda se tenait debout devant le cube des Archives et le regardait intensément en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu essayes de l'ouvrir par la pensée ?, demanda Cassiopea amusée, faisant sursauter son amie.

\- J'ai pensé que tu dormais peut-être, lui répondit cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Je suis bien trop survoltée pour fermer l'oeil cette nuit. Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

\- J'ai trop de choses en tête, je ne crois pas que je parviendrai à dormir. Les filles sont rentrées. Ivan a raccompagné Navo et je crois que Sor et Wolf sont partis jeter un œil sur le Phoenix. Il ne reste plus grand monde dehors.

\- Tu as vu Quinlan ? Je ne sais pas où il est passé après la cérémonie funéraire.

\- Je crois qu'il est allé rendre visite à Villie à l'infirmerie. Et ensuite, il me semble que je l'ai vu s'enfoncer dans la jungle avec Maître Kenobi. Je ne les ai pas vus en ressortir.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger. Je connais Obi-Wan. S'il ressent le besoin de s'isoler, c'est que quelque chose le tracasse. J'espère tout de même qu'ils seront là au matin pour cette histoire d'Archives.

\- Je crois que Wolf leur a fait passer le message. Ann-Mary m'a dit que tu avais une solution pour protéger la base ?

\- J'appellerais plutôt ça une délocalisation. Nous avons une nouvelle base en cours de construction hors de la galaxie. Les Sentinels ne sont majoritairement pas au courant mais je pense commencer à faire évacuer les familles et les premiers groupes de techniciens et de soldats de sol.

\- C'est sûrement la bonne décision. Au moins ils seront en sécurité pendant que nous cherchons une solution pour réarmer Kidron.

\- Si nous ne trouvons rien qui convienne dans les Archives, alors il nous faudra tous partir. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais nous n'aurons pas le choix.

\- Ann-Mary a dit que les plus grands secrets de l'univers se trouvaient dans ce cube. Nous allons trouver ce qu'il nous faut et comprendre par la même occasion ce que fabrique l'Empire. Ensuite, nous pourrons les arrêter.

\- Le plan me paraît convenir, sourit Cassiopea en se laissant tomber sur un canapé. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- En fait, Matylda la rejoint. J'ai beaucoup pensé à cette histoire de Jedi ces dernières semaines.

\- Tu ne veux plus t'entraîner ?, lui demanda Cassiopea. Je sais que, niveau pratique, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu nous y mettre depuis Jedha, mais je pense toujours que tu peux y arriver. En plus, avec Ann-Mary, Quinlan et Obi-Wan dans les parages, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi te t'apprendre. J'aurai trois personnes pour m'épauler.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux en réalité. Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais sensible à la Force, j'étais tellement motivée à l'idée de devenir un vrai Jedi que je suis restée focalisée sur l'image idéalisée que j'avais de l'Ordre. Maintenant que je connais la face cachée de toute l'histoire, je ne suis plus certaine d'avoir envie d'être comme eux. Je veux dire, j'avais compris que ce Code était important, mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que la moindre entorse pouvait vous coûter tant de choses. Vous pouviez être reniés pour ça !

\- Certains l'ont été, oui. Ce qu'ils ont fait à Quinlan restera à jamais impardonnable à mes yeux et il en va de même pour Ahsoka, l'une de mes amies. Ils l'ont accusée à tort d'un crime affreux, n'ont même pas cherché à écouter sa version des faits ni à lancer des recherches dans ce sens et, quand il s'est avéré qu'ils s'étaient trompés de coupable depuis le début, ils ont choisi de faire comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment, elle est partie. Elle ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance après ça. Ils ont aussi été très durs avec Anakin. En fait, à part Obi-Wan évidemment, personne n'a jamais essayé de le comprendre. Pour eux, il avait grandi avec l'amour d'une mère et cela suffisait à en faire un mauvais Jedi capable de succomber à ses émotions et de basculer du Côté Obscur en un instant. Avec des mentalités comme ça, je m'étonne parfois moi-même de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

\- Et voilà exactement ce que j'entendais par " je n'ai pas envie d'être comme eux ".

\- Mais, Cassiopea l'interrompit avec un sourire. Je parle là du Conseil et de ses membres. Et encore, j'exclus automatiquement Obi-Wan et Quinlan. L'Ordre Jedi était ma famille. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'avais pas rencontré toutes ces personnes. Ils ont fait de moi la femme que je suis, chacun à leur manière, et je les remercierai éternellement pour ça. Le Conseil tirait les ficelles et il a fini par se faire entraîner dans les manœuvres politiques de la République et de Palpatine et ce qui a fait exploser l'Ordre de l'intérieur. Nous n'étions plus vraiment fidèles à nos valeurs. Mais elles existent et elles ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment. Il ne tient qu'à toi de te les approprier et de les faire tiennes. Pour moi, être un Jedi c'est avant tout vivre en harmonie avec la Force et défendre la paix et la liberté qui forment l'essence même du Côté Lumineux. Les préceptes du Code ne sont que des lignes directrices qui peuvent t'orienter le long de ton cheminement. Il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir l'importance que tu souhaites leur donner. Pour Ann-Mary, le respect formel du Code fait partie intégrante de sa vision de la Force et elle vit très bien ainsi. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de comprendre que certains puissent avoir plus de mal à s'y conformer. Si tu es comme moi, comme Quinlan et Anakin et, je pense, jusqu'à un certain point, comme Obi-Wan, il te sera impossible de les respecter en restant toi-même. Tu devras obligatoirement les adapter à ta vision des choses mais tu n'en seras pas moins une bonne Jedi.

\- Vu sous cet angle, les choses sont effectivement différentes.

\- Après, encore une fois, c'est ma façon de voir les choses. J'aime à croire que de nombreux Jedi avaient la même mais, peut-être que c'est juste moi finalement. Peut-être que je suis plus Jedi Gris que vrai Jedi au fond.

\- Jedi Gris ?, Matylda avait l'air surprise. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Une sorte de troisième Ordre, situé entre celui des Jedi et des Sith. J'ignore s'il en existe encore aujourd'hui, ils sont réputés pour être secrets, mais ce sont des Chevaliers qui ont choisi de se dissocier de l'Ordre Jedi et de vivre selon leur propre doctrine. Les Jedi Gris pensent qu'il n'existe aucun côté du Bien ou du Mal et se laissent uniquement guider par la Force. Ils ne cherchent pas à suivre le Code Jedi à la lettre, ni ne se laissent aveugler par le Côté Obscur.

\- Ils me paraissent être des gens très sages.

\- Quinlan m'a un jour dit que la Force n'avait pas de côté. Qu'elle s'adaptait à la nature profonde de son manipulateur en passant simplement à travers lui. Je pense que c'est là le message qu'il voulait me faire passer. Tu es la Force Matylda, si tu brilles de l'intérieur, alors tu incarneras le Côté Lumineux. Et c'est là tout ce qui devrait faire un vrai et bon Jedi.

\- Tu va m'apprendre à fonctionner comme un Jedi Gris alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai dit ça comme ça. En réalité, je n'y connais pas grand chose au Côté Obscur et il est important pour eux, au même point que le Côté Lumineux. Je pensais savoir mais, en réalité, j'ai bien conscience qu'il ne s'agit que de préjugés. Les Jedi Noirs comme Palpatine ne sont pas des Sith, pas dans le sens profond du terme. Ils sont monstrueux mais les vrais manipulateurs du Côté Obscur, qui naissent en possédant ces pouvoirs, doivent avoir une toute autre vision des choses.

\- Comme Hell, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un véritable Sith.

\- Exactement, oui. C'est pour cela que je ne m'explique pas vraiment sa fidélité à l'Empire mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ne pourrai pas t'apprendre à être un Jedi Gris parce que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que cela signifie réellement, dans la pratique de la Force. En revanche, je peux t'enseigner ma vision de la Force et de ce que devrait être un Jedi. Je peux essayer de t'apprendre à faire le bien, à défendre les bonnes valeurs, tout en restant fidèle à toi-même. Parce que je pense sincèrement que la Force grandit en même temps que toi et que, t'accepter telle que tu es et t'en servir pour devenir Jedi, te permettra d'avancer en paix dans la Lumière.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tout le monde peut l'être. Tu as les prédispositions nécessaires et, ensuite, tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est d'y croire et de le vouloir. Je ne prétends pas que ce sera facile, il te faudra apprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais la route est toute tracée du moment que tu choisis le chemin que tu souhaites emprunter.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux toujours être une Sentinel.

\- Alors garde ça en tête à chaque fois que nous nous entraînerons. Tu verras, tu trouveras la Force en toi.

\- Je crois que je commence à la comprendre.

\- Je sais, tu as déjà tellement évolué depuis notre rencontre que c'était inévitable. Tu veux que je fasse de toi un Chevalier Jedi ? Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire. Je vais te montrer les voies de la Force que j'ai choisi de suivre en faisant mon apprentissage et qui, je l'espère, auront fait de moi un vrai Jedi dans le sens premier du terme.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'avais des dizaines de livres d'histoires sur les Jedi. Je pense qu'elles étaient assez loin de la réalité et relevaient plus du conte, mais en tout cas, elles m'ont donné une vision assez précise de ce qu'était un Chevalier.

\- Et qu'en as-tu déduit ?

\- Que, si le Conseil et ses principes étaient bien loin de l'image que j'avais de l'Ordre, toi en revanche, tu aurais pu sortir tout droit des pages de mon roman préféré. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu voir la différence. »

Sur demande de Matylda, Cassiopea la conduisit jusqu'au laboratoire où étaient entreposés les cristaux retrouvés sur Arkania. La jeune femme avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le cœur de l'arme qu'elle serait peut-être bientôt amenée à construire. Si Matylda avait été refroidie par ses récentes découvertes au sujet du Conseil Jedi, Cassiopea avait fait remonter ses espoirs en flèche. Son amie avait une vision si simple de la Force et de ses pouvoirs qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer ne pas avoir envie de suivre ses enseignements et d'apprendre à vivre de la même manière. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester anxieuse au sujet de certains aspects de sa future formation.

« Il est censé se passer quelque chose de particulier ?, demanda-t-elle dubitative en prenant un cristal en main.

\- Seulement lorsque tu auras trouvé le bon. C'est le cristal qui choisit son Jedi et non l'inverse. C'est à cela que sert le long pèlerinage que doit effectuer chaque Padawan au début de sa formation. Nous sommes envoyés sur Ilum et nous devons trouver la bonne pierre. Le temps s'y écoule de manière très étrange et les recherches durent généralement des semaines. Pour ma part, il m'a fallu trois semaines.

\- C'est extrêmement long !

\- Et ce n'est que le début du voyage. Une fois le cristal trouvé, le Maître emmène son Padawan dans l'un des temples cachés de la planète. Là-bas, commence le long processus de fabrication du sabre laser. Chaque arme est unique et son fonctionnement l'est tout autant. Tu peux évidemment t'aider de la Force pour l'assemblage si tu n'es pas trop doué de tes mains, mais la finalité reste la même. Il faut des mois pour parvenir à façonner l'arme qui sera parfaite pour toi au point d'en devenir le prolongement de ton corps.

\- Il me faudra aussi me rendre sur Ilum alors ?

\- Ou sur une autre planète minière. Je plancherai sur le sujet pour trouver laquelle est la plus sûre. C'est important, surtout en ce moment. Je viendrai avec toi, évidemment. Quinlan m'a également accompagnée alors que certains Maîtres préféraient rester entièrement à l'écart. Bien sûr, la quête du cristal reste personnelle.

\- Ça a l'air très compliqué.

\- Tu as l'impression maintenant, mais une fois que tu auras appris à communier avec la Force et à la manier, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas aussi insurmontable que tu peux l'imaginer. Nous avons le temps, tu n'as pas besoin de créer ton sabre dans la minute.

\- Ils sont comment les tiens. Tes cristaux je veux dire. »

Cassiopea prit ses sabres laser et, fermant les yeux, les fit léviter devant elle. Une à une, les différentes pièces se détachèrent les unes des autres jusqu'à faire apparaître le cœur des armes. Des deux cristaux jumeaux jaillit une lumière orange éclatante qui envahit toute la pièce. Matylda s'approcha, ébahie, et contempla les deux étoiles nichées dans les canalisateurs d'énergie.

« Ils sont magnifiques, murmura-t-elle. Et identiques en plus.

\- Ce sont les deux parties d'un tout. Il n'y a qu'un seul cristal qui soit sorti de la roche à mon approche. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que je pouvais le scinder en deux.

\- Comment est-ce-qu'ils changent de couleur ?

\- Quand tu les trouves dans les mines, ils sont d'un blanc pur comme ceux que tu vois ici. Lorsqu'une pierre trouve son Jedi, elle change de couleur pour prendre la teinte qui s'adaptera le mieux au Chevalier. Les plus courants sont le bleu et le vert mais, à l'époque de l'Ancienne République, tu pouvais rencontrer toutes les couleurs possibles et chacune avait une signification bien précise. Elles se sont un peu perdues à mesure que l'Ordre a évolué. Je suis la première à avoir eu des sabres orange depuis plusieurs siècles. Voire même des millénaires.

\- Que représente le orange alors ?

\- C'était la couleur des Gardiens. Une caste de Jedi guerriers qui parcouraient la galaxie pour la protéger et la défendre des attaques du mal. À l'époque, Quinlan m'a dit que je devais probablement être destinée à faire de grandes choses mais qu'il ignorait quelle serait leur nature. Le monde était encore en paix. Aujourd'hui, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont choisi cette couleur.

\- C'est une couleur forte, puissante. Le genre d'arme qui fait peur. Le sabre vert de Maître Vos n'a pas cet effet, je trouve. Le bleu de Maître Kenobi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- En toute franchise, à quatorze ans, la seule chose qui m'importait c'était de pouvoir me pavaner devant mes amis avec mes lames uniques au monde.

\- Je suis parfaitement entrain de t'imaginer. Mais, quatorze ans ? C'est extrêmement jeune pour affronter tout ce pèlerinage.

\- C'était un peu plus jeune que la moyenne mais Ann-Mary avait à peu près le même âge quand elle est passée Padawan.

\- Il va falloir que tu me transmettes tous les enseignements que tu as suivis pendant plus de dix ans avant que je ne puisse construire mon sabre laser ?

\- Oh non, rassure-toi. Je vais t'enseigner les bases et les choses que j'estime être essentielles. Le reste viendra avec la pratique. Les conditions sont radicalement différentes et puis, tu es adulte. Nous commençons alors que nous sommes âgés de trois ans pour la plupart. Il nous faut atteindre une certaine maturité. Il n'y a pas que les enseignements Jedi qui comptaient au Temple. Il y avait aussi tout le reste. L'apprentissage des langues, de la diplomatie, de la politique, des arts de la guerre, ce genre de choses. Il fallait nous élever avant de penser faire de nous des Chevaliers. Tes parents se sont chargés de ça. Il ne me reste plus que le côté mystique à explorer. Pour ce qui est des combats au sabre laser, je t'entraînerai un peu avant mais, pour le reste, nous nous en occuperons une fois ton arme construite. Encore une fois, c'est une question d'âge. Je me suis entraînée sur des sabres d'exercice mais j'avais dix ans. J'aurais été incapable de manier une véritable arme à cet âge.

\- Tu penses qu'il me faudra combien de temps ?

\- Si tu es assidue, et je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, je pense que tu pourrais être prête en quelques mois. Cela va dépendre de la tournure que prendront les évènements et de mes propres capacités. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce que je vaux en tant que professeur.

\- Est-ce-que je vais devoir t'appeler Maître ?, demanda Matylda en riant.

\- Surtout pas ! J'aurais l'impression de prendre trente ans ! Quoi que, Anakin n'avait pas vingt ans quand il s'est vu attribuer Ahsoka. Et elle n'avait que quatre ans de moins que lui. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il se soit senti vieux. Après, c'est peut-être aussi dû à son égo surdimensionné qui a dû s'en sentir très flatté.

\- J'ai vu leur photo sur ton bureau, ils avaient l'air d'être formidables.

\- Ils l'étaient, oui. Ils me manquent tous les jours. »

La première lune commençait à se coucher et les rayons du soleil pointaient lorsque les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans l'observatoire. Leurs amis n'allaient plus tarder à arriver et le long décodage des Archives allait pouvoir commencer. Alors que Cassiopea se changeait dans sa chambre, Matylda en profita pour observer toutes les photos se trouvant dans l'espace salon du quartier général des Sentinels. L'une d'entre elles attira son regard.

« Cass ?, l'appela-t-elle. Est-ce-que je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit son amie en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Cette histoire de Code qui vous interdisait toute forme d'attachement. Tu le respectais avant de quitter l'Ordre ? Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'était l'un des points les plus importants de la ligne de conduite des Jedi.

\- Le plus important tu veux dire. Et la réponse est non, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y conformer. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai vu à quel point c'était important pour Ann-Mary et qu'elle parvenait à respecter cette règle à la lettre. Je me suis demandée si je devrais peut-être aussi tenter de m'y plier.

\- Là, tu es totalement libre de ton choix. C'est à toi d'estimer ce qui est important dans ta conduite de Jedi et ce qui l'est moins. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour nous rendait plus fort dans notre maîtrise de la Force, mais j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi certains en ont eu peur.

\- Mais ton Maître a basculé du Côté Obscur par amour.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui l'en a ramené ?

\- La même chose, comprit Matylda. Ça doit dépendre des gens alors.

\- Exactement. Une vie sans amour me paraît bien trop triste pour que je puisse l'envisager et j'ai toujours été comme ça. Mon premier amour – et Obi-Wan ne compte pas, je t'arrête tout de suite – s'appelait Ferus Olin. J'avais seize ans et lui un peu plus. Padawan également, si tu te poses la question. Anakin était outré quand il l'a appris. Ils ne se sont jamais supportés et ils passaient leur temps à se provoquer en duel. Ça m'a beaucoup fait rire.

\- Ah oui, donc toi, le respect du Code ça n'a vraiment jamais été ton truc en fait.

\- En tout cas, pas en ce qui concerne cette partie du Code. Mais, tu savais déjà que je n'approuvais pas cette règle alors, pourquoi cet intérêt prononcé et soudain pour ma vie sentimentale ?

\- Parce que, Matylda tourna la photo qu'elle tenait toujours vers Cassiopea en lui adressant une expression entendue.

\- Je me souviens de ce jour, dit son amie en prenant l'holo-cadre. Nous avions réussi à détourner toute une flotte cargo impériale qui voulait dérober les ressources d'une planète entière. C'était notre première grosse victoire, il y a deux ans environ. Wolf était surexcité. Ça se voit d'ailleurs. Il m'a fait tourner dans tous les sens pendant une éternité.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre.

\- Nous l'étions à ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Tu vois ce genre de relation où tu te dois d'essayer d'aller plus loin pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner ?

\- J'en ai eu une avec un ami d'enfance. Ça s'est tellement mal passé que nous ne nous sommes plus jamais adressé la parole. Je tenais vraiment à lui et ça a tout gâché.

\- Je pense que ça aurait pu mal finir avec Wolf, c'est vrai. Mais je dirais que c'est plutôt l'effet inverse qui s'est produit. Nous nous sommes encore rapprochés.

\- Mais vous êtes tellement proches justement ! Pourquoi est-ce-que ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Probablement parce que nous ne sommes pas compatibles sur ce terrain. Nous avons essayé, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous fonctionnions mieux en tant qu'amis, alors nous le sommes tout simplement redevenus.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est simple.

\- Quand j'en parle, je me rend compte que ça puisse paraître incompréhensible aux yeux des autres gens mais pour nous, c'était assez évident.

\- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quand tu t'es réveillée.

\- Il me dit qu'il m'aime environ une fois par jour en temps normal. Et moi au moins aussi souvent. Notre relation est particulière, tu sais. Je sais que plusieurs de ses conquêtes n'ont pas voulu s'engager avec lui parce qu'elles pensaient qu'elles ne passeraient jamais avant moi. Ce qui est, un, totalement faux et, deux, complètement ridicule. Si elles avaient regardé un peu au-delà de ses beaux yeux bleus, elles auraient peut-être compris que Wolf est quelqu'un d'extrêmement fidèle, autant en amour qu'en amitié. Quand il tient à quelqu'un, il est prêt à tout pour cette personne et il ne fera jamais passer qui que ce soit avant la femme qu'il aime. En tout cas, pas dans le sens où ces demoiselles le pensaient. Bien sûr, je serai toujours là et les choses ne changeront jamais entre nous et je peux comprendre que cela peut surprendre au début mais il faut savoir faire la part des choses. Padmé n'a jamais eu peur que je ne lui vole Anakin et nous étions pourtant inséparables.

\- C'est peut-être aussi son côté dragueur qui les effraye. Il a tendance à se précipiter sur toutes les jolies filles qu'il voit passer.

\- Tu sais, durant toute la durée de notre relation, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu regarder une autre femme. Pas une seule fois. Et je suis quelqu'un de très observateur. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Wolf – regardez-moi je suis le meilleur – Valdez. Il nécessite une surveillance constante.

\- Plus que Sor ?

\- Sor joue dans une autre catégorie. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est qu'il a peut-être l'attitude – et le physique – du séducteur professionnel, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. La plupart du temps, il charme les femmes plus pour les faire rire que pour réellement tenter de les séduire. S'il en rencontre une qui l'intéresse vraiment, en revanche, tu ne le verras plus auprès d'aucune autre. Il va insister et insister en espérant finir par lui plaire. Il peut-être très persistant. Du moment qu'il n'entend pas de non clair et net, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Wolf peut être extrêmement mignon quand il tente de séduire une femme d'ailleurs. Il a couru dans tous les sens pendant plusieurs semaines pour faire tout ce que je demandais. Même si ça ne le concernait pas, il surgissait de nulle part pour attirer mon attention. Un jour, il a voulu tenter de réparer des dégâts sur mon fighter sans me prévenir pour me faire une surprise. R7 l'a surpris, a cru qu'il voulait voler l'appareil, et je l'ai retrouvé une heure plus tard suspendu dans les câblages alors que mon droïde lui assenait des décharges à répétition. J'ai ri pendant des jours et, même s'il était couvert de cambouis et d'ecchymoses, le jeu avait semblé en valoir la chandelle. Par contre depuis, il est légèrement traumatisé et ne s'approche plus de R7 à moins de cent mètres.

\- J'avais remarqué qu'il faisait des détours en le voyant. Je me demandais pourquoi.

\- Ça vient de là. Il m'a fait d'autres choses du genre encore et, son grand truc, c'est de vouloir constamment te protéger. Même quand il sait que tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller seule, ce qui est mon cas, il va tout faire pour s'assurer que tu es en sécurité. C'est assez adorable.

\- Vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

\- Neuf mois je crois. C'est assez difficile à dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment rompu. Nous nous sommes juste rendus compte un jour que nous n'étions plus vraiment un couple.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation comme ça. Que ce soit amoureuse ou amicale d'ailleurs. En tout cas, jamais avec un homme en matière d'amitié.

\- Tu me demandes tout ça parce qu'il te plait n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il fait et dit toutes ces choses quand il est avec moi et, tu as raison, c'est vraiment adorable, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête pour ça. Surtout si je dois me concentrer sur mon apprentissage de la Force. Ce serait sans doute mieux de n'avoir aucune distraction pendant cette période. En ce sens, je comprends le Code.

\- Tu sais qu'il comprendra si tu lui expliques.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. En revanche, je peux te garantir qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire pour autant. Il se fera juste plus discret. Tu lui plais, c'est évident. Mais je peux lui dire de se calmer si tu veux.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Évidemment. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de te suivre partout pour assurer ta protection. Il le fera quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Il m'a déjà dit ça.

\- Au moins il te prévient, c'est une évolution. Moi il se cachait derrière les arbres. Il n'avait pas encore compris que je pouvais sentir sa présence à trois kilomètres tellement il manquait de discrétion.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas faire ça, Matylda pouffa. Même si je pense que ce serait assez comique.

\- S'il remarque que quelque chose te fait rire, tu peux compter sur lui pour en abuser ensuite. Donc prépare-toi à regarder derrière les arbres prochainement.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il puisse sincèrement s'intéresser à moi. Je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial.

\- Là, tu es entrain de te dévaloriser et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. Comparé à vous, j'ai eu une vie affreusement banale. Je commence seulement à découvrir la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons.

\- Et quelqu'un de normal serait parti en courant pour retourner à son ignorance pour protéger sa vie. Toi, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde pour changer radicalement de vie et pour t'impliquer dans le plus grand combat de la galaxie. Et tu veux t'entraîner pour devenir Jedi. De mon point de vue, c'est déjà bien assez exceptionnel comme ça.

\- Mais comparé au passé de Wolf ou au tien…

\- Il n'y a rien de comparable, coupa Cassiopea en prenant son amie par les épaules. Chaque personne trace sa propre route et se fait sa propre place dans l'univers. En cela, nous sommes tous exceptionnels à notre manière et c'est ce qui fait la force des Sentinels.

\- Tu crois que je devrais parler à Wolf ?

\- Je suis d'accord sur le principe de te concentrer sur ta formation. Mais je pense aussi que tu devrais lui laisser sa chance. Juste pour que je n'ai plus à supporter ses yeux d'Ewok battu. Il m'a encore pris la tête hier soir parce qu'il pense qu'il a perdu son charme légendaire.

\- Tu peux le rassurer, il est toujours bien en place.

\- Je lui ai dit, étant donné qu'il s'est empressé de le tester sur moi en me sortant les pires techniques de son répertoire.

\- Il va quand même falloir que je prenne un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Évidemment. Tu sais, s'il tient vraiment à toi, et je pense que c'est le cas, il est capable d'attendre longtemps. Wolf peut être étrangement patient quand il le veut bien. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment mon avis, je pense qu'il serait dommage de passer à côté d'une belle histoire. »


	24. Chapitre 24

Navo fut étrangement la première à rejoindre Cassiopea et Matylda dans l'observatoire. Elle semblait remise de ses émotions de la veille et se précipita sur ses commandes pour contrôler les niveaux des boucliers avant de relancer le système de décodage des Archives. Afin de les protéger, l'informaticienne les avait à nouveau verrouillées en apprenant l'arrivée du Général Vénusii-Arcadia. Heureusement, elle avait calibré son logiciel afin qu'il reproduise un cheminement identique à celui utilisé pour entrer dans le cube la première fois et le processus se remit donc naturellement en marche. Cassiopea s'assit devant les écrans de son informaticienne et observa les boucliers du cube se déverrouiller les uns après les autres. Si son esprit restait focalisé sur les cristaux et leurs pouvoirs, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les Archives pourraient l'éclairer sur les évènements étranges qui s'étaient déroulés sur Kro Var. Distraitement, elle passa la main sous sa poitrine, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et elle comptait bien le découvrir.

« C'est un grand jour pour l'humanité !, la voix de Quinlan la tira de ses pensées.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas humain, Maître, soupira Cassiopea.

\- Elle a raison, Quinlan, Obi-Wan talonnait son ami qui venait d'entrer dans l'observatoire. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- C'était une façon de parler. Ça fait des années que je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ce truc. J'ai bien voulu l'ouvrir une fois mais Mace m'a fait suivre pendant des jours pour s'assurer que je ne m'en approcherais pas. J'étais Maître Jedi quand même. L'accès aux Archives nous revenait de droit à ce que je sache.

\- Vous vous y étiez déjà intéressé, Maître ?, demanda Cassiopea en s'adressant à Obi-Wan.

\- En surface seulement. J'y ai cherché une information qui se trouvait être facilement accessible. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Navo a débloqué l'ensemble du système et nous avons accès à tous les secrets qu'elles renferment. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin.

\- J'espère que tout mon travail en valait la peine, dit l'informaticienne.

\- Ce cube est supposé renfermer tous les secrets de l'Ordre Jedi depuis la nuit des temps, lui dit Obi-Wan. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Force y est répertorié. Je suis certain que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

\- Il va falloir nous y mettre, observa Matylda en regardant les écrans. J'ai l'impression que c'est un véritable labyrinthe de connaissances. Et en plus, tout est écrit dans cette langue ancienne.

\- Pour ça, aucun problème, dit Quinlan. Nous sommes quatre ici à savoir la lire. Nous pourrons nous partager la tâche.

\- Si nous arrivons à tout comprendre, intervint Ann-Mary qui arrivait accompagnée de Sélène et Emiliana. Du peu que j'ai pu en voir, c'est écrit dans un langage soutenu et dans un dialecte vraiment très ancien.

\- Alors nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre vite, conclut Cassiopea. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'équipe soit complète et tous attendaient impatiemment le déblocage du système. Lorsque Navo parvint à nouveau à entrer dans les Archives, elle projeta toutes les données qui apparaissaient sur ses écrans sous forme d'hologramme. Les étranges caractères de la langue ancestrale de la Force se mirent à briller dans tout l'observatoire.

« Il faut procéder méthodiquement, dit Sélène. Nous devons nous concentrer sur le Kyber. Je suppose que les choses doivent être rentrées sous forme de dossiers ou quelque chose ?

\- Madame logistique est de retour, commenta Sor en riant. Je crois qu'Ann-Mary avait parlé de listes ?

\- Il y a bien des listes, dit Obi-Wan. Ce sont les premiers fichiers auxquels nous pouvons avoir accès mais ils n'ont généralement aucun sens s'ils sont consultés seuls. Les dossiers plus conséquents et plus importants sont dans la deuxième couche de données.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, approuva Ann-Mary en coulant un regard vers Cassiopea. La liste que nous avons ouverte restait très mystérieuse.

\- Il faut passer la première couche d'informations, conclut Cassiopea. Tu peux accéder à la suivante Navo ?

\- J'ai effectivement détecté différentes strates dans le système du cube. Je pense pouvoir craquer la suivante. Donnez-moi deux minutes. »

La Miralan se pencha à nouveau sur ses écrans. Les données défilaient à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les codes pour forcer la barrière de sécurité qui lui bloquait l'accès aux dossiers plus profondément cachés dans le système des Archives. Cassiopea suivait les lignes des yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Ann-Mary, elle n'avait aucun mal à les lire, même si elles passaient très rapidement sur l'écran. Effectivement, le dialecte était ancien et le langage sophistiqué mais tout lui semblait clair. _Je n'ai pas lu de textes en langue ancestrale depuis des années et je suis certaine de n'avoir presque jamais rencontré ce dialecte. Comment se fait-il que j'arrive si bien à le lire alors ? C'est comme si mon cerveau s'était recâblé pour le Jedi ancien. Ça n'a aucun sens. _

« J'y suis !, s'exclama Navo.

\- Oh mon dieu, Wolf tourna sur lui-même en observant tous les hologrammes. C'est impressionnant. On dirait des diagrammes divisés en différentes parties.

\- Il faut trouver le diagramme qui parle du Kyber alors, conclut Emiliana en regardant de plus près. Vous pensez que ce sera juste écrit.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Obi-Wan. Les Archives répertorient les connaissances. Alors, je pense que certaines choses sont cachées mais, une fois que nous aurons trouvé ce que nous cherchons, les informations nous seront rapidement livrées.

\- Il est clair que le but n'est pas de donner des énigmes aux gens qui s'y promènent, approuva Quinlan. Les Jedi disposent de ce cube depuis des millénaires, l'idée c'était quand même de répertorier toutes les informations qui pourraient être utiles aux générations futures.

\- Alors, Sor regardait les lettres étrangères avec scepticisme. Comment est-ce qu'on écrit Kyber en langue Jedi ? »

Sans un mot, Cassiopea se mit à arpenter l'observatoire, les yeux rivés sur les hologrammes. Ann-Mary, Quinlan et Obi-Wan se mirent à faire la même chose de leur côté. La jeune femme passait les dossiers en revue à la vitesse de la lumière, choisissant d'ignorer son étrange capacité à lire les symboles sans encombres. De nombreuses listes figuraient effectivement parmi les dossiers. Cassiopea retrouva celle dont lui avait parlé Ann-Mary, censée recenser les Jedi de l'Ancienne République. Son amie lui avait parlé de noms mis en évidence et, sans surprise, Cassiopea trouva un dossier portant les mêmes codes que ceux présents dans le titre de la liste. Obi-Wan avait raison, les données sensibles étaient réparties au cœur des Archives afin de les protéger davantage. Il fallait recouper plusieurs listes et plusieurs dossiers pour parvenir à une information précise et complète. N'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question de potentiels Chevaliers devenus Jedi Noirs, Cassiopea rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête, avec la ferme intention d'y revenir plus tard, et poursuivit ses recherches.

Certains dossiers restaient très mystérieux pour elle. Même si elle comprenait leur intitulé, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien renfermer. Son regard fut attiré par l'un de ces fichiers énigmatiques. _Sharik ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot avant. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_ La jeune femme choisit d'ignorer ce détail. Les Archives contenaient tellement d'informations, ils ne pourraient jamais s'intéresser à la totalité de leur contenu. Elle eut cependant plus de mal à laisser le dossier suivant de côté. Étrangement, il semblait lié à celui centré sur le concept de sharik – peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Le mot Sith brillait en lettres symboliques rouges au-dessus de ce qui lui sembla être un autre verrou chargé de protéger les données se trouvant au-delà. L'Ordre du Côté Obscur restait si mystérieux aux yeux de Cassiopea et elle dut se retenir de tendre le bras pour accéder au fichier. Ils avaient plus important à faire.

« Là, dit soudain la voix d'Obi-Wan. J'ai trouvé. »

Les Sentinels s'approchèrent du Maître Jedi. En lettres blanches et brillantes, le mot Kyber se détachait sur le fond bleuté des hologrammes. Cassiopea s'approcha, leva la main, et effleura légèrement les symboles. Les hologrammes étant directement connectés aux ordinateurs de Navo, le dossier s'ouvrit dans un tourbillon de poussière luminescente. La première chose que les rebelles purent contempler, fut une reproduction grandeur nature d'un cristal à l'état brut. La pierre blanche irradiait d'une légère lumière et tournait lentement sur elle-même. Peu à peu, des sortes de flèches en sortirent et se répartirent tout autour du cristal. Des mots en caractères ancestraux se dessinèrent petit à petit au bout.

« Ce sont les caractéristiques des cristaux, expliqua Quinlan. Les informations les plus importantes à connaître à leur sujet je dirais.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que ça dit ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Rien de nouveau pour l'instant, d'après ce que je vois, répondit Cassiopea en s'asseyant et rapprochant l'hologramme tout en le rétrécissant. Donnez-moi une minute, je lis tout et je vous fais un résumé.

\- Il ne va pas te falloir plus de temps ?, s'enquit Ann-Mary. Je ne comprends pas les trois quarts des formulations employées et pourtant j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps au Temple le nez plongé dans des textes anciens.

\- Ça pourrait être écrit en basic que je ne verrais pas la différence, marmonna Cassiopea dont les yeux filaient le long des lignes. Mon cerveau semble s'être câblé en Jedi ancien.

\- Et c'est normal?, demanda Ivan légèrement inquiet.

\- Probablement pas, lui répondit son amie. Mais étant donné que c'est un changement plutôt bienvenu en l'occurrence, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous focaliser sur ce genre de détail.

\- C'est tout de même assez étrange, Cassiopea, reprit Obi-Wan. Tu as remarqué d'autres changements qui pourraient s'apparenter à celui-ci ? Des choses inexpliquées ?

\- Rien de spécial, mentit la jeune femme. Tout est parfaitement normal, autrement.

\- Il faudra nous y intéresser plus tard, dit Ann-Mary nerveusement. Tu as peut-être quand même subi un traumatisme ou des dégâts mentaux suite aux horribles traitements que ce Sith t'a infligés.

\- Je te jure que mon mental se porte à merveille, Annie. Je suis juste devenue parfaitement bilingue, ce qui nous arrange. C'est bon, j'ai fait le tour.

\- Et alors ?, demanda Quinlan. J'ai abandonné à la deuxième flèche indicative. Bien trop tordu et pompeux pour moi. C'est dingue quand même, ils ne pouvaient pas écrire normalement ? Dans la langue ancestrale classique ? Ils étaient vraiment obligés d'en faire des tonnes ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient à tenir les illettrés dans ton genre à l'écart, proposa joyeusement Obi-Wan. Ils avaient peur que leurs informations ne tombent entre les mains de fous dangereux au manque de respect notoire.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi. Parce que tu arrives mieux à lire peut-être ? Même Ann-Mary a du mal et je te signale que c'est une experte.

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très évident. Qu'as-tu trouvé, Cassiopea ?

\- Rien de bien nouveau, comme je le craignais. La plupart des informations parlent du fait que les cristaux sont des manifestations physiques de la Force en tant qu'entité immatérielle et qu'ils permettent donc aux élus de la manipuler. Ils expliquent que les Jedi ont d'abord tenté d'utiliser les pierres à l'état brut mais qu'ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'elles étaient instables et difficilement contrôlables et ils ont donc cherché un moyen de les canaliser.

\- À travers vos sabres donc, dit Sélène.

\- Exact et c'est là que les choses deviennent un peu plus intéressantes. Le mécanisme varie d'un sabre à l'autre mais le principe de base reste le même et les premiers Chevaliers ont mis plusieurs générations avant de trouver comment le faire fonctionner. Finalement, ils sont parvenus à créer les premières armes – pas très différentes de nos sabres actuels d'après les représentations que j'avais pu en voir au Temple et sur Ilum – qui concentraient et canalisaient la puissance des cristaux ce qui leur a permis d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur les pierres se trouvant à l'intérieur.

\- Technique ancestrale utilisée depuis la nuit des temps donc, dit Quinlan perplexe. Nos sabres fonctionnent de la même manière, en quoi c'est intéressant.

\- Justement, d'après les premiers paragraphes, seuls les êtres sensibles à la Force étaient capables de canaliser la puissance des cristaux et donc, en toute logique, de manier les sabres qui les contenaient par la suite. Même prisonnières du mécanisme, les pierres continuent de réagir à la présence du Jedi qui les manipule.

\- Le sabre laser d'un Jedi est plus précieux que sa vie, approuva Obi-Wan. Il lui appartient à lui et à lui seul. Évidemment, il est toujours possible de manier le sabre d'un autre. J'ai plusieurs fois dû me servir de celui d'Anakin et je sais que Cassiopea en a fait de même. Mais il s'agit uniquement de cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Et il s'agit toujours d'un Jedi, poursuivit Cassiopea. Le cristal peut donc sentir qu'il s'agit d'un être sensible à la Force qui le manipule à travers le sabre. Pas son Chevalier, certes, mais un Chevalier tout de même.

\- Évidemment, approuva Obi-Wan. Cela correspond à l'affirmation selon laquelle les cristaux ne répondent qu'aux êtres sensibles qui sont donc capables de les manipuler.

\- Affirmation démentie trois paragraphes plus bas, conclut Cassiopea.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- En lisant le début, tout est clair. Les cristaux répondent aux Jedi et uniquement à eux. Ensuite, ils choisissent leur Chevalier qui les canalise dans un sabre pour pouvoir les maîtriser et il s'en forme une sorte de duo prêt à affronter tous les dangers. La suite est étrange. D'après ce que je lis ici, il est tout à fait possible pour les êtres non-sensibles à la Force de maîtriser les cristaux une fois canalisés. Jusqu'ici, bon, rien de trop étrange. J'ai déjà vu Padmé manier le sabre d'Anakin.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, intervint Sor. Je pourrais prendre tes sabres si je le voulais ?

\- Dans la théorie, oui. Il te suffirait d'appuyer sur le bouton central pour déployer les lames. Dans la pratique, si tu y touches, je te coupe les lekkus.

\- Oui madame.

\- Le fonctionnement d'un sabre n'a rien de complexe, ajouta Quinlan. Son maniement peut demander des années de pratique, mais l'activer est donné à tout le monde, sensible ou non.

\- Exact, approuva Cassiopea. Mais, juste avant, il était écrit que les cristaux ne réagissaient qu'à la présence des êtres sensibles qui pouvaient donc en faire des armes. Cependant, je vois ici que les profanes pourraient également les canaliser s'ils le voulaient.

\- Quoi ?, Ann-Mary semblait peu convaincue. Les cristaux ne réagissent qu'à la présence de la Force et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils ont choisi leur guerrier que celui-ci peut canaliser leur énergie. Les textes sur le sujet sont légions et tous présentent ces mêmes explications. Y compris ceux vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

\- Les textes officiels, Ann-Mary, dit Obi-Wan. Ceux présents dans les bibliothèques du Temple et accessibles à tous, y compris aux visiteurs de passage. Ces informations n'ont rien de confidentiel et, si elles venaient à tomber entre les mains d'un être mal intentionné, elles ne serviraient qu'à le désillusionner et à lui faire croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'approprier un cristal.

\- Alors, vous pensez que ce sont des mensonges ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit que de la face émergée de l'iceberg et que nous venons de tomber sur ce qui se cachait en-dessous.

\- C'est plus ou moins ce que je comprends en lisant la suite, approuva Cassiopea.

\- Mais les cristaux ne devraient manifester aucun pouvoir en présence d'êtres non-sensibles à la Force !, insista Ann-Mary.

\- Laisse-moi développer et tu vas comprendre, dit son amie. C'est assez inquiétant. Apparemment, si quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Jedi venait à récolter les cristaux dans les mines, ils seraient effectivement vides et froids comme le dit Ann-Mary. Ils ne manifesteraient aucun pouvoir au premier abord. Cependant, il est écrit qu'il existe des méthodes secrètes pour, en quelque sorte, aspirer les pouvoirs des pierres. Une fois que c'est fait, il est possible de canaliser les pouvoirs ainsi obtenus et de les contrôler pleinement. Quiconque ayant connaissance de ces pratiques et possédant le matériel nécessaire serait donc capable de maîtriser le Kyber.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, demanda Emiliana. À partir du moment où tu as des cristaux et que tu connais la méthode, tu peux les contrôler et utiliser leurs pouvoirs ? Que tu sois Jedi ou non n'y change rien ?

\- C'est impossible, souffla Ann-Mary.

\- Et pourtant, c'est affirmé ici, dit Cassiopea. Alors j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit vrai et, pire encore, que ça ne soit déjà arrivé.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler de quelque chose du genre, reprit Quinlan. Durant ma mission d'infiltration. Un noble séparatiste s'est mis à se vanter qu'il serait bientôt plus puissant que les Jedi, que les Sith lui avaient promis des pierres magiques qui le rendraient invincible. Il avait un sérieux coup dans le nez alors je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention mais, maintenant, son discours prend un tout autre sens.

\- Les Sith connaîtraient ces méthodes dont parlent les Archives?, demanda Obi-Wan, sceptique. Nous en aurions entendu parler bien plus tôt si c'était le cas, durant la Guerre des Clones probablement.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que Palpatine et l'Empire recherchent les Archives, reprit Matylda. Peut-être que c'était déjà le cas à l'époque mais que, vu qu'elles se trouvaient encore dans le Temple Jedi, c'était trop risqué de tenter quelque chose. Ils ont très bien pu faire miroiter monts et merveilles à ce type pour le convaincre de leur prêter main forte. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils avaient effectivement les moyens de tenir leurs promesses.

\- Ils en disent plus sur ces fameuses méthodes secrètes ?, demanda Wolf à Cassiopea.

\- Je cherche, lui répondit la jeune femme en appuyant sur différents hologrammes ce qui eut pour effet d'en faire apparaître de nouveaux. Les données sont imbriquées les unes dans les autres.

\- N'empêche, Sor semblait préoccupé. Si les impériaux n'ont ne serait-ce que connaissance de l'existence de ces techniques, même sans savoir comment procéder, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire.

\- Ils ont déjà des cristaux, approuva Sélène. Et ils recherchent activement les Archives alors nous pouvons supposer qu'ils ont un objectif bien précis en tête et il se pourrait que ce soit ça. Nous ignorons encore quels pouvoirs ont les pierres à l'état brut, à l'exception de l'utilisation qu'en font les Jedi bien sûr, mais si Palpatine cherche à se les approprier, cela ne peut rien présager de bon.

\- Et la façon dont il devrait procéder n'est pas plus rassurante, enchaîna Cassiopea. J'ai trouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce-que ça dit ?, demanda Quinlan en se postant derrière sa Padawan.

\- D'après ce que j'arrive à en tirer, les méthodes sont majoritairement scientifiques. Elles ne nécessitent pas l'emploi de la Force mais, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il faut disposer de moyens colossaux pour pouvoir les mettre en œuvre.

\- Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut s'approprier ce genre de chose, dit Sélène. C'est l'Empereur.

\- Exact. Je ne comprends pas tout mais, la méthode la plus efficace serait d'exposer les cristaux à des rayonnements gamma très concentrés mélangés à d'autres formules que je n'arrive pas à décoder. Cela aurait pour effet de simuler une exposition à la Force ce qui pourrait activer les pierres, comme si elles se trouvaient en présence d'êtres sensibles.

\- Et à partir de là ?, demanda Ann-Mary. Même actifs, ils ne leur servent à rien.

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait un moyen d'aspirer le pouvoir des cristaux ?, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Justement, Cassiopea actionnait hologramme après hologramme. Il manque des informations et je n'arrive pas à les trouver.

\- C'est normal, dit soudain Navo en se penchant sur ses écrans. Il y a un autre verrou caché. Quelque chose nous empêche d'accéder à la suite des données sur le Kyber. Donnez-moi un peu de temps, je vais tenter de craquer tout ça. »

L'informaticienne se mit immédiatement au travail. Cassiopea se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait imaginé que quelque chose d'important se tramait derrière les murs de l'Empire mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que cela serait si grave.

_Si Palpatine cherche à s'approprier les pouvoirs des cristaux, alors nous pouvons supposer qu'il a un plan qu'il souhaite mettre en marche. Ils avaient des dizaines voire même des centaines de caisses pleines de pierres sur Arkania et impossible de savoir combien ils en avaient déjà ramenées ou s'ils avaient visité d'autres planètes. Leur présence sur Jedha laisse supposer qu'ils étaient à la recherche de matière supplémentaire. Autant de cristaux représentent un pouvoir colossal. Entre ses mains, et s'il arrive à les contrôler, ils pourraient devenir une arme de destruction massive. J'espérais pouvoir m'en servir pour amplifier mes boucliers et nos forces de défense mais nul doute qu'il compte les utiliser pour faire l'exact opposé. Augmenter sa puissance de frappe. Aspirer les pouvoirs des cristaux, ça me fait penser aux techniques des Sith. Faire saigner les pierres pour les soumettre au Côté Obscur et les faire virer au rouge. La seule différence est que cette méthode n'est accessible qu'aux êtres sensibles. La Force permet d'obtenir ce résultat et non des manifestations scientifiques. _

La jeune femme glissa ses doigts entre ses boucles. Elle savait que l'Empire ne pourrait pas se contenter longtemps de sces manigances de bas étage. Attaquer des planètes, tenter de soumettre des peuples, tout cela fonctionnait bien au début. Quand la galaxie vivait encore dans le choc de la fin de la République et de la destruction de l'Ordre Jedi. Mais les choses avaient changé en presque cinq ans. Les peuples s'étaient réveillés et la révolte s'était mise à gronder. Les Sentinels faisaient peut-être parler d'eux mais il y avait des rebelles partout, y compris dans les rangs impériaux et à l'intérieur même du Sénat. Palpatine ne pouvait pas ignorer que des Jedi échappaient encore à sa purge et qu'ils se battaient dans l'ombre pour tenter de le renverser. Rien de surprenant donc à ce qu'il cherche à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les choses semblaient très mal engagées. Le seul espoir qu'il leur restait résidait dans les Archives. Peu importait à la jeune femme ce que le cube pourrait encore leur révéler, la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de l'Empire. Si ces secrets restaient enfermés, alors Palpatine ne pourrait pas gagner. _Ou du moins, cela nous fera gagner du temps. Il ne renoncera jamais mais, si nous pouvons lui mettre suffisamment de bâtons dans les roues, alors cela nous fera déjà une belle victoire._

« Je crois que j'y suis, dit Navo. Les pare-feux sont plus simples à franchir une fois à l'intérieur. Je te laisse regarder Cass. À partir de là, je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Merci Navo, Cassiopea se mit à parcourir les nouveaux hologrammes apparaissant devant elle. Le système me semble être le même que précédemment. Les informations vont crescendo. Les premières ont l'air relativement inoffensives.

\- Tout ça, Ann-Mary sélectionna une partie des données. M'a l'air de traiter des pouvoirs bruts des cristaux, hors sabre laser bien sûr.

\- Ça peut être intéressant, dit Matylda. Nous cherchons un moyen d'amplifier nos défenses et Cass pense qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Exactement, répondit cette dernière. Ils ont effectivement un puissant pouvoir déflecteur. Cela va nécessiter des expériences scientifiques de la part de nos propres labos, mais je pense que nous pourrons parvenir à quelque chose. D'après ce que je comprends, un cristal actif non lié à un Chevalier, ou même à un Sith éventuellement, possède des moyens de défense hautement élevés. Ainsi, ils ne se laissent pas approcher par des êtres mal intentionnés.

\- Si nous parvenons à entrer ça dans nos boucliers en plus de leur puissance de base, dit Navo. Alors ils pourraient devenir indestructibles. Mais, si j'ai bien tout compris, il faut aux cristaux une exposition à la Force pour les rendre actifs et je doute fort que vous approuviez les soi-disant méthodes scientifiques pleines de gamma dont nous avons parlé avant.

\- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, intervient Obi-Wan. En présence de quatre Jedi, ils vont tous se mettre à briller d'un coup. Nous possédons nos propres sabres laser et ils ne chercheront donc pas à trouver un propriétaire, ils vont juste se contenter de s'activer. Sauf si Matylda venait à se tenir proche des pierres. Les choses pourraient alors être différentes.

\- J'ai déjà décidé que je procèderai à la recherche de mon cristal de la même manière que tous les Jedi, dit Matylda. Hors de question de me faciliter la tâche. Je partirai dans les mines comme tout le monde. Cassiopea a dit qu'elle m'accompagnerait.

\- Alors tout devrait se passer très simplement, conclut Obi-Wan. Ensuite, il reviendra aux ingénieurs de trouver un moyen de canaliser cette puissance dans les boucliers. Je pense qu'il faudra placer les cristaux à l'état brut dans les systèmes, sur le même principe que les sabres laser. Ils ne pourront certainement pas le faire seuls, les pierres risquent d'essayer de les en empêcher mais elles laisseront toujours les êtres sensibles les approcher. En travaillant en équipe, nous devrions y arriver.

\- Combien de cristaux vous avez ?, s'enquit Quinlan.

\- Une caisse pleine, répondit Cassiopea. Plusieurs dizaines je pense.

\- Ça devrait le faire. Plus nous en mettrons en place, plus le choc d'un potentiel impact sera violent pour l'attaquant qui se récupérerait tout en pleine face. Les boucliers ne devraient même pas trembler. Un cristal Kyber n'a pas de limite d'exploitation et ils ne faibliront jamais.

\- Même face à un Ravageur ? Ou un canon à ion.

\- Il faudra faire des tests, dit Navo. Nous allons nous y mettre dès que possible.

\- Il y a certainement encore d'autres informations sur les pouvoirs des cristaux, supposa Sélène.

\- Tout à fait, approuva Cassiopea. Les détails suivants sont plutôt positif. Par exemple, je vois que les cristaux ont d'immenses pouvoirs de guérison.

\- De guérison ?, demanda Quinlan. Et ils guérissent quoi ?

\- Apparemment, ils peuvent soigner n'importe quelle plaie sur laquelle ils seraient apposés. Évidemment, cela implique qu'ils aient été activés au préalable donc je suppose que cela ne fonctionne qu'en présence d'un être sensible. Soit pour le soigner lui, soit quelqu'un qui lui serait proche.

\- C'est bon à savoir en temps de guerre, dit Wolf. Nous devrions garder quelques pierres sur le coude pour ce genre de cas d'extrême urgence. Elles pourraient nous être utiles.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Sor. Si les cristaux peuvent nous permettre de sauver des vies, nous n'allons pas nous en priver.

\- La suite est moins utile, poursuivit Cassiopea. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins très intéressante, écoutez ça. Les cristaux auraient des pouvoirs divinatoires.

\- Ils sont devins ?, demanda Sor.

\- Ce sont des pierres Sor, soupira Cassiopea. Seules, elles ne vont pas te prédire l'avenir. En revanche, si un être sensible à la Force s'empare d'un cristal, il pourra lui donner des visions de l'avenir ou du passé.

\- C'est vraiment possible, ça ?, s'enquit Ann-Mary. Je trouve que c'est un peu surréaliste.

\- Ça m'est arrivé, répondit Cassiopea après une seconde de réflexion. Lorsque j'ai trouvé mon cristal.

\- Vraiment ?, demanda Quinlan. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Ça m'était sorti de la tête avec tout le processus de création de mes sabres. En plus, c'était tellement flou et étrange que j'avais cru à un rêve. Maintenant, je pense plutôt que c'était ça.

\- Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Vaguement. Des Chevaliers de l'Ancienne République je crois, ils avaient des sabres aux couleurs inhabituelles. Des cristaux rouges et… des hurlements ? Peut-être. C'était il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Vraiment étrange, dit Obi-Wan. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu des visions en découvrant mon cristal.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Ann-Mary. Mais cela se produit peut-être de façon ponctuelle.

\- Ce n'est pas important. La suite ne nous aide pas plus. Il est question des vertus apaisantes des cristaux et de l'aide qu'ils peuvent nous apporter en matière de méditation. Nous pourrions nous en servir pour tes séances d'entraînement, Matylda. Je pense que tu parviendrais plus facilement à te connecter à la Force de cette manière.

\- Je suis partante, si ça peut m'aider.

\- Rien de plus intéressant ?, demanda Quinlan. Pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi l'Empire pourrait se servir de ces informations.

\- J'y arrive, dit sombrement Cassiopea en actionnant de nouveaux hologrammes. Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas vous plaire. Nous avons fait le tour des pouvoirs liés au Côté Lumineux, nous entrons à présent dans ceux en rapport avec le Côté Obscur. Il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?, demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Ils parlent des secrets des Jedi Noirs mais je pensais que cette histoire de saignement des cristaux appartenait aux Sith et remontait à la nuit des temps.

\- Tu veux parler du processus pour faire virer les pierres au rouge avant de les mettre dans les sabres ?, intervint Quinlan. C'est bien une affaire de Jedi Noir, je l'ai appris durant mon infiltration.

\- Mais, les lames des Sith ont toujours été rouges, dit Cassiopea. Sur toutes les représentations des temps anciens.

\- Oui mais elles l'étaient naturellement, reprit Quinlan. Lorsqu'un cristal trouve son Jedi, il prend la couleur qui semble lui convenir le mieux et il en allait de même pour les Sith originels. Il y avait, et il y a peut-être toujours d'ailleurs, des mines sur Korriban, leur planète. Ils y cherchaient leurs cristaux durant leur apprentissage, comme nos Padawan, et la pierre qui les choisissait prenait d'elle-même la couleur rouge une fois entre leurs mains. C'est la couleur de leur Ordre. Nous en avons une palette quasi-illimitée mais eux, n'en ont qu'une.

\- Donc, reprit Cassiopea après un instant. Ils n'ont jamais fait saigner leurs cristaux ?

\- Jamais, les Sith ont toujours prôné une vie en harmonie parfaite avec la Force. Le Côté Obscur est dans leurs veines, dans leurs gênes même. Ils naissent avec ces capacités et choisissent ensuite de les utiliser comme ils l'estiment être juste pour maintenir cette harmonie qui leur est si chère. Être un maître du Côté Obscur, un vrai, ne fait pas d'un Sith une mauvaise personne. Du moins pas par sa nature. Ce sont des êtres assez violents et agressifs mais ce ne sont pas des monstres. Les Jedi et les Sith ont toujours été rivaux dans la Force et il est vrai que de nombreuses guerres les ont opposés mais ils ne cherchaient pas à s'anéantir mutuellement, l'équilibre comptait bien trop pour eux pour qu'ils risquent de le détruire. Ils se battaient pour le contrôle de la galaxie. Pour une République ou pour un Empire. Du moins, il en était ainsi du temps de l'Ordre Sith. Avant les Jedi Noirs, leur trahison et tout ce qui en a suivi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Les Jedi Noirs ont voulu s'approprier le Côté Obscur. Ils ont attaqué Korriban. Ils étaient nombreux et c'était au temps de l'Ancienne République. Les Jedi avaient déjà pris le dessus sur les Sith en mettant fin à leur Empire des décennies auparavant et l'Ordre était affaibli. Ils les ont massacrés. Femmes et enfants compris, les Sith ne vivaient pas de la même manière que les Jedi et ils ont toujours pu fonder des familles. Leur race est restée pure de cette manière. Certains ont survécu. Je le pensais avant et, étant donné que le Seigneur Hell est visiblement un Sith originel, j'en ai à présent la preuve. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir se défendre et les Jedi Noirs ont dérobé toutes leurs connaissances. Ils voulaient être les seuls maîtres du mal, comme j'ai entendu Sidious le dire sur Mustafar à l'époque. Ils se sont tout approprié, ils leur ont tout volé. Leurs pouvoirs si particuliers, comme les Eclairs de Force, leur nom et tout ce qui faisait leur identité.

\- Y compris leurs sabres rouges, comprit Cassiopea.

\- Malgré leur défection et leur adoration du Côté Obscur dans le sens de Mal profond, ils n'en restaient pas moins des Jedi. Et les cristaux ne deviennent rouges qu'en présence de Sith originels. De plus, il paraîtrait que les pierres ont purement et simplement rejeté les Jedi Noirs. Ils n'appartenaient à aucun Ordre. Plus des Jedi et jamais vraiment des Sith non plus.

\- Alors ils ont mis au point un stratagème. Ils ont utilisé le Côté Obscur pour soumettre les cristaux à leur volonté. Ils les ont fait saigner comme on dit. Une fois que c'était fait, les pierres sont devenues des jouets entre leurs mains. La couleur rouge a pu leur être imposée sans aucune difficulté. Les sabres de ces hommes et ces femmes qui se font aujourd'hui appelés Sith ne contiennent pas de cristaux bruts comme ceux des Jedi. Ce sont des pierres vides qui ont été soumises aux Côté Obscur. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir sur Mustafar, les cristaux vidés de leur essence deviennent ternes et gris. Plus aucune trace de leur blancheur et de leur brillance. Le fait qu'ils les forcent à devenir rouges ensuite nous a fait employer cette expression de saignement.

\- Ça fait trop d'informations à avaler, souffla Ann-Mary en se laissant tomber sur un canapé. Et tout est si différent de ce qu'on nous racontait au Temple.

\- La honte a dû empêcher les Jedi de parler librement de tout ça pendant des siècles, supposa Cassiopea.

\- Désolé d'interrompre mais, au risque de passer pour un inculte, qu'est-ce-que c'est exactement, un Jedi Noir ?, demanda Sor. Je veux dire, je comprends que c'est différent des Sith mais Palpatine se fait appeler Sith et il ne ressemble pas vraiment à Hell.

\- En fait, intervint Obi-Wan. Avant de désigner un Ordre, le mot Sith fait surtout référence à une race. Peau rouge, yeux dorés, très souvent de multiples tatouages sacrés, je suppose que je décris le Seigneur Hell à la perfection ?

\- C'est exactement ça, approuva Matylda.

\- Les Jedi Noirs, poursuivit-il. Comme leur nom l'indique, étaient des Chevaliers de l'Ordre à l'origine. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, durant l'Ancienne République, ce groupuscule s'est désolidarisé des autres Jedi. Ils avaient des rêves de puissance et de grandeur et voulaient dominer le monde. À cette époque, comme l'a dit Quinlan, les Sith formaient encore un Ordre comme celui des Jedi mais ils vivaient plutôt reclus sur Korriban. Leur façon de maîtriser la Force et donc le Côté Obscur reste assez floue pour nous. Cela remonte à trop longtemps et les textes officiels sont quasi-inexistants. Je suppose que les Archives contiennent plus d'informations mais peu importe. Quinlan a raison, être un Sith ne revenait pas à être un monstre.

\- Mais être un Jedi Noir, si ?, supposa Sor.

\- Oui. Ils voulaient dominer le Côté Obscur et ont donc choisi d'éliminer ceux qu'ils voyaient comme leurs rivaux, les Sith. En a suivi le massacre et tout le reste, comme l'a expliqué Quinlan. À partir de là, les Jedi Noirs sont devenus des Sith aux yeux du monde.

\- Donc, si je saisis bien, dit le Twi'lek. Ils les ont massacrés, leur ont volé leurs pouvoirs et leur identité mais, en plus, ils ont traîné leur nom dans la boue pendant des siècles ? Parce que tout le monde pense que ce sont les Sith qui sont à l'origine de toutes ces atrocités.

\- Même moi je le pensais, soupira Cassiopea. Pas étonnant qu'il ait semblé si en colère quand j'ai fait l'amalgame entre les deux et que je l'ai comparé à un Jedi Noir.

\- Qui, Hell ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Oui, il était furieux. Mais il travaille quand même pour eux donc quelque chose m'échappe mais cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment.

\- J'ai tout de même une question, enchaîna Sélène. Si ce sont des Jedi devenus fous qui ont massacré les Sith, comment à réagi l'Ordre Jedi ?

\- La question qui fâche, marmonna Quinlan. Obi-Wan ?

\- Rien justement, répondit ce dernier. Ils ont fermé les yeux et se sont totalement désolidarisés de leurs anciens camarades.

\- Ils ont laissé tous ces gens mourir ?, dit Emiliana choquée. Ils savaient qu'il y avait des familles ! Des enfants ! Ils étaient innocents.

\- C'est l'une des plus grandes hontes de l'Ordre, dit Quinlan. Nous avions de nombreux cadavres dans nos placards – l'image de la perfection Jedi est un mythe – mais celui-ci était le plus important.

\- Donc, les Sith – les vrais – qui ont survécu, que sont-ils devenus ?, demanda Sor. Hell doit bien avoir des parents et des ancêtres.

\- Je suppose qu'ils sont toujours sur Korriban, répondit le Kiffar. Les Jedi Noirs n'y sont pas restés. Une fois qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils se sont installés dans des mondes bien plus obscurs. Korriban est comme Ilum ou Jedha, c'est une planète habitée par la Force. Ils auraient probablement été rejetés car ils voulaient détruire l'équilibre.

\- Il y en aurait d'autres là-bas alors ?, dit Matylda.

\- Probablement, Hell doit en être originaire mais impossible de savoir comment il en est arrivé à servir l'Empire.

\- Si je résume, reprit Wolf. Palpatine et ses sbires sont des Jedi Noirs qui disposent à la fois des moyens technologiques nécessaires à la maîtrise du Kyber et des techniques pour soumettre les cristaux au Côté Obscur. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent mauvais.

\- Et ça continue, dit Cassiopea en se replongeant dans les hologrammes. Au fil des siècles, les Jedi Noirs ont réussi à synthétiser la pratique du saignement des cristaux en procédé scientifique pour la rendre accessible aux non-sensibles. Ils ont réussi à recréer l'atmosphère de Korriban – et donc toutes les composantes de Force qui s'y trouvent – et, associée à d'autres rayons gamma au nom imprononçable, il est possible de parvenir à un résultat équivalent.

\- C'est pour une exploitation massive, comprit Obi-Wan. Il faut les faire saigner un par un mais, de cette manière, ils pourront pratiquer la procédure sur des masses de cristaux à la fois. Ils seront tous soumis au Mal en un rien de temps et ils pourront en faire ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'ils manigancent, conclut Wolf. Ils veulent se procurer le plus de cristaux possible, les soumettre pour les contrôler totalement et ensuite, très probablement, s'en servir comme d'une arme. Ils fabriquent une arme ?

\- Le Grand Oeuvre !, se rappela Sélène. J'ai entendu Stanford prononcer ce mot. Vous vous souvenez ? Dans la conversation que j'ai surprise sur Coruscant.

\- Ils cherchent probablement à fabriquer quelque chose de destructeur, approuva Cassiopea. Mais nous avons une longueur d'avance. Palpatine cherche les Archives. Nous allons supposer que le saignement des cristaux ne lui pose aucun problème et il est possible qu'il en aille de même pour la première étape du processus scientifique incluant les rayonnements gamma. Il cherche donc probablement les informations qui lui manquent c'est à dire la synthétisation de la procédure du saignement. Tant qu'il ne saura pas comment procéder, il ne pourra pas mener son projet à bien.

\- Il faut mettre les Archives en sécurité, dit Quinlan. Elles ne peuvent pas tomber entre ses mains. C'est la seule chose qui le retient encore.

\- Que cherchent-ils à bâtir à votre avis ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons le découvrir, dit Cassiopea. Quinlan a raison, le cube ne peut pas rester ici, nous sommes trop exposés à présent. Nous allons le garder le temps de faire les modifications sur nos défenses et de creuser un peu plus les différents fichiers sur le Kyber. Nous pouvons toujours faire un tour dans le reste, il pourrait y avoir des informations utiles. Une fois que nous aurons tout ce qu'il nous faut, il partira sur Adumar.

\- Adumar ?, s'enquit Wolf. La seconde base ?

\- Cassiopea a déjà tout prévu, expliqua Ann-Mary.

\- Je commence à évacuer les familles vers là-bas dès demain. Il faut assurer nos arrières, expliqua la jeune femme. Les Archives y seront aussi en sécurité.

\- Nous passons à la vitesse supérieure n'est-ce-pas?, dit Ivan.

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, répondit Cassiopea. Nous sommes en guerre et nous allons tout faire pour la gagner. Nous avons l'avantage et je compte bien le garder. Nous allons chercher un moyen de contrer Palpatine, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire contre cette histoire de saignement.

\- J'ai bien lu quelque chose un jour, dit Ann-Mary. Je crois qu'il est possible de faire l'inverse.

\- L'inverse ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Oui, il est possible de purifier un cristal corrompu et de le libérer de son emprise maléfique. Je ne sais pas comment par contre.

\- Nous allons trouver, conclut Cassiopea. De la même façon que nous allons découvrir de quoi retourne ce Grand Oeuvre. Nous allons arrêter Palpatine et empêcher les massacres qui sont sans doute à venir. C'est un Jedi Noir, la domination totale est dans leur politique et il fera tout pour y parvenir. Nous allons également mettre les Sentinels hors de danger et nous préparer à les cueillir lorsqu'ils arriveront. Son Altesse Royale n'a qu'à bien se tenir, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend. Avec nos nouvelles connaissances, nous allons les pulvériser et il va comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à nous.

\- Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, dit Wolf amusé. Tu es très remontée.

\- Ce type se prend pour l'héritier d'un Ordre qui s'est un jour rendu coupable de génocide. Les Jedi n'ont alors rien fait, je refuse de me rendre coupable de la même chose. Je ne laisserai jamais cette horreur se reproduire. Moi vivante, il peut toujours courir s'il croit pouvoir parvenir à ses fins. Le Kyber est une matière pure qui ne devrait répondre qu'à la Force et non à des manipulations scientifiques qui servent à flatter l'égo d'un monstre mégalo. Quand je pense aux Sith morts il y a tous ces siècles, ils doivent devenir fous dans l'au-delà en le voyant faire. Sor a raison, ces Jedi Noirs ont ruiné leur nom et leur réputation et ils s'en servent à présent comme étendard pour leur si cher Empire. Hors de question de les laisser continuer plus longtemps, il est temps de rétablir l'équilibre dans la Force et j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre, à notre Empereur bien-aimé.

\- Je te vois venir, chantonna Wolf. À des millions de parsecs.

\- Navo, interpella Cassiopea. Trouve-moi le canal de communication le plus important de Coruscant et assure-toi qu'il soit connecté à un très grand nombre d'écrans officiels, majoritairement au Sénat et dans le palais. Je vais envoyer un petit message à ce cher Palpatine. »


	25. Chapitre 25

**_Sixième partie_**

~ Noyau de la galaxie, Coruscant, capitale de l'Empire galactique

Territoire du palais impérial, quartier général des armées ~

Il faisait nuit lorsque Hell posa son fighter dans son hangar attitré. Les lumières de la capitale filtraient jusque dans le quartier général des armées, caché dans des bâtiments administratifs derrière le grand palais impérial. Par chance, personne ne semblait l'attendre. Il n'avait pas envoyé de communication pour prévenir de son retour et espérait bien passer inaperçu au moins jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Il ne doutait pas que Stanford l'attendait de pied ferme quelque part mais il avait l'intention de l'éviter le plus possible.

Le Seigneur Sith coupa les moteurs et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Le voyage depuis Kro Var lui avait permis de calmer quelque peu ses nerfs mais il se sentait malgré tout vidé de toutes ses forces. Il savait qu'il s'agissait en partie du contre-coup de la transe cosmique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'autre s'était produit. Son esprit vagabonda encore une fois vers la jolie rebelle qu'il avait abandonnée dans son repère. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui fallait faire à présent et il allait devoir affronter d'autres problèmes. Soupirant, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir le capot de son vaisseau pour sauter à terre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la bureaucratie impériale. Il avait tous ces officiels en horreur et il se doutait que les heures à venir seraient loin d'être de tout repos. Hell n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il dirait lorsqu'on lui poserait la question fatidique des Archives mais, une chose était claire, il n'avait nullement l'intention de desserrer les lèvres. Sa vision dans les mines de Kyber lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines pratiques douteuses utilisées par l'Empereur et ses alliés et il était loin d'être enthousiasmé par ces découvertes. Les Sith ne parlaient que très rarement des Jedi Noirs. Ils leur avaient tout pris et la blessure était bien trop profondément ancrée en eux pour qu'ils puissent trouver le courage de la rouvrir. De plus, ils étaient trop faibles et trop peu nombreux pour tenter de reprendre leurs droits et Hell supposait que cela expliquait le silence des Anciens. À quoi bon parler si l'on n'a pas la force de se battre ? Pourtant, le jeune homme savait certaines choses concernant cet Ordre maudit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Il n'avait peut-être jamais vu de cristaux à l'état brut auparavant mais, le gris terne de ceux qui lui avaient été présentés pour la formation de son sabre aurait dû le faire réagir davantage. Mais il n'avait alors que onze ans. Il était à la fois trop jeune pour comprendre et encore bien trop engourdi par la barrière mise en place sur ses émotions.

Le jeune homme plaça le cristal récolté sur Ilum dans un compartiment secret de son fighter afin de le mettre en sécurité. L'Empereur cherchait à se procurer une quantité colossale de cristaux. S'il arrivait à tous les soumettre à sa volonté, il serait capable d'accomplir des miracles. Ou des désastres, en fonction du point de vue. Hell poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa contre l'aile de son TIE. Il avait passé les dix-neuf dernières années de sa vie à suivre et à obéir aux ordres sans jamais chercher à les contester. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et il s'était de lui même ôté toute capacité de résistance. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié qui il était et il avait toujours conservé cet espoir de reprendre un jour la place qui lui revenait de droit. Il était loin de porter Palpatine dans son cœur mais il n'avait encore jamais pu analyser la situation telle qu'elle se présentait à lui. Avec l'absence d'émotions venait invariablement une forme d'absence de jugement. Un Sith sous verrou émotionnel était redoutable pour cette simple raison. Il obéissait. Sur Kro Var, il s'était senti sur le point d'exploser. Le simple fait d'être capable de passer en transe cosmique signifiait que le blocage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il devait à tout prix garder le contrôle de lui-même. L'Empereur l'avait envoyé à la recherche des Archives et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que ce dernier y cherchait. Le terme Grand Oeuvre revenait sans arrêt mais il ne savait pas réellement de quoi il retournait. Une arme, il en était certain. Mais laquelle et pour servir quel but ? Les cristaux y joueraient sans aucun doute un rôle de premier plan et Hell avait du mal à accepter que ces pierres incarnant la Force pure soit utilisées pour servir les desseins d'un seul homme qui s'était approprié des pouvoirs qui n'auraient jamais dû lui revenir de droit. Il se souvenait des Anciens et de leurs préceptes qu'il trouvait alors si répétitifs. Toujours vivre en harmonie avec la Force et respecter sa volonté en toutes circonstances. Manifestement, Palpatine n'avait pas reçu les mêmes enseignements.

_Je ne me serais jamais posé ce genre de questions il y a quelques mois encore. Et maintenant je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Entre ça et ma crise de panique sur Kro Var, je vais finir par perdre la tête. Je dois à tout prix garder le contrôle sur mes émotions mais tenter d'apposer un nouveau verrou plus solide ne me mènerait à rien. Il faut que je garde un minimum de lucidité, surtout pour affronter ce qui va me tomber dessus dans les prochaines heures. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Les évènements à venir décideront pour moi. _

Hell se détacha de son fighter, jeta son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de quelques heures de sommeil pour se remettre des effets de sa transe. Il se sentait encore engourdi et il lui faudrait toute son énergie aussi bien physique que mentale pour affronter Stanford. _Et Ténébris_. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de frustration. Dans sa course aux Archives et aux Sentinels, il en avait presque oublié son apprentie. Elle allait être furieuse et, nul doute qu'elle lui demanderait des explications qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui fournir. De plus, elle avait passé des semaines loin de lui et à proximité de Palpatine et il craignait de la retrouver encore plus aveuglée par les discours de l'Empereur que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Hell n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune fille pourrait devenir un problème, mais il allait devoir garder un œil sur elle.

Alors que le jeune homme s'engageait dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers, il fut stoppé par un bataillon de stormtroopers.

« Seigneur Hell, l'interpella le capitaine. Nous attendions votre retour. Son Excellence l'Amiral Stanford désire s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Et je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser prendre une douche avant ?, soupira Hell.

\- Son Excellence m'a demandé de vous amener immédiatement dans son bureau.

\- Évidemment. »

J_'aurais du le voir venir, Stanford saute sur toutes les occasions qui lui permettent de se pavaner devant l'Empereur. _Hell gardait le regard rivé sur l'arrière du casque du trooper se trouvant devant lui. Le bureau de l'Amiral se trouvait à l'opposé du quartier général des armées, dans les étages élevés où se prélassaient les grands officiels dans le luxe et l'opulence. Très loin de la réalité de la guerre qui faisait rage. _Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me saboter encore davantage. Un meurtre d'Amiral ne serait probablement pas bien vu par son Altesse impériale._ Le jeune homme inspira profondément et força son esprit à passer en état méditatif. Il allait lui falloir conserver son calme et, avec ses émotions qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface, la tâche n'allait pas s'avérer facile. _Je vais devoir m'écraser au maximum devant lui, lui donner l'impression qu'il conserve sa soi-disant supériorité. Une fois qu'il aura fini son grand discours de remontrances, je pourrai m'atteler à des choses plus importantes. _

Les troopers s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du bureau de l'Amiral. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'entrer avec lui. Hell carra les épaules, afficha son air le plus blasé, et poussa la porte. Stanford se trouvait assis derrière son bureau. Les lumières de la capitale se reflétaient sur ses écrans et renvoyaient un halo rouge menaçant sur son visage. _Ce type a vraiment besoin de se sentir important, cette mise en scène est ridicule._ Hell s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bureau et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Amiral ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton traînant.

\- Seigneur Hell, l'officier grinçait des dents. Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon message, étant donné que vous daignez enfin vous présenter devant vos supérieurs.

\- Quel message ?, Hell choisit de jouer l'ignorance.

\- Le message que je vous ai envoyé en vous sommant de revenir le plus vite possible.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucun message et, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'attendre vos ordres comme un gentil petit soldat, Hell grimaça intérieurement, il ne fallait pas se mettre l'Amiral encore plus à dos.

\- Je vois. Peu importe, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où vous étiez passé ces dernières semaines ? Nous n'avons plus eu de vos nouvelles depuis une éternité et, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous avons un besoin urgent des Archives. Il était de votre devoir de nous les rapporter le plus vite possible et votre attitude frôle l'insubordination ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de dédaigner les ordres de son Altesse impériale ? Vous êtes dans l'obligation de nous tenir au courant de l'évolution de votre mission à chaque étape et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous avez préféré vous la jouer solo. Votre statut ne vous permet pas d'ignorer les ordres, Seigneur Hell. Vous nous êtes subordonné et vous avez donc des comptes à nous rendre. J'ignore où vous aviez disparu mais vos explications ont plutôt intérêt à être convaincantes et, pour votre propre bien, j'espère que vous nous ramenez les Archives.

\- Vous avez terminé ?, finit par demander Hell sans se départir de son air indifférent.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?, Stanford fulminait.

\- Au risque de vous décevoir, Amiral, le Seigneur Sith décida finalement que la passivité ne lui convenait pas. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Mis à part les médailles à votre boutonnière, rien en vous ne m'est supérieur. Vous n'êtes qu'un bureaucrate, vous n'êtes même pas un soldat. Vous n'avez sans doute jamais quitté le confort de votre villa et vous vous croyez important parce que l'Empereur a, pour une raison qui m'échappe, décidé de vous accorder un poste à responsabilités. Je suis un Seigneur Sith, Stanford. Je pourrais vous briser le cou par la simple force de ma pensée s'il m'en prenait l'envie. Alors, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais d'en faire trop. Je ne suis guère de bonne humeur ces derniers temps et cela fait maintenant un moment que vous me tapez sur le système. Ce que je fais de mon temps ne vous regarde en rien, vous croyez peut-être que vous êtes le seul à donner des ordres par ici ? Ma mission m'a été commandée par l'Empereur en personne et vous en ignorez les termes. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous mêler de choses qui vous dépassent.

\- Votre insubordination est inacceptable, l'Amiral avait viré au blanc. Vous paierez pour cette attitude !

\- Et que comptez vous faire exactement ? Me tirer dessus avec le blaster de précision que vous cachez sous votre bureau ? Vous faites le moindre mouvement et vous êtes mort. Vous m'avez déjà vu à l'oeuvre, vous savez de quoi je suis capable.

\- J'ai toujours dit à l'Empereur que vous n'étiez pas digne de confiance et qu'il fallait se méfier de vous. À présent, il va être forcé de reconnaître que j'avais raison. Je ne peux peut-être rien contre vous mais il est votre Maître, il saura vous infliger une punition à la hauteur de vos actes. Je pensais pouvoir lui épargner la tâche ingrate de votre interrogatoire mais il semble que vous soyez encore moins coopératif que ce que j'avais anticipé. C'est donc devant lui que vous allez à présent vous expliquer. Je suis persuadé que vous n'êtes pas en possession des Archives et que vous vous êtes livré à des activités douteuses durant votre absence. Jamais son Excellence ne vous pardonnera cela et je me réjouis à l'idée de vous voir ramper à ses pieds. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne rechigne encore à vous éliminer. Il prétend que vous êtes irremplaçable et indispensable au même titre que Vador. J'ignore ce que vous avez de si spécial mais peu importe. Quand bien même il déciderait de vous garder en vie, vous allez rapidement retourner dans le droit chemin et, comme il verra qu'il ne peut plus vous faire confiance, la tâche de localiser les Archives me reviendra de droit. À ce moment-là, je pourrai lui prouver que je suis bien plus fiable et efficace que n'importe lequel de ses sbires au sabre laser. Gardes ! »

Les troopers qui avaient accompagné Hell jusqu'au bureau entrèrent. Cette fois cependant, ils étaient encadrés par des soldats de la Garde Rouge, la protection rapprochée de l'Empereur. Masqués et entièrement vêtus de rouge, ces hommes vivaient dans l'anonymat le plus complet et ne répondaient qu'à Palpatine. Hell pesta intérieurement. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de quelques troopers mais, s'en prendre aux Gardes Rouges était bien plus complexe. Ils disposaient d'armes très perfectionnées et étaient des guerriers d'exception. De plus, si l'un d'entre eux se faisait attaquer, il pouvait prévenir ses pairs qui ne manquaient jamais de se porter à son aide et, généralement, ils arrivaient en nombre. Ce genre d'altercation alerterait tout le quartier général et le Seigneur Sith risquait de se trouver piégé. Il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de les suivre. L'un des soldats royaux se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui prit son sabre laser et le força à ôter son gant canalisateur. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Créer un scandale finirait indubitablement en catastrophe.

« Vous pouvez l'escorter à son Altesse impériale à présent, reprit Stanford. Je suis persuadé qu'il a beaucoup de choses à lui dire. »

_Je devrais vraiment revoir ma définition de l'obéissance et de la soumission feinte._ Hell avançait dans les méandres du quartier général des armées, encadré par les soldats impériaux, les clones ouvrant et fermant la marche. Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu se soustraire à une entrevue avec Palpatine mais, s'il s'était montré un peu plus coopératif face à Stanford, il aurait peut-être pu la retarder au maximum. _C'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à simuler le respect face à cet homme. Tant pis, au moins avec l'Empereur, je sais plus ou moins à quoi m'attendre. Le moment sera loin d'être agréable mais je peux peut-être minimiser les dégâts, tout dépendra de son état d'esprit. _

Hell fronça les sourcils en avisant la direction que les soldats lui faisaient prendre. Il avait pensé qu'ils sortiraient du quartier militaire pour se diriger vers le palais en lui-même – Palpatine ne quittant presque jamais la salle du trône – mais les soldats semblaient le conduire vers un tout autre endroit. Une fois les quartiers des hauts officiers derrière eux, le groupe s'orienta vers les hangars localisés à l'arrière des bâtiments. Ils en traversèrent plusieurs avant de sortir dans la nuit noire de la capitale. Les lumières des grattes-ciel atteignaient en temps normal le coin le plus reculé de la cité mais, là où Hell se rendait, les ténèbres régnaient. Après avoir marché durant de longues minutes, il dut descendre un escalier escarpé jusqu'à se retrouver devant une lourde porte visiblement blindée. Les troopers s'arrêtèrent plusieurs marches derrière lui et le soldat rouge qui le précédait tapa un code sur le panneau d'ouverture. La porte coulissa et l'homme derrière lui le poussa légèrement sur l'épaule. Hell fit un pas dans le hangar souterrain et les battants se refermèrent derrière lui. _D'accord._ Le jeune homme avança prudemment. La pièce était sombre et seule sa vision nocturne lui permit d'évaluer son environnement. Un être humain n'y aurait rien vu. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser et il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit. Il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit mais, des années auparavant, il avait passé les heures les plus horribles de sa vie dans une cave identique. Sur une autre planète peut-être, mais les infrastructures avaient été reproduites à la perfection. Aucun regard vers l'extérieur, aucune autre issue hormis la porte principale ne s'ouvrant visiblement que depuis l'extérieur, les chaînes au mur, la table en acier située au centre de la salle… Hell calma sa respiration et bloqua son esprit en état méditatif, les souvenirs menaçaient de remonter et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait anticipé différents types de scénarios mais celui-ci était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le jeune homme finit par se remettre en marche et se dirigea vers le fond du hangar où il savait trouver Palpatine. Il eut le temps de faire encore quelques pas avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'envahisse tout l'espace. Hell ferma les yeux et monta un bras devant son visage.

« Vous vous êtes fait désirer, Seigneur Hell. »

L'Empereur était assis sur un trône de fortune, situé sur une estrade surélevée. Son visage déformé était masqué sous sa capuche et ses longs doigts décharnés frappaient un rythme inquiétant sur ses accoudoirs. Hell cligna des yeux et leva le regard vers son interlocuteur. Autour de lui, les équipements de la salle se firent plus évidents. Le jeune homme choisit de ne rien répondre à l'invective du monarque et resta silencieux en le fixant sans ciller. Stanford n'avait aucun pouvoir et il pouvait se permettre de lui manquer de respect et de l'agresser verbalement, il aurait toujours le dessus en cas d'affrontement. Avec l'Empereur, la situation nécessitait une autre approche. Il préféra donc attendre la tournure que prendraient les évènements.

« Approchez, reprit l'Empereur. Vous avez une mine terrible, les dernières semaines auraient-elles été difficiles ?

\- La mission que votre Altesse impériale m'a confiée est loin d'être de tout repos, Hell opta pour la facilité.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai choisi. Vous ne m'avez encore jamais déçu et votre fiabilité vous a honoré durant toutes les années que vous avez passées à mon service. Pas une fois, je n'ai eu à me plaindre de vous ou de votre efficacité. À chaque mission confiée, vous observiez mes ordres avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale et je me suis toujours félicité de l'excellent instinct dont j'avais fait preuve en vous choisissant. Voilà donc pourquoi je ne m'explique pas votre attitude des dernières semaines. Je pensais que vous progressiez, vous me teniez au courant, vous sembliez même avoir des pistes très sérieuses et, soudain, plus rien. Le silence. Vous comprenez donc ma perplexité. J'ai même pensé qu'il avait pu vous arriver quelque chose. Votre présence aujourd'hui me prouvant le contraire, j'aimerais donc comprendre.

\- J'avais effectivement une piste sérieuse, Hell choisit de raconter une semi-vérité. Mais il s'est avéré que je m'étais trompé. Les Archives ne se trouvaient pas là où je le pensais. Mes sources étaient cependant très fiables et je pense donc qu'elles avaient été délogées peu de temps avant mon arrivée.

\- Je vois. Votre apprentie m'a cependant parlé de détours inexpliqués et fortement inutiles selon son avis. Et elle a fait mention de rebelles qui semblaient vous intéresser davantage que votre mission ?

\- Il se trouve, Hell maudit intérieurement Ténébris et sa loyauté mal placée. Que j'ai effectivement croisé la route des Sentinels au cours de mon périple. Ils m'ont donné du fil à retordre et je les ai soupçonnés de manigancer quelque chose de sérieux à l'encontre de l'Empire. En parallèle de ma mission, j'ai donc voulu garder un œil sur eux afin de m'assurer qu'ils ne tentent rien pouvant finir par nous nuire. J'ignorais que ce genre d'attitude était répréhensible.

\- Oh, elle ne l'est pas. Si vous me dites la vérité, elle est même tout à fait louable.

\- Et pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

\- C'est bien cela que je ne m'explique pas. Que votre piste se soit avérée froide ne me pose en soi aucun problème. J'en suis fort contrarié certes, mais, lorsque je vous ai confié cette mission, je me doutais qu'elle serait semée d'embûches. Les Jedi ont toujours été très doués pour couvrir leurs traces et je n'aurais donc pas été étonné d'apprendre que votre première tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Je vous aurais simplement demandé de redoubler d'efforts. Alors, pourquoi ne pas simplement nous avoir prévenus que vous recherchiez de nouvelles pistes puisque, d'après ce que je semble comprendre, c'est ce que vous prétendez avoir fait ces dernières semaines.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas m'avancer à nouveau avant d'avoir des preuves solides de mes allégations.

\- Tout cela me semble, encore une fois, fort louable mais ne répond en rien à ma question. Où étiez-vous et qu'avez-vous fait au cours des dernières semaines ?, le ton badin de l'Empereur s'était fait plus menaçant.

\- Vous m'avez confié une mission et je tente depuis de la mener à bien.

\- Sans vos hommes ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre apprentie – cette enfant me semble de plus en plus prometteuse – m'a conté une bien étrange histoire, voyez-vous. Il semblerait que votre piste vous ait mené sur Jedha. Planète qui m'intéresse au plus haut point et j'ai donc été ravi d'apprendre que vous la pensiez effectivement liée au Kyber. La suite de son récit m'a en revanche nettement moins amusé. Vous auriez donc établi un plan d'attaque une fois votre vaisseau installé en orbite de la planète. Elle serait partie à la recherche de potentielles mines avec certains de vos hommes tandis que vous vous seriez intéressé à autre chose. Il s'agissait évidemment des Archives mais elle ne semblait pas au courant de leur existence ni du fait qu'elles étaient l'objectif précis de votre mission. Je vous avais demandé un secret absolu et ce point ne m'a donc pas étonné. Cependant, il paraîtrait que, une fois les procédures d'atterrissage terminées, elle serait venue vous chercher dans la salle des commandes et avait eu la surprise d'apprendre que vous aviez disparu. Après investigation, elle a découvert que vous aviez quitté l'Interceptor à bord de votre fighter, accompagné de vos deathtroopers. Au départ, elle a pensé qu'il y avait eu une urgence et que vous n'aviez tout simplement pas eu le temps de la prévenir mais, son avis sur la question a rapidement changé en voyant vos soldats regagner le vaisseau amiral sans vous. Elle m'a confié que vous étiez parti un long moment et que, à leur retour, vos hommes étaient aussi perplexes qu'elle quant à votre absence. Vous auriez décollé derrière eux pour ensuite vous volatiliser. Bien évidemment, la pauvre enfant était totalement déboussolée et l'Interceptor est immédiatement revenu vers la capitale. Elle est ensuite venue me trouver sans attendre pour me faire part de tous ces évènements incompréhensibles. Elle m'a expliqué que vous vous étiez rendus sur Ilum, alors que j'avais affirmé moi-même qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de cette planète, et que vous vous y étiez aventuré seul. À votre retour, elle vous a trouvé changé voire même grandement perturbé. Par la suite, elle m'a parlé de votre étrange obsession pour les Sentinels et de votre attitude plus que préoccupante à leur sujet. Et, enfin, j'ai pu découvrir le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Ténébris ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Jedha et elle n'avait pas osé questionner vos deathtroopers. Après tout, ils vous sont entièrement dévoués et elle n'a aucune autorité sur eux. Cependant, apprenant qu'ils vous avaient suivi sur le sol de la planète, je les ai convoqués pour les soumettre à un interrogatoire. Je tiens à vous féliciter, vous en avez fait des hommes à la loyauté presque infaillible ce que je ne pensais pas possible. Malheureusement, ils restent des êtres humains et ils ont fini par céder sous la pression. Il paraîtrait donc que vous vous êtes retrouvés face aux Sentinels sur Jedha. Que faisaient-ils là ? Je me le demande encore mais là n'est pas le plus important. Vous auriez affronté Cassiopea El-Solar en duel et, d'après votre capitaine, vous l'auriez lourdement blessée. Les autres rebelles seraient ensuite arrivés et vous seriez retournés à bord de vos fighter respectifs. C'est à ce moment que leur récit devient confus. Ils ne savent pas exactement ce que vous avez fait. L'avez-vous laissée là ? L'avez-vous emmenée avec vous ? La seule chose dont ils sont certains, c'est que vous n'avez jamais atteint l'Interceptor. Ils ignorent tout de vos agissements par la suite et je n'ai aucun doute concernant leur sincérité. Voilà donc, Seigneur Hell, la raison pour laquelle je me trouve dans une position délicate vous concernant. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez tout de même tenté Ilum, peut-être pour essayer de comprendre le mode de pensée des Jedi. Je peux aussi comprendre que vous vous soyez intéressé aux Sentinels, d'autant plus qu'ils se sont retrouvés sur la même planète que vous. Planète sur laquelle vous pensiez trouver les Archives. Mais, je n'arrive pas à concevoir votre attitude par la suite. Privilégier les rebelles au détriment de votre mission et du plan d'attaque que vous aviez établi ? Affronter la personne la plus recherchée de la galaxie et en rester là ? Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Si elle était si gravement blessée, vous auriez dû la ramener immédiatement. J'aurais oublié votre premier échec concernant les Archives étant donné que vous m'auriez fait donc de ce que je cherche ardemment depuis trois années à présent. Alors, je vais encore une fois vous reposer la question. Où étiez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Et où sont mes Archives ? »

Hell avait rapidement pris la décision de se taire. Au départ, il avait pensé pouvoir se sortir de cette situation en déviant le sujet et en racontant quelques fausses vérités mais, à la seconde où l'Empereur avait mentionné Ténébris, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir de cette manière. _Évidemment qu'elle lui a tout raconté. Je savais que sa loyauté envers l'Empire devenait lentement un problème mais je ne pensais pas que les choses dégénéreraient aussi vite. J'aurais dû la surveiller de plus près. Ou, mieux encore, j'aurais dû m'arranger pour qu'on ne m'attribue jamais d'apprentie. Je me serais évité bien des problèmes._ Malheureusement, le mal était fait et le jeune homme allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait rien dire à l'Empereur.

« Vous ne répondez rien ?, s'enquit Palpatine après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il me semble pourtant que mes questions sont simples.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit finalement Hell d'une voix dure.

\- Il se pourrait fortement qu'El-Solar et ses sbires soient également sur la piste de mes Archives et vous n'avez rien à me dire ?, l'Empereur fulminait et il se leva. Je pensais que vous auriez une explication logique à me fournir. Que vos agissements n'étaient peut-être finalement pas aussi inacceptables que je le supposais. Je commence sérieusement à douter de votre loyauté Seigneur Hell alors, pour votre propre bien, je vous suggère de vous mettre à parler.

\- Je n'ai pas vos Archives, je ne sais pas où elles sont et ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous concerne en rien. Je ne suis pas un pantin que vous pouvez placer où bon vous semble. Je ne suis pas Vador.

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, Palpatine descendit lentement les marches de son estrade. Je pourrais commencer à penser que vous êtes devenu un traître à l'Empire en plus d'être un déserteur.

\- Je suis devant vous à ce que je sache.

\- Vous avez abandonné vos hommes et disparu de nos radars durant des semaines ! Votre TIE est censé être localisable en toutes circonstances mais, j'ignore comment vous vous y êtes pris, vos balises sont restées inactives ! Vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Votre attitude est celle d'un déserteur et les récits de votre apprentie me poussent à penser que vous pourriez également être un traître. Vous ne m'avez pas ramené Cassiopea El-Solar alors qu'elle se tenait à votre merci. Donc. Je vais vous le demander une dernière fois. Qu'avez-vous fait au cours de ces dernières semaines et où sont mes Archives ?!

\- Allez vous faire voir. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer aussi virulent, mais l'attitude de l'Empereur et son acharnement l'avaient poussé à bout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir s'adresser à Palpatine de la sorte, il était supposé être trop engourdi émotionnellement pour cela. Cependant, il n'avait jamais apprécié l'Empereur et il était évident qu'il finirait par craquer un jour. Son verrou émotionnel et son attitude rebelle étaient cependant le cadet de ses soucis. En entrant dans le hangar souterrain et en comprenant dans quoi il avait posé les pieds, il s'était plus ou moins douté de ce qui l'attendait. S'il avait pu tourner la situation à son avantage, il aurait peut-être pu l'éviter mais, compte tenu des évènements, l'issue de son entrevue avec l'Empereur était inéluctable.

Hell serra les dents en se sentant propulsé contre le mur. Les chaînes qui y pendaient vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses avants-bras et de ses chevilles et le plaquèrent contre la paroi glacée. Malgré l'angoisse qui commençait à lui serrer les entrailles, il gardait son regard froid fixé sur l'homme lui faisant face.

« Je pensais que la leçon avait été claire il y a toutes ces années, Palpatine s'approchait lentement de lui. Je croyais que l'insubordination ne faisait plus partie de votre personnalité, qu'elle avait été effacée avec tout le reste grâce au petit tour de magie que vous aviez pratiqué. J'en avais d'ailleurs été très impressionné à l'époque. Je constate cependant à présent qu'il n'en est rien. Ce qui m'amène à me poser la question de votre obéissance. Était-elle feinte ? Ou avons-nous affaire à quelque chose de plus complexe et de plus profond ? Dans le doute, je préfère en revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Elles ont fait leur preuve une fois, je suppose que ce sera à nouveau le cas. Vous refusez d'obéir et de me donner les informations dont, j'en suis certain, vous disposez ? Soit. Je les obtiendrai donc d'une autre manière. »

Hell carra la mâchoire et attendit l'impact. Ce dernier ne mit que quelques secondes à venir et il dut se retenir de hurler. Les Eclairs de Force des Jedi Noirs n'avaient rien de naturel et la douleur qu'ils étaient capables d'infliger pouvait tuer un homme en l'espace d'une seconde si ce dernier n'avait aucune sensibilité à la Force. La constitution des Sith était excellente et ils pouvaient résister à de nombreux chocs. Malheureusement, ils n'en ressentaient pas moins la douleur. Le jeune homme connaissait la douleur. Peut-être même mieux que quiconque. Il savait qu'il était capable de l'endurer, il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant et il était à présent bien plus fort encore.

Refusant de donner à l'Empereur la satisfaction de le voir souffrir, il se tint le plus droit possible et continua à le regarder dans les yeux sans esquisser le moindre mouvement et sans lâcher le moindre son. Visiblement, Palpatine ne sembla pas apprécier son attitude et redoubla de puissance dans ses attaques. Bientôt, une cage d'Eclairs de Force l'enserrait de toutes parts et lui martyrisait la chair. Si sa propre foudre était pure et directe, celle de l'Empereur attaquait par à coups et semblait être constituée de milliers de petits aiguillons qui frappaient les uns après les autres. La douleur était à la limite du soutenable et Palpatine ne relâchait pas ses attaques. Cependant, tout cela n'était que physique. Hell retrancha son esprit derrière son bouclier méditatif et tenta de se dissocier de son enveloppe charnelle pour se distancer de la brûlure lancinante qui lui léchait la peau. Le jeune homme savait que son corps pouvait tenir longtemps et que son assaillant serait bien forcé de relâcher ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas tenir la cadence indéfiniment. Hell ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Peu à peu, il sentit la tension quitter ses muscles et la douleur se faire plus diffuse. Une lumière blanche envahit son esprit et il se représenta l'un des cours d'eau qui traversaient sa ville natale. Le clapotis des vagues acheva de le calmer et il ne ressentit bientôt plus rien, son esprit flottant dans les méandres de la Force.

Hell ne sut combien de temps il resta figé dans son état méditatif, mais le choc qu'il ressentit en s'écrasant contre une nouvelle surface, métallique cette fois, le réveilla. Il reprit très vite conscience de son corps et son souffle se coupa en sentant les aiguillons des Eclairs de Palpatine. Ils ne se contentaient plus de le frapper à un rythme régulier, ils avaient s'étaient fixés dans sa chair et tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il tenta de bouger mais l'engourdissement résultant de sa torture l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Péniblement, il tourna la tête et avisa sa situation. Visiblement, il avait été déplacé du mur pour se retrouver sur la table centrale. Le jeune homme pesta. Des lanières en cuir et d'autres en métal le maintenaient allongé et il sentit le casque se poser sur sa tête. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que Palpatine avait repris place dans son trône et baissé sa capuche. Il l'observait avec un grand sourire satisfait mais n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement. Les composantes métalliques de la table concentraient l'énergie et permettaient à la boule de foudre de continuer son œuvre sans l'aide de son créateur. Le casque avait fini de prendre sa place et ses petits bras métalliques vinrent se poser contre ses tempes. Hell essaya encore vainement de se mouvoir mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Les ondes commençaient déjà à se diffuser à l'intérieur de son crâne. Impossible de se retrancher dans son subconscient une fois la machine en marche. Les ingénieurs avaient effectué des améliorations depuis sa première rencontre avec l'engin de torture psychique préféré de l'Empereur. La machine concentrait les Eclairs de Force et les propageait sous forme d'ondes de choc dans le cerveau de la personne visée. Le rythme était bien plus rapide que dans ses souvenirs et les pressions se firent rapidement insoutenables. Il se demanda faiblement si cela ressemblait à ce que pouvait subir une personne victime de la transe cosmique d'un Sith. Les Jedi Noirs ayant toujours eu pour but de dérober les pouvoirs des Sith, il supposait qu'ils avaient au moins dû s'en inspirer.

« Vous pouvez encore parler, intervint soudain l'Empereur. Si vous concédez votre défaite et que vous me dites la vérité, je pourrais mettre un terme à cette petite torture.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller vous faire voir, siffla Hell entre ses dents.

Comme vous voudrez. »

Palpatine se releva et étendit les bras devant lui. Les Eclairs de Force jaillirent de ses doigts et vinrent frapper la table de plein fouet. Le métal démultiplia le choc et le renvoya dans le dos de Hell. Cette fois, il hurla. Il sentit ses côtes se fendre et, pour certaines, se briser. La pression remonta ensuite le long de sa colonne vertébrale et explosa à l'arrière de son crâne. Un étau semblait enserrer son cerveau et le comprimait. Il entendit vaguement Palpatine éclater d'un rire maniaque mais il ne put y prêter vraiment attention. Il se sentait sur le point de basculer dans l'inconscience. La douleur était si forte qu'il ne sentait plus son corps et toutes pensées cohérentes avaient quitté son esprit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Un immense poids lui comprimait la poitrine et, quelque part, au-delà de la souffrance que lui prodiguait le casque relié à son esprit, il semblait percevoir un étrange vrombissement qui émanait de sa personne et non de la machine. Il aurait aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir basculer, Hell entendit soudain une voix lointaine. Une voix d'homme qu'il était certain de reconnaître mais que, dans son esprit tordu de douleur, il ne parvint à identifier.

_Notre race est très puissante, tu sais. Nous avons en nous de très nombreux mécanismes de défense qui nous permettront toujours de survivre et de rester forts face à l'adversité. Si un jour quelqu'un s'en prend à toi et tente de te faire du mal, il ne faudra pas te laisser faire. Mais, si toutefois l'adversaire est trop fort pour toi, et cela finira forcément par arriver, sache que ton corps et ton esprit ont été conçus pour résister et pour te protéger de toutes les menaces, que tu en aies conscience ou non. Tu n'auras rien à faire, le pouvoir te viendra de lui-même, tu dois juste te rappeler d'une chose. Si tu sens que tu bascules, si tu as l'impression de perdre pied, raccroche-toi à quelque chose. Empare-toi d'une image, d'un sentiment, d'un souvenir. D'un instant de vie, d'un lieu ou d'une personne et raccroche-toi y de toutes tes forces. Grave-le dans ton esprit et, je te promets, que rien ne pourra jamais te briser. Car, de cette manière, tu ne te protègeras pas uniquement des forces tentant de te détruire, mais également de toi-même. Souviens-toi, la seule personne réellement capable de te faire du mal, c'est toi. Alors ne te laisse pas faire. Et accroche-toi._

Le rire de Palpatine lui vrillait les tympans, décuplé par le bruit sourd et blanc qui emplissait son esprit. Il ne sentait plus rien. Son corps ne répondait plus et sa conscience le quittait peu à peu. Tandis que le noir emplissait sa vision, Hell chercha une chose à laquelle se raccrocher. De nombreuses images s'imposèrent à lui et, finalement, le visage endormi de Cassiopea apparut devant ses yeux. Alors il ferma les paupières, laissa toute la tension quitter son corps, et sombra dans l'inconscience. Alors, il se souvint.


	26. Chapitre 26

~ 33 BBY, Bordure extérieure, Mustafar

Repère de Nouvel Ordre Sith ~

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était arrivé sur cette planète désolée. Une fois qu'il avait embarqué à la suite de Sidious dans le vaisseau qui l'avait conduit loin de sa planète et de sa famille, le jeune garçon n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir la lumière du jour. Il avait été jeté dans une cellule à bord de l'embarcation et avait ensuite été transporté, les yeux bandés, dans une nouvelle sorte de prison sur une planète qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud. L'air avait toujours été légèrement frais sur Korriban et il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chaleur. À travers une fissure dans le mur, il avait d'ailleurs pu apercevoir des rivières de lave. Peu importe où il se trouvait, il savait qu'il s'agissait du repère des Jedi Noirs car la Force et son Côté Obscur étaient puissants. Cependant, elle semblait corrompue et n'avait rien de semblable à la pureté des ondes de sa planète natale.

Depuis le début de sa captivité, le jeune garçon n'avait encore revu aucun des Jedi Noirs venus sur Korriban. Il ne recevait qu'un repas par jour et était privé de toute forme d'échange, même avec des droïdes. Il se sentait faible et abandonné et il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là de l'effet recherché par Sidious. Le fait de penser à sa famille lui permettait de conserver une forme d'optimisme et de maintenir son moral à niveau. S'il était là, c'était uniquement pour eux. En suivant les monstres qui les avaient menacés et qui avaient tué son père, il avait sauvé sa mère, sa sœur, ainsi que tout son peuple, d'une destruction inévitable. Peu lui importait ce que l'avenir lui réservait à présent, il avait déjà gagné. _Et je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Maman a raison, il rêve s'il croit que je vais l'aider à réaliser ses plans de domination du monde. Il trouve que je suis rebelle ? Je vais lui montrer moi, ce que c'est un vrai Sith. _

Au final, trois hommes encapuchonnés vinrent le chercher dans sa cellule. Ils le traînèrent à travers les couloirs d'un bâtiment désaffecté ressemblant étrangement à un ancien temple, jusqu'à l'amener sur une plateforme gigantesque qui surplombait le paysage désolé s'étendant sous eux. Devant ses yeux, tout semblait brûler ou fondre pour se muer en lave. Des geysers et des volcans explosaient de toutes parts et faisaient trembler le sol. Une persistante odeur de brûlé lui envahit la gorge et les narines et il se mit à tousser violemment. Soudain, l'un des hommes le poussa et il tomba à genoux devant une sorte de trône. Il leva le regard et vit Sidious, assis comme un roi aux commandes de son royaume de cendres.

« Bien, mon cher apprenti. Je crois que nous avons laissé passer assez de temps depuis notre départ de Korriban. J'espère que tu as pu t'adapter à ton nouveau mode de vie. Voilà ce qui t'attend désormais, du moins, jusqu'à la fin de ta formation.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez faire de moi l'un de vos guerriers, répliqua le jeune garçon d'un ton froid. Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette manière qu'un bon chef est supposé traiter ses hommes. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais sa gorge se bloqua brusquement. Ce fut comme si un étau s'était refermé autour de son cou, un étau qui se serrait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Sidious avait levé une main devant lui et il en crispait lentement les doigts. _Il m'étrangle avec la Force_, comprit le garçon dont la vision se troublait. Finalement, l'homme relâcha la pression et il s'écroula en hoquetant.

« Bien, reprit Sidious sur un ton badin. Je pense que nous allons recommencer par les bases. Tu m'appartiens désormais. Ta famille, ton peuple, tes origines, tout cela n'a plus aucune valeur et tu vas rapidement devoir les oublier si tu tiens à la vie. D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir été clair, je n'accepte pas les rebelles. Je veux créer des guerriers forts pour ma future armée et mon Nouvel Ordre Sith et, pour cela, j'ai passé les dernières années à rechercher des gens comme toi. Des êtres dotés de facultés extraordinaires. Ensuite, je les forme et ils deviennent mes choses. Ils répondent à mes ordres et me suivent dans mes projets. Tu fais partie de mes élus, alors tu vas te conformer comme les autres. Tu as de la chance, tu es encore bien jeune. Je vais avoir beaucoup plus de facilités à te former selon mon idéal.

\- Je ne deviendrai jamais votre jouet, cracha le jeune garçon d'une voix rauque. J'ai sauvé ma famille et mon peuple et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Pour le reste vous pouvez aller au diable !

\- Je savais que ton caractère poserait problème. Tu ressembles à ta mère, elle non plus n'a pas voulu se soumettre. Mais, comme elle, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Tu l'as peut-être sauvée, mais à présent, qui va te sauver, toi ? »

Il eut beau se débattre comme un forcené, le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à se soustraire à la poigne des sbires de Sidious qui se saisirent de lui. Il résista et tira de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit, ils le traînèrent à nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs et, cette fois, ils le firent descendre sous terre et dans les entrailles de la planète de lave. Arrivé en bas, il fut jeté dans une pièce vide. Trois hommes et Sidious y entrèrent également tandis qu'un autre fermait les portes depuis l'extérieur. On lui ôta la plupart de ses vêtements et on lui passa des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles. Par la suite, ceux-ci furent reliés à des chaines suspendues au mur et il fut soulevé de terre tandis que d'autres liens lui enserrèrent la taille et le cou. Contre son dos, la paroi était hérissée de multiples petits clous qui lui rentrèrent dans la chair. Sidious prit place dans un nouveau trône et l'observa.

« Sache que je parviens toujours à mes fins. Je pensais que ces semaines à l'isolement t'auraient fait réfléchir et que tu serais plus docile et prêt à recevoir mes enseignements mais il semblerait qu'il en faille un peu plus pour te formater à l'image que je me fais de toi à mon service.

\- Alors quoi ?, grinça le jeune garçon malgré la douleur. Vous allez me torturer ? Vous n'avez pas peur de me tuer par inadvertance ?

\- Oh non, jamais je ne prendrais ce risque. Tu as bien trop de valeur à mes yeux et j'ai de grands projets pour toi. De plus, je sais que les Sith ont une constitution nettement supérieure et bien plus résistante que celle des humains. Je pense que, malgré ton jeune âge, ton corps pourra récupérer des traitements que je vais lui infliger. En ce qui concerne ton esprit en revanche, c'est une toute autre paire de manches. Tu vas m'obéir. Tu finiras même par ramper à mes pieds et par supplier que je cesse. Je vais totalement te briser.

\- Personne ne peut briser un Sith.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Le jeune garçon n'avait encore jamais expérimenté la douleur. Ce qu'il ressentit au moment où les Eclairs de Sidious s'abattirent sur lui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce fut comme si des milliers de lames acérées rentraient dans sa peau. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et, à force de tirer par réflexe sur ses liens, les coups finirent par se concentrer dans ses membres et il sentit ses os se briser. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais il força son esprit à se concentrer sur sa famille et sur les plus beaux de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas encore appris les méthodes pour passer son subconscient en état méditatif. Il n'avait que dix ans. Les Anciens ne prodiguaient ce genre d'enseignements qu'aux jeunes prêts à débuter leur apprentissage. Pourtant, il savait que son corps était résistant. C'est son esprit qu'il devait protéger. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir se couper du monde physique, il visualisa ses parents et sa sœur, pensa à son ami Ragnar et aux aventures qu'ils s'étaient promis de vivre, à son oncle Bayram qui faisait toujours des blagues ridicules, à la rivière de cristaux que son père lui avait montrée l'année de ses huit ans. Il pensa à l'avenir que sa planète et son peuple pouvaient espérer se construire. Le jeune garçon vit toutes ses images défiler devant ses yeux et, pendant un instant, il crut qu'il ne ressentirait plus aucune douleur, que son esprit avait pris le pouvoir sur son corps. C'est le moment que choisit Sidious pour le détacher du mur. Il utilisa la Force pour arracher les liens et il fut projeté contre une nouvelle surface dure et plate. D'autres liens vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui et il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de table qui avait pu servir de présentoir d'offrandes dans une autre vie. Du sang coulait abondamment de ses membres et dans son dos. Sa respiration était haletante mais les attaques de Sidious avaient momentanément cessé et il put essayer de reprendre ses esprits. La douleur était presque insurmontable mais, comme il l'avait rappelé à Sidious, personne ne pouvait briser un Sith et certainement pas de cette manière. Il allait guérir. Cela lui prendrait du temps mais il y parviendrait. Ensuite, il pourrait montrer aux Jedi Noirs ce qu'il valait réellement.

Tandis qu'il élaborait déjà des stratégies pour s'évader et quitter cette planète maudite, une sorte de casque vint se poser sur sa tête. De fins bras métalliques encadrèrent ses tempes et un autre vint se loger derrière sa tête, à la base de son crâne. Un léger ultrason retentit dans ses oreilles mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Une boule de foudre sortit de la table pour l'emprisonner tandis que, de l'intérieur du casque, un choc violent vint se répercuter dans son cerveau. Il tenta de hurler mais rien ne vint. La foudre lui brûlait et lui martyrisait la peau et un étau lui compressait l'esprit. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Quelque part, Sidious se mit à rire tandis que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus insoutenable. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, il avait perdu toute conscience de son corps et un goût métallique se propageait dans sa bouche. Des millions d'aiguillons de foudre lui transperçaient le crâne. _Je vais mourir_, parvint-il à comprendre. _Je ne reverrai plus jamais maman et Scarlett. Je ne rentrerai jamais à la maison._ Quelque part au fond de lui, un étrange bourdonnement se mit à retentir. _Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas le laisser gagner. Papa m'a dit que nous étions conçus pour nous défendre contre toutes les attaques qui nous viseraient. Il a dit que notre esprit était trop fort pour être brisé. Je dois pouvoir le faire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je dois y arriver. Je ne laisserai jamais cet homme me contrôler. Je ne dois pas oublier qui je suis. Si j'y parviens, je pourrais rentrer chez moi un jour. Je sais que je peux le faire._

Sidious lâcha une nouvelle salve d'éclairs contre la table. Tout le corps du jeune garçon se mit à convulser et la foudre rentra dans sa peau et dans son crâne._ Aidez-moi._ Alors sa vision se troubla. Tout devint noir et, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, il entendit distinctement le bruit métallique d'un verrou que l'on tournait résonner dans sa tête.

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux. Il était toujours allongé sur la table mais ses liens avaient disparu. Autour de lui, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Lentement, il se redressa en position assise. Son corps était en sang et il avait de nombreux os cassés mais il se sentait étrangement calme. Il percevait une odeur de brûlé et l'étrange goût métallique n'avait pas quitté sa bouche. Il tourna la tête pour analyser la situation et son regard s'arrêta sur les trois corps allongés au sol, sans vie. Les hommes ayant suivi Sidious dans la pièce étaient morts. Le jeune garçon continua de parcourir la pièce de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ceux de son bourreau. Ce dernier le regardait avec un mélange de terreur et de jubilation.

« Magnifique, souffla finalement Sidious. J'avais entendu parler de ce pouvoir mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une légende. Comment as-tu fait cela ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix blanche.

\- La transe cosmique !, poursuivit Sidious d'une voix hystérique. Tu es entré en transe cosmique ! Un tel pouvoir dans un corps si jeune, j'imagine ce que cela donnera une fois que tu seras adulte, tu pourras réduire des peuples entiers en esclavage. Comment faites-vous pour accomplir ce miracle de la Force ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit l'enfant d'un ton égal. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- C'est donc inconscient. Encore plus fascinant ! Tuer trois hommes avec une telle facilité, c'est un pouvoir inespéré pour mon Ordre.

\- Ah.

\- Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu viens d'ôter la vie avec une facilité déconcertante alors même que tu étais sous la torture et c'est là toute ta réaction.

\- Oui, conclut le jeune Sith en regardant les corps sans vie.

\- Avais-tu tué auparavant ? Êtes-vous encore plus primitifs que je ne le pensais ?

\- Non. Le meurtre ne fait pas partie de nos leçons.

\- Es-tu triste de l'avoir fait ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu honte ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu… mal ?

\- Oui. »

Sidious descendit de son trône à la hâte et se rua sur son jeune captif. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement malgré ses blessures et le força à lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. L'or des pupilles du jeune Sith ne reflétait rien. Pas la moindre trace de choc ni même d'émotion.

« Qui suis-je?, demanda Sidious après avoir observé l'enfant.

\- Darth Sidious, lui répondit-il.

\- Que penses-tu de moi ?

\- Rien.

\- Mais tu as mal ?

\- Vous m'avez torturé.

\- Et que penses-tu de cela ?

\- Rien.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu peur ?

\- Peur ? Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? »

Sidious relâcha brusquement le visage du jeune Sith et recula de plusieurs pas sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. L'enfant le regardait mais il semblait voir à travers lui tant son visage était vide d'expression. L'homme réfléchit quelques instants et se rapprocha à nouveau. Cette fois, il semblait jubiler.

« Dis-moi, si je te demandais de descendre dans cette rivière de lave que nous avons vue du haut de la plateforme pour aller récupérer quelque chose que j'y aurais perdu, que ferais-tu ?

\- Comment dois-je descendre ?

\- Avec une corde ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Vous me l'avez demandé.

\- Et tu obéirais pour cette unique raison ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu me hais.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment s'appelle ton père ?, Sidious changea brusquement de sujet.

\- Mazhar Tyuth.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Il est mort.

\- Es-tu triste ? Est-ce-qu'il te manque ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

\- L'aimais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

\- Par la Force, Sidious partit dans un rire hystérique. C'est fantastique ! J'ignorais que cela existait vraiment ! Dis-moi mon garçon, que ressens-tu exactement ? Dans ton être profond ?

\- Rien, répondit le jeune Sith d'une voix égale en fixant un point sur le mur lui faisant face. Absolument rien.

\- Un verrou émotionnel. Une autre de ces légendes Sith. La connaissais-tu ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas une légende. Tout le monde peut le faire. C'est un mécanisme de défense.

\- Quel peuple fascinant, tu ne trouves pas.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

\- J'espère qu'il ne t'engourdira pas à ce point pour le restant de tes jours. Je vais avoir besoin que tu sois efficace. J'ai de nombreuses choses à t'apprendre, tu vas pouvoir devenir notre nouvel apprenti et rejoindre notre glorieux Ordre.

\- D'accord.

\- Il va te falloir un nom. Quelque chose qui serait à la hauteur de la grandeur que tu pourras nous apporter. Tu ne bronches même pas alors que tu viens de tuer trois hommes sans en avoir conscience. Je peux à peine imaginer les merveilles que tu accompliras une fois au sommet de tes capacités. Une dernière question, ce verrou, peux-tu le lever ?

\- Oui.

\- Fâcheux. Sais-tu comment faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

\- En as-tu envie ?

\- Non.

\- Merveilleux. Tu es donc l'un des nôtres à présent et tu devras me servir loyalement et te conformer à mes ordres pour le restant de tes jours. Ton entraînement commence demain, assure-toi que tes blessures ne soient pas trop handicapantes. Nous repasserons par cette salle dans les prochaines semaines. Tu comprends, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'un coup de chance. Mais je ne pense pas que tu y verras d'inconvénient, même la douleur n'a plus l'air de te perturber. Je savais que je trouverai une chose à la valeur inestimable à l'instant où j'ai perçu ta signature, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à ça. Une obéissance absolue et une absence totale de sentiments. Pas de remords ni de regrets, pas de peur ni de colère, pas d'amour… La haine se fabrique. Il n'est pas nécessaire de la ressentir. Je te l'inculquerai pour te rendre encore plus redoutable. Un nom à présent. Tu vas être le cauchemar de tous mes ennemis, l'enfer qu'ils ont craint toute leur vie durant. Tu seras Darth Hell. Tu oublieras tout ce que tu as été jusqu'à présent pour t'approprier cette nouvelle identité et tu m'aideras à assouvir ma destinée.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mon Seigneur. »

~ 36 BBY, Bordure extérieure, Korriban

Vallée de Dreshdae, capitale ~

« Papa, le petit garçon traînait des pieds. C'est encore loin ?

\- Nous y sommes presque mon fils.

\- J'ai froid et j'ai faim, ronchonna l'enfant. Tu avais dit que ce serait amusant !

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre un plus gros manteau, le Sith enleva sa fourrure et la posa sur les épaules de son fils. Les hivers sont rudes chez nous. Je croyais que maman t'avais concocté un bon petit déjeuner avant notre départ ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai encore faim. Maman dit qu'il faut que je mange pour devenir grand et fort comme toi !

\- Et maman a toujours raison, le Sith ria. Viens, nous ne sommes plus très loin, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

\- D'accord. »

Mazhar Tyuth prit son fils par la main et continua d'avancer sur le chemin escarpé qu'ils suivaient depuis leur sortie de la capitale. La ville antique se dressait derrière eux, glorieuse dans la lumière du jour qui commençait à percer. Les temples aux minarets colorés et les grands palais en pierres rouges donnaient à Dreshdae un air de ville mythique sortie des livres de contes. Le Seigneur Sith pensa qu'elle était certainement vue de cette façon dans le reste de la galaxie.

Autrefois, la cité couvrait la grande majorité de la surface de Korriban. Depuis le grand massacre, des siècles auparavant, les choses avaient bien changé. De nombreuses infrastructures étaient en ruines et la vie semblait éteinte dès lors que l'on franchissait les murs de la capitale. Pourtant, l'espoir pointait à nouveau. Au cours des dix dernières années, les ruisseaux avaient recommencé à couler, les neiges éternelles fondaient et les températures remontaient en été. Les Sith avaient pu réaménager une ancienne ville détruite et certains y avaient depuis élu domicile. La faune et la flore reprenaient leurs droits et la Force paraissait à nouveau caresser la surface de la planète. Quelques semaines auparavant, les hommes de Mazhar avaient fait une extraordinaire découverte dans un canyon jusque là enneigé et il avait voulu partager cet événement avec son fils.

Le Seigneur Sith jeta un regard amusé au petit garçon. Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait déjà un caractère bien formé et ses dons de Force étaient incommensurables. Les Anciens le disaient eux-même, ils n'avaient pas connu de telle signature depuis de longues décennies. Ses pouvoirs augmentaient de jour en jour, même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, et son assiduité aux leçons était exemplaire. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé tous les jeunes de son âge. Mazhar était extrêmement fier.

Sa famille était à la tête de leur peuple depuis déjà plusieurs siècles et il était persuadé que son fils ferait un jour un leader et un roi d'exception et qu'il pourrait peut-être changer les choses. Sa fille cadette semblait d'ailleurs suivre les traces de son frère et, à seulement cinq ans, elle se plaisait déjà à jouer avec la Force dans toute leur demeure. _Mais en ce moment, il me fait juste penser à Zehra. _Le Seigneur Sith riait sous cape. L'air renfrogné de son fils était une copie conforme de celui qu'affichait sa mère lorsqu'elle était contrariée. D'ailleurs, tout en lui lui rappelait sa femme. De la forme de son nez en passant par ses mèches blanches indisciplinées, il avait tout pris d'elle. Le petit garçon maugréa qu'il aurait préféré jouer avec son ami Ragnar et Mazhar éclata de rire en le soulevant dans ses bras. _Le tempérament aussi, apparemment. Je sens que les prochaines années vont être difficiles. _

« Papa ?, les petits doigts de son fils parcouraient les tatouages sur son visage. Pourquoi tu as des tatouages là ? Oncle Bayram n'en a pas et maman non plus.

\- Tu sais que les tatouages ont un sens particulier pour notre race, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils doivent représenter les éléments marquants de notre vie.

\- Je sais. Celui-là, l'enfant descendit la main vers le torse de son père. Sous sa veste, les courbes d'un grand tatouage dépassaient. Représente notre famille.

\- Exact. Un jour, ce sera à toi de le porter. Quand tu prendras la tête de notre clan à ma place. Oncle Bayram porte la marque du clan de ta maman. Il est son frère ainé et a donc hérité du titre de chef. Ceux que je porte sur les mains, symbolisent le mariage.

\- C'est pour ça que maman a les mêmes ?

\- Oui, ils représentent notre histoire et nous y ajoutons un élément chaque année. Chaque Sith porte de très nombreuses marques qui symbolisent ce genre de choses importantes mais, les tatouages sur le visage sont réservés à des gens particuliers.

\- Comme qui ? Des grands chefs courageux ? Ou des rois ?

\- Pas exactement, non. Ce sont des tatouages de guerre.

\- De guerre ?

\- Tu sais que nous vivons reclus sur notre planète depuis longtemps maintenant. Cependant, il y a toujours des Sith qui partent dans le monde extérieur pour tenter de rapporter des denrées ou des matériaux utiles. Ou même pour essayer de découvrir de nouveaux territoires, plus accueillants, où nous pourrions trouver refuge. Les Jedi Noirs sont toujours là, au dehors. Et, un jour, ils retrouveront leur puissance et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vivre à nouveau le cauchemar du premier massacre. Nous partons donc en mission pour explorer et analyser la galaxie qui nous entoure.

\- Maman a dit à Scarlett que tu allais bientôt partir en voyage. Tu vas aller voir d'autres planètes ?

\- Oui, depuis ta naissance, je n'ai plus quitté Korriban. Les missions sont parties sans moi. Cependant, lors de leur dernier périple, les équipes nous ont rapporté des nouvelles inquiétantes concernant les Jedi Noirs et je me dois de les accompagner lors de leur prochaine excursion pour étudier la situation.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à de la guerre.

\- Le monde est vaste et cruel et notre race effraye. Lorsque les gens ont peur, ils se battent. Les Sith qui portent des tatouages sur le visage ont connu la guerre et y ont survécu mais, surtout, ils ont compris son sens et le rôle qu'ils avaient dû y jouer.

\- Alors, maman n'a jamais fait la guerre ?

\- Non et je ne te souhaite pas de la connaître un jour non plus.

\- Mais je croyais que je devais te succéder ?

\- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te faudra obligatoirement faire la guerre. De mes missions dans le monde extérieur, j'ai avant tout retenu une chose. Notre planète est belle, notre civilisation millénaire. Nous avons souffert des siècles durant et nous commençons tout juste à nous relever. Avant de vouloir conquérir la galaxie, nous devons surtout reconquérir notre héritage. Il y a tant de choses à apprendre de nos ancêtres, tant de merveilles enfouies à déterrer. Nous pouvons retrouver notre gloire d'antan et redonner un sens à notre existence. Voilà la tâche qui vous attend, toi, ta sœur et toute votre génération.

\- Mais comment va-t-on faire ça ?

\- En écoutant la Force et ses enseignements. En vivant en harmonie avec elle. Tu comprendras qu'elle peut faire des miracles si nous lui en laissons l'occasion. Regarde… »

Mazhar tendit le bras vers le canyon s'étendant sous leurs pieds. Là, étincelants dans la lumière du soleil, se trouvaient des milliers de cristaux Kyber, encastrés dans la roche. D'un rouge pur, ils illuminaient le canyon qui prenait des airs de rivière scintillante. Les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle.

« Voilà l'avenir de notre planète, l'essence de notre pouvoir. S'ils sont rouges, c'est parce que ces cristaux prennent leur source dans le cœur de Korriban. Ils sont imbibés par la Force et par le pouvoir des centaines de générations de Sith qui se sont succédées sur ces terres depuis la nuit des temps. Leurs pouvoirs sont immenses et, grâce à eux, nous pouvons parvenir à reconstruire notre univers. Nous pouvons reprendre notre place dans la galaxie et récupérer nos droits.

\- Nous pouvons faire plein de sabres avec !

\- Bien sûr, Mazhar éclata de rire. Mais nous devons d'abord penser à la planète qui nous accueille depuis si longtemps. Les armes viendront ensuite. Un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu pourras aussi trouver ton cristal et fabriquer ton propre sabre. Mais, avant cela, tu dois encore apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la Force et sur tes propres pouvoirs. Le reste viendra en son temps.

\- Je voudrais déjà être aussi fort que toi.

\- Un jour, tu seras bien plus fort que moi. Tu as un très bel avenir devant toi, mon petit lion. »


	27. Chapitre 27

~ 35 BBY

Dreshdae, palais royal de la famille Tyuth ~

Les médecins ne lui avaient donné que quelques jours à vivre. La dernière mission d'exploration avait tourné au cauchemar lorsque les Sith s'étaient retrouvés face aux Zabrak, venant de Dathomir. Trois Seigneurs avaient perdu la vie et Mazhar avait été mortellement blessé dans un combat l'opposant à un manipulateur de Force. La mission avait pu le ramener sur Korriban mais le temps lui était dorénavant compté. Le Seigneur et roi des Sith agonisait mais il était reconnaissant à la Force de lui avoir permis de voir sa famille une dernière fois.

Sa petite Scarlett sanglotait contre lui et il lui passait faiblement la main dans les cheveux. Zehra était assise près de lui et avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Les tatouages jumeaux sur leurs mains s'emboitaient à la perfection. Mazhar ne se souvenait pas de sa vie avant elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés jeunes et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Sans Zehra, son existence n'aurait pas eu le moindre sens. Elle était tout pour lui, elle avait été là à chaque instant, pour le soutenir mais aussi parfois pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre et, au final, elle lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en lui donnant leurs deux merveilleux enfants. Zehra ne pleurait pas. Ses cheveux blancs paraissaient diaphanes à la faible lumière des bougies et ses yeux d'or brillaient dans la pénombre. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle et la simple idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler son visage le détruisait. Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais rire, ne la verrait plus jamais piquer ses fameuses colères, ne pourrait plus jamais l'admirer lorsqu'elle jouait avec leurs enfants. Il ne les verrait jamais grandir. Ils étaient si jeunes et le monde si cruel. Leur mission leur avait au moins appris une chose, les Jedi Noirs étaient bien de retour et ils préparaient quelque chose. Personne n'était en sécurité face à leur folie, leurs ancêtres en avaient fait les frais. Mazhar aurait voulu protéger sa planète et sa famille mais il était désormais impuissant. Ses enfants, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, allaient se retrouver seuls.

Après de longues minutes, Zehra finit par se lever et prit sa fille dans les bras. Scarlett n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Mazhar lui embrassa une dernière fois le front et regarda les deux femmes de sa vie disparaître derrière la porte. Il avait déjà fait ses adieux à Zehra. Ils se retrouveraient un jour, dans la Force, mais sa fille était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir endurer cela. Il refusait qu'elle puisse le voir mourir. Le Seigneur Sith tendit le bras et son fils monta sur le lit. Il était resté aux côtés de sa mère, sans dire un mot, durant de longues minutes. Si le petit garçon avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient désormais secs.

« Il va falloir que tu sois fort, mon fils. Souviens-toi toujours de ce que je t'ai enseigné et reste fidèle à la Force. Elle te le rendra par centaine et tu pourras peut-être accomplir les miracles dont nous avons parlés en trouvant la mine de Kyber dans le canyon. Tu es encore trop jeune pour prendre ma place mais le moment viendra bien assez tôt. D'ici là, tu dois suivre les leçons des Anciens avec assiduité et te perfectionner dans tous les arts de la Force. Écoute tout ce qu'ils chercheront à te transmettre, même si cela te paraît parfois ridicule, tu comprendras un jour, crois-moi. Si tu fais tout cela, tu deviendras un grand Seigneur Sith.

\- Oui papa.

\- Tu vas devoir veiller sur maman et Scarlett maintenant, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- Il faudra toujours les protéger, comme je l'aurais fait moi-même.

\- Je ne laisserai personne leur faire de mal.

\- Tu es très courageux mon chéri, je suis très fier de toi.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce-que les Jedi Noirs viendront pour nous un jour ?

\- Peut-être, oui. C'est pour cela qu'il faut être prêts à les accueillir.

\- Je les mettrai dehors. Je ne les laisserai pas détruire notre planète encore une fois.

\- Deviens fort mon fils. Tu pourras tout affronter. Garde notre famille unie, seuls nous sommes impuissants. C'est notre union qui fait notre force et qui nous a toujours différenciés des Jedi. Protège les gens que tu aimes et ils te protégeront en retour. N'oublie jamais qui tu es.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit lion. »

~ 34 BBY

Spatioport de Dreshdae ~

Les vaisseaux atterrirent dans la nuit. Trois grands monstres de métal qui emplirent rapidement tout le petit spatioport de la capitale. Korriban n'était pas équipée des dernières technologies et ne disposait donc d'aucun bouclier pour la protéger. Très vite, des centaines de droïdes débarquèrent, suivis de quelques personnes presque toutes masquées ou dissimulées sous des capuches. Les gardes eurent le temps de donner l'alerte mais les assaillants étaient rapides et efficaces. Les droïdes s'introduisirent dans les maisons et dans les palais, forcèrent tous les habitants à sortir sous la menace de leurs armes et les conduisirent de force vers le spatioport où leurs maîtres les attendaient toujours, debout aux pieds des vaisseaux. Le chaos et la confusion se répandirent vite parmi les Sith. Les enfants pleuraient et criaient, se cachaient derrière leurs mères tandis que les hommes tentaient de résister, sabre laser à la main. Plusieurs dizaines de droïdes finirent réduits en miettes. Voyant que les robots étaient facilement atteignables, les Sith reprirent confiance et pensèrent même, durant un instant, avoir pris l'avantage sur la situation. Malheureusement, ils durent rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Lorsque des Eclairs de Force se mirent à pleuvoir dans leurs rangs, les atteignant indifféremment, qu'ils soient adultes ou enfants, tous durent rengainer leurs sabres et se rapprocher les uns des autres, faisant passer la sécurité de leurs proches avant le reste.

Le silence se fit glaçant et, pendant de longues minutes, personne ne prononça un mot. En rangs serrés, les enfants à l'abri entre eux, les Sith observaient leurs adversaires. Ils n'avaient ni besoin de se concerter, ni besoin de se parler. Tous savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient en face. Cela faisait un an que la dernière mission avait quitté Korriban et, malgré la mort tragique de leur roi, ils avaient tout de même pu en tirer une information capitale. Les Jedi Noirs étaient de retour et ils préparaient quelque chose. À présent, tandis que certains de leurs représentants se tenaient devant eux, les Seigneurs Sith ne pouvaient s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Finalement, l'homme qui semblait être à la tête de la délégation s'avança. Son visage restait habilement dissimulé derrière sa capuche noire mais il semblait humain et relativement jeune. Il tendit les bras devant lui et parla.

« Chers compatriotes, commença-t-il d'un ton condescendant. Je me nomme Darth Sidious, je suis le maître du Nouvel Ordre Sith. Nous venons aujourd'hui à vous car nous avons senti un appel fort en provenance de vos terres. Un appel auquel je ne pouvais me soustraire. N'opposez aucune résistance et montrez-vous coopératifs. Tout devrait très bien se passer. Sachez que, dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'employer des moyens moins, disons, agréables pour parvenir à mes fins. Lequel d'entre vous est votre roi ? Ou, le chef du clan souverain, peu importe comment vous vous appelez de nos jours ?

\- Poussez-vous de là !, une voix de femme, furieuse, se fit entendre parmi les Sith.

\- Zehra, non !, plusieurs hommes semblaient vouloir la retenir.

\- Vous arrivez un an trop tard !, lança Zehra Tyuth, une fois face à Darth Sidious. Mon époux est mort il y a un an déjà mais vous devriez le savoir. L'un de vos pantins l'a tué !

\- Je vois, l'homme parut observer Zehra sous tous les angles. Je suppose que je m'adresse donc à la reine ?

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes, ou ce que vous voulez mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici !, des étincelles crépitaient autour des iris dorées de Zehra. Votre Ordre maudit nous a déjà tout pris et nous n'avons plus rien à vous donner. Alors remballez vos boîtes de conserve et retournez là d'où vous venez, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus sur Korriban.

\- Malheureusement, votre Majesté, je suis venu ici en quête d'une chose bien particulière et je ne repartirai pas sans. Voyez-vous, j'ai de grands projets pour l'avenir et je vais avoir besoin des meilleurs soldats de la galaxie pour pouvoir les mener à bien. Mon Ordre grandit de plus en plus et j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir, très bientôt, faire tomber les Jedi de leur piédestal.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Mon peuple vit reclus ici depuis des siècles, vos prédécesseurs se sont assurés de notre soumission et les Jedi nous ont lâchement abandonnés. Nous n'avons plus rien et nous ne représentons plus aucune menace. Cependant, si vous croyez que nous allons faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous aider dans vos plans malsains, permettez-moi de vous dire, que vous pouvez toujours rêver !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier !, éructa Darth Sidious. Plusieurs de mes vaisseaux sont positionnés en orbite au-dessus de votre très chère planète et l'un d'entre eux est armé de notre dernière trouvaille, un canon délicieusement appelé le Ravageur. Un mot de ma part et vous serez réduits en cendres. Il ne restera plus rien de la race originelle des Sith. Alors, je vais vous donner un bon conseil votre Majesté, courbez l'échine et taisez-vous !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler à ma mère comme ça !

\- Tiens donc, Sidious baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qui venait de se poster devant Zehra. Voilà qui commence à devenir très intéressant.

\- Chéri, la reine prit son fils par les épaules et tenta de le faire passer derrière elle. Je t'avais dit de rester caché avec ta sœur.

\- Non ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! De venir ici et de nous menacer. Papa n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça !

\- Oh non, votre Majesté !, Sidious affichait un sourire carnassier sous sa capuche. Je vous en prie, je suis ravi de rencontrer l'héritier du trône de la grande race des Sith. Comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

\- On vous a demandé de partir, répondit l'enfant. Alors allez-vous en.

\- Quel caractère ! Je suis ravi d'avoir fait le voyage. Il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompé.

\- Écoutez, Zehra se mit légèrement devant son fils. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons rien à vous offrir. Alors, je ne sais pas quel genre d'appel vous avez reçu, mais vous avez fait fausse route.

\- Au contraire ma reine, je crois que je viens de trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher. Une signature pareille est impossible à manquer.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, la voix de Zehra se fit tremblante tandis qu'elle serrait son fils encore plus fort contre elle.

\- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, Majesté. C'est de votre fils qu'il s'agit, vous l'avez probablement déjà senti lorsque vous le portiez. La puissance qu'il dégage est fantastique. Tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça.

\- Vous ne ferez rien du tout, reprit Zehra d'une voix forte. Vous allez faire demi-tour et repartir d'où vous venez !

\- Vous n'avez pas encore saisi l'enjeu de la situation n'est-ce-pas ? Mon Ordre va devenir l'organisation la plus puissante que la galaxie n'ait jamais connu et je vais avoir besoin de guerriers redoutables pour y parvenir. Votre fils, Sidious s'approcha. Possède un potentiel que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré auparavant. Sa signature brille si fort que je l'ai perçue à l'autre bout de la galaxie et je la traque déjà depuis des semaines maintenant. Je l'ai enfin trouvé et je ne quitterai pas cette planète sans lui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Vous êtes fou à lier. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser m'enlever mon fils ? Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne vous laisserai vous approcher de lui. J'ai déjà perdu mon époux à cause de votre folie meurtrière, vous ne me prendrez plus rien.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Je veux votre fils et j'ai pour habitude de me servir. De plus, auriez-vous oublié mon Ravageur ? Vous savez, le canon capable de vous réduire en poussière ? Tous autant que vous êtes ? Voici donc vos options. Votre fils, ou votre peuple. Faites vos jeux, Altesse.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Zehra, Bayram, le frère de la reine, s'approcha d'elle. Cet homme est délirant et c'est un Jedi Noir. Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires qui détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, vous ne vous approcherez pas de mon neveu. Les sang purs ne se laisseront jamais ternir par votre folie.

\- Vous parlez de notre futur roi, ajouta une voix parmi les Sith. Vous rêvez si vous croyez que nous allons vous laisser le toucher. »

Rapidement, tous les Sith se joignirent à Bayram et avancèrent, menaçants, vers Sidious et ses hommes. Ils formèrent un cercle protecteur autour de leur reine et de leur prince et dégainèrent leurs sabres laser. Les Eclairs de Force se mirent à crépiter entre eux et s'ajoutèrent au bouclier qu'ils formaient déjà. Les Jedi Noirs reculèrent légèrement, mains prêtes à empoigner leurs armes, mais ils semblaient attendre le signal de leur chef. De son côté, Sidious observait la situation sans broncher. La voix d'une petite fille parut le tirer de ses pensées.

« Maman !, Scarlett Tyuth, sept ans, se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Mon trésor, Zehra la prit dans ses bras. Tu devais rester avec ta nourrice.

\- J'avais trop peur maman, sanglota la petite fille.

\- Vous avez une belle petite fille, votre Majesté, reprit alors Sidious. Je suppose que vous envisagez un bel avenir pour elle. Vous seriez prête à sacrifier sa vie en plus de celles de vos semblables et de leurs enfants ?

\- Allez-vous en !, gronda Bayram. Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus puissants que vous et vos soi-disant guerriers de la Force ne le serez jamais !

\- Soit. »

Sidious claqua des doigts et deux hommes remontèrent à bord de plus gros des trois vaisseaux. Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière rouge menaçante frappa le sol du spatioport. Les Sith levèrent les yeux. Haut dans le ciel de Korriban, à peine entré dans son atmosphère, se trouvait un vaisseau gigantesque. Un immense canon pointait de sous sa coque et dirigeait son laser vers le sol.

« Il ne vous reste que peu de temps pour prendre votre décision, dit Sidious. Ceci, est le rayon de calcul du Ravageur. Dans moins de dix minutes, il aura analysé toute la surface qu'il souhaite couvrir et il fera feu. Vous mourrez tous sur le coup.

\- Stop !, le prince se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et avança pour se poster à quelques mètres à peine de Sidious.

\- Mon chéri, reviens ici !, cria la reine.

\- Tout va bien, maman. Vous dites que, si je pars avec vous, vous laisserez notre planète tranquille ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Sidious qui semblait jubiler.

\- Et vous ne reviendrez jamais ?

\- Jamais. Je me moque bien de votre monde désolé. Vous êtes une race morte.

\- Vous n'allez pas nous foudroyer avec votre canon à la seconde où je serai monté dans votre vaisseau ?

\- Tu as le sens des négociations à ce que je vois.

\- Répondez.

\- Et de l'autorité ! C'est rare à ton âge. Il va nous falloir faire quelque chose concernant ce caractère. Je ne peux pas me permettre de compter un petit rebelle parmi mes hommes. Mais soit, je ne ferai rien du moment que tu acceptes de nous suivre.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Le guerrier le plus puissant que la galaxie ait connu. N'aimerais-tu pas ça ? Le puissance et le pouvoir absolu ?

\- Vous êtes un Jedi Noir. Je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous avez déjà détruit mon peuple une fois et je ne vous laisserai pas recommencer. Mon père m'a fait promettre de protéger les gens que j'aime et je tiendrai cette promesse toute ma vie. Quant à devenir l'un de vos guerriers comme ces hommes-là, même pas en rêve. Vous me donnez envie de vomir.

\- Je vois. Tu aurais probablement fait un bon roi.

\- Vous voulez que je vous suive, oui ou non ?

\- Tu vas donc vraiment venir avec moi ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Vous menacez mes amis et ma famille. Si je peux les sauver, alors je vais le faire.

\- Parfait. Nous partons, Sidious tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la rampe de son vaisseau où il attendit que le prince des Sith le rejoigne.

\- Chéri !, Zehra se précipita vers son fils alors qu'il commençait à avancer, sa fille sur les talons. Mon cœur, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix maman. Ils vont tout détruire si je ne pars pas avec eux alors il faut que j'y aille. Papa m'a dit que notre planète était belle et très précieuse et qu'elle devenait plus forte chaque jour. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que nous en prenions soin pour pouvoir nous reconstruire. Sidious a dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas alors tout ira bien. Vous allez pouvoir continuer ce que papa avait commencé.

\- Mon amour, la reine était au bord des larmes. Ta vie est bien plus précieuse que n'importe quelle planète.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, maman. Papa a toujours dit qu'il fallait faire passer notre peuple avant nous. Que c'était là le rôle des rois.

\- Mais tu n'es pas roi mon cœur.

\- Pas encore. Mais je le deviendrai quand je serai grand alors je peux bien commencer à faire les choses bien dès maintenant.

\- Ces hommes sont des monstres. Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec ce fou furieux.

\- Il ne va pas me tuer, maman. Il a dit qu'il avait l'intention de faire de moi l'un de ses guerriers.

\- C'est pire encore. Ce sont des Jedi Noirs.

\- Mais pas moi. Moi, je serai toujours un Sith. Papa m'a dit de ne jamais oublier qui j'étais et je n'oublierai pas. Peu importe ce qu'il compte faire de moi.

\- Il va te détruire mon chéri, je ne pourrai jamais supporter ça.

\- Personne ne peut détruire un Sith. La seule personne capable de me faire du mal, c'est moi.

\- Chéri…

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, mais je sais que nous sommes capables de nous protéger contre toutes les formes d'attaques possibles. Lui n'a pas ces pouvoirs. Il ne pourra jamais vraiment m'atteindre. Tout ira bien tu verras.

\- Tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite mon lion, à présent, Zehra pleurait. Tu es bien trop jeune pour affronter ce genre de choses. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort.

\- Alors je le deviendrai. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis déjà capable de me défendre, papa a dit que nous naissions avec ces pouvoirs.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à les utiliser. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à les utiliser.

\- Ils seront là pour moi quand j'en aurai besoin et ils m'empêcheront d'oublier qui je suis. C'est la seule chose qui compte. Il faut que j'y aille, maman.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

\- J'ai promis à papa que je vous protégerai toujours.

\- Ne t'en va pas grand frère, Scarlett s'accrocha à la veste de son frère en pleurant.

\- Ne pleure pas Letty, ça va aller. Tu vas devoir veiller sur maman à ma place maintenant. Comme je ne serai plus là, ce sera à toi de prendre la tête de la famille quand tu seras grande. Mais je vais revenir. Un jour, quand je serai devenu plus fort, je reviendrai et nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Mais maintenant je dois partir. Je t'aime petite sœur, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Mon chéri…

\- Au revoir, maman. Je t'aime. »

Le petit garçon se détacha de sa mère et se mit à avancer vers les vaisseaux. Son peuple restait silencieux et sous le choc. Sa sœur pleurait toujours et se débattait dans les bras de sa mère pour tenter de le suivre mais il ne se retourna pas. Il continua à marcher et s'arrêta droit devant le maître des Jedi Noirs. Il leva les yeux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, posa le regard sur le visage de Sheev Palpatine, l'homme qui se faisait appeler Darth Sidious. Il se fit alors une promesse. Un jour, il lui ferait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour la mort de son père, le chagrin de sa mère et le destin bouleversé de sa sœur. Un jour, il comprendrait ce qu'était réellement un Sith et ce qu'il en coûtait à ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à eux.

Sidious monta dans le vaisseau et, après un dernier regard sur la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, le prince le suivit. Derrière lui, Scarlett réussit enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère et se mit à courir vers les embarcations qui décollaient déjà. En larmes et impuissante, elle garda le regard rivé sur celle qui emmenait son frère loin d'elle.

« Arslan ! »


	28. Chapitre 28

~ Noyau de la galaxie, Coruscant, capitale de l'Empire galactique

Territoire du palais impérial, quartier général des armées, temps présent ~

Arslan se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était haletante, son cœur battait bien trop vite et tout son corps le faisait souffrir. _J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un TB-TT_. Grimaçant, il se força à se redresser en position assise et analysa son environnement. Visiblement, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit. Les lumières de Coruscant filtraient à travers les rideaux mal fermés de ses fenêtres. Il faisait nuit. Le jeune homme grogna et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait la sensation d'être frappé à répétition par une dizaine de marteaux à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Il faut que je boive quelque chose._ Il repoussa les couvertures qui se trouvaient sur lui et posa ses jambes au sol. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers son cabinet de toilette. Après avoir avalé l'équivalent d'un litre d'eau et s'être aspergé le visage, il s'observa dans le miroir. Des bandages lui barraient le torse et les avant-bras. Du sang avait filtré à travers mais il commençait déjà à sécher. Il était en sueur.

Arslan alluma les robinets d'eau chaude de sa douche, décolla les bandages en serrant les dents, jeta son pantalon dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita sous les jets bouillants. Après s'être frictionné pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang, il fit lentement rouler sa tête, puis ses épaules. Il sentit ses os craquer doucement et se remettre en place. Visiblement, certaines de ses côtes étaient encore fêlées et il devait en avoir une ou deux de cassées. Son système immunitaire et sa capacité à se régénérer étaient exceptionnels mais il allait lui falloir quelques jours de repos pour que tout revienne à la normale. Les Eclairs de Force de Palpatine et le métal de sa table de torture avaient laissé des ecchymoses violacées un peu partout sur son corps et elles se mêlaient aux courbes de ses tatouages. _Charmant_. Le jeune homme fit craquer ses os à plusieurs reprises et finit par sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette et une boisson protéinée dans ses réserves avant de retourner dans sa chambre. D'un geste de la main, il fit ouvrir les rideaux et les fenêtres et il alla se poster à l'air libre. Ses quartiers donnaient sur la capitale et étaient localisés dans un coin reculé des bâtiments militaires. De cette façon, il n'était presque jamais dérangé. Il se pencha par la fenêtre et observa Coruscant qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il se sentait déjà mieux mais sa tête le lançait toujours et son esprit était encore embrumé. _Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je suis passé chez Stanford, qui m'a envoyé chez l'Empereur, qui m'a ensuite fait passer sur sa table de torture… Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis passé sur sa table de torture ? Ah. Les cristaux, les Archives, les Sentinels. Ça me revient, Ténébris qui est visiblement incapable de se taire et qui pense que Palpatine est un dieu vivant qu'elle doit vénérer à tout prix. Kro Var et les Modeleurs – complètement dingues ces gens – et… Cassiopea ?_

Le jeune homme se massa les tempes. Ses souvenirs étaient encore embrumés mais les éléments commençaient à se remettre en place. _Je suis passé en transe cosmique, c'est une vraie plaie ce truc, comment est-ce-que ça a pu m'arriver ? Encore une fois. Mais elle était vivante. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était en vie. Par la Force, j'aurais pu la tuer. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de la laisser seule là bas ? Je suis complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Déjà que personne n'est censé pouvoir survivre à ça et, en plus, les Modeleurs sont dans le coin. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? _Il se frappa la tête de son poing. _Réfléchis, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas. J'ai visiblement perdu le contrôle, autrement je ne serais pas passé en transe cosmique. Mais je me suis arrêté ? On ne peut pas stopper une transe, c'est supposé échapper à tout contrôle. Il me manque un élément. Je suis parti après l'appel de Stanford. Cependant, je n'aurais quand même pas dû la laisser seule là bas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je voulais juste comprendre ce que signifient ces symptômes que j'expérimente en sa présence. Et je voulais comprendre… pourquoi déjà ? Par curiosité ? Parce que je n'avais encore jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de choses avant ? Non, ça, ça aurait été une réaction normale qui n'aurait jamais pu provoquer une transe cosmique. Ni une crise de panique d'ailleurs. J'ai fait une crise de panique ? Pourquoi j'ai fait une crise de panique ?_

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement de frustration. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, prit une grande inspiration, et recommença. _Bon. J'ai fait une crise de panique en me réveillant parce que je venais de réaliser que j'étais passé en transe cosmique et que j'aurais pu la tuer. Comme je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'est plutôt logique. Mais, je n'aurais pas dû pouvoir me mettre en transe, c'était impossible. Impossible. Pourquoi était-ce impossible ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, j'ai l'impression que Palpatine est entrain de rire nerveusement dans mes oreilles. Ça aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a torturé parce que je n'ai pas voulu coopérer. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas voulu coopérer. Ce type est complètement dingue. Il se prend pour le roi du monde, il manigance des choses qui vont à l'encontre de tous les préceptes de la Force, il est plus ou moins responsable de la mort de mon père, il a menacé toute ma planète de destruction… j'aurais dû coopérer ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur l'élément qui me manque ? Je cherchais les Archives. J'ai appris des choses sur les cristaux. Je suis tombé sur les Sentinels, là j'ai découvert ces étranges symptômes provoqués par ou à cause de Cassiopea, je l'ai enlevée, – bravo Arslan, niveau galanterie, tu as fait très fort – nous nous sommes retrouvés chez les Modeleurs, je suis passé en transe cosmique, j'ai failli la tuer et j'ai paniqué, je l'ai abandonnée pour revenir sur Coruscant, Palpatine m'a torturé parce que j'ai refusé de lui dire où je me trouvais et ce que j'avais fait… il m'a torturé pour me punir de lui avoir désobéi. Me punir pour mon insolence ? Comme quand j'étais enfant et qu'il voulait me briser pour me forcer à lui obéir. Mais on ne peut pas briser un Sith. Nos mécanismes de défense sont bien trop puissants pour cela et… oh. _

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais il les rouvrit brusquement. _Oh. _Les brumes de son esprit se dissipèrent les unes après les autres et tout finit par redevenir clair. Il bondit de son lit et alla se poster devant le miroir de son cabinet de toilette. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le lavabo et il se dévisagea dans la glace. Il avait l'impression qu'il se voyait pour la première fois en presque vingt ans. _Par tous les dieux. Ma barrière émotionnelle. Elle a disparu._ Le jeune homme sentit immédiatement un désagréable sentiment de panique se loger dans le creux de sa gorge. Il se força à respirer et essaya de se calmer. Il était engourdi émotionnellement depuis ses dix ans. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la table de torture de Palpatine. Si, jusqu'à présent, il se souvenait de chaque élément de son passé avant cette date fatidique, le blocage de son esprit l'avait empêché d'y associer la moindre émotion. Il dut se retenir de ne pas briser la glace dans un éclat de rage. À présent, plus rien ne l'empêchait de ressentir. La haine, la peur, le chagrin, la colère, la honte, toutes ses émotions se déversaient en lui.

Il était trop jeune. Il avait dit à sa mère que son corps et son esprit sauraient se défendre d'eux même si les Jedi Noirs tentaient de lui faire du mal. Il n'imaginait alors pas qu'il avait en lui des pouvoirs aussi immenses. La torture de Palpatine aurait dû le détruire mais son subconscient avait pris le relais. Il avait supplié qu'on lui vienne en aide. La première transe cosmique d'un Sith était toujours la plus violente. Trois hommes en étaient morts. Il avait voulu que la douleur cesse. Alors elle avait cessé. Le verrou émotionnel était supposé être un pouvoir conscient. Les Sith étaient capables de le manier à leur guise. De l'actionner ou de le faire tomber en fonction des situations. Mais il était trop jeune. Il ignorait comment faire fonctionner cette facette de ses capacités. Le verrou avait agit comme un bouclier et l'avait protégé de la folie de Palpatine en le rendant apathique et donc, obéissant. Il se souvenait qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Sidious l'avait encore torturé à de multiples reprises pour s'assurer qu'il restait docile et le blocage s'était sans doute renforcé à mesure que son psychique se trouvait menacé par les pouvoirs malsains du Jedi Noir. Son entraînement sur Mustafar avait commencé, il s'était vu attribuer à Darth Tyrannus, deux ou trois années avaient dû passer avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de sa personne. Avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il avait mis ses émotions sous scellés. À ce moment là, il était trop tard. Il était trop profondément engourdi pour ne serait-ce que penser à la possibilité de lever le verrou. De plus, quelque part au fond de lui, il s'était probablement raccroché à cet état second permanent dans lequel il se trouvait. Endormi de cette manière, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était indestructible. En un sens, il avait eu raison. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait le briser. Il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même et s'était protégé contre les assauts répétés de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de sa famille. Si seulement le verrou s'était contenté de le protéger. Il se serait satisfait de l'état apathique des premières années. Malheureusement, Palpatine avait eu raison sur un point. Fabriquer certains sentiments était loin d'être impossible. La haine et la colère avait été insinuées en lui, il ne les ressentait pas, pas vraiment, mais il était habité par ce qu'elles représentaient. Les Jedi Noirs avaient fait de lui un instrument de guerre. Aucune peur, aucun remord, une véritable machine à tuer.

Et le temps avait passé. Rien ne l'avait jamais poussé à vouloir lever son verrou. S'il avait conscience de ce que les Jedi Noirs lui avaient fait subir, il ne ressentait rien en se le représentant. Pourtant, le manque de discernement et l'apathie qui accompagnaient la mise en place du blocage émotionnel s'étaient émoussés au fil des ans. Il avait continué à obéir, un peu parce qu'il savait qu'il mourrait s'il ne le faisait pas, mais sa capacité à remettre en question les ordres qui lui étaient donnés avait refait surface. Il avait fini par se retrouver dans l'état traditionnel d'un Sith choisissant de bloquer momentanément ses émotions. Froid, calculateur et redoutable.

Peut-être que son verrou avait déjà commencé à se fragiliser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être que le départ du processus se trouvait ailleurs mais il en doutait. Sa rencontre avec Cassiopea avait débloqué quelque chose en lui de la même manière qu'elle avait provoqué les étranges symptômes dont il avait été victime. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cas similaires auparavant, mais il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus. C'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire sur Kro Var, avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, une autre conséquence de la levée progressive de son verrou. Seulement, à cet instant, il avait l'intention d'utiliser ses informations pour replacer ses émotions sous son contrôle. À présent, il voyait la situation sous un autre angle.

_Ce type a littéralement détruit ma vie. Hors de question que je me remette à son service. Je ne peux pas me permettre de replacer le verrou. Même si j'en ai très envie. Par la Force mais comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Il faut que je me calme. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était pour protéger ma famille et mon peuple, pour m'assurer que les Jedi Noirs ne remettent plus jamais les pieds sur Korriban et j'ai réussi. Ils ont pu vivre en paix et à l'abri depuis presque vingt ans, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, je dois me concentrer sur la suite. _

Le jeune homme se détacha du lavabo et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. _Je m'appelle Arslan Tyuth._ Se répéta-t-il pour le graver dans sa mémoire et pour tenter de supplanter le tourbillon émotionnel qui s'était emparé de lui. _Je suis le fils de Mazhar et Zehra Tyuth, roi et reine des Sith. Scarlett… bon sang, Scarlett a déjà vingt-six ans aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle a pu suivre le chemin tracé par notre père à ma place. _Arslan se retourna encore une fois pour regarder son reflet. Il contempla le tatouage qui couvrait la partie gauche de son torse ainsi que son épaule. Le tatouage de son clan. Il se l'était fait graver à l'âge de dix-huit ans, l'année où, s'il était resté sur Korriban, il serait monté sur le trône. Malgré son absence de sentiments, les traditions de son peuple avaient toujours conservé leur importance pour lui. Deux ans plus tard, il avait fait graver les symboles de guerre sur son visage. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que je ressemble autant à mon père ? J'ai toujours cru que je resterai le portrait de ma mère. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait aujourd'hui, lui qui aurait à tout prix voulu éviter que je connaisse les horreurs de la guerre ?_ D'autres tatouages jalonnaient son corps, chacun ayant sa propre signification. Il les observa un à un et grava à nouveau dans sa mémoire tous ses plus précieux souvenirs d'enfance. Cette fois cependant, il y ajouta l'importance qu'ils avaient pour lui et les émotions qu'ils lui apportaient.

Il lui fallait aller de l'avant. Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer avant le retour de ses émotions et ses priorités restaient les mêmes, il les voyait juste sous un autre angle. Les Archives, les cristaux et leurs secrets restaient très préoccupants. Ce que Palpatine cherchait à accomplir ne présageait rien de bon et Arslan n'avait pas l'intention de le regarder manipuler la Force pour satisfaire ses intérêts personnels plus longtemps. _J'ai juré de lui faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à ma famille et je tiendrai parole. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai. J'ai déjà un avantage considérable sur lui._ Le jeune homme savait où se trouvaient les Archives. Certes, il ne connaissait pas leur emplacement précis, mais il était évident qu'elles étaient en possession des Sentinels qui allaient sans aucun doute tout tenter pour se mettre en travers de la route de l'Empire. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se les procurer. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que Palpatine et ses sbires manigançaient et la réponse se trouvait dans les Archives. Une fois qu'il en saurait plus, il pourrait prendre une décision.

Le jeune homme n'était pas opposé à l'idée de l'Empire, il était opposé à son dirigeant. S'il parvenait à se débarrasser de Palpatine, il pourrait peut-être refonder le système à sa manière. Les Jedi Noirs s'étaient emparés de la politique des Sith. Sa race avait toujours fonctionné en Empire lorsqu'elle était au pouvoir et il était encore possible de rétablir cette grandeur. Les Jedi étaient morts – du moins presque tous – et la République n'avait donc plus lieu d'être. Il s'agissait là de leur mode de gouvernement. Son père lui avait dit un jour que le plus important était de protéger leur planète et de reconquérir leur héritage. Ils pouvaient y arriver. En détruisant les Jedi Noirs et en reprenant leur place dans l'univers. La place qui leur avait été volée et que les Jedi les avaient laissé prendre.

Le jeune homme allait donc devoir faire preuve de stratégie et de prudence. Il lui fallait enquêter, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître des radars encore une fois. Auquel cas, il serait définitivement classé dans la catégorie des déserteurs et sa tête serait mise à prix. De plus, il allait avoir besoin de toutes les ressources dont disposait l'Empire pour pouvoir mener son enquête à bien, autrement, il ne retrouverait jamais les Archives. _Seulement, je ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que je me plie aux exigences de Palpatine comme un bon petit soldat. C'est au-dessus de mes forces et, en plus, je doute fort d'être crédible après le coup que je viens de lui faire. C'est déjà un miracle que je me sois réveillé ici et non en prison. À moins que…_ Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir. L'Empereur n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance désormais. Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-il si libre de ses mouvements ? Un léger coup d'oeil dans la Force lui confirma qu'aucun garde ne se trouvait devant sa porte et, en poussant la porte qui menait au bureau adjacent à sa chambre, il eut la surprise de trouver son sabre laser posé parmi ses dossiers. _Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Il fait soigner mes blessures, il me ramène dans mes quartiers sans me faire surveiller et il me rend mon arme ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? C'est comme s'il était certain qu'il ne risquait rien. Comme s'il se sentait complètement en confiance._

Arslan fit tourner son sabre entre ses mains et son regard s'arrêta sur les marques laissées par les menottes contre ses poignets. _Mais bien sûr._ Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire carnassier. _Il a compris que mon verrou commençait à se lever. Je lui ai clairement dit d'aller se faire voir et je ne lui avais plus parlé comme ça depuis mes dix ans. Il a voulu le remettre en place. C'est par la torture que j'ai tout verrouillé la première fois et il a voulu réitérer l'expérience. Comme il m'avait torturé à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer que le blocage restait en place il a dû en déduire qu'il avait trouvé le moyen parfait pour me soumettre définitivement à sa volonté. Sauf que, cette fois, son stratagème a eu l'effet inverse et il ne s'en doute visiblement pas du tout. Je ne vais donc rien faire pour le contredire et je vais prétendre que tout est revenu à la normale. Du moins, selon ses standards. _

Arslan sortit des vêtements de son armoire et commença à se préparer. Il lui fallait se mettre rapidement au travail, il était presque certain que l'Empereur allait tout de même confier la suite de la mission Archives à Stanford et il fallait qu'il conserve son avance. Après sa pseudo-trahison, Palpatine allait sans doute attendre un peu avant de lui redonner des missions d'importance, le temps pour lui de s'assurer de sa dévotion totale. En un sens, cela arrangeait le jeune homme. Il pourrait toujours enquêter en parallèle ce qui serait bien plus simple que de devoir retenir des informations. Il passa une veste, sangla son sabre à sa ceinture et quitta ses quartiers pour se rendre dans son hangar. Le jeune homme savait que les sbires de l'Empire avaient sans doute fouillé son vaisseau et il espérait que le cristal qu'il y avait dissimulé leur avait échappé. Il en avait besoin pour ses recherches.

Les couloirs du quartier général des armées étaient déserts. Arslan s'était attendu à des bataillons de troopers ou à des gardes rouges, à des soldats de Stanford même. Il pensait qu'il lui faudrait s'expliquer ou affronter quelques officiels avant d'avoir le droit de vaquer à ses occupations mais il s'était visiblement trompé. L'Empereur ne le faisait même pas surveiller de loin. _Ce type se croit vraiment tout puissant._ Le jeune homme avançait dans un silence complet tout en restant à l'affût et réfléchissant à la suite des évènements. Il allait prétendre être le bon petit soldat que Palpatine voulait qu'il soit. Ainsi, il espérait tout de même se voir confier une mission qui lui permettrait de quitter la capitale. En restant sur Coruscant, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. De plus, il avait malgré tout confiance en ses hommes. Chaque personne travaillant à bord de l'Interceptor avait été sélectionnée et formée par ses soins et il savait qu'elles feraient toujours passer ses ordres avant ceux de l'Empereur et du reste de la hiérarchie. Le fait que son escadron de deathtroopers ait révélé à Palpatine ce qu'il s'était passé sur Jedha n'avait pas d'importance. Arslan savait comment l'Empereur obtenait ses informations. Ses hommes n'avaient pas eu le choix et ils avaient Ténébris contre eux, jamais ils n'auraient pu mentir. Il allait lui falloir régler rapidement la question de son apprentie mais il s'y intéresserait en temps voulu.

Une fois reparti dans son vaisseau amiral avec ses troupes, il pourrait enquêter librement tout en conservant ses missions de façade. La première chose à faire était de localiser les Archives et donc, très certainement, la base des Sentinels. Personne n'avait encore réussi à la trouver jusqu'à présent et la tâche n'allait donc pas s'avérer facile. Arlsan essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Cassiopea mais rien n'y fit. _Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser là bas. Et maintenant, c'est terminé, je ne pourrai jamais y retourner. Ils vont me mettre des balises partout et il sera impossible d'échapper à leur surveillance sauf s'il s'agit de déserter complètement, ce que je ne peux pas faire. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas non plus la ramener ici, elle serait définitivement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Palpatine lui aurait fait subir les pires horreurs. J'aurais pu la déposer en chemin, la laisser sur une planète choisie au hasard qui n'est pas soutien de l'Empire. Quelqu'un se serait occupé d'elle et se serait assuré qu'elle guérisse et se réveille. À présent, je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie. D'accord il semblerait que j'aie mis un terme à ma transe cosmique avant de commettre l'irréparable mais rien ne me dit qu'elle n'a pas succombé à ses blessures après. Jamais personne n'avait encore survécu aux attaques d'une transe cosmique et nous ignorons tout des dommages et autres traumatismes qu'elle peut causer. Elle ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Ou alors, elle va très bien et elle a pu quitter Kro Var. Mon cargo était toujours là bas et c'est une Jedi, elle sait piloter. Elle a très bien pu retourner vers sa base. _

Le jeune homme essaya de se convaincre de cette option. _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Émotions ou non, il faut que j'élucide le mystère de cette étrange connexion qui nous lie. Je n'avais encore jamais réagi à une signature de cette manière et, en plus, il semble que ce n'est pas permanent. Durant tout le temps que nous avons passé sur Kro Var, je n'ai rien ressenti du tout et elle était pourtant tout près de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne sentais rien non plus lorsque nous nous trouvions très éloignés. Il doit y avoir une explication et j'ai bien l'intention de la trouver. Ces symptômes ont provoqué la levée de ma barrière émotionnelle – la torture ayant été la goutte d'eau en trop – ils doivent donc avoir une signification importante. Je ne peux me permettre d'attendre de découvrir d'autres effets secondaires et de les subir, je dois me préparer. De plus, c'est une Jedi. Nous ne sommes pas censés être liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y a rien de plus opposé qu'un Jedi et un Sith. Il y aura toujours cette histoire de trahison lors de l'attaque des Jedi Noirs mais, même en mettant ça de côté, nos deux Ordres ne se sont jamais liés de quelque manière que ce soit. Certes, ils sont toujours parvenus à se supporter, lorsque l'un était au pouvoir, il laissait l'autre vivre, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Il est vrai que les Anciens nous ont toujours enseigné la haine des Jedi en se basant sur notre histoire et sur le fait qu'ils nous avaient abandonnés, ils auraient pu omettre certaines choses ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas continuer sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. Cette chose a été assez puissante pour déverrouiller mon esprit, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir d'autre._ Arslan arriva dans le hangar sombre et désert et se dirigea vers son fighter. _De toute manière, Archives et Sentinels sont liés. Si je trouve l'un, je trouverai l'autre. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir si Cassiopea expérimentait les mêmes symptômes que moi mais je vais pouvoir m'y intéresser également. Une fois que je serai certain qu'elle va bien. _

Le jeune homme descendit l'échelle de son vaisseau et grimpa sur l'aile gauche. Le cristal se trouvait toujours dans le compartiment caché sous les ailerons de direction. Il attrapa la pierre et redescendit aux pieds du fighter. À la faible lueur du hangar, le cristal brillait légèrement et renvoyait des reflets aux multiples couleurs. _Il aurait dû devenir rouge à la seconde où il a touché ma main. D'accord, celui qui se trouve dans mon sabre n'a plus rien de naturel, mais le Kyber pur devrait tout de même virer au rouge en présence d'un Sith. On pourrait croire qu'il est en sommeil. Ou qu'il n'arrive pas à se décider ? Vraiment très étrange._ Arslan rangea la pierre dans la poche interne de son blouson. Il allait avoir besoin de tous les équipements de son laboratoire pour lui faire subir une batterie de tests. Les équipements dont il disposait sur Coruscant étaient loin d'être aussi performants que ceux qu'il avait entreposés sur Kro Var au fil des ans mais il allait devoir s'en contenter. Étant donné que personne ne semblait le surveiller, il décida de s'y rendre sans tarder. Le plus vite il pourrait commencer son enquête, le plus efficace il pourrait être dès lors qu'il aurait l'occasion de quitter la capitale.

Son bureau et son laboratoire se trouvaient au dernier étage du quartier général des armées. Il croisa un petit groupe de troopers sur le chemin qui menait vers les ascenseurs mais ils ne semblèrent pas s'intéresser à lui. Arrivé en haut, il sortit son pass d'accès, déverrouilla la première porte, tourna le coin du couloir et s'arrêta net. Ténébris était adossée à l'entrée de son laboratoire et semblait très clairement l'attendre. _Formidable. Moi qui voulait retarder l'échéance. _Décidant de l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible, il passa à côté d'elle, ouvrit la porte et entra la pièce. Elle tenta de protester et de l'interpeller mais il se concentra sur la mise en marche de tous les systèmes. Le jeune homme prit place devant ses écrans de contrôle et commença par consulter ses messageries et les comptes-rendus des semaines passées. Il lui fallait se mettre à jour sur ce qu'il avait manqué. Vador avait visiblement attaqué quatre nouvelles planètes qu'il était parvenu à soumettre. Trois Sénateurs avaient été arrêtés pour propagande républicaine et deux autres avaient été déclarés disparus lors d'une mission diplomatique. _Tiens, c'est étrange._ Arslan se pencha sur le dernier compte-rendu à sa disposition. Le Général Vénusii-Arcadia était a priori retourné auprès de sa famille sur Corulag suite à l'enlèvement de sa fille par les Sentinels. Il avait soi-disant demandé du repos à l'Empereur afin de pouvoir passer du temps auprès des siens tandis que les officiels organisaient une mission de sauvetage. Cependant, aucun rapport ne parlait de cette opération.

_Rien de surprenant, l'Empire a des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de se préoccuper d'une seule Sénatrice, quand bien même elle aurait été enlevée par les Sentinels. Vénusii-Arcadia est supposé savoir ce genre de choses. J'ai beau ne pas le connaître personnellement, je sais qu'il travaille pour Palpatine depuis bien longtemps maintenant et il devrait avoir compris comment ce dernier fonctionne. Alors pourquoi demander ces vacances ? Surtout si retrouver sa fille est aussi important pour lui. Il aurait mieux fait de partir lui-même à sa recherche, quand bien même l'Empire n'aurait pas approuvé. Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait. En revanche, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déçu. Si Sélène Vénusii-Arcadia est bien la personne que je crois, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une prisonnière lorsque je l'ai vue sur Jedha avec les Sentinels. Alors, soit c'est une excellente comédienne qui profite de la situation pour soutirer des informations à l'ennemi, soit nous sommes en présence d'une nouvelle rebelle._ Arslan sourit. Vénusii-Arcadia allait adorer apprendre que sa fille avait rejoint les rangs des Sentinels. Lui qui rêvait de passer devant Stanford, il n'était pas près d'y arriver. Le jeune homme passa rapidement sur les comptes-rendus des séances du Sénat et chercha ce qui pouvait se rapporter au Kyber ou aux Archives dans les dernières données entrées par le gouvernement. Sans surprise, il ne trouva rien qui fut accessible sans se munir de codes spéciaux. Il allait falloir procéder différemment.

Arslan se leva et se dirigea vers ses équipements de laboratoire. Il dévissa son sabre laser, en sépara toutes les pièces et se saisit du cristal qui s'y trouvait. Délicatement, il plaça la pierre en forme d'étoile à huit branches sur un scanner et lança un programme de décodage. Derrière lui, son apprentie semblait bouillir d'impatience. Le jeune homme soupira, se laissa tomber dans un nouveau fauteuil, empoigna son holo-tablette et se mit à faire défiler des fichiers d'un air absent.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi Ténébris ?, finit-il par demander. Tu n'es pas autorisée à venir ici sans mon accord.

\- J'ai appris que vous étiez rentré hier, répondit son apprentie d'un ton pincé. Comme vous ne sembliez pas disposé à venir me voir, j'ai décidé de venir vous attendre ici. Je savais que vous finiriez par vous montrer.

\- J'ai eu des choses très importantes à faire, tu m'excuseras d'avoir privilégié l'Empereur.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Vous avez disparu après votre descente sur Jedha.

\- L'Empereur m'avait confié une mission. J'avais des pistes et je devais donc les suivre.

\- Sans moi ? Je ne vous crois pas. L'Empereur avait l'air furieux quand je lui ai expliqué tout ce que vous aviez fait depuis le début de la mission. Vous me cachez des choses et je ne peux l'accepter !

\- Ténébris, Arslan poussa un soupir exaspéré en déposant sa tablette. Il faut que tu comprennes que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. C'est à moi que l'Empereur a confié cette mission et tu n'es même pas au courant de la moitié des choses qui se passent autour de nous. Tu es loin d'être assez expérimentée ni même assez réfléchie pour participer à ce genre d'opérations. Ton attitude des dernières semaines et tes échecs répétés lors de nos entraînements me l'ont prouvés. Tu es encore très loin d'avoir le niveau requis par l'Ordre et je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener avec moi sur cette mission. J'aurais dû me douter que tout cela te dépasserait. Résultat, tu es allée raconter des choses que tu ne comprenais même pas à l'Empereur et j'aurais pu avoir des ennuis. Heureusement, j'ai pu rectifier ton erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais sache que je suis profondément déçu de ton attitude. Je te rappelle que je suis ton Maître et que tu es supposée m'obéir en toutes circonstances. En plus, tu as mis mes hommes dans une situation difficile en les faisant se confronter à l'Empereur. Ils n'avaient rien demandé et tu n'as aucune autorité sur eux. Tout ce qu'ils font, ils le font parce que je leur en ai donné l'ordre et, en l'occurrence, cette histoire sur Jedha ne te concernait en rien.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens !, la jeune fille devenait hystérique. Je suis votre apprentie et il est de votre devoir de me former au mieux en me confrontant à la réalité du terrain pour que je puisse un jour servir fidèlement notre grand Seigneur. Vous devez m'emmener sur toutes vos missions et me faire part de nos obligations. Vous y êtes obligé ! Là, vous m'avez caché notre véritable but, vous m'avez volontairement écartée de toutes vos investigations et, en plus, vous nous avez entraînés dans des lieux étranges qui, d'après l'Empereur, ne concernaient même pas notre opération ! Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, vous avez ensuite disparu durant des semaines sans me dire un mot pour aller faire je ne sais quoi ! Je suis persuadée que votre absence n'avait rien à voir avec notre mission, quelle qu'elle soit ! Vous êtes parti pour des raisons personnelles au lieu de poursuivre l'objectif que son Altesse impériale vous avait fixé. Vous avez désobéi à ses ordres et cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que vous êtes supposé m'apprendre ! Je suis loyale et fidèle à notre Seigneur et Maître et je serais prête à tout pour combler ses exigences et l'aider à étendre notre pouvoir à travers la galaxie. Il est mon guide et je lui dois respect et obéissance, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer votre attitude déplacée, il était de mon devoir de lui rapporter tous vos agissements et je suis très fière de l'avoir fait. À présent, l'Empereur me considère comme un élément fiable et digne de confiance et je ne pourrais en être plus heureuse. Vous m'avez laissée plantée là comme une imbécile !

\- Et tu viens d'énoncer toutes les raisons qui me prouvent que j'ai pris la bonne décision, grommela Arslan en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec tes crises, Ténébris. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait durant ces dernières semaines !

\- Pour que tu ailles à nouveau tout raconter à ton Empereur adoré ?, Arslan commençait à s'énerver. C'est hors de question. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi et, au risque de me répéter, cette histoire ne te concerne en rien. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que ton grand Seigneur et Maître se soit lui aussi abstenu de te donner les véritables termes de la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. Comme quoi, tu dois vraiment être loin d'atteindre ses standards.

\- Il est de mon devoir de tout rapporter à son Altesse ! Et il en va de même pour vous ! Nous sommes ses sujets et nous lui devons notre allégeance totale !

\- Je ne suis le sujet de personne, gronda Arslan en se levant. C'est même plutôt le contraire si tu veux tout savoir. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je t'ai assez vue et assez entendue pour la journée. Retourne dans tes quartiers, je déciderai plus tard si tu vaux la peine que je continue de m'intéresser à toi.

\- Vous voulez arrêter ma formation ?, s'offusqua Ténébris. Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! L'Empereur a fait de vous mon Maître et vous devez me guider sur le chemin qui fera de moi un grand Seigneur Sith !

\- Tu ne seras jamais un Seigneur Sith !, hurla Arslan, ses yeux d'or crépitant de foudre. Hors de ma vue. »

La jeune fille recula de plusieurs pas. Elle semblait terrifiée. Arslan se rassit dans son fauteuil et lui tourna le dos. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'emporter à ce point mais, avec le retour de ses émotions, il avait énormément de mal à se contrôler. Son apprentie lui posait problème depuis quelque temps déjà et sa loyauté envers l'Empereur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le discours d'allégeance totale qu'elle venait de lui servir lui déplaisait au plus haut point et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'encombrer d'elle. Ténébris était humaine, elle n'avait rien d'une Sith. La jeune fille était une Jedi Noire dans la plus pure tradition voulue par Palpatine et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider ce dernier plus longtemps en faisant d'elle un bon petit soldat. _Bon, les composantes de ce cristal… _Le jeune homme tenta de se reconcentrer sur le décodage de sa pierre. Il avait dans l'idée de percer les secrets des pratiques de Palpatine et de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait avec le Kyber. Le jeune homme sentait toujours la présence de son apprentie dans son dos mais il l'ignora. Il s'était montré très clair et elle allait sans doute tourner les talons une fois le choc passé. _Sans doute pour courir droit vers l'Empereur et lui rapporter toute notre conversation. Je n'avais pas prévu de repasser par la table de torture dans les prochains jours, il va falloir que je me calme. Mes émotions sont complètement en vrac._ Arslan se passa une main sur le visage. Entre Palpatine, les Archives, sa famille et Cassiopea, il avait bien trop de choses en tête et il était en proie à un tumulte d'émotions contradictoires. Visiblement, son apprentie n'avait aucunement conscience de son état. Elle finit par se ressaisir et reprit la parole.

« C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de fureur.

\- De quoi est-ce-que tu parles maintenant ?, répondit Arslan en soupirant. Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller.

\- C'est à cause de cette rebelle si vous êtes comme ça ! Tout a commencé lorsque nous avons croisé leur route !

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que… tu parles de Cassiopea ?

\- Parce qu'en plus vous l'appelez par son prénom ! Ces gens sont des traîtres à la galaxie et nos ennemis les plus féroces ! Notre objectif premier est de les éliminer et vous, vous leur courez après !

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes battu en duel contre elle sur Jedha et ensuite vous avez disparu ! Et vous étiez très étrange à chaque fois que nous croisions la route des Sentinels et…

\- Ténébris !, Arslan était à deux doigts de la jeter dehors. Tu pars en plein délire. Si je suis tellement préoccupé par les Sentinels, c'est parce qu'ils sont très probablement sur la même mission que moi et qu'ils me mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Quant à mon duel contre Cassiopea, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu et j'ai dû y mettre fin prématurément. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me semble t'avoir dit de disparaître de ma vue.

\- Je suis certaine que vous me mentez !, Ténébris redevenait hystérique. Je sais que vous avez fait des recherches sur elle durant notre voyage – j'ai consulté vos historiques après votre disparition – je ne sais pas ce que cette femme vous a fait mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir.

\- Et en plus elle fouille dans mes affaires, marmonna Arslan en se frottant les yeux. Cassiopea El-Solar ne m'a rien fait du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi vous obsède-t-elle à ce point ? Il paraîtrait que vous l'avez laissée vivre alors que vous auriez très facilement pu la tuer !

\- Ténébris. Stop.

\- Non ! Je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Je ne vais pas supporter ça plus longtemps, j'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

\- Ton hystérie est entrain de virer à la crise de jalousie. Et avec ça, tu prétends être digne de l'Empereur ? Il remettrait ses choix en question s'il voyait dans quel état tu te mets pour des fables que tu t'inventes. Je pense que tu t'es assez ridiculisée, à présent, fiche-moi le camp avant que je ne te mette dehors par la force. Tu me donnes la migraine. »

Ténébris eut beau protester et crier encore pendant quelques minutes, Arslan finit par la pousser dans le couloir et par lui claquer la porte au visage. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Au départ, je trouvais son béguin pour moi arrangeant mais là, ça commence à devenir problématique. Jalouse de Cassiopea ? N'importe quoi. Certes, il y a quelque chose entre nous qu'il va falloir que j'élucide mais ce sera déjà un miracle si j'arrive à m'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur Kro Var, elle serait capable de me tuer à vue. Si elle est encore en vie._

Le jeune homme retourna s'appuyer sur le scanner qui analysait toujours son cristal. Il était possible que Ténébris se précipite vers l'Empereur pour tout lui raconter mais il y avait peu de chance pour que Palpatine la prenne au sérieux. Tout le monde savait que la jeune fille avait un faible pour son Maître et Arslan savait que Palpatine ne verrait rien d'autre qu'une simple crise de jalousie adolescente à la minute où elle mentionnerait Cassiopea. De plus, l'homme n'était pas du genre à apprécier l'acharnement. Après sa session de torture, il considérait sans aucun doute l'affaire comme étant réglée et il ne devait plus rien attendre de Ténébris qui avait d'ores et déjà joué son rôle à la perfection. _Reste à espérer qu'elle réfléchisse un instant et se rende compte à quel point il serait puéril pour elle de retourner se plaindre auprès de Palpatine. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'attirer encore l'attention sur moi._

Son processeur finit par lui indiquer la fin du programme de décodage et il se pencha sur les résultats qui s'affichaient sur sa tablette. Les chiffres n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux. Les cristaux étaient censés être des manifestations physiques de la Force et les seuls composants chimiques détectables au scanner auraient donc dû être les midi-chloriens. Or, son cristal semblait être composé d'une multitude de molécules et d'éléments qui n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver._ Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils font subir à ces cristaux ? _Arslan étudia les données de plus prêt et lança des procédures de recherche au sujet de certains composants qui lui étaient inconnus. _Il semblerait que le cristal soit synthétique. Les midi-chloriens sont bien là mais ils sont quasiment masqués par toutes les particules qui gravitent autour. Des rayons gamma ? Et des rayons AT-B9d ? Je ne comprends rien à ces données. Pourtant, je suis plutôt doué avec ce genre de choses en temps normal. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?_ Le jeune homme projeta le résultat de sa dernière recherche sous la forme d'un hologramme et se leva pour en faire le tour. _On dirait un mélange de souffre et de sable. Pourquoi y-aurait-il du souffre et du sable dans mon cristal ? Et sous forme atmosphérique en plus ? S'il venait de Korriban je comprendrais, l'atmosphère y est saturée de souffre et de sable, surtout près des mines, mais Palpatine n'y a plus jamais mis les pieds après m'avoir cherché et personne n'était venu depuis des siècles avant cela. En y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai que les composantes ressemblent très fortement à celles de l'atmosphère de ma planète. C'est vraiment étrange, tout cela a clairement été ajouté a posteriori. Étant donné qu'il contient des midi-chloriens, je peux supposer que ce cristal a été pur un jour. Le reste doit faire partie d'une étrange manipulation qui aurait été effectuée par la suite. Ce qui pourrait expliquer sa couleur grise et terne quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois._

Arslan récupéra son cristal. Sa couleur rouge était inchangée depuis des années. Aucune variation, aucun reflet, comme s'il avait été peint pour rester toujours uniforme. Le jeune homme remonta rapidement son sabre et réinitialisa son scanner. Il y plaça le cristal récupéré sur Ilum. _Je comprendrais peut-être mieux en comparant. Si je vois de quoi sont faits les cristaux purs, je trouverais peut-être une explication. _Il s'assit derrière ses écrans et programma un nouveau décodage. Il était sur le point de lancer le logiciel lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.


	29. Chapitre 29

« Je rêve !, pesta-t-il. Une coupure de courant ? Maintenant ? Je croyais que cette planète était auto-alimentée. »

Arslan commença à jouer avec les boutons de ses systèmes mais rien n'y fit. Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il constata que les lumières de la ville brillaient toujours mais que les quartiers impériaux semblaient tous être plongés dans le noir. _Mais que se passe-t-il exactement ?_ Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les générateurs de secours, tout se remit brutalement en marche. Il voulu se remettre au travail mais ses commandes ne répondaient toujours pas. Soudain, les alarmes se mirent à sonner dans les couloirs. _D'accord. _Arslan empoigna son sabre et se précipita hors de son laboratoire pour se rendre sur la plateforme de l'étage. Des troopers couraient dans tous les sens et des officiers criaient des ordres. Le jeune homme attrapa un soldat qui passait devant lui.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement ?, lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- C'est une cyber-attaque mon Seigneur, répondit le trooper. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans nos systèmes.

\- Dans les systèmes des armées ?

\- Non Monsieur. Dans les systèmes de l'Empire. »

Arslan regarda le soldat partir en courant. Une cyber-attaque ? Qui donc était capable d'une telle chose ? Les systèmes de sécurité de l'Empire étaient les plus performants de la galaxie. Le jeune homme tourna les talons pour retourner dans son laboratoire. Il avait bien l'intention de protéger ses données contre cette attaque invisible. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, il entendit des exclamations retentir de tous les côtés. _Pourquoi crient-ils de déconnecter les écrans ? _Lentement, il retourna sur la plateforme. Des moniteurs officiels étaient accrochés dans tout le quartier général et le jeune homme avait une vue d'ensemble depuis le dernier étage. En face de lui, sur le plus imposant des écrans, venait de s'afficher l'emblème des Sentinels. _Voilà qui devient intéressant._ Arslan apprit rapidement que tous les moniteurs impériaux avaient été piratés et que la même image s'affichait partout dans la capitale. Du Sénat en passant par le palais impérial. _Qu'est-ce-qu'ils mijotent ?_ Les ingénieurs tentaient de reprendre le contrôle de leurs systèmes mais rien n'y fit. Les Sentinels avaient la main mise sur toute la structure interne. Arslan s'appuya sur la rambarde et fixa son regard sur le symbole. Soudain, ce dernier se brouilla et le jeune homme recula machinalement d'un pas en écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattit dans le quartier général.

Cassiopea El-Solar était apparue sur les écrans. Nonchalamment assise dans un immense fauteuil arborant l'emblème de sa milice, la jeune femme adressait un sourire moqueur à ses interlocuteurs.

« Bonjour Chancelier, dit-elle en employant délibérément l'ancien titre de Palpatine. J'espère que vous êtes bien installé, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. J'ai pris la liberté de demander à mon informaticienne de monopoliser tous vos écrans afin d'avoir toute votre attention. Vos systèmes devraient rester hors-service pour le reste de la journée, histoire d'assurer nos arrières. Je suppose que vous m'écoutez attentivement ? Bien. Il se trouve que mes équipes et moi-même avons découvert quelque chose de très interessant il y a quelques semaines et, je dois vous dire que cette nouvelle m'a profondément déplue étant donné qu'elle me touche personnellement. »

La jeune femme décroisa les jambes, se pencha en avant dans son fauteuil en prenant un air de conspirateur, et sortit un cristal luminescent de sa poche. Elle le fit tourner dans ses mains en silence pendant quelques secondes et le présenta enfin bien en évidence.

« Ceci, reprit-elle. Est un cristal Kyber. Mais vous le savez très bien n'est-ce-pas ? Vous parcourez la galaxie à la recherche de planètes minières depuis un certain temps déjà dans le seul but de vous en procurer en très grande quantité. Alors, je me pose des questions voyez-vous. Pourquoi un homme comme vous, qui haïssait les Jedi au point d'ordonner leur massacre il y a quatre ans, s'intéresserait-il aux pierres de puissance qui font fonctionner nos sabres laser depuis des millénaires ? Étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Je me suis donc renseignée sur les pouvoirs de ces cristaux et sur l'intérêt qu'ils pourraient avoir pour vous. Laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai pas apprécié ce que j'ai découvert. J'ignore peut-être encore ce que vous manigancez exactement mais j'en sais désormais assez pour vous dire avec certitude que je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous voulez dominer le monde ? Il faudra nous passer sur le corps. Sachez que, dorénavant, à chaque pas que vous ferez, à la moindre de vos tentatives pour mener à bien vos plans diaboliques, vous allez devoir vous frotter aux Sentinels. Tant que vous continuerez à menacer la galaxie, nous ne cesserons jamais de nous mettre en travers de votre chemin.

J'ai une avance considérable sur vous Palpatine, il se trouve que je suis une Jedi. Je connais la Force, je sais comment elle fonctionne et, surtout, je sais m'en servir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser vos procédés douteux pour parvenir à la plier à ma volonté. Elle m'écoute parce que je la respecte et – vous savez Sheev – vous aurez beau essayer, vous aurez beau chercher à vous emparer de nouvelles connaissances, jamais, elle ne vous respectera. Vous avez détruit des millions de vies, je ne vous laisserai pas continuer une minute de plus. Tous ces peuples souffrent par votre faute et j'entends bien leur rendre leur liberté, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Je réduirai à néant tous vos projets de domination, c'est une promesse que je vous fais.

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il vous manque quelque chose pour réaliser vos plans. À présent, je peux vous affirmer que vous ne mettrez jamais la main dessus, je m'en suis assurée. Ce que vous faites est une insulte à la Force et au nom que vous osez vous donner. Vous n'avez rien d'un Sith, vous êtes un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et vous me dégoûtez. J'espère sincèrement que vous finirez par brûler en enfer où vous paierez pour tous les pêchés que les Jedi Noirs ont commis depuis des générations. Je vous y conduirai moi-même si j'en ai l'opportunité. Profitez de votre gloire tant que vous le pouvez encore, elle ne tardera pas à s'effondrer. Je vous attends sur le champ de bataille, vous y découvrirez le sens du mot rébellion. »

Le silence se prolongea encore durant d'interminables minutes une fois la communication coupée. L'emblème des rebelles restait affiché sur tous les écrans et les ingénieurs ne paraissaient pas pouvoir récupérer le contrôle de leurs systèmes. Au bout d'un moment, l'agitation se mit de nouveau à régner. Les alarmes se remirent à sonner, les officiers à hurler et les soldats à courir de tous les côtés. Arslan recula pour se mettre dans l'ombre et s'adossa contre le mur.

_Bon, cela a au moins le mérite de résoudre deux de mes problèmes. Cassiopea est en vie et les Archives sont bien en possession des Sentinels. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas dit clairement, mais il est évident qu'elle y faisait référence. Palpatine n'a pas dû apprécier le message. Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer dans nos systèmes ? Ils sont supposés être impénétrables. Cette milice est définitivement bien plus puissante qu'on ne l'imaginait. _Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers son laboratoire en essayant de passer inaperçu. _À présent, il est clair qu'il ne va jamais me remettre sur la mission Archives. J'ai été en contact avec les Sentinels sur la planète où elles devaient se trouver, il va vite faire le lien et comprendre qu'elles m'ont filées entre les doigts. Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution et, pour ça, il va falloir que je quitte Coruscant. _

De retour devant ses ordinateurs, Arslan essaya, en vain, de relancer son processus de décodage. Aucune de ses commandes ne répondaient. Soupirant, il récupéra le cristal et le replaça dans sa veste. Il allait devoir remettre ses recherches à plus tard. Dans le pire des cas, il disposait d'une version équivalente de ce processeur sur l'Interceptor et le vaisseau fonctionnait indépendamment du système central, il pourrait donc poursuivre ses investigations une fois à bord. Si l'Empereur consentait à le laisser repartir, seul et sans escorte de surveillance. _Il va falloir que je lui sorte le grand jeu en matière de soumission. Je dois lui faire croire que je suis vide de toute émotion. La tâche risque d'être complexe. S'il me provoque, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me retenir de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Reste à espérer qu'il soit aussi sûr de lui que je le pense. S'il est déjà persuadé d'avoir gagné en me torturant, il ne cherchera pas beaucoup plus loin et je n'aurai pas grand chose à faire. _Arslan sortit son holo-portable de sa poche et le connecta aux systèmes de l'Interceptor pour le faire fonctionner. En quelques manipulations, il réussit à récupérer la communication des Sentinels et il l'activa. _Elle a l'air d'être en forme_, constata-t-il en réécoutant le message. _Elle semble même parfaitement remise. Comment est-ce possible ? D'un autre côté, personne n'avait encore survécu à une transe cosmique alors je n'ai pas vraiment de références._ Le jeune homme coupa la vidéo et quitta son laboratoire pour retourner vers ses quartiers. Il avait l'intention de continuer à se faire oublier tant que la vague Sentinels secouerait le palais et les officiels. _Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle est en vie et elle a pu rejoindre sa milice. C'est la seule chose qui compte. À présent, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur les Archives tout en creusant cette étrange connexion qui nous lie. Nos routes vont irrémédiablement devoir se recroiser. _

Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, le jeune homme se retrouva face à un groupe de troopers arborant des coques violettes sur les épaulettes de leurs armures. _Les hommes de Stanford._ Arslan s'arrêta devant eux et se composa un masque apathique. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, et attendit la suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, le capitaine d'escouade sembla réaliser que le Seigneur Sith n'allait rien tenter et il s'avança de quelques pas.

« Seigneur Hell, commença-t-il. L'Amiral Stanford nous envoie vous chercher pour le compte de son Altesse Impériale. Tous deux vous attendent au siège de commandement, au palais. Ils veulent vous entretenir d'un sujet d'importance.

\- Dans ce cas, Arslan répondit d'un ton monocorde. Mieux vaut ne pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Ouvrez la voie, messieurs. »

Le jeune homme observait le comportement des soldats le précédant tandis qu'il sortait du quartier général des armées pour se diriger vers le palais. Ils avaient l'air nerveux et sur leurs gardes mais pas plus que d'ordinaire. Les troopers classiques étaient toujours tendus lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en présence de manipulateurs de Force. Leurs pouvoirs les mettaient mal à l'aise et ils avaient peur de finir étranglés pour le moindre mot plus haut que le précédent. _Ça, c'est à cause de Vador. Ce type a l'étranglement de Force bien trop facile. _Les hommes de Stanford ne semblaient pas lui accorder une attention particulière. Ils le surveillaient probablement du coin de l'oeil mais rien de plus. _Ils n'ont pas l'air de me considérer comme une menace et ils respectent les ordres. On ne leur a donc pas demandé de me tenir en respect. Palpatine est donc soit très sûr de lui, soit il s'agit d'une manœuvre pour me mettre en confiance. Il va falloir faire preuve de prudence. _

Les soldats le firent passer par des couloirs détournés du palais et ils ne croisèrent presque personne sur leur chemin. Le siège de commandement impérial se trouvait localisé dans l'aile l'ouest de l'immense bâtiment. C'était une salle ronde, équipée à la pointe de la technologie et qui pouvait accueillir un grand nombre de personnes à la fois. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre et il était impossible d'y entrer si l'on ne disposait pas d'une trentaine d'autorisations différentes. Palpatine avait fait construire un bunker au cœur de sa capitale. Des Gardes Rouges surveillaient les entrées et leur ouvrirent les portes. Les hommes de Stanford restèrent dehors tandis qu'Arslan entrait prudemment. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta en prenant une posture droite, les mains derrière le dos et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il choisit de ne pas s'annoncer et il jeta un regard circulaire sur son entourage. Comme il s'y était attendu, la pièce était bondée. Des hommes couraient dans tous les sens pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du système tandis que d'autres leur hurlaient des ordres. Apparemment, la priorité était de remonter le signal de la communication des Sentinels pour tenter de les localiser. _Bon courage avec ça_, Arslan réprima un sourire. Il avait lui-même essayé de trouver l'origine de la communication depuis son holo-portable mais elle était bien trop habilement cryptée pour cela. Les Sentinels s'étaient transformés en fantômes avant d'attaquer.

Il tourna son regard vers le centre de la pièce. Palpatine s'y trouvait assis sur son trône et Stanford se tenait à ses côtés. Il semblait lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille et l'Empereur avait l'air d'approuver. _Une véritable sangsue. Il va finir par se rendre vraiment indispensable._ Arslan resta silencieux mais il amplifia la portée de sa signature de Force pour se faire remarquer. L'Empereur leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui. Stanford en fit de même et grimaça de désapprobation.

« Seigneur Hell, commença Palpatine d'un ton presque jovial.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander votre Altesse Impériale ?, Arslan répondit d'une voix égale.

\- Tout à fait, tout à fait. Approchez donc. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le trône et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Stanford qui le regardait toujours d'un air mauvais. Arslan ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre son regard et il garda les yeux fixés sur Palpatine. L'Empereur sembla le jauger durant de longues secondes. Finalement, il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il trouva et reprit la parole.

« Dites-moi, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bien mon Seigneur, répondit Arslan.

\- Aucune, disons, séquelle particulière ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Bien. Très bien. »

L'Empereur se leva et avança jusqu'aux commandes centrales de la pièce, il fit signe à Arslan et Stanford de le suivre. Tous les écrans étaient encore inactifs et le symbole des Sentinels continuait à y briller. Palpatine soupira exagérément et empoigna une holo-tablette indépendante, probablement raccordée à un vaisseau. Il y fit défiler les avis de recherches connus des membres de la milice rebelle et s'arrêta sur celui de Cassiopea.

« Les Jedi ne m'ont jamais rien causé d'autre que des problèmes et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il va nous falloir régler cette affaire rapidement, qu'en pensez-vous Seigneur Hell ?

\- Les Sentinels sont une plaie pour la galaxie, répondit Arslan en conservant une neutralité apparente. Ils doivent disparaître.

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord, dit l'Empereur en souriant. Je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à disposer d'elle, deviez-vous croiser sa route à nouveau ?

\- Votre Altesse impériale désire sa mort, je me ferai donc une joie de vous livrer son cadavre.

\- Je ne demandais pas mieux.

\- Excusez-moi, Sire, intervint Stanford d'un ton impatient. Peut-être devrions-nous en venir à la raison de sa convocation ?

\- Vous avez raison, Amiral, répondit l'Empereur. J'aurais une nouvelle mission à vous confier, Seigneur Hell.

\- Je vous écoute votre Altesse, je suis à votre service.

\- Vous avez entendu la communication d'El-Solar, je suppose.

\- Bien sûr, Sire.

\- Vous comprenez donc que nous devons modifier toutes nos opérations concernant les Archives et les cristaux. J'ai décidé de confier cette tâche à l'Amiral Stanford ici présent. Étant donné les événements de ces derniers jours, vous comprendrez sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à prendre cette décision.

\- Le jugement de Votre Altesse ne peut qu'être bon, répondit Arslan sans broncher. De plus, décida-t-il d'ajouter pour la forme. L'Amiral est quelqu'un de très compétent et je ne doute pas de son efficacité dans cette affaire.

\- Je…, Stanford semblait estomaqué et ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Je vous l'avais dit Amiral, reprit l'Empereur d'un ton jovial. Ces séances de correction sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Le Seigneur Hell est parfaitement apte à reprendre du service.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Sire, Stanford avait repris son air méfiant. Mais permettez-moi d'insister concernant la mission…

\- Vous êtes dorénavant responsable du projet Archives, Amiral, le coupa l'Empereur d'un geste de la main. Et je vais suivre vos suggestions au sujet d'Onderon.

\- Sire, l'Amiral s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit Palpatine à l'attention d'Arslan. J'ai malgré tout une mission à vous confier. Suite aux quelques, disons, désagréments qui ont jalonné votre dernière opération, l'Amiral et moi-même pensons qu'il serait plus pertinent de vous confier un exercice plus classique dans lequel vous avez l'habitude d'exceller. Voyez-vous, je tiens à m'assurer que notre petit différend est désormais loin derrière nous.

\- C'est tout naturel, répondit Arslan en bon petit soldat. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Il y a cette planète, Onderon. Elle se situe dans la Bordure intérieure et nous pose problème depuis quelque temps déjà. Il y a plusieurs siècles, notre Ordre contrôlait l'endroit mais, au fil du temps, les choses ont évolué. Les peuples locaux se sont reconstruits et ont décidé de monter une résistance contre nous, ce qui est très loin de me plaire. Je voudrais donc récupérer cette planète. Elle dispose de nombreuses ressources et, qui plus est, me revient de droit.

\- Vous voudriez que je m'y rende ?, supposa Arslan. Pour mettre un terme à cette situation gênante.

\- C'est exact. Vous êtes un expert en la matière, meilleur que Vador lui-même par moments. Je ne compte plus le nombre de planètes que vous avez mises à mes pieds. Celle-ci ne sera sans doute pas différente. De plus, un succès vous couvrirait de gloire. Une opération est en cours sur Onderon depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais les peuples sont résistants et nous n'arrivons pas à franchir leurs premières barrières de défense. Nous avons récemment découvert d'où leur venait cette force de frappe. Il se trouve que le roi et la reine sont de très proches amis de Bail Organa et de son épouse. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce dernier complote contre moi depuis des années à présent, sa fidélité à la République et aux Jedi est connue de tous. Cependant, il siège dans mon Sénat et ne présente pour l'instant pas de menace concrète à mon égard, je me contente donc de l'observer et d'attendre le geste de trop. En ce qui concerne Onderon en revanche, nous savons de source sûre qu'il y est intervenu. Alderaan est une planète riche et dotée d'infrastructures militaires conséquentes, elle fournit Onderon en armes et en vaisseaux pour que la planète puisse se défendre.

\- L'Interceptor, avec ses canons et ses vaisseaux embarqués pourrait régulariser la situation, dit Arslan.

\- Votre bâtiment est prêt au décollage, intervint Stanford. Il a été entièrement rééquipé depuis son retour de Jedha. Vos hommes se tiennent également à votre disposition.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit Palpatine. Une réussite lors de cette mission vous serait extrêmement bénéfique. Onderon nous tracasse depuis bien trop longtemps et aucun de mes généraux ne semble capable d'en venir à bout. Je connais vos capacités, vous êtes rapide, efficace et, surtout, impitoyable, soumettre une planète est votre spécialité. Si vous parvenez à me l'offrir, je vous en serai très reconnaissant et nous pourrons envisager de parler de nouvelles opérations plus pointues.

\- J'en serais très honoré, dit Arslan en inclinant la tête. Quand dois-je décoller ?

\- Le plus rapidement possible, la situation sur Onderon est particulière. »

L'Empereur claqua des doigts et trois soldats se précipitèrent vers lui, holo-tablettes à la main. Après quelques manipulations, ils parvinrent à connecter leurs écrans à des systèmes externes et Onderon finit par s'afficher en hologramme sous les yeux d'Arslan. Ce dernier s'approcha et fit tourner l'image devant lui. Stanford tapa quelques codes et différentes informations vinrent s'ajouter autour de l'hologramme de la planète.

« Il y a plusieurs choses à savoir sur Onderon, reprit l'Amiral avec un air supérieur. Premièrement, les humains sont la seule espèce intelligente à y vivre, ils sont donc au pouvoir. Le roi et la reine étaient des appuis de premier ordre pour la République il y a encore quelques années et ils n'ont jamais abandonné leurs convictions. De plus, ils étaient également proches de l'Ordre Jedi car on dit que la Force serait puissante sur leur planète. Pour moi, cela se rapproche plus d'une fable que d'autre chose mais, pour vous, je suppose que cela doit avoir un sens et que l'information pourrait même s'avérer utile. Ensuite, nous savons qu'ils sont en affaire avec Alderaan et qu'ils sont donc en possession d'armes perfectionnées, nous ignorons cependant de quels moyens ils disposent avec précision. Nous savons pourtant qu'ils ont mis nos troupes en déroute plus d'une fois et son Altesse impériale soupçonne certains habitants de manier la Force car certaines choses n'ont pas vraiment de sens et aucune arme connue ne pourrait les expliquer.

\- Des manipulateurs de Force ?, coupa Arslan. Des Jedi en fuite ?

\- Nous ne pensons pas, non, répondit l'Empereur. Vador a mené une petite enquête et il n'a trouvé aucune trace d'anciens membres de l'Ordre sur Onderon. Nous pensons plutôt qu'il s'agirait d'autre chose, une autre sorte de Force qui serait employée par des personnages appelés "magiciens".

\- Des magiciens ?

\- Il s'agit d'une caste au service de la famille royale d'Onderon. Des manipulateurs de Force sans aucun doute. Si vous en avez l'occasion, j'aimerais que vous enquêtiez également sur le sujet, des êtres de ce genre pourraient nous être utiles et il serait préférable de les laisser en vie.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux trouver sur leur compte.

\- Le plus important maintenant si vous voulez bien, Amiral.

\- Bien sûr, Sire, reprit Stanford. Onderon se trouve dans l'orbite de la lune de Dxun. Cette dernière est habitée par une espèce volante primitive que l'on appelle les Drexis. Ce sont des êtres violents, dangereux et, accessoirement, carnivores. Ils dévorent tout sur leur passage.

\- Le rapport avec Onderon ?, s'enquit Arslan.

\- J'y viens. Une fois par an, la lune change sa trajectoire autour de la planète et s'en rapproche dangereusement. C'est un phénomène inexpliqué mais il en résulte une fusion de leurs atmosphères. Cela crée une sorte de pont spatial qui relie les deux mondes et les Drexis en profitent pour descendre se nourrir sur Onderon. Ils font généralement un carnage.

\- Un pont spatial ?, Arslan semblait sceptique. Un rapport avec la présence de la Force sur la planète ?

\- C'est fort probable, oui, répondit l'Empereur. Voilà pourquoi il est important d'en découvrir plus sur ces magiciens.

\- Le fait est, reprit Stanford agacé. Que la période du pont est proche. Il devrait s'ouvrir dans quelques jours à peine, une semaine tout au plus. Les habitants, qui sont donc habitués à la situation et qui savent comment cette affaire se termine généralement, sont entrés dans un état de panique assez poussé et ils se replient tous vers leurs bunkers de protection. Bien évidemment, ils ne peuvent pas juste s'enterrer là dedans et attendre que le moment passe, autrement, les Drexis détruiraient toutes leurs infrastructures et leurs récoltes. Ainsi, ils se contentent de mettre femmes, enfants, personnes âgées et autres qui pourraient être vulnérables, à l'abri tandis que les plus forts restent à la surface pour se battre. Les dits magiciens font toujours partie de ces combattants d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- J'ai ordonné à nos forces sur place de se retirer il y a deux jours, enchaîna Palpatine. Les défenses d'Onderon étaient toujours en place et nous ne disposions plus de moyens suffisants. Cependant, cela nous a avant tout conféré une très bonne avance. Les habitants sont à présent obnubilés par les Drexis et ne pensent plus du tout à nous. De plus, je me suis assuré de ne laisser aucun Croiseur dans les environs pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Nous sommes devenus le cadet de leurs soucis et ils se trouvent dans un état de détresse non négligeable. Nous tenons là notre chance d'agir et de conquérir. En attaquant maintenant, nous les prendrons par surprise et ils ne pourront pas résister. De plus, nous parlons de l'Interceptor. Votre vaisseau est l'un des mieux armés de la galaxie et j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit équipé au maximum. Vous connaissant, vous ravagerez leurs défenses en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

\- Et que faites-vous des Drexis ?, demanda Arslan en se retenant de grimacer.

\- Vous avez entendu l'Amiral Stanford. Le pont ne devrait s'ouvrir que dans une semaine. Le saut en hyper-espace jusqu'à Onderon ne vous prendra que quelques heures, en partant dès maintenant, vous y serez au lever du jour. Un ou deux jours devraient vous suffire pour régler cette affaire, vous me semblez être en pleine possession de vos capacités. Par la suite, vous pourrez vous attarder un ou deux jours de plus pour mettre leurs ressources à l'abri et pour traiter de la question des magiciens avant de revenir vers Coruscant en me rapportant des prisonniers de la caste pour de plus amples recherches. Vous serez parti avant l'arrivée de cette vermine de Drexis et ils se chargeront du reste. Nous allons faire d'Onderon un exemple et, une fois l'attaque terminée, nous retournerons récupérer ce qui nous intéresse. Je vous ai préparé un inventaire de tout ce qu'il vous faudra rassembler et tenir loin des envahisseurs. Je double le nombre de vos hommes pour vous faciliter la tâche.

\- Que dois-je faire des habitants ? Les bunkers seront occupés à ce que je comprends.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, vous me ramenez des magiciens. Le roi et la reine feraient probablement de très bons prisonniers politiques et moyens de pression et j'apprécierais donc de les récupérer également. Si vous jugez bon d'ajouter d'autres officiels, faites-le. Autrement, les Drexis se chargeront de leur cas.

\- Très bien. Je pars tout de suite ?

\- Nous avons fait le tour, dit Stanford. Il s'agit d'une mission cruciale pour la poursuite de nos projets, Onderon dispose de ressources qui nous seront utiles pour le Grand Oeuvre. Il est donc impensable de ne pas réussir. Nous tenons là une opportunité unique qui ne se représentera pas avant un an au mieux.

\- Je pense encore être capable de m'occuper d'une bande d'humains de bas étage, répondit Arslan en regardant Stanford de haut en bas et en levant un sourcil. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils me poseraient le moindre souci. Après tout, je parle là d'une race qui m'est inférieure en tous points.

\- Espèce de…, commença Stanford en grognant.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa l'Empereur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre Onderon. Je compte sur vous pour me régler cette affaire rapidement, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous en serez récompensé. Si vous m'apportez satisfaction, je suis prêt à oublier toute cette histoire d'Archives et de Sentinels.

\- Je décolle dans une heure, répondit Arslan sans relever. Le temps de faire le point avec mes équipes. Je pars sans mon apprentie, elle est loin d'être prête pour ce genre de mission. Son humanité et son émotivité sont un véritable problème et risquent de devenir un handicap.

\- Il est vrai que Ténébris est encore jeune, songea Palpatine. Elle n'a encore jamais pris part à ce genre d'opération, il lui faudra un entraînement tout particulier. Je pense m'en occuper moi-même, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bien sûr que non mon Seigneur, vous êtes le mieux placé pour la former et en faire une guerrière digne de notre Ordre.

\- Alors cet entretien est terminé. Stanford, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Trouvez les Sentinels et réglez cette histoire. Seigneur Hell, nous nous reverrons à votre retour d'Onderon. »


	30. Chapitre 30

J_e ne sais pas lequel des deux mériterait le plus que je lui enfonce la tête dans un mur. _En quittant le siège de commandement, Arslan s'était immédiatement rendu au docking de navettes adjacent au quartier général des armées. La capsule automatique l'avait ensuite conduit au spatioport central de Coruscant où l'Interceptor se tenait prêt. Ses hommes l'attendaient dans la station de pilotage, au garde-à-vous dans leurs uniformes et casques noirs.

« Rompez messieurs, leur dit-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil de Commandant tandis que son second s'affairait aux commandes et entrait les coordonnées de leur destination. Vous avez reçu les dossiers je suppose. Nous partons sur Onderon, mission classique, je vous donnerai plus de détails une fois sur place. Nous devons localiser et appréhender certaines personnes, mettre certaines ressources en sécurité, et déguerpir avant de nous faire dévorer par une espèce alien primitive. En somme, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Général, commença son capitaine d'escadron.

\- Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire, le coupa Arslan. Mettez cette histoire de Jedha derrière vous, je sais qu'il vous a obligé à parler. Concentrons-nous sur cette mission voulez-vous.

\- À vos ordres, répondirent ses hommes d'une même voix. »

Une fois les soldats repartis dans leurs quartiers, Arslan appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et respira profondément. Il avait dû se forcer à passer en état méditatif pendant son entrevue avec l'Empereur et Stanford et il réactiva doucement ses sens. _Au moins, tout à l'air d'avoir marché comme je le pensais_, songea-t-il en se massant les tempes. _Palpatine est persuadé d'avoir réussi son coup avec sa torture et Stanford se croit dorénavant plus puissant que moi. Il n'a pas apprécié que je le traite d'espèce inférieure mais, au vu du ton condescendant qu'il employait avec moi, il l'avait mérité. Je savais qu'il se verrait attribuer les Archives, c'est problématique mais je peux toujours être plus rapide que lui. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix d'ailleurs. En un sens, je trouve cette mission plutôt arrangeante. Elle me permet de quitter Coruscant bien plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré et je vais retrouver toute ma liberté de mouvement. _Le jeune homme balaya sa station de pilotage du regard en s'attardant sur chaque officier présent. _J'ignore lesquels ont été chargés de me garder à l'oeil, je vais tout de même devoir faire preuve de prudence. Au moins, Ténébris n'est pas du voyage, je n'aurais pas pu supporter ses crises d'hystérie encore longtemps. Le fait que Palpatine veuille s'occuper d'elle personnellement n'a rien de réjouissant mais j'aviserai en temps voulu._ Arslan s'empara de son holo-tablette et fit défiler son ordre de mission. _Cet homme a vraiment un faible pour les peuples en détresse. S'il croit que je vais laisser ces gens se faire dévorer par des créatures monstrueuses, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Je vais devoir faire preuve d'adresse. Si je lui rapporte les magiciens, le roi et la reine et que je mets sa liste de ressources à l'abri, il sera satisfait. Il faut donc que je m'assure d'y parvenir sans trop d'encombre. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais devoir trouver une parade qui passera inaperçue même pour mes hommes. Je verrai une fois sur place, il doit y avoir un nombre colossal de bunkers sur cette planète, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront tous s'y réfugier, même si certains sont utilisés pour le matériel et autre, ils seront juste un peu plus à l'étroit._

Arslan soupira et ferma les yeux. Si Palpatine lui avait confié la même mission un an auparavant, il n'y aurait eu aucun survivant sur cette planète. À présent, la simple idée de commettre ou de participer à un potentiel génocide lui donnait la nausée. Son propre peuple avait été victime de la même chose, comment avait-il pu participer à tous ces massacres ? _Ce verrou émotionnel est encore plus puissant que tout ce que les Anciens ont pu raconter durant nos cours à l'Académie. Le fait qu'il s'enclenche quand j'étais enfant a encore dû amplifier ses effets._ Le jeune homme avait dû se retenir de ne pas enfoncer son sabre dans le ventre de l'Empereur durant toute leur conversation. Il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient amplifiées depuis leur réveil et il avait vraiment du mal à contrôler certaines d'entre elles, d'où sa nécessité de passer en état méditatif. Stanford aussi avait évité de justesse de se voir propulser contre les parois renforcées de la pièce. _Je m'occuperai de lui un jour, hors de question de le laisser mettre la main sur les Archives. Ou sur les Sentinels d'ailleurs. Je vais tenter d'en savoir rapidement plus, le cristal passera aux analyses dès que possible et je trouverai bien un moyen de me soustraire à la surveillance de l'Empire pour partir à la recherche de la base des rebelles. Si Palpatine estime qu'il peut à nouveau me faire confiance, alors il me renverra probablement sur la trace des cristaux ou des Archives. En attendant, je dois régler cette histoire d'Onderon. Si l'Empereur apprend que j'ai volontairement laissé les habitants vivre, il ne sera pas ravi. Je vais donc devoir lui faire croire que je n'avais pas le choix et que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Cette fois, je m'assurerai d'avoir mes hommes derrière moi. De plus, il y a cette histoire de Drexis. S'ils décidaient d'attaquer plus tôt, les plans si bien rangés de Palpatine pourraient partir en fumée et il serait alors contraint de se satisfaire des prisonniers que je lui rapporterai. Après tout, je ne suis pas encore capable de contrôler la création de ponts spatiaux._

Arslan se leva et vint s'appuyer sur le tableau de bord. D'un signe de la main, il ordonna le décollage et l'Interceptor se mit en mouvement. Une fois dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant, le jeune homme entra les codes de l'hyper-propulsion et le monstre de métal disparu dans un éclat de lumière.

~ Siège du commandement impérial ~

L'Amiral Stanford avait renvoyé tous les soldats hors du siège de commandement après le départ du Seigneur Hell. Il se tenait seul derrière le trône où l'Empereur venait de reprendre place et il attendait la réponse à la communication que ce dernier venait de lancer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la sonnerie retentit dans le vide puis, enfin, une voix d'homme répondit.

« Oui ?, demanda la voix incertaine.

\- Directeur Krennic, répondit l'Empereur. Quel plaisir de vous entendre.

\- Mon Seigneur ? Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas reconnu vos identifiants d'appel.

\- Nous sommes actuellement en extinction totale de notre système, expliqua l'Empereur. Je dois vous contacter par moyens détournés.

\- Extinction totale ? Vous aussi ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Plus rien ne fonctionne chez nous, toute la station est hors-service. Nous avons reçu une communication de Cassiopea El-Solar et il semblerait que ses rebelles aient prit le contrôle de nos systèmes pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Je vois. Elle est donc parvenue à étendre sa cyber-attaque jusqu'à vous. La capitale est dans la même situation. Vous avez donc entendu son discours, vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle.

\- Tout à fait, votre Excellence. Il semblerait que la question des Archives se soit compliquée. Vous pensez qu'elle a réussi à s'en emparer ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Ces rebelles nous posent problème depuis quelque temps déjà et je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils se mêlent de notre Grand Oeuvre.

\- Peuvent-ils être au courant ?

\- Non, toutes les informations se rapportant à notre arme sont en sécurité et la plupart se trouvent d'ailleurs avec vous sur la station. En revanche, s'ils ont les Archives et qu'ils sont parvenus à les consulter, ils ont pu comprendre que quelque chose se préparait. D'ailleurs, ils ont également appris pour nos actions dans les mines de Kyber. Ils savent que nous en récoltons. El-Solar est une Jedi, elle connait les cristaux et leurs pouvoirs, c'est certainement pour cette raison qu'ils se sont également mis en piste de nos Archives.

\- Comment ont-ils devancé votre homme ? Stanford m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'il était plus que compétent.

\- C'est une histoire compliquée mais, fort heureusement, j'ai pu m'en occuper. L'Amiral reprend les opérations en main, il va se charger de traquer les rebelles pour trouver les Archives. Il sera votre interlocuteur direct désormais.

\- Très bien. Nous devons les trouver rapidement, votre Excellence.

\- Vous ne parvenez toujours pas à avancer ?

\- Il est possible de créer le rayon mais ce dernier est complètement instable et incontrôlable. Impossible de le sortir de son confinement et de l'introduire dans le réacteur. Nous sommes au point mort. Sans ces Archives et les informations qu'elles contiennent, nous ne parviendrons jamais à créer une arme fonctionnelle. Nous avons même tenté de reproduire la technique dont vous nous aviez parlé mais nous avons frôlé la catastrophe et l'explosion. Il semblerait qu'elle ne puisse pas être synthétisée et qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur un grand nombre de cristaux.

\- En parlant des cristaux, pensez-vous en avoir récoltés suffisamment ?

\- Nous en avons un nombre respectable mais, nous craignons que cela ne suffise pas. Arkania se vide, nous arrivons au bout des mines. Nous pensons fouiller Jedha, nous sommes enfin parvenus à nous poser, même si les locaux se montrent très récalcitrants. Il y aurait toujours Ilum…

\- Ilum a été vidée par les Jedi, coupa Palpatine. Il ne reste plus rien. N'allez pas perdre votre temps là-bas.

\- Où pouvons nous trouver d'autres mines dans ce cas ? Les Archives nous donneraient probablement la réponse mais nous ne les avons pas et le temps presse. Nous aurons bientôt épuisé la moitié de nos réserves à force de faire de nouvelles tentatives infructueuses. Et ce n'est pas sur Géonosis que nous allons trouver quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais me renseigner auprès de Vador, répondit l'Empereur après quelques secondes de silence. Il saura peut-être. Les Jedi ont bien dû utiliser d'autres planètes qu'Ilum. Et, dans le pire des cas, il nous restera toujours une dernière option.

\- Laquelle mon Seigneur ?

\- Korriban, dit Palpatine avec un sourire mauvais. Les cristaux du Côté Obscur pris directement à leur source. Je n'ai plus envoyé d'hommes là-bas depuis dix-neuf ans mais il se pourrait que je change d'avis. Ne faites rien pour l'instant, je vous tiendrai au courant. Contentez-vous de vider Arkania et de fouiller Jedha, nous aviserons en fonction des Archives.

\- Bien votre Excellence.

\- Comment se porte notre professeur ? Et sa petite famille ?

\- Pour être honnête, je me fais un peu de souci. Son laboratoire nous avait garanti un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, quel que soit le projet mais, ces derniers temps, je trouve son attitude préoccupante.

\- Développez.

\- Au départ, il se contentait de travailler et de mettre ses incroyables connaissances à notre service sans poser de questions mais, depuis qu'il a entrepris ses recherches sur les cristaux Kyber, je le trouve beaucoup plus tendu. L'arrivée de sa famille sur la station l'a un peu calmé et lui a redonné de la motivation et je pensais donc qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de mou mais, il pose de plus en plus de questions et remet en cause certaines directives. Cela ne me plaît guère.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait refuser de construire notre arme ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse refuser quoi que ce soit, il est à notre service et nous le payons pour son travail. Il sait ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il décidait de se retourner contre nous. Cependant, je ne fais que superviser l'avancée des travaux, je ne suis pas un expert, ni un scientifique comme lui. J'ignore ce qu'il fabrique réellement avec nos cristaux et aucun de mes hommes n'est assez instruit en la matière pour le surveiller habilement et pour contrôler les moindres de ses faits et gestes.

\- Son attitude vous préoccupe réellement ?

\- J'aurais voulu vous dire le contraire, Sire. Mais oui. Je crains fort qu'il n'approuve plus nos plans depuis qu'il a découvert la puissance destructrice que contiennent les cristaux.

\- Très bien. Je prends note de vos inquiétudes. Surveillez-le attentivement, doublez ou triplez la garde s'il le faut. Pour l'instant, il est le seul à pouvoir faire fonctionner le réacteur et nous ne pouvons donc pas nous passer de lui. Faites en sorte qu'il se remette sérieusement au travail. Assurez-vous qu'il suive nos instructions à la lettre.

\- Mais… je vous l'ai dit, mes hommes ne sont pas des experts et…

\- J'entends bien Directeur Krennic, j'entends bien. Mais il existe d'autres moyens de s'assurer la loyauté d'un homme. Vous avez parlé d'une famille je crois?

\- C'est exact, Sire. Une femme et une fille.

\- Quel âge à l'enfant ?

\- Quatre ans il me semble.

\- La vie devant elle donc. Je suppose que le professeur ne voudrait pas que son avenir soit compromis par sa faute. Il doit vouloir ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour sa petite… comment déjà ?

\- Jyn. Elle s'appelle Jyn.

\- Jyn. Je pense qu'elle sera bien plus importante que ses nouvelles considérations de morale, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mon Seigneur.

\- Assurez-vous de bien lui faire passer le message. Je ne voudrais pas créer de malentendus entre nous. Ce serait dommage de perdre un aussi bon élément.

\- Je m'en charge, il se remettra vite sérieusement au travail.

\- Parfait. L'Amiral Stanford va venir à votre rencontre sur la station pour évaluer l'ampleur du chantier et pour constater de lui-même les premiers essais du rayon dont vous venez de me parler. Par la suite, il se chargera de vous apporter les Archives. Le temps presse Directeur Krennic. Les rebelles gagnent en puissance et il est temps de faire passer un message fort à la galaxie. Il est temps de mettre le monde à nos pieds. Avec cette arme, les planètes se soumettront d'elles-mêmes les unes après les autres au risque de devoir subir une annihilation totale. Notre Empire deviendra le plus puissant jamais fondé et plus rien n'y personne n'osera se dresser devant nous. L'avenir nous sourit, Directeur. À nous de le construire à notre image.

\- Je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser nos projets, mon Seigneur. L'arme sera construite et nous serons bientôt invincibles.

\- Faites au mieux concernant les cristaux en attendant les Archives et surveillez le professeur et sa famille. Nous nous chargeons du reste.

\- Avez-vous déjà pensé à un nom pour ce projet, mon Seigneur ? Nous parlons encore de Grand Oeuvre.

\- Nous verrons cela une fois que le réacteur aura donné ses premiers essais concluants. Une fois que je me serai assuré de sa capacité à propager la mort aux quatre coins de ma galaxie. »


	31. Chapitre 31

_**Septième partie**_

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois. Concentre-toi sur les fils lumineux que tu perçois à travers la Force. »

Cassiopea se tenait debout sur une pierre, au milieu d'un ruisseau serpentant dans la jungle de Kidron. La lueur orangée du soleil levant faisait danser des flammes dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle observait Matylda avec attention. Son amie tentait de se concentrer pour entrer en communion avec la Force. Les yeux clos, elle était assise en tailleur au sol, entourée de pierres de différentes tailles.

Les premiers cargos chargés de passagers et de marchandise avaient déjà décollé en direction d'Adumar et Navo s'était attelée à la lourde tâche consistant à dématérialiser les Archives afin de pouvoir mettre le cube en sécurité. Toute la base était en ébullition. Avec l'aide de Quinlan et d'Obi-Wan, les ingénieurs avaient commencé à travailler sur les boucliers et ils faisaient des progrès. Les premières tentatives de fusion avec les cristaux Kyber s'étaient soldées par des échecs mais, grâce aux informations données par les Archives, les deux Maîtres Jedi étaient parvenus à isoler différents processus qui avaient davantage de chances de se montrer fructueux. Wolf et Sor s'occupaient quant à eux des réparations et du réarmement de leurs forces d'attaque. Les Sentinels se tenaient prêts.

Cassiopea savait qu'un affrontement concret avec l'Empire se profilait et elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés. Entraîner Matylda pouvait certes paraître étrange vu l'instabilité de la situation, mais la jeune femme savait tirer profit de tous les atouts à sa disposition. Son amie était sensible à la Force et elle était dotée d'un potentiel considérable. Avec le bon entraînement, elle pourrait devenir un excellent chevalier Jedi. _Et nous en avons bien besoin. Qui sait combien de Sith – je ne vais jamais m'y faire – de Jedi Noirs, Palpatine a à sa disposition. Il pourrait très bien cacher une armée. Seul un sabre laser peut tenir tête à un autre, plus nous en aurons, mieux ce sera_. Suite à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Matylda, Cassiopea avait décidé de changer sa technique d'entraînement. Si la méditation était essentielle, elle était loin d'être concrète et son amie avait besoin de développer rapidement des aptitudes pratiques. Plutôt que de lui enseigner une communion passive avec la Force, Cassiopea avait donc décidé d'initier Matylda aux capacités que cette dernière pouvait lui conférer.

« Et tu penses vraiment que ce sera plus facile pour moi ?, lui demanda Matylda, les yeux toujours clos. Je te rappelle quand même que ça n'a pas été un franc succès la première fois.

\- C'est parce que tu essayais de t'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'empreinte dans le monde réel. Cette fois, nous allons procéder autrement. Tu vas visualiser les fils, comme je te l'ai déjà appris. Une fois que tu les auras dans ton champ de vision, plutôt que d'essayer de les ressentir, je veux que tu tentes de les saisir.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Tire dessus. Ne cherche pas à t'en imprégner avant, nous allons sauter cette étape et voir comment tu réagis. Contente-toi d'essayer de les attraper, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de concret. Imagine que tu tends la main vers eux.

\- Je vais essayer. »

Réajustant sa position, Matylda se concentra et essaya de faire le vide autour d'elle. En théorie, les explications de Cassiopea étaient simples à comprendre mais les mettre en pratique lui semblait bien plus complexe. Depuis son arrivée chez les Sentinels et la découverte de ses supposés dons, la jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait senti des choses changer en elle. Elle ignorait si cela était lié au regard qu'elle portait dorénavant sur le monde ou à sa proximité avec des Chevaliers Jedi, mais elle sentait naître une nouvelle énergie qui s'emparait peu à peu de ses sens. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas certaine d'être assez forte pour apprendre à la maîtriser. Cassiopea semblait pourtant croire en elle et cette confiance lui donnait une nouvelle assurance. Elle avait vu ce dont son amie et les autres Jedi étaient capables et elle ne doutait pas que les Sentinels pourraient bénéficier des pouvoirs d'un nouveau manipulateur de Force. Si ce pouvoir se trouvait quelque part en elle, alors elle allait tout faire pour le réveiller et le faire sien.

Se concentrant sur les conseils donnés par Cassiopea, Matylda chercha à se représenter les fils de Force qui reliaient toutes choses. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver entourée d'une toile lumineuse. _Ce n'était pas aussi rapide la première fois_, se dit la jeune femme en tournant mentalement sur elle-même pour observer l'étrange tableau qui se dessinait autour d'elle. _Ils sont bien plus nombreux que lors de ma première tentative. Peut-être que je me suis effectivement améliorée. Ou alors, Kidron est une planète propice à la Force. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai également ressenti quelque chose sur Kro Var alors que je n'essayais même pas de me concentrer sur les énergies. Je suppose que certains lieux sont davantage imprégnés que d'autres. _

Recentrant son attention sur la tâche à laquelle elle devait s'atteler, Matylda tenta d'isoler les fils connectant les différentes pierres entre elles._ Si je parviens à tirer dessus comme le dit Cassiopea, je devrais réussir à les faire bouger. _La jeune femme se concentra alors sur les lumières les plus proches d'elle et tenta de les saisir. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle poussa un soupir de frustration. _Comment je suis supposée attraper quelque chose qui n'a pas de forme tangible ? Est-ce-que ce ne serait pas plus simple de le faire en se concentrant sur la pierre elle-même ? Je sais que Cassiopea a insisté sur les avantages de la méditation, mais elle a aussi dit que ce n'était pas toujours efficace et qu'il était possible de s'en passer. _Décidant d'abandonner les fils se trouvant à portée de doigt, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder plus loin dans la toile l'entourant. _Tiens, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_ Matylda venait de repérer une sorte de boule de fils de Force de laquelle irradiait une lumière aveuglante. Ses yeux avaient beau être clos elle fut obligée de détourner mentalement le regard pour laisser à son esprit le temps de s'habituer à cette présence. Finalement, elle put à nouveau se concentrer dessus. La Force semblait s'accumuler en un seul endroit et une douce chaleur émanait de la boule lumineuse. _On dirait une étoile brûlante, comme celles que l'on voit sur les planisphères étudiés à l'école. _Curieuse, Matylda tendit une main mentale vers la source d'énergie. _Elle est énorme. Probablement beaucoup plus puissante que tous les autres fils que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent. Peut-être que j'arriverais plus facilement à l'attraper._ La jeune femme plongea sa main dans l'étoile de Force et tira. Une lumière éclatante explosa alors devant ses yeux et Matylda se sentit propulsée en arrière. Elle eut l'impression de tomber durant de longues secondes et d'être sortie de son corps puis, enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre conscience de son corps et de son environnement. Sa respiration était laborieuse et sa vision floue. Finalement, le rythme de son cœur ralentit et elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la jungle de Kidron, près du ruisseau où Cassiopea l'avait conduite. Cependant, elle n'était plus assise mais allongée au sol et les pierres qui l'entouraient auparavant était éparpillées aux quatre coins de la clairière. Certaines avaient même volé en éclats. Cassiopea se trouvait accroupie près d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ?, demanda Matylda en se redressant doucement une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été propulsée dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Cassiopea en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Mes mécanismes de défense sont un peu violents.

\- Tes mécanismes de défense ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait une fois en méditation ?

\- Je me suis représentée les fils de Force et j'ai essayé de les attraper. Je pensais avoir trouvé ceux reliés aux pierres mais je n'arrivais pas à garder une emprise concrète dessus, ils me glissaient entre les mains. Alors j'ai cherché si je pouvais m'entraîner avec quelque chose d'autre et là j'ai vu cette immense boule lumineuse qui ressemblait à une étoile. Je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être plus simple de saisir quelque chose d'aussi grand, donc j'ai mis la main dedans et j'ai tiré dessus comme tu m'avais dit de le faire.

\- Et de toutes tes forces d'ailleurs, ajouta Cassiopea en riant doucement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû ?, s'enquit Matylda. Je sais que je devais me concentrer sur les pierres mais je n'y arrivais vraiment pas.

\- Au contraire, tu as pris la bonne initiative. Plutôt que d'abandonner, tu as cherché une autre solution et tu as procédé par logique. Il est évident que, plus la marque de Force est grande, plus il est facile de s'en approcher et de s'en imprégner. On peut dire que, pour un premier essai, tu as même fait plutôt fort.

\- Sur quoi est-ce-que j'ai tiré exactement ?, demanda Matylda en se tordant nerveusement les mains. J'ai l'impression que tout a volé en éclat autour de moi. Les pierres sont éparpillées partout.

\- Conséquence normale d'une collision de signatures.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Tu as attrapé ma signature de Force. Tous mes boucliers de protection étaient abaissés étant donné que nous ne faisons face à aucun danger imminent et je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai été surprise et je t'ai involontairement jetée dehors ce qui a provoqué une déflagration qui a tout expédié à plusieurs mètres et qui t'a un peu secouée. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais, cette énorme étoile, c'était ta signature ?

\- Oui, Cassiopea avait l'air surprise. Tu ne le savais pas ? Wolf m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'avais retrouvée sur Kro Var. Je pensais que tu avais réussi à la détecter.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment ça, expliqua Matylda. J'ai senti ta présence, comme si tu étais à côté de moi, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je viens de voir.

\- Tu n'avais pas encore assez d'expérience avec les marques de Force pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ma signature, mais tu l'as définitivement sentie. En passant en état méditatif, les Jedi peuvent s'approcher davantage de leurs pairs et perçoivent leur signature plus concrètement. De cette manière, il est possible de créer des liens. Tu as juste réussi à mettre une image et une définition sur la sensation que tu avais eue sur Kro Var.

\- C'est vrai que, Matylda concentra son regard sur son amie. Maintenant que je te regarde, je la vois. Elle est tout autour de toi, c'est impressionnant.

\- Finalement, dit Cassiopea d'un air satisfait. Je pense que cette leçon aura été bien plus productive que je ne l'avais espéré.

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire bouger les pierres. Du moins, pas consciemment.

\- Tu as fait bien mieux que ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Matylda, tu as les yeux ouverts.

\- Évidemment que j'ai les yeux ouverts, pourquoi… oh. »

Ébahie, Matylda fit courir son regard autour d'elle. Les fils lumineux couraient à travers la forêt. Passaient à travers les arbres, entraient dans les ruisseaux, montaient jusqu'au ciel et se concentraient autour de Cassiopea.

« Je vois tout, souffla Matylda. Sans même me concentrer, c'est comme si c'était naturel.

\- Je crois que nous avons débloqué ta vision. Désormais, tu devrais être capable de déceler la Force autour de toi sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort. Je vais rapidement t'apprendre à dissimuler les fils parce que, les avoir constamment dans ton champ de vision n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, mais la sensation ne disparaîtra plus jamais.

\- Tout ce que je sens, je vais le sentir pour toujours ?

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître effrayant, dit doucement Cassiopea. Mais tu vas t'y habituer.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a rajouté un sixième sens.

\- C'est l'idée. Dorénavant, tu vas ressentir chaque mouvement et chaque perturbation dans la Force. Tu vas pouvoir déceler toutes les signatures et faire la part entre le Côté Lumineux et le Côté Obscur de la Force, ce qui te permettra de déceler des dangers potentiels. Ta signature était déjà visible avant, mais ton éveil vient de la faire quadrupler de puissance. Je vais devoir t'apprendre à la masquer. À partir de maintenant, tu vas être catégorisée comme Jedi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la voir. Je vois nettement la tienne, mais rien autour de moi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas capable de voir nos propres signatures, seulement celles des autres. Le seul moment où nous arrivons à la percevoir c'est lorsque des liens sont formés.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Ma signature je veux dire.

\- Et bien, Cassiopea se recula légèrement pour observer son amie. Je dirais qu'elle suit toutes les courbes de ton corps, un peu comme une aura. Elle est légèrement colorée, quand tu bouges, elle reflète les couleurs autour de toi. C'est un signe de pureté. Elle ondule aussi, comme des vagues. Elle est très jolie.

\- Et elles sont toutes uniques ?

\- Oui, il peut y avoir des ressemblances si les Jedi se ressemblent, notamment dans leurs convictions, mais tu ne trouveras jamais deux signatures identiques.

\- La tienne est immense, Matylda se leva et tourna autour de Cassiopea. J'avais raison, on dirait bien une étoile et c'est comme si elle avait des rayons. Blanche et brillante, comme une pierre précieuse.

\- C'est généralement ce qu'on me dit si je demande de la décrire, dit Cassiopea en souriant. Mis à part Quinlan. Lui, il a réussi à me sortir qu'elle ressemblait à une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Beaucoup moins flatteur.

\- D'où a-t-il sorti ça ?

\- D'après lui, cela viendrait de ma dangerosité naturelle.

\- Et c'est lui qui dit ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu as parlé de lien entre Jedi, reprit Matylda en se rasseyant. J'ai entendu Maître Kenobi dire quelque chose à ce sujet à Quinlan. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Il est possible de créer des connexions entre des Chevaliers Jedi. La plus fréquente est celle qui lie un Padawan à son Maître. En temps normal, la connexion est éphémère, elle ne dure que le temps de l'apprentissage. Une fois que le Padawan est sacré Chevalier, il faut rompre le lien.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Matylda. C'est encore une histoire d'attachement et de sentiments.

\- Tu apprends vite, sourit Cassiopea. C'est exactement ça. Un Maître et son Padawan peuvent devenir extrêmement proches durant l'entraînement de ce dernier et un tel attachement est mal vu par le Code et considéré comme étant devenu inutile une fois l'apprentissage terminé.

\- Mais, rompre le lien doit être horrible alors.

\- La plupart des duos ne le font pas sciemment. Ils cessent juste de communiquer par son biais et s'éloignent progressivement l'un de l'autre en partant sur des missions très différentes par exemple. Le lien finit alors par se rompre naturellement et tout se passe généralement bien, même s'il y a des cas exceptionnels pour qui c'est bien plus difficile.

\- Tu as dit que la connexion était éphémère en temps normal. Cela veut dire que certains duos ne rompent pas le lien ? Même si c'est interdit par le Code ?

\- Demande à Obi-Wan ce qu'il en pense, répondit Cassiopea en riant. Le lien qui l'unissait à Anakin était bien trop fort pour être rompu naturellement et, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient fait quoi que ce soit pour essayer de s'en défaire.

\- Alors ils sont restés liés ?

\- Bien sûr. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, cela aurait été bien trop pénible de vivre ça.

\- Et toi ? Tu as toujours ton lien avec Quinlan ?

\- Mon cas est un peu différent mais oui, je l'ai toujours. Notre séparation a été brutale et j'étais encore Padawan, nous n'avons jamais passé ce cap ensemble et le lien est donc resté. À présent, il est évident que nous allons le conserver. Celui que j'ai avec Obi-Wan aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Attends, tu en as aussi un avec Maître Kenobi ?

\- Il m'a formée pendant une année, même s'il est un peu moins puissant que celui que je partage avec Quinlan, le lien est bien présent. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'Ordre, j'ai bloqué toutes mes connexions pour que personne ne puisse me retrouver mais je ne les ai jamais rompues. J'en partageais une avec Anakin mais celle-ci s'est éteinte il y a presque cinq ans maintenant.

\- Vous étiez vraiment très proches alors. Je suppose qu'un lien de ce genre – entre deux Jedi qui ne partagent pas une relation de Maître et Padawan – devait être très rare.

\- Plus que rare même. Et interdit aussi. Mais bon, Anakin et moi n'avons jamais été très respectueux du Code de manière générale.

\- Tu as encore d'autres connexions ? Avec Ann-Mary ?

\- Oh non ! Annie est bien trop fidèle au Code pour créer ce genre de lien. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle ait rompu celui qu'elle partageait avec Maître Windu immédiatement après la fin de son apprentissage. Après, ils avaient une relation que je qualifierais de quasi-professionnelle ou, en tout cas, de professeur et élève, alors je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comparer avec Quinlan et moi ou Obi-Wan et Anakin. Non, je n'avais pas de liens de Force avec d'autres Jedi.

\- Et, autres que Jedi ?, demanda Matylda nonchalamment.

\- Tu sais que je te vois venir à mille parsecs là ?

\- Quoi ? Ma question est loin d'être bête.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Cassiopea passa inconsciemment la main sous sa poitrine. C'est juste que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre.

\- Mais il y a forcément quelque chose, non ? Je veux dire, toutes ces choses, ces symptômes inexpliqués, il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça.

\- Je suppose, soupira Cassiopea. Il est clair que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et j'ai bien l'intention de trouver de quoi il s'agit mais nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire avant.

\- Il ne faudra peut-être pas trop traîner non plus, dit Matylda. Nous risquons de croiser à nouveau sa route. Et puis, avec toutes les choses bizarres que tu nous as racontées, qui sait comment il pourrait réagir.

\- Je ne sais rien du tout des Seigneurs Sith, mais il est vrai que son attitude sur Kro Var était relativement incompréhensible.

\- Mais tu n'as plus eu de symptômes depuis n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de malaises ou que sais-je ?

\- Non, plus rien. Par contre, j'ignore ce que cela peut vouloir dire.

\- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose et ça aurait perturbé l'étrange connexion que vous avez. Qui sait, avec la Force, je crois avoir compris que tout est possible.

\- C'est vrai oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet. Nous devrions plutôt nous concentrer sur toi et sur tes progrès. Maintenant que ta vision est éveillée, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te bloquer en état méditatif et manipuler l'énergie qui t'entoure va te sembler plus simple. Je vais aussi pouvoir t'aider, si la méditation est personnelle, le reste peut s'enseigner de manière bien plus concrète. Démonstration ?

\- Cassiopea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu évites le sujet.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Si. Je l'avais déjà remarqué avant mais maintenant, c'est évident. Il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait subir autre chose !

\- Non non, il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce que je vous ai raconté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Il est clair que tu ne veux pas en parler mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Tu évites ouvertement le sujet, à chaque fois que nous essayons de creuser, tu détournes la conversation mais cela n'empêche que tu es visiblement perturbée par toute cette histoire.

\- Matylda…

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est juste, Cassiopea se passa une main dans les cheveux. Je ne comprends rien à tout ce qu'il se passe mais je sais une chose. C'est une affaire que je dois régler seule, en tout cas, pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à éclaircir toute l'histoire. Ensuite, nous pourrons en parler. Et puis, pour être franche, je préfèrerais ne pas y penser pour le moment. Avec l'Empire qui nous tourne autour et qui manigance je ne sais quoi, les Archives et l'évacuation de la base, je pense que nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

\- D'accord, abdiqua Matylda. Mais tu me promets que tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas. Si tu avais, je ne sais pas moi, de nouveaux symptômes étranges ou des hallucinations ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

\- Je te promets que, s'il devait se passer quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant, je vous le dirais immédiatement.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Tu prends de l'autorité ma parole, souffla Cassiopea en riant. Allez, on s'y remet ? »

Cassiopea se releva et aida Matylda à en faire de même. D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme souleva l'un des rochers tombés plus loin et le posa délicatement aux pieds de son amie. Matylda regarda la pierre d'un air dubitatif.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais réussir à soulever ça ?

\- Tu perçois la Force autour du rocher ?

\- Oui, je vois les fils d'énergie mais ce sont les mêmes qu'avant et je n'ai pas réussi à les attraper.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de te concentrer sur la perception à présent, tu dois juste penser à la pierre. L'idée, c'est d'y croire. Tu sais que c'est possible, tu l'as déjà vu faire auparavant. Manipuler la Force, c'est avant tout une question de mental et de confiance en soi. Elle ne t'obéira pas si tu doutes. Imagine que tu soulèves ce rocher d'une seule main et qu'il ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

\- Facile à dire…

\- Essaie de ne pas penser au côté technique de la chose. Cherche la Force en toi et propulse la sur l'objet visé en te représentant le résultat que tu souhaites atteindre. Si ça t'aide, tu peux faire le mouvement avec les mains, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. C'est dans ta tête que ça se passe.

\- Et si elle est trop lourde pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de poids, dit Cassiopea en riant. D'accord, certaines choses seront toujours un peu plus complexes à manipuler mais, que tu essayes de soulever une feuille de papier ou un Croiseur interstellaire, le processus sera toujours le même. La Force nous entoure et elle s'imprègne dans toutes choses. Leur poids réel n'a aucune importance.

\- Finalement, je crois que je veux bien une nouvelle démonstration. »

Cassiopea rit et vint se placer aux côtés de Matylda. Cette dernière recula de quelques pas pour observer la scène. Cassiopea avisa le rocher durant quelques secondes avant de monter délicatement sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel, le long de son corps. Lentement, la pierre suivit le mouvement et se décolla du sol pour se mettre à flotter doucement dans les airs, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nuage. Cassiopea tourna les yeux vers le ruisseau serpentant dans la clairière et fit un geste de la tête dans sa direction. Sous le regard ébahi de Matylda, un filet d'eau quitta son lit et se dirigea droit vers la Jedi avant de venir s'enrouler autour de la pierre qui lévitait toujours. Le liquide se sépara ensuite en plusieurs bulles de différentes tailles qui se mirent à tourbillonner sur elles-mêmes dans un étrange ballet aquatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cassiopea ferma le poing. La pierre vint se reposer au sol et les bulles d'eau filèrent se jeter dans la rivière.

« D'accord, dit Matylda après quelques secondes de silence. Évidemment, quand c'est toi qui le fait, tout cela a l'air d'être d'une simplicité enfantine.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, répondit Cassiopea. Pour pouvoir faire bouger des choses avec la Force, il ne faut pas se concentrer sur la nature de l'objet que tu essayes de manipuler. Son poids, sa taille, sa forme, tout ça, c'est accessoire. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de le vouloir. Tu vois l'objet, tu le visualises à travers les énergies qui le traversent et tu te représentes ce que tu voudrais en faire. Ensuite, tu projettes de la puissance dessus.

\- Bon, Matylda souffla un grand coup. On va laisser tomber la théorie. Je vais essayer, on sera vite fixées.

\- Maître Yoda t'aurait répondu qu'essayer ne te servira jamais à rien, s'amusa Cassiopea.

\- J'ai du mal à voir en quoi cette réponse peut être qualifiée de pédagogique.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Cassiopea en s'esclaffant. Il avait pour habitude de dire à ses élèves qu'ils avaient le choix entre faire quelque chose ou ne pas le faire. Essayer se situe quelque part entre les deux et, pour lui, cela ne menait à rien. C'est peut-être un peu brutal ou pas vraiment pédagogique, mais cela revient à dire la même chose que moi. Tu dois y croire et vouloir le faire. Tant que tu douteras, tu n'y parviendras pas. »

Matylda hocha la tête et se mit face à la pierre. Elle voyait très bien ce que Cassiopea essayait de lui dire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle en était véritablement capable. Pour son amie, les choses avaient dû être beaucoup plus simples. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que cette dernière soulevait déjà des pierres sans aucune difficulté à l'âge de quatre ans. Un enfant ne devait pas se poser de questions, tout cela n'avait dû être qu'un jeu pour elle. _En tout cas, il faut que j'y arrive. J'ai bien l'intention de devenir une vraie Jedi et soulever des objets doit faire partie des qualifications de base. Comparé à la recherche et la fabrication du sabre laser, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. _La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et concentra son regard sur sa cible. Les fils lumineux de Force lui apparaissaient distinctement autour de la pierre et la reliaient parfois à d'autres éléments présents dans la clairière. Matylda savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sa propre signature de Force mais elle se concentra pour tenter de la distinguer. Retenant son souffle, la jeune femme bloqua les sons provenant de la nature et des moteurs des vaisseaux qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait eu le temps de pratiquer la méditation depuis la première leçon que lui avait donnée Cassiopea et elle commençait à maîtriser cette technique qui lui permettait de se sentir plus calme et plus apaisée. Une fois plongée dans sa bulle, sa respiration régulée, elle fixa son regard sur deux fils de Force qui semblaient retenir la pierre plus fermement que les autres. Matylda tendit les mains, paumes vers le haut, et fit mine de les placer sous les deux fils. Elle se mit à pousser doucement, comme si elle se servait des fils pour en faire des leviers. Il ne se passa rien. La pierre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. _D'accord._

Matylda réajusta sa position et replaça ses mains plus bas. _Cassiopea a dit que je devais projeter de la puissance dessus. La Force réagit à la Force. Comment je suis supposée faire ça si je n'arrive pas à percevoir ma signature ? Je dois probablement juste essayer de la sentir. _La jeune femme se concentra à nouveau sur elle-même et repensa à la description que Cassiopea avait faite de sa signature. Elle se représenta des vagues de couleurs ondulant contre sa peau à l'image de celles traversant le ruisseau tout près d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvenait presque à ressentir leur caresse accompagnée d'un léger picotement. Encore une fois, elle plaça ses mains autour de la pierre devant elle. Elle poussa à nouveau contre les fils de Force mais, cette fois, elle fit courir les vagues jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Fermant les yeux, elle donna une impulsion mentale et envoya les vagues hors de son corps. Tout d'abord elle ne ressentit rien de particulier. Cependant, rien ne sembla bloquer ses mains et elle continua donc de les faire monter progressivement devant elle. _Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très productive._ Matylda gardait les yeux clos. _Je devrais peut-être abandonner._ À l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à laisser retomber ses bras, elle entendit Cassiopea rire derrière elle. Curieuse, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. La pierre lévitait plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Oh mon dieu, souffla Matylda sans oser baisser les bras. Mais, comment j'ai fait ça ?

\- Je ne dois pas être une si mauvaise professeure finalement, s'amusa Cassiopea.

\- J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils. Mais je n'ai rien senti de particulier.

\- Ce genre d'exercice est une seconde nature pour les Jedi. Au bout d'un moment, cela deviendra aussi naturel que de marcher. Tu n'auras plus besoin de te concentrer comme tu l'as fait. Un seul geste suffira.

\- Vu la manière dont tu fais fuser les objets dans tous les sens, je suppose que tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Tout est une question d'entraînement. Si tu essayes de soulever plusieurs objets par jour – tu peux te servir de n'importe quoi en fonction de l'endroit où tu te trouves – tu devrais rapidement prendre le pli. Ensuite, nous pourrons travailler sur des actions plus précises, comme déplacer plusieurs choses à la fois ou accomplir certains gestes à distance. Faire démarrer un speeder, déverrouiller une porte, désactiver des alarmes et plein d'autres choses sympathiques du genre.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir faire tout ça. En plus d'être très pratiques, je ne doute pas que ce soit le genre de techniques qui peuvent s'avérer utiles dans toutes sortes de situations tendues.

\- Exactement. Tu veux essayer de la déplacer pour voir ?

\- Comment je procède ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Maintenant que tu l'as dans les airs, tu peux la diriger comme bon te semble. Dirige-la à l'aide de tes mains. »

Matylda retourna son regard vers la pierre. Délicatement, elle la poussa vers la gauche et elle suivit le mouvement souplement. Prenant confiance, la jeune femme se mit à enchaîner différents mouvements, faisant tourner la pierre sur elle-même ou lui faisant décrire des arcs de cercle tout autour de la clairière. Matylda éclata d'un rire joyeux en envoyant le rocher dans les airs avant de le réceptionner plus bas. Sans prévenir, elle expédia ce dernier dans la direction de Cassiopea qui l'arrêta net à un mètre d'elle.

« C'est ce que j'appelle une progression fulgurante, commenta Cassiopea en faisant tourner la pierre au bout de son doigt. Je pense que nous allons vite pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Il y a d'autres choses à savoir au sujet de la Force ? Je veux dire entre la méditation, la manipulation d'objets et les sabres laser, il y aura d'autres pratiques que je devrai apprendre ?

\- Il existe de nombreuses techniques mais tu feras tes choix toi-même une fois que tu auras acquis les bases. Après, il y a toujours la persuasion. C'est assez pratique.

\- Tu parles de la manipulation d'esprit ? J'avoue que j'ai plus de mal à voir comment ça fonctionne.

\- Je t'apprendrai. C'est un peu plus compliqué mais très loin d'être impossible. Tu veux bien te baisser ?

\- Me baisser ? Pourquoi ? »

Matylda n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Cassiopea prit de l'élan et propulsa le rocher à pleine vitesse dans sa direction. La jeune femme poussa une petite exclamation et se baissa brusquement. Une fois la pierre passée au-dessus de sa tête, elle se releva et regarda Cassiopea d'un air ébahi. Cette dernière riait aux éclats et semblait fixer son regard plus loin dans la clairière. Curieuse, Matylda se retourna.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, Obi-Wan avançait dans la clairière, le rocher en lévitation au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je teste vos réflexes, Maître, répondit Cassiopea d'un air joueur. Il faut bien vous entretenir un peu.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père, Cassiopea. Moi qui me trouvais encore en forme, tu as ruiné ma confiance en moi.

\- Il vous faudrait bien plus que ça, Maître.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Obi-Wan posa délicatement le rocher au sol. Que faites-vous ici toutes les deux ? Navo m'a dit que vous étiez parties très tôt ce matin.

\- Je m'improvise professeure, répondit Cassiopea. Je fais travailler Matylda pour qu'elle puisse développer ses dons de Force. Nous avons fait des progrès, la manipulation d'objets ne semble plus avoir de secrets pour elle.

\- Tu exagères un peu là, dit Matylda.

\- Les Sentinels vont bientôt compter une nouvelle Jedi parmi leurs rangs si je comprends bien, constata Obi-Wan en souriant.

\- Nous avons encore du travail, mais je suis confiante, approuva Cassiopea. D'ici quelque temps, nous pourrons nous atteler à la construction du sabre laser.

\- Je suis persuadé que Matylda est une élève très assidue.

\- Je serais ravi de te donner quelques conseils si tu le souhaites, dit Obi-Wan. Et je pense que Quinlan n'y verra pas d'inconvénient non plus.

\- Quinlan va sauter sur l'occasion, commenta Cassiopea en secouant la tête. Mais j'ai des doutes sur la qualité de ses conseils. Tu peux en croire mon expérience, Matylda. J'en ai fait les frais pendant quatre ans. Parfois, il vaut mieux faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il te conseille.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas démentir, approuva Obi-Wan. Je connais Quinlan depuis que nous avons cinq ans et j'ai l'impression qu'il se détériore avec les années.

\- Je prends note, dit Matylda en riant.

\- En revanche, reprit Cassiopea. Tu peux suivre Maître Kenobi ici présent les yeux fermés. C'est un excellent professeur.

\- Cassiopea me flatte, il y a eu bien meilleur que moi.

\- Il n'empêche qu'à nous deux – et je laisse délibérément Quinlan en dehors de ça pour cause d'absence totale de pédagogie – nous devrions réussir à faire de toi une excellente Jedi.

\- Nous faisons une bonne équipe, approuva Obi-Wan. Je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, dit Matylda en souriant.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter la leçon ici pour aujourd'hui, Cassiopea leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil est déjà bien haut et nous avons encore des choses à faire.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous chercher, dit Obi-Wan. Nous avons du nouveau avec les boucliers. Les ingénieurs ont passé la nuit dessus et je pense que nous tenons le bon bout. Nous allions faire les derniers tests mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais certainement voir ça.

\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, répondit Cassiopea. »


	32. Chapitre 32

Le centre de contrôle grouillait de monde lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les ingénieurs, plongés derrière leurs écrans, échangeaient de manière animée entre eux tandis que Quinlan effectuait les dernières vérifications nécessaires avant le lancement de la procédure d'essai. Derrière le poste de contrôle central, Navo tapait frénétiquement sur un clavier. Elle sursauta lorsque Cassiopea vint regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Du nouveau ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, répondit l'informaticienne. J'ai terminé de mettre au point mes derniers codages, d'après les premiers résultats de cette nuit, nous devrions nous approcher du résultat escompté.

\- Obi-Wan m'a dit que vous étiez presque certains d'avoir réussi.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde pense, soupira Navo. Mais tu me connais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout remettre en question. Je ne serai satisfaite qu'une fois les tests concluants. Si les boucliers tiennent et fonctionnent comme nous l'espérons, alors je pourrai passer à autre chose.

\- Tu auras surtout besoin de repos, dit Cassiopea en massant légèrement les épaules de son amie. Tu n'as presque pas fermé l'oeil depuis l'attaque et je doute que tu ais beaucoup dormi durant mon absence.

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'étais concentrée sur le décodage des Archives. Le processus de dématérialisation avance bien d'ailleurs. Je pense avoir trouvé le bon programme, tout est bien plus simple maintenant que nous sommes à l'intérieur, même si j'ai pu remarquer que certaines données étaient encore codées.

\- Nous verrons cela à un autre moment. De toute manière, je doute que nous ayons besoin de toutes les informations contenues dans le cube. Pour le reste, nous aviserons en fonction de la situation. Tu donnes combien de temps au programme ? Je voudrais pouvoir sortir le cube d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

\- Quelques jours je pense. Peut-être une ou deux semaines maximum. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les données s'exportent assez rapidement mais il y a tellement de dossiers là-dedans… je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une mine d'informations aussi conséquente. Je t'avoue que je suis assez tentée d'en faire un tour complet.

\- Une fois que les choses seront revenues à la normale – si tant est qu'elles le redeviennent un jour – je te promets que nous irons nous promener dans l'antre des secrets Jedi. Mais pour l'heure, nous allons nous contenter de nous en servir pour arrêter Palpatine.

\- Tu as raison, comment avance le transfert vers Adumar ?

\- Plutôt bien. Je pense que je vais ordonner le déplacement de tous les civils d'ici la fin de la semaine. Si les boucliers tiennent, la plupart des ingénieurs pourront également rejoindre leurs familles là-bas. Cela leur permettra de commencer à mettre en place des défenses similaires. Si Adumar doit devenir notre nouvelle base, il faut qu'elle soit rapidement opérationnelle.

\- Ça me fait de la peine d'abandonner Kidron. Nous étions bien ici.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut partir avant que l'Empereur n'apprenne où nous nous trouvons. Une fois sur Adumar, nous serons à nouveau intouchables.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne perdra pas une seconde pour nous attaquer si Vénusii-Arcadia venait à cracher le morceau. Surtout après le petit discours que tu leur as servi. Rien qu'à imaginer sa tête, j'ai envie de rire.

\- J'espère en tout cas qu'il a bien compris mon message. Tu penses que leurs systèmes sont toujours hors-service ?

\- Au moins jusqu'à ce soir si j'ai bien fait mon travail. Après, ils peuvent toujours se connecter à leurs vaisseaux mais je doute que ce soit aussi efficace.

\- Certainement pas, non. Je pense que toute la capitale doit être plongée dans le chaos. Surtout le Sénat.

\- Sélène m'a dit la même chose.

\- Où sont les autres d'ailleurs ?, Cassiopea regarda autour d'elle.

\- Dans l'observatoire. Sor et Wolf arrivent au bout de l'inventaire et ils ont pris contact avec Alderaan et nos autres partenaires pour parler affaire et réarmement. Les filles et Ivan sont avec eux.

\- Au moins, nous pouvons dire que la journée s'annonce bien. Si les boucliers fonctionnent et si nous parvenons à commander du nouveau matériel, nous pourrons souffler un peu. Surtout que, entre mon absence et le siège de Vénusii-Arcadia, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous intéresser aux dernières manœuvres de l'Empire. Les cristaux et les Archives c'est une chose, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de délaisser tout le reste. Palpatine ne va probablement pas mettre son opération de conquête entre parenthèses juste pour nous courir après, ses hommes sont certainement toujours à l'oeuvre et des peuples entiers attendent de l'aide. Il va falloir nous recentrer sur nos objectifs premiers.

\- Tu as raison, Wolf m'a dit la même chose ce matin. Je pense qu'ils seront toujours en négociation une fois que nous aurons terminé ici. Tu pourras discuter avec Bail et les autres représentants pour faire le point. Si les boucliers sont opérationnels, d'autres planètes pourraient aussi en profiter.

\- Il va falloir organiser des déplacements de toute façon. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de communiquer les coordonnées de notre nouvelle base à qui que ce soit, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Les transactions vont devoir se faire en terrains neutres ou chez nos partenaires directement. Nous allons devoir nous organiser intelligemment pour tout gérer à la fois.

\- Sélène est une excellente négociatrice, commenta Navo. Son expertise pourrait s'avérer utile dans les mois à venir.

\- J'y avais aussi pensé, approuva Cassiopea. Il est temps pour ces demoiselles de prendre leur place parmi les Sentinels. Je vais en parler avec elles.

\- Comment va Matylda ? Vous avez disparu pendant un certain temps ce matin.

\- Nous avons travaillé la Force, dit Cassiopea en regardant Matylda qui discutait avec Obi-Wan. Elle a déjà fait de grands progrès, je pense qu'il sera bientôt temps pour elle de construire son sabre laser.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les Sentinels sont entrain de devenir un refuge pour Jedi ?, demanda Navo en riant.

\- Parce que notre présence illumine vos journées ?, intervint soudain Quinlan en passant un bras autour des épaules de Cassiopea.

\- N'en faites pas trop non plus, dit cette dernière. Vous êtes plutôt du genre à ruiner la journée des gens.

\- Je suis profondément blessé et outré par cette remarque. Est-ce-que j'aurai au moins le droit de donner quelques leçons à Matylda ? Obi-Wan a manqué de s'étouffer quand j'ai soulevé l'idée. Pourtant, je suis certain que je pourrai lui apporter quelque chose de différent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Matylda n'est pas comme moi, Maître. Je pense plutôt qu'elle préférera rester dans la tradition des Jedi.

\- Pas de Lumière de Force donc ?

\- Je pense que nous allons nous en abstenir pour l'instant. Comment avance la procédure de test des boucliers ?

\- De mon côté, je pense que nous sommes fin prêts au lancement. Je n'attends plus que le feu vert du cerveau en chef.

\- Tout est au point, répondit Navo. Je ne vois plus rien à modifier.

\- Alors c'est parti. »

Le silence s'installa rapidement dans le centre de contrôle tandis que les ingénieurs reprenaient leurs places et se mettaient à pianoter rapidement sur leurs claviers. Navo donnait les directives et Cassiopea s'adossa entre Quinlan et Obi-Wan dans le fond de la pièce. Sur les écrans géants, les trois Jedi avaient une vue éclatée de Kidron depuis l'espace. Les points d'ancrage des boucliers clignotaient en rouge, signe d'un déploiement imminent. En orbite de la planète, Barret et l'escadron des BLUE se tenaient prêts à lancer des tirs d'essai.

« Allez-y, dit finalement Navo. »

La lumière s'éteignit dans le centre de contrôle tandis que les ingénieurs actionnèrent leurs dernières commandes. Dans un grondement sourd, les boucliers jaillirent de leurs points d'ancrage pour venir couvrir toute la surface habitée de la planète. Cassiopea se pencha en avant pour les observer attentivement. À première vue, ils ne semblaient en rien différents de ceux qu'elle avait fait installer quelques années auparavant mais ils avaient au moins l'air d'avoir retrouvé leur force suite aux attaques des impériaux. Navo donna un nouvel ordre et les ingénieurs activèrent les panneaux de renvoi de projectiles.

« Barret, dit l'informaticienne dans son comm'link. C'est le moment. Donne tout ce que tu as.

\- À vos ordres madame, répondit le pilote tandis que ses chasseurs se mettaient en formation d'attaque.

\- Nous allons enfin voir ce que ça donne, murmura Quinlan à Cassiopea. Si tout se passe comme je le pense, le résultat va être assez spectaculaire.

\- Pas trop quand même j'espère, répondit Cassiopea sur le même ton. Je ne voudrais pas perdre des chasseurs dans la manœuvre.

\- Navo et Barret en ont discuté avant, intervint Obi-Wan. Nous n'avons pas activé toutes les fonctions des boucliers, les projectiles retourneront vers leur point d'envoi et les chasseurs auront largement le temps de se déplacer avant. Et quand Quinlan dit spectaculaire, il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je pense que les prochaines personnes qui tenteront une attaque auront une belle surprise.

\- Si ça marche, il faudra recréer le même programme sur Adumar. Nous allons déménager malgré tout, par sécurité.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Quinlan. Ceux-là font office de test et Navo pense même que nous pourrons dupliquer les dossiers ou je ne sais quoi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les ingénieurs n'auront pas besoin de tout recommencer une fois là-bas.

\- Cette femme est vraiment impressionnante, ajouta Obi-Wan. On dirait que son cerveau est branché en permanence à un ordinateur.

\- Elle n'arrête jamais, confirma Cassiopea. Je pense que nous aurions eu bien du mal à nous en sortir sans elle.

\- Cass, les interrompit Navo. C'est parti.

\- Alors voyons ça. »

L'escadron des BLUE se rapprochait en piqué de Kidron, canons chargés. D'un seul mouvement, tous les chasseurs lâchèrent des salves de missiles vers les boucliers avant de redresser leur trajectoire et de se rabattre hors du champ déflecteur de ces derniers. Dans le centre de contrôle, tout le monde retint son souffle tandis que les premiers projectiles vinrent s'écraser sur les parois protectrices. Les boucliers, jusqu'alors invisibles, virèrent au rouge comme à leur accoutumée, prêts à retourner les munitions à l'envoyeur. Cependant, les parois se mirent à crépiter et, soudain, s'illuminèrent d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Les missiles furent enveloppés de lumière avant de se décoller et de fuser, plus rapides que le son, dans le sens inverse. Comme des boules d'énergie, ils implosèrent en plein vol dans une myriade de particules qui auraient suffit à éliminer au moins une dizaine de bombardiers. Et, alors que le spectacle semblait être terminé, les parois des boucliers s'illuminèrent à nouveau et expulsèrent une onde de choc brutale et meurtrière qui provoqua une déformation dans la structure même de l'espace environnant. Dans un silence sourd où seul perçait un sifflement strident, les Sentinels purent observer la puissance dévastatrice de leurs nouvelles armes tandis que la déformation s'effondra sur elle-même aspirant toute la matière se trouvant à proximité dans un trou noir instantané qui se referma sur le coup. Doucement, les boucliers cessèrent d'émettre le moindre son et redevinrent invisibles.

Dans le centre de contrôle, le silence persista encore quelques instants puis tous poussèrent des cris de victoire. Les ingénieurs se levèrent pour se congratuler, Navo se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de soulagement tandis que Matylda la félicitait en riant et Quinlan souleva Cassiopea en chantant des hymnes à la victoire.

« C'est encore plus efficace que ce que j'imaginais, commenta Obi-Wan. Je pense que vous êtes prêts à accueillir n'importe qui.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une explosion pareille, dit Matylda. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Navo sera sans doute la plus à même de t'expliquer, répondit Cassiopea. Le plus important, c'est que tout fonctionne. Entre la technologie des boucliers et la puissance du Kyber, nous sommes parvenus à créer une barrière quasi-infranchissable. Les impériaux vont adorer s'ils venaient à nous rendre visite. Bon travail tout le monde, je pense que vous avez tous mérité un peu de repos. Je vous transférerai vos prochains ordres de missions dans la journée, sachez d'avance que la plupart d'entre vous va très probablement s'envoler pour Adumar avant la fin de la semaine. Il faut commencer à installer cette technologie autour de notre nouvelle base et les Sentinels sur place ont besoin de renfort pour tout organiser. D'ici là, vous êtes libres. Toi aussi Navo, juste le temps d'aller voir Wolf et tu pourras retrouver ton lit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit la Miralan. Je suis encore opérationnelle, je dormirai bien cette nuit. Les garçons vont avoir besoin d'aide pour les inventaires, j'ai des logiciels pré-fabriqués pour ce genre de procédure.

\- Comme tu le sens, abdiqua Cassiopea. Direction l'observatoire – Maître, arrêtez de vous trémousser – nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. »

La petite troupe était encore plongée dans une grande discussion sur les pouvoirs insoupçonnés du Kyber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'observatoire où les attendait le reste de la bande. Ivan, Emiliana et Ann-Mary étaient concentrés sur les registres du personnel tandis que Sor et Sélène étaient visiblement occupés à tracer des plans de route. Ce fut Wolf qui les remarqua le premier. Assis dans le fauteuil de Cassiopea, il était entouré d'écrans sur lesquels s'affichaient différentes personnes. Sur celui du centre, le visage de Bail Organa s'illumina en voyant les Jedi approcher.

« Maître Kenobi !, s'exclama le Sénateur. Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

\- Les choses n'ont pas vraiment suivi le cours que j'avais envisagé, répondit Obi-Wan. Mais je suis également ravi de vous revoir. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Très bien, ou tout du moins, aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances actuelles.

\- Et votre famille ?, enchaîna Obi-Wan avec un drôle d'air.

\- À merveille merci, répondit Bail sur le même ton. Ma fille grandit de jour en jour.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

\- Quoi de neuf Sénateur ?, coupa Quinlan en se glissant dans le champ de vision du dirigeant d'Alderaan.

\- Bonjour Maître Vos, j'aurais souhaité clamer ma surprise de vous savoir en vie mais, vous connaissant, je n'en suis pas très étonné.

\- Je suis indestructible !, se vanta le Kiffar.

\- Certes…, dit Cassiopea d'un ton blasé en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil aux côtés de Wolf. Messieurs Dames bonjour, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce rendez-vous imprévu mais nous sommes dans une situation relativement instable et nous avons grandement besoin de votre aide.

\- Le Commandant Valdez nous a exposé toute la situation, répondit une Togruta âgée. C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé, heureusement que vos défenses ont tenu le choc. Nous allons bien sûr vous aider à retrouver le maximum de votre armement. Je suis prête à organiser une rencontre dès que possible. Nous avons déjà établi la liste des choses à vous fournir.

\- Je serai également du voyage, Cassiopea, poursuivit Bail Organa. Wolf m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de matériaux pour boucliers ?

\- Si vous pouviez me préparer une commande identique à la première, j'en serais ravie, acquiesça Cassiopea. Nous allons avoir besoin de doubler nos défenses. Quinlan et Obi-Wan viennent de mettre au point un nouveau système avec Navo et nous allons devoir le placer sur de nouveaux boucliers.

\- Alors je vais vous apporter tout ça. L'Empereur me laisse relativement tranquille ces derniers temps et, au vu de ton apparition remarquée de cette nuit, je suppose que c'est en rapport avec ces cristaux dont tu as parlé ?

\- Vous avez vu mon discours ? Je vous pensais sur Alderaan.

\- J'y suis maintenant, je viens d'arriver. Mais, cette nuit, je me trouvais au Sénat pour une cession urgente. Dis-moi, que prépare-t-il exactement ?

\- Quelque chose de mauvais, répondit Cassiopea. Je vous en dirai plus lorsque j'aurai une réponse précise à vous apporter mais sachez juste qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une arme. »

À ces mots, les alliés des Sentinels commencèrent tous à s'agiter et à murmurer entre eux, visiblement inquiets. Cassiopea s'empressa de les rassurer.

« Pour l'instant, je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne dispose pas des moyens nécessaires pour mener son projet à bien. Nous sommes en possession de l'élément crucial qui lui manque et nous n'avons pas l'intention de le laisser s'en emparer. D'ici quelque temps, nous devrions avoir une idée plus précise de ses projets et, à ce moment là, nous en reparlerons pour envisager les options qui se présentent à nous. Pour l'instant, le plus important pour nous, c'est de nous réarmer proprement. Par la suite, nous allons probablement reprendre nos missions habituelles tout en poursuivant nos recherches au sujet des projets de l'Empire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger l'essentiel.

\- Encore une fois, reprit Bail. Et je pense parler pour chacun d'entre nous, vous avez notre soutien infaillible. Nous allons organiser les rencontres pour vos livraisons dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Merci Sénateur, reprit Wolf. Je pense que Sélène est parfaitement au point en matière de terrain neutre, je vous laisse voir avec elle pour déterminer le lieu de l'échange.

\- Il faut toujours étudier toutes les éventualités, répliqua la jeune femme qui avait réagi à l'entente de son prénom. Sor pense que nous devrions nous rapprocher de vous plutôt que l'inverse. Les impériaux seront moins susceptibles de soupçonner quelque chose en rapport avec la rébellion aux abords de la Bordure Intérieure.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très douée, dit Bail. Je m'en suis rapidement aperçu dès votre arrivée au Sénat.

\- Je ne risque pas d'y retourner, marmonna Sélène. À ce propos, avez-vous des nouvelles de mon père ?

\- Du tout, d'après ce que je sais, il est toujours supposé être en repos auprès de votre famille.

\- Tant mieux, intervint Sor. J'espère ne plus jamais revoir sa tête, qu'il reste enterré là-bas après son humiliation.

\- Tu exagères, dit Sélène. Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne parle pas. Vous connaissez mieux que moi les planètes aux abords de la Bordure Intérieure qui pourraient avoir des tendances rebelles, Sénateur. Je vous laisse en choisir une qui pourrait être adéquate. Ensuite, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers Sor. Je pense que nous pourrons nous occuper des détails de la transaction ?

\- Nous nous chargerons de l'organisation et des contacts à prendre sur place, approuva le Twi'lek. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous présenter avec le chargement. Pas tous à la fois, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Nous vous enverrons les précisions horaires et de localisation à la dernière minute par précaution.

\- Tout ceci me semble parfait, dit Bail. Je me charge donc de trouver une planète convenable et vous vous occupez du reste. Cassiopea ne dit plus rien donc je suppose qu'elle approuve…

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Je crois que la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle et vous n'aurez qu'à tout mettre en place avec Sor et Sélène. Ce sera plus facile à gérer si vous avez des interlocuteurs attitrés.

\- Je vais vous transmettre mon numéro de comm direct, dit Sor. Sélène n'a pas encore le sien mais cela ne saurait tarder je pense. Faites-moi signe dès que vous pensez avoir trouvé l'endroit.

\- Cela me semble parfait, conclut Bail tandis que les autres interlocuteurs acquiesçaient. Tenez-nous au courant si vous avez des nouvelles informations et je vais garder l'oeil ouvert au sujet du Général Vénusii-Arcadia. S'il refait surface ou qu'il tente de parler, je vous avertis immédiatement.

\- Merci Bail, merci à tous, dit Cassiopea. Espérons que les choses se calment un peu dans les prochains temps pour que nous puissions reprendre un rythme d'interventions plus régulier. J'ai vu très rapidement ce matin que Vador était à nouveau intervenu sur plusieurs planètes au courant de la semaine et ces gens vont très probablement avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Vador est redoutable et il a pour habitude de laisser des cendres derrière lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'aide à apporter, tu as sans doute remarqué que le roi Dendup n'était pas présent.

\- Effectivement, répondit Cassiopea en jetant un œil aux écrans. C'est étrange, il ne manque jamais une réunion en temps normal.

\- Je voulais t'en parler justement. Onderon fait l'objet d'un siège impérial depuis quelque temps.

\- Comment ça ?, intervint Wolf. Nous n'en avons pas entendu parlé.

\- Moi non plus en réalité. L'opération était supposée rester secrète et je n'en savais rien mais je ne reçevait plus de nouvelles donc je me suis inquiété et j'ai fait quelques recherches. Je ne suis pas parvenu à entrer en contact avec lui – il semblerait que Palpatine ait bloqué leurs lignes de communication – mais j'ai surpris Stanford et Fenlon au Sénat il y a quelques jours et ils en parlaient. Apparemment, ils essaient de percer leurs défenses depuis un certain temps sans y parvenir mais ils avaient l'air déterminés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent mais cela ne peut rien présager de bon. Onderon est bien armée et protégée grâce à nous mais ils ne tiendront pas indéfiniment. De plus, j'ai consulté le calendrier lunaire et l'invasion annuelle des Drexis est proche. S'ils attaquent, alors l'Empire aura le champ libre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'étions pas au courant, dit Wolf en se tournant vers Cassiopea. Il va falloir faire quelque chose.

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenus Bail, approuva Cassiopea. Nous allons étudier le problème attentivement et intervenir s'il le faut. En attendant, ne vous exposez pas trop. On ne sait jamais de quoi l'Empereur est capable et il vous a déjà dans le colimateur.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je vais vous laisser gérer cette affaire. Nous allons nous occuper de votre ravitaillement. Prenez soin de vous, nous restons en contact pour les détails pratiques. Que la Force soit avec vous.

\- Et avec vous tous, conclut Cassiopea. »


	33. Chapitre 33

Après avoir fait leurs adieux, les alliés des Sentinels quittèrent un à un la conférence et l'observatoire se trouva rapidement silencieux à nouveau. Wolf se leva pour que Cassiopea puisse reprendre sa place et il se posta derrière elle tout en pianotant sur les panneaux de contrôle pour afficher toutes les données contenues dans leur base pouvant avoir un rapport avec la planète Onderon.

« C'est assez inquiétant tout de même, dit Matylda pour rompre le silence. Cette histoire de siège. S'il leur arrive la même chose qu'à nous, les habitants d'Onderon doivent être mal en point.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parlé de cette planète, poursuivit Sélène. Ils font de la résistance depuis la proclamation de l'Empire et Palpatine n'arrête pas de parler d'eux depuis plus d'un an. Ils font partie de l'ordre du jour de chaque session du Sénat. Il semblerait qu'il les veuille vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cette planète a de spécial.

\- En réalité, dit Obi-Wan. Il est intéressé par eux depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Durant la Guerre des Clones, les Séparatistes ont tenté de placer l'un des leurs sur le trône. Le roi a dû organiser un coup d'état avec des rebelles pour reprendre sa propre place. Ahsoka était allée leur prêter main forte.

\- Qu'est-ce-que cette planète a de si spécial ?, demanda Emiliana. Et je crois avoir entendu le Sénateur Organa prononcer le mot Drexis ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D'un problème de taille, répondit Sor. Ce sont des aliens répugnants qui envahissent Onderon une fois par an et qui détruisent tout sur leur passage. Les habitants doivent se réfugier dans des bunkers et mettre le plus de choses à l'abri pour survivre. Certains restent pour se battre mais il y a des morts tous les ans. Les Drexis sont carnivores.

\- Quelle horreur, souffla Sélène. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire.

\- Honnêtement, poursuivit Sor. Nous n'y sommes jamais allés. Le roi et la reine nous apportent leur soutien depuis la création des Sentinels mais ils sont relativement autonomes et nous ont même déjà fourni en matières premières pour lancer notre auto-production alimentaire. Hormis cette histoire de Drexis et l'affaire du coup d'Etat dont Cassiopea nous avait parlé, nous ne savons pas grand chose sur eux.

\- Peu importe, reprit Matylda. S'ils sont en danger, il faut les aider. Surtout si ce sont des alliés précieux. Cass a dit qu'il fallait reprendre les missions habituelles, ce serait une bonne occasion.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Matylda, dit Wolf. Surtout si l'Empire est sur le coup. Nous pourrions lui faire passer un petit message supplémentaire en lui montrant que nous sommes toujours prêts à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, conclut Cassiopea. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser à la merci de Palpatine ni à celle des Drexis. Ils ne pourront jamais gérer les deux en même temps.

\- Bail a dit que les systèmes de communication étaient hors-service, dit Quinlan. Il va tout de même falloir entrer en contact avec eux si nous voulons les aider, on ne peut pas juste débarquer chez eux sans connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Je suis déjà dessus, intervint Navo qui avait pris place derrière ses écrans. Nous avons un canal habituel avec Onderon vu que le roi participe généralement à nos conférences. Je doute qu'il soit complètement bouché, donnez moi quelques minutes et je devrais réussir à le forcer. »

Tandis que Navo tentait d'ouvrir le canal de communication, Cassiopea relata à ses amis le succès des essais des boucliers et l'évolution du transfert de la base et des Sentinels vers Adumar.

« Je dirais que nous avons déjà déplacé trente à quarante pour cent du matériel et environ la moitié des hommes, dit Cassiopea. Maintenant que nos boucliers sont opérationnels, nous allons pouvoir envisager de bouger encore plus de marchandises, les gros calibres et les vaisseaux cargos et Croiseurs par exemple. Une fois que Bail nous aura fourni le matériel qu'il nous manque, nous pourrons monter des boucliers identiques sur Adumar et nous serons à nouveau en sécurité. En attendant, je doute fort que quoi que ce soit puisse percer nos défenses. Bien sûr, il y a toujours le risque d'un Ravageur, mais les ingénieurs sont formels, si nous agissons vite, nous pourrions réduire le canon en fumée avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire feu. Personne ne sait que nous avons modifié nos défenses, s'ils attaquent, ils utiliseront des plus petits calibres pour donner au Ravageur le temps de chauffer. En faisant exploser ces derniers dans la bonne direction, nous aurons l'avantage.

\- Bail va faire vite, dit Sor. Nous aurons les composants dans deux semaines maximum je pense, le temps pour nous d'organiser la rencontre en sécurité.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir sur Onderon, intervint alors Ivan. Quoi qu'il arrive, il va falloir se déplacer pour les aider mais il est impossible de laisser la base sans véritable commandement, malgré les boucliers. Quelqu'un doit gérer le transfert et l'arrivée sur Adumar. Il va falloir recommencer de zéro là-bas, même si nous y travaillons depuis quelque temps. Il faut tout mettre en place.

\- Je suis d'accord, commenta Navo sans lever la tête. Je vais rester ici, je pourrai commander les installations à distance et superviser les ingénieurs déjà sur place.

\- Je reste aussi, dit Ivan. Quelqu'un doit gérer la situation ici, nous avons plusieurs petites missions en cours et Rose va revenir avec les RED. Cela va nécessiter de l'organisation.

\- Rose revient ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Oui, apparemment, la situation sur Caamas est stabilisée.

\- Alors je reste, il faut que je lui parle. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vont mes amis.

\- Si vous restez tous les trois, je pense que tout ira bien, conclut Cassiopea.

\- Tu es sûre ?, demanda Ann-Mary. Je peux rester aussi au besoin.

\- Non je préfèrerais que tu viennes avec nous. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on pourrait tomber et, si les Drexis décident de se manifester, nous aurons besoin de nombreux sabres laser.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que Ben et moi allons vous accompagner, ajouta Quinlan. Je n'ai pas assez l'occasion de me servir de mon sabre et trancher des créatures répugnantes fait partie de mes sports préférés.

\- Moi, soupira Obi-Wan. Je vais juste venir pour m'assurer qu'il ne tranche pas autre chose par inadvertance.

\- Tu n'as aucune foi en moi. Je suis très vexé.

\- Absolument aucune en effet.

\- Nous devrions peut-être rester, proposa Sélène à Sor. Pour pouvoir organiser les rencontres et les livraisons ?

\- Bail va mettre quelques jours à nous donner les coordonnées d'un lieu sûr, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, lui expliqua le Twi'lek. Et puis, rien ne nous empêchera de passer les premiers appels sur place au besoin. Nous n'aurons pas de vrai contact immédiatement.

\- Tu as surtout très envie d'agiter ton canon-blaster, lâcha Sélène.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Cassiopea en se râclant la gorge pour se retenir de rire. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Nous partons dans le Phoenix, il est assez grand pour nous tous et peut contenir un bel arsenal. Il faut nous tenir prêts à toutes les éventualités.

\- Ce sera votre première véritable mission de Sentinels, s'exclama Wolf à l'attention des filles. Sauver des gens, botter les fesses des impériaux et affronter des créatures repoussantes. Autrement dit, une journée normale pour les Sentinels !

\- Tu es un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût, commenta Matylda en fronçant le nez. Je ne vois rien de très réjouissant là dedans.

\- C'est l'excitation de la chasse, poursuivit le pilote en passant un bras autour des épaules de Matylda. Tu vas rapidement y prendre goût tu verras.

\- Botter les fesses des impériaux et sauver des gens, probablement. Les créatures repoussantes ? Certainement pas.

\- Je m'occuperai de leur cas tu verras.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit ça une fois, ton histoire d'aliens douteux ne va pas marcher deux fois.

\- Dommage.

\- Pourrais-je avoir votre attention, coupa Navo. J'ai ouvert le canal.

\- Pardon Navo, répondit Cassiopea en activant l'écran principal. Nous allons savoir de quoi il retourne. »

La sonnerie retentit un long moment dans le vide et les Sentinels craignirent de se retrouver sans réponse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, une femme d'âge moyen décrocha la ligne. Elle les observa un instant le regard vide puis parut s'animer.

« Oh Mademoiselle El-Solar !, s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. J'ai cru que nous ne pourrions plus jamais vous contacter, comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Je suis également ravie de vous voir, votre Majesté, répondit Cassiopea. Nous avons tenu une conférence et Bail nous a prévenus de votre situation. Voyez-vous, nous avons également rencontré quelques problèmes avec les impériaux ces derniers temps et nous avions besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Ils sont vraiment partout, c'est insupportable.

\- Si vous nous racontiez exactement ce qu'il vous arrive votre Majesté, proposa Wolf.

\- Bien sûr, Commandant, la reine inspira profondément. Ils sont arrivés il y a trois mois. Ils ont commencé par nous couper du reste de la galaxie en mettant nos systèmes de communication hors-service. Ensuite, ils n'ont eu de cesse de tenter de nous envahir. Nous avons résisté. De toutes nos forces. Nos boucliers viennent d'Alderaan et ils ont tenu le choc. Nous avons également envoyé des combattants pour affronter leurs chasseurs et nous en avons perdus beaucoup. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de demander de l'aide et nos défenses faiblissaient.

\- Que voulaient-t-ils ?, demanda Cassiopea. Ont-ils dit quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout. Juste les menaces habituelles et des tirs. Des milliers de tirs. Nous étions arrivés au bout de nos ressources de combat et nous craignions l'arrivée d'un Ravageur. Quand il n'est pas venu, mon époux et moi en avons déduit qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous détruire mais bien nous envahir. Ils veulent quelque chose de nous et il leur faut notre planète intacte.

\- Il est possible qu'ils veulent la planète tout court, intervint Obi-Wan.

\- Comment ça ?, s'enquit la reine. Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

\- Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'étais Général et Maître Jedi au temps de la Guerre des Clones.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, tout le monde avait entendu parler de vous. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il y a longtemps, Onderon faisait partie de l'Empire des Sith – des vrais évidemment. Je suppose que, Palpatine souhaitant en faire une sorte de copie, il a l'intention de récupérer ce qu'il pense lui revenir de droit.

\- Fort probable, approuva Quinlan. Et propre au personnage. Ce vieux vicieux.

\- Vos défenses peuvent-elles encore tenir ?, reprit Cassiopea. Le temps que nous arrivions.

\- C'est bien là que le mystère se creuse, répondit la reine. Ils sont partis.

\- Comment ça partis ?, lâcha Sor.

\- Il y a trois jours. Ils ont levé le camp sans rien dire. Depuis, nous ne dormons plus et nous attendons leur retour mais rien. Nous devrions en être soulagés mais c'est tout le contraire. Les Drexis vont arriver dans la semaine et nous sommes épuisés. Nous avons perdu des hommes, des armes, nos bunkers sont intacts certes mais si nous n'avons plus assez de combattants pour les défendre et pour protéger nos infrastructures, alors tous nos efforts auront été vains.

\- Une semaine vous dites ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Au maximum, nous ne pouvons pas être exact dans nos estimations. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien descendre demain.

\- Donnez-nous, disons six à sept heures, conclut Cassiopea.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est le temps qu'il nous faudra pour nous préparer et réaliser notre saut dans l'hyper-espace vers vous.

\- Vous allez venir ? Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment. Vous faites partie de nos plus anciens alliés, nous n'allons pas vous laisser seuls dans cette situation.

\- Mais… il n'est plus question de l'Empire.

\- L'Empire est responsable de votre situation et, qui plus est je pense que leur retrait n'est rien d'autre qu'une manœuvre pour revenir à la charge plus tard. Ils savent pour les Drexis, ils voulaient juste se mettre en sécurité pour mieux attaquer par la suite, impitoyables cette fois.

\- Nous allons vous aider à remettre vos défenses en place, ajouta Wolf. Et nous serons là pour les Drexis. Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils ait terminé leur petite visite. Ensuite, nous verrons pour vous assigner une protection. Notre escouade mobile est à nouveau disponible.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment.

\- Vous nous remercierez une fois que vous serez à nouveau en sécurité, conclut Cassiopea en se levant. Nous partons immédiatement. »

Il ne fallut aux Sentinels qu'une petite heure pour se mettre en place et pour charger le Phoenix avec le matériel et les armes nécessaires. Le starfighter de Cassiopea retrouva sa place dans la soute aux côtés d'un R7D8 surexcité et tous s'équipèrent au maximum avant de prendre place à bord. Cassiopea donna ses dernières instructions à Navo et à Ivan puis Sor fit vrombir les moteurs. Les boucliers s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser passer le cargo qui disparut en un flash dans l'hyper-espace.


	34. Chapitre 34

~ Bordure intérieure, Onderon

Spatioport d'Iziz, capitale ~

Les boucliers d'Onderon s'étaient légèrement abaissés pour laisser passer le Phoenix. Aux commandes, Sor effectuait les dernières vérifications de sécurité tandis que son vaisseau descendait lentement vers les docks du spatioport d'Iziz, la capitale. Assise à la place du copilote, Cassiopea communiquait avec Navo qui, depuis Kidron, avait lancé un programme de détection pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de vaisseaux impériaux aux alentours de la planète. Tendus, Quinlan et Obi-Wan jetaient des regards circulaires à la planète s'étendant sous leurs pieds en se lançant des oeillades furtives.

« Navo pense que tout est clair, dit Cassiopea en coupant sa communication. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de vaisseaux impériaux dans les parages, ils ont définitivement levé le camp.

\- Heureusement, commenta Sor. Ces boucliers sont sacrément amochés. Il va falloir les remettre sur pied rapidement, Palpatine risque de renvoyer ses hommes à tout moment.

\- Probablement pas avant l'invasion des Drexis, répondit Sélène qui revenait de la salle des machines. Ils savent que ce serait bien trop risqué de tenter quoi que ce soit durant l'ouverture du pont spatial, ces créatures sont monstrueuses.

\- Tu t'es mise à jour ?, demanda le Twi'lek.

\- Oui, la jeune femme consulta l'holo-tablette qu'elle tenait à la main. J'ai ouvert tous les documents que j'ai pu trouver et cette histoire de pont spatial est véritablement terrifiante. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment cela peut se produire.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un rapport avec l'énergie déplaisante de cette planète, maugréa Quinlan en frissonnant.

\- Comment ça déplaisante ?, demanda Wolf depuis son fauteuil. L'environnement a l'air plutôt sympathique. Pour une fois que nous n'avons pas attéri sur une planète glauque.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Obi-Wan. Quinlan ne parle pas de l'ambiance de la planète mais de son énergie.

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Cassiopea en se penchant sur le tableau de bord. Elle a quelque chose de spécial. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire déplaisant mais intriguant, ça, c'est certain.

\- La Force est très présente ici, poursuivit Obi-Wan. Pourtant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler d'une activité mystique aussi importante sur Onderon.

\- Cela a peut-être un rapport avec ces magiciens, dit Sélène les yeux plongés sur sa tablette.

\- Des magiciens ?, demanda Matylda. Des vrais ? Avec des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Aucune idée, continua la Sénatrice en tendant la tablette à Cassiopea. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une caste proche du couple royal et qui aurait des dons exceptionnels.

\- Des manipulateurs de Force ?, supposa Quinlan en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ancienne Padawan.

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit cette dernière. Cela expliquerait la présence de la Force et le pont spatial qui amène les Drexis sur Onderon chaque année. Dans tous les cas, ces gens pourraient nous être utiles si nous devons aider le peuple à reconstruire leurs infrastructures et à se préparer à affronter l'Empire et leurs amis carnivores. Du moment que nous n'avons pas affaire à des espèces de Modeleurs évidemment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revivre ça.

\- Nous pouvons supposer que, s'ils travaillent pour le roi, nous sommes en présence de personnes civilisées, dit Wolf. Parce que, les types vaudous, ça va bien deux minutes.

\- Y a-t-il beaucoup de personnes – qui ne sont ni des Jedi ni des Sith je veux dire – qui pratiquent la Force ?, demanda Matylda.

\- La Force est présente partout, expliqua Obi-Wan. Elle peut se développer chez de nombreuses personnes parfois très différentes les unes des autres et, parfois, elle s'adapte à elles. En tant que Jedi, nous repérions les personnes qui nous ressemblaient, chez qui la Force s'exprimait de la même manière que chez nous. Pour ce qui est du reste, il y a toujours des peuples qui l'exploitent différemment et chez qui elle peut se manifester d'une toute autre manière. Dans tous les cas, je pense que la galaxie compte bien plus de manipulateurs que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer ces magiciens, dit Quinlan. Rien que leur nom est intéressant. Je me demande de quoi ils sont capables.

\- Je pense que nous le saurons bien assez tôt, conclut Sor en actionnant les trains d'atterrissage. Attachez-vous, nous allons nous poser. »

À leur descente du Phoenix, les Sentinels trouvèrent le tarmac désert. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et le soleil commençait doucement à décliner et, à cette heure-ci, le spatioport aurait dû grouiller de monde. En silence, ils s'avancèrent sur la passerelle qui reliait la zone d'atterrissage aux bâtiments administratifs. Ils durent marcher de longues minutes avant de croiser la route d'un jeune ingénieur, occupé à rentrer des vieux vaisseaux cargos dans leurs hangars. Après quelques explications et une grande confusion, il finit par leur indiquer le chemin qui les mènerait vers le palais. Des navettes automatisées effectuant le trajet plusieurs fois par jour, ils n'eurent qu'à embarquer à bord de l'une d'entre elles. La ville d'Iziz ressemblait à une cité antique fortifiée. Entourée d'une gigantesque muraille qui la coupait des forêts denses environnantes, elle s'étendait à perte de vue dans une myriade de toits bleus et de minarets qui semblaient tous converger vers le palais royal qui se dressait fièrement au centre de la cité. Leur petite navette vint s'arrimer sous le bâtiment et s'ouvrit pour donner l'accès à un dédale de couloirs souterrains. Échangeant des regards perplexes, les Sentinels s'y engagèrent avec pour objectif de regagner les étages supérieurs pour espérer enfin croiser le chemin de quelqu'un ayant eu vent de leur arrivée.

« Pas très commode comme accueil, commenta Sor. Ils auraient tout de même pu nous envoyer quelqu'un, ne serait-ce qu'un droïde.

\- La ville semblait déserte, ajouta Sélène. Je n'ai vu personne dans les rues. C'est une belle journée pourtant, les gens devraient être dehors. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a un immense marché permanent dans cette ville.

\- Je suppose qu'avec le siège des impériaux, les habitants doivent rester enfermés chez eux, dit Ann-Mary. Ils ne doivent pas être tranquilles, d'autant plus qu'ils savent que leurs défenses sont affaiblies et que les Drexis ne sont plus très loin.

\- Il sont peut-être déjà dans leurs bunkers, suggéra Cassiopea. Ils ont été mis en place en dehors de la ville, dans la jungle qui est plus difficile d'accès. Seules les personnes importantes restent au cœur de la cité dans des bunkers spéciaux.

\- La reine a dit qu'il restait environ une semaine avant l'invasion c'est ça ?, demanda Wolf. Dans ce cas, les habitants sont certainement encore dehors. Je veux dire, ils ont certainement besoin de toutes les forces à leur disposition pour remettre leurs défenses sur pied et pour se préparer. Je suppose qu'ils ne mettent pas que les gens à l'abris. Cet ingénieur rentrait tous les vaisseaux. Ils doivent avoir énormément de travail, surtout que les impériaux les ont probablement ralentis.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Obi-Wan. Ce silence et ce vide ne sont pas normaux, il nous faut rapidement trouver le roi et la reine pour nous entretenir avec eux.»

Après avoir gravi plusieurs volées d'escaliers, la petite troupe arriva enfin dans des couloirs décorés, jalonnés de portes menant vers des salons ou autres salles de bal. Cassiopea finit par apercevoir un garde qu'elle interpella. Ce dernier s'excusa platement pour le manque d'accueil et les conduisit vers la salle du Conseil. Le roi, Ramsis Dendup, et son épouse s'y trouvaient, plongés dans une grande discussion avec plusieurs hommes vêtus de toges.

« Vos Majestés ?, commença Cassiopea en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Oh vous voilà !, s'exclama la reine en les voyant. Vous avez été plus rapides que nous ne l'attendions.

\- Mademoiselle El-Solar, reprit le roi en serrant la main de Cassiopea. Je suis si heureux de vous voir, merci de vous être déplacés pour nous.

\- C'est tout naturel votre Majesté, répondit Cassiopea. Votre épouse nous a présenté la situation, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Mieux maintenant qu'ils sont partis, mais ils ont détruit tant de choses. Nous avons perdu des hommes et des vaisseaux, notre armement de terre et nos boucliers sont affaiblis et nous ignorons encore comment nous ferons face aux Drexis. Nous avons besoin de ces armes pour nous protéger. De plus, nous ignorons encore si les impériaux comptent revenir et profiter de notre faiblesse lors de l'attaque pour mieux nous envahir. Le peuple est terrifié. J'ai donné pour ordre de rester confiné le plus possible afin d'éviter tous les risques pour le cas où des vaisseaux rôderaient encore dans les parages.

\- Mon informaticienne a effectué un scan complet des environs, répondit Cassiopea. Elle n'a rien trouvé. Il semblerait que Palpatine ait réellement retiré ses hommes et je doute qu'ils ne reviennent en connaissant les risques qu'ils encourent vis-à-vis des Drexis. Pour ce qui est de votre armement, nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider à vous remettre sur pied. Je ne peux rien vous promettre en matière de forces aériennes pour le moment car cela nous demandera de l'organisation et le temps nous est compté, mais je mettrai mon escouade mobile sur le coup dès que possible. En revanche, les cales de notre vaisseau sont remplies d'armes de poing et de longue portée ainsi que de matériel de réparation. Je pense qu'en nous y mettant rapidement, nous devrions parvenir à des résultats acceptables. Vous avez dit une semaine ? Avant l'invasion des Drexis ?

\- Selon nos derniers calculs oui, répondit le roi. Mais nous ne pouvons jamais être certains, il y a toujours une marge d'erreur de quelques jours.

\- Si nous mettons au point un programme et que nous assignons les tâches, dit Sélène. Je pense que cela va rester faisable. Le plus important maintenant étant de vous protéger des Drexis, le problème impérial viendrait après.

\- Sélène a raison, reprit Wolf. Il faut commencer les réparations tout de suite. Vous devez nous indiquer les zones les plus sensibles lors des invasions et les choses qu'il vous faut à tout prix protéger, à l'exception des hommes bien évidemment.

\- Nous avons des registres et des listes que nous utilisons à chaque fois, expliqua le roi. Nous étions justement entrain de les consulter pour pouvoir être les plus efficaces possibles. Nous en sommes déjà arrivés à la conclusion qu'il nous faudra plus de combattants que d'ordinaire. L'Empire n'est parvenu à percer notre bouclier qu'une seule fois et nous l'avons immédiatement refermé mais cette fenêtre leur a suffi pour nous lancer quelques missiles. Trois de nos bunkers ont explosé ainsi qu'un de nos plus grands hangars de conservation des récoltes. Ce dernier était également armé pour résister aux Drexis mais, à présent, il va nous falloir le protéger. L'hiver approche et nous avons besoin de ces ressources.

\- Nous sommes là à présent, vous pouvez nous rajouter sur la liste des combattants, dit Sor. Nous allons vous aider à pulvériser ces créatures.

\- Vous comptez rester ?, s'étonna le roi. Pendant l'attaque des Drexis ?

\- Nous resterons jusqu'à la fermeture du pont spatial, expliqua Cassiopea. Par la suite, nous vous enverrons notre escouade mobile pour faire face à l'Empire.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que nous pouvions compter sur eux, dit la reine à son époux. Nous ne sommes plus seuls désormais.

\- Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, opina le roi en indiquant la table ronde au centre de la pièce. Si vous voulez bien, nous pouvons vous montrer les plans que nous avons déjà préparés. »

Les Sentinels se rassemblèrent autour de la table. Différents écrans y étaient installés et ils proposaient une vue d'ensemble de la planète et de la capitale. Sur le principal, la lune de Dxun – de laquelle allait sortir le pont spatial – s'affichait, entourée de différents satellites capteurs. Le couple royal et son conseil avaient d'ores et déjà réparti un certain nombre de tâches et la majorité de leurs hommes étaient sortis dans la jungle pour mettre les bunkers en état de marche tandis que les familles restaient réfugiées chez elles ce qui expliquait l'absence d'escorte à l'arrivée des Sentinels. Cassiopea se pencha sur les écrans et y brancha une clé. Tout l'équipement contenu dans le Phoenix s'afficha en inventaire holographique et la jeune femme commença à les répartir sur les différents terrains sensibles présentés par le roi.

« Il va falloir procéder de manière logique, dit Cassiopea. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous disposez d'un certain nombre de bons combattants et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils sauront gérer nos armes même si elles sont plus sophistiquées que ce dont vous avez l'habitude. Les Drexis descendront en cercle d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Tout à fait, répondit le roi. Ils détruiront tout sur leur passage avec pour objectif premier les hangars à récoltes. Ils viennent pour se nourrir, les humains ne sont pas un met de premier choix pour eux mais, dès qu'ils croisent notre route, ils s'empressent en général de tenter de nous dévorer.

\- Nous protégerons les récoltes et le matériel en premier lieu alors. Il faut à tout prix éviter davantage de destruction. Je vais répartir mes hommes auprès des vôtres. Ils se chargeront de leur donner les bases nécessaires au maniement des armes et de configurer vos droïdes pour qu'ils puissent procéder rapidement aux réparations des hangars et des petits vaisseaux personnels. Je suppose qu'ils peuvent servir pour transporter les gens vers les bunkers. À quel moment ordonnez-vous la mise à l'abri ?

\- Nos satellites détectent la création du pont. À l'instant où l'énergie commencera à s'accumuler, une alarme retentira. Le peuple sait comment procéder. À pied ou grâce aux vaisseaux, ils se déplacent rapidement et dans le calme. Chaque famille sait où elle doit se rendre et dans quel bunker elle devra s'enfermer. Après le déclenchement de l'alarme, il nous reste en général une heure ou un peu moins avant l'arrivée des Drexis. Nous sommes rompus à l'exercice, le temps est suffisant.

\- Parfait, nous ne changerons rien à vos habitudes. Je suppose que vous avez déjà donné vos ordres en ce qui concerne les personnes qui resteront à la surface pour se battre.

\- Tous les mobilisés ont répondu présents en effet, des volontaires se sont également manifestés. Après les attaques impériales, le peuple est prêt à tout pour défendre notre planète.

\- Vous êtes bien organisés, nous n'avons pas grand chose à faire si ce n'est vous aider pour les réparations tant que nous en avons encore le temps et attendre ensuite l'arrivée de nos visiteurs. Je m'occupe de la répartition de vos hommes et nous pourrons ensuite discuter pratique en matière de réparations.

\- Je pense que vous pourrez échanger plus en détail avec mon conseil, dit le roi en indiquant les hommes en toges. Je suppose que vous avez dû entendre parler de mes magiciens ? Voici Colgar Fanerace, mon premier conseil. »

L'homme s'avança et baissa sa capuche. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Cassiopea tandis que ses pairs en faisaient de même derrière lui. En se redressant, il parcourut du regard la troupe des Sentinels en s'attardant sur Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Ann-Mary et Matylda. Ses yeux revinrent finalement se poser sur Cassiopea et il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête durant d'interminables secondes. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Lord Fanerace. J'espère que notre collaboration permettra de sauver cette planète.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit l'homme d'une voix grave. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer me retrouver entouré par tant de Chevaliers Jedi à la fois. Je me souviens de vous, Maître Kenobi. Vous avez plaidé en la faveur de notre monarque lors du coup d'Etat de la Guerre des Clones.

\- C'est exact, oui, répondit Obi-Wan. Malheureusement, je ne puis vous retourner la remarque. Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé des magiciens d'Onderon auparavant.

\- Nous tentons de rester le plus discrets possible. Il en a toujours été ainsi mais, depuis l'avènement de l'Empire et la purge Jedi lancée par Sheev Palpatine, il nous faut encore redoubler de prudence. Cet homme est déterminé à détruire tout ce qui touche au Côté Lumineux de la Force.

\- Vous êtes donc des manipulateurs de Force, commenta Cassiopea.

\- En effet, notre planète est riche et sensible et notre caste s'est appropriée cette énergie il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque de l'Empire des Sith pour être exact. Depuis, nous transmettons ce savoir. Nous ne pouvons en rien nous comparer à vous, nous ne sommes pas de grands combattants de la justice, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour réguler la Force et pour la placer à l'avantage du peuple et de notre terre. Notre approche est plus mystique et cosmique que la vôtre.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, opina Cassiopea. Néanmoins, je suis ravie de rencontrer des confrères. Nous allons pouvoir échanger dans une langue que nous partageons et organiser vos défenses en fonction de l'énergie produite par la Force.

\- Notre collaboration devrait se dérouler sereinement, conclut Colgar Fanerace. Vos Majestés devraient se retirer et profiter d'un peu de repos. Les Sentinels et moi-même allons nous occuper du reste.

\- Êtes-vous certain, Colgar ?, demanda la reine. Nous ne pouvons pas vous abandonner de la sorte.

\- Vos Majestés en ont fait beaucoup. De plus, j'ai la nette impression que Mademoiselle El-Solar n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour gérer ses troupes et pour organiser des batailles. Je vous ferai chercher lorsque nous aurons mis les plans au point et lorsque les réparations seront en cours.

\- Il a raison, dit le roi en prenant son épouse par le coude. Nous devons reprendre des forces avant l'arrivée des Drexix. Ne serait-ce que quelques heures et nous reviendrons prendre des nouvelles.

\- Très bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous nous faites prévenir. Nous sommes à votre disposition.

\- Reposez-vous plutôt, dit Cassiopea. Nous avons la situation en main. »


	35. Chapitre 35

Une fois le couple royal parti, Sor et Wolf reprirent la direction du Phoenix accompagnés de plusieurs magiciens. Il leur fallait vider les cales du vaisseau et apporter tout le matériel sur le terrain pour armer les combattants et commencer les réparations des hangars. De leur côté, Cassiopea, Quinlan et Obi-Wan s'étaient penchés sur les plans de la ville et de sa muraille fortifiée.

« La muraille est résistante je suppose, demanda Obi-Wan à Colgar Fanerace qui était à nouveau occupé à observer Cassiopea.

\- Les Drexis font des dégâts à chaque fois, expliqua-t-il. Mais elle ne s'effondre jamais totalement. Nous postons généralement des hommes dessus. Ce sont des créatures volantes et nous tentons de les abattre avant qu'elles ne soient trop bas.

\- Je pourrais me poster là, dit Quinlan en tapotant la muraille. Si tu te mets en contrebas vers le palais.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, approuva Obi-Wan. Il faut nous répartir intelligemment.

\- Répartir nos sabres laser, tu veux dire.

\- Exactement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, reprit Colgar Fanerace en s'adressant à Quinlan. Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom.

\- Quinlan Vos, répondit ce dernier en serrant la main de son interlocuteur. Ancien Maître Jedi et actuel contrebandier et rebelle honoraire.

\- Deux Maîtres Jedi, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel honneur.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose d'un vrai Maître Jedi vous savez. Contrairement à ce monsieur ici présent. Mais je fais de mon mieux. Ann-Mary est probablement plus sage que moi en revanche, si vous voulez parler Force et mysticisme.

\- Vous êtes vraiment hilarant Maître Vos, grommela Ann-Mary depuis son poste au-dessus des écrans.

\- Vous aussi êtes une Jedi, mademoiselle, dit Colgar Fanerace à l'attention d'Ann-Mary. Je le sens clairement.

\- C'est exact oui, Matylda aussi.

\- Pas encore tout à fait, rectifia l'intéressée. Mais j'y travaille.

\- La Force est très présente dans votre groupe, dit pensivement le magicien. Elle brille si fortement que l'on pourrait passer à côté de l'essentiel… »

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Cassiopea qui était trop occupée à communiquer avec Wolf et Sor pour le remarquer. Les deux hommes avaient vidé les cales du Phoenix et étaient arrivés auprès des combattants qui se tenaient prêts à l'orée de la jungle où se trouvaient les hangars et les premiers bunkers. L'état du matériel était assez critique et les droïdes s'étaient rapidement attelés à la tâche une fois les bonnes composantes remises entre leurs pinces habiles. Les soldats d'Onderon étaient fiers et droits. Hommes comme femmes, jeunes comme plus âgés, ils étaient prêts à mourir pour leur communauté et avaient pris les armes et écouté les conseils de Sor avec respect et attention. Cassiopea indiqua les décisions prises à ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à venir les retrouver au palais.

Une fois que l'alarme sonnerait, tous se répartiraient pour protéger la cité et les bunkers. Sor aurait pour tâche de retourner à bord du Phoenix et de faire feu depuis le ciel pour couper le plus de créatures possible dans leur élan et ce, dès leur descente du pont spatial. Obi-Wan et Quinlan prendraient leur place avec des combattants aux portes du palais et sur la muraille tandis que Wolf, Ann-Mary et Matylda se chargeraient de la protection des bunkers et des zones situées en dehors des remparts. Sélène resterait auprès du couple royal et les suivrait jusqu'à leur bunker pour assurer leur protection accompagnée de magiciens. En attendant l'alarme, tous resteraient dans le palais royal pour pouvoir contrôler les moniteurs.

Cassiopea se pencha à nouveau sur les cartes pour étudier les trajectoires habituelles des Drexis. _Je pourrais prendre mon fighter_, envisagea-t-elle. _Si je les prends du côté opposé à Sor, nous devrions réussir à en descendre un certain nombre. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester dans le ciel tout au long de l'opération. Apparemment, les Drexis finissent toujours leur course vers la jungle, ce qui est loin d'être étonnant étant donné que c'est là que se trouvent les bunkers. Ces horreurs doivent être attirées par l'odeur de la chair fraîche. C'est aussi à cet endroit qu'on retrouve la plus grande concentration de gardes et de soldats ainsi que les hangars qui sont situés juste à l'entrée de la ville. C'est là que le véritable combat aura lieu. Quand le pont se refermera, ils seront immédiatement aspirés par le haut pour retourner sur leur lune. Ils ne bougeront donc pas et tenteront de faire un carnage. Nous allons devoir nous regrouper. _

_Une fois qu'ils auront franchi les autres postes, il va falloir que nous nous dirigions tous très rapidement vers Wolf et les filles pour leur prêter main-forte, magiciens y compris. Si nous parvenons à concentrer nos sabres laser au même endroit, nous aurons une chance. Sor pourra bombarder depuis le haut et se poser entre les arbres pour venir vers nous avec ses armes longues portées et je m'éjecterai de mon fighter juste au-dessus du lieu cible. R7 se chargera de le ramener vers le spatioport. Les Drexis seront alors déjà passés par là et nous pourrons laisser la majorité de la cité entre les mains des combattants locaux tandis que nous ferons leur affaire aux monstres. Ce n'est pas un plan parfait puisqu'il est impossible de savoir avec certitude quand ils vont attaquer et si les réparations des hangars et des chars seront au point mais il va falloir faire avec. Au moins, nous avons une trajectoire définie, c'est déjà quelque chose._

La jeune femme agrandit la carte et entreprit de suivre le chemin emprunté par les Drexis du doigt en cataloguant mentalement les différentes étapes où seront postées les défenses. _Quinlan pourra se retirer le premier. Ensuite viendra Obi-Wan. Au besoin, il pourra passer prendre Sélène dans le bunker royal. Sor et moi arriverons par les airs et…_ Cassiopea interrompit brusquement son cheminement de pensées et braqua son regard sur sa main tendue au-dessus de la carte. Ses doigts étaient agités de légers tremblements. _Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie._ La jeune femme ramena brusquement sa main vers elle et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. _Aucune difficulté respiratoire, pas d'étourdissements… non, je ne sens rien de spécial_. Poussant un profond soupir, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains qu'elle plaça devant elle. Mis un part de très légers soubresauts qu'elle ne sentait presque pas, Cassiopea ne remarquait rien. _Ce doit être le manque de sommeil et le contre-coup de mes blessures qui est entrain de me rattraper, la réaction serait bien plus forte et impossible à manquer autrement._ Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme voulut se concentrer à nouveau sur ses plans lorsque la voix de Colgar Fanerace l'interrompit.

« Cela a commencé, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme leva le regard vers le magicien. Ses yeux perçants la regardaient intensément, comme s'il tentait de lire quelque chose en elle. Autour d'eux, les Sentinels avaient cessé de discuter et observaient, intrigués, l'échange. Cassiopea ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte de la salle du Conseil s'ouvrit sur Wolf et Sor.

« Tout est en place, Cass, commença le Twi'lek. Nous sommes prêts à passer à l'étape suivante si tu as une nouvelle mission à nous confier.

\- Merci Sor, répondit distraitement la jeune femme. Juste un instant. Pardon mais, que voulez-vous dire par "ça a commencé" ?

\- Je l'ai senti sur vous à l'instant où vous avez franchi la porte, reprit le magicien. Au départ, je n'étais pas sûr de moi, étant donné que toutes vos signatures de Force se mélangeaient mais, à présent, je n'ai plus de doute.

\- Et, Cassiopea hésita. Qu'avez-vous senti exactement ?

\- La présence d'une puissance rare et très ancienne que je pensais disparue il y a bien longtemps. Une énergie si unique qu'elle ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Vous êtes sharik, Mademoiselle El-Solar.

\- Elle est quoi ?, demanda Quinlan après quelques secondes de silence.

\- J'ai déjà lu ce mot, murmura Cassiopea. Je l'ai vu passer dans les Archives.

\- Vous avez sans aucun doute commencé à ressentir les effets, reprit Colgar Fanerace. Pour que je perçoive l'énergie de votre connexion aussi fortement, c'est qu'elle a déjà dû se mettre en place et qu'elle est sortie de son sommeil.

\- Pardonnez-moi Lord Fanerace, coupa Cassiopea en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire. Quelle connexion ? Et quels effets ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le mot sharik signifie et je suis à peu près certaine de ne rien avoir de particulier si ce n'est une sensibilité à la Force plus accrue que la normale, ce dont j'ai conscience depuis ma plus petite enfance.

\- Il s'agit de bien plus que cela. Ce que vous prenez pour une sensibilité accrue n'est rien d'autre que le signe de cette marque ancestrale que vous portez. Cette puissance que tant d'autres Jedi avant vous ont vu se développer en eux avant qu'elle ne se taise pour ce que l'on pensait être l'éternité. Les derniers shariks ont disparu il y a tant de siècles déjà, que personne n'aurait pu imaginer en recroiser un jour. L'Ordre Jedi en a lentement effacé les traces si bien qu'il ne restait plus personne pour raconter leur histoire lorsque vous êtes née. Si les choses avaient été différentes, quelqu'un aurait peut-être pu sentir que vous en étiez une il y a bien plus longtemps. Peut-être vous en seriez-vous rendu compte par vous même. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, vous seriez en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive, maintenant que le lien est en passe de se forger dans les étoiles.

\- Obi-Wan, reprit lentement Quinlan alors que Cassiopea fixait le magicien, muette d'incompréhension. Est-ce-que tu comprends un seul mot de ce que ce type raconte ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Je n'ai jamais entendu le mot sharik auparavant. Annie ? Toi qui est une experte des livres et des histoires anciennes ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit l'intéressée. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

\- Si j'arrive à lire entre vos lignes fantaisistes, dit finalement Cassiopea en se massant les tempes. Je serais une sorte de Jedi particulier ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- En un sens, je suppose que l'on pourrait dire cela. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes qui est important, mais plutôt pour qui vous êtes.

\- Pour qui je… Vos propos ont de moins en moins de sens, Lord Fanerace, Cassiopea commençait à perdre patience. Si votre sensibilité à la Force vous permet de voir quelque chose en moi, alors dites-le clairement au lieu de me parler en charades. Autrement, je vais soigneusement ignorer vos fables et revenir à ce qui est véritablement important, à savoir sauver cette planète. »

Cassiopea poussa un grognement de frustration devant le mutisme du magicien et tourna les talons pour retourner à ses écrans. La voix grave de Colgar Fanerace la fit s'arrêter net.

« Vous savez de quoi je parle. Bien sûr, vous ne le comprenez pas mais, au fond de vous, vous savez.

\- Cassiopea ?, demanda anxieusement Matylda.

\- Écoutez, reprit Cassiopea en se tournant à nouveau vers le magicien. Je suis ici pour aider votre peuple à survivre à une attaque de créatures volantes, pas pour faire une introspection sur moi-même.

\- Mais vous savez. Vous avez senti le mouvement lorsque la connexion a pris racine pour la première fois. À présent, elle évolue de jour en jour et, si j'en crois la puissance à laquelle elle brille, vous devez probablement déjà en porter les premiers stigmates.

\- Écoutez, intervint Quinlan avant que Cassiopea n'ait pu répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes entrain de nous raconter mais la situation est loin d'être propice à vos fables. Et puis, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous expliquer clairement et de donner des définitions aux mots que vous employez, alors je vous suggère d'en rester là et de laisser ma Padawan tranquille. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, Maître Vos, répondit Colgar Fanerace en s'inclinant légèrement. Si je ne préfère pas en dire plus pour le moment, c'est simplement parce que je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt. Mais le temps viendra très vite et les réponses que vous attendez vous seront données.

\- C'est ça, dit Quinlan en poussant gentiment Cassiopea loin du magicien. »

Les Sentinels suivirent le mouvement et se regroupèrent autour de la table centrale tandis que Colgar Fanerace rejoignit les autres magiciens dans un coin de la pièce. Sor jeta un regard mauvais au groupe avant de marmonner à voix basse à l'attention de ses amis.

« C'était quoi ça exactement ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Obi-Wan. Mais cet homme est sensible à la Force et les magiciens existent depuis longtemps. Ils doivent avoir des connaissances dont nous ne disposons pas. Je doute que nous devions complètement négliger ce qu'il vient de nous dire.

\- Mais, cela n'avait aucun sens, insista Matylda. N'est-ce-pas, Cassiopea ?

\- Cassiopea ?, répéta Quinlan quand la jeune femme ne répondit pas.

\- Pardon, finit-elle par dire. Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit Matylda ?

\- J'ai dit que son histoire n'avait aucun sens. Tu le saurais si tu avais quelque chose d'aussi spécial, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Cassiopea. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que j'ai bien vu un dossier portant le nom sharik lorsque j'ai parcouru les Archives mais il était lié à ceux relatant l'histoire des Anciens Sith.

\- C'est étrange, poursuivit Obi-Wan. Mais cela veut dire qu'il n'a rien inventé. Peu importe qui ils étaient, ces sharik ont bel et bien existé. Nous allons probablement devoir ouvrir ce dossier une fois de retour sur Kidron, juste pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Il a dit que tu savais de quoi il voulait parler, insista Ann-Mary. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire ?

\- Il a tout de même parlé de stigmates, ajouta Sélène. Ce n'est pas très rassurant comme terme.

\- Cass, reprit doucement Wolf. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu nous le dirais si tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ? Ou si tu avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cette histoire de sharik signifie, répondit Cassiopea en soupirant et reportant son attention sur les cartes d'Onderon. Mais il a raison sur un point.

\- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Matylda. Lequel ?

\- J'ai une vague idée de ce à quoi il pourrait faire référence même si, et il a raison, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire. Non. Pas de questions. Pas maintenant. Nous avons bien plus important à faire. Obi-Wan a raison, nous ouvrirons ce dossier une fois de retour sur Kidron et, en fonction de ce que nous y trouverons, je vous ferai part de mes doutes mais, pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur ce qui compte vraiment, à savoir sauver cette planète de la destruction.

\- Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, dit Quinlan. Peut-être que nous pourrions demander à Navo d'aller jeter un œil dans les Archives. Cela aurait le mérite de nous libérer l'esprit avant le combat et nous pourrions alors voir avec ce magicien ce que son charabia peut… »

Le Kiffar s'arrêta net. Les Sentinels se figèrent sur place et échangèrent un regard tandis que les magiciens s'étaient mis à s'agiter et à actionner des commandes. Partout autour d'eux, raisonnant dans toute la ville, une alarme s'était mise à hurler.


	36. Chapitre 36

_Ce n'est vraiment pas de cette manière que j'imaginais ma journée_. Arslan observait ses hommes effectuer des allers-retours entre les hangars et l'Interceptor. Ils avaient atterri sur Onderon peu de temps après le lever du jour. Grâce aux systèmes d'invisibilité de son vaisseau et aux dons de ses ingénieurs, le Seigneur Sith était parvenu à forcer une brèche dans les boucliers affaiblis de la planète. Il avait ensuite choisi de poser son vaisseau plutôt que de le laisser en orbite et d'effectuer de multiples trajets en navette. De cette manière, ils avaient peu de risques de se faire prendre. La jungle qui entourait la capitale était si dense et si haute qu'elle recouvrait le Destroyer. Arslan leva les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir les tours du palais et les centres de contrôle du spatioport mais il n'y voyait rien. À leur arrivée, les death troopers s'étaient empressés de localiser les hangars dans lesquels étaient supposés se trouver une bonne partie des ressources et matériaux indiqués par l'Empereur. Ces derniers s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la jungle et étaient bien gardés, il avait donc fallu neutraliser les soldats locaux avant de pouvoir y accéder. Une fois sur place, le Seigneur Sith avait eu droit à une autre surprise. _Il aurait tout de même pu me prévenir que certains tirs avaient percé et qu'une partie des infrastructures avaient été endommagées. Comment je suis supposé rester discret quand il est évident que des réparateurs risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre._

Le jeune homme consulta la liste fournie par l'Empire sur son holo-tablette en soupirant. Les trois hangars dans lesquels se trouvait le matériel demandé par Palpatine étaient en mauvais état et il était compliqué d'en faire l'inventaire. Arslan avait prévu de tout mettre à l'abri dans les bunkers mais ils avaient perdu trop de temps et ces derniers étaient introuvables et indétectables aux radars. Il avait donc dû improviser et tout ce qui était transportable était en cours de déménagement à bord de l'Interceptor. _Nous avons déjà passé la majeure partie de la journée là-dessus et il nous reste encore toutes les ressources consommables à localiser. Les hangars dans lesquels elles sont stockées doivent être plus proches de la ville et les approcher va s'avérer compliqué. Je me demande seulement à quoi tout cela va bien pouvoir lui servir et, surtout, comment il a été possible pour cette planète de s'armer et de s'équiper aussi intelligemment._

Arslan entra dans le hangar principal et observa ses hommes s'affairer à démonter ce qui lui semblait être un immense droïde tank. _Cette planète est relativement pacifique. Ils n'ont pas d'ennemi direct au sol, je ne vois pas à quoi toutes ces armes peuvent bien leur servir. D'accord, il y a les Drexis mais il faut être une petite armée pour piloter tous ces engins et seuls des petits groupes de guerriers restent dehors lors des invasions. De plus, tout ce matériel a l'air neuf. Ils doivent le stocker pour quelqu'un. Onderon doit être l'armurerie de la résistance. Alderaan est à la pointe de la technologie et nous savons de source sûre qu'ils fabriquent des armes et du matériel de défense pour les rebelles. Seulement, dans la pratique ils appartiennent déjà à l'Empire et font l'objet de visites d'inspection tous les mois. Ils ne peuvent décemment pas garder tout ce matériel chez eux, ce serait du suicide. Non, je pense qu'une grosse partie des réserves est stockée ici. Palpatine l'a découvert il y a quelques mois et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'acharne tant sur eux. Cette histoire d'héritage Sith n'est rien d'autre qu'une farce. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de s'approprier la meilleure technologie de la galaxie._

Le jeune homme s'empara d'une étrange caisse posée parmi le matériel classifié par ses hommes. À l'intérieur, une boule noire large comme sa main émettait des ultrasons désagréables. _Si seulement j'avais le temps d'étudier tout cela plus en détail. Je pourrais peut-être découvrir ce que Palpatine veut en faire. L'Empire est déjà armé jusqu'aux dents, alors à quoi vont servir toutes ces armes. Et les ressources ? Des caisses entières de plantations cryogénisées ? C'est comme s'il cherchait à équiper un espace stérile dans lequel il serait impossible de faire pousser quoi que ce soit naturellement mais où il faudra tout de même entretenir des centaines voire des milliers de personnes._ Arslan actionna un petit mécanisme à l'arrière de la boule qui se mit à vibrer tout en sifflant. Il la reposa rapidement et se dirigea vers son capitaine qui supervisait les opérations.

« Êtes-vous parvenu à me localiser les bunkers ?, demanda le Seigneur Sith.

\- Malheureusement non mon Général. Tous nos capteurs sont brouillés et nous n'arrivons pas à les remettre en marche.

\- Même en utilisant nos logiciels personnels plutôt que ceux de l'Empire ?

\- Rien à faire mon Général. Les ingénieurs ne comprennent pas. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré ce genre d'ondes auparavant. Cependant, les systèmes de Coruscant viennent d'être rétablis alors ils auront accès à la base de données. Ils y trouveront peut-être quelque chose.

\- J'en doute, rétorqua Arslan. Si les magiciens sont bien des êtres sensibles à la Force, je suppose qu'ils se chargent eux-mêmes de trafiquer les ondes. Aucune technologie ne pourra venir à bout de ça.

\- Il me semble que nous devons en appréhender. Peut-être faudrait-il se rendre en ville dès à présent pour forcer les officiels à parler et pour mettre le peuple sous surveillance ?

\- Mieux vaut nous occuper de la liste d'abord, répondit Arslan. Une fois que nous aurons tout récupéré, nous pourrons aviser pour la suite.

\- Je crains que nous ne puissions pas tout stocker dans l'Interceptor. Il est bien trop équipé. Toutes nos cales sont pleines de TIE et de droïdes de combat et nous avons atteint le seuil maximum autorisé en matière de charge humaine. Pour être franc Général, avec un tel arsenal, je pensais que nous prendrions la planète d'assaut depuis le ciel et que nous mettrions toute la ville et ses habitants en quarantaine. Voire même que nous allions tout bombarder sans faire de quartier.

\- J'ai préféré opter pour une autre méthode. Nous devons ramener des prisonniers de marque et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'endommager le matériel. D'ailleurs, vu l'état des hangars – ce dont l'Empereur a omis de me faire part je précise – j'ai pris la bonne décision. Nous verrons pour l'utilisation de notre arsenal plus tard. De plus, il y a une chose très importante à savoir sur cette planète dont je ne vous ai pas fait part et nous risquons de devoir décoller en catastrophe à tout moment. Je préfèrerais éviter de répartir nos hommes et vaisseaux, il serait bien trop compliqué de tout rapatrier à bord de l'Interceptor dans les temps.

\- J'ignorais la présence d'un tel risque, s'étonna le capitaine. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Pour vous donner la version courte, cette planète se fait envahir une fois par an par des créatures immondes qui détruisent et dévorent tout sur leur passage. Et, comme par hasard, cette invasion est prévue pour cette semaine et il est impossible de définir son arrivée avec une précision absolue. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je préfère m'occuper de la liste en premier. Il s'agit de choses dont l'Empereur a impérativement besoin et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de ne pas les rapporter. Il en ira de même pour les prisonniers dont nous nous occuperons en temps voulu.

\- Je comprends mieux l'utilité de ces bunkers, acquiesça le capitaine. Je pensais qu'il devait s'agir d'une mesure de sécurité à employer tandis que nous nous occuperions de maîtriser la ville.

\- Le plus important, conclut Arslan. Est de rapporter à l'Empereur ce qu'il nous a demandé. Pour le reste, nous aviserons en fonction du temps dont nous disposerons avant l'arrivée de ces créatures.

\- Bien, mon Général. »

Arslan s'éloigna de ses hommes pour s'enfoncer dans les herbes hautes de la jungle. Pour le moment, ses hommes n'avaient pas posé trop de questions, même s'il se doutait que tous avaient dû penser la même chose en voyant l'équipement de l'Interceptor. Il était évident qu'ils avaient été parés pour une attaque éclair et une mission de destruction massive mais, la présence d'une liste de choses à rapporter ainsi que la nécessité de faire des prisonniers étant inhabituels, tous semblaient en avoir déduit que l'opération devait revêtir un caractère spécial. En parlant des Drexis à son capitaine, Arslan espérait que ce dernier irait faire circuler l'information parmi le reste des troupes et que cela aurait pour effet de stopper net toutes les éventuelles rumeurs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la confiance de ses hommes. _Évidemment que nous avons été équipés pour une mission de raid. Pour l'instant, mon raisonnement tient la route mais, une fois que nous en aurons fini avec la liste de matériel et de ressources, il va falloir que je revois mes plans. Ils savent que nous devons ramener des prisonniers et, si je leur dis que nous allons nous introduire discrètement dans le palais pour les capturer le plus subtilement et calmement possible, ils vont croire que j'ai perdu la tête. Nul doute que, si espions il y a, ces derniers s'empresseront de rapporter mes actions à Palpatine. Je dois trouver une solution. Si seulement ces Drexis pouvaient se décider à attaquer plus tôt que prévu. J'ignore comment ils procèdent d'ordinaire mais je préfèrerais affronter ça plutôt que de devoir placer la ville en quarantaine pour garder la face. Au moins, si ces créatures sont aussi horribles que ce que j'ai pu voir dans nos bases de données, personne ne remettra en question la nécessité de fuir rapidement et tous pourront témoigner de la logique de mes actions devant l'Empereur. _

Le Seigneur Sith s'arrêta devant l'Interceptor et observa le plan de la structure interne du vaisseau sur son holo-tablette. Son capitaine avait raison, ils n'auraient jamais assez de place pour tout stocker dans le ventre du Destroyer, surtout s'ils devaient encore vider deux hangars entiers de denrées et plantations synthétiques. _Nous allons avoir besoin des bunkers. Il faudra faire un aller-retour pour venir récupérer le reste. Ou alors, je pourrais m'en sortir en commandant un cargo depuis Coruscant pour emporter le reste. Si je le fais ce soir – à la dernière minute pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention – il arrivera dans la nuit et nous pourrons tout transférer par navettes. Mais, en attendant, il vaut peut-être mieux entreposer le reste dans les bunkers. Si les Drexis attaquent, je ne peux pas risquer de perdre le moindre objet présent sur cette liste. Il s'agit de mon ticket de bonne foi auprès de l'Empereur._ Arslan regarda la jungle autour de lui. Nul doute que des créatures en tous genres devaient s'y terrer. Il fallait pourtant trouver les bunkers. Il fit signe à son capitaine pour le prévenir et s'enfonça, seul entre les arbres.

_Il faut procéder méthodiquement. Certes, les bunkers sont plus à l'abri dans la jungle, mais les habitants doivent pouvoir les atteindre rapidement au moment de l'invasion des Drexis. Il y a donc des chances pour qu'ils se trouvent plus près de la ville que des hangars. _Arslan marcha de longues minutes, les yeux rivés au sol à la recherche d'un indice, tout en effectuant un arc de cercle qui le rapprochait lentement des remparts d'Iziz. Les bunkers devaient être enterrés mais, en l'absence de présence à l'intérieur, les sas d'accès restaient probablement visibles. Le Seigneur Sith était attentif au moindre son et jetait des regards furtifs en direction de la ville qu'il distinguait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait de la lisière de la jungle. _Je me demande s'ils ont appelé à l'aide. S'ils sont en affaires avec des rebelles, alors ils ont peut-être demandé du renfort vu leur faiblesse. Ils ont dû perdre des hommes dans les combats contre les Destroyer impériaux et leur matériel doit être en mauvais état. Ils peuvent avoir besoin de bras supplémentaires pour défendre la ville et les bunkers lors de l'invasion des Drexis. En tout cas, si les bunkers sont dans le coin, ça ne va pas tarder à bouger. Et puis, ils doivent savoir que leurs hangars sont amochés, des techniciens vont certainement venir les réparer, surtout si le temps leur est compté. Nous allons devoir faire vite avant de nous faire repérer. Je ne veux vraiment pas déclencher une guerre, surtout si des rebelles ou des alliés d'Alderaan sont dans le coup_.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Arslan buta contre un objet métallique. Il baissa les yeux et trouva une grosse poignée ronde enfoncée dans les feuillages. _L'entrée d'un bunker_. Le jeune homme se baissa et empoigna la manette. Il la fit pivoter deux fois sur la gauche avant de tirer ce qui eut pour effet de désactiver la compression d'air et d'enclencher le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une échelle s'enfonçait loin dans les profondeurs du sol, jalonnée de petites lampes rouges. Trois personnes devaient être capables de descendre simultanément et une corde attachée sur le côté permettait probablement aux plus faibles de se faire transporter jusqu'en bas. _Fabrication classique mais de très bonne qualité. La trappe disparaît certainement dans le sol grâce à une commande située au fond qui s'enclenche de l'intérieur. Ces bunkers doivent aussi être équipés en eau, nourriture et matériel de survie pour le cas où l'invasion devait se prolonger ou si autre chose venait à arriver. Comme un raid impérial par exemple. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le pont spatial ne reste actif que quelques heures tout au plus et la quantité de Drexis à descendre est toujours variable. Une fois qu'il se referme, tous remontent d'un coup. Nous pourrions envisager de nous réfugier dans un bunker durant l'attaque, il nous suffirait pour cela de descendre plus tôt et de le verrouiller de l'intérieur pour empêcher qui que ce soit de descendre mais nous ignorons à quel moment le pont s'ouvrira et la priorité sera surtout de remonter l'Interceptor. On ne fait pas décoller un Destroyer aussi rapidement qu'un chasseur et le commandement doit être au complet à l'intérieur._

Arslan soupira de frustration et descendit de quelques barreaux sur l'échelle. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'entreposer le matériel et les ressources restantes en attendant l'arrivée du cargo qu'il commanderait. Il placerait quelques hommes dans les bunkers pour qu'ils puissent les verrouiller et les autres attendraient à bord de l'Interceptor. En cas d'attaque, ils pourraient rapidement enclencher la procédure de décollage et le reste serait à l'abri. _Et pendant ce temps, je pourrai me rendre en ville et appréhender le couple royal rapidement et sans faire de vagues. Avec un ou deux magiciens en prime si possible. Mes hommes seront tous très occupés et personne ne pourra me surveiller. Une fois que les prisonniers seront à bord et que le cargo aura récupéré l'équipement restant dans les bunkers, je trouverai une excuse pour partir. Et si les Drexis attaquent et que je suis trop loin du vaisseau avec mes prisonniers, alors nous irons dans un bunker. Je suppose qu'ils doivent en avoir un personnel._ Arslan voulut descendre pour analyser l'espace proposé par le bunker mais il glissa sur un barreau et dut se rattraper à la dernière seconde. _Qu'est-ce-que ?_ Il leva le regard vers les échelons les plus élevés de l'échelle. Ses mains tremblaient. _D'accord. Quand je parlais d'aide rebelle, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça. _Le jeune homme remonta à la surface et referma la trappe. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur son environnement. _Je ne sens rien du tout. Et je ne tremble pas autant que d'habitude. Normalement, je devrais aussi avoir du mal à respirer._ Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ayant décidé qu'il devait avoir affaire à une fausse alerte, il rouvrit les yeux, se secoua et se remit en marche.

Rapidement, il trouva deux autres bunkers situés à proximité et décida qu'ils seraient suffisants pour stocker tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire entrer dans les cales de l'Interceptor. Le jeune homme se mit donc en quête des hangars contenant les réserves souhaitées par l'Empereur._ Elles doivent être encore mieux gardées. Les armes c'est une chose – elles ne sont probablement même pas pour eux – mais la nourriture longue conservation et les plantes médicinales sont indispensables en cas de siège ou de guerre. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de les laisser sans protection. Ce sont probablement les hangars à réparer en premier lieu d'ailleurs. Les Drexis viennent pour se nourrir, s'ils y ont accès, ils feront un carnage. Nous allons devoir procéder intelligemment si nous voulons parvenir à nous emparer des provisions. Les Onderiens doivent être occupés à travailler dessus, voire même à tout déplacer si les locaux sont trop endommagés. _Arslan leva les yeux vers le soleil qui commençait à décliner. _Ils ne travailleront probablement pas de nuit. Pas dans cette jungle. Qui sait quels genres de créatures se cachent dans les arbres. Il faudra agir à ce moment-là et il faudra faire vite. Il y aura des gardes et probablement des patrouilles._

Le jeune homme marcha encore durant de longues minutes avant d'arriver en vue des murailles. Un peu en contre-bas, tapis dans les fourrés, deux immenses hangars étaient connectés à une porte creusée dans la roche des remparts. Des hommes et des femmes s'affairaient tout autour accompagnés de droïdes qui réparaient les toits à l'aide de matériel perfectionné. Ils progressaient vite et auraient probablement terminé leur ouvrage à la nuit tombée. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Arslan se retira dans la jungle. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il devait retourner vers l'Interceptor pour commander son vaisseau cargo et pour donner ses nouveaux ordres à ses hommes. Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal se passer après tout. _Finalement, tout semble s'arranger à la perfection. J'avais peur que les choses tournent mal ou que je ne puisse pas me soustraire à une attaque mais j'ai de la chance. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour décoller immédiatement une fois le matériel et les prisonniers à bord. J'inventerai quelque chose sur le tas, un appel ou je ne sais quoi. Dans tous les cas, je suis surpris d'avoir pu faire sans les Drexis, moi qui comptait vraiment sur eux. _

Arslan était à mi-parcours lorsqu'il l'entendit. Stridente, la sirène d'alarme semblait hurler dans toute la ville et résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de la jungle. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et regarda en direction des remparts qu'il distinguait encore. Des soldats et droïdes surgissaient des tourelles de garde à une vitesse folle et se précipitaient le long des murailles. Très vite, d'aussi loin qu'il parvenait à y voir, Arslan pu constater qu'ils s'étaient postés tout autour de la ville à moins d'un mètre d'écart, armes à la main. La sirène hurlait toujours et les cloches des temples s'étaient mises à sonner. L'Empire s'étant retiré, il était pourtant évident que personne n'attaquait la planète. Les alarmes ne pouvaient donc signifier qu'une seule chose. Le Seigneur Sith campa sa position, se centra sur la Force et décrocha son sabre laser de sa ceinture.

« Parfois, grommela-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Je ferais vraiment mieux de me taire. »


	37. Chapitre 37

Iziz semblait s'être brutalement réveillée. Depuis les fenêtres de la salle du Conseil, Cassiopea observait la ville se mettre en mouvement. Les maisons se vidaient les unes après les autres et les habitants prenaient calmement mais rapidement le chemin des bunkers. Certains montaient à bord de navettes automatisées pour se rendre au-delà des remparts tandis que d'autres empruntaient des escaliers - jusqu'alors invisibles – qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. En levant les yeux, la jeune femme put voir des soldats et des droïdes se poster le long des murailles en braquant leurs armes vers le ciel. _Ces gens sont définitivement rodés à l'exercice_. Cassiopea se détacha des fenêtres et retourna se pencher sur les cartes au centre de la pièce. Autour d'elle, tout le monde était agité. Sor pestait que les réparations ne seraient jamais terminées en moins d'une heure, Obi-Wan et Quinlan discutaient des meilleures manœuvres défensives à adopter et Sélène s'entretenait avec les magiciens afin de comprendre quel était réellement leur rôle lors des attaques. Tous furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée du roi et de la reine qui semblaient légèrement affolés.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à une attaque aussi rapide, commença le roi. Certes, il leur arrive d'être en avance – ou en retard d'ailleurs – sur nos prévisions mais toute une semaine… ce n'est vraiment pas fréquent. J'espérais vraiment que nous aurions plus de temps pour nous préparer et que vous pourriez vous familiariser avec le terrain et leur trajectoire.

\- Nous allons faire avec, votre Majesté, commença Cassiopea d'un ton rassurant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes habitués aux situations de crise.

\- Avez-vous eu assez de temps pour étudier les cartes ?, demanda la reine.

\- Je pense être parvenue à mettre un plan au point. Il n'est pas parfait, mais nous devrions nous en sortir malgré tout. »

Cassiopea intima à l'ensemble du groupe de se rapprocher de la grande table de conférence et elle projeta les plans en hologrammes tout autour d'eux.

« Nous n'avons qu'une heure pour nous mettre en place alors il va falloir agir vite, commença-t-elle. J'ai constaté que vos hommes s'étaient déjà mis en action ce qui est une bonne chose, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur notre répartition.

\- Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?, demanda le roi qui avait repris de l'aplomb.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire, vos Majestés. Si ce n'est vous réfugier dans votre bunker comme vous le faites à l'accoutumée.

\- Mais, n'avez-vous pas besoin de notre aide ?

\- Je pense que nous allons nous en sortir, répondit Cassiopea en agrandissant la vue éclatée de la ville. Bien, voilà comment nous allons procéder. Afin d'être le plus efficace possible, nous allons nous répartir tout au long de la trajectoire des Drexis. Ils commencent leur course depuis le ciel en arrivant face à la ville, ils la traversent ensuite en diagonale et viennent finir leur carnage à l'orée de la jungle où le pont spatial se rouvrira pour les aspirer vers Dxun. La plus grande partie de vos hommes se concentre sur les murailles et autour du palais, Quinlan et Obi-Wan vont se charger de ces postes. Wolf, Ann-Mary et Matylda se rendront directement vers le point de chute de la trajectoire des Drexis et attendront leur arrivée. Sélène viendra avec vous, vos Majestés. Il faut vous conduire vers votre bunker en toute sécurité, elle s'assurera que vous êtes à l'abri avant de passer à la phase suivante.

\- Parce qu'il y a une autre phase ?, demanda Sor les sourcils froncés.

\- J'y viens, répondit Cassiopea. Toi et moi, nous allons nous charger des bestioles dès leur descente du pont. Tu prends le Phoenix, je monte dans mon fighter. En quittant le spatioport, toi par la droite et moi par la gauche, nous devrions pouvoir leur couper la route et en descendre un certain nombre rapidement. Ensuite, nous suivrons leur trajectoire au-dessus de la ville pour continuer à les mitrailler jusqu'à la fin de leur parcours. Une fois qu'ils seront entrés dans la jungle, tu pourras poser le vaisseau et rejoindre Wolf et les filles à leur poste. Je m'éjecterai de mon fighter et j'en ferai de même. Les Drexis ne s'aventurent jamais bien loin dans la jungle mais il leur arrive d'effectuer un deuxième tour de la ville avant la réouverture du pont spatial. Nous devons les en empêcher et les bloquer sur place pour le restant de leur visite.

\- Il faudra également protéger les hangars, ajouta Matylda. Ils ne seront pas entièrement réparés et ils contiennent énormément de ressources.

\- Exact, approuva Cassiopea. C'est pour cela que cette position est stratégique et qu'il faut à tout prix la défendre. Une fois les Drexis bloqués sur place, les autres pourront aussi nous rejoindre. Quinlan pourra quitter son poste le premier et laisser les murailles aux bons soins des soldats onderiens. Obi-Wan suivra et récupérera Sélène au passage. Tous ensemble, nous devrions réussir à en éliminer un certain nombre et à contenir les autres jusqu'à la réouverture du pont spatial. Toute l'opération devrait durer quelques heures tout au plus.

\- Vous semblez parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation, s'étonna le roi ébahi.

\- Elle a fait ça toute sa vie, répondit Quinlan. Vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- La seule chose que vous pouvez faire votre Majesté, reprit Cassiopea. C'est de répartir vos magiciens. Certains doivent rester avec vous pour vous protéger et les autres peuvent se diviser le long des différentes étapes que je viens d'énoncer. En sachant que les plus puissants feraient mieux de suivre Wolf vers le point final de l'affrontement.

\- Colgar va se charger de faire des groupes, acquiesça le roi. Lui-même vous suivra, Commandant Valdez, avec ses meilleurs hommes.

\- Nous allons défendre votre ville, vos Majestés, dit Wolf. Ces créatures n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

Un silence pesant suivit les instructions de Cassiopea tandis que tous assimilaient leur rôle. Pour finir, la jeune femme pagina dans les dossiers fournis par le couple royal et elle projeta en hologramme le visuel d'une créature ailée à l'allure grotesque. Couverte d'épines, avec un bec d'oiseau empli de crocs et des griffes acérées, elle semblait prête à fondre sur ses adversaires.

« Charmant, lâcha Matylda après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles tous avaient détaillé la créature.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, commenta Wolf avec une grimace. J'ai croisé beaucoup de créatures étranges dans ma vie mais celle-ci doit faire partie de mon top trois.

\- Je comprends en quoi elles sont dangereuses, ajouta Obi-Wan.

\- Voilà donc à quoi ressemble notre ennemi du jour, dit Cassiopea. Les bêtes descendent par dizaines et attaquent toujours en groupe de cinq à dix individus. L'objectif premier est de séparer ces groupes pour les désorienter. Les éliminer sera alors plus facile. Souvenez-vous, leur morsure est toxique, il ne faut surtout pas les laisser vous approcher de trop près ou vous risqueriez d'être empoisonnés. Restez groupés et surveillez toujours vos arrières, quitte à vous battre dos à dos pour plus de sécurité. Si la situation venait à dégénérer – et je pense que leurs Majestés seront d'accord avec moi – on court vers les bunkers. Ces bestioles ne valent pas la peine que nous risquions nos vies.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, approuva le roi. Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles pour nous.

\- Nous allons tout de même faire notre maximum pour vous défendre, dit Sélène. Courir sera vraiment notre dernier recours.

\- Je ne veux pas de blessés, dit Cassiopea en riant légèrement. Faites surtout attention à vous. Nous quitterons cette planète tous ensemble.

\- Il vaut mieux nous mettre en route tout de suite, dit Obi-Wan à l'attention de Quinlan. Il doit nous rester entre une demi-heure et une quarantaine de minutes avant leur arrivée et nous avons tout intérêt à être bien en place. Surtout si nous voulons encore voir avec les hommes déjà en position comment nous organiser.

\- Alors on est partis, répondit le Kiffar en faisant pivoter son sabre laser dans ses mains. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à un peu d'action digne de ce nom.

\- Plus c'est dangereux et plus vous risquez votre vie, plus vous êtes content, dit Ann-Mary d'un air désespéré. Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis né pour la gloire du combat !

\- Tâchez surtout de rester glorieusement en vie, contra Cassiopea. Vous serez aux premières loges.

\- Tu bombarderas au-dessus de ma tête, avec tes dons de pilote, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire.

\- Faites attention à Sor par contre, dit Cassiopea. Lui, il tire dans le tas.

\- Je suis outré, s'indigna le Twi'lek. »

Sur instructions de Cassiopea, tous les Sentinels activèrent leurs comm'link et les connectèrent au même canal de communication. Afin de pouvoir organiser leurs actions au mieux, ils allaient devoir rester en contact permanent et se tenir au courant de la progression des Drexis. Quinlan, Obi-Wan et Sélène ne pourraient quitter leur poste qu'une fois certains que les créatures ne reviendraient pas à la charge vers la ville.

« Très bien, dit le Kiffar en posant un baiser dans les cheveux de Cassiopea. Il est temps de se mettre en place.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous tous, ajouta Obi-Wan en échangeant une poignée de main avec Wolf. Nous nous retrouverons pour l'affrontement final.

\- Faites attention à vous, Matylda prit rapidement Cassiopea dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Wolf et Ann-Mary qui attendaient près de la porte.

\- Nous allons tenter de réparer les hangars au maximum dans le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, précisa Wolf. Il faut qu'ils soient les plus solides possible avant l'arrivée de nos amis sur le terrain. Évidemment, tous les ouvriers à la tâche vont immédiatement rejoindre leurs bunkers. Nous réglerons ça avec les droïdes et la Force je pense. C'est assez pratique pour soulever des choses.

\- Pas de risques inutiles, rappela une dernière fois Cassiopea en posant la main sur le bras de Sor. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous êtes tous à vos postes. Nous allons attendre au spatioport et garder les yeux rivés sur le ciel pour pouvoir agir dès l'ouverture du pont spatial. Le temps de descendre mon fighter du Phoenix et de faire chauffer les moteurs et les fusils embarqués et nous serons parés à l'attaque.

\- Nous suivrons vos ordres et attendrons le signal, répondit Colgar Fanerace qui avait pris la tête du groupe des magiciens. Mes hommes savent à quels postes se placer.

\- Très bien, dit Cassiopea en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Alors tout le monde à son poste. »

Quinlan et Obi-Wan furent les premiers à quitter la salle du Conseil, suivis par leurs magiciens attitrés. Cassiopea discuta encore quelques instants de la marche à suivre avec Wolf tandis que Sélène regardait le plan de secours qu'il lui faudrait suivre pour conduire le roi et la reine en lieu sûr dans leur bunker. Ces derniers regardaient anxieusement par la fenêtre et semblaient de plus en plus agités.

« Nous allons prendre une navette rapide depuis le petit spatioport privé des officiels qui se trouve au dernier étage du palais, expliqua Wolf à Cassiopea. Nous serons rapidement sur place. Tu es certaine que je dois prendre Fanerace avec nous ? Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, répondit Cassiopea. D'accord, il tient de drôles de discours, mais ces magiciens m'ont tout de même l'air d'être compétents et tu vas avoir besoin de manipulateurs de Force pour tenir les Drexis en respect jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions tous sur place. Oublie ce qu'il a raconté, il est plus que volontaire pour nous aider et est prêt à suivre tous tes ordres à la lettre. C'est le plus important, pour le reste, nous verrons s'il vaut la peine que nous nous intéressions de nouveau à son discours une fois l'attaque des Drexis derrière nous.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais je ne l'aime toujours pas.

\- J'avais compris, dit Cassiopea en riant. Pense surtout à toi et aux filles. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je veillerai sur elles. »

Le pilote serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, échangea une accolade avec Sor et plaça une main dans le dos de Matylda pour la conduire vers la porte où les attendait déjà Ann-Mary.

« Prête Sélène ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Tout devrait bien se passer. Je sortirai du bunker au signal de Maître Kenobi pour l'attendre dans le couloir à proximité d'une navette. Les bunkers sont stockés en armes, je pourrai me servir.

\- Alors allez-y, il faut mettre leurs Majestés à l'abri le plus rapidement possible.

\- Soyez tous très prudents, dit Sélène. Venez vos Majestés, il est temps d'y aller. »

La Sénatrice laissa le couple royal ainsi que sa garde de magiciens passer devant et elle adressa un dernier signe de la main à Cassiopea avant de se retourner pour les suivre. La jeune femme n'eut pourtant pas le temps de franchir la porte. Sor lui attrapa le poignet et la tira dans ses bras avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il la garda contre lui de longues secondes avant de finalement la relâcher. Sélène le regarda, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, tandis qu'il remettait tendrement l'une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Le Twi'lek passa ses mains gantées sur les joues de la jeune femme et baissa son front contre le sien.

« Fais attention, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- D'accord, répondit Sélène d'une voix tremblante en hochant faiblement la tête. »

Sor finit par se séparer d'elle et Sélène se força à tourner les talons pour suivre le roi et la reine qui l'attendaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Cassiopea adressa un regard d'avertissement à Wolf qui espionnait la scène et s'apprêtait visiblement à faire une remarque et ce dernier disparut également avec Ann-Mary et Matylda. Finalement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers le Twi'lek et se racla la gorge.

« Et donc ?, commença-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

\- Et donc, répliqua Sor en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Il est temps pour nous de retourner au spatioport et de nous préparer à cette attaque. Ces Drexis ne vont pas se désintégrer tous seuls !

\- Mais bien sûr, dit Cassiopea en riant et en lui emboîtant le pas. »


	38. Chapitre 38

Pour retourner au spatioport, ils empruntèrent un raccourci indiqué par les magiciens qui les conduisit à travers les sous-sols du palais. Rapidement, ils furent de retour sur le tarmac et ils se précipitèrent vers le Phoenix. Cassiopea descendit dans les cales du vaisseau tandis que Sor remettait tous les systèmes en marche et descendait le starfighter de la soute. R7, branché aux ordinateurs de contrôle, fut ravi de retrouver sa liberté et s'empressa de se hisser à sa place d'astromec dans un concert de bruitages heureux.

Cassiopea se changea rapidement puis elle activa son oreillette et sangla fermement ses sabres à ses cuisses. En refermant les sangles de sa combinaison sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme grimaça de douleur. _Bon sang, ça me brûle. D'où est-ce-que ça vient ? _Rapidement, Cassiopea défit les attaches et descendit la fermeture éclair. En se regardant dans le petit miroir de son casier, la jeune femme lâcha une exclamation de surprise. La fine cicatrice scintillante laissée par les traitements de Hell sur Kro Var s'était illuminée de rouge et semblait irradier. Délicatement, Cassiopea passa les doigts dessus. La douleur lui lançait toujours._ Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? Une cicatrice, d'accord, mais une cicatrice magique, je commence à avoir du mal à y croire. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas d'apparence ordinaire en temps normal._ La jeune femme concentra son regard sur son reflet et observa le symbole. L'étoile à huit branches paraissait bien plus visible à présent qu'elle était rouge. En se tournant légèrement de profil, Cassiopea put d'ailleurs constater que toute sa surface semblait scintiller et non simplement les contours. _D'accord._ Lentement, la jeune femme referma sa combinaison. _Une cicatrice ou un étrange tatouage, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Mais là, ce n'est plus normal. Il va falloir que j'en parle à quelqu'un une fois que cette histoire de Drexis sera terminée. Il m'a peut-être volontairement marquée finalement, même si je pensais qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il me faisait subir._ Repensant aux tremblements de ses mains dans la salle du Conseil, Cassiopea les leva devant ses yeux. Elles étaient immobiles. _Ou alors c'est autre chose. Un nouveau symptôme ? Navo n'a rien repéré sur les radars mais nous savons par expérience que son Destroyer n'est pas comme les autres, il peut se rendre indétectable. Ce qui est étrange c'est que, jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre que des malaises et des impressions désagréables en sa présence, mais cette douleur est différente. Comme si on me piquait rapidement pour avoir mon attention. Je ne me sens pas mal au contraire, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir encore plus d'énergie. _

Les mots de Colgar Fanerace lui revinrent alors en mémoire. _Cela a commencé… il ne pouvait pas parler de ça, il n'a aucune idée de tout ce qui m'est arrivé au cours de ces derniers mois. Il est magicien, pas devin. Et pourtant, il a raison. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi et il va falloir que je découvre de quoi il s'agit. Vite. Nous ouvrirons ce dossier sharik dès notre retour sur Kidron. _

« Cass ?, la voix de Sor dans son oreillette la sortit de ses pensées. Tout est en place, tu peux embarquer. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, nos petits amis à plumes devraient débarquer dans peu de temps.

\- J'y vais, Cassiopea s'élança hors des cales et sur le tarmac où elle finit de refermer les attaches de sa combinaison. Tu es paré ?

\- J'ai armé nos plus gros canons et j'ai déjà préparé un bon nombre d'armes pour la phase deux.

\- Parfait, nous décollons dès que le pont spatial s'ouvre. D'après le roi, le phénomène est impossible à manquer. Notre objectif est de leur couper la route à de multiples reprises tandis qu'ils passeront au-dessus de la ville. Nous devrions nous croiser plusieurs fois.

\- J'ai entré les données de l'itinéraire habituel des Drexis dans l'ordinateur du Phoenix et il m'a sorti une trajectoire assez intéressante. Je t'ai transféré le programme, tu pourras le mettre en place.

\- Ça marche, Cassiopea grimpa dans le cockpit de son fighter. On reste en contact permanent. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Je ne pense pas que Sélène apprécierait.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas pu t'en empêcher, grogna Sor.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse une remarque, chantonna Cassiopea en actionnant ses systèmes. Avoue que tu préfères que ce soit moi. Wolf ne va plus jamais te lâcher avec ça.

\- Je préfère vraiment ne pas y penser. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toujours. »

Une fois plongée dans le silence de son fighter, Cassiopea entra le programme de Sor dans sa base de données et calcula sa trajectoire au-dessus d'Iziz. Dans sa nacelle, R7 s'agitait et préparait ses instruments de réparation. Les Drexis étant violents, il risquait de devoir travailler sur le vaisseau en plein vol. Les combats aériens au sol n'ayant rien à voir avec ceux se déroulant dans l'immensité de l'espace, Cassiopea dut ajuster tous ses réglages afin de limiter la puissance de son vaisseau. Ses fusils embarqués avaient, pour la plupart, été ajoutés après son départ de l'Ordre Jedi ce qui faisait de son fighter une arme redoutable mais également trop puissante pour être utilisée aussi proche d'une ville. _Il va falloir faire avec. Je vais me limiter aux tirs de précision pour toucher les créatures et essayer de voler le plus haut possible pour éloigner mes réacteurs brûlants des habitations. _Un à un, tous les Sentinels vinrent au rapport pour indiquer leur mise en place et tous se mirent à attendre, tendus, l'arrivée des Drexis.

Cassiopea regarda à travers le pare-brise de son vaisseau dans la direction supposée du pont spatial. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais la lune de Dxun était pourtant bien visible dans le ciel. Elle semblait énorme et extrêmement proche de la planète. Nerveusement, Cassiopea passa la main sur sa poitrine. La douleur avait diminué mais elle sentait encore de la chaleur à travers ses vêtements. La marque devait probablement être restée rouge. _Une mise en garde ?_, pensa-t-elle alors. _Ou autre chose? Un signal censé capter mon attention ? Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas l'impression que le but soit de me faire souffrir. J'aurais bien plus mal que ça. Le seul potentiellement capable de me donner une vraie réponse serait certainement Hell, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui courir après. Nous verrons bien ce que les Archives auront à nous révéler._

« Cassiopea, la voix de Quinlan grésilla dans son oreillette. Je peux me tromper mais, je vois comme un toboggan descendre du ciel.

\- Je le vois aussi, dit Sor. C'est vrai que ça ressemble à un toboggan. Par contre, les choses qui glissent dessus ont l'air beaucoup moins réjouissantes.

\- Ils arrivent, conclut Cassiopea en faisant rugir ses moteurs. Préparez-vous. »

Le pont spatial s'était ouvert d'un coup. Ressemblant à un gigantesque faisceau de lumière, ce dernier partait de la lune de Dxun et se précipitait jusque dans la ville. En quelques secondes, les premiers Drexis étaient apparus. Ils semblaient être projetés par le pont et poussaient des hurlements stridents tout en agitant leurs membres couverts de griffes et en claquant leurs immenses mâchoires. _Ils sont encore plus grotesques en vrai_, remarqua Cassiopea tandis que son vaisseau décollait lentement en ligne droite. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Sor en faire de même avec le Phoenix qu'il tourna dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Tous deux étaient prêts à se ruer vers l'avant dès que les premières créatures quitteraient le pont. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps. Dans un éclat de lumière, les Drexis se libérèrent de leur prison spatiale et se précipitèrent en piqué vers la ville en hurlant de plus belle. Cassiopea précipita son fighter vers l'avant.

« Maître, dit-elle à l'attention de Quinlan. Ils arrivent droit sur vous !

\- Message reçu. »

_Que la fête commence._ Les mitraillettes de son fighter s'actionnèrent dans un claquement sec et Cassiopea précipita le vaisseau dans une vrille brutale qu'elle dirigea droit dans l'amas de Drexis se ruant sur la ville. _Diviser pour mieux régner. Voyons ce que ça donne._ La jeune femme fit feu sans pour autant redresser sa trajectoire ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourbillonner les lasers. Unes à unes, les créatures touchées chutèrent tandis que les autres s'éparpillaient en glapissant. Certaines poursuivirent leur route tandis que d'autres tentèrent de rebrousser chemin et prirent la direction opposée où les attendait Sor. Du coin de l'oeil, Cassiopea vit ce dernier mener le Phoenix jusqu'aux murailles de la ville où il se posta face aux envahisseurs en approche. Un immense canon sortit alors du ventre du vaisseau et le Twi'lek fit feu. Cassiopea calcula une nouvelle trajectoire pour s'écarter de la zone de tir et s'élança plus haut dans le ciel où elle put avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Elle était parvenue à stopper plusieurs créatures dans leur élan et les troupes s'étaient dispersées. Sor s'occupait des resquilleurs qui tentaient de passer les remparts par le flan droit tandis que Quinlan et ses hommes paraissaient avoir pris le contrôle des attaquants venant de face. Debout sur la muraille, entouré de soldats onderiens, le Kiffar faisait virevolter son sabre laser et coupait divers membres aux Drexis passant sur son chemin. Ses ordres étant visiblement de faire le plus de dégâts possible, les hommes se trouvant près de lui adoptaient la même technique en lançant des projectiles tranchants en direction des ailes des Drexis pour les stopper net dans leur élan. _Toujours plus_, soupira Cassiopea en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien évidemment, les envahisseurs étant très nombreux, ceux ayant descendu le pont après l'avant-garde n'eurent aucune difficulté à recalculer leur trajectoire pour entrer dans la ville par les côtés les moins gardés. Les hommes présents tout au long des remparts purent en stopper certains mais un grand nombre se dirigeait vers le palais. Cassiopea retourna son fighter sur le dos et le laissa tomber en chute libre vers les derniers Drexis descendant du pont spatial. Encore une fois, elle fit feu de tous les côtés mais, alors qu'elle redressait son vaisseau pour se diriger au-dessus de la ville, se dernier ce trouva déséquilibré d'un côté. _Mais que… oh non_. Deux Drexis venaient de s'accrocher à l'aile gauche du fighter et tentaient de le faire chuter – ou de le dévorer Cassiopea ne parvenait pas à le définir.

« R7 !, cria-t-elle à l'attention de son droïde tandis qu'elle envoyait brutalement son vaisseau d'un côté ou de l'autre pour tenter de désarçonner les invités malvenus. Il faut que tu me débarrasses de ces bestioles ! Essaie de les faire tomber en les électrocutant.

\- BIBOUP BAP ! »

Sans attendre, le petit droïde quitta sa nacelle et sortit son plus gros bras mécanique duquel s'échappèrent rapidement des étincelles. Décidé, il glissa le long de l'aile jusqu'à l'endroit où s'accrochaient les Drexis et, dans un concert de bruitages outrés, entreprit de les foudroyer de son laser portatif. Les créatures hurlèrent, tentèrent d'attraper R7 pour le faire tomber mais le petit robot était aimanté à son starfighter et il ne relâcha pas ses efforts pour faire lâcher prise à ses adversaires.

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, pesta Cassiopea. Ils essaient de manger l'aile ! Le roi n'exagérait pas quand il disait qu'ils dévoraient vraiment tout sur leur passage. Fais vite R7, il faut que nous entrions dans la ville. »

Il fallut encore quelques manœuvres au droïde pour parvenir enfin à décrocher les monstres des ailes du fighter puis il retourna rapidement dans sa nacelle. Cassiopea fit vrombir les moteurs et se hâta de passer au-dessus des murailles. Quinlan se battait toujours mais plus aucun Drexis ne descendait du pont spatial. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à éliminer ceux qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus d'eux pour tenter de les saisir entre leurs griffes. Plus loin, sur sa droite, Sor avait déjà recroisé la route des créatures au-dessus du palais et il semblait avoir opté pour le lance-flammes plutôt que pour le canon. L'odeur de chair carbonisée arrivait aux narines de Cassiopea qui dut réprimer un haut le cœur. _Ils sentent la nourriture en décomposition, c'est répugnant._ Arrivée au-dessus du palais, la jeune femme recommença à faire feu tout en regardant vers la tour de garde où se trouvaient Obi-Wan et son escorte de magiciens.

« Maître ?, demanda-t-elle à ce dernier. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils fabriquent exactement ? »

Sous ses yeux, Cassiopea observait, médusée, les magiciens pratiquer leur art. Les bras tendus devant eux et les yeux clos. Ils semblaient créer des barrages dans la Force qui arrêtaient net les attaquants. Ces derniers semblaient rester aimantés dans l'air en se débattant pour, au final, finir par imploser suite à une simple impulsion de la main de la part d'un magicien. À leurs côtés, la lame bleue d'Obi-Wan se mouvait si vite qu'elle disparaissait en un jet de couleur. Le Maître Jedi tranchait bête après bête tandis qu'elles descendaient de plus en plus bas pour tenter d'abattre – et de dévorer sans doute – leurs cibles.

« D'après ce que je crois comprendre, répondit le Maître Jedi en effectuant une figure acrobatique. Ils créent des distorsions dans la Force et les manipulent ensuite de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela fonctionne mais, d'après ce que je peux voir, c'est relativement efficace. Comment avance le combat vu du ciel ?

\- Plutôt bien. Maître Vos se prend pour un ninja, Sor a sorti le lance-flammes et, d'après ce que je vois au loin, Wolf tire dans le ciel pour intimider les premiers Drexis en approche. Rien de très surprenant en somme.

\- Ces bestioles restent très coriaces, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ces femmes et ces hommes qui les combattent chaque année.

\- Il est clair qu'ils doivent bien se débrouiller. Autrement, il ne resterait pas grand chose de cette planète. Ils sont tous descendus du pont, une fois qu'ils auront passé votre position et que vous constaterez que leur nombre a diminué, vous pourrez vous mettre en route vers Wolf et les filles.

\- Pas de soucis, tout est sous contrôle pour le moment. »

_Mais on ne peut malheureusement pas dire qu'ils ne font pas de dégâts_. Cassiopea regarda dans la caméra arrière de son vaisseau. Ayant compris que la mort les attendait sur la muraille, les Drexis restants tentaient de pénétrer dans la ville en passant à travers cette dernière. Peu réussissaient, mais tous laissaient des trous béants derrière eux. _Pourvu que ces murs soient aussi résistants qu'ils ne le prétendent. _La jeune femme changea de direction et revint sur ses pas pour mitrailler droit devant elle. Les magiciens en profitèrent pour bloquer un grand nombre de créatures dans les airs et la jeune femme put toutes les abattre.

Avisant des Drexis récalcitrants qui quittaient le groupe pour se précipiter vers les habitations, Cassiopea décida de les prendre en chasse. Plusieurs dizaines de créatures avaient visiblement pour objectif de faire le tour du propriétaire et d'en ramener ce qui leur paraissait comestible. La jeune femme baissa au maximum la puissance de ses réacteurs et elle plongea au cœur de la ville. Elle essaya d'éviter le plus de bâtiments possible mais fit feu malgré tout à chaque monstre qu'elle apercevait. Le starfighter slalomait gracieusement dans les rues d'Iziz, talonnant les Drexis qui tentaient de lui échapper en hurlant. Cassiopea actionna une commande au-dessus de son tableau de bord et une fine mitraillette embarquée, ajoutée par les ingénieurs de Kidron, sortit du ventre du vaisseau. La jeune femme lâcha son manche de pilote qui se permuta en manette de tireur. Un viseur digital se plaça devant son œil gauche, connecté à son oreillette. _Voyons voir à quel point vous êtes rapides. _La jeune femme pilotait désormais son vaisseau aux pieds tandis qu'elle dirigeait le canon de sa mitraillette droit sur les cibles. Elle fit feu en salves et les Drexis tombèrent les uns après les autres. Des lasers se perdaient évidemment contre les murs et dans les vitres mais les dégâts étaient moindres comparés à ceux que les envahisseurs étaient capables d'infliger. Cassiopea continua ses manœuvres jusqu'au moment où elle ne distinguait plus de monstre solitaire, alors, elle permuta à nouveau ses commandes et retourna haut dans le ciel pour observer l'avancée du combat.

Sor avait presque atteint la limite de la ville. Il progressait désormais en marche arrière, lance-flammes en action, pour bloquer les Drexis qui tentaient de sortir pour s'élancer dans la jungle. Malgré la végétation dense, Cassiopea parvenait à voir l'endroit où Wolf devait se trouver. Plusieurs petites groupes de créatures avaient franchi les remparts et les tirs résonnaient au loin. _Bon, il est temps de changer de décor._ Cassiopea pivota son vaisseau pour regarder derrière elle. Obi-Wan était toujours aux prises avec les Drexis mais Quinlan n'était plus sur la muraille où les soldats réglaient seuls leurs comptes aux derniers Drexis bloqués devant la ville. _Il a dû se mettre en route pour le point de rendez-vous. Obi-Wan et Sélène ne vont probablement pas trop tarder. _

« Sor, appela-t-elle. Comment ça avance ?

\- J'ai eu une idée géniale avec mon lance-flammes, ils n'apprécient pas du tout.

\- Je vois ça. Quinlan s'est mis en route, Obi-Wan arrive également au bout, le plus gros semble passé, et je me suis débarrassée des solitaires qui tentaient de s'en prendre aux habitations. Il va falloir nous mettre en mouvement.

\- Wolf et les filles ont commencé à se battre. Je suis proche de l'endroit où je vais me poser donc je pense que je vais encore gagner du temps ici. Plus je peux en abattre, plus simple ce sera une fois que nous serons au sol. Nous les avons vus en vol mais nous ne savons comment ils se comportent en combat rapproché. Le moins il y en a, le mieux on se portera.

\- Tu as raison, démolis-les. Je vais encore faire un tour rapide et j'y vais. Les magiciens sont assez puissants donc je pense qu'ils vont bien nous aider mais nous n'avons jamais trop de sabres laser.

\- Le plan tient la route, je te laisse, j'ai des coriaces dans mon viseur. »

S'élançant encore plus haut dans le ciel, Cassiopea effectua plusieurs tours au-dessus de la ville en lâchant des salves de tirs en direction des groupes qui s'approchaient encore du palais. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que des individus solitaires. Obi-Wan adressa un signe à la jeune femme et disparut dans le palais. Il était temps de se diriger vers le point de ralliement. Cassiopea accéléra en direction de la jungle en contactant Wolf.

« Tu as fait chanter la mitraillette trésor ?, demanda ce dernier. J'ai entendu son bruit significatif.

\- J'entends aussi des tirs derrière toi, tout se passe bien ?

\- Ces bestioles sont de véritables plaies. Comme elles ne peuvent pas voler à cause des arbres, elles se laissent tomber au sol et, je te préviens tout de suite, elles sont tout sauf gracieuses. Entre deux mètres cinquante et quatre mètres de haut je dirais et tu n'imagines même pas l'amplitude de leurs ailes. Elles ne se déplacent pas beaucoup mais font de grands mouvements avec leurs griffes – qui m'ont tout l'air d'être également empoisonnées d'ailleurs – et leurs ailes et il est plutôt difficile de les toucher avec des blasters ou des mitraillettes. Il nous faudrait les armes lourdes de Sor.

\- Il arrive bientôt et je suis en chemin, tenez bon.

\- Ça va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Les magiciens sont balaises et Ann-Mary tranche tout ce qui passe. Matylda… Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ?

\- Quoi ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui oui, je ne l'ai pas lâchée des yeux une minute mais là… Oui, elle lance des rochers volants sur les Drexis. D'accord, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de jouer les chevaliers servants finalement.

\- Définitivement pas, non, répondit Cassiopea en riant. Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait fait de gros progrès. Continuez comme ça, je suis là dans quelques minutes.

\- Je t'attends impatiemment trésor, les choses vont enfin devenir intéressantes. »


	39. Chapitre 39

Cassiopea passa les remparts de la ville et effectua une manœuvre pour se placer au-dessus de la jungle et en vue des hangars. Elle devinait la lame bleue d'Ann-Mary à travers les branches. En quelques coups de mains, la jeune femme passa son fighter en mode automatique et le fit descendre un maximum pour limiter la hauteur du saut à venir.

« R7, dit-elle à l'attention de son droïde en se détachant. Je te laisse gérer à partir de maintenant. Ramène le fighter au spatioport et mets-le dans un endroit sûr, un hangar vide par exemple. Si tu te sens capable de fusiller, tu peux refaire un dernier tour au-dessus de la ville, sinon, tu coupes directement sur le flanc droit pour éviter toute altercation. Tu penses que c'est dans tes cordes ?

\- BABIIP BOUPABOUP !

\- Parfait, Cassiopea ouvrit son cockpit. Je sais que je peux toujours te faire confiance. Ne fais pas trop le fou d'accord ? Je voudrais récupérer le vaisseau en un seul morceau. »

La jeune femme se hissa sur le toit de son starfighter et referma le cockpit. Le vent lui fouettait le visage tandis qu'elle analysait l'amplitude de l'élan qu'elle allait devoir pendre. Cassiopea décrocha ses sabres et les prit fermement en main tout en reculant au maximum, jusqu'à l'extrémité de son vaisseau. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Force pour canaliser son énergie. _J'ai déjà sauté bien plus loin, mais il faut que j'évite de tomber sur quelqu'un, surtout si j'atterris sabres dehors._ Cassiopea souffla un grand coup et allait s'élancer lorsqu'une violente douleur lui irradia à nouveau la poitrine. La jeune femme pesta et dégrafa la dernière attache de sa combinaison pour jeter un œil sur sa marque. Celle-ci était encore plus rouge et brillait encore plus fortement. _Je n'ai plus rien senti durant le combat et la manière dont ça me lance… serait-ce vraiment une sorte d'avertissement alors ? En tout cas, j'en ai l'impression. Il va falloir que je sois prudente, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ignorer les signes, surtout lorsqu'ils sont aussi flagrants. _Cassiopea ne prit pas la peine de refermer sa combinaison. Elle se remit en place, prit de l'élan et s'élança.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réceptionna souplement au milieu du champ de bataille, ses lames orange vibrant sourdement.

Cassiopea analysa rapidement la situation. Autour d'elle, une bonne dizaine de Drexis se dressaient de toute leur hauteur et tentaient de frapper leurs adversaires tout en poussant des cris stridents. Dans le ciel, au dessus de la cime des arbres, certains de leurs congénères s'étaient mis à décrire des arcs de cercles menaçants et, de temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux se laissait tomber au sol. Lorsqu'une créature atterrit tout près d'elle, Cassiopea prit appui sur un tronc d'arbre, se propulsa en l'air et lui trancha la tête en croisant ses sabres.

« Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Joli atterrissage, commenta Wolf tout en braquant deux blasters-mitrailleurs sur un Drexis avant de faire feu. Les autres sont en chemin ?

\- Sor va se poser et les autres ne devraient plus tarder. Tu t'en sors Ann-Mary ?

\- À merveille, répondit cette dernière en tranchant des ailes et en faisant plier des arbres sur ses adversaires. Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette manière que j'imaginais passer la fin de ma semaine mais je vais faire avec. »

Tout en continuant de faire tourbillonner ses sabres, Cassiopea vint se placer dos à dos avec son amie. Visiblement attirés par la lumière des lames, plusieurs Drexis se regroupèrent rapidement autour d'elles, toutes griffes dehors. Pendant un instant, personne de bougea puis, d'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent vers l'avant. Les créatures étaient peut-être bien plus grandes qu'elles, mais elles étaient effectivement très lentes. Rapides et efficaces, Cassiopea et Ann-Mary enchaînèrent les mouvements de sabres et les figures acrobatiques, tranchant des têtes, coupant des ailes et séparant des membres de leurs corps.

« Tu n'as pas perdu en adresse dis-moi, commenta Cassiopea.

\- Je voudrais surtout nous débarrasser rapidement de ces nuisances. L'odeur du poison est partout sur elles et nous sommes bien trop proches. Il y en a encore beaucoup dans le ciel ?

\- Je pense que nous en avons abattu un maximum, les soldats se chargeront du reste pour les empêcher d'arriver jusqu'ici. Je trouve que vous en avez déjà eu un certain nombre.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, plusieurs groupes ont pris la fuite dans les profondeurs de la jungle et je ne doute pas de leur retour imminent.

\- Une fois que les autres seront là nous pourrons…

\- Cassiopea ! Baisse-toi ! »

La voix de Matylda alerta Cassiopea qui eut juste le temps d'éviter l'énorme rocher qui volait dans sa direction et qui finit sa course dans les torses de deux Drexis qui s'effondrèrent sous le choc. Cassiopea se retourna en levant les sourcils de surprise. Matylda se tenait debout sur le toit du hangar le plus proche. Autour d'elle, une dizaine de rochers de tailles variables attendaient en lévitation tandis qu'elle analysait les meilleures trajectoires pour ses lancers. _Comment est-elle montée là-haut ?_, se demanda Cassiopea en évitant un coup d'ailes. Depuis son perchoir, Matylda semblait cependant déterminée et les projectiles fusaient les uns après les autres, touchant les Drexis, pour la plupart en pleine tête.

« Mais vous êtes un véritable danger Mademoiselle Sunssand !, s'exclama la voix de Quinlan. Comment es-tu montée là-haut ? Je ne vois pas de marches.

\- J'ai sauté, répondit Matylda en assommant un nouveau monstre qui tentait d'agripper Wolf tandis que ce dernier mitraillait du côté opposé. Visiblement, la Force collabore bien plus facilement lorsque je ne réfléchis pas trop.

\- Visiblement, répéta le Kiffar en riant et en dégainant son sabre. Comment on s'en sort Cassy ?

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être pire, répondit cette dernière. Vous en avez vu d'autres en approche ?

\- Il y en avait un petit groupe mais Obi-Wan s'est arrêté pour leur régler leur compte, il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes avec Sélène. Que font les magiciens exactement ? »

Quinlan et Cassiopea se battaient côte à côte et ils tournèrent la tête en direction de Colgar Fanerace et de ses magiciens. Ces derniers pratiquaient une technique similaire à celle que Cassiopea avait pu observer sur les tours du palais et elle relata donc l'explication d'Obi-Wan à son Maître. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, de faire quelques commentaires sur l'étrangeté de la situation et Cassiopea dut le rappeler à l'ordre tout en prenant appui sur ses mains tendues pour se propulser vers le haut d'un arbre où un Drexis essayait de prendre la fuite. En la réceptionnant, Quinlan la plaça sur ses épaules afin de lui donner une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Depuis son perchoir, Cassiopea décida d'opter pour la technique de Matylda et commença à bombarder ses adversaires de projectiles tandis que Quinlan continuait de trancher tout ce qui passait à proximité.

Un souffle d'air chaud attira son attention et, levant les yeux, elle vit le Phoenix descendre se poser entre les arbres. Cassiopea se laissa tomber des épaules de son Maître, combina ses sabres et entreprit de les faire tournoyer à pleine vitesse devant elle – transperçant bon nombre de Drexis – à mesure qu'elle avançait d'un pas ferme vers les hangars où un petit groupe s'était rassemblé et tentait d'attraper Matylda. Cette dernière laissait tomber rochers après rochers sur les têtes de ses agresseurs mais l'un d'entre eux était parvenu à déployer ses grandes ailes malgré le peu d'espace et décollait difficilement. Cassiopea leva ses sabres au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à les abaisser dans le dos de la créature lorsqu'une flèche électrifiée vint se planter entre les omoplates de cette dernière. Le Drexis hurla de douleur et s'effondra. Cassiopea tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait la flèche. Sélène, arc mécanique à la main, armait quatre nouvelles flèches électriques et fit feu. Derrière elle, Obi-Wan trancha les têtes de trois Drexis d'un seul coup de sabre.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette petite merveille ?, demanda Wolf en avisant l'arme de Sélène. C'est exceptionnel !

\- Il était stocké dans le bunker royal. J'ai appris à tirer à l'arc quand j'avais cinq ans, cela faisait partie des disciplines à la mode à l'époque. Je me suis dit que ce serait plutôt pratique.

\- Rappelle-moi de t'en procurer un une fois que nous serons de retour sur Kidron, dit Cassiopea. Tu es douée.

\- Elle tirait déjà depuis le speeder que nous avons emprunté, ajouta Obi-Wan en se débarrassant d'une tête de Drexis. Je pense qu'elle a un don certain et… que fait Matylda sur ce toit ?

\- Je bombarde ces horreurs, répondit la concernée en torpillant un nouveau projectile. Mais je suis à court de rochers et je n'en vois plus autour de moi, je vais descendre. »

Matylda prit de l'élan et sauta au bas du hangar, atterrissant dans les bras de Wolf qui attendait juste en-dessous avec deux blasters supplémentaires qu'il lui donna. Tous se mirent alors en cercle pour faire face aux Drexis restants, armes levées, lorsqu'un bruit ressemblant à celui d'une tronçonneuse attira leur attention.

« Chaud devant !, cria Sor qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin un lance-flammes déjà fumant à la main. C'est l'heure du barbecue !

\- C'est une blague ?, lâcha Sélène en le regardant. Où est-il allé chercher ça ? C'est encore plus volumineux que son canon-blaster habituel !

\- Il a découvert que les Drexis brûlaient facilement, expliqua Cassiopea en la prenant par le coude. Mieux vaut s'écarter de son chemin. »

Une fois ses amis hors de sa ligne de mire, le Twi'lek siffla très fort pour attirer l'attention des créatures et, une fois qu'elles se furent toutes lancées dans sa direction, il actionna le mécanisme de son arme. Les flammes jaillirent avec une puissance inhabituelle et il prit le soin de mettre le feu à chaque monstre qu'il voyait tout en évitant les arbres. Rapidement, une odeur de chair carbonisée désagréable se répandit tout autour d'eux à mesure que les Drexis se consumaient en glapissant d'horreur. En quelques minutes, le silence revint et les Sentinels purent constater qu'il ne restait plus aucune créature à abattre.

« C'est qui le patron !, cria Sor en effectuant une danse de la victoire, lance-flammes au-dessus de la tête.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle communément de l'efficacité, commenta Obi-Wan en rengainant son arme.

\- D'où est-ce-que tu sors ce lance-flammes portatif ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Je l'avais récupéré sur Jakku l'autre fois et j'y ai apporté quelques modifications. Avoue que tu es impressionnée par mes performances du jour.

\- J'admets que tu es particulièrement en forme. Comment se porte les soldats vus du ciel ?

\- Plutôt bien, il n'y a presque plus de Drexis dans les airs et nous avons éliminé tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici. J'appelle ça une mission réussie.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, interrompit Ann-Mary. Quelques dizaines se sont enfuies dans la jungle avant et, comme c'est ici que le pont va s'ouvrir dans peu de temps, nous ne devrions pas tarder à avoir à nouveau de la compagnie.

\- Tu en as compté combien exactement ?, s'enquit Quinlan.

\- Je sais pas, Ann-Mary regarda Wolf pour obtenir son avis. Je dirais une cinquantaine.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva le pilote. Du moins, d'après ce que nous avons vu. D'autres ont pu décider de nous contourner pour aller dans la jungle.

\- Donc nous sommes encore loin d'être au bout, soupira Cassiopea. Une idée du temps qu'il nous reste avant l'ouverture du nouveau pont.

\- Moins d'une heure d'après le roi, répondit Sélène. Ils suivent tout depuis leur bunker et leurs magiciens calculent la durée de l'invasion en temps réel.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Lord Fanerace ?, s'enquit Cassiopea en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui avait rassemblé son groupe.

\- Je suis d'accord avec mes confrères, cela ne devrait plus durer très longtemps. Les créatures vont vite réapparaître.

\- Je vais m'empresser de recharger cette merveille alors, dit Sor en jouant avec les commandes de son lance-flammes. Mes canons-blaster et autres sont dans la soute du Phoenix, vous pouvez aller vous servir. »

Il lança les clés à Wolf qui partit rapidement avec Matylda chercher des armes plus performantes. Les magiciens les informèrent que les Drexis devenaient toujours plus agressifs lorsqu'ils sentaient que le pont allaient se rouvrir et les Sentinels firent donc preuve de beaucoup de prudence en analysant leur environnement afin d'être sûrs de détecter le moindre mouvement suspect. Rapidement revenu, Wolf répartit les armes entre les volontaires et tous se mirent à attendre.

« Nous pourrions aussi partir à leur recherche, proposa Quinlan. Nous pourrions gagner du temps.

\- Je ne le conseillerais pas, contra Colgar Fanerace. La jungle devient de plus en plus dense et nous nous trouvons dans le seul endroit ayant une vue dégagée. De plus, les remparts sont proches et nous avons donc une solution de repli en cas de problème.

\- Il a raison, approuva Obi-Wan. Mieux vaut camper sur nos positions, ils ne vont sans doute plus tarder. »

Distraite, Cassiopea n'écouta pas la suite de la discussion. Sa poitrine avait recommencé à lui faire mal et elle passait nerveusement la main dessus en regardant entre chaque arbre et derrière chaque branche. Rapidement, elle s'éloigna du groupe pour se rapprocher des hangars au-delà desquels s'étendait la jungle. Malgré tout, elle put discerner un sentier qui semblait permettre de se repérer. _Certainement pour que les habitants puissent se rendre dans les bunkers. Ils sont probablement situés quelque part dans cette direction._ La jeune femme voulut s'engager sur le chemin afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il se passait dans les fourrés mais elle fut prise d'un violent vertige et dut se retenir à un arbre. _Par la Force, qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive maintenant ? _Au même moment, l'étoile sur sa poitrine se mit à lui lancer si violemment qu'elle se mordit la langue pour se retenir de hurler de douleur. _Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça._

La jeune femme était sur le point de se retourner pour appeler l'un de ses amis lorsque le hurlement strident d'un Drexis résonna près d'elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur le côté que déjà des dizaines de créatures se ruaient dans la petite clairière en volant à ras le sol. Les Sentinels se mirent immédiatement en position et commencèrent à tirer. La douleur de Cassiopea s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et elle empoigna ses sabres laser, tranchant les têtes des monstres à mesure qu'ils apparaissaient derrière les arbres. Jetant de brefs coup d'oeil à ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils contrôlaient la situation, la jeune femme commença à déraciner deux arbres grâce à la Force et se concentra pour les précipiter vers l'endroit d'où débouchait le sentier. Si elle parvenait à barrer la route aux Drexis restants durant un temps, ils auraient plus de chance d'en venir à bout. Cassiopea était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua pas la créature qui levait ses griffes vers elle.

« Cassiopea attention !, hurla soudain la voix de Matylda. »

La jeune femme laissa tomber les arbres qu'elle tenait en lévitation, se retourna rapidement mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lever ses sabres. Le monstre se trouvait déjà presque sur elle, ses griffes à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cassiopea ferma les yeux. Alors, un bourdonnement qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille résonna juste à côté de son oreille. Elle rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir la lame rouge vif d'un sabre laser trancher la tête du Drexis. L'arme – qui avait sans doute été lancée – tournoya ensuite dans la direction opposée. Cassiopea se retourna pour la suivre du regard jusqu'à l'instant où elle retourna se loger dans la main tendue de Hell.


	40. Chapitre 40

_Mais où sont-ils ? _L'alarme résonnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et Arslan était sur ses gardes. La ville, restée silencieuse depuis son arrivée le matin même, semblait s'être réveillée et des éclats de voix et bruits de moteurs lui parvenaient. Le jeune homme ne doutait plus de l'arrivée imminente des Drexis mais ces derniers semblaient cependant se faire désirer. Rengainant son sabre laser, il contacta rapidement ses troupes pour les informer de la marche à suivre. Il était trop tard pour demander un cargo, les procédures administratives prenaient parfois des heures. Les hangars de provisions étaient également inaccessibles désormais, les Ondériens allaient certainement leur assigner une protection rapprochée et il n'était pas question de risquer une altercation avec ces derniers alors que les Drexis étaient si proches. _Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri avec ce que nous avons déjà entreposé dans l'Interceptor en attendant que l'attaque passe. Ensuite, nous verrons s'il est possible de revenir pour récupérer ce qu'il nous manque et appréhender le couple royal et les magiciens. Nous ne sommes là que depuis une journée, j'ai encore quelques jours devant moi avant que Palpatine ne vienne me demander des comptes. La confusion qui suivra l'invasion des Drexis devrait me donner une nouvelle fenêtre de manœuvre. _

Voulant s'accorder une meilleure vue de la ville, Arslan revint sur ses pas. Des portes s'étaient ouvertes dans les murailles et les premiers speeders en sortaient, suivis de groupes se déplaçant à pied. Tous se dirigèrent vers la jungle avant d'y disparaître. _Ils se rendent dans leurs bunkers. Trop tard pour espérer pouvoir y entreposer quelque chose. _Le jeune homme observa avec attention l'étrange calme qui semblait régner parmi la population tandis que des speeders toujours plus nombreux quittaient les entrailles de la capitale. _L'exercice n'est pas nouveau pour eux. Espérons qu'ils seront malgré tout trop préoccupés par les réparations à venir pour remarquer que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans leurs stocks. _

« Mon Général ? Que se passe-t-il ?, la voix de son capitaine interrompit ses réflexions. Nous entendons une sirène.

\- Les Drexix arrivent, expliqua rapidement Arslan. Je pense qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Il faut faire sortir l'Interceptor de là, et vite.

\- Mais, mon Général, nous n'avons pas fini de vider les hangars et il reste toutes les ressources de la liste, sans parler des prisonniers. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas tout stocker dans le vaisseau.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps, coupa Arslan. Le plus important à présent est de ne pas nous faire remarquer. L'Empereur a été clair, les Drexis sont dangereux et nous ne devons pas nous frotter à eux. Remplissez les cales autant que vous le pouvez et décollez. Boucliers d'invisibilité déployés évidemment. La brèche doit être restée ouverte alors allez vous placer en orbite et attendez mon signal. Une fois l'attaque passée, nous pourrons poursuivre la mission.

\- Vous restez Général ? N'avez-vous pas dit…

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit et je vous remercie de vous inquiéter Capitaine, mais quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'il n'arrivera rien aux divers colis que nous devons ramener sur Coruscant. Je pourrais m'occuper de quelques créatures volantes mal élevées si par hasard elles venaient à croiser ma route.

\- Très bien mon Général. Mais qu'en est-t-il des bunkers ? Peut-être pourrions-nous y stocker le reste du matériel.

\- Les habitants sont en route, les premiers doivent même déjà être à l'abri. Il est trop tard pour tenter la moindre manœuvre, contentez-vous de sortir de là avec l'Interceptor. Je me charge du reste.

\- À vos ordres. »

Une fois la conversation achevée, Arslan déconnecta tous ses appareils de communication. Rien ne devait pouvoir le relier à l'Empire dans le cas où la situation venait à dégénérer. Le jeune homme se recula afin de ne pas être repéré par les soldats qui n'allaient sans doute plus tarder à se regrouper autour des hangars et entreprit d'attendre, appuyé contre un arbre, que les Drexis daignent bien se montrer.

Il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps. Rapidement, une lumière aveuglante venue du ciel, au-delà de la capitale, attira son attention. Le pont spatial venait de s'ouvrir. Arslan était trop loin pour voir en détail ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce phénomène, néanmoins, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner les horribles créatures qui s'en échappaient et qui se ruaient vers les remparts de la ville. _Charmants. Et assez imposants d'après ce que je vois._ Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu suivre l'avancée des Drexis avec attention mais les arbres lui bloquaient la vue. Il discerna des vaisseaux et vit des tirs fuser depuis les murailles mais rien de plus. La seule chose qui lui permit de deviner que les ondériens s'en sortaient bien furent les hurlements et les glapissements des Drexis touchés en plein vol. Arslan retourna s'adosser contre son arbre. _Avec un peu de chance, ils ne viendront pas jusqu'ici. Si ça se trouve, le pont se rouvrira au même endroit et c'est pour cette raison que les bunkers sont cachés dans la jungle. L'Interceptor aurait peut-être pu rester stationné en fin de compte, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre trop de risques. Ces aliens appartiennent à une espèce primitive, impossible de prévoir leur comportement avec certitude. _Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Arslan fut conforté dans l'idée qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Les Drexis semblaient déterminés à survoler la ville pour atteindre la jungle. Les tirs fusaient toujours et le jeune homme vit très nettement des flammes gigantesques anéantir plusieurs créatures en un seul coup. _Des lance-flammes embarqués ? Cette technologie demande du travail. Ils sont véritablement bien organisés, ce qui n'est pas si surprenant si nous prenons en compte tout le matériel que nous avons retrouvé dans les hangars. Bon sang les voilà._

Arslan se détacha de l'arbre et empoigna à nouveau son sabre laser. Une bande de Drexis venait de franchir les murailles de la ville se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine de sa position. _Ils veulent la nourriture_, comprit-il. _D'accord, ils sont supposés tout dévorer sur leur passage mais ils doivent capter l'odeur qui émane des hangars à provisions._ Le Seigneur Sith leva les yeux pour contempler les cimes des arbres qui s'élevaient haut autour de lui._ Il n'empêche que cette jungle est difficilement accessible depuis le ciel, nous en avons fait l'expérience avec l'Interceptor, heureusement qu'il est de taille conséquente. J'ai du mal à voir comment les Drexis pourraient passer. Maintenant que je les vois de plus près, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être taillés pour la vie au sol. _Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait tort.

Des cris stridents se mirent à retentir tout près de lui et il eut tout juste le temps d'effectuer un saut sur le côté que la première créature s'écrasait déjà contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Bon sang mais d'où est-ce-que tu sors ?, pesta Arslan en activant la lame de son sabre. »

Très vite, plusieurs de ses congénères rejoignirent la bête qui, déjà, se dressait de toute sa hauteur en grognant et en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses griffes qui sécrétaient une substance visqueuse. _Du poison_, réalisa Arslan qui trancha l'un des longs membres de la créature d'un coup sec de son sabre. Il évalua la situation et comprit que les Drexis se laissaient tomber du ciel pour atterrir dans la forêt auprès des hangars se trouvant plus loin et que, par la suite, ils s'enfonçaient dans cette dernière en volant à ras le sol et en enfonçant tous les arbres présents sur leur passage.

_Pour quelle raison s'éloignent-ils autant ? La nourriture est pourtant de l'autre côté. _Arslan s'était rapidement mis en mouvement et son sabre fendait l'air à la vitesse de la lumière tranchant griffes et ailes afin de rendre ses adversaires inoffensifs avant de les achever en leur sectionnant la tête. _Ils sont trop nombreux_, comprit-il pourtant en prenant appui contre un tronc d'arbre afin de s'élancer à la hauteur des bêtes pour les atteindre plus facilement. Trois ou quatre dizaines de Drexis s'étaient regroupées dans un périmètre proche et tous semblaient avoir décidé de le dévorer plutôt que de le tuer. Leurs crocs dévoilés et leurs immenses langues fourchues pendantes, ils tentaient de l'encercler. _D'accord._ Lentement, Arslan rengaina son sabre laser et le raccrocha à sa ceinture. Les Drexis s'approchaient de lui en faisant des pas lents et en diagonale, le tout en grognant dans ce qui devait être leur dialecte de communication. _C'est ça, continuez à avancer aussi lentement. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le fait d'être considéré comme un dîner de choix._ Dans son dos, Arslan dégrafa rapidement et discrètement les attaches de son canalisateur et le laissa tomber au sol. Il concentra son énergie quelques secondes et les éclairs ne tardèrent pas à s'échapper de ses doigts. Le jeune homme attendit que les Drexis soient les plus proches possible et il fit feu.

Les Éclairs de Force s'échappèrent en vagues de ses doigts et vinrent frapper les créatures les unes après les autres. Sans exception, elles s'écroulèrent inanimées, sans lâcher le moindre son. Pendant quelques secondes, Arslan ne bougea pas afin de s'assurer de la mort des Drexis puis il ramassa son canalisateur. Il s'apprêtait à le remettre en place lorsque deux sons distincts attirèrent son attention. Le premier était celui d'un moteur de vaisseau et, à en juger par sa proximité, ce dernier devait être entrain de se poser. Le second en revanche, bien moins plaisant, provenait d'une nouvelle bande de Drexis qui se précipitaient vers lui.

« Dites-moi que je rêve, grinça-t-il en dégainant à nouveau son sabre laser. Mais combien sont-ils ? Et ce vaisseau… »

Arslan leva les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir l'origine du bruit de moteur et il vit distinctement un cargo de guerre descendre dans la jungle._ D'où est-ce-qu'il sort celui-là ? Il semble marqué._ Le Seigneur Sith n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur les symboles qu'il avait aperçus sur les ailes du vaisseau car, déjà, les Drexis se ruaient à nouveau sur lui. _J'aurais tendance à dire, _Arslan trancha une paire d'ailes et décocha un coup de pied retourné à l'un de ses adversaires, _qu'il pourrait s'agir de la marque des Sentinels mais j'ai peur de ne pas être très objectif. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre en tête ces derniers temps. _

Le nouveau groupe de créatures était bien plus hargneux que le précédent et ces dernières attaquaient dans le seul objectif de le tuer. Arslan avait du mal à les tenir suffisamment loin de lui afin de se protéger de leurs griffes et épines vénéneuses. _Il va falloir que je change de tactique. Il y a beaucoup trop d'arbres ici et ils sont trop agités pour que je puisse utiliser mes éclairs. Si j'arrivais à les ramener vers la lisière de la forêt, il est fort probable qu'ils se mettront à nouveau à voler. Ils ne sont visiblement pas très à l'aise au sol. Une fois en l'air, je pourrai plus facilement les viser. _Prenant de l'élan, Arslan sauta au-dessus des Drexis qui lui bloquaient la route – tranchant des têtes au passage – et se mit rapidement à courir en direction des remparts de la ville. Le jeune homme slaloma entre les arbres, les créatures sur ses talons. Celles qui s'approchaient trop près terminaient leur course dans les fourrées tandis qu'il maniait la Force à l'aveugle. D'autres, semblaient avoir décidé de lui barrer la route plus loin et se précipitaient plus en avant, disparaissant rapidement de son champ de vision.

À mesure qu'il courait, Arslan remarqua qu'un sentier tracé par l'homme se dessinait sous ses pieds. Sans réfléchir, il le suivit et les hangars apparurent alors dans son champ de vision. Derrière lui, les créatures se mirent à hurler et plusieurs d'entre elles se ruèrent vers ces derniers sans même lui accorder le moindre regard. _Mais, qu'est-ce-que ? _Arslan porta soudain la main à sa tête en chancelant de quelques pas, pris d'un vertige incontrôlable. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Au moment même où les premiers éclats de voix lui parvinrent, accompagnés des tirs des blasters et des vibrations des sabres laser. Sans réfléchir, il s'empara de son arme et s'avança jusqu'au bout du chemin. Dans la clairière bordant les hangars, les Sentinels étaient aux prises avec des Drexis plus remontés que jamais. Arslan vit de nombreux sabres laser ainsi que des visages inconnus mais il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer longtemps sur la situation. Son regard fut attiré par l'une des créatures qui s'approchait de Cassiopea, toutes griffes dehors. Arslan ne réfléchit pas. Il arma son sabre laser, visa et le lança droit sur le monstre.


	41. Chapitre 41

Pendant quelques secondes, après l'apparition de Hell, la confusion régna au sein des Sentinels. Sor et Wolf firent mine de vouloir se ruer sur lui et Quinlan fut prêt à les rejoindre lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait mais tous réalisèrent vite que la situation ne se prêtait pas à un règlement de comptes. Une quarantaine de Drexis avait encerclé le groupe. Qu'elles volent au ras du sol ou qu'elles se dressent de toute leur hauteur, les créatures restantes semblaient être bien plus menaçantes que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu affronter auparavant. D'un accord tacite, les Sentinels décidèrent d'ignorer la présence du Seigneur Sith et de se replonger dans le combat. Ils purent rapidement constater que ce dernier était également aux prises avec les Drexis et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les attaquer.

« Je te jure, grogna Sor à l'attention de Wolf tout en faisant feu de son lance-flammes. Je vais lui faire la peau.

\- Surtout ne fais rien sans moi, répondit le pilote d'un air mauvais en armant un canon-blaster et en lançant un regard en direction du Seigneur Sith. Dès que nous en aurons fini avec eux, je vais me faire une joie de le réduire en charpie.

\- Il faudrait peut-être l'interroger d'abord, proposa Sélène en décochant flèches après flèches. Je veux dire, si déjà nous l'avons sous la main, autant qu'il nous serve à quelque chose. Et puis, il est visiblement seul et nous sommes très nombreux et lourdement armés. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous opposera une grande résistance si nous tentons de le capturer.

\- Elle a raison, abdiqua Sor. Nous pourrions avoir une belle avance sur Palpatine si nous parvenons à lui soutirer des informations.

\- Certes, approuva Wolf en grimaçant. Mais je peux vous promettre que je vais lui faire vivre un enfer lors des interrogatoires. Je vais lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Cassiopea.

\- Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous venez de dire, intervint soudain Matylda qui s'était remise à lancer des rochers sur les Drexis en vol afin qu'ils s'écrasent au sol. Mais est-ce-que je peux tout de même relever le fait qu'il vient de lui sauver la vie ? Et une deuxième fois, si nous prenons en compte l'épisode Kro Var ?

\- Matylda a raison, souffla Ann-Mary qui venait de se joindre à eux, sabre laser au poing. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre tout ce qu'il est entrain de se passer.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suggère un interrogatoire, répéta Sélène. Afin d'y voir plus clair.

\- On ne peut pas juste l'écorcher vif ?, hurla Quinlan depuis l'autre côté de la clairière où il se battait dos à dos avec Obi-Wan. Je trouve que ce serait plus rapide et bien plus efficace.

\- Calme-toi, le fustigea Obi-Wan. Il faut penser avant d'agir bêtement. Débarrassons-nous déjà de notre premier vrai problème et nous aviserons par la suite. »

À mesure que les créatures s'effondraient, la rage de celles restantes ne faisait que s'amplifier. Leurs ailes et leurs griffes battaient l'air de tous les côtés, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de toucher leurs adversaires de l'une de leurs épines empoisonnées. Rapidement, les Sentinels se trouvèrent débordés. Les magiciens pratiquaient eux aussi leur art pour tenter de tenir les créatures à distance mais ceux-ci ne disposaient pas de pouvoirs suffisants pour les bloquer toutes à la fois et ils ne faisaient donc qu'octroyer un peu de répit aux Sentinels entre deux attaques.

Haut dans le ciel, la lune de Dxun semblait plus proche que jamais. Une lumière bleutée commençait à s'en échapper, annonçant l'ouverture prochaine du second pont spatial supposé ramener les Drexis vers leur monde d'origine. Les Sentinels devaient absolument se trouver hors de portée du faisceau lorsque celui-ci toucherait terre. Autrement, ils risquaient de se faire aspirer avec les créatures. Ces dernières, sentant l'heure approcher, redoublaient d'efforts pour détruire leurs adversaires, probablement déterminées à l'idée de rapporter leurs cadavres en guise de trophées. La situation, jusqu'alors si bien engagée, semblait être entrain de dégénérer et, tous étaient si concentrés sur leurs tâches qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'onde de choc qui se préparait et qui allait les laisser sans voix.

Cassiopea avait gardé les yeux rivés sur Hell plusieurs instants encore, une fois que ce dernier avait récupéré son arme. S'il avait tout d'abord soutenu son regard, il avait rapidement été obligé de se concentrer à nouveau sur les Drexis surgissant derrière lui et Cassiopea en avait fait de même. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à ses amis, elle comprit qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre la dernière étape de l'assaut des créatures. Ces dernières semblaient désormais prêtes à tout pour remporter le combat avant l'ouverture du nouveau pont spatial. _Si ces horreurs croient pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement, elles se trompent. Nous ne sommes pas venus à bout de plusieurs dizaines – voire centaines – d'entre elles pour finir massacrés par les derniers survivants. _Cassiopea connecta ses sabres laser et se mit à tailler et trancher dans tout ce qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Dans sa vision périphérique, elle vit Hell assommer deux Drexis les uns contre les autres avant de grimper sur le dos d'un troisième pour trancher les têtes d'un autre petit groupe. _Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Et pourquoi n'avons nous détecté aucune présence impériale sur tous nos radars ? J'ai bien eu quelques symptômes, mais ils étaient bien loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude de ressentir lorsqu'il se trouve à proximité de moi. Mise à part la marque qui m'a fait souffrir. Était-ce là le message qu'elle essayait de me transmettre ? Le fait qu'il se trouvait également sur Onderon ? Pourtant, il est probablement responsable de la présence de cette cicatrice étant donné qu'elle est apparue après Kro Var. Je ne comprends rien._

Cassiopea trancha les ailes d'un énième Drexis tout en reculant comme le faisaient tous ses amis ainsi que les magiciens. Les créatures semblaient déterminées à les encercler et les acculer contre les hangars afin de leur couper toute forme d'issue. Le lance-flammes de Sor commençait à faiblir et, plus les Drexis s'approchaient, plus l'amplitude nécessaire à un bon maniement des sabres laser diminuaient. Même Quinlan, qui disposait pourtant d'une force physique considérable, avait du mal à tenir son arme à bout de bras. Cassiopea augmenta la vitesse de rotation de ses sabres à mesure qu'elle reculait, espérant garder une certaine distance avec les Drexis le temps de trouver une solution. La jeune femme céda encore un peu de terrain aux monstres lorsque son dos en heurta un autre. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et leva les yeux vers le visage de Hell qui affichait un air d'agacement profond à l'encontre d'un Drexis qui s'agitait dans sa direction, toutes griffes dehors. Elle vit le Seigneur Sith effectuer une rotation de son sabre laser, prendre légèrement appui sur elle et propulser son arme telle une lance sur la créature qui alla transpercer sa gueule ouverte avant de se perdre dans le dos d'une autre de ses congénères.

« Toujours aussi charmant, grommela Cassiopea en se concentrant à nouveau sur les Drexis s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de finir en chair à pâté, répondit Hell en rappelant son sabre laser à lui. Et un peu de reconnaissance serait la bienvenue.

\- Tu as raison, dit Cassiopea, sarcastique. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie après avoir tenté de m'électrocuter à mort au préalable.

\- Transe cosmique, répondit le Seigneur Sith tandis qu'ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, toujours dos à dos.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Cassiopea en propulsant plusieurs Drexis sur ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à Matylda.

\- Transe cosmique, répéta Hell d'un ton pincé. Un phénomène Sith. Totalement incontrôlable et inconscient. Je n'avais aucune conscience de ce que je faisais et ce n'était certainement pas volontaire. C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu.

\- Je saisis le sens général, dit Cassiopea en lui jetant un regard en coin. Tu avais l'air relativement possédé. Mais, pourquoi un miracle ?

\- La transe cosmique est un mécanisme de défense mentale. En temps normal, elle ne s'arrête que lorsque ce que notre esprit considère comme étant une menace a totalement disparu. Traduction, le phénomène est mortel et nous n'avons aucun historique de personnes y ayant survécu. J'ai déjà tué avec ça.

\- D'accord, Cassiopea se retourna pour faire face à Hell et leurs sabres se croisèrent dans les corps de deux Drexis. Alors pourquoi je suis en vie ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais… est-ce-que c'est moi ou est-ce-que je vois Obi-Wan Kenobi ?

\- Non c'est bien lui, répondit Cassiopea en tapant sur le bras de Hell pour attirer son attention vers les Drexis en approche. Il a aidé mes amis à me retrouver après que tu m'aies abandonnée sur Kro Var.

\- J'ai du retourner en urgence sur Coruscant, l'Empereur va entrer dans une rage noire s'il apprend qu'il est en vie.

\- Parce que, bien sûr, tu vas t'empresser de lui dire.

\- Oh non, répondit Hell en riant. Je vais le laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Je m'amuserai bien plus comme ça.

\- Tu es vraiment très étrange, conclut Cassiopea. »

Arslan ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Dans le ciel, les derniers Drexis volant encore au-dessus de la ville commençaient à piquer dans leur direction, déterminés à prêter main forte à leur pairs. La lumière bleutée de la lune de Dxun se faisait plus intense à chaque seconde et son magnétisme semblait agir sur eux. Les Sentinels et les hommes qu'il supposa être les magiciens – _mais, que font-ils exactement ?_ \- paraissaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir les Drexis à distance et tous étaient presque acculés contre les hangars. Les créatures décidèrent alors de décoller le plus haut que les arbres le leur permettaient et commencèrent à vouloir leur plonger dessus. Arslan pesta. À ce rythme, ils n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps et, étant donné que les Drexis ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter la clairière, il lui parut évident que le pont spatial retour allait s'ouvrir tout près d'eux. _Je n'ai pas très envie d'être encore ici quand cela se produira._ Arslan réfléchissait à une solution tout en se penchant légèrement en avant pour permettre à Cassiopea de s'appuyer sur son dos afin qu'elle puisse propulser ses jambes dans la mâchoire d'un Drexis se trouvant trop proche d'elle. _Comment ai-je su qu'elle allait faire ça ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question que, déjà, un nouveau monstre fonçait sur eux. Arslan lança son sabre dans sa direction, passa son bras autour de la taille de Cassiopea sans réfléchir et la propulsa au-dessus du sol. La jeune femme, qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait, prit de l'élan, attrapa son arme au vol – sa propre double lame toujours en main – et transperça la bête à travers les deux yeux.

Lorsque Cassiopea se réceptionna face à lui, Arslan vit son regard attiré par une étrange marque qui dépassait de sa combinaison. Une marque qui semblait irradier de rouge. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme tendit la main vers la poitrine de Cassiopea.

« Qu'est-ce-que ?, commença-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Cassiopea en écartant sa main.

\- Je suis presque certain que tu n'avais pas ça sur Kro Var.

\- Parce que tu m'as déshabillée peut-être ?

\- Il a bien fallu que je bande tes blessures avant de te conduire chez la chamane, Arslan fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Cassiopea d'un air incertain. Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne l'avais effectivement pas avant.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Pas vraiment. Juste par moments. Et elle n'était pas rouge avant mon arrivée ici non plus. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Arslan expédia un Drexis contre les hangars. Personne n'avait encore survécu à une transe cosmique. Je n'ai aucune idée des effets secondaires qu'elle peut avoir.

\- Formidable, Cassiopea évita un tir de blaster qui alla se perdre dans le ventre d'une créature avant de reculer contre le Seigneur Sith. Ils sont beaucoup trop proches.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'en débarrasse. Et vite. La lune est bien trop brillante et ton ami Twi'lek est entrain d'utiliser son lance-flammes comme une massue. Les blasters ne vont pas tarder à lâcher non plus.

\- Une idée ? Quelque chose de rapide et efficace.

\- Si les Drexis restent en vol alors oui, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais tes amis vont devoir éviter toute sorte de mouvements brusques et imprévisibles. Autrement, je risque de les toucher involontairement.

\- Je pense que c'est envisageable. »

Tandis qu'Arslan dégrafait une nouvelle fois son canalisateur tout en évitant les coups de griffes, il entendit Cassiopea crier aux Sentinels de faire le moins de mouvements possible. Le jeune homme perçut distinctement les cris d'incrédulité lâchés par certains mais il n'avait pas le temps de se focaliser sur le manque de foi des rebelles. Il lui fallait se concentrer pour produire les Eclairs de Force les plus précis qui soient afin de ne toucher que les Drexis en vol autour d'eux. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers qui avaient réussi à les faire reculer contre les hangars, restaient relativement immobiles et effectuaient le plus gros de leurs mouvements à l'aide de leurs longs membres antérieurs.

Arslan calma sa respiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Force. Immédiatement, il sentit le picotement familier de ses éclairs naître au bout de ses doigts mais, étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à entrer en connexion avec la Force elle-même. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à percevoir, était la signature de Cassiopea. À mesure qu'il sentait l'énergie s'accumuler dans son corps, la lumière émanant de cette dernière devenait plus forte. _Cela ressemble à ce que j'ai ressenti sur Kro Var. Lorsque je l'ai réveillée. Une fusion de nos deux signatures._ Un hurlement strident et bien trop proche ramena Arslan aux Drexis et il se concentra donc sur les cibles à atteindre. La puissance s'amassait bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée en lui et il sentit distinctement les premiers éclairs fuser derrière ses paupières closes._ Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti une intensité pareille. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir les contrôler aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée. Tant pis, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que les Sentinels auront pris le message au sérieux. _Arslan ouvrit les yeux et libéra sa foudre. Rien cependant, n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il se passa lorsque les premiers Éclairs de Force quittèrent ses doigts.

_Mais que fait-il bon sang ?_ Cassiopea s'était remise à trancher tout ce qu'elle pouvait en attendant que Hell mette son idée en pratique. Ce dernier cependant, semblait plutôt s'être arrêté de combattre et la jeune femme avait bien du mal à gérer seule les quelques Drexis qui les entouraient de près. Jetant un regard en biais au Seigneur Sith, elle vit de légers éclairs s'échapper de derrière ses paupières closes. _D'accord. Donc il est bien entrain de préparer quelque chose. Par contre, je ne sais pas si nous pouvons nous permettre d'attendre. _Cassiopea regarda autour d'elle. Tous ses amis étaient en difficulté. Sor utilisait toujours son lance-flammes vide comme une massue mais ses coups faiblissaient. Ann-Mary, Quinlan et Obi-Wan étaient les seuls encore capables de se défendre grâce à leurs sabres étant donné que toutes les autres armes se trouvaient à cours de munitions. Cependant, à eux trois, ils avaient bien du mal à protéger tout le monde, magiciens inclus étant donné que ces derniers semblaient être à bout de forces. _Il faut faire quelque chose._ La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel où la lune prenait désormais toute la place, le soleil s'étant couché. _Faire la lumière dans la nuit. Anéantir les ténèbres. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis une éternité mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. _

Cassiopea rengaina ses sabres laser et les laissa tomber au sol. Elle concentra toute son énergie, toutes ses pensées vers ses amis et vers tout ce qu'ils avaient encore à accomplir. Elle pensa à Anakin et Ahsoka et à toutes leurs folles aventures, à Quinlan et Obi-Wan qui lui avaient tant appris et elle laissa la Force l'envahir. La jeune femme tenta de bloquer la signature de Hell de son esprit mais cette dernière n'en irradia que plus fortement. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, espérant que ça ne me perturbe pas trop._ Cassiopea visualisa au mieux les Drexis qui les entouraient et elle libéra toute l'énergie qui s'était accumulée en elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler des iris étincelants et Cassiopea libéra sa Lumière de Force. Le choc qui en suivit la projeta contre les parois du hangar.

Lorsque les Éclairs et la Lumière de Force libérés par Arslan et Cassiopea entrèrent en contact, le monde sembla disparaître dans un tourbillon de puissance. Des fusées de lumière électrifiée jaillirent de tous les côtés et vinrent frapper les monstres uns à uns. Les Drexis hurlèrent à l'agonie avant de se dissoudre aspirés par les flèches de puissance qui muèrent en trous noirs cerclés de foudre. Lorsqu'enfin, toutes les créatures eurent disparus, les boules d'énergie se rétractèrent sur elles-mêmes avant d'imploser dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant. Durant un instant, la lumière se fit si vive qu'elle donna l'impression d'émaner du soleil levant. Puis, aussi rapidement que le phénomène était apparu, il s'évanouit laissant place au silence.

Interdits, les Sentinels et les magiciens contemplèrent en silence la clairière qui les entourait. Les Drexis avaient disparu. Dans l'air, l'électricité faisait encore vibrer les branches des arbres et il régnait un tel sentiment puissance qu'il en devenait terrifiant.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, finit par demander Sélène.

\- Je ne saurais dire, commença prudemment Obi-Wan. Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de pareil.

\- On aurait dit un champ de force, dit Ann-Mary. Est-ce-que vous avez vu d'où il est parti ?

\- Je crois que Cassiopea faisait quelque chose, répondit Matylda. Mais je n'ai pas vu…

\- Cass !, cria soudain Wolf. »

Les Sentinels se précipitèrent vers l'un des deux hangars. Cassiopea était allongée au sol, visiblement inconsciente, et de légers éclairs parcouraient tout son corps. Quinlan voulut s'approcher d'elle mais la jeune femme protesta en roulant sur le côté.

_Mon dieu ma tête_, Cassiopea pressa une main contre son front. _Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai lancé ma Lumière de Force et… Elle a fusionné avec les Éclairs de Hell ? Mais c'est impossible. Les Côté Obscur et Lumineux ne sont pas compatibles._ La jeune femme voulut se relever mais elle prit appui sur quelqu'un et entendit grogner.

Arslan ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Cassiopea. La jeune femme était à moitié allongée sur lui et le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée.

« Quoi ?, demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Tu te moques de moi, répondit-elle en se redressant. Tu n'as pas remarqué ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? »

Arslan se releva difficilement et prit conscience de son environnement. D'abord, il remarqua que les Drexis avaient disparu et que l'air sentait la fumée. Ensuite, il vit le trou béant qui se creusait dans les arbres jusque loin dans la jungle et le cratère qui s'était creusé dans la clairière. Enfin, il tourna le regard vers les Sentinels qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. À ses côtés, Cassiopea paraissait elle aussi analyser la situation. Elle voulut avancer vers le cratère mais elle chancela et se rattrapa à son épaule. La jeune femme leva ensuite le regard vers lui, muette, comme si elle attendait une explication de sa part. Malheureusement, Arslan n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se souvenait avoir lancé ses Éclairs de Force et d'avoir involontairement puisé dans la signature de Cassiopea, étant incapable de se connecter à la Force elle-même et ensuite, le trou noir. Le jeune homme avala difficilement et se tourna vers les Sentinels qui n'avaient toujours rien dit. Cassiopea, qui s'appuyait toujours contre lui, suivit le mouvement.

« D'accord, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Quelqu'un est-il capable de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez attaqué en même temps, répondit Obi-Wan sans quitter Cassiopea des yeux. Les Éclairs de Force d'un côté et la Lumière de l'autre. Sauf que, au lieu d'exploser séparément, vos deux pouvoirs ont semble-t-il fusionné. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Je ne savais même pas que cela existait.

\- Cela n'existe pas, trancha Ann-Mary. J'ai lu énormément de choses sur ces deux pouvoirs et il n'y avait aucune mention d'une possible fusion. La lumière et les ténèbres ne se mélangent pas.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit soudain Cassiopea. Peu importe ce que c'était, je crois que cela m'a demandé trop d'énergie.

\- Je n'y connais rien du tout, avança prudemment Sélène. Mais de mon point de vue, cela ressemblait vraiment à une fusion. Vous avez chacun fait quelque chose et, en se libérant, vos pouvoirs se sont enroulés l'un autour de l'autre pour n'en former qu'un seul. Et vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre état normal non plus. C'était comme si vous étiez la source de toute l'énergie qui s'est répandue autour de nous.

\- C'était impressionnant, ajouta Matylda. On aurait dit l'explosion d'une étoile et d'un trou noir en simultané.

\- Peu importe, trancha Quinlan en s'approchant de Cassiopea. On s'en va. Hors de question de rester une minute de plus ici avec lui.

\- Maître, coupa Cassiopea. Je ne vais nulle part avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrive. Je pense avoir enduré assez longtemps comme ça.

\- Mais, tenta Quinlan abasourdi. Enfin tu ne veux quand même pas…

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Arslan. Je ne continuerai pas comme ça. J'ai supporté les premiers symptômes, mais là cela dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Symptômes ?, demanda Cassiopea en levant les yeux vers lui. Toi aussi ?

\- Tremblements, malaises, palpitations ? Oui. Et je peux ajouter d'autres évènements anormaux à la liste. Ce qu'il vient de se passer étant la goutte de trop.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, reprit Ann-Mary après un silence interdit. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses mais jamais rien qui pourrait ressembler à tout ce que nous venons de voir.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous aider. »

D'un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers Colgar Fanerace. L'homme était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'échange mais ses yeux semblaient étinceler. Autour de lui, ses magiciens affichaient tous le même air d'incrédulité mêlé à de l'excitation.

« Oui ?, commença doucement Cassiopea.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit mademoiselle El-Solar, mais j'en tiens à présent la preuve devant mes yeux. La fusion de pouvoir est pourtant l'une des étapes les plus avancées de la mise en place du lien. Je ne pensais pas que ce dernier serait déjà aussi fort.

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer !, s'insurgea Quinlan. Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne comprenions rien à vos élucubrations.

\- Maître, coupa Cassiopea. Laissez-le parler. Je crois qu'il en sait bien plus que nous sur ce sujet.

\- Nous pensions les shariks morts, reprit Colgar Fanerace. Après le génocide des Sith par les Jedi Noirs et la rupture totale d'avec les Jedi, nous croyions sincèrement que les liens ne se formeraient plus jamais. Je sais désormais que les shariks existent toujours puisque vous vous tenez devant moi.

\- Sharik ? Répéta doucement Arslan. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cassiopea. Il m'a déjà dit que j'en étais une avant.

\- Il ne doit plus rester aucune trace d'eux parmi les documents officiels des Jedi, dit le magicien. Ces derniers ont effacé toute l'histoire qu'ils partageaient avec les Sith une fois leur race quasi-décimée. Mais, sur Korriban – sur votre planète – il doit encore rester des registres.

\- Je ne suis plus retourné chez moi depuis près de vingt ans.

\- Alors je comprends mieux. Autrement, vous auriez au moins entendu le mot lors de vos études à l'Académie. Dites-moi, quel est votre nom ?

\- Arslan, répondit finalement le Seigneur Sith après une hésitation. Arslan Tyuth.

\- Tyuth ?, Colgar Fanerace sembla choqué. Une grande famille.

\- Comment savez-vous autant de choses sur mon peuple ?, coupa Arslan.

\- Nous nous intéressons à la Force dans son essence pure. Qu'elle soit ténèbres ou lumière nous importe peu. Votre peuple a une histoire fascinante et certains pourraient dire que votre famille est vieille comme le monde. Nous retrouvons votre nom dans des écrits très anciens. Des écrits qui parlent d'ailleurs des shariks. Je suppose que vous étiez prédestiné d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que les shariks Lord Fanerace ?, coupa nerveusement Cassiopea en regardant Arslan. Vous m'avez parlé d'une connexion ?

\- Les shariks, reprit le magicien. Sont le produit d'un miracle de la Force. La lumière et les ténèbres ont de tous temps eu besoin l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir survivre et c'est pour cette raison que les Jedi et les Sith n'ont jamais pu s'anéantir au risque de détruire cet équilibre. Cependant, il était toujours possible de les différencier de par leurs signatures de Force. Du moins, il en était ainsi pour la plupart des membres des deux Ordres. Il arrivait – plus fréquemment que l'on ne peut l'imaginer – que deux êtres viennent au monde avec des signatures en tous points identiques. Une composition midi-chlorienne identique si vous préférez. Deux enfants élus par la Force. Venus au monde l'un pour l'autre.

\- Quoi ?, tenta faiblement Cassiopea.

\- Les deux élus étaient destinés chacun à l'un des deux Ordres ce qui donnait une légère différence de rayonnement à leurs signatures sans pour autant les altérer. Un jour, les deux êtres étaient amenés à se rencontrer – la Force les poussant naturellement l'un vers l'autre – activant ainsi leur lien d'éternité. Les shariks, car c'est ainsi qu'ils ont été appelés, sont des partenaires. D'ailleurs, c'est là la traduction du mot en langue antique Sith. Ils étaient frères d'armes, alliés, unis par et dans la Force, ce sont des âmes sœurs. Nés l'un pour l'autre, faits l'un pour l'autre, leur vie sans l'autre n'avait pas de sens. Être sharik. C'est naître Jedi, ou naître Sith. C'est l'ombre et la lumière en fusion, les deux Ordres réunis en un seul. C'est faire partie d'un tout, en attente permanente de rencontrer sa moitié. Être sharik, c'est être un Jedi et un Sith, c'est être liés par une force qui nous dépasse et ce, depuis le jour de sa naissance. Être sharik… être sharik, et bien, c'est être vous. »

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de Colgar Fanerace. Personne ne bougea, ni ne prononça le moindre mot. Tous affichaient diverses expressions de choc ou d'incompréhension en regardant soit le magicien, soit dans leur direction. Alors, Arslan lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué retenir. Alors, il plongea les yeux dans le regard chocolat tremblant de Cassiopea.

* * *

Et voilà! Nous voici à la fin du second tome de la saga des Sentinels! Merci à tous d'avoir lu la suite des aventures de Cassiopea et de ses amis, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai pris à écrire.

L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là (évidemment) et le troisième et dernier tome est en cours d'écriture. Il faudra encore patienter un peu avant de connaître le dénouement de toutes ces aventures et j'espère que vous apprécierez la fin que je prépare…

Alors à bientôt, bonnes lectures et prenez soin de vous!

Charlie.

_~ From the stars we came, to the stars we rise ~_

_THE TWIN FLAMES_  
_… coming soon…_


End file.
